


Reencontro

by PollySPN



Series: Reencontro [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor Jensen, Alternate Universe, Child Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic, Marriage, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Protective Jensen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 206,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles sempre foi uma pessoa segura, decidida e muito confiante. Mas existem momentos na vida que tudo vira de cabeça pra baixo. Existem momentos que precisamos dar uma pausa e nos acharmos de novo. E podem ser nesses momentos que ganhamos sentido pra poder viver e acima de tudo pra ver que nada foi em vão.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Hetero. Essa história não é real, isso veio da minha imaginação. Os locais descritos na fic existem, mas as situações e pessoas envolvidas não são reais. Não ganho um centavo com isso, eu faço isso apenas para me diverttir. Existe cenas de sexo descritas. Há um casal homosexual na fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen Ackles sempre foi uma pessoa segura, decidida e muito confiante. Mas existem momentos na vida que tudo vira de cabeça pra baixo. Existem momentos que precisamos dar uma pausa e nos acharmos de novo. E podem ser nesses momentos que ganhamos sentido pra poder viver e acima de tudo pra ver que nada foi em vão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!  
> Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!  
> Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."  
> NOTA1: Os atores de Supernatural não me pertencem. As pessoas descritas na fic não são reais. Os locais descritos sim, são reais, porque foi a partir de uma visita a esse local que eu imaginei a fic. A única coisa que me pertence é minha imaginação. Nada mais. Não ganho um centavo com isso aqui. Só prazer e diversão.  
> NOTA 2: Minha primeira fic, e eu espero sinceramente que vocês me ajudem. Estou aberta a sugestões, dicas. Obrigada Empty pelas dicas. Você se torna uma "beta" agregada!   
> NOTA 3: A fic é centrada em Jensen, mas não significa que Jared não vá ter um papel importante nela. Ele é o amigo que todos queriam ter.   
> NOTA 4: Essa fic se passa "pós Supernatural".   
> Beta: Minha linda beta é uma amiga muito, mas muito especial. Ela sabe quem é. Essa fic é dedicada em muito a ela, porque sem dúvida é quem me agüenta nos momentos de "insegurança". É ela quem ama esses personagens aqui descritos. Obrigada minha lindona!!

 

Jensen abriu os olhos quando o motor do carro desligou. Ele piscou várias vezes pra se acostumar a claridade, e olhou em volta. O lugar era tranqüilo, deveria ser esse mesmo o local.  O motorista o olhou pelo retrovisor e em seguida abriu a porta e desceu  
  
Jensen pegou seu casaco, que por sinal não teria utilidade nenhuma pelos próximos meses, e saiu do carro. O motorista já estava abrindo o porta-malas e retirando todas as suas coisas lá de dentro. 

 − O Senhor quer que eu coloque isso onde? – perguntou o motorista num inglês perfeito.

 – Pode colocar na entrada da casa que eu mesmo levo pra dentro depois – então lançou uma olhada rápida no local e pode constatar num primeiro momento que era exatamente aquilo que estava procurando: silêncio e tranqüilidade para poder colocar as coisas em ordem novamente.

 Jensen precisava urgente de uma cama, ele necessitava encostar seu corpo num colchão e dormir. Dormir por tempo indeterminado, dormir por tantas horas que seu corpo e mente pedirem. Dormir, como se isso pudesse apagar as últimas semanas de sua vida. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e tocou de leve em seu abdômen, como pra ter a certeza que estava tudo bem agora.

 O motorista retornava da casa, e lhe entregou um papel pra assinar. Jensen leu rapidamente, verificou que era uma nota de serviços executados e assinou o papel, devolvendo em seguida ao motorista.

 – Tenha um ótimo restante de dia Sr. Ackles e se precisar de alguma coisa os telefones estão nesse comprovante que eu lhe entreguei. Muito obrigado, e até uma próxima vez.

Dizendo isso, acenou com a cabeça e foi embora. Jensen acompanhou com os olhos o carro se afastar, e só então se voltou pra olhar a casa. Era uma construção rústica, resistente, mas bastante charmosa. Com belo jardim na frente, uma grama bem cuidada, piscina do lado , varanda em volta de toda a casa. Tinha a cor de amarelo queimado, com as janelas e portas todas em madeira bem escura. A casa ficava encravada em terreno acidentado, e isso dava um aspecto mais charmoso ao local. Gostou do que viu, Jared realmente acertou. Não só Jared, mas a pessoa que tinha lhe falado daquele local há tantos anos.

**  
FLASHBACK ON**

_A moça olhava bem fundo em seus olhos e dizia de forma apaixonada e com olhos brilhantes:_

_\- Você um dia deveria conhecer o local. É o lugar onde eu irei terminar os meus dias, com certeza. Lá é um local mágico, com uma energia única, cercado de natureza por todos os lados. É nesse local que eu me sinto mais segura e dona de mim mesma. É nesse local que eu encontro minha paz de espírito que fica por vezes abalada. Lá é o local que posso chamar de “minha casa”, mesmo não sendo minha de fato. Eu sempre vou pra lá quando sinto que estou perdendo o controle. Você realmente ia adorar._

_\- Quem sabe você mesma não me leva lá um dia? – Jensen disse inclinando-se para beijá-la._

_\- Eu só acho que isso é assunto pra uma outra hora Jens. – e dizendo isso recebeu os lábios quentes de Jensen, e deixou que todo seu corpo se entregasse a ele._

**FLASHBACK OFF**  


 Jensen caminhou em direção a casa e entrou levando consigo seus pertences que consistia em duas malas, sua bolsa com o laptop e seu violão.  Por dentro a casa era tão charmosa quanto por fora. Uma sala com um sofá aconchegante que parecia muito macio e Jensen achou que dormiria ali mesmo, tinha uma TV em frente ao sofá, aparelhos eletrônicos, um aparelho de som. Do lado oposto podia se ver uma sala de jantar, dividida por um balcão onde se podia verificar a cozinha toda em madeira clara e com todos os eletrodomésticos necessários. Seu estômago avisou que ali seria um local apropriado para visitar, mas Jensen ignorou por completo esse barulho.

O corredor era largo e Jensen decidiu que era por ele que seguiria, porque era ali que estava o que lhe interessava no momento: um quarto com uma cama. Ele realmente tinha que descansar, ele estava abusando e não deveria fazer isso, então ele seguiu pelo corredor e entrou por uma das portas. O quarto era tão aconchegante quanto o resto da casa. Ele viu a cama de casal, com travesseiros macios e pensou que tinha chegado ao paraíso. Retirou a camisa, a calça jeans, os sapatos e meias ficando apenas de camiseta e cueca e se jogou em cima da cama. Nunca ele se sentiu tão bem em um lugar. Seu corpo relaxou, ele soltou um suspiro e pensou que havia mais de 24 horas que não dormia e comia direito. Imediatamente adormeceu, sem nem lembrar de trancar a porta.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO** **  
**

Acordou com barulho de alguém andando pela casa. Olhou em volta e tentou se lembrar de onde estava e o que estava fazendo num quarto desconhecido. Então se lembrou que estava em outro país, num lugar completamente estranho, e que alguém estava andando dentro da casa onde ele estava. Certo medo tentou se instalar dentro dele, mas Jensen o controlou dizendo que provavelmente  não haveria ladrões e seqüestradores nesse lugar.

Levantou-se, vestiu seu jeans e seguiu cautelosamente pelo corredor a tempo de ver uma garotinha ir caminhando em direção a porta.

A garotinha se virou e olhou assustada para ele, com olhos arregalados e ficou parada. Jensen olhou para ela e pensou “O que é isso afinal? Quem é essa menina e como ela entrou aqui?”.

\- Desculpe senhor, a porta estava aberta e eu só vim trazer essas frutas, esse suco e esse sanduíche para o senhor.

 - _Oh...Portuguese....I don’t... I.. don’t speak_ – e se sentiu um idiota por estar falando inglês com uma garotinha que provavelmente não estava entendendo nada que ele estava dizendo. Nesse ponto ele pensou que estavam iguais porque ele também não entendeu bulhufas do que ela disse.

 - _Oh! Sorry_ – e foi a vez de Jensen arregalar os olhos – Então o senhor deve ser o moço estrangeiro que ia chegar e que a gente não sabia quem era – a garotinha falou em inglês e  repetiu tudo que tinha dito antes sobre o lanche e deixou Jensen de boca aberta.

 - Você fala inglês? – Jensen perguntou surpreso.

\- Falo. Desde que eu aprendi a falar minha mãe conversa comigo em português e inglês.

\- Sua mãe não é brasileira?

\- Não. Quer dizer, minha mãe é brasileira, mas ela viaja muito e sempre disse que é muito importante a gente falar outra língua. Ela e eu muitas vezes conversamos em inglês, e tem também meu tio Julian que fala outras línguas também.

Jensen realmente ficou surpreso. Não esperava encontrar uma garotinha poliglota, falante e muito simpática nesse lugar. Esse local parecia deserto demais pra se criar uma criança, e além de tudo uma criança esperta, inteligente e que parecia muito adulta pra idade dela. Pelo que se lembrava de ter visto antes o local não parecia ter suporte para tanto e ele se perguntou quem diabos era aquela garota.

\- Quantos anos você tem? Você mora aqui? Onde estão seus pais? – Jensen disparou movido pela curiosidade.

\- Eu tenho quase oito anos, eu não moro aqui, só estou de férias, e minha mãe está viajando.

\- E seu pai?  
  
\- Não está aqui, só tenho meu tio Julian que também está viajando. Ele é marinheiro. E um dia me prometeu que vai me levar junto pra uma viagem de navio.

 - E com quem você está aqui? – perguntou Jensen de forma indignada, por ficar sabendo que uma garotinha estava sem a companhia de nenhum familiar por perto nas suas férias.

 - Eu estou com Nana.

 - Com quem?

 - Nana. Minha outra mãe – e a garotinha sorriu e só então Jensen notou o quanto ela era linda. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, pele branca, mas não de um branco “doente” e sim “saudável”, era alta pra idade, tinha os olhos mais brilhantes e verdes que ele podia imaginar. Nem seus próprios olhos verdes eram tão claros quanto aqueles. E sentiu saudades de seus sobrinhos.

 - E Nana está onde? – Jensen quis saber.

 - Em nossa casa, fazendo o jantar, daqui a pouco ela vem atrás de mim, porque eu saí escondido, ela não queria que eu viesse aqui porque minha mãe vai ficar brava se souber que ando falando com estranhos. Mas eu vi quando o senhor chegou, entrou na casa e não saiu mais.

 -Viu?

 - Vi

 - E quando foi?

 - Ontem a tarde.

 Jensen então percebeu que dormiu por mais de 24 horas. E realmente dessa vez ele bateu seu recorde de dormir horas seguidas. Mas então seu estômago deu um protesto novamente e ele lembrou que precisava comer também.

 - Olha, obrigado pelo lanche, mesmo. Você poderia me dizer onde eu acho um mercadinho pra eu poder comprar alimentos?

 - Só amanhã, porque agora está tudo fechado. Aqui não tem lojas 24 horas.

 Jensen não pode deixar de rir, e esticou sua mão para a garotinha e disse:

 - Me chamo Jensen Ackles.

\- Muito prazer, Sr. Ackles, meu nome é Briana. Mas todos me chamam de Bri.  
  
\- E você não precisa me chamar de Sr.Ackles, e sim de Jensen.

\- Tá legal – e abriu um sorriso, fazendo Jensen notar que ela ficava mais linda.

Nesse momento ouviram uma pessoa chamando por Briana, e ela correu pra porta, olhou para trás e disse a Jensen:

\- Espero que você goste do lanche, fui eu mesma quem fiz. Porque Nana não queria que eu viesse, mas achei que você estaria com fome – e saiu correndo porta afora, deixando Jensen com cara de quem realmente não estava entendendo nada.

Ele então olhou pra cesta em cima da mesa e resolveu comer. Tinha banana, maçã, pêra, suco de laranja em caixa e três sanduíches que ele não sabia de que, mas no momento não estava nem aí, ele só queria comer e devorou quase tudo com uma fome de um trabalhador braçal.

 Jensen então se recostou na cadeira e lembrou de Briana. A garotinha realmente o deixou curioso. Ficou pensando no que ela lhe disse sobre ter duas mães, não ter pai, saber falar outra língua fluentemente e parecia ser alguém muito a vontade com as coisas. Realmente as novas estruturas familiares era algo interessante. Mas ele não estava ali pra julgar, conhecer ou se tornar íntimo de alguém. Ele estava ali porque precisava retomar o controle de sua vida, ele precisava pensar em tudo que lhe aconteceu nessas ultimas semanas, pensar na sua profissão que ele amava, na sua família, nos seus amigos. Jensen tinha decisões a tomar. Ele só tinha uma certeza no momento: as coisas não poderiam permanecer como estavam, tudo tinha chegado num limite, as coisas chegaram num ponto que ele jamais pensou existir quando ele resolveu entrar de corpo alma nesse mundo hollywoodiano. Ele havia provado a pior parte dele.

  **FLASHBACK ON**

  _– Eu já falei que minha vida é complicada, Mary! Eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer, e um relacionamento sério não é prioridade pra mim nesse momento._

_\- Como é que é?- falou Mary de forma ao mesmo tempo surpresa e indignada_

_\- É isso mesmo. Olha, não quero te ofender, não quero te magoar, mas eu não vou me envolver com ninguém agora. Eu sempre deixei isso claro pra você._

_\- Mas eu estou com você em tudo que é lugar. Eu acompanho você em tudo, eu durmo com você, Jensen Ackles!_

_\- E desde quando isso te dá o direito de achar que pode decidir minha vida? Desde quando isso é passaporte pra achar que você é dona de mim? Quando foi que lhe dei permissão pra se meter nos meus assuntos?- Jensen não queria ser grosseiro, mas Mary o estava tirando do sério._

_\- Desde o dia que foi conveniente pra você exibir a modelo linda e famosa do seu lado pra provar o quão gostoso você é!_

_\- Eu nunca te exibi, eu nunca quis provar nada a ninguém. Você é louca?_

_\- Não, eu não sou louca, mas vou ficar, se você continuar a agir assim. Se você achar que pode me descartar como uma vagabunda qualquer._

_\- Mary, ouça. Eu não estou te descartando, simplesmente estou dizendo que não vou morar com você. Eu não irei fazer isso, porque não é o que quero pra mim. Nunca quis dividir minha casa com ninguém. Você sempre soube disso, sempre concordamos que nosso relacionamento nada mais era que um passatempo pra ambos. Que era uma curtição!_

_\- Jensen você é um imbecil! Você se acha o cara mais irresistível do mundo não é?Aguarde-me seu texano machista, boçal e insensível!!- Jensen se assustou com o ódio nos olhos dela, então Mary pegou sua bolsa e saiu batendo a porta com uma violência tremenda, deixando Jensen ali parado no meio da cozinha da sua casa, só de cuecas, com uma caneca de café na mão, sem entender nada mesmo._

_O telefone tocou e ele foi pra sala atender  pensando nos seus compromissos do dia, já imaginando que a essa hora da manhã só poderia ser sua mãe ou Angela, sua empresária pra lembrar dos mil e tantos contratos que ele tinha a cumprir. Sacudiu a cabeça lembrando  que  tinha muita coisa pra se preocupar. E  Mary que resolvesse essa crise de TPM dela._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de ter guardado suas coisas no lugar, deu uma espiada pela casa e resolveu que devia um “obrigado” a Jared por ter providenciado tudo de maneira tão eficiente e rápida. Lembrou também que teria que ligar pros seus pais, pois sua mãe deveria estar morta de preocupação, afinal ele havia viajado e deixado apenas um bilhete não dizendo a ninguém pra onde iria e depois de tudo que aconteceu ela deveria estar mesmo preocupada e Jensen resolveu que ligaria rápido pra tranqüilizá-la. Só Jared sabia onde Jensen estava, e ele prometeu  não contar a ninguém.

 

Jared. Seu grande amigo, companheiro, parceiro e quase um irmão. Desde que eles fizeram Supernatural juntos por cinco anos, eles se tornaram grandes amigos. Mesmo com o encerramento do seriado e cada um seguindo com suas vidas, eles nunca se afastaram por completo. Sempre davam um jeito de se encontrarem, de viajarem juntos, estavam sempre em contato, e cada um parecia conhecer o outro muito bem. Era com Jared que Jensen se sentia a vontade pra contar coisas mais íntimas, coisas que ele não contava a ninguém, e Jared também se sentia assim em relação a Jensen. Todos que os conheciam diziam que eles tinham uma amizade mais que especial, uma amizade como poucas vezes costuma-se ver por aí.

 

Jared seguiu com sua carreira, arranjou uma namorada durante suas férias após o término do seriado, e desde então divide uma casa com ela. O nome dela é Sarah, é professora e está grávida do primeiro filho deles. Essa é a vida que Jared sempre quis. Aos vinte e nove anos, ele tinha uma carreira sólida e que melhorava a cada dia, uma mulher linda, um filho a caminho e um casamento estável. Sabia lidar com as coisas que vinham junto com a profissão de ator e levava tudo com uma tranqüilidade e um bom humor de fazer inveja a qualquer um.  Jared realmente era um cara de muita sorte, e Jensen ficava muito feliz com isso. Jensen não via a hora de esse bebê nascer também, afinal seria seu primeiro afilhado, e ele sempre adorou crianças.

 

E por falar em crianças Jensen se lembrou de Briana. Lembrou dos olhos dela, do sorriso, do jeito de falar. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, franziu a testa, imaginando que seu plano de ficar sozinho e isolado talvez estivesse indo por água abaixo, afinal esse lugar parece que tinha mais gente habitando e ele realmente não estava nem um pouco com vontade de posar pra fotos e assinar pedaços de papéis com seu nome neles. Resolveu que iria dar uma volta amanhã pela manhã pra ver como as coisas iriam sair e dependendo do resultado se trancaria em casa e ninguém mais o veria por ali.

 

Ele se sentou no sofá, pegou seu telefone via satélite, ligou e ficou esperando entrar o sinal a fim que pudesse ligar pra casa de seus pais.

 

\- Alô – Jensen ouviu a voz do seu pai do outro lado

 

\- Pai, sou eu – falou de forma mais calma do mundo.

 

\- Jensen! Onde você está? O que deu em você? Você quer nos matar de agonia? Não basta tudo que aconteceu?

 

\- Eu estou bem também pai, obrigado por perguntar – disse de forma divertida.

 

\- Deixe de ser engraçadinho comigo. Sua mãe está desesperada por sua causa, sua irmã também, sua empresária não para de ligar e você vem com gracinhas a essa hora? Onde está o senso de responsabilidade que eu lhe ensinei?

 

\- Desculpe pai, desculpe mesmo, mas eu precisava fazer isso. Eu precisava me afastar de tudo e de todos, eu precisava desse tempo pra mim. E vocês podem ficar tranqüilos, que eu estou bem, vou ligar pelo menos uma vez por semana, sim?

 

\- Tudo bem, filho. Eu só fiquei preocupado, você sumiu e deixou um pedaço de papel com “Fui viajar, ligo assim que der”.

 

\- Eu sei pai, e mais uma vez me desculpe. A mamãe está aí? Poderia chamá-la, por favor?

 

\- Claro filho. Só um minuto.

 

Jensen ouviu o telefone ser colocado na mesa e em seguida ouviu passos apressados.

 

\- Jen, querido, onde você está? Como você está? O que aconteceu? Você tomou seus remédios? Alimentou-se direito? Não teve mais tonteiras? – sua mãe disparou tudo isso numa velocidade enorme que o deixou tonto e o fez sorrir e imaginar a cara de preocupação dela.

 

\- Oi mãe. Eu estou bem, não tive mais tonteiras, me alimentei sim e também tomei os remédios. E também quero pedir desculpas pelo modo que saí, mas eu precisava fazer isso, eu realmente precisava mãe.

 

\- Eu sei meu amor. Eu só queria ter a certeza que você está bem, e que você não estivesse doente por aí, e, por favor, nunca mais saia assim, como um bandido no meio da noite. Você sabe que seu pai e eu jamais impediríamos você de levar sua vida do seu jeito, querido. Mas você não respondeu minha outra pergunta. Onde você está?

 

\- Mamãe, se você não se importa eu gostaria de não contar. Eu realmente sei o que estou fazendo.

 

\- Tá certo Jen, eu vou confiar em você assim como sempre confiei. Eu só te peço que não fique muito tempo sem dar noticias, ok? Não me deixe sem saber como você está. E não tente me enganar, que eu sinto que sua voz está cansada.

 

\- Você é impossível, mamãe – Jensen riu – e eu prometo que vou ligar tá? E mãe... Obrigado..Obrigado por tudo.. Vocês realmente são tudo que eu tenho o resto não importa mais. Eu não sabia como teria levado isso sem o apoio de vocês. Eu os amo.

 

\- Jen, você nunca vai deixar de ser meu filho, você nunca vai deixar de ter seus irmãos, basta você lembrar que tem uma família que te ama e te admira.

 

E dizendo isso eles conversaram mais um pouco, Jensen quis saber de Joshua. de seus sobrinhos, falou com Mackenzie e prometeu que levaria presentes pra ela de onde ele estava.

 

Após desligar o telefone, Jensen deitou no sofá e fechou os olhos. Ficou pensando em toda sua vida até ali. Lembrou de sua infância nos arredores de Dallas, no amor que seus pais sempre dedicaram a eles. Seu pai sempre lutando pra ter um trabalho como ator, nem que fossem apenas pequenas pontas, sua mãe trabalhando o dia todo como professora pra ajudar nas despesas da casa, Joshua e ele sendo mais que irmãos, sendo amigos e companheiros. Lembrou da felicidade que sentiu quando Mackenzie nasceu. Ela era sua bonequinha, sua princesa.

 

Lembrou de quando decidiu ir pra Los Angeles tentar a carreira de ator. O quanto seus pais ficaram preocupados que ele pudesse se desiludir e sair ferido de tudo isso, preocuparam pelo fato dele nunca ter saído de casa, por ele se deslumbrar com a vida fútil que Los Angeles pudesse ter, mas acima de tudo seus pais mostraram confiança nele. Nunca deixaram de se preocupar, mas também nunca lhe impediram de nada e sempre o apoiou em tudo.

 

Quando Jensen conseguiu seu primeiro papel fixo, ele ficou bêbado como um gambá de tanta felicidade. E foi a primeira vez que seu pai brigou feio com ele. Seu pai disse lhe: “Se você acha que terá sucesso assim, você vai voltar com rabo entre as pernas para o Texas, como mais um idiota que se deslumbrou”. E desde então ele passou a encarar de forma mais séria sua profissão. E foi assim, passo a passo que ele conseguiu seu papel de protagonista num seriado. Ele foi Dean Winchester por cinco anos, e esse personagem lhe abriu as portas de vez no mundo do show biz. E desde então Jensen tinha ganhado mais fama e prestígio. Hoje ele era um astro, definitivamente uma celebridade.

 

Mas no meio desse caminho todo, algo aconteceu. Algo foi ficando confuso e tumultuado, e ele não sabia dizer quando e onde. Sua vida tomou um rumo que ele até então tinha prometido não tomar. Todos os dias seu nome estava em algum jornal, em alguma revista. Seu rosto estava em vários produtos, em vários eventos e ele recebia mais convites que ele pudesse imaginar. Ele tinha gente que decidia tudo por ele, até o que ele ia vestir, e deitado aqui no sofá, de olhos fechados Jensen se perguntou onde e quando ele permitiu que outras pessoas dominassem sua vida assim. Seus pais sempre foram de uma paciência e tolerância enormes. Eles tentaram conversar com ele no início, mas Jensen lhes assegurou que estava tudo bem, e então eles se afastaram e deixaram que ele conduzisse as coisas conforme  achasse melhor. E assim foi até três semanas atrás quando tudo virou de cabeça pra baixo.

 

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e resolveu mandar aquelas lembranças ruins pro fundo da mente. Ele teria tempo de sobra pra pensar nelas pelos próximos dias. E agora nesse exato momento ele queria e necessitava de um banho. Havia quase dois dias que ele não tomava um, e com certeza ele não estava no seu melhor momento de higiene, afinal o Brasil estava no verão, ele passou horas dentro de aviões, e quando chegou só se jogou na cama e dormiu feito uma pedra.

 

Levantou-se, rumou pro quarto, pegou roupas e toalhas limpas e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Deixou a água quente levar todo seu cansaço, e se sentiu relaxado. O sono veio de novo, então ele saiu do chuveiro, se secou e se jogou em cima da cama. Adormeceu em seguida.

 

**OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO**

Era um barulho irritante e contínuo. Um barulho que o acordou e o fez praguejar. Jensen se deu conta que alguém resolveu cortar a grama bem debaixo de sua janela, e então ele se levantou, pegou uma bermuda e uma camiseta e lembrou que não podia nem fazer um café porque não tinha nada pra comer ali. Resolveu que iria até a vila pra comprar alimentos.

 

Quando ele abriu a porta, notou outra cesta no chão com um papel grudado nela. Ele pegou a cesta e levou pra cozinha. Viu que tinha suco, café instantâneo, leite em pó, frutas, pães. Ele sorriu, pegou o papel e viu que era um desenho de um homem de cara emburrada com uma garotinha, e em baixo estava escrito: “Você estava assim ontem, espero que seja porque estava com fome. Briana e Jensen”. Jensen não pode deixar de sorrir de forma espontânea, e lembrou que precisava agradecer a menina por ontem e por esse lanche de agora.

 

Ele fez o café, comeu as frutas e os pães e saiu. Mais descansado ele pode notar melhor a beleza do lugar. Era cercado de verde por todo canto. Era um tipo de condomínio fechado, com apenas seis casas. Todas as casas eram privativas, com piscinas, jardins e arquitetura rústica. Não havia nada ali que não fosse ecologicamente correto, o que para ele era uma novidade, afinal não poderia dizer que ele fosse exatamente um militante. Mas achou muito interessante tudo aquilo. A entrada principal do condomínio era guardada por um portão em que só as pessoas que estavam lá dentro tinham acesso. Tinha códigos pra abrir o portão. Então não se corria o risco de alguém indesejado entrar. Após o portão, havia uma trilha cercada de coqueiros, e lindas flores que ia dar na beirada do lago, as casas ficavam ao lado dessa trilha, recuadas, de forma que todas tinham um belo e imenso jardim. O lago era deslumbrante. A imensidão de água era de tirar o fôlego, dava uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade imensa. Pequenos barcos estavam ancorados e podia ver pessoas tomando sol no pequeno trecho de areia na borda do lago.

 

Um riso infantil chamou sua atenção ele olhou pra casa do lado. Briana estava correndo com um cachorro que latia e ia com tudo pra cima dela. Ela se jogou na grama e o cachorro pulou em cima lambendo e ela soltava gargalhada. Jensen caminhou até ela a fim de agradecer a cesta. O cachorro parou de brincar com Briana e o encarou. Briana sorriu, o cachorro entendeu isso como um bom sinal e correu em direção a Jensen abanando o rabo. Ele afagou o cachorro, falou algo com ele,  olhou pra garotinha que o olhava de forma divertida.

 

\- Obrigado mais uma vez pela comida. Você realmente foi muito gentil

 

\- Eu achei que talvez a comida melhorasse a sua cara.

 

\- Também quero pedir desculpas sobre isso. Eu não estava bravo com você. Não mesmo. E nem percebi que estava de cara feia. Desculpe-me. Prometo tentar não fazer mais isso – e dizendo isso ele sorriu pra ela e ela devolveu o sorriso – se eu fizer você pode me dizer “Sr. Rabugento” que eu entenderei a mensagem, certo?

 

Briana sorriu e acenou com a cabeça positivamente. Então ela franziu a testa e perguntou a ele:

 

\- Jensen você gosta de nadar?

 

\- Gosto. Por quê?

 

\- Porque a gente poderia nadar no lago. Eu estou com vontade de nadar lá, mas Nana não sabe nadar, e minha mãe não está aqui pra ir comigo. Nana não me deixa ir sozinha.

 

\- Diga a Nana que eu vou dar os parabéns a ela! – disse sorrindo – E sobre nadar agora, eu até iria, mas tem dois problemas. O primeiro deles: Nana não gosta de ver você com estranhos, não é? E segundo: eu preciso comprar comida, afinal não posso depender de uma menina de “quase” oito anos pra me alimentar! E não sei mesmo se agora é um bom momento.

 

\- Mas você não é mais um estranho! Você agora é meu vizinho, e quanto a comida, hoje você não vai achar nada aberto. É domingo e as coisas aqui não abrem aos domingos. Você está no “fim do mundo”, como sempre diz meu tio Julian.

 

Jensen então se amaldiçoou por não ter feito o motorista parar e comprar algo pelo caminho. Ele teria que pensar num jeito de conseguir comida, porque senão ele poderia passar mal devido a medicação e afinal de contas ele ainda estava em recuperação. Poderia ter uma recaída, o que não serviria de nada.

 

\- Você pode comer conosco hoje. Nana está fazendo bifes com batata frita no almoço. E acho que deve ter bastante pra nós três. E no jantar sempre fazemos um lanche.

 

\- Não sei se Nana iria gostar disso.

 

\- Ela vai gostar, eu disse a ela que levei comida pra você e ela perguntou se eu pelo menos tinha lavado as mãos.

 

Jensen não pode deixar de sorrir. Aquela garota era mesmo especial e estava ocupando um espaço no seu coração que ele não imaginava poder encontrar justamente aqui. Então ele disse a ela:

 

\- Só aceito a oferta se eu falar com Nana. Ver o que ela acha de tudo e me apresentar. Ela não me conhece

 

\- Tudo bem, vamos lá dentro.

 

Briana então pegou Jensen pela mão e o levou pra dentro de casa. Entrou pela lateral da casa, foi direto pra porta dos fundos e  chamou por Nana. Nana veio da cozinha e Jensen visualizou uma mulher de meia idade, com olhos bondosos e a testa franzida.

 

\- Briana o que é isso! Isso são modos de entrar em casa? Onde é que você estava? Já falei que não é para ficar andando por aí sem me avisar, sua mãe fica brava com isso, você sabe. – e só então ela notou aquele homem loiro e bonito que Briana trazia pela mão.

 

\- Nana, pare de reclamar, eu trouxe nosso vizinho para você conhecer, é aquele moço que eu te falei que levei comida pra ele – a voz de Briana era pura excitação – Eu o convidei pra almoçar, ele veio aqui para saber se está tudo bem e queria te conhecer.

 

Jensen ficou sem graça. Primeiro porque não entendia nada que elas estavam falando e segundo porque não imaginou que a outra “mãe” de Briana tivesse idade pra ser avó dela. Ele deu um sorriso sem graça, como que pedindo desculpas, porque parecia que a senhora não estava muito contente com a visita surpresa.

 

Nana olhou para ele curiosa e não pode deixar de notar que ele realmente era muito bonito. Tinha olhos lindos. Estava sorrindo sem graça, e só então ela percebeu que tinha falado de forma mais brava com Briana e ela então sorriu pra ele. Jensen retribuiu o gesto e sorriu mais aliviado.

 

\- Diga ao moço Briana que ele é bem vindo em nossa casa, e que ele pode comer aqui sim, sem problema nenhum. Sua mãe não iria gostar de saber que a gente não acolheu um vizinho, mesmo que esse vizinho seja temporário. E por favor, não suma. Não faça com que eu fique procurando você feito uma maluca – e dizendo isso sorriu pra menina e passou a mão pelo cabelo dela.

 

\- Valeu Nana! – a menina a abraçou – E o nome dele é Jensen. Isso você consegue falar não é? – disse sorrindo

 

\- “Jesnen”???

 

\- Não Nana, “Jensen” – riu e em seguida olhou pra Jensen: - Ela pode te chamar de “Jen”? Ela não consegue dizer seu nome.

 

\- Claro que pode Briana. Sem problema algum – e sorriu pra Nana.

 

\- Nana, pode chamá-lo de Jen. Ele não se importa.

 

\- Então tá – e virou-se pra ele com um sorriso- Oi Jen.

 

\- _Hi Nana_

 

Jensen continuou sorrindo e viu uma expressão de bondade e ternura nos olhos da senhora. Sentiu-se acolhido. Briana então o puxou pela mão e foi em direção aos fundos da casa.

 

Jensen notou que a casa tinha uma área de lazer bem bonita e muito bem cuidada. Pés de frutas, um quiosque com uma churrasqueira, na verdade havia outra cozinha lá fora, um balcão, mesas e cadeiras, brinquedos e uma casinha de madeira própria pra meninas brincarem. Jensen não pode deixar de pensar que a família de Briana tinha um bom poder aquisitivo, porque afinal de contas manter tudo aquilo ali não deveria ser nada barato, bastava lembrar quanto ele teve que pagar pra alugar a casa vizinha. Não se conteve.

 

\- Briana, essa casa é da sua mãe?

 

\- Sim, dela e de meu tio Julian. Eles compraram há 2 anos, mas a gente sempre vinha aqui, aliás sempre viemos. Acho que aqui é minha casa tanto quanto a outra.

 

\- Hey, eu achei que Nana fosse sua mãe também – se arrependeu em seguida do que disse. Ele não tinha o direito de ter esse tipo de conversa com uma criança, mas é que Briana era tão inteligente que nem parecia uma criança, e era muito estranho ele se sentir muito a vontade em estar conversando com uma garota de “quase” oito anos.

 

\- Nana? Na verdade eu acho que ela é também, porque ela sempre cuidou de mim desde que nasci. Na verdade ela cuidou de minha mãe também, então acho que ela pode ser considerada minha avó – e sorriu de forma alegre – Nana é meu anjo.

 

Jensen não pode deixar de sentir algo estranho dentro dele. Sentiu uma afeição por essa menina como há muito tempo não sentia por alguém de forma tão rápida. Era impressionante a forma como ela o conquistou. Ele viajou pra esse local porque queria estar ali usufruindo silencio e quietude, e ao invés disso estava no quintal de uma estranha, tendo uma conversa sobre família com uma criança. Não deixava de ser interessante.

 

\- Você gosta daqui? – Jensen quis saber

 

\- Eu adoro. E é aqui que minha mãe fica muito feliz e a gente fica mais juntas. É aqui que minha mãe deixa a tristeza pra trás. É aqui que ela é somente a minha mãe, e é onde ela fica mais linda.

 

\- E onde está a sua mãe? – Jensen deixou a curiosidade falar mais alto e ao mesmo tempo olhou pra aquela menina que parecia tão adulta, mas o olhava com olhos infantis, doces e ternos.

 

\- Minha mãe está viajando, por causa do trabalho dela. Ela teve que ir resolver umas coisas que deram problemas, mas ela me disse que vai chegar antes do próximo final de semana. E depois chega também tio Julian.

 

\- E sua mãe faz o que? Quer dizer, não precisa contar se não quiser.

 

\- Minha mãe é jornalista e escritora. Ela está lançando um livro novo e foi isso que deu problemas. Ela foi resolver, mas vai voltar logo. Por isso estou aqui com Nana.

 

\- Hum, que interessante. Ela deve ser uma mulher muito legal, e muito linda também, porque você é linda.

 

\- Obrigada. E sim minha mãe é maravilhosa – e seus olhos brilharam de excitação – ela é super divertida, adora brincar comigo, escreveu dois livros pra mim, tem muitos amigos, e está sempre pronta a ajudar alguém. Ela às vezes fica triste uns momentos, chora, mas depois sorri, olha pra mim e diz: “Eu tenho minha maior riqueza que é você minha pequena Bri”.

 

\- Sua mãe te ama. Isso é o que interessa. Nunca se esqueça disso

 

\- Eu não me esqueço, porque eu a amo também – e dizendo isso saiu correndo  – Jensen vamos caminhar até o lago?

 

\- Ok, vamos lá.

 

E então Jensen a acompanhou e eles foram tagarelando até lá. Ela lhe contou de sua escola, de seus amigos, de seus professores. Contou do prédio onde morava, das viagens que fez com sua mãe e de seu segundo grande sonho que era viajar de navio com seu tio Julian.

 

\- E qual é seu primeiro sonho?

 

\- Um dia eu te conto, mas não hoje - então ela saiu correndo e disse pra ele correr também.

 

\- Eu não posso Briana. Ainda não. Dê-me alguns dias e a gente vai ver quem corre mais rápido.

 

\- Por que você não pode correr? Está doente?

 

\- Agora nem tanto, mas estive. E o médico pediu pra não fazer muito esforço por esses dias, então vou obedecer, ok? – sorriu e continuou – Mas a gente pode caminhar e eu posso te ver correr,  então fique a vontade.

 

\- Ah, então vou te esperar lá naquela pedra – dizendo isso saiu em disparada em direção a uma pedra que tinha no final da curva, na beira do lago. Jensen continuou andando e se sentiu mais leve e solto, recebia o vento no rosto e respirou fundo.

 

FLASH BACK ON

 

\- _Você escapou por um triz Sr. Ackles, é melhor ter cuidado._

_\- O que eu tenho que fazer doutor?_

_\- Descansar, se alimentar direito, tomar a medicação no horário e em hipótese alguma fazer esforço físico por pelo menos mais 3 semanas. Seu corpo ainda está em recuperação. Você pode ter uma recaída e devido ao que houve você ainda tem uma anemia muito forte, pode acabar desmaiando._

_\- Tudo bem, eu vou seguir suas orientações, até porque o senhor caiu na besteira de falar isso perto da minha mãe, e ela não vai me dar um minuto de paz – sorriu e olhou de forma carinhosa  pra mulher  que estava ao seu  lado na cama do hospital._

_\- Agora eu vou pedir pras enfermeiras tirar esse monte de agulha que está em  você e deixar somente a do soro intra-venoso pra poder continuar lhe dando a medicação ok? E hoje você está liberado pra andar pelo quarto. Somente pelo quarto, vamos começar com calma, certo?_

_\- Certo, eu não sou tão maluco assim. Eu sei meus limites. E doutor, muito obrigado. O senhor salvou minha vida._

_\- Sr. Ackles, eu apenas fiz o meu trabalho. Mas mesmo assim, por nada. Vale a pena estudar tanto só pra ter essa resposta. Um abraço e agora é com você. Cuide-se e pelo amor de Deus, fique longe de encrencas por uns tempos sim? – sorriu e saiu do quarto_

_\- Você ouviu o que o médico disse: sem encrencas – sua mãe lhe disse passando a mão de forma carinhosa pelo seu cabelo_

_\- E desde quando eu obedeço alguém mamãe? – sorriu cansado e fechou os olhos – Mãe, muito obrigado e me desculpe._

_\- Você não tem que agradecer nada e muito menos se desculpar. Você é meu filho e eu não vou deixar nada de ruim  te acontecer, seja o que for. E saiba: nós estamos do seu lado. Seu pai, Josh, Kenzie, Jared. Todos nós acreditamos em você. E estamos juntos com você nessa. E agora trate de descansar porque nunca mais quero te ver com aqueles tubos na boca e sem falar comigo – beijou seu filho na testa e continuou lhe acariciando o cabelo até Jensen adormecer._

_Donna Ackles olhou seu filho tão abatido em cima daquela cama. Olhou e se lembrou da pessoa linda que ele é. E amaldiçoou todos aqueles que querem destruir o que Jensen tem de melhor: sua honestidade e integridade. Ela agradeceu a Deus pela chance que todos eles estavam tendo novamente, e agradeceu mais ainda pela vida do seu filho do meio. Jensen estava vivo, era só o que importava._

**FLASHBACK OFF**


	3. Chapter 3

O almoço estava mesmo ótimo. Jensen se sentiu forte de novo, seu corpo agradecia a fonte de energia e como ele não sabia falar a língua de Nana, se virou para Briana.

 

\- Agradeça a Nana por mim, diga a ela que nunca comi um bife, batata frita e arroz tão gostoso na minha vida. Nem da minha mãe – falou sorrindo – E olha que minha mãe faz uma comida deliciosa.  
  


Briana conversou com Nana, e a senhora o olhou de forma bondosa e sorriu.

 

\- Briana, eu agradeço por tudo, mas eu vou pra casa. Preciso ver umas coisas lá, ajeitar algo, e vou aproveitar e descansar um pouco. A gente se fala ok? E mais uma vez obrigado. Se não fosse por vocês eu estaria morto de fome.

 

\- Jen, não precisa agradecer. Aqui em casa a gente nunca nega um prato de comida para uma pessoa necessitada – falou de forma divertida – Vá dormir, descanse bastante que a noite eu te chamo pra jantar.

 

\- Tchau menininha.

 

\- Tchau Jen.

 

Jensen se levantou e saiu. Ficou pensando no que estava lhe acontecendo. Desde quando ele se sentia tão a vontade com estranhos? Desde quando ele aceitava convites pra comer na casa de alguém que acabava de conhecer? Desde quando uma menina era a pessoa ideal para ele ficar conversando uma manhã inteira? E o mais importante: onde estava sua decisão de ser um eremita por esses dias? Realmente sua estadia nesse lugar parecia que ia ser uma experiência única.

 

**OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO**

 

Os dias foram passando e sua companhia constante era Briana e Nana. Entre Jensen e Nana se estabeleceu uma linguagem de olhares e mímicas. Quem olhasse de fora acharia muito engraçado, mas na verdade foi muito proveitoso. Briana tentava lhe ensinar algumas palavras em português, mas não era nada fácil. Ele aprendeu algumas como ‘Por favor”, “Obrigado”, e nome de alimentos como “pão”, “arroz”, “frutas”, “carne”, “água”. Afinal Jensen não poderia ficar dependendo de Briana pra tudo.

 

Ele realmente não tinha pensado que a língua fosse uma barreira aqui. Ele estava num vilarejo, onde deveriam morar no máximo umas 300 pessoas, o único comércio era um posto de gasolina onde se achava de tudo nele: combustível, comida, bebida e remédios, não havia quase nada por lá, e a cidade mais próxima ficava a 50 quilômetros e  era um pouco maior, com bancos, restaurantes e lojas adequadas a cada produto. Entretanto Jensen se sentia em paz nesse vilarejo, Jensen se sentia bem e não estava sentindo falta de nada do que uma “cidade” poderia oferecer.

 

E o melhor de tudo é que aqui nesse vilarejo ninguém parecia o conhecer, ninguém pedia fotos a toda hora, ninguém ficava tocando nele.

Não havia papéis sendo enfiado embaixo do seu nariz pra que ele escrevesse seu nome nele. Não que Jensen não gostasse de fãs, ao contrário, ele se sentia imensamente feliz ao ver que seu trabalho trazia satisfação as pessoas, ele gostava de saber que ele conseguia emocionar as pessoas, o que ele não suporta é a falta de noção das pessoas em não poder ver que debaixo de tudo aquilo que sai em jornais e revistas, existe um homem, um ser humano, com sentimentos que qualquer outra pessoa tem. Jensen por muitas vezes sentia falta de poder olhar pra uma pessoa e dizer a ela que fosse catar coquinho, mas ele sabe que isso não é possível. Não mais. Há muito tempo não era mais possível. Mesmo que ele tivesse tentado ser o mais "Jensen possível", o mundo que ele estava enfiado sempre muda as pessoas. E ele tinha uma imagem a cuidar, ele trabalhava em cima dessa imagem. Mesmo que essa imagem mostrada fosse totalmente diferente da imagem real. Poucas pessoas conheciam de fato o "Jensen verdadeiro", e talvez isso é o que tenha causado essa confusão toda. O fato do Jensen que tentavam mostrar nas revistas ser totalmente diferente do Jensen real. O Jensen dos tablóides não tinha mais controle de nada. E isso o deixava doente de raiva.

 

Uma tarde ele estava à beira do lago deitado em uma cadeira dessas de pegar sol, debaixo do guarda-sol, lendo, quando sentiu mãos taparem seus olhos e com certeza sujando todas as lentes de seus óculos. Jensen sorriu e sabia a quem aquelas pequenas mãos pertenciam.

 

\- Hoje eu não te dou um pirulito, porque você sujou meus óculos. Mas posso pensar em jogar com você, caso você tenha algo bom a dizer por ter feito isso – ele disse brincando com Briana, lembrando de que ela sempre pedia um pirulito quando fazia isso e ele sempre entrava no jogo.

 

\- Eu não quero pirulito. Por isso sujei seus óculos. Eu quero que você dê um passeio de barco comigo – disse a garotinha dando a volta na cadeira e sentando ao lado de Jensen.

 

\- Eu? Andar de barco com você? Como? Eu não sei pilotar barcos, e também acho que Nana não iria gostar. E não estou vendo nenhum barco por aqui.

 

\- Tio Julian tem uma lancha pequena guardada, e eu achei que você pudesse me levar pra passear. Mamãe sabe pilotar barcos e estou com saudades dela – Briana falou com uma voz infantil e triste – Ela me disse que seriam poucos dias e já se passaram dez dias. Não quero mais só falar no telefone. Eu quero minha mãe aqui Jensen. Eu sinto falta dela – falou com uma voz chorosa.

 

\- Ei, vem cá – Jensen pegou a garotinha no colo, a embalou e continuou – Sua mãe com certeza quer estar aqui também, mas às vezes os adultos tem problemas para resolver que não dependem só da gente. Depende dos outros. Então a gente não pode fazer nada.

Eu não sou sua mãe, claro – ele deu uma risada, e Briana sorriu junto – Mas eu posso te fazer companhia sempre. Quando você quiser brincar ou conversar, vem falar comigo. Eu estarei aqui, ok? E então quando sua mãe chegar, eu te perdôo por me abandonar.

 

\- Eu não vou te abandonar. Minha mãe vai te adorar e a gente pode brincar os três juntos. E além de tudo ela vai ficar feliz por você ter sido meu amigo.

 

\- Eu assim espero. Porque estou doido pra conhecer a pessoa que conseguiu criar uma menina tão linda como você – e deu um apertão de leve na bochecha dela

 

\- Jen posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Briana se afastou do peito dele pra olhar bem no rosto de Jensen.

 

\- Claro, o que quiser – respondeu Jensen de forma sincera.

 

\- Você trabalha em que?

 

\- Sério? Você não sabe?

 

\- Não, claro que não. Eu deveria saber?

 

\- Não. Desculpe.. É que isso não é muito comum – e sorriu  - Eu sou ator Briana

 

\- Ator? Daqueles que aparecem na TV e no cinema?

 

\- Sim, desse tipo mesmo. Mas faz tempo que não faço TV – ele sorriu diante da inocência da criança.

 

\- Uau! Você deve ser famoso e sair nas revistas.

 

\- Isso não é a melhor parte de ser ator Briana, acredite. Eu adoro minha profissão, mas essa coisa de revista é um saco muitas vezes.

 

\- Por quê? Eu acho que é legal a gente sair em tantas fotos e revistas, se bem que pode sair foto feia – e olhou pra Jensen de forma avaliativa – Mas você não deve sair feio nas fotos.

 

Jensen sorriu e depois olhou sério pra ela.

 

\- Eu não gosto de aparecer em tanta foto assim. Pra dizer a verdade eu detesto, mas isso faz parte do meu trabalho. E eu não tenho controle sobre isso.

 

\- Eu nunca vi você antes. Mas também minha mãe não me deixa muito ver essas coisas – disse Briana de um jeito conformado – Mas eu sempre achei que deve ser divertido trabalhar com isso.

 

\- Eu adoro Briana. Muito. Eu me sinto realizado. Eu amo fazer de conta. Adoro ser outra pessoa totalmente diferente de mim.

 

\- Jensen, um dia posso ver você trabalhar?

 

\- Claro que pode! Vai ser um prazer. Eu terei o maior prazer em dizer: “gente essa aqui é minha intérprete” – ele riu  e continuou – foi essa linda menina que me salvou de um vexame. E é essa garota que me fez muito contente durante minhas férias.

 

Briana sorriu e apertou o pescoço de Jensen, aconchegando mais no colo dele.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Vivian estava cansada. Mas o cansaço não era maior que a ansiedade de chegar em seu destino. Estava contando os minutos pra chegar em casa. Contando os minutos pra se ver livre daquelas coisas que a deteve por tantos dias longe de seu recanto e principalmente longe de seu tesouro: Briana.

  
Lembrar de Briana enchia seu coração de alegria e fazia o cansaço ir embora. Ela enfiava o pé no acelerador pra que a distância ficasse cada vez menor. Briana deveria estar triste e entediada, Vivian sentiu isso nas últimas vezes que falou com ela ao telefone. Nana não sabia fazer muitas coisas da qual a menina gostava. Era uma excelente pessoa, aliás, a única pessoa no mundo depois de Julian a quem Vivian deixaria Briana sem medo nenhum. Nana era como sua segunda mãe e meio que uma avó postiça pra Briana.

 

Sua “Bri”. Sua garotinha que era a razão de sua vida. Lembrar dos cabelos castanhos, dos olhos verdes, da risada dela, do cheiro, dos braços em volta de seu pescoço, de seu corpinho abraçando-a quando dormiam juntas, tudo isso fazia com que a vontade de tê-la em seus braços fosse algo que chegava a doer. Vivian sorriu e disse a si mesma pra parar de bobagem que em menos de uma hora chegaria em casa, estava quase lá agora.

 

Ficou enumerando as coisas que queria fazer com Briana assim que chegasse na vila. Iriam correr pela beirada do lago com Dido, o cachorro lerdo e brincalhão de Briana, iriam brincar na casinha de madeira, ver filmes juntas, comer muita pipoca, fazer brigadeiro que Briana amava apesar de Vivian não suportar nem o cheiro de chocolate, iriam acampar na parte mais deserta do lago, ficariam deitadas no lago vendo as estrelas a noite, acenderiam uma fogueira, nadariam juntas, andariam de barco e dariam um mergulho refrescante nas águas frias e transparentes do lago. Todas essas coisas por fazer com sua filha estavam deixando Vivian empolgada e ela resolveu que durante o resto de suas férias, ela não iria querer saber de laptop, artigos, muito menos escrever uma linha sequer. Seu tempo seria dedicado a Briana e dedicado a recarregar as energias porque depois dessas merecidas férias viria um ano cheio de compromissos e agitado.

 

Vivian se lembrou do seu trabalho. Depois de Briana, sem dúvida era a coisa de que mais se orgulhava. Ela tinha orgulho de ter conseguido tanto em tão pouco tempo. Entretanto só quem a acompanhou durante esses últimos anos sabe o quão difícil, trabalhoso e desgastante foi pra chegar aonde chegou. E ela agradecia a Deus todos os dias por isso. Agradecia por ter tido essa oportunidade e por ter sabido agarrar tão bem. Hoje ela podia se dar ao luxo de recusar trabalho, entretanto nem sempre fora assim. Houve épocas em que ela daria um braço direito pra ter um pouco do dinheiro e da oportunidade de trabalhar que tinha agora. Houve um tempo em que sua vida quase foi destruída por causa dessa palavra: dinheiro.

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

 

_\- Mas eu preciso trabalhar – Vivian replicou_

_\- Todos nós precisamos senhorita, mas nem sempre temos condições. E você nesse momento não está em condições – disse aquele homem de olhar bondoso_

_\- Eu simplesmente não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar parada, sem fazer nada. Como vou viver aqui, com tudo isso que está acontecendo sem trabalhar?_

_\- Peça ajuda a alguém, a instituições, parentes, qualquer coisa. Mas por favor, siga as orientações que lhe dei._

_O médico saiu e deixou Vivian lá, deitada e olhando pro teto, um aperto enorme no seu peito e uma vontade de sair correndo dali e deitar no colo do seu irmão. Mas Julian não poderia lhe ajudar nessa hora. Julian não tinha como lhe ajudar. Ela só tinha uma saída, e por mais que odiasse isso, por mais que tivesse jurado que não faria isso mais, ela teve que engolir seu orgulho e falar com a pessoa que simplesmente tinha lhe virado as costas da maneira mais mesquinha possível._

_Ela pegou o telefone e ligou._

_\- Oi sou eu de novo, a Vivian. Você pode, por favor, anotar mais um recado e passar pra ele? – houve uma pausa e Vivian tremeu o queixo – Diga a ele que é realmente muito urgente que eu não ligaria se não estivesse mesmo precisando. Ele precisa me retornar a ligação, por favor, sim? É um caso de vida ou morte, eu preciso da ajuda dele._

_Uma nova pausa, Vivian sacudiu a cabeça, uma lágrima caiu e ela disse._

_\- Muito obrigada, se não fosse por você estar tentando me ajudar, eu nem sei o que seria de mim agora. Por favor, convença-o a pelo menos atender um telefonema meu. Eu seria grata a você pro resto de meus dias – suspirou e tentou sorrir – Saiba que você sempre será uma pessoa especial – ela fechou os olhos – Ok, eu vou ficar aguardando._

_E Vivian esperou. Esperou por três dias e nenhuma ligação veio. Ela pegou o telefone e ligou de novo. A mensagem: “esse número foi desativado a pedido do proprietário”. Vivian sentiu o pânico a invadir e ela foi tomada de uma onda de náuseas que a deixou fraca e tonta._

_Meu Deus, como é que ela ia se virar agora? O que ela iria fazer?_

**FLASHBACK OFF  
  
** TBC....


	4. Chapter 4

Estacionou o carro na garagem da casa, desceu e disparou pra dentro.

 

\- Bri!! Bri! Briana, mamãe chegou!! Onde você está querida? – Vivian foi entrando e chamando pela filha, ao mesmo tempo que tirava a jaqueta e os sapatos

 

\- Vivian minha filha! Que bom que está de volta – Nana a envolveu num abraço carinhoso e depositou um beijo na sua bochecha.

 

\- Nana, que saudade!! Mas onde está Briana?

 

\- Briana está brincando na casa ao lado. Lembra que eu te falei que a casa foi ocupada? Pois é, ela se tornou amiga da pessoa que alugou e agora está lá. Devem estar brincando, eles fazem isso o tempo todo.

 

\- Essa é minha Bri!! Não dá espaço e folga pra ninguém – e Vivian não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar o quão fácil sempre foi pra sua filha fazer novas amizades – Mas eu espero que ela não esteja incomodando ninguém por lá!

 

\- Não, de jeito nenhum. Aliás, eles se adoram. Deram certo de imediato. E ainda bem que ela arranjou companhia enquanto você esteve fora, porque senão ela teria me deixado maluca – disse sorrindo.

 

\- Eu sei disso Nana, e sinto muito, mas as coisas não puderam ser resolvidas tão rápidas quanto eu imaginei – Vivian disse isso e a abraçou mais uma vez – Mas agora eu vou correndo ver minha filha, porque estou louca de saudades!

 

Vivian saiu em disparada porta afora, a fim de ir até a casa ao lado, pegar sua filha, conhecer seus vizinhos e agradecer por tudo.

 

Os risos ecoavam pela casa. Eram gargalhadas. E uma voz infantil dizia:

 

\- Você perdeu!! Perdeu sim!! O erro foi seu e não pode me culpar

 

\- Poxa Bri, foi só uma palavrinha errada. Eu me confundi. Você deveria ter me dado uma chance ao menos. Assim não vale! – fez cara de indignado e Briana gargalhou mais ainda – Não tem cabimento eu perder um jogo idiota pra uma garota!

 

\- Você não gosta de perder! Você não sabe perder! – Briana continuou rindo dele

 

\- E quem gosta? – e ele riu também.

 

Ouviram alguém chamando por Briana. Ouviram alguém se aproximando.

 

\- Jen é minha mãe! Minha mãe chegou Jen! – Briana largou tudo e saiu correndo pra varanda da casa.

Ela gritou quando viu sua mamãe ali. Vivian abriu os braços e Briana correu pra eles, sendo agarrada, levantada do chão e levada de encontro ao peito de sua mãe. Vivian enfiou seu nariz no pescoço da filha, cheirou os cabelos e depositou um beijo no rosto dela. Afastou-se olhou pra ela e disse:

 

\- Como está meu tesouro? Como você está minha pequena Bri? Mamãe estava louca pra te dar um abraço como esse!

 

\- Eu também! Que saudade mãe! – e voltou a apertar o pescoço de Vivian, não querendo sair dali jamais.

 

Só então Vivian notou o homem que se aproximava. Ergueu o rosto pra encará-lo e agradecer por ter feito companhia a sua filha, e então a imagem do homem alto, loiro, jeito despretensioso de andar a atingiu em cheio. E ela congelou. Prendeu sua respiração e a primeira coisa que pensou foi :“ _Ele é perfeitamente lindo!Como pode existir alguém assim?”_. Em seguida vieram todos os sentimentos de uma vez só: raiva, mágoa, indignação e medo, muito medo.

 

Jensen não podia acreditar no que via. Ele chegou bem no meio do abraço e não pode ver de imediato o rosto da mulher, mas quando ela ergueu o rosto ele não pode conter a surpresa. Era Vivian. Vivian. Ele não poderia deixar de reconhecê-la por nada. Ela ainda tinha a mesma presença, a mesma beleza intrigante, a mesma sinceridade nos olhos. Ela estava descalça apenas de jeans e uma regata básica, cabelos presos com mechas soltas em volta do rosto e estava tão impressionante como da primeira vez que ele a viu.

                      

Quando ela o encarou Jensen notou no olhar de Vivian uma gama de sentimentos. E nenhum deles foi de alegria ou surpresa por vê-lo. Ele ficou intrigado e confuso por isso.

 

\- Olá Vivian – Jensen falou de um jeito calmo.

 

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? O que você está fazendo com minha filha? Você não tem o direito de estar aqui! Você não tem o direito sequer de falar comigo! – falou isso com raiva, quase gritando, então se virou e saiu de lá, sem nem olhar pra trás e apertando Briana no peito como se ela fosse a qualquer momento desaparecer.

 

**OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
**

Jensen ficou parado. Testa franzida.  Mãos no bolso, olhando aquela mulher se afastar com Briana. Ele ficou se perguntando que raio de reação foi aquela. O que ele tinha feito de errado. Ele sentiu um aperto no estômago e não conseguiu entender o porquê. E mesmo diante de tanta indignação de Vivian não pode deixar de admirar a beleza singular de Vivian e a intensidade do olhar dela. Parecia que eles tinham se encontrado ontem, e não há tantos anos atrás.

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

  

_\- Droga! Merda! Inferno! Porra! É a última vez que venho numa porcaria dessas! Eu não venho mais, está decidido! Não me importa a grana, não me importa a divulgação. Se for pra ser assim, eu caio fora. Eu odeio essa palhaçada toda!- falou isso soltando mais uma meia dúzia de palavrões._

_\- Eu te ajudaria nos palavrões, mas meu repertório não é tão vasto quanto o seu! – falou uma voz feminina  e de um jeito que ele não pode identificar bem o que era._

_Jensen se virou assustado e só então notou a moça sentada no meio das caixas, e olhando pra ele de forma divertida._

_\- Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui?- ele perguntou franzindo a testa e de um jeito indignado._

_\- Eu sou alguém que acha isso tudo também uma palhaçada e estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que o seu: escondendo dos abutres._

_\- E quem disse que estou me escondendo? – perguntou ele de forma desconfiada_

_\- Ah tá! Então está aqui pra admirar a vista? – e olhou ao redor, onde só se via caixas e mais caixas._

_\- Não te interessa! E saiba que é feio ouvir conversas dos outros!_

_A moça começou a rir de forma descontraída e olhou pra ele._

_\- Você está brincando né? Eu não ouvi conversa de ninguém, você que chegou aqui desabafando, fazendo exatamente o que eu fiz minutos atrás._

_Jensen resolveu ser mais simpático e estendeu a mão._

_\- Me desculpe, eu sou Jensen Ackles._

_\- Eu sei quem você é. Todos que estão aqui sabem. Você é a atração do circo_

_E isso deixou Jensen vermelho e com vontade de mandar aquela moça ir a merda._

_\- Está me chamando de palhaço?_

_\- Ei, relaxa. Eu só estou tentando fazer você relaxar, estou tentando com que você faça piada disso tudo.E se isso te faz palhaço, então você é! – e continuou sorrindo._

_Jensen não sabia dizer por que, mas relaxou um pouco e resolveu entrar na brincadeira._

_\- Pelo menos vale a entrada do circo! Sou um palhaço danado de eficiente! Mas acho que vou pedir demissão!_

_\- Não sei se eles aceitarão. A atração principal pode levar o circo a falência!_

_\- Ah, mas daqui a pouco eles acham outro. E eu não serei lembrado mais._

_\- Duvido! Você pode ser tudo, menos alguém  fácil de esquecer!!!_

_Jensen ergueu as sombrancelhas e olhou divertido pra ela_

_\- Está flertando com um palhaço?_

_\- Não. Eu só acho palhaços adoráveis._

_\- Adoráveis? Eles não deveriam ser engraçados?_

_\- E são. Quando querem. Mas quando não querem, são chatos e sem graça. Mas mesmo assim adoráveis._

_Jensen resolveu parar com as metáforas e ir direto ao ponto._

_\- Ok, eu sei que sou um idiota. Mas por favor, não acredite que eu sou sempre assim. Hoje você me pegou desprevenido, mas costumo ser um cara legal!_

_\- Todos são. Desde que não pisem em seus calos._

_\- Mas é que hoje não estou num dos meus melhores dias. E mais uma vez desculpe pela grosseria do início_

_\- Tudo bem, eu entendi que era só uma reação de defesa._

_\- Reação de defesa?_

_\- Sim, você age instintivamente porque você pensa que todo mundo tem algum interesse por trás de qualquer aproximação._

_Jensen arregalou os olhos e encarou a moça._

_\- Você está se achando bem sabichona não? – falou divertido_

_\- Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu só estou expondo algo que eu vi aqui. Um cara que está bravo, que não quer estar aqui, mas quando alguém descobre isso, ele ataca. Depois se arrepende e tenta ser legal com medo de que essa pessoa o ponha numa situação ridícula e constrangedora. – a moça falou tranquilamente – Mas fique tranqüilo Jensen Ackles, você não vai estar na coluna amanhã._

_\- Coluna?_

_\- Sim, eu sou jornalista de uma revista de fofoca – disse com o sorriso mais enigmático que tinha visto._

_Jensen realmente estava ferrado agora!_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

_  
_ _TBC......_


	5. Chapter 5

Vivian entrou em casa. Ainda apertava Briana com força de encontro ao peito. Briana disse a ela:

 

\- Mamãe poderia me soltar um pouquinho? Você está me sufocando

Só então Vivian notou que poderia machucar sua filha. E soltou o abraço e sorriu, pedindo desculpas e tentando esconder o turbilhão de emoções que estavam rodopiando dentro dela.

 

\- Desculpe minha linda. Mamãe só estava com muitas saudades – sorriu pra sua filha

 

\- Eu também estava – Briana devolveu o sorriso – E mamãe por que você falou aquilo pro Jensen? Ele fez algo de errado? Eu fiz algo de errado? Eu achei que você iria gostar de conhecê-lo. Ele foi muito legal comigo. Ele é muito divertido e agora é meu amigo.

 

Vivian lutou com todas as suas forças pra não chorar na frente de Briana. Mas ela não iria chorar, ela estava em casa. Ela estava com sua filha, isso é o que importava.

 

\- Não se preocupe com isso Briana. Eu acho que não estava pensando direito. E não, seu amigo não fez nada de errado e nem você. – Vivian se recusava a falar o nome de Jensen, porque tinha medo que não conseguisse segurar as lágrimas – Eu só estou cansada por dirigir tantas horas. E sabe de uma coisa? Trouxe presentes pra você, pra Nana e pro Dido. Vamos ao carro pegar?

 

Elas deram as mãos e foram em direção ao carro. Briana entregou os presentes de todos. Era um vestido novo e umas revistas de bordados pra Nana, uma coleira e uma plaquinha nova pro Dido, e pra Briana eram livros, jogos, bonecas e um DVD que ela adorava e que tinha estragado: Mulan.

 

Briana pegou seus presentes e saiu correndo pro quarto dela pra ler os livros e depois ver o DVD. Antes de ela chegar ao quarto, ela parou voltou uns passos e disse a Vivian:

 

\- Mamãe obrigada, eu adorei todos. E depois vou mostrar a Jensen meus presentes. Ele vai adorar assistir o filme comigo e ler a história. Eu te amo, mamãe! – jogou um beijo pra Vivian, sorriu e foi em direção ao quarto.

 

Nessa hora Vivian não pode segurar mais, ela se sentou no sofá, puxou as pernas em direção ao peito, as abraçou recostou a cabeça e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Junto com as lágrimas vieram lembranças, e junto delas vieram sentimentos que há muito ela julgou esquecidos e enterrados na sua alma.

 

  **OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO**

 

 

Jensen estava deitado no sofá, pensando no que ele viu nos olhos de Vivian quando ouviu passos do lado de fora da casa. Levantou-se apressado e abriu a porta. Deparou-se com Briana que trazia no rosto um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele tentou esconder sua surpresa e sorriu pra ela em resposta.

 

\- Jen, eu agora estou muito feliz mesmo! Minha mãe chegou, e eu tenho você como amigo. Tenho Nana. Só falta Tio Julian. Vou ver se quando ele chegar, ele topa fazer um churrasco. Sabia que eu amo churrasco? E Tio Julian faz um churrasco como ninguém!– Briana falava numa velocidade incrível e numa animação sem precedentes. Realmente a volta de sua mãe tinha dado outro brilho a garotinha – Lá nos Estados Unidos tem churrasco também né? E também não sei se você gosta de carne, porque Nana vive dizendo que esse pessoal artista tem um jeito todo estranho de comer e levar a vida – Jensen estava meio tonto com tantas palavras ditas de uma vez e também pelo fato dele ter levantado de forma abrupta. Isso sempre acontecia ultimamente e ele se apoiou na porta.

 

\- Sim Briana, lá tem churrasco, só não sei se o daqui é igual de lá. E fique tranqüila, eu adoro carne – disse sorrindo e tentando disfarçar o mal estar - Que bom que sua mãe chegou. Assim você não sente tanta falta dela – falou Jensen já imaginando que Briana não sentiu o clima pesado entre ele e Vivian e muito menos se deu conta que eles se conheciam. Dando tempo também do seu corpo voltar ao normal

 

\- Eu vim aqui te mostrar os presentes que mamãe trouxe pra mim. Trouxe pra Nana e pro Dido. Eu vou pedir a ela algo pra eu lhe dar, daí quando você for embora você vai ter algo pra se lembrar de mim.

 

\- Não precisa Briana. Sua mãe tem outras coisas pra se preocupar. E, olha, nunca vou me esquecer de você!- disse ele, desencostando da porta e indo em direção ao sofá. Ele já se sentia melhor, e aquela sensação de que ia desmaiar tinha passado – Eu estava indo fazer um lanche, você me acompanha?

 

\- Sim. Mais tarde eu como de novo com mamãe. Assim que ela acordar, porque ela está dormindo agora no sofá. Com certeza não dormiu direito de novo e dirigiu bastante. Deve estar cansada.

 

\- Sua mãe não dorme bem? – Jensen se sentiu ridículo por usar uma criança pra saber mais de alguém que tinha o poder de deixá-lo intrigado.

 

\- Não. Ela muitas vezes fica acordada a noite toda. E ela não sabe, mas já ouvi ela chorar muitas vezes, perto da minha cama. Eu só queria saber o que deixa ela triste assim pra que ela chore e não durma.

 

\- Tenho certeza que não é você. Ela te ama muito pra que você a faça chorar.

 

\- Eu sei que não sou eu. Já perguntei a ela. E ela me disse que eu jamais lhe trago dor, só alegria – Briana disse de forma orgulhosa – Então eu só imagino que seja por causa de Lucca – saiu do sofá em direção a cozinha, foi logo abrindo a geladeira  e pegando uma lata de coca-cola – Jensen você faz aqueles sanduíches de presunto e maionese? E pode fazer também aquelas pipocas com chocolate?

 

\- Oh... eu..sim...claro...claro que faço – Jensen se levantou e foi pra cozinha, tentando não pensar nas coisas que Briana falou. Precisava ser adulto e parar de fuçar na vida dos outros.

 

**OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO**

 

Vivian abriu os olhos. Eles ardiam. Não sabia se era pelo sono ou pelo choro. Ela se levantou passando a mão pelos cabelos e rosto e se dirigiu à cozinha de sua casa.

 

\- Que bom que acordou filha! Está com fome? Quer jantar agora ou vai tomar banho primeiro?

 

\- Cadê Briana, Nana? Não escuto a voz dela em nenhum lugar – Vivian perguntou enchendo um copo de água e levando aos lábios.

 

\- Ela está com Jen, ela disse que ia deixar você dormir e quando você acordasse era só chama-la.

 

\- Droga Nana! Jen? Briana agora só fica enfiada naquela casa? Sozinha com aquele homem que chegou aqui outro dia? Onde está sua responsabilidade? Eu confio em você pra cuidar dela! – Vivian foi falando isso com uma raiva que Nana até então desconhecia que sua menina pudesse ter – Vá agora mesmo buscá-la enquanto eu tomo banho! Vou dar um jeito nisso em dois tempos! – e foi saindo da cozinha em direção a seu quarto.

 

Nana olhou pra Vivian sem entender nada. Aquela não era Vivian. Não era a sempre bem humorada, divertida e pacífica Vivian. Algo deve ter acontecido nessa viagem pra deixá-la nesse estado de irritação.  Sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu em direção a casa do vizinho pra pegar Briana e elas jantarem.

 

\- Briana, acho que sua mãe deve ter acordado! Não acha melhor ir pra casa? – Jensen tentou ser o mais gentil possível pra que a menina não pensasse que ele estava mandando ela embora.

 

\- Quando ela acordar vem me buscar, pedi isso pra Nana. Além do mais quero que vocês se conheçam. Não vejo a hora da gente fazer programas juntos. Você vai ver como minha mãe é divertida!

 

\- Aposto que sim Bri! Aliás eu tenho certeza que sim – Jensen ainda podia ouvir o riso solto de Vivian, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.” _Jens deixe de ser tão preocupado! Pare de levar as coisas tão a sério! Vamos lá, divirta-se! Vamos dançar aqui no meio do nada! Você não deve nada a ninguém!” E ela o arrastou pro meio da praia, onde tinha um grupo de pessoas que tocava uma música animada e ela praticamente o obrigou a dançar. Mas realmente ele se divertiu muito.”_ – Mas ela chegou hoje de viagem, deve estar com saudade de você, vocês tem coisas pra conversar e eu não quero provocar nenhuma confusão. Sua mãe e eu teremos tempo de sobra pra conversar – Jensen proferiu essas palavras com um desejo enorme que isso fosse mesmo verdade.

 

\- Ok Jen, acho que você está certo. Mas me promete que amanhã vamos dar uma caminhada na beira do lago? Nós três juntos?

 

\- Bem, acho melhor perguntar pra sua mãe antes. Pode ser que ela tenha feito outros planos.

 

\- Ta bom, mas se não tiver problemas eu venho te chamar, tudo bem?

 

\- Tudo bem – mas Jensen não tinha certeza se realmente estaria mesmo tudo bem.

 

Ouviram uma batida na porta, Jensen foi abrir e deu de cara com Nana, com uma expressão preocupada.

 

\- Bri, vim te buscar. Sua mãe quer que você vá pra casa. Ela te espera pra jantar.

 

\- Mas por que ela não veio Nana? Eu pedi pra você dizer a ela pra vir!

 

\- Eu disse, mas ela disse que era pra eu vir busca-lá que ela iria tomar banho. Então acho melhor a gente ir. Você sabe que sua mãe não gosta de garotas desobedientes!

 

\- Tá – e virando-se pra Jensen, deu um abraço nele – Até amanhã Jen.

 

Jensen a abraçou de volta e sinalizou um tchau e um sorriso pra Nana.

 

Ele fechou a porta, se encostou a ela e ficou pensando no que tinha acontecido hoje.  Pensou no quanto tudo pode se tornar mais confuso do que já estava. Pensou no olhar de Vivian e ficou se perguntando o porquê de tanta raiva, mágoa e dor naqueles olhos. O que ele tinha feito, se é que tinha feito algo? Vivian mesmo não tinha concordado que seria apenas um final de semana divertido, despreocupado, sem compromissos? E como é que ele foi se aproximar justamente da filha dela? E a principal coisa que ficou martelando na sua cabeça: _“Então eu só imagino que seja por causa de Lucca”_.

 

  **OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
**

TBC.....


	6. Chapter 6

O sol nascia no horizonte. Era um dos espetáculos mais lindos que a natureza proporcionava. A luz do sol despontando trazia com ela a esperança de um novo dia, um novo nascer. O sol surgindo tímido e logo em seguida te enchendo com todo seu brilho, fazia você se sentir forte, poderoso, e seguro. Quando admiramos a beleza e o poder daquela luz dourada, é que podemos notar o quão pequenos somos e o quanto ainda temos que aprender.

 

Vivian queria ter essa força e essa segurança. Ela precisava sentir e isso. E estava ali sentada na areia, na beira do lago, pedindo que o sol a enchesse de força e segurança. Ela buscava o equilíbrio que as forças daquele lugar sempre lhe deram. Vivian não podia deixar as coisas saírem do controle. Ela tinha que encontrar serenidade pra analisar tudo com calma e decidir qual o melhor caminho a tomar.

 

Ela nunca foi uma pessoa que ficasse se lamentando. Nunca foi de ficar chorando sobre o leite derramado, mas certas coisas têm o poder de abalar qualquer estrutura.  Abalar qualquer decisão. Só Deus sabe o quanto ela lutou pra chegar aonde chegou, pra vencer o que venceu e pra ser o que é. Ela precisava manter isso. Pra sua paz de espírito, ela precisava se sentir segura, forte e controlada de novo.

 

Mas nesse momento o que ela sentia era dor, mágoa, saudade, tristeza e medo. Havia também um sentimento que ela se recusava a sentir. Mas ela não ia se permitir a sentir isso. Não podia. Não devia. Não queria. Esse sentimento ela enterrou bem fundo. Mas agora percebia que não foi tão bem enterrado assim. Talvez fosse esse sentimento que estivesse potencializando todos os outros. Talvez seja isso que esteja causando essa reviravolta nela, essa angústia que ela não sentia há muito tempo.

 

E isso tudo veio com a simples visão de uma pessoa. Com a visão da pessoa que ela julgou esquecida lá no fundo da sua mente. Lembrou-se do seu primeiro pensamento sobre essa pessoa: “ _Ele é perfeitamente lindo! Como pode existir alguém assim?”_. E não era mentira. Jensen sempre foi de uma beleza espetacular, arrebatadora e inesquecível. Hoje ele estava diferente, mais velho, mais maduro. Mas ainda assim no mínimo impressionante.

 

Seus cabelos estavam bem mais curtos do que se lembrava, mas ainda loiros e brilhantes, estava mais musculoso também, mas nada que fosse exagerado, enquanto su boca continuava parecendo que tinha sido desenhada, seu porte ainda era altivo quase arrogante, e os olhos. Aqueles olhos faziam com que a gente se afogasse neles, olhos que provocavam sensações arrebatadoras e que te fitavam como se você fosse a única pessoa do mundo. Os olhos dele era o espelho da sua alma. Sempre foram. Os olhos de Jensen sempre o entregaram. E agora ele estava de barba. Uma barba ruiva, aparada, e que não devia estar sendo cultivada há muito tempo, mas era algo não comprometia em nada a sua beleza, pelo contrário.

 

Tanta coisa pra sentir a respeito de Jensen e ela foi destacar justo isso: o quanto ele ainda continua espetacular. Mas Vivian se odiou por ter tido esse pensamento. Ela não queria ter visto tudo isso num simples olhar. Ela queria que ele não mexesse tanto com ela assim. Ela não devia permitir que ele mexesse tanto com ela assim. Mas isso era incontrolável. Junto com esse pensamento, veio aquele sentimento maldito que ela não queria, que ela abominava sentir por ele, mas que também era incontrolável: um desejo mais que animal.

 

Ela precisava mesmo encontrar sua paz de espírito. Ela precisava se focar no que Jensen causou a ela. Ela necessitava se lembrar de tudo que aconteceu, mesmo que isso trouxesse junto tudo aquilo que  ela lutou por tantos pra esquecer, pra cicatrizar.

 

Vivian não podia se esquecer. Ela não queria esquecer. Porque ela sentia que se fizesse isso, ela estaria perdida outra vez. E nunca mais na sua vida ela queria se sentir perdida. Nunca mais.  
  
XxXxXxXxXx  
  


****Caminhar ajuda a espairecer. Caminhar ajuda a colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Caminhar o fazia refletir. Se existe uma coisa que Jensen gosta de fazer sozinho é caminhar. Ele tinha um ritmo próprio, uma atitude própria, um jeito próprio de fazer as coisas. Dependendo de seu estado de espírito ele andava rápido ou devagar, sério ou alegre, silencioso ou cantando, pensativo ou distraído. E ele gostava de caminhar no escuro. Porque no silêncio do escuro ele podia ouvir e sentir mais nitidamente suas emoções.

 

Ele não conseguia dormir, não conseguia tirar o olhar de Vivian da cabeça. Ele não estava entendendo como é que após tanto tempo, ela conseguiu mexer com ele assim. Era como se aquele olhar acusador, magoado, ferido e raivoso o machucasse mais que tudo. Era algo inexplicável, algo que ele não conseguia entender. De modo algum.

 

Levantou-se, vestiu roupas e foi caminhar no escuro. Andou até beira do lago, tirou os chinelos e andou descalço pela areia. A lua refletia na água do lago de maneira intensa e brilhante. Isso trazia uma sensação de paz, serenidade e mistério incríveis. E ele se pôs a caminhar. Caminhava e pensava. Pensava no que tinha sido tudo desde que ele abraçou a mesma profissão de seu pai. Pensou nas horas intermináveis de espera nas pequenas salas de emissora a espera de fazer mais um teste pra um papel. Pensou na sensação de derrota e fracasso a cada vez que ele não era aprovado num teste. Pensou em quantas vezes teve vontade de voltar pro Texas e ser um fisioterapeuta. Pensou na imensa alegria e satisfação que sentiu ao ser escolhido pra viver seu primeiro personagem fixo num trabalho. E depois disso foi só ele trabalhar bem e de forma correta pra tudo ir se encaixando. Mas infelizmente a sua profissão também vive de muita ilusão, de muita coisa forjada e fabricada. Ele achou que nunca entraria nessa, mas ele não era um cara com poderes sobrenaturais ou algo do tipo, ele não teve como evitar, e isso o deixava com muita raiva, muita mesmo. E pra completar seu sentimento de revolta, ainda apareceu Vivian. Vivian que era uma parte de seu passado que ele ainda guardava com muito carinho, com muito respeito. Vivian era algo bom, e então ela surge, e o olhava e falava com ele daquele modo? Que diabos ele tinha feito? O que tinha acontecido mais uma vez que ele era o último, a saber, sobre sua própria vida? Isso o estava tirando do sério! Estava mesmo.

 

Por esses motivos ele estava caminhando. Ele estava tentando achar uma explicação pra tudo isso. Ele caminhou por mais de duas horas. Então achou melhor voltar, primeiro porque daqui a pouco o sol estaria surgindo, e ele não estava a fim de cruzar com ninguém no local e segundo, porque ele não deveria fazer muito esforço físico. Andou bem lentamente, como que pra digerir suas emoções e decisões. Ele iria ter uma conversa com Vivian. Ele precisaria saber o que estava acontecendo, afinal ele não gostava de situações mal resolvidas e depois ele gostava mesmo de Briana, e esse clima estranho poderia prejudicar seu relacionamento com a menina e no final das contas a garotinha sair machucada de tudo isso. Ele não queria isso, de modo algum.

 

O sol já vinha surgindo no horizonte. Jensen fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e se sentiu melhor. Ele abriu os olhos e notou uma figura sentada na areia, joelhos flexionados, pernas abraçadas, queixo apoiado nos joelhos, olhar perdido no horizonte, cabelos escuros esvoaçando. Era Vivian, e Jensen sentiu um aperto no estômago, um frio percorrer pela espinha, e naquele momento sentiu uma vontade insana de abraçá-la e passar as mãos por aqueles cabelos. Ela estava tão relaxada, tão tranqüila, tão serena. Mesmo que ele estivesse vendo só as costas dela, Jensen pode sentir isso no ar. Ele pode sentir um pouco daquela Vivian que ele conheceu. Aquela Vivian engraçada, alegre, espirituosa e cheia de vida. Ele freou seus impulsos e decidiu seguir pra casa, achou melhor deixar a conversa deles pra uma outra ocasião. Ele precisava alimentar-se, tomar sua medicação, descansar um pouco. A sensação de fraqueza e cansaço o estava dominando de novo. E ele se dirigiu pra casa. Por ora, ele não falaria com Vivian, mas isso seria feito o mais rápido possível.

 

Chegando em casa ele comeu uma fruta, bebeu um suco, tomou um banho e se jogou na cama. Agora sim, ele relaxou e conseguiu dormir.

 

Vivian se levantou, estava mais calma, mais tranqüila. Ela resolveu voltar pra casa, Briana acordaria em instantes e ela decidiu que nada e nem ninguém iria estragar as férias delas. Jensen era uma parte enterrada de sua vida, e ele iria ficar lá, bem enterrado e guardado. Ele não iria estragar coisa alguma que ela planejou. Os momentos dela e de Briana eram sagrados, e ele não ia se meter neles. Ela não ia permitir. Ele já prejudicara muito sua vida, já tinha se enfiado em coisas demais, e não iria deixar ele se meter em mais essa. Mesmo que isso não fosse a coisa mais justa a se fazer com Briana. Mas no momento era a maneira que Vivian conseguiria lidar. E ela tentaria a todo custo manter isso. Ela manteria sua relação com Briana, nem que pra isso ela tivesse que engolir Jensen por uns dias. Ele provavelmente não iria ficar muito tempo, essa vidinha pacata e “sem atrativos espetaculares” não iria segura-lo por muito tempo, então só restava a Vivian esperar e torcer pra ele ir embora rápido. E então sua vida voltaria a paz e tranqüilidade que ela lutou pra conseguir. Jensen mais uma vez seria página virada.

 

**XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx**

 

Não existe coisa pior que barulho de telefone. Ainda mais quando você está dormindo e querendo que esse sono não acabasse. Jensen tentou ignorar o barulho irritante, mas então ele se lembrou que somente uma pessoa poderia estar ligando. Atendeu imediatamente.

 

\- Hey Jare!! Que bom ouvir sua voz cara! – Jensen disse genuinamente contente e sonolento– Mas precisava me acordar bem no meio do sono?

 

Jared gargalhou do outro lado imaginando a cara de aborrecido de Jensen. Realmente acorda-lo com barulho de telefone era algo que tirava seu amigo do sério.

 

\- Eu também fico feliz de ouvir a sua, seu pentelho! Mesmo que eu estivesse esperando isso mais cedo!

 

\- Poxa cara, me desculpe. De verdade, eu não tive como ligar antes! Fiquei meio ocupado aqui, sem tempo, sabe. Não imaginava isso!

 

\- Ah! Não teve tempo! Sei – Jared foi falando num tom debochado – Nesse lugar que você está a única coisa que você tem de sobra é tempo. Então não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas. Você é mais inteligente que isso cara! – Jared foi dizendo de forma divertida, só esperando a justificativa do seu amigo pra essa ausência para com ele.

 

\- Jare, eu estava fazendo companhia pra alguém. Quer dizer encontrei alguém aqui que me fez companhia e o tempo passou bem rápido, nem me dei conta. Desculpe-me mais uma vez, Big Jay – Jensen usou o apelido de Jared desde os tempos de Supernatural.

 

\- Jensen Ackles eu juro que queria saber de onde você tira tanta energia, tanta disposição! Sério cara! Até nesse fim de mundo você não tira folga? – Jared estava realmente espantado com Jensen, mas não pode deixar de sorrir pensando que Jensen devia estar se divertindo – Lembre-se: nada de excessos senão você pode se dar mal! – e soltou uma gargalhada ao imaginar a cara de bravo de seu amigo.

 

\- Jared Padalecki, você está insinuando o que? Que eu tenho uma amante aqui? – Jensen falou falsamente indignado – Pois fique sabendo que é uma garotinha, uma menininha linda que anda tomando praticamente todas as minhas horas por dia!

 

\- Jesus! Pedofilia vai ser foda, Jen! Isso não vai dar pra te ajudar!

 

\- Jared! Por favor! Estou falando sério cara! Tem uma garotinha aqui que me deixou mesmo muito ocupado por esses dez dias.

 

\- Uma menininha? Menininha tipo criança ou menininha tipo “essa vai dar trabalho quando ficar um pouco maior”?

 

\- Jare, você está me irritando cara! Assim você me ofende. E vindo de você, justo de você. Ainda mais sabendo o que estou passando! Isso não tem graça! – Jensen disse com um certo tom de mágoa e desapontamento na voz.

 

\- Ei Jen, me desculpe. Eu não tive a intenção de cutucar e nem de ofender. Você sabe disso, _bro!_ – Jared falou de forma sincera e arrependida– E deixe de pensar e falar bobagem que eu não estou contra você, só achei que você estivesse mesmo brincando ou querendo tirar sarro da minha cara. Me desculpe mesmo cara!

 

\- Ok, bro, ok! Eu só estou cansado e meio ansioso. Mas está tudo bem, mesmo. Sei que você não queria ofender

 

\- Cansado? Ansioso? – Jared perguntou muito curioso – Ok, agora você me deixou realmente intrigado. Vamos lá! Comece! Vomita tudo! Explique tudo isso: garotinha, sem tempo, ansioso e principalmente cansado – Jared falou num tom meio bravo com Jensen – Porque se o motivo de seu cansaço for sua irresponsabilidade com sua saúde, eu pego um avião agora mesmo, vou até aí e te arrasto de volta pra casa de seus pais, e ajudo Donna a te amarrar na cama! Ajudo-a até te colocar de volta no hospital!– Jared estava mesmo muito bravo – Você me prometeu Jen! Eu só concordei com essa viagem porque você me prometeu que cuidaria bem de sua saúde, você me prometeu que não faria exageros, que seguiria a risca as ordens médicas! – Jared estava quase gritando com ele – E por falar em ordens médicas já refez seus exames?

 

\- Wow! Acalme-se galinha chocadeira! Está pior que minha mãe! Eu não tenho cinco anos de idade!

 

\- Não tem, mas está agindo como se tivesse! Não era pra você estar cansado! Nem ansioso! Você foi pra esse lugar pra descansar, pra se recuperar, pra ter paz e poder melhorar! Você me garantiu isso! – Jared ainda estava bravo – Será que vou ter que deixar minha mulher aqui e ir aí te pegar pelo pescoço?

 

\- Jare, por favor, se acalme sim? – Jensen tentou falar calmo com ele – Por favor, porque se você continuar gritando comigo, Sarah vai realmente ficar preocupada e eu não quero me sentir culpado por qualquer problema com meu afilhado – Jensen tentou brincar – E por falar em Sarah e o bebê, como vai nosso filho?

 

\- Nosso filho uma ova! Ele ou ela é meu e de Sarah! Minha mulher tem bom gosto. Não iria namorar um branquelo sem graça como você, baixinho, cheio de sardas e com pernas tortas! – Jared estava mais calmo e começou a brincar com Jensen.

 

\- Você vai cair do cavalo, _Sasquatch!_ Essa criança vai nascer loira, e sardenta! Você vai ver e então Sarah irá viver comigo! – Jensen falou divertido – E baixinho é a vovozinha. Você que é anormal!

 

\- Vai sonhando, _Cowboy_! Porque sonhar não paga imposto. E se eu contar isso de novo pra Sarah ela vai te esmurrar quando você aparecer! – Jared riu lembrando da maneira que Sarah fingia ficar brava com Jensen por ele “revelar o segredo deles” – Eu prefiro acreditar na máxima: “Pai é quem cria”!

 

\- Adoro seu otimismo e sua fé inabalável nas pessoas! – Jensen disse de forma irônica ouvindo a gargalhada de Jared do outro lado e ficando feliz por ver que seu amigo tinha se acalmado.

 

\- Jen, não me enrola. Comece a me contar tudo cara! Sem meias palavras agora!

 

\- Bem, vamos lá. A garotinha. É uma menina de “quase oito anos”, da casa do lado que está passando uma temporada de férias, e acredite ou não fala inglês perfeitamente. Na verdade se não fosse por ela, eu estaria em maus lençóis por aqui, até pra beber água!. Afinal se existe uma língua difícil, essa língua se chama “português”. Mas a garotinha é esperta como ninguém, inteligente, divertida e uma excelente companhia – Jensen falou de um jeito muito animado e carinhoso.

 

\- Devo voltar a me preocupar com pedofilia? – Jared falou divertido.

 

\- Jared!

 

\- Ok, continue.

 

\- Essa garotinha se chama Briana e a gente tem passado horas conversando, brincando ou simplesmente fazendo nada, só curtindo a natureza. Ela realmente é uma garota e tanto – Jensen notou que ele falava de Briana de forma bastante entusiasmada – A falta de tempo é por isso, passo a maior parte do dia com ela. O cansaço é porque hoje eu fiz uma caminhada bastante longa e agora estou exausto – Jensen esperava pele enxurrada de reprimendas – Mas antes de você a dar uma de Donna Ackles, eu vou avisando: eu estou tomando os remédios, eu estou me alimentando direito, eu não tive mais tonteiras, eu não passei mais o dia inteiro prostrado na cama, e pra finalizar: eu ainda não fiz os exames, mas vou resolver isso, afinal estou dentro do prazo que o médico me deu, e você ficou de organizar tudo pra mim – Jensen acabou falando de um jeito que queria jogar a responsabilidade em Jared.

 

\- Isso eu já providenciei, fique tranqüilo. E sobre seu cansaço, eu acho melhor você pegar leve mesmo assim cara! Você não vai querer voltar ao hospital não é? Vai querer virar almofada de agulha de novo?

 

\- Nem pensar! De jeito nenhum Jare! Por isso pode ficar tranqüilo, estou me cuidando,, estou sendo um bom garoto! – Jensen falou de forma brincalhona e acrescentou sério – Obrigado por tudo Jare! Obrigado mesmo! Você não sabe o quanto eu sou grato por ter você como amigo! Você foi fundamental nesse processo todo. Nunca vou poder retribuir o que você tem feito por mim. Nunca – Jensen ainda acrescentou – Isso é mais do que posso desejar

 

\- Ei, você é meu amigo está lembrado? Você já fez muito mais por mim? E além de tudo eu tenho que tratar bem o suposto pai do meu filho não é? – Jared brincou com Jensen

 

\- É isso mesmo!

 

\- Ótimo, nada como resolver questões de paternidade com um acordo! – Jared riu e acrecentou – Mas agora por que diabos você está ansioso?

 

\- Não sei se ansioso é a palavra certa.. Eu....na verdade...eu....eu estou meio confuso. Não sei o que sinto, não sei de onde veio isso, esse turbilhão de sentimentos – Jensen suspirou e disse – Vivian está aqui.

 

\- Vivian? – Jared perguntou bastante supreso – A Vivian? A Vivian do final de semana mais maravilhoso, divertido e inesquecível que você teve? A Vivian que te deixou de quatro e depois sumiu, evaporou do mapa? A Vivian que te mostrou que ser você mesmo vale a pena?

 

\- Porra Jared, eu odeio essa sua memória de elefante! – Jensen fingiu exasperação mas continuou – É essa mesmo. E ela continua linda, e eu continuo tendo uma batida mais forte no peito a cada vez que a vejo, mesmo que isso seja sem propósito nenhum, afinal faz tanto tempo e nem deve ter sido tão importante pra ela. Ela não quer papo comigo.

 

\- Como assim Jen?

 

\- A gente se viu, ela me olhou de um jeito estranho. Tinha raiva, medo, mágoa e algo mais que não sei identificar. Ela me olhou e foi soltando parecendo uma leoa: _“Você não tem o direito de estar aqui! Você não tem o direito sequer de falar comigo!”_. Eu confesso que não esperava isso. Aliás, eu não esperava um monte de coisa.

 

\- Mas Jen, isso é meio estranho. Você mesmo me disse que o lance de vocês não foi nada sério. Foi apenas algo inesquecível, mas que infelizmente teve que acabar. E o que mais aconteceu afinal?

 

\- Briana é filha dela!

 

\- A garotinha? A garotinha é filha de Vivian? Ela tem marido? – Jared falou alarmado em seguida – Jensen por favor, cuidado cara! Vai que o marido é ciumento e sabe de vocês? Vai que ele ache que vocês estão virando amantes de novo? Vai que ele é maluco e resolve te perseguir?

 

\- Jared! Estou te estranhando! Está me tratando como se eu fosse uma criança! Eu sei me cuidar, porra! – Jensen falou de forma firme – E pro seu governo, ela não é casada. Quer dizer, pelo menos acho que não é. Mas existe um tal de “Lucca” na história. Não me pergunte quem é, porque não sei e não vou bisbilhotar!

 

\- Ok Jen, desculpe mais uma vez. Mas é que isso me deixou surpreso. Mesmo. Poxa! Viajar pra resolver algo e encontrar um antigo namorico? Mundo meio pequeno esse não?

 

\- Bem, pra dizer a verdade, nem seria. Porque eu vim pra cá porque ela me disse desse lugar há muitos anos. E eu resolvi vir, e confesso que ela tinha razão. É mágico. Vocês deveriam vir um dia desses.

 

\- Quem sabe um dia não é? Jen, isso é mesmo surpreendente. E entendo o porquê de você estar “ansioso”. Mas cara, eu espero que você não faça nenhuma bobagem, não se precipite e muito menos descuide de sua saúde. Por favor cara, você deu um susto tremendo na gente. Eu não posso morrer tão jovem! Tenho um filho ou filha a caminho! E uma mulher linda que me espera em casa pra jantar! – Jared falou de forma carinhosa com Jensen esperando que ele entendesse o recado

 

\- Ok, Jare, prometo me cuidar. Eu vou tentar não mata-los mais de preocupação ok? Prometo que serei um bom garoto! Isso deixa você feliz?

 

\- Deixa Jen. Mas o que me deixaria mais feliz ainda é ver o brilho nos seus olhos de novo. É ver que você superou tudo isso. Isso sim me deixa mais feliz ainda.

 

\- Obrigado Jare! Eu vou tentar, eu prometo.

 

\- Eu vou desligar, Sarah me chama. Deve ser mais uma bugiganga que ela comprou pro quarto do bebê. E Jen....se cuida cara. Semana que vem você irá fazer seus exames, eles vão te ligar. Um grande abraço e não se esqueça de seus pais, eles devem estar preocupados!

 

\- Ok, galinha chocadeira! Valeu pelo aviso. Tchau!

 

Jensen desligou e agradeceu a quem quer que seja por ter colocado Jared no seu caminho. Eles sempre formaram uma boa dupla. E Jensen não poderia pensar em ter ninguém melhor como amigo do seu lado. E ele lembrou do que ele falou de Vivian. “ _A Vivian do final de semana mais maravilhoso, divertido e inesquecível que você teve? A Vivian que te deixou de quatro e depois sumiu, evaporou do mapa? A Vivian que te mostrou que ser você mesmo vale a pena?_ ”. E então ele foi inundado por lembranças que sempre traziam a ele uma alegria misturada a uma sensação de perda indescritível.  
  
TBC..............


	7. Chapter 7

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Como é que ele foi falar todas aquelas coisas? Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Podia até visualizar as coisas no dia seguinte. Tudo que é site da internet, revista de fofoca e jornal sensacionalista dizendo “Jensen Ackles abre o jogo e se acha”._

_Puta merda! Ele precisava conversar com aquela moça! Ele precisava explicar as coisas pra ela! Ela tinha que entender que aquilo foi uma brincadeira. Bem na verdade não foi, ele realmente estava de saco cheio desses eventos que não acrescentavam em nada a sua carreira. Quer dizer..Acrescentava sim, alguns dólares a mais na sua conta, mas nada além disso, e Jensen nunca foi do tipo de pessoa que desse muito valor a dinheiro. Por isso ele tinha ficado tão irritado por estar parecendo um objeto exposto num leilão e prestes a ser adquirido por quem desse o maior lance!_

_Ele relanceou os olhos pelo salão e a viu. Estava conversando com outro convidado do evento. Ela ria de forma descontraída e Jensen foi em direção da garota. O convidado a pegou pela mão e eles foram pra pista de dança. A moça dançava muito bem, e seu parceiro começou a notar isso. Jensen parou e ficou a observando dançar. Ela dançava de um jeito “diferente”, não era vulgar e nem oferecida, só era “diferente”, parece que tinha um estilo próprio, uma sensualidade sutil e  enigmática, um jeito despretensioso e ao mesmo tempo envolvente. Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e afastou os pensamentos, se perguntando por que diabos hoje ele resolveu ser tão idiota._

_A garota continuou dançando e seu companheiro se aproximou dela. Imediatamente ela parou e eles foram em direção ao balcão pegar uma bebida. Jensen não pôde se aproximar dela, mas não tirava os olhos de cima da mulher. Ele estava no mínimo curioso pra saber de fato quem era aquela garota que parecia não fazer parte daquele tipo de coisa, mas estava muito a vontade com tudo, como se nada a incomodasse. Isso intrigava Jensen, e se tinha uma coisa que o atiçava, era a maneira que as pessoas agem perante as coisas. E essa garota era muito, mais muito intrigante. Jensen voltou seus pensamentos pra um detalhe:coluna de  revista de fofoca. Ele estremeceu, porque isso realmente é uma coisa que o assustava e o deixava muito, mas muito aborrecido._

_Sua vida pessoal, é como o nome diz: pessoal, não é de meio mundo. E essas revistas só sabem falar disso, não falam nada de seus trabalhos, de seus projetos, de seus interesses profissionais. Isso ele fala sem problema nenhum, mas quando o assunto é “vida pessoal”, ele vira um bicho arisco e enjaulado. E era isso que ele temia com essa garota. Ela o viu ser o Jensen debochado, irônico, raivoso com um lado da sua profissão que ele odiava, mas não podia ignorar, essa garota o tinha visto sem suas barreiras e ela poderia fazer dele um monstro. Ah! Que inferno! Ele só queria dar as costas e sair correndo dali. Mas não podia ir embora sem falar com a garota, ele tinha que convencê-la a não publicar nada daquilo que ele disse no depósito. Ele até faria um acordo com ela, daria uma entrevista sobre seu novo trabalho que estava sendo um sucesso, o seriado Supernatural, desde que ela prometesse não escrever uma palavra do que ela ouviu antes._

_Jensen continuou de olho na garota, mas ele não podia correr de seu compromisso profissional e não teve mais como se aproximar dela. E o tempo passou, suas horas de contrato naquele lugar tinham terminado, ele se preparou pra sair e ir embora daquele lugar, não sem antes relancear os olhos pelo local a procura da garota. Ele ainda não tinha esquecido seu objetivo de tentar convence-la. Ele procurou e não a encontrou, então ele se aproximou do homem que a acompanhou na dança e totalmente sem jeito perguntou:_

_\- Oi..Ah...Por favor...É...Me desculpe...Mas....Você poderia me dar uma informação?_

_\- Claro que sim. Claro que posso Jensen! – o homem falou como se fosse amigo dele há anos._

_Isso era outra coisa que irritava Jensen, as pessoas acharem que são íntimas dele, as pessoas acharem que o conhece de longa data mesmo só tendo trocado duas palavras com ele. Ele se sentia exposto e completamente desprovido de privacidade._

_\- Sabe aquela moça com quem você dançou? Você poderia me dizer onde ela está?_

_\- Quem? Vivian? Sim, claro que digo! Ficou interessado hein? Bem que sua fama de “pegador” não é mentira! – o homem sorriu achando que estava agradando Jensen, e o mesmo devolveu um olhar irritado e um sorriso sarcástico – É claro que você não ia desperdiçar alguém tão interessante. Mas acho melhor você correr porque ela saiu pra ir embora tem uns cinco minutos e não sei o telefone dela. Então acho melhor você correr, Jen._

_Jensen teve vontade de dizer pra esse homem que quem tinha autorização pra chamá-lo de “Jen” eram somente seus amigos e familiares, mas se conteve e se limitou a agradecer e sair rápido atrás de “Vivian”._

_Ele alcançou a calçada e olhou pros lados, na esperança de encontrá-la. Não viu ninguém, andou até a esquina e olhou pra esquerda. Nada. Olhou pra direita. Nada. E então ele a avistou. Do outro lado da rua, entrando numa livraria. Ele correu e conseguiu alcança-la antes dela entrar completamente na loja._

_\- Ei, ei moça! – Jensen falou meio sem ar, por causa da corrida rápida. – Por favor, queria falar com você._

_\- Olha vejam só se não é o “palhacinho do circo” – Vivian disse de forma divertida, dobrando os braços em frente ao corpo – O que você deseja, Sr Ackles?_

_\- Bem.. Na verdade...Quer dizer...A gente poderia conversar um minuto em particular?_

_\- Por quê?Sobre o que? Acho que não temos nada pra conversar, e na verdade eu estava indo comprar uns livros, se você quiser pode me acompanhar. Eu não quero chegar muito tarde em casa, e esse será meu primeiro final de semana de folga, então quero devorar todos os livros que eu puder, já que não tenho nada pra fazer nessa cidade._

_\- Nada pra fazer aqui? Em Los Angeles? Você ficou maluca? Aqui tem diversão pra tudo que é gosto. Todos os estilos. Você é que deve ser uma nerd que adora ficar em casa enfiada nos livros – Jensen disse tentando provocar a garota_

_\- Eu não sou nerd. Quer dizer nem tanto, só adoro livros. Adoro ler tudo, e estou com saudades de ler algo em minha língua, então vim aqui comprar um livro._

_\- Sua língua? Você não é americana?_

_\- Não – resposta curta, sem margens pra mais perguntas._

_\- Olha, eu sei que você tem seus programas, suas ocupações, mas eu realmente preciso falar com você e depois eu prometo que te levo em casa. Você me daria cinco minutos, talvez dez, do seu tempo?- Jensen perguntou ansioso demais “Diabos o que eu estou fazendo? Estou parecendo um idiota na frente de uma estranha. Tudo isso por medo de uma coluna de revista? Isso não tinha sentido”, Jensen pensou._

_\- Ok, mas pode ser aqui mesmo. No fundo da livraria tem um excelente café, a gente poderia sentar lá e conversar. Tudo bem?_

_\- Olha, não me leve a mal, mas eu não gostaria que alguém me visse com uma mulher e começasse a tirar conclusões precipitadas. Você sabe, Los Angeles é cheia de fotógrafo indiscreto, jornalista que se esconde e na verdade se revela  um fofoqueiro pronto pra soltar qualquer merda que lhe convém... - imediatamente se arrependeu do que disse e fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios._

_\- Ora, ora! O que temos aqui?- Vivian falou erguendo as sombrancelhas – Outra confissão do ator mais arisco que o meio “fofoqueiro” conhece? Uma demonstração de sua tão propagada “arrogância” para com as pessoas da imprensa? Um desabafo que com certeza faria a alegria da imprensa marrom? – Vivian foi cutucando e deixando Jensen sem graça_

_\- Vivian, me desculpe. Não é nada disso, por favor me desculpe, eu realmente não quis dizer nada disso – Jensen estava realmente muito sem graça, completamente sem saber o que dizer – Droga! Eu estou sendo um verdadeiro idiota! Caramba! – Jensen dessa vez soltou indignado_

_\- Relaxe Jensen, apenas relaxe. Você pode ter um infarto – Vivian continuou provocando e deixando o homem acreditar que ela tinha realmente informações muito interessantes – Veja por outro lado, esse tipo de coisa vai ajudar na sua carreira. Você sempre estará na mídia, não será esquecido e na sua área de atuação, ser lembrado é o que importa._

_\- Eu quero ser lembrado pelo meu trabalho e não pelos meus atributos físicos ou minha ideologia! – Jensen falou realmente bravo e nessa hora ele não estava mais nem aí pro que essa jornalista publicasse sobre ele – Eu estou realmente cansado de ter que ficar provando que sou mais que um rostinho bonito na TV, estou de saco cheio de ter que aturar piadinhas sobre o quão devo ser gostoso na cama, estou farto das pessoas se sentirem proprietárias de mim ou de minhas vontades – Jensen continuou falando, algo que não era muito comum partindo dele – E quer saber? Estou de saco cheio de tentar me justificar pra um bando de filho da puta que se acham donos da razão! – Jensen finalizou respirando fundo._

_Vivian ficou fascinada pela cor dos olhos dele. Enquanto ele falava, seus olhos pareciam duas esmeraldas flamejantes, duas pedras verdes e brilhantes naquele rosto esculpido por deuses , naquele rosto tão expressivo. Os olhos de Jensen era algo que não tinha descrição. Eles eram, por mais clichê que fosse, o espelho da alma dele. Tudo que ele sentia passava por eles. Eles mudavam de cor dependendo das emoções que ele sentia. Vivian viu uma nuance de cores, naqueles olhos verdes. Isso a deixou fascinada. Aqueles olhos a deixaram tonta._

_\- Ei, se acalme. Eu só estou brincando. - Ela falou de forma calma e sincera – Jensen não jogue todo mundo no mesmo saco. Não pense que todos querem ferrar com você. Acho que isso está beirando a paranóia. Eu realmente não estou entendendo porque você está tão bravo comigo. Eu mal te conheço! E você também não me conhece. Aliás como sabe meu nome? Você andou bisbilhotando como um fofoqueiro? – Vivian disse sorrindo_

_\- Não..quer dizer...acho que sim... Me desculpe. Eu perguntei de você pra aquele cara com quem estava dançando e ele me disse seu nome – e sorriu também, percebendo o quão ridículo ele deveria ter parecido – Vivian me desculpe mesmo. Eu só não tive um dia muito bom. Estou cansado, com fome, precisando de uns dias de folga. E esse compromisso de hoje só fez acentuar minha raiva contra essas bobagens de “divulgação de imagem”._

_\- Tudo bem Sr. Ackles. Está desculpado. Sou uma pessoa magnânima – ela sorriu de volta e estendeu a mão – Me chamo Vivian Veiga, sou uma “estrangeira”, estagiária de jornalismo, estou em Los Angeles  há dois meses por causa de uma bolsa de estudos, e eu simplesmente odeio esse lado do “jornalismo”. Hoje foi meu último dia nesse tipo de “trabalho”, agora estou indo pro que gosto de verdade – Vivian disse de forma franca._

_\- Estrangeira? Que interessante! Por isso seu jeito “diferente” de dançar!_

_\- Hã? O que?? – Vivian perguntou confusa._

_\- Ah.. nada...esquece.. – Jensen apertou a mão dela de volta – Eu só fiquei surpreso de você ser de outro lugar. Você parece tão a vontade com tudo.  Nunca imaginei que não pudesse ser uma “nativa” – disse ele de forma mais relaxada e só então Jensen reparou detalhadamente nela. Vivian tinha a pele num tom de dourado claro, cabelos castanhos escuros, não era alta, tinha os olhos mais doces que ele já  tinha visto, eram doces e ao mesmo tempo intrigantes, alegres, num tom de mel, uma cor realmente diferente. Seus cabelos castanhos desciam em cachos grandes e soltos até metade das costas, e eles faziam uma moldura fascinante naquele rosto alegre e marcante. Seu sorriso era franco e mostrava dentes perfeitos, lábios nem finos nem grossos, boca rosada e convidativa. Ela exalava atitude, casualidade, simplicidade. Jensen ficou impressionado_

_\- Todo mundo se engana na vida e muitas vezes tiram conclusões erradas de muitas coisas! – Vivian olhou pra ele de volta de forma a tentar guardar na cabeça todos os traços daquele homem tão bonito na sua frente. Ele era mesmo tudo aquilo que saia dele nas revistas. Ele era lindo. Pessoalmente até mais. Talvez pela intensidade do olhar, talvez pelo porte altivo, talvez pelo jeito de falar, ou talvez pelo conjunto da obra mesmo. Jensen era espetacular._

_\- Bem, você me disse que aí dentro tem um café. Será que tem algo pra comer? Estou faminto – Jensen inclinou a cabeça e tentou olhar pra dentro da livraria._

_\- Tem sim. E por sinal eles têm sanduíches bem saudáveis, bem diferentes dessa porcaria que vocês americanos adoram comer!_

_\- Me acompanha?- e Jensen lançou um sorriso que deixou a pernas de Vivian bambas. Ela concordou com a cabeça e entrou na livraria com Jensen logo atrás dela._

_Eles arranjaram uma mesa no fundo da cafeteria, fizeram seus pedidos e Jensen foi logo perguntando de onde ela era e o que ela estava fazendo nos Estados Unidos._

_\- Eu sou brasileira, e estou aqui num estágio, uma espécie de bolsa que minha faculdade no Brasil em convênio com a Universidade daqui, oferece a alunos que se destacam. É um estágio de um ano, passando por diversas aéreas do jornalismo, e dependendo do resultado desse estágio, pode-se ser contratada depois de terminado a faculdade. Eu moro no alojamento, tenho uma retirada pras despesas básicas, e tenho somente um final de semana de folga por mês, que por sinal é esse. Começou hoje._

_\- E justo no seu final de semana de folga você vai ficar enfiada em casa lendo livros? Não acha que Los Angeles e arredores tem mais a oferecer?_

_\- Tenho certeza que tem, mas eu venho trabalhando mais de 14 horas por dia, 7 dias da semana, estou realmente muito cansada, querendo só deitar e não ter horário e prazo pra entregar nada. Dessa vez vou relaxar, vou recarregar as energias. Eu quero muito me sair bem nesse estágio e não vim aqui pra fazer turismo, isso eu faço depois que atingir meus objetivos, o que acredito não irá demorar se eu mantiver a disciplina._

_\- Uau! Que determinação! Impressionante! – Jensen ficou encantado com o entusiasmo dela pela profissão, visto que ele e certos jornalistas não tinham uma relação tão amigável – Mas você também pode relaxar passeando pela cidade, conhecendo coisas novas, vendo o que a cidade tem de melhor e pior também, não se engane. Los Angeles é no mínimo enérgica. É uma cidade onde a alegria, a diversidade e a fantasia imperam. Você deveria experimentar._

_\- Eu iria adorar, mas confesso que eu tenho certo problema com orientação. Eu me perco facilmente e como estou aqui há pouco tempo, preciso ter mais confiança de que não irei parar numa delegacia de policia pedindo ajuda pra voltar pra casa._

_\- Duvido que isso aconteceria. Você me parece tão segura de si, tão auto-suficiente. Provavelmente colocaria ladrões pra correr num minuto._

_Vivian não pode deixar de soltar uma risada, e som dessa risada fez a nuca de Jensen arrepiar. Ele disse a si mesmo pra deixar de ser um babaca, um idiota adolescente, só porque acabou de conhecer uma mulher que o intrigou, que o deixou curioso._ Isso nninha tipo " ocupado por esses dez dias.o ou alegre, silencioso ou cantando, pensativo ou distraho mentos em ordem. E E para E   _E pra completar o absurdo disso ele falou:_

_\- Eu mostro Los Angeles a você, e também os arredores. Basta que aceite. – “Podem me internar, eu realmente perdi o juízo. Convidando uma estranha, uma garota que parecia ser bem mais nova que ele, uma pessoa que ele conheceu a três horas, e ainda por cima jornalista de uma revista de fofoca, pra passar o final de semana com ele. Eu estou louco, mesmo”._

_Vivian inclinou a cabeça e olhou de forma curiosa pra ele. Nos olhos dela passavam curiosidade, dúvida e zombaria e então numa fração de segundo a indignação e a raiva tomaram conta daqueles olhos cor de mel._

_\- Ok, vamos encerrar essa conversa, porque você deve estar achando que eu sou uma idiota não é?- Vivian estava se levantando e pegando a bolsa, de um jeito feroz – Quem você pensa que é? E ainda mais o que você acha que eu sou? Mais uma latina que veio pra essa droga de país em busca de sexo fácil?Mais uma deslumbrada que está na frente de um ator conhecido, louca pra abrir as pernas pra ele e se gabar pras amigas? – ela foi soltando isso, e apontando o dedo pra ele de forma acusadora e Jensen ficou de queixo caído com o brilho dos olhos dela – Pois saiba de uma coisa Sr. Ackles, você não é a última coca-cola do deserto. Eu não estou aqui em busca de diversão, não desse tipo de diversão. E vocês, americanos, deveriam parar com essa arrogância desmedida quando se referem a outras pessoas. Eu não sou esse tipo de gente, eu não estou disponível. E tampouco me vendo, seja pro que for. Por matéria, por sexo ou por um belo par de olhos. Você é patético! – e saiu pisando duro pela livraria, deixando as poucas pessoas ali se perguntando que raios estava acontecendo._

_Jensen demorou a assimilar a reação de Vivian, e quando assimilou, deixou dinheiro sobre a mesa e saiu em disparada atrás dela._

_\- Vivian! Vivian! Ei espere! Por favor, espere! – mas ela continuou a passos largos, sem olhar pra trás, Jensen andou  mais rápido pra alcançá-la, e pegou no braço dela. A reação foi de uma leoa, o olhar de uma pantera pronta pra pular em cima de sua presa. Jensen estremeceu com a ferocidade daqueles olhos._

_\- Não toque em mim! Não encoste sua mão em mim! Eu começo a gritar e aí você vai parar nas primeiras páginas de todos os jornais, já que é isso que você gosta, não é?_

_\- Pare com isso Vivian! Você tirou conclusões precipitadas, você entendeu tudo errado. Por favor me escute, por favor! – então Jensen soltou o braço dela e continuou – Pelo amor de Deus não imagine coisas onde não tem. Eu não sou esse tipo de homem, eu não penso nada de pessoas estrangeiras e tampouco quero que você compre ou venda nada. Poxa Vivian! Eu não sou tão idiota e vil assim ok?- Jensen falava isso e olhava bem dentro dos olhos dela, e se perguntou mais uma vez o que ele estava fazendo se justificando pra uma estranha. – Vivian, eu só quero passar um tempo com você, quero conversar mais com você, saber de você. Eu não sou o tipo de homem que ofende as pessoas dessa maneira. Por favor, acredite em mim. Meu único interesse é poder usufruir umas horas de sua companhia. Nada mais. Você tem todo o direito de não aceitar, mas não de me acusar de ser praticamente um cafetão. Isso é injusto! E mais uma vez me desculpe se te ofendi ou falei algo impróprio. – Jensen deu um passo pra trás e esperou pela reação de Vivian._

_Ela olhou bem dentro daquele verde todo, e analisou tudo que via lá. Ela viu um sincero pedido de desculpas e uma confusão dos diabos. Talvez ela tenha visto coisas demais, mas Vivian estava cansada de tanto preconceito, tanta alfinetada e insinuações das pessoas desde que chegou a esse país. Vivian acreditou nele, não sabia por qual motivo, mas ela acreditou naquele homem. Acreditou e resolveu baixar a guarda._

_\- Ok, Jensen. Eu aceito suas desculpas, e também as peço se fiz algo que te magoou.. É que  só reagi a uma coisa que acontece mais do que você pensa. Vamos esquecer isso._

_\- E meu convite? Aceita ou não?_

_\- Aceito, eu só tenho que ir até em casa tomar um banho._

_\- Tudo bem, eu te levo até lá e espero no carro se isso for pra te deixar mais tranqüila - ele sorriu de lado e deu de ombros._

_\- Até eu chegar lá eu resolvo – olhou pra ele e sorriu, piscando um olho_

_\- E  você me deve um lanche, meu estômago não para de reclamar. Culpa sua!_

_Jensen foi andando até o carro que estava umas duas quadras adiante, no estacionamento da empresa onde ele passou a tarde, Jensen mantinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, Vivian estava do seu lado relanceando uns olhares de lado pro perfil daquele homem estonteante, e se perguntando o que ela estava fazendo afinal, pressentindo que aquilo tudo poderia ser uma experiência e tanto._

_Jensen a levou até em casa, subiu com ela no apartamento, sentou no sofá e a esperou se arrumar. Ele ouviu o clique da chave na porta do quarto de Vivian e não pode deixar de sorrir. Relanceou os olhos pelo lugar e notou que era um apartamento universitário comum, com coisas que todos tem, e exceto pelo laptop, por livros e mais livros e duas fotos num porta retrato, o apartamento não tinha nenhum toque pessoal a mais. Ele andou até as fotos e viu que eram de um casal de meia idade, e a outra era de uma menina de uns 15 anos e um homem com os seus vinte e cinco ou vinte e seis anos, abraçados. Ele percebeu que a menina era Vivian, mas o homem não fazia nem idéia._

_\- Meus pais, Daniel e Laura,  e meu irmão Julian quando ele comandou pela primeira vez um barco._

_\- Seu irmão é marinheiro?_

_\- Sim. Ele estuda pra isso desde os dezesseis anos e hoje é um comandante muito eficiente. Ele é meu referencial de ser humano._

_\- Parabéns, família é algo muito importante na vida de qualquer um._

_\- Também acho, por isso eu agradeço todos os dias por ter Julian._

_\- Seus pais não contam?_

_\- Contaram sim até os sete anos quando eles morreram e ficamos somente Julian e eu._

_\- Sinto muito._

_\- Obrigada, mas não fique constrangido. Não tenho problemas com isso. Eles morreram num acidente de carro, e Julian me criou. Ele é 11 anos mais velho que eu. Quando meus pais morreram, Ju só tinha 18 anos, começando a carreira na marinha, mas nunca pensou em me deixar sob a responsabilidade de outras pessoas que não fosse ele. Julian fez de tudo pra gente ficar juntos, e eu tive a pessoa mais linda do meu lado sempre. Por isso agradeço todos os dias por tê-lo.._

_\- Ele deve ser um cara e tanto. Gostaria de conhecê-lo um dia._

_\- Pode ser. Quem sabe? Não sabemos o dia de amanhã – Vivian falou com um sorriso enigmático – Estou pronta, vamos?_

_\- Uau!! Você deveria dar um curso sobre “Como se aprontar rápido pra não enervar homens”!_

_Eles saíram do apartamento de Vivian e foram pro outro lado da cidade. Vivian nunca tinha estado por lá. Achou tudo muito iluminado, vibrante e moderno. Jensen escolheu uma cantina italiana e sentaram numa mesa no canto, com pouca iluminação._

_Jensen observava Vivian comer e ficou impressionado. As mulheres  com as quais  ele saia não tinha aquele apetite todo, não comia com tanto prazer, elas estavam sempre em dieta, mas Vivian parece que não sabia o que era aquilo. Ele ficou intrigado._

_\- Você sempre tem esse apetite?_

_\- O que foi? Estou te assustando com meus modos selvagens?- Vivian disse entre uma garfada e outra._

_\- Não, nada disso. Estou só impressionado e encantado- Jensen pensou que idiotice era aquela de ficar encantado vendo gente comer. Ele só podia estar perdendo mesmo o juízo.-. Faz tempo que não vejo uma mulher comer assim, sem medo da ditadura da magreza._

_\- Acho que você anda saindo com muita gente chata e limitada Jens!_

_Jensen olhou pra ela de forma intensa pensando no apelido que ela lhe deu. “Jens”. Muita gente lhe chamava de Jen ou J, mas dificilmente alguém lhe chamava de “Jens”, e ele gostou de ouvir o apelido na boca dela. Gostou de ver como os lábios dela se movimentavam pra dizer essa pequena palavra: Jens. Ele sentiu um leve arrepio na nuca, e decidiu ignorar o recado do seu corpo e se concentrar na conversa de Vivian._

_\- Você deveria ampliar seu círculo de amizades, nem todo mundo vive num mundinho de imagem perfeita, fotos, clinicas de estética, academia, e outras coisas similares. Eu jamais teria paciência pra viver uma vida assim, onde tudo gira em torno de sua imagem. Onde você tem que calcular cada passo que dá pra não desfazer aquela imagem que construiu. Isso deve ser extremamente desgastante._

_Ele estava encantado com Vivian, com suas posições, suas argumentações e seu modo de encarar a vida. Ela parecia ser muito madura e determinada pra idade. Sim, porque Jensen acreditava sinceramente que ela não tivesse mais que 22 anos. Só que por incrível que pareça isso não estava sendo importante pra ele. A idade dela. Normalmente Jensen era meio receoso quanto a garotas muito novas, porque elas enxergavam só o ator bonito que aparecia na televisão, e não o homem Jensen Ackles. Mas Vivian tinha um jeito diferente, ela tinha planos pra sua própria vida, ela encarava tudo com uma simplicidade tremenda. Isso impressionava Jensen e fazia-o querer estar e conversar mais com ela._

_\- Eu também não gosto disso Vivian. Na verdade eu odeio esse lance todo. Eu odeio ter que me preocupar se minha camisa não tem buracos, odeio ter que pensar se meu cabelo está bem cortado, se meus sapatos não estão velhos demais, se minha malhação está sendo eficiente. Mas minha agente sempre diz que isso faz parte do negócio e eu tenho que aceitar. Ela adora dizer-me que vou acabar esquecido por ser arisco e franco demais. E que um ator tem que estar em evidência, sempre. Não sei se concordo com ela, mas sei lá, acho que isso é mesmo necessário._

_\- Jens, não mude – “De novo o apelido”, Jensen pensou. E de novo aquele arrepio – Não deixe que esse mundo de ilusão o engula e você acabe se esquecendo de quem você realmente é, não permita que esse mundo o confunda a ponto de achar que você é o errado por tentar ser você e eles estão certos por fabricarem uma imagem e vivenciá-la. Tenha domínio de sua vida, do seu trabalho e daquilo que você é! Isso vai te fazer sempre especial. – Vivian tinha os olhos brilhantes e a face corada. Jensen nunca teve tanta vontade de beijar uma mulher como agora._

_Vivian se assustou com a veemência de suas palavras. Nem ela estava entendendo porque estava falando aquilo. Parecia que Jensen precisava ouvir aquilo, precisava reforçar suas convicções. E Vivian se sentiu uma boba por estar dando conselhos pra um homem que acabou de conhecer. Mas era algo que ela não podia controlar. Aqueles olhos verdes eram sinceros demais, eram abertos demais, eram lindos demais pra alguém tentar mudar algo neles. Jensen transmitia a Vivian uma sensação de total liberdade e sinceridade. Jensen pedia transparência e Vivian nunca iria deixar ser sincera com quem quer que fosse, ainda mais com ele, com aquele olhar tão intenso. Vivian não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto dele. Ela sentia uma vontade tremenda de tocar aquele rosto, de contar cada sarda que ele tinha, de sentir a textura da pele dele. E definitivamente ela não estava normal hoje. Porque ela acabou de conhecer o homem, e com certeza depois de seu rompante moralista de antes ele  não iria querer nada com ela. Então baixou a cabeça e continuou comendo._

_\- Quantos anos você tem Vivian? Só pra eu ter certeza que não estou fazendo nada ilegal, ok? – falou tentando fazê-la sorrir de novo._

_\- Está com medo da polícia Sr. Ackles? – Vivian resolveu brincar um pouco com ele._

_\- Estou. Policia e eu não temos um bom relacionamento, sabe? A polícia do Texas sabe ser rigorosa. – Jensen falou enquanto finalizava seu jantar e bebia um gole de vinho._

_\- Você? Envolvido com a polícia?  Realmente é uma surpresa atrás da outra! – Vivian recostou na cadeira e observou Jensen._

_\- Sim, eu já fui adolescente um dia e fiz bobagens. Já dirigi bêbado, já bebi escondido e já fui pego pichando muros e chutando latas de lixo. – Jensen lembrou dessas coisas com um sorriso – E em Richardson isso era corrigido com aulas intermináveis de boa conduta e com horas infindáveis de serviços prestados a comunidade. Mas eu fiz tudo isso sempre com um palavrão na boca. Minha mãe ia à loucura. Mas isso durou muito pouco tempo, logo recuperei meu juízo e voltei a ser o garotinho de família. Na verdade eu me sinto melhor nesse papel. Não nasci pra ser rebelde sem causa. Foi só uma bobagem adolescente._

_\- Pois bem Jensen, eu tenho 19 anos. Sou responsável legalmente por mim no estado da Califórnia, não se preocupe._

_Jensen engoliu em seco por saber que ela era realmente muito nova. O melhor que ele tinha a fazer é levá-la pra casa, se despedir, ir embora e tirar esses pensamentos de beijar, tocar, acariciar de sua cabeça. O melhor a fazer seria recuperar seu juízo e parar de querer agarrar Vivian e parar de querer sentir o gosto daqueles lábios. Mas Jensen hoje não estava normal. Ele não queria que ela fosse embora, ele não queria que ela o deixasse, ele não queria que aquele jantar acabasse nunca. Mas ele ainda possuía um pouco de sanidade e resolveu pedir a conta e ir embora._

_Vivian ficou confusa pela reação de Jensen ao dizer sua idade. Ela não podia acreditar que a idade dela fosse um problema pra ele. Ele tinha ficado  mudo e baixado o olhar, sem falar que pediu a conta, uma mostra de que ele não queria mais a companhia dela. Isso fez com que Vivian sentisse um aperto no estômago. E de novo ela se questionou o que era aquilo, aquela vontade de não sair de perto dele._

_\- Você deve estar cansada, acho melhor a gente ir embora._

_\- Eu não estou. Quem foi que disse que iria me mostrar um pouco de Los Angeles?_

_\- Sabe.. Eu... Olha... Não sei se é realmente uma boa, Vivian!_

_\- Por que Jens? – e de novo o apelido. Jensen arrepiou de novo e reforçou sua decisão de levar Vivian embora antes de fazer uma bobagem. Isso estava ficando sem sentido._

_\- Porque eu me lembrei que tenho um compromisso bem cedo, e eu sou o tipo de pessoa que precisa dormir bastante pra poder estar inteiro no outro dia. Desculpe Vivian._

_\- Tudo bem. Eu dou um jeito de conhecer Los Angeles sozinha. – Vivian sentiu uma vontade tremenda de gritar de frustração. E teve absoluta certeza que ele estava mentindo. Que o motivo não era aquele. Jensen tinha dito que tirou uns dias de folga._

_Ele pagou a conta, entraram no carro e seguiram pra casa dela, num silêncio desconfortável. Jensen estacionou seu carro, se virou pra ela e antes de dizer algo Vivian pediu a ele:_

_\- Sei que você me disse que precisa dormir, mas poderíamos ir ali na esquina e tomar um sorvete? Você não esperou eu pedir a sobremesa no restaurante. – Vivian disse com um sorriso tímido_

_\- Claro que sim Vivian, desculpe pela grosseria. Vamos até a sorveteria._

_Eles desceram do carro e caminharam até lá. Vivian pediu um sorvete de creme, um bem comum, ela nem gostava de sorvete, ela só queria poder estar mais um pouco junto dele. Jensen pediu um de chocolate, e eles começaram a fazer o caminho de volta._

_\- Você sempre quis vir pros Estados Unidos Vivian?_

_\- Eu sempre quis viajar e estudar jornalismo. Quero ser uma correspondente, e pra isso precisava ganhar esse estágio. E era aqui. Ganhei. Consegui. Então vim. Estou aqui._

_\- E seu irmão?_

_\- Ele me apóia em tudo. Julian sabe de meus sonhos, sabe o que quero e me ajuda sempre._

_\- Não sente falta dele? Por  estar longe dele? Afinal são somente vocês dois não é?_

_\- Sim, apenas nós dois. Não temos mais parentes. E realmente sinto saudades dele, mas a vida de Julian é essa, passar meses no mar. Eu me acostumei a isso, ele sempre passou longos períodos longe de mim. Longe fisicamente, mas nunca longe emocionalmente. E ele me garantiu que passa por Los Angeles numa de suas viagens e fica aqui comigo uns dias. E assim é nossa vida._

_Jensen olhou pra ela mais uma vez e a vontade insana de beijá-la voltou. Ele tentou não pensar nisso e sorriu._

_Chegaram à porta do prédio, e Vivian parou. Olhou pra ele e perguntou:_

_\- Jens saber a minha idade te incomodou? – ela foi direta – Jens, você acha que por eu ter dezenove anos eu não posso tomar minhas próprias decisões? Ou você acha que sou uma fútil e desmiolada que não sabe ainda o que quer?_

_\- Não! Vivian não! Você é tudo, menos fútil e desmiolada. Não é nada disso!_

_\- Então o que é? Eu não sou burra e notei que você mudou desde que eu disse isso._

_\- Vivian...olha....eu não sei....Não é...não é isso...Não é o que está pensando - Jensen estava sem palavras, nem ele sabia o que estava mesmo acontecendo._

_Vivian chegou perto dele e o beijou de leve. Ela encostou seus lábios nos lábios dele e sentiu o gosto de chocolate._

_\- Eu odeio chocolate, mas eu não estava mais resistindo a fazer isso._

_O resto de sanidade de Jensen foi pro espaço. Ele jogou o sorvete no chão, pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e pressionou seus lábios nos lábios dela. O beijo foi firme, e possessivo. Jensen sentiu os lábios gelados de encontro ao seu, e forçou a entrada de sua língua na boca de Vivian. Ela fechou os olhos e o recebeu imediatamente, sentiu a força e a textura daquela língua dentro da sua boca, e deixou ser conduzida por aquele beijo que estava lhe tirando as forças. Jensen era firme e decidido, seus lábios eram macios e ele estava fazendo movimentos com a língua que estava deixando Vivian tonta._

_Suas bocas se separaram, ele encostou a testa dele na dela, Vivian manteve seus olhos fechados, ele respirou fundo, e disse:_

_\- Eu também não pude resistir, eu queria fazer isso a noite toda, e ainda quero._

_Vivian então se aproximou dele e dessa vez foi ela quem forçou a língua, ele  abriu a boca, a recebeu e deixou que ela buscasse o que quisesse. Ao sentir a língua de Vivian, Jensen deixou seus instintos tomarem conta dele, o beijo se tornou urgente, forte e intenso. Vivian correspondia de uma forma carnal, de uma forma urgente também como se daquilo dependesse sua vida._

_Quando se afastaram, ambos estavam ofegantes, e com um brilho nos olhos que pediam mais, muito mais._

_\- Acho melhor a gente entrar Jens, aqui na rua não fica bem terminarmos o que começamos. – e Jensen achou que iria explodir de tanto desejo por essa mulher ao ouvir ela chamá-lo de Jens de novo – Vamos entrar. Vamos terminar esse assunto lá dentro, ok?_

_E eles entraram, abriram a porta do apartamento e Jensen não resistiu mais. Ele a agarrou, levantou-a do chão, e foi beijando Vivian até o quarto. Ele não queria mais se desgrudar da boca dela, ele precisava sentir a pele de Vivian, precisava sentir seu toque._

_E Vivian correspondeu aquele beijo, o abraçou pelo pescoço e ficou beijando e mexendo nos cabelos dele enquanto ela era levantada do chão. Vivian achou que nada no mundo poderia ter a sensação mais inebriante que o beijo de Jensen._

_E ele a colocou na cama. Afastou-se um pouco, a olhou com desejo e perguntou com voz suave e rouca:_

_\- Tem certeza, Viv? Paro imediatamente se você achar que estou ultrapassando os limites. Não quero que você fique brava._

_\- Tenho certeza sim. Como nunca tive antes. E se você não ultrapassar esses limites agora, eu vou começar a ficar mesmo brava._

_Jensen sorriu e voltou a beijá-la. Beijou de forma lenta e suave, de forma que pudesse saborear cada momento que eles estavam tendo. Ele foi beijando e despindo Vivian, e ela fazia o mesmo com ele. Quando ambos estavam nus, eles se afastaram, olharam intensamente um pro outro. Os olhos verdes dele mais claros e brilhantes que nunca, e os olhos cor de mel dela parecendo  duas chamas de tanto desejo e satisfação. Vivian tocou no rosto dele e disse:_

_\- Me faça ir às nuvens Jens, me faça sentir que valeu cada segundo que estou passando com você. Porque eu vou fazer você sentir que valeu a pena._

_Jensen então voltou a beijá-la e a explorar o corpo dela com as mãos. Mãos firmes e eficientes.  Vivian tocou em cada canto daquele corpo lindo e pecaminoso. Ela beijou cada curva daquele corpo, saboreou cada momento que pôde ter Jensen totalmente entregue em suas mãos. Ele tocou nela em pontos que a levaram a loucura, fez com a boca algo que Vivian jamais pensou que pudesse existir. E quando ambos atingiram o clímax, ambos se perguntaram por que eles não tinham feito isso mais cedo. Eles se perguntaram quando é que iriam repetir a dose. Porque queriam poder sentir novamente aquela plenitude de intimidade e satisfação que estavam sentindo. E como pra que comprovar tudo isso, eles se abraçaram e dormiram assim, juntos como se nunca mais quisessem se separar._   
  
_Vivian abriu os olhos, ainda estava escuro, mas não demoraria amanhecer. Sentiu um peso em suas costas, olhou pro lado e viu que Jensen estava lá. E o peso era o braço dele. Ela virou de lado, não tirando o braço, ele resmungou e continuou dormindo. Vivian ficou admirando aquele rosto perfeito. Os cabelos loiros,as sombrancelhas bem delineadas que acompanhavam o formato das pálpebras e tão loiras quanto seus cabelos, os cílios eram tão longos que pareciam moldados artificialmente, as sardas no nariz e em parte do rosto só acrescentavam charme e um ar de molecagem ao rosto, o nariz levemente torto mas que em nada comprometia a beleza do rosto, e a boca. Aquela boca que convidava a pecados que seriam imperdoáveis, que fazia e dizia coisas pra deixar uma mulher se sentindo mais que especial. O queixo, com uma barba que despontava, barba essa que Vivian jurava ser ruiva se um dia ele deixasse crescer. Vivian não resistiu e tocou com a ponta dos dedos aquele rosto, como se aquilo pudesse marcar a ferro e fogo a imagem desse rosto no seu cérebro. Com certeza não haveria nada mais lindo e inesquecível que Jensen Ackles dormindo relaxado e satisfeito. Vivian continuou sua exploração tátil, Jensen suspirou e se mexeu levemente. Ela então passou as suas costas, ombros e braços._

_Vivian se esgueirou pela cama,  tirando o braço de Jensen cuidadosamente pra não acordá-lo, e começou a beijar os ombros, a curva do pescoço, as costas. Ela se posicionou com os joelhos, cada um do lado do corpo de Jensen, tirou os lençóis e começou a beijá-lo suavemente em cada pedaço das suas costas. Jensen se mexeu, resmungou e soltou um suspiro. Vivian continuou beijando cada centímetro daquele corpo esculpido pelos deuses, e foi descendo até chegar próximo de suas nádegas. Quando ela deu uma leve mordiscada em seu traseiro, Jensen se virou, Vivian ficou no rumo de sua barriga e sorriu pra ele. Jensen olhou pra baixo e encontrou o rosto mais lindo emoldurado por cabelos negros sorrindo pra ele. Não podendo resistir a puxou pra cima, e disse com a voz rouca de quem acaba de acordar:_

_\- Você sabe como acordar um homem! – e deu um beijo vigoroso em Vivian._

_\- Espero poder ser retribuída por isso e não ser penalizada por não terminar o serviço – Vivian disse com um olhar que fazia Jensen sentir um aperto na sua virilha._

_\- Eu interrompi o serviço? Oh, não! Mate-me! – disse de forma divertida– Eu não me importo se você quiser terminar o serviço. Prometo não interromper dessa vez._

_\- Ok, você vai ver que eu mereço ser retribuída depois._

_Jensen só sorriu e recebeu um beijo de leve. Vivian foi beijando aquele queixo, desceu pelo pescoço, fazendo toques suaves com a língua e aspirando o cheiro de Jensen. Era um cheiro que misturava um perfume cítrico amaiderado com cheiro de homem, cheiro de uma pessoa que tinha tido uma noite cheia de desejos. Ela beijou seu tórax, passou a língua pelos mamilos dele e Jensen jogou  a cabeça pra traz, inclinou o queixo e as costas  e soltou um gemido rouco. Vivian o beijava e o tocava. Ela deixava um rastro de fogo na pele de Jensen e o tocava em suas partes mais íntimas, fazendo com que Jensen ficasse totalmente a mercê daquela sensação inebriante e avassaladora. Ele não se lembrava de ter ficado tão “entregue” assim antes. Normalmente era ele quem tomava a iniciativa, mas dessa vez ele estava com alguém que era decidida e sabia o que queria a acima de tudo sabia o que estava fazendo, e com isso estava deixando Jensen sem ar. Vivian continuava sua exploração oral do corpo de Jensen, sem jamais se esquecer de tocá-lo. Jensen  a tocava também, tentando retribuir um pouco do que ele estava sentindo, mas ele sabia que no momento ele não tinha condições de pensar com clareza. Vivian chegou ao umbigo dele passou a língua em volta, fazendo movimentos sensuais e deixando o pênis de Jensen mais duro do que já estava, ela foi descendo pela parte inferior do abdômen abaixo do umbigo, sem jamais deixar de explorar com a boca, e quando Jensen pensou que ela colocaria a  boca em seu pênis,  Vivian simplesmente só soltou um suspiro perto dele, um leve sopro  e começou a beijar em volta, beijava de leve as coxas de Jensen, as partes internas dele, os quadris, o que estava levando Jensen a loucura. Ele agarrou o cabelo dela e disse:_

_\- Viv, por favor! Isso está maravilhoso._

_\- Jens, ainda não chegou na melhor parte._

_E dizendo isso ela beijou de leve a cabeça de seu pênis, um beijo suave, que fez Jensen soltar_

_\- Puta que pariu – ele riu sem graça – Desculpe Viv, não pude controlar!_

_\- Tudo bem, nesse exato momento eu sou a “puta” mais feliz do mundo. E vou fazer você delirar._

_Dizendo  isso, Vivian começou a fazer com o pênis do Jensen algo que ninguém tinha feito antes usando a boca. Ela tinha uma língua quente, macia e eficiente. Ela sabia ser firme quando preciso, e suave quando menos imaginava. Vivian abocanhava o  pênis de Jensen  e fazia com que ele desejasse  ficar pra sempre sentindo essa coisa envolvente, quente e  inebriante. Ela lambia, beijava, subia e descia com movimentos enlouquecedores. Passava a língua por sua fenda e tocava de leve suas bolas, o que deixava Jensen tonto. E como que pressentindo que ele estava quase atingindo o orgasmo, Vivian passou a fazer movimentos mais intensos e rápidos, o que levou Jensen a movimentar os seus quadris. E ele não pode se controlar mais, seu líquido explodiu na boca de Vivian. Ela ficou lá, provando seu sabor e fazendo carinhos  até Jensen se sentir totalmente entregue e anestesiado._

_Vivian, limpou o canto da boca e se aninhou nos braços dele, beijando de leve seu pescoço.E eles ficaram um bom tempo assim, abraçados e em silêncio. Silêncio esse que não era desconfortável, mas íntimo. Um silêncio que queria dizer muitas coisas. E então, depois de um certo tempo,  Jensen disse com a voz arrastada:_

_\- Você merece muito mais que uma simples retribuição Viv. – ele se voltou pra ela e seus olhos eram mais verdes que tudo, ele a beijou, de um jeito quente e doce, em seguida fazendo com a língua dele e com as mãos o que Vivian poderia descrever como “morrer no paraíso”._

_ _ TBC.... _   
_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**


	8. Chapter 8

Vivian sempre achou os momentos que passava com Briana os mais importantes e enriquecedores. Sua filha nunca deixava de surpreendê-la. Desde que nascera, Briana se mostrou de uma tranqüilidade, força e compreensão incríveis. Nem parecia que ela tinha apenas 7 anos. Briana sempre pareceu adulta demais pra idade. Isso muitas vezes assustava Vivian, achando que sua filha pudesse estar pulando etapas ou vivenciando algo que não era próprio pra idade. Mas seus medos logo iam embora quando ela via sua filha sorrir e agir como criança. Como nesse momento. Como agora que ela corria feito louca com Dido e soltava gargalhadas contagiantes.

 

\- Bri, vá mais devagar, querida. A gente não está numa corrida pra ver quem chega logo. E eu estou carregando coisas aqui, sua engraçadinha! – disse tentando parecer séria.

 

\- Poxa mamãe, você disse que eu podia ir na frente e não pediu que eu levasse nada.

 

\- Eu pedi que você não carregasse algo pesado e não que não levasse nem sua bola. Tem diferença não é?

 

\- Desculpe mamãe. Eu vou te ajudar – e veio correndo em direção de Vivian pegando sua bola e o restante de seus brinquedos.

 

Vivian sorriu pra sua filha e continuou andando até chegar onde elas haviam combinado passar a manhã. Ela descarregou as coisas debaixo de uma árvore e estendeu a toalha na areia. Retirou as coisas de dentro da caixa térmica e ajeitou de forma que Briana pudesse pegar o que quisesse sem ficar pedindo a todo instante. Vivian então tirou sua regata e seu short, ficando apenas de biquíni. Ela precisava pegar um sol, estava branca feito cera, nem parecia que era verão.

 

\- Bri o que você acha da gente dar um mergulho, princesa? Vamos nos refrescar da caminhada. O que me diz?

 

\- Legal!

 

\- Pode trazer Dido, ele deve estar querendo se refrescar também!

 

E os três correram em direção a água, mergulharam e passaram momentos divertidos e refrescantes. Vivian resolveu sair da água e levou Briana consigo, ela não gostava de deixar a menina nadando sozinha. Sentia um estranho mal estar em deixá-la sem ninguém na água. Sabia que era bobagem, que Briana sabia nadar, era uma garotinha responsável, mas não podia deixar de sentir um aperto no estômago ao imaginá-la sozinha na imensidão de um lago.

 

\- Ah mamãe, eu queria nadar mais um pouco! Estava ensinando Dido a mergulhar!

 

\- Briana, cachorros não mergulham e você já está enrugada feito uma uva passa.

 

\- O que é uva passa? É nome de gente velha?

 

Vivian soltou uma risada e disse:

 

\- Não, não é gente velha. É um tipo de uva em que a uva fica enrugadinha. Um dia eu te mostro. Aliás, Nana deve ter na cozinha. Peça que ela te mostra. Foi só um jeito de falar.

 

\- Você podia me deixar ficar no lago, eu sei nadar!

 

\- A gente já conversou sobre isso querida! Você concordou. Nós nadamos bastante, agora eu quero pegar um pouco de sol e enquanto isso você brinca com Dino e seus brinquedos fora da água, ok?

 

\- Poxa mamãe, se você tivesse me deixado chamar Jen, ele ficaria na água comigo! – falou isso com um olhar zangado e cruzou os braços em frente o peito.

 

Vivian respirou fundo e tentou voltar a sorrir e explicar com calma.

 

\- O seu amigo deve estar cansado. Ele deve estar dormindo, você mesma viu que as portas e janelas estavam todas fechadas. Isso é uma mensagem de: estou dormindo não incomode.

 

\- Como você sabe?

 

\- Porque eu sei, oras – e Vivian se lembrou de quando Jensen falou isso a ela. “ _Odeio quando as pessoas não entendem as mensagens. Tipo: portas e janelas fechadas, seja do carro ou de casa, significam que não queremos ninguém incomodando. Principalmente de manhã que ninguém em hipótese alguma deveria acordar outro ser humano”. –_ Existem pessoas que não gostam de ser incomodadas enquanto dormem Briana. Talvez o seu amigo seja uma delas.

 

\- Mamãe, eu já falei que ele chama Jensen. Ele não importa que o chamem de Jen, já te falei. Até Nana o chama de Jen. E eu tenho certeza que ele não iria ficar bravo comigo. Eu já o acordei várias vezes e ele não ficou bravo nenhuma vez.

 

Vivian encarou sua filha e ficou se perguntando até que ponto ela poderia manter distância dessa amizade que existia entre eles. Ela se perguntou se seria justo fazer isso com sua filha. Se seria justo fazer sua menininha ficar confusa e triste por algo que ela julgava certo. Se não seria melhor ela não se afastar e não tentar afastar Briana assim.  Mas então as lembranças voltam, e Vivian fica mais decidida ainda a não deixar Jensen desestruturá-la. Não de novo. Principalmente porque agora existia alguém mais importante, agora existia Briana. E no final das contas era isso que importava.

 

\- Briana, por favor. Não vamos discutir. Eu prometo que só vou me bronzear um pouco e depois a gente volta pra água. O que custa você brincar com Dino um pouco fora da água?

 

\- Não custa nada, e eu vou brincar. Eu só queria que Jen estivesse aqui também.

 

Vivian não falou mais nada, se virou, pegou sua toalha e a estendeu. Deitou e ficou olhando Briana se afastar com Dino com cara emburrada. Ela ficou pensando o que estava acontecendo afinal. Porque o destino ou o que quer que seja estava  testando-a desse jeito. Qual era o objetivo disso tudo? Será que ela estava agindo corretamente? Será que ela não estava machucando sua filhinha por puro medo e orgulho? O que ela deveria fazer? Não seria melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem? Não seria melhor Jensen por perto pra que ela pudesse avaliar melhor suas intenções? Não seria melhor que ela não afastasse Briana e com isso evitasse o confronto direto com sua filha e principalmente com Jensen? Será que Vivian não poderia agüentar um pouco a presença de Jensen? Por Briana? E o medo voltou. O medo de ter que passar novamente por tudo que ela passou. A dor. O abandono. O desprezo. A indiferença. O desespero. A solidão. Ela não sabia se poderia agüentar tudo de novo.

 

\- Mamãe, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Briana se sentou do lado dela e abraçou os joelhos.

 

\- Claro que pode meu amor. Você sempre pode perguntar o que você quiser.

 

\- Por que você não gosta do Jensen? O que foi que ele fez? O que foi que eu fiz?

 

Vivian olhou dentro dos olhos de sua filha e viu uma tristeza e uma culpa enorme lá. E não agüentou ver aquilo. Não poderia fazer sua filhinha sofrer por causa dela. Não poderia deixar Briana se sentir culpada por algo que ela nem imaginava ter acontecido. Briana era uma criança, ela não tinha nada que enfrentar problemas e medos que não eram dela. Sua filha apenas viu em Jensen um amigo. Ela gostou dele, e pelo jeito ele gostava dela também. Então Vivian engoliu seu medo, seu orgulho e seria forte mais uma vez. Por sua filha ela seria forte. Ela permitiria Jensen se manter amigo de Briana, mas não iria permitir que Jensen avançasse um milímetro perto de seu coração de novo. Vivian não iria deixar Jensen machucá-la de novo. E se ele machucasse sua filha, ela iria até o inferno e o mataria. Com suas próprias mãos.

 

\- Meu amor, não é nada disso. Você está enganada. Eu só não quero que você fique magoada comigo. E se você quer que ele esteja com você também, por mim tudo bem. Se isso deixa você feliz, eu concordo, ok? – Vivian tentou dizer essas palavras da forma mais confiante possível – Eu só te peço uma coisa, _sweetheart,_ não se torne insistente, ele deve ter outras coisas pra fazer, não fique só grudada com ele, tá? Senão mamãe vai ficar com ciúmes – e Vivian sorriu.

 

\- Mamãe, obrigada! Eu te amo! – e se jogou nos braços da mãe. Briana enlaçou seus bracinhos no pescoço de Vivian, e Vivian retribuiu o abraço, torcendo pra que Briana não ouvisse as batidas de seu coração. – Eu sei que você e Jen serão ótimos amigos. Ele faz tanta coisa legal. E eu estava morrendo de medo de ter que mentir pra você!

 

\- Por que mentir pra mim?

 

\- Porque eu estava decidida a continuar a ser amiga dele, mesmo que você me pedisse pra nunca mais falar com ele.  Eu estava decidida a ir vê-lo escondido quando você estivesse dormindo ou escrevendo.

 

Vivian se afastou de sua filha e a olhou de boca aberta. A relação de Jensen com Briana estava mais forte do que ela pensava. E isso mais uma vez fez seu coração ficar pequenino e apertado.

 

\- Que bom que não vai ser preciso fazer isso não é? E sinceramente Bri, eu espero que você jamais minta pra mim. Quero que saiba que podemos conversar sobre tudo, até sobre Jensen, qualquer coisa. Você me promete?

 

\- Prometo mamãe. Era por isso que eu estava tão triste. Eu não gosto de mentir pra você ou fazer coisas escondidas. E eu prometo que jamais, jamais vou mentir pra você.

 

\- Isso mesmo querida. E eu também prometo o mesmo ok? – E Vivian beijou o rosto de sua menininha. – E agora vamos nadar de novo? – e elas saíram correndo em direção a água.  
  


Respirou fundo. Precisava se acalmar. Não poderia ter uma conversa com Jensen tremendo e suando as mãos incontrolavelmente. “ _Pare com isso Vivian! Você é uma mulher adulta, madura e tem total controle das suas emoções! Pare de agir como uma adolescente no seu primeiro encontro. Jensen é apenas um homem! Deixe de ser idiota!”_ E repetindo isso ela saiu de sua casa e foi em direção a casa de Jensen. Quando subiu as escadas estava mais calma. Mas o frio de suas mãos ainda estava lá, como que apontando pra ela que ela ainda não estava totalmente controlada. Mas ela precisava fazer isso. Ela precisava colocar as regras nesse jogo. Dessa vez ela não iria deixar as coisas irem tão longe. Ela ia mostrar a Jensen que ela não era mais aquela garota que um dia ele conheceu. Aquela garota que ficou deslumbrada com o mundo que ele mostrou a ela. Que acreditou em cada palavra do que ele disse. Hoje, Vivian conhecia melhor o estilo Jensen Ackles. E ela pelo menos poderia se lembrar disso quando seu coração começasse a bater mais rápido.

 

Bateu na porta e ficou repetindo “ _Deixe de ser idiota! Deixe de ser idiota!”_. Vivian notou que as janelas estavam abertas e havia som de música lá dentro, uma música suave. Estava a ponto de voltar quando a porta se abriu e Jensen apareceu de jeans surrado, camiseta branca mais velha ainda, descalço e com o cabelo muito bagunçado, mais bagunçado que o normal. _“Essa barba realmente fica muito sexy nele! Vivian, ta maluca? Você vem aqui pra conversar algo importante com ele e pensa em “barba sexy”? Controle- se mulher! Deixe de ser ridícula!!”_

 

\- Viv?.. Ah.. Oi... É.. – Jensen realmente não esperava essa visita. “ _Deus como ela está linda! Ela está mais bronzeada. Esse cheiro de banho recém tomado me deixa louco. E estou morrendo de vontade beijá-la nesse exato momento.”_ \- Tudo bem? Não esperava sua visita.

 

\- Ah, oi Jensen. Desculpe, se eu estiver atrapalhando algo eu volto outra hora – sua voz saiu mais firme do que imaginava – Mas eu gostaria de conversar com você.

 

\- Ah, não, claro que não.. .Quer dizer você não está me atrapalhando em nada – pelo menos ele não falou nenhuma bobagem gaguejando – Eu só estava “tirando” uma música nova com minha guitarra. _“Deus, estou parecendo um babaca de 15 anos diante de uma linda mulher.”_

 

\- Você ainda toca? E canta?

 

\- Depois da arte de interpretar a música é minha segunda paixão. Aliás, eu acho que não saberia viver sem ambas – disse sorrindo e Vivian sentiu as pernas bambas – Só que cantar profissionalmente é algo que deixo pra Jason, Steve e Chris. Sou ciente de meus limites.

 

\- Você tem excesso de modéstia nisso Jensen. Sabe que sempre se saiu muito bem cantando.

 

\- Sim, pode até ser. Mas eu prefiro ganhar dinheiro sendo ator e não cantor. Tocar e cantar..isso é um prazer pra mim.

 

\- Está me dizendo que ser ator deixou de ser um prazer?

 

\- O que? Não.. Não.. nada disso – e só então Jensen se deu conta do que falou. – Olha, o que quero dizer é que ser ator me toma muito tempo, muitas vezes me desgasta muito emocionalmente e fisicamente. Então eu guardo a música pra ser minha válvula de escape. A minha busca de equilíbrio. A música me ajuda em muitos momentos difíceis. Mas eu ainda amo o que faço. Acho que não saberia fazer outra coisa – sorriu de novo – Mas eu tenho amigos músicos que me deixam pensando que eu poderia acompanhá-los.

 

Vivian ficou olhando Jensen falar e viu um brilho passar pelos seus olhos quando falava de sua profissão e de seus amigos. Ela sempre soube que poderia “enxergar” as emoções de Jensen pelos olhos dele. E nesse momento os olhos dele brilhavam. _“Vivian, deixe de bobagem e vá direto ao ponto. Você não está aqui pra admirar esses belos olhos verdes muito menos esse par de braços musculosos cruzados no peito.”_

 

\- Então, Jensen.. Podemos conversar?

 

\- Sim, claro, claro – ele se afastou da porta – Entre. Entre, por favor. Você prefere ficar aqui dentro ou ir pra varanda lá atrás?

 

\- Prefiro aqui dentro. Na cozinha. Não quero que Briana me veja aqui. Eu quero falar com você antes dela acordar – e voltou seus olhos pra ele e notou que ele arqueou as sombrancelhas.

 

\- Mesmo? E o que seria tão importante que sua filha não pode saber? – perguntou ainda de braços cruzados e com olhar divertido.

 

\- Não me venha com gracinhas, Jensen – Vivian retrucou irritada. Mais irritada do que queria e deveria estar – Eu estou aqui para falar sobre ela, e fique o senhor sabendo que não preciso esconder nada da minha filha. Eu só não quero que ela pense que eu estou aqui brigando ou discutindo com você.

 

\- Ah, sei. E por falar nisso, qual a razão de tanta hostilidade comigo? – Jensen se amaldiçoou por começar esse assunto assim. Não era desse modo que queria abordar Vivian, mas foi mais forte que ele – Eu já percebi Vivian que você não me quer por perto e muito menos fica confortável com a minha presença. Algum motivo especial?

 

Vivian realmente não esperava por essa pergunta. E lançou um olhar de gelo pra cima de Jensen. Mas buscou do fundo da sua alma seu autocontrole, e disparou:

 

\- Não vim aqui pra falar disso, eu vim pra falar de Briana e é o que vou fazer!

 

\- Ah é? E por que a senhora não quer falar disso? O que lhe incomoda tanto em mim? – e Jensen foi se aproximando de Vivian e lançando chamas por aqueles olhos verdes. Ele estava furioso e não sabia dizer o motivo. – Precisa usar a desculpa de sua filha pra vir falar comigo?

 

\- Você é mesmo muito presunçoso Jensen Ackles! Quem você pensa e acha que é? – Vivian não podia mais se segurar – O que você acha que está fazendo? Com que direito você usa esse tom de voz comigo?

 

Jensen foi se aproximando mais e pode sentir no ar a raiva de Vivian. E não soube explicar por qual motivo seus nervos também estavam fora de controle, não soube explicar porque é que aqueles olhos que soltavam faíscas o estavam atraindo como um imã, não soube explicar o que lhe passou pela cabeça quando pegou Vivian pelos braços e fixou o olhar nela

 

\- Eu uso o tom de voz que eu quiser. Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser. Eu sei muito bem quem eu sou. – sua voz saiu baixa e profunda – Eu só queria saber o que você tem contra mim.

 

\- Eu já imaginei um milhão de coisas de você, mas hipocrisia e cinismo nunca estavam na lista!! – Vivian sibilou de volta – Me solte agora mesmo senão eu grito!

 

\- Ah!! Agora você grita? Agora não tem mais problema alguém saber que você está aqui? – Jensen estava mesmo perdendo o controle e se aproximou mais do rosto de Vivian – E se eu não quiser soltar? E se eu fizer com você o que se passa na minha mente nesse exato momento? – os olhos de Jensen escureceram

 

\- Eu não estou interessada no que se passa na sua mente, eu só quero que você tire suas patas de cima de mim! – Vivian falou com a respiração e a voz alterada, olhando fixamente no fundo daquela imensidão verde.

 

E o beijo foi duro, foi bruto, foi sedento, foi forte. Jensen pressionou sua boca na boca de Vivian, forçou sua língua a entrar, e Vivian não sabe por que diabos permitiu isso. Mas ela abriu sua boca. Abriu e recebeu a língua de Jensen, quente, firme, urgente. Jensen explorou aqueles lábios de forma desesperada, como se aquilo fosse algo que ele estivesse desejando há um longo tempo. Ele soltou os braços de Vivian e a segurou uma mão pela cintura e a outra pela nuca, por baixo de seus cabelos. Não havia gentileza no ato, só uma urgência desesperada de sugar e provar aqueles lábios. Não havia doçura, apenas um desejo urgente de afirmar que aquilo era real.

 

Vivian achou que fosse cair, que fosse desmaiar. Aqueles lábios nos seus e aquela língua dentro da sua boca, teve o poder de deixá-la tonta, tremendo e totalmente fora de si. Ela se esqueceu por completo do que fazia, do que sentia, do que queria. Ela só pensava numa coisa: continuar sentindo aqueles lábios contra os seus, aquela língua lhe provocando, aquelas mãos lhe segurando.

 

Jensen se afastou e Vivian abriu os olhos, confusa. Ela fitou os olhos de Jensen e viu ali uma porção de sentimentos: raiva, dúvida, saudade, surpresa, e um profundo desejo que estava deixando os olhos dele mais brilhantes que o normal. E olhando aqueles olhos verdes tão claros, ela se lembrou que há muito tempo não sentia emoções tão intensas e fortes como estava sentindo agora.

 

Jensen continuou olhando nos olhos de Vivian e agora acariciava a nuca dela. Sua raiva ainda não tinha passado completamente, mas acima da raiva estava o desejo de continuar beijando aqueles lábios e arrancar aquelas roupas dela ali mesmo, em plena cozinha da sua casa. Ele se aproximou novamente dos lábios dela e foi recebido com um empurrão violento e particularmente forte, que o jogou pra trás.

 

\- Nunca mais encoste as mãos em mim! Nunca mais ouse tocar em mim! – Vivian disse isso com um misto de pura raiva e insegurança na voz – Você não tem sequer o direito de chegar perto de mim outra vez! Fique você sabendo que se não fosse por Briana eu o proibiria de ficar a 1 metro de mim!

 

\- Vivian, o que há? Somos adultos, vamos resolver isso – Jensen não estava entendendo nada daquelas palavras e muito menos a mudança em Vivian. – Até alguns minutos atrás você estava completamente confortável em minhas mãos e querendo o mesmo que eu. O que você está dizendo agora?

 

\- Estou dizendo pra você ficar longe de mim! Estou dizendo que não quero você sequer ousando pensar em mim. Estou dizendo que o que quer que você tenha imaginado que possa acontecer entre nós, não vai acontecer. Nunca mais! E acima de tudo estou dizendo que odeio você!

 

Vivian virou as costas e saiu, deixando um Jensen de pé no meio da cozinha, de boca entreaberta, completamente confuso, com um milhão de perguntas na cabeça e acima de tudo com uma vontade arrebatadora de beijar Vivian de novo.

 

Continua......

 


	9. Chapter 9

As lágrimas corriam soltas pelo rosto. Vivian não sabia dizer se eram lágrimas de raiva, frustração, arrependimento, saudade ou de desejo. Ela só sabia que precisa colocá-las pra fora. Vivian precisava mais que tudo deixar essas lágrimas caírem. Ela saiu da casa de Jensen e seguiu em frente, rumando pra beirada do lago, no seu cantinho, onde poderia ficar somente com ela mesma e procurar entender o que aconteceu ou pelo menos tentar se acalmar antes de ir pra casa.

Sentando lá no seu cantinho, Vivian abraçou seus joelhos, colocou a cabeça entre eles e deixou as sensações fluírem. _Como pude me descontrolar tanto? Onde foi parar minha determinação em não me deixar abalar? Que poder é esse que Jensen tinha de fazer isso comigo? Por que eu deixei  que ele chegasse tão perto de novo? E inferno!! O que raios ele veio fazer aqui?_ Vivian chorava e deixava os pensamentos vir à tona. Ela tinha um milhão de perguntas em sua mente e outro milhão de sentimentos no seu coração. Mas dentre todos os sentimentos, aqueles que mais se destacavam eram a culpa, a raiva e o desejo por aquele homem.

E pensando naquele desejo, ela voltou a chorar. Ela voltou a sentir raiva _. “Como desejar Jensen ainda? Como querer mais que tudo provar aquela boca de novo e aquele corpo junto do seu? Como esquecer tudo e deixar esse sentimento tomar conta? Eu não posso. Não posso. Não vou permitir. Eu não quero.”._ E continuou chorando. Chorou por tudo que viveu, por tudo que sonhou, por tudo que um dia desejou e não teve, por tudo que perdeu. Vivian deixou as lembranças virem aos borbotões, lembranças que um dia ela enterrou bem fundo e jurou não mais deixar aparecer.

  
**FLASHBACK ON**   
  
_Jensen se mostrou a pessoa mais carinhosa, segura e sensual que Vivian já vira. Se bem que não podia se considerar uma “experiente” no assunto. Tinha feito sexo por duas vezes anteriormente. A primeira  tinha sido aos 16 anos e foi algo no mínimo dolorido. A segunda foi numa festa onde ela estava deprimida porque tinha levado um fora e transou por pura vingança, o que levou Julian a lhe dar a maior lição de moral da sua vida. Mas com Jensen foi diferente. Com ele estava sendo como nos livros e filmes. Até melhor pra ser sincera. Ele tinha mãos hábeis, lábios macios, língua firme e eficiente, e sabia achar pontos no corpo de Vivian que a deixavam sem ar._

_E olhando-o dormir mais uma vez na sua cama, Vivian decidiu ir tomar um banho. Precisava colocar as idéias em ordem. Como é que ela foi transar com um cara que ela acabou de conhecer? Mas ao mesmo tempo não pode deixar de sorrir, porque realmente tinha valido a pena. Vivian não pode deixar de sentir um misto de orgulho e vergonha. Orgulho porque ela tinha acabado de transar com um dos caras mais atraentes da televisão, e meio mundo feminino queria estar no lugar dela; e vergonha porque ela não era de fazer isso, nunca foi. Será que Jensen achava que ela era mais uma garota fácil que ele conseguiu num piscar de olhos? Não. Vivian não podia ter se enganado tanto a respeito do que via naqueles olhos verdes_ __  
  
_Ela entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro. Sentindo a água quente descer pelos seus cabelos e seu corpo, Vivian fechou os olhos e sorriu._   
  
_\- Espero que esse sorriso seja por minha causa – Jensen entrou no box e a abraçou por trás, tocando em seus seios e beijando de leve seu ombro e pescoço – E caso não seja, por favor, não fira meu orgulho masculino, apenas fique calada – continuou dando leves beijos no seu pescoço e rindo._

_\- Eu não preciso mentir ou ficar calada, Jens – ela se virou e o abraçou pelo pescoço, a água correndo entre eles – O sorriso é por sua causa, e pela loucura que acabei de fazer – Vivian depositou um beijo no peito molhado dele._

_\- Loucura?_

_\- Sim, loucura. Transar com você na primeira vez que te vi._

_\- Mas tudo na vida tem uma primeira vez! – ele sorriu e a beijou de leve nos lábios. – E eu não costumo deixar passar oportunidades proveitosas e que me fazem bem._

_\- Oportunidade? Eu? – Vivian fingiu indignação – Jensen Ross Ackles você é muito convencido! Estou pasma! – Vivian sorriu e continuou abraçada a ele, sentindo o corpo de Jensen e o seu próprio reagir._

_\- Entenda como quiser Viv. Eu só sei que gosto. E estou querendo recomeçar pra ser mais sincero – e levou suas mãos por todas as costas de Vivian, beijando e mordiscando seus lábios._

_\- Oh, eu adoraria. – ela disse meio que gemendo – Mas eu preciso comer. Estou com fome. E tem certa pessoa que me prometeu mostrar Los Angeles, sabia? – dizendo isso, abriu a porta do box e saiu do chuveiro._

_\- Você é malvada. Não é certo excitar um homem e deixá-lo num chuveiro se aliviando. – Jensen fez cara de emburrado e falou num tom decepcionado._

_\- E quem disse que você precisa se aliviar no chuveiro? Eu só falei que estava com fome. Podemos comer e ir achar um lugar interessante pra você “se aliviar”. – Vivian se enxugava e falava divertida, vendo Jensen lavar os cabelos._

_\- Vivian você está me saindo uma garota muito pervertida! Como é que nunca fui ao Brasil antes?_

_\- Não se acostume, eu sei ser durona quando quero. E acho melhor você não demorar, porque quando eu fico com muita fome, meu humor vira algo no mínimo amedrontador, e então você não vai ter nem chuveiro pra se aliviar!_

_\- Existe aqui um homem correndo então! – dizendo isso ele fechou o chuveiro e alcançou a toalha que ela lhe estendia._

_Eles comeram algo numa lanchonete próxima ao apartamento de Vivian, e então Jensen disse que teriam que ir até a casa dele pra que ele pudesse se trocar. Quando eles estavam indo pro carro, Jensen disse:_

_\- Viv, vamos voltar até sua casa. – Jensen cerrou os olhos por causa da claridade, uma vez que ele estava sem seus óculos de sol e suas lentes estavam ardendo. Precisava trocá-las._

_\- Jensen quem é o pervertido agora? – ela perguntou sorrindo._

_\- Não me tente mocinha, mas não pense bobagens por enquanto – ele disse, e a pegou pelo braço conduzindo Vivian novamente até o apartamento. – Pegue algumas roupas, de preferência mais leve, e não se esqueça de pegar algo caso esfrie._

_\- Calma aí. Que papo é esse? Não vou pegar nada. – Vivian olhou desconfiada pra ele – Eu nem sei o que você quer, não vou me aboletar na sua casa!_

_\- Abo o que??? – Jensen fez cara de confuso e sacudiu a cabeça – E deixe de ser boba. Eu te prometi mostrar Los Angeles, mas pensei melhor e vou te mostrar os arredores de Los Angeles. Temos hoje e amanhã, eu só volto pra Vancouver na quarta, então Los Angeles eu te mostro depois. Vamos aproveitar o final de semana. O que me diz?_

_Vivian olhou pra ele e somente essas palavras se destacavam em sua cabeça “Eu só volto pra Vancouver na quarta”. Isso significava que Jensen ia embora, que isso que ela estava vivendo era um sonho, um doce sonho. Mas Vivian nunca foi de idealizar nada. Principalmente namoros com homens lindos e famosos. Ela sabia que o negócio deles nada mais era que bons momentos juntos. E então ela iria aproveitar. Ela queria estar com Jensen e não iria perder o pouco tempo que tinha com ele imaginando se seriam felizes pra sempre. Ela beijou de leve aqueles lábios e disse:_

_\- Me dê 10 minutos._

_Entrou no apartamento, recolheu algumas roupas e objetos de higiene pessoal e colocou na mochila. Trancou tudo e seguiu de encontro a Jensen. Ele sorriu ao vê-la se aproximar, ligou o carro e seguiram rumo a casa dele._

_Vivian nunca imaginou que um homem solteiro pudesse ter uma casa tão adorável. Uma linda casa com jardim bem cuidado, grandes janelas e escadas na entrada. Ele desceu do carro a chamou e disse:_

_\- Vamos, entre. Eu vou me trocar, pegar umas roupas, dar uns telefonemas e então podemos ir. Enquanto eu coloco tudo em ordem, você pode ficar a vontade._ __  
  
Jensen disparou pelo corredor e Vivian deu uma olhada no lugar. Era uma casa tipicamente masculina, sem nenhum toque feminino. Realmente de um homem solteiro. Tinha uma sala grande, onde se misturavam sala de TV e sala de jantar, e era dividida por um balcão, onde se situava a cozinha. Na cozinha podia ver louças sujas na pia, sinal de alguém comera por ali e nem se dera o trabalho de tirar o prato do balcão. Vivian voltou pra sala e viu uma guitarra encostada no canto, um balcão cheio de fotos, e uma estante com vários livros.

_Aproximou-se do balcão pra ver as fotos e notou que a maioria eram fotos muito engraçadas, de momentos muito pessoais e ela não conhecia ninguém nas fotos além de Jensen. E ele parecia estar se divertindo porque em todas elas, ele estava sorrindo ou fazendo alguma brincadeira.  Vivian se aproximou da guitarra e encostou suavemente seus dedos nela._

_\- Ninguém nunca ousou fazer isso! –Vivian deu pulo pra trás assustada ao ouvir a voz de Jensen, mas ele estava sorrindo – Estou brincando, Viv. Claro que você pode pegar. Aliás, pegue-a mesmo, vamos levá-la, porque eu adoro tocar e quero ver se toco um pouco quando a gente chegar onde eu quero te levar. Eu toco essa guitarra menos do que eu gostaria na verdade._

_\- Por quê? Ela não é sua?_

_\- É sim. Na verdade era do meu pai. Ele me deu quando vim pra Los Angeles. Eu aprendi tocar nessa guitarra quando eu tinha 12 anos. E como um presente de “vida nova” meu pai me deu essa aí. Alan Ackles me confiou sua guitarra, e eu simplesmente a adoro. – Jensen falou com brilho nos olhos tocando a superfície do instrumento – Eu tenho outra em Vancouver. Não saberia ficar sem música._

_\- Você parece ter muitas habilidades._

_\- Nesse exato momento as minhas habilidades de macho estão falando mais alto, então acho melhor a gente seguir viagem senão você não vai conhecer o lugar que quero te mostrar – Jensen disse isso dando um beijo possessivo em seus lábios – Não me faça esmorecer em minhas decisões._

_\- Eu não fiz nada, só estou aqui pronta e esperando você. Não tenho culpa de nada. – Vivian continuou beijando Jensen e provocando._

_\- Vivian Veiga isso é covardia! – Jensen disse no minuto que Vivian o afastou e seguiu pra porta dando uma gargalhada._

_Jensen a seguiu, eles entraram no carro, após Jensen acomodar seus pertences. Ele ligou o carro, em seguida o rádio e seguiram rumo a saída norte de Los Angeles._

_\- E então Jens, vai me contar pra onde estamos indo?_

_\- Não confia em mim? – disse Jensen dando um sorriso divertido e cheio de charme._ _ Aumentou o volume do rádio e cantou: _

__

__We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing got left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you  
  
One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue  
  
'Cause if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder where I lose my hands  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it  
  
you want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland  
  
I'll never speak of this again  
Now theres no reason  
I've got the kinda love in my hands  
To last all season

 

**__ ** _Eles seguiram viagem, Vivian acabou adormecendo e só acordou com Jensen dando um leve beijo em seus lábios dizendo:_ _  
_

_\- Chegamos Bela Adormecida. – fazendo Vivian acordar sorrindo e dar de cara com um belo par de olhos verdes._ _  
_

_\- E onde é “chegamos”, Senhor Misterioso? – disse ela retribuindo o selinho._ _  
_

_\- Em Big Sur. Uma região da Califórnia muito linda, um de meus locais preferidos – Jensen abriu a porta do carro e desceu_ _  
_

_– Venha Viv, olha que espetáculo!_ _  
_

_Vivian desceu e foi pra perto de Jensen que tinha parado o carro à beira de um penhasco. O oceano se estendia à sua frente, com as ondas batendo nas pedras e as suas costas montanhas e mais montanhas de vegetação densa e exuberante. Vivian parou e abraçou a si mesma. Jensen a envolveu por trás com seus braços e beijava o topo da sua cabeça, dizendo:_ _  
_

_\- Eu queria muito que você visse isso. É uma das regiões mais lindas da Califórnia. Los Angeles é bela também, mas eu acho que você merece ter essa apresentação. Eu espero que você goste – e encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela._ _  
_

_\- Eu adorei, Jensen. Obrigada. Achei tudo aqui esplêndido, fascinante, misterioso e inebriante. O mar, a água sempre me fascina. Sempre me traz uma paz de espírito incrível. – ela se recostou no peito dele e envolveu os braços dele com os seus – Eu também tenho um lugar no Brasil que eu amo. Você um dia deveria conhecer o local. É o lugar onde eu irei terminar os meus dias, com certeza. Lá é um local mágico, com uma energia única, cercado de natureza por todos os lados. É nesse local que eu me sinto mais segura e dona de mim mesma. É nesse local que eu encontro minha paz de espírito que fica por vezes abalada. Lá é o local que posso chamar de “minha casa”, mesmo não sendo minha de fato. Eu sempre vou pra lá quando sinto que estou perdendo o controle. Você realmente ia adorar._ _  
_

_\- Quem sabe você mesma não me leva lá um dia? – Jensen disse inclinando-se para beijá-la._ _  
_

_\- Eu só acho que isso é assunto pra uma outra hora, Jens. – e dizendo isso recebeu os lábios quentes de Jensen e deixou que todo seu corpo se entregasse a ele._ _  
_

_Eles voltaram pro carro e seguiram até um hotel chamado_ _Glen Oaks Big Sur_ _,_ _um hotel encravado nas montanhas e que tinha um ar totalmente romântico e acolhedor. A construção se destacava no meio de todo aquele verde, uma construção sólida, com aspecto rústico, cabanas individuais e uma tranqüilidade que beirava o paraíso.  No momento em que eles entraram na cabana, Jensen jogou sua mochila no chão, colocou a guitarra no sofá e agarrou Vivian._ _  
_

_\- Não via a hora de fazer isso com você, Vivian Veiga – disse com a boca colada na dela e já tentando arrancar seu vestido.._ _  
_

_\- Eu também não via a hora de você começar a agir, Jensen Ackles – ela se entregou totalmente a ele, deixando que Jensen a conduzisse nas suas mais loucas fantasias._ _  
_

_As mãos de Jensen eram sedentas, a língua urgente. Ele agarrou Vivian, erguendo-a do chão e beijando intensamente. Vivian enganchou as pernas na cintura dele, e ele a conduziu em direção à cama. Ele se sentou na cama, com Vivian em seu colo, as pernas dela firmemente cruzadas nas costas dele, e com isso ela pode sentir a reação do corpo de Jensen aos beijos que eles estavam trocando.  A língua de Jensen na boca de Vivian serpenteava, fazendo movimentos inebriantes e enlouquecedores. As mãos dele tocavam em locais que despertavam sensações até então totalmente desconhecidas pra ela. Vivian agarrou aquele cabelo macio e correspondeu de forma avassaladora a aquele beijo._ _  
_

_De repente Jensen parou o beijo e se afastou de Vivian, fazendo com que Vivian soltasse um lamento, mas Jensen ficou olhando para ela com aquela imensidão verde,  totalmente tomado de desejo._ _  
_

_\- Eu quero você, Viv! Eu quero tocar em você! Eu quero sentir e observar suas reações junto do meu corpo – Jensen foi dizendo isso tirando sua própria camisa, em seguida a camiseta, ao mesmo tempo em que arrancava os sapatos e as meias, usando os pés pra isso, e se inclinou pra beijá-la de novo._ _  
_

_\- Jens, eu sou totalmente sua, nesse exato momento você pode realmente fazer o que quiser comigo – Vivian tocou aquela pele clara, desceu os dedos por aqueles ombros e viu sardas pontilhadas nele, apertou Jensen junto de si e o ouviu gemer._ _  
_

_Jensen voltou a beijá-la, desceu suas mãos, e levantou o vestido de Vivian. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele tocava as coxas de Vivian, levantava o vestido em direção à cabeça e tentava tirá-lo. Vivian o ajudou no processo e logo ela estava apenas de calcinha olhando pra ele como se ele fosse a personificação de Adônis._ _  
_

_Mais uma vez Jensen se afastou e a olhou com tanto desejo e paixão que algo se apertou dentro dela. Ela levantou os dedos, tocou no cabelo dele, foi descendo pela linha da mandíbula, chegou aos lábios e ficou acariciando levemente aquela boca que sabia tão bem fazer Vivian perder o juízo. Jensen beijou os dedos dela ao mesmo tempo em que tocava os seios de Vivian. Vivian continuou usando um toque suave pra percorrer o corpo de Jensen provocando nele arrepios e leves tremores. Ela foi descendo, tocando o peito dele, e Jensen jogou a cabeça pra trás ao mesmo tempo em que passava as mãos dele pelas costas de Vivian. Ela continuou descendo as mãos, enfiando levemente os dedos por baixo do cós da calça de Jensen e acariciando, o que o fez agarrar a cabeça dela com ambas as mãos e dizer:_

_\- Me diga o que você quer, Viv! Me diga o que quer que eu faça com você._ _  
_

_\- Eu quero que você sinta o meu gosto Jensen. Quero que você saiba o sabor que tenho._ _  
_

_E assim que Vivian terminou de falar, Jensen a levantou de novo e a colocou suavemente na cama. Ele foi tirando seus jeans e suas cuecas, expondo sem o mínimo de pudor sua masculinidade e se abaixando pra tirar a calcinha de Vivian. Vivian olhou pra Jensen com olhos escuros de desejo, passou a língua pelos lábios e disse com voz rouca:_ _  
_

_\- Jens,por favor... eu quero que você sinta cada parte de mim._ _  
_

_E ele não se fez de rogado. Jensen tirou a calcinha dela e soprou levemente na parte inferior do abdômen de Vivian, provocando um arrepio nela. Assim que ele se livrou das calcinhas, ele voltou a beijar Vivian. Beijava e tocava. Jensen soltou a boca de Vivian e foi beijando o rosto, o pescoço, o ombro, até chegar aos seios tocando de leve seus mamilos com a ponta da língua. As mãos de Jensen acariciavam a parte interna das coxas de Vivian, nunca tocando em sua vagina, as mãos dele estavam apenas próximas, o que deixava Vivian completamente tonta._ _  
_

_Jensen continuou fazendo movimentos extremamente sensuais nos seios de Vivian, num ele colocava a boca e sugava com um ardor impressionante, no outro ele tocava levemente como se fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. As emoções de Vivian estavam totalmente ao máximo, ela só sentia que algo iria explodir dentro de si a qualquer momento. Jensen abandonou as carícias nas coxas e levou as mãos aos seios de Vivian ao mesmo tempo em que continuava explorando o corpo de Vivian com a língua. Ele foi descendo, beijando, lambendo em direção ao umbigo de Vivian e enfiou a língua dentro dele quando chegou lá, continuando com os movimentos circulares. Ele tinha soltado um dos seios de Vivian e acariciava suavemente o pescoço dela._ _  
_

_Jensen abandonou o umbigo de Vivian e desceu. Beijou o leve tufo de pelos em seu púbis, e seguiu com a boca em direção às coxas de Vivian. Ele beijou suavemente as partes internas das coxas dela, e nesse momento Vivian abriu mais suas pernas para que ele tivesse um melhor alcance de sua vagina._ _  
_

_\- Hey, calma aí. Tudo a seu tempo, Viv – ele disse voltando pra cima e dando um beijo na boca de Vivian, e levando seus dedos a tocar de leve na entrada de sua vagina._ _  
_

_Vivian gemeu e Jensen deixou sua boca e voltou a beijá-la no meio das pernas. Quando Vivian não agüentava mais, Jensen a segurou pelas nádegas e beijou de leve sua vagina. Vivian agarrou o cabelo dele e disse:_ _  
_

_\- Jens, por favor!! Não me torture assim... por favor... por favor!_ _  
_

_E ele beijou mais forte, ele colocou a língua dentro do corpo dela e ficou fazendo movimentos com a língua que estava deixando Vivian sem nenhum domínio sobre seu corpo. Jensen continuou explorando com a língua o interior do corpo de Vivian. Ela segurava os cabelos dele, gemia e se contorcia debaixo de Jensen._ _  
_

_\- Deus, Jens... estou morrendo e não sabia que era tão maravilhoso... Oh... isso... é assim que eu queria... isso.. – e continuava se contorcendo debaixo dele. Então uma onda de calor avassaladora atingiu seu corpo e ela estremeceu. Jensen suavizou seus movimentos e Vivian pensou que estava realmente no paraíso._ _  
_

_Jensen voltou a beijá-la nos lábios, explorando a boca de Vivian e continuou tocando sua vagina suavemente, agora com os dedos. Ele beijava Vivian e também sussurrava palavras carinhosas no ouvido dela. Vivian voltou a sentir uma onda eletrizante percorrer seu corpo e se perguntou como é que ele conseguia fazê-la despertar de novo sem o mínimo de esforço. Vivian não perdeu tempo com isso e voltou a se entregar às sensações que Jensen estava despertando nela._ _  
_

_\- Você tem um gosto muito bom, Viv. Muito bom! Agora eu quero que você me sinta dentro de você._ _  
_

_\- Quando e na hora que você quiser, Jens._ _  
_

_E dizendo isso, ele virou Vivian de bruços e beijou suas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava os quadris dela se preparando pra entrar em Vivian. Ela se posicionou ajoelhada, de forma a dar a Jensen total acesso ao seu corpo. E Jensen começou a penetrar em sua vagina, de forma lenta e firme. Ele foi introduzindo seu pênis, segurando-a firme pelos quadris e soltando pequenos gemidos de prazer. Quando ele estava totalmente dentro de Vivian, curvou-se e beijou a nuca dela dizendo:_ _  
_

_\- Você me deixa louco, Viv! – e em seguida começou a se movimentar e Vivian acompanhou seus movimentos. Ele se mexia de um jeito que fazia Vivian pensar que estava numa câmara de tortura sexual, Vivian sentia ondas de prazer inimagináveis enquanto ele entrava e saia de dentro dela.  Jensen tinha um movimento firme, decidido e extremamente gentil. Vivian sentia o pênis de Jensen deslizar pra dentro e pra fora. Sentia-o pulsar, e ele agarrou seus quadris de forma dura e segura. Ele estocava, e gemia de prazer, por vezes soltando um lado do quadril dela e enroscando as pontas dos dedos nos pelos pubianos de Vivian.  Jensen se tornou mais rápido e forte, e em seguida ele gemeu alto e estremeceu. Continuou estocando dentro dela, agora mais suave e logo depois parou. Nesse momento Vivian baixou os joelhos e Jensen desabou em cima de suas costas. Ele ainda continuava dentro de Vivian e dizia baixinho no seu ouvido:_ _  
_

_\- Eu realmente não me lembro de ter provado nada tão gostoso, Viv – e Jensen beijou o pescoço dela – Eu não sei o que você faz comigo, que poder é esse, mas eu estou adorando cada segundo._

_Vivian sorriu de olhos fechados, completamente em êxtase e sentiu Jensen sair devagar de dentro dela. Ele se posicionou de lado, Vivian se virou e ficou de frente pra ele, Jensen afastou os cabelos do rosto dela e disse suavemente:_

_\- Acho que eu te deixei cansada – ele disse dando um beijo de leve na boca dela – O que você acha de tiramos uma soneca?_

_\- Você não me deixou cansada. Você me deixou feliz – e o abraçou, enfiando o nariz na curva do pescoço dele e depositando um beijo ali sentindo o gosto de sal proveniente do suor dele– E eu aprecio a idéia da soneca. Mas só se for assim, bem juntinho de você. Eu quero ainda sentir a energia de tudo que a gente viveu aqui, Jens._

_E assim que Vivian terminou de dizer, Jensen deitou-se com o peito virado pra cima, trouxe Vivian pra junto de si, quase por cima dele, abraçou-a e disse:_

_\- Vamos dormir então e não se atreva a fugir de dentro dos meus braços! – ele disse sorrindo e beijando levemente o topo de sua cabeça._

_Vivian se aconchegou nos braços de Jensen e dormiu ao som das batidas do coração dele._ _  
_

_O toque baixo do telefone o acordou. Jensen quase ignorou e não ia atender, mas lembrou que poderiam ser seus pais, afinal ele não tinha falado com eles desde quinta-feira, quando chegou a Los Angeles. Alcançou o telefone na mesinha de cabeceira e ficou muito aborrecido por não ter visto o identificador de chamadas antes._ _  
_

_\- Poxa, Angela, eu estou de folga! Disse a você depois daquele evento que eu ia tirar até segunda de folga. Qual é o problema agora? O que você arranjou dessa vez? – Jensen perguntou irritado e com tom de voz baixo pra não acordar Vivian, saindo de fininho do quarto em direção ao banheiro._ _  
_

_\- Boa tarde pra você também, Jensen – falou num tom ofendido, o que provocou certo sentimento de culpa em Jensen. – E não é nada dessa vez, eu só liguei pra saber se está tudo bem e se você gostaria de dar uma volta hoje à noite. Afinal hoje é sábado e você está em Los Angeles._ _  
_

_\- Obrigado pelo convite, mas não vai dar, eu não estou em Los Angeles._ _  
_

_\- Como não está em Los Angeles? Onde você está, Ackles?_ _  
_

_\- Você agora além de minha agente virou minha babá? Por acaso eu tenho que te contar tudo agora? Estou sendo monitorado como um maldito adolescente que não sabe o que faz? Por acaso hoje é dia de trabalho? Estou faltando a algum compromisso profissional?_ _  
_

_\- Uau Jensen, eu achei que tínhamos passado essa fase de “somente o profissional”- Angela falou realmente ofendida – Desculpe se eu te atrapalho. Tchau, até mais._ _  
_

_\- Hey, hey, Angela, me desculpe. É que você me acordou e você sabe meu humor quando eu acordo. - Jensen estava tentando se desculpar, afinal ela não tinha feito nada pra que ele fosse tão grosseiro. – Eu estou em Big Sur, cheguei pouco antes do meio-dia. É por isso que não posso sair com você._ _  
_

_\- Big Sur?; Uau, Jensen! Eu espero que a companhia valha a pena. Espero que essa pessoa realmente o deixe menos rabugento quando voltar, porque ultimamente você anda impossível!_ _  
_

_\- Não exagera, Angela! – e eles continuaram conversando, Jensen explicando a Angela com quem ele estava e como estava se sentindo._ _  
_

_Eles finalizaram a conversa, Jensen seguiu pro quarto e notou que Vivian ainda dormia. Ele fitou o semblante dela e pensou que nunca uma mulher adormecida lhe pareceu tão linda. Vestiu seu jeans surrado, enfiou uma camiseta preta simples pela cabeça, não se incomodou em colocar nada nos pés, pegou sua guitarra e foi pra varanda sentar num dos bancos que tinha ao lado da lareira. Jensen começou a dedilhar na guitarra e cantar. A música como sempre o invadiu:_

__Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world   
When your heart's heavy I, I will lift it for you   
Don't give up   
Because you want to be heard   
If silence keeps you I, I will break it for you   
  
Everybody wants to be understood   
Well I can hear you   
Everybody wants to be loved   
Don't give up   
Because you are loved   
  


_Vivian acordou com um som suave chegando aos seus ouvidos. Sentou-se na cama, vestiu a camisa de Jensen e seguiu rumo ao som. Chegando lá o encontrou de olhos fechados, concentrado numa música e cantando. Ela se aproximou devagar, não querendo atrapalhar, sentou-se no chão, cruzou as pernas e as abraçou e continuou olhando Jensen cantar, de olhos fechados._ _ Ele estava completamente envolvido pela música.   _

_  
__Don't give up_  
 _It's just the hurt that you hide_  
 _When you're lost inside I, I'll be there to find you_  
 _Don't give up_  
 _Because you want to burn bright_  
 _If darkness blinds you I, I will shine to guide you_  
  
_Everybody wants to be understood_  
 _Well I can hear you_  
 _Everybody wants to be loved_  
 _Don't give up_  
 _Because you are loved_   
  


_Jensen abriu os olhos, viu Vivian sentada no chão à sua frente, sorriu e continuou cantando. Nunca havia cantado pra uma pessoa tão singular e encantadora quanto aquela mulher morena e miúda, vestindo uma camisa sua, sentada no chão, abraçando os joelhos. Ela estava bem ali, na frente de Jensen e o olhava com olhos que mais pareciam fogo._

__  
(You are loved)   
You are loved   
(You are loved)   
Don't give up   
(Don't give up)   
It's just the weight of the world   
(You are loved)   
Don't give up   
(Don't give up)   
Everyone needs to be heard   
(Don't give up)   
You are loved   
(You are loved)

__

__Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you   
Everybody wants to be loved   
Don't give up   
Because you are loved

__

_Quando ele terminou, encostou a guitarra no banco, enquanto Vivian se levantava e sentava no colo dele, dizendo sorrindo:_

_\- Se um dia você não quiser mais ser ator, você tem uma segunda profissão. Parabéns Jens, você canta muito bem – ela sentiu os braços dele envolvendo sua cintura e se aproximou pra depositar um beijo de leve nos lábios de Jensen – Nunca imaginei que você fosse fã de Josh Groban._

_\- Eu sou fã dele sim. Mas jamais sou presunçoso de achar que posso cantar profissionalmente – Jensen devolveu o beijo – Desculpe se eu te acordei._

_\- Não me acordou, e mesmo que tivesse acordado, eu não posso reclamar por ser acordada assim – Vivian se enroscou no colo dele e descansou a cabeça em seus ombros._

_\- Ok. Mas o que você acha da gente comer alguma coisa? Dormimos e nem almoçamos. Eu confesso que meu estômago daqui a pouco vai começar a assustá-la – Jensen disse abraçando Vivian e beijando o cabelo dela que possuía um cheiro de xampu que o deixava querendo ficar com o nariz enfiado lá._ _  
_

_\- Bem, “dormimos” tem um amplo sentido aqui hein?- Vivian levantou a cabeça olhando direto naquelas profundezas verdes e sorriu – Mas eu gostei da idéia. Até porque eu quero conhecer a região que você tanto gosta – dizendo isso ela deu um beijo na sua bochecha e correu em direção ao banheiro._ _  
_

_Eles se arrumaram e saíram pra comer algo. O restante da tarde foi gasto com passeios pela mata, pelo vilarejo, pela praia. Eles nadaram, correram, caminharam por vários lugares, assistiram ao por do sol na praia sentados juntos e quando o sol sumiu no horizonte e a escuridão os envolveu, eles voltaram pro hotel. Exaustos, mas completamente radiantes._ _  
_

_O resto da viagem foi gasto assim: quando estavam no quarto, eles faziam amor. Quando saiam, se divertiam na companhia um do outro, conversando, zoando um com outro, se tocando, se beijando, descobrindo prazeres em comum e outros nem tanto. Jensen mostrou cada canto de Big Sur pra ela e a cada vez Vivian via seus olhos brilharem. Ela pensava: “Isso é mesmo verdade? Eu estou aqui com ele? Com esse cara lindo e cheio de vida? Um homem extremamente apaixonante?”. Jensen se mostrou um cara divertido, bem humorado, espirituoso, inteligente e muito, mas muito carinhoso. Não era em nada aquele cara tímido, seco, distante e com certo ar de arrogância que os jornais e revistas pintavam. Talvez isso fosse uma forma de se proteger, pensava Vivian. Mas ela logo tirava os pensamentos da cabeça e só pensava em aproveitar cada segundo daquele final de semana idílico._

_  
_ _Quando estavam retornando a Los Angeles, Vivian sentiu um aperto no peito e uma pontada de saudade antecipada. Vivian sabia que aquilo ia acabar uma hora, eles tinham cada um sua vida, seus projetos, suas preocupações. Foi simplesmente o melhor final de semana da sua vida. Foi inesquecível. Ela olhou o perfil daquele homem lindo ao seu lado e mais uma vez se perguntou se aquilo era um sonho. Vivian esticou a mão e tocou de leve a orelha dele. Jensen se virou, sorriu e continuou dirigindo._

_Chegaram em Los Angeles e já estava completamente escuro. Jensen parou o carro próximo à calçada do apartamento de Vivian, recostou-se no banco, virou-se para ela e disse, tocando suavemente em seu rosto._

_\- Infelizmente chegamos. Queria que isso não acabasse – ele dizia isso com um brilho nos olhos que inebriava o coração de Vivian – Mas eu só estou te deixando aqui porque simplesmente você mora aqui – sorriu e continuou - . Eu ainda volto pra te ver. Tenho até quarta-feira. Se você quiser, eu volto. O que me diz?_

_Vivian olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos e pensou: “O que eu tenho a perder? Mais um ou dois dias não vão me matar”._

_\- Claro que você pode voltar, Jens, quando quiser – sorriu e beijou a palma da mão dele – E saiba que Big Sur é meu segundo local preferido, porque o primeiro eu já elegi e fica no meu país. Mas Big Sur é algo especial. Principalmente a companhia. Eu adorei cada segundo que passei lá._

_\- Fico feliz com isso. Mas você está cansada, tem que trabalhar amanhã e eu tenho uma dezena de reuniões de negócios. Acho melhor a gente descansar. Te vejo amanhã, ok? – e se inclinou pra beijar Vivian mais uma vez.Um beijo lento, longo e suave._

_Ela desceu do carro, acenou pra ele, Jensen devolveu o sorriso e arrancou com o carro. Vivian ficou mais alguns minutos parada na calçada, já ficando muito ansiosa pra chegar o dia seguinte a fim de poder beijar aqueles lábios de novo e se perder na imensidão daqueles olhos verdes._

 

**FLASHBACK OFF** **  
  
  
**

Jensen estava bravo, muito bravo. _“Como Vivian ousava falar comigo daquele modo? Como Vivian teve a desfaçatez de acusar-me daquela maneira? Como ela ousa pensar que ainda quero algo com ela?”._ Ao mesmo tempo em que ele pensava, ele andava de um lado paro o outro e bufava. _“Mas seja sincero consigo mesmo, Ackles! O que está me deixando puto é que ela me recusou. O que está me deixando bravo é que ela não quer mais saber de mim, ela disse que me odiava! Mas por quê, meu Deus? O que eu fiz? Não foi ela quem sumiu sem deixar rastro?_ _  
_

Jensen precisava se acalmar. Ele precisava controlar suas emoções e ter uma conversa definitiva com Vivian. Essa situação não podia mais continuar nesse pé. Existia tanta coisa a ser dita, a ser vivenciada, a ser explicada. E acima de tudo havia Briana. Jensen num curto espaço de tempo aprendeu a adorar aquela garotinha como se ela fosse parte de si mesmo.

_“Onde foi que você se meteu, Ackles? Veio pra ficar longe de tudo e de todos e foi se afeiçoar a uma criança e ainda por cima reencontrar uma antiga paixão? Sua vida já não está confusa que chega, hein? Precisa de mais essa?”_ Jensen ia pensando e gemendo de frustração, sem chegar a conclusão nenhuma. Ele estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que se assustou ao ouvir: _  
_

\- Você vai furar o tapete de tanto andar pra lá e pra cá – Briana estava olhando pra ele com jeito muito sério – e também vai acabar com uma dor de cabeça de tanto pensar. Porque minha mãe pensou tanto, que está em casa com dor de cabeça. E eu não quero que você também fique com a cabeça doendo, porque você me disse que estava doente e não quero que você adoeça de novo – continuou falando com voz zangada.  

\- Como é, Bri? Eu fiquei confuso agora – Jensen respirou e andou até a garotinha se abaixando e pegando no ombro dela.

\- Poxa Jen, eu não quero que vocês briguem!– ela encheu os olhos de lágrimas e tremeu o queixo.

\- Bri, eu não estou entendendo. Quem está brigando? Por que você está assim, minha pequenina? – dizendo isso Jensen a pegou nos braços e a abraçou. Briana chorava e se agarrava nele.

\- Você e minha mãe. E-eu queria tanto que ela chegasse e v-vo-vocês fossem amigos. Eu queria tanto brincar e m-me divertir com vocês d-d-dois, mas vocês não gos-gostaram um do outro, vocês não querem ser amigos e só sabem brigar. Na-na-não adianta negar porque eu não sou burra.– ela continuou dizendo com a voz abafada no ombro dele e soluçando. - To-Toda vez que vocês se encontram vocês brigam, ma-mamãe fica zangada e acaba indo pro quarto com dor de cabeça. E v-vo-você fica com aquela cara de “não chega perto de mim”. E-Eu fico triste, porque e-eu devo ter feito alguma coisa errada, eu acho que fiz, m-mas não sei o que é. M-m-mamãe diz que não vai falar comigo sobre esse assunto, então e-eu quero que você fale. Você é meu melhor amigo, Jen! M-me responde o que eu estou fazendo de errado! – e voltou a chorar agarrada nele.

Jensen teve vontade de se bater e sacudir Vivian por fazer isso com Briana. A menina não tinha culpa do que quer que seja. Ele a abraçou apertado e disse pra ela da forma mais carinhosa que podia.

\- Shhhh... _Hey_ minha pequenina, você não fez nada de errado. Não fez! De modo algum. Não chore – ele seguiu rumo ao sofá com Briana nos braços.

Jensen se sentou no sofá, continuou embalando a menina até ela parar de chorar,  afastou-a um pouco e ajeitou os cabelos dela de forma carinhosa.

\- Escute bem o que vou te falar. E escute direitinho. – ele sorria e colocava os cabelos dela atrás da orelha – Você não fez nada de errado, você não tem culpa de nada. Você é uma linda menina que eu aprendi a amar de todo o coração. Eu não quero que você chore por causa disso, ok?– ele falou olhando nos olhos dela e sorrindo – O que quer que esteja acontecendo entre sua mãe e eu, nós vamos resolver. Eu vou conversar com ela. Eu só não quero que você pense que é culpa sua. Não é, minha princesa! Não é mesmo. E eu sempre vou ser seu amigo e tenho certeza que sua mãe também é sua amiga. Ela te ama mais que tudo. – e então ele abraçou Briana de novo e a puxou pra perto de si, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

Briana se aconchegou junto a ele e envolveu seus bracinhos em volta do pescoço dele dizendo:

\- Ok, Jen, eu acredito em você. Eu só fiquei com medo. Com medo de eu ter que escolher entre você e minha mãe.

Jensen se assustou com isso. Não era próprio de uma criança estar pensando essas coisas e decidiu que ia ter uma conversa com Vivian, ela querendo ou não. Ele acabou por dizer a Briana:

\- Vamos jogar alguma coisa? O que você me diz?

\- Oba! Vamos sim – ela voltou seus lindos olhos verdes pra ele e disse sorrindo – e dessa vez eu deixo você ganhar!

\- Como assim? – Jensen fingiu indignação – Todas as vezes que eu ganhei, foi você quem deixou? Quer dizer que eu não sou ótimo no jogo?

\- Não! Jen, você é um mané! – Briana sorriu e pulou do colo dele e foi pegar o jogo pra eles jogarem.

\- Eu sou o que???? – ele arregalou os olhos e fingiu indignação -  Pois você vai ver sua diabinha, quem é o mané!

Eles jogaram por mais de uma hora e quando Briana estava sorrindo de novo Jensen disse a ela.

\- Vamos, eu vou te levar pra casa. Sua mãe e Nana devem estar preocupadas. Vamos lá, eu vou com você – e ele pegou Briana no colo e seguiu rumo a casa de Vivian.

Chegando lá, Jensen ouviu vozes na cozinha, contornou a varanda e se dirigiu para porta dos fundos entrando na cozinha com Briana no colo.

Vivian, quando viu Jensen com sua filha, fuzilou-o com o olhar e foi logo dizendo, tentando se controlar:

\- Posso saber o que você está fazendo na cozinha de minha casa e ainda por cima com minha filha no colo? – Vivian sibilou.

\- Controle-se Vivian. É melhor pra todos.

Jensen afastou Briana de seu pescoço, olhou-a nos olhos, sorriu e disse:

\- Bri, me faça um favor? Chame Nana, vá dar um passeio com ela, porque sua mãe e eu precisamos conversar, ok? – ele a desceu do colo e sussurrou no ouvido dela – Confie em mim. Vá lá!

Briana agarrou a mão de Nana e a puxou pra fora da casa. Dando um olhar pra Jensen e Vivian, sorriu pra ele antes de sair e fechou a porta.

Jensen se voltou pra Vivian, não deixando se abalar pela fúria estampada no olhar dela e disse de forma decidida e sem nenhum traço de cordialidade na voz:

\- Nós precisamos conversar, Vivian! E vai ser agora! Quer você queria ou não!- agarrou no braço de Vivian e a levou em direção a sala.  
  
  
TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Músicas desse capítulo e do capítulo anterior:
> 
> Your Body Is A Wonderland (John Mayer) : tocando no rádio enquanto eles viajam.  
> You Are Loved (don't Give Up) : Josh Groban (Jensen canta na varanda do hotel)


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen conduziu Vivian até a sala, segurando firme no braço dela, e ela sentia os dedos de Jensen como duas garras em torno de seu braço. Um sentimento revoltante foi crescendo nela enquanto ele a levava e Vivian tentou se soltar, o que fez com que Jensen apertasse mais seus dedos em volta do seu braço.

Quando eles chegaram à sala, Jensen a soltou bruscamente, colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou carrancudo pra Vivian. Seus olhos pareciam duas pedras verdes afiadas.

\- Pode começar agora a se explicar, dona Vivian! – Jensen foi logo dizendo em um tom de voz grave. – Estou cansado de andar em círculos com você, estou cansado de ser atacado e de nem saber qual a razão de tanta raiva! Eu quero...

\- Quer o que? Quem você pensa que é pra ir me arrastando assim? – Vivian avançou pra cima dele – Você está na minha casa, no meu país! Com que direito você vai me dando ordens? – Vivian tinha os olhos ardendo de raiva, os poros transpiravam sua fúria.

\- Eu já disse antes e volto a repetir: controle-se! – Jensen a pegou pelos ombros e disse numa voz perigosamente baixa.

Vivian olhou bem fundo dentro daqueles olhos e por um breve instante teve vontade de beijar aqueles lábios e sentir de novo aquela barba roçando em seu queixo, mas isso durou uma fração de segundos até que a vontade de socar Jensen voltasse com força total, e ela se desprendeu das mãos dele e disparou:

\- Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser, no tom que eu quiser e como eu bem entender. Caso você ainda não tenha entendido, eu vou te falar bem claro: você não faz parte da minha vida, você não tem o direito de estar aqui, você não deveria chegar nem 1 centímetro perto de mim ou da minha filha!

\- Ah é? E eu posso saber por quê? – Jensen foi se aproximando de Vivian e falando de um jeito perturbadoramente ameaçador.

\- Eu não acredito que você é tão cínico, Jensen! – Vivian se afastou dele e falou com um riso forçado e cheio de escárnio. – Você é mesmo uma pessoa detestável, hipócrita e muito dissimulado!

\- Que inferno, Vivian! O que deu em você? Qual o motivo de tanta agressão gratuita? – Jensen falava abrindo os braços e num tom de voz ao mesmo tempo irritado e confuso – Você ficou maluca? – disse alterando a voz.

\- Maluca eu fiquei no dia que concordei em ter algum tipo de relacionamento com você! Maluca eu fiquei no dia que eu acreditei naquilo que você me disse, Jensen! – Vivian estava quase gritando.

\- Ok, agora eu realmente me perdi aqui! – Jensen revidou – Quem foi que sumiu? Quem foi que não atendia minhas ligações?

\- Como é? – agora Vivian gritava mesmo – Mais dois adjetivos pra você: canalha e mentiroso!

\- Vivian, eu sugiro que você me ouça e controle-se! – Jensen realmente estava por um fio, ele estava mesmo a ponto de explodir com Vivian – Eu não lhe dou o direito de falar isso pra mim! Porra! Eu nem sei o que está havendo aqui! Eu nem sei o porquê de tanta raiva, de tanta agressão, de tanto ressentimento! Você poderia fazer o favor de se controlar e começar a conversar feito gente civilizada? Se não for por mim, pelo menos que seja por Briana!

\- Tire o nome da MINHA FILHA da sua maldita boca! – Vivian gritou e quase voou no pescoço de Jensen.

Jensen respirou fundo e se virou. Fechou os olhos e pensou: _“Acalme-se, homem. Tem algo muito errado aqui. Essa não é a Vivian que você conheceu. Tente se controlar, tente ver que algo está acontecendo e que você precisa descobrir o que é!”._ Jensen tornou a olhar pra Vivian e ela estava sentada no sofá, com a cabeça entre as mãos e sacudindo a mesma de um lado pra outro. O coração de Jensen falhou uma batida por vê-la assim, teve uma enorme vontade de abraçá-la e ele concluiu que realmente havia algo de muito errado nessa história. Jensen respirou fundo, se sentou do lado de Vivian e falou numa voz controlada.

\- Vivian, por favor, eu só quero saber o que houve. Eu só preciso entender. – Jensen tentou se aproximar e ela recuou – Eu estou preocupado com Briana, Viv.

\- Com Briana? Por que? Qual o motivo dessa súbita preocupação? – Vivian olhou confusa pra ele e ainda com muita raiva – O que você está dizendo, Jensen? O que você fez com minha filha?

Vivian estava exausta. Essa conversa tinha drenado toda sua energia, todas essas emoções a estavam consumindo e ela realmente não tinha mais forças pra brigar, pra gritar, pra sentir raiva. Ela só queria ir pro seu quarto e chorar. Algo que realmente a assustava, porque fazia anos que ela não tinha tanta vontade de chorar como ela vinha fazendo nesses últimos dias. Ela levantou o olhar pra Jensen e tentou decifrar o que ele estava tentando dizer a ela.

\- Briana esteve em minha casa mais cedo. Ela chorou e disse que se sentia culpada.

\- Culpada? Mas culpada de que? – Vivian estava agora alerta e muito confusa.

\- Ela acha que fez algo errado, porque a gente vive brigando. Ela concluiu que nós não gostamos um do outro por causa de algo que ela fez de errado. E ela se sente responsável por isso.

\- Oh meu Deus! – Vivian encheu os olhos de lágrimas – O que eu estou fazendo com minha filha? O que isso tudo está fazendo com ela? Como eu não vi isso antes? -  e voltou a baixar a cabeça em direção aos joelhos.

\- Viv, ela é uma criança. Por isso eu acho que devemos nos entender, a gente precisa conversar. Se não for pelo nosso passado, que seja por ela. Bri não merece sofrer por isso. Ela não precisa disso!

\- Não me diga o que fazer com minha filha, Jensen! – ela voltou a olhar furiosa pra Jensen.

\- Vivian, por favor! Eu não estou dizendo nada! – ele estava ficando mesmo cansado e impaciente – Eu só estou contando a você algo que aconteceu hoje! Ela chegou à minha casa chorando e eu tive que passar uns bons minutos tentando acalmá-la. E eu sei muito bem que qualquer problema que você tenha comigo, você não iria transferir deliberadamente pra sua filha! Eu sei que você não faria isso, então eu só quero entender as coisas. Eu quero que nós possamos ao menos não fazer Briana chorar de novo!

Quando Jensen acabou de dizer isso, eles ouviram um grito. Um grito vindo do lado de fora e Vivian soube imediatamente que era Nana e disparou porta afora. Jensen a seguiu.

Chegando na varanda, o coração de Jensen disparou. Ele viu Nana chorando abaixada ao lado de Briana que estava caída no chão e de olhos fechados. Vivian chegou lá e se abaixou também.

\- Bri! Briana, fale comigo, meu anjo!- Vivian estava ajoelhada do lado de Briana e passava a mão no rosto de sua filha, tentando controlar o pânico que a invadia. – Minha pequena, fale com mamãe, por favor. – Vivian já não controlava mais suas lágrimas. – O que aconteceu, Nana?

Jensen se aproximou, mas não entendeu nada que Nana dizia. A mulher só chorava e Vivian pegou Briana inconsciente no colo e a embalava.

\- Viv, eu... eu disse... disse a ela pra não correr. Eu disse a ela pra não soltar a bicicleta – Nana não parava de chorar e sacudir a cabeça – Vivian, ela simplesmente saiu correndo... era uma descida... ela... ela... soltou o guidão da bicicleta... não sei onde ela bateu... eu... não sei... a bicicleta virou e ela bateu a cabeça na rocha. Vivian, o que aconteceu com a minha menininha? Por favor, Vivian, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe...

Vivian não ouvia mais nada, ela só abraçava Briana e dizia:

\- Acorde, meu bebê, por favor, acorde. A mamãe está aqui, por favor, acorde. Abra os olhos pra mim, abra, Bri!

Jensen se aproximou, tocou Briana e viu que ela estava fria e com um sangramento perto dos olhos. O braço esquerdo dela estava inchado e com uma angulação estranha e a menina estava pálida. Seu peito apertou, mas ele tinha que agir. Jensen pegou Vivian pelos ombros e disse:

\- Onde estão as chaves do carro? Onde estão os documentos de Briana? – Ele falou numa voz firme e controlada – Eu preciso que você me fale, Viv. Temos que levá-la pra um hospital.

\- Dentro da casa. Na.... na cozinha... na sala.... no quarto... – Vivian estava chorando descontroladamente – Jens, o que aconteceu com minha menininha? Jens, o que está havendo com minha pequena Bri? Por favor, Jensen faça algo, pelo amor de qualquer coisa, me ajude dessa vez... ao menos dessa vez... – sua voz foi se perdendo no meio dos soluços.

\- Viv, eu já volto. Vou buscar as chaves do carro, ok? – ele tentou se controlar - Eu volto já! - e saiu correndo pra dentro da casa de Vivian em busca das chaves do carro e da bolsa de Vivian, porque era lá que os documentos deveriam estar.

Jensen voltou em menos de dois minutos, abaixou-se e tentou pegar Briana. Vivian não deixou, continuava apertando a menina de encontro a si e chorava sem parar. Jensen levantou a cabeça de Vivian e disse:

\- Viv, me escute, por favor, me escute! – ele falava pacientemente - Preciso que você me ajude a levar Briana. Deixe-me levá-la até o carro. Venha, eu só vou levá-la até o carro. Eu preciso que você venha comigo, mas agora me deixe levá-la até o carro.

Jensen ia tirando Briana dos braços de Vivian e a levando até o carro. Ele orientou Vivian a sentar no banco traseiro, colocou Briana novamente no colo dela e sentou rapidamente no banco do motorista, ligando o carro e pedindo ainda pra Vivian:

\- Viv, você pode me ajudar a chegar até o hospital? Você pode me guiar? Não conheço nada por aqui.

Vivian assentiu com a cabeça e continuou passando a mão pelo rosto e cabelo de sua filha. Ela não chorava mais, só conversava com Briana carinhosamente.

\- Princesa, a mamãe jura que não vai mais fazer você chorar. Só acorde, minha pequena Bri! Por favor, abra seus olhos e fale comigo. Fale com a mamãe, sim? Por favor, meu anjo.

Jensen olhava pelo retrovisor e afundava o pé no acelerador. Seu peito estava apertado, mas ele precisava se controlar. Ele precisava não desabar, ele precisava chegar o mais rápido possível ao hospital. Só então ele se lembrou que nem tinha pegado documentos pessoais. _“Que se dane! Foda-se! Se um policial ou o que quer que seja tentar me impedir de chegar ao hospital, eu juro que eu soco alguém. Nada e nem ninguém vai me impedir de levar Briana até um hospital. Nada!”._ Jensen olhou mais uma vez pelo retrovisor e respirou fundo.  Ele ouviu um choramingo.

\- Mamãe... dói... está doendo, mamãe. Muito. - Briana agora chorava e se aconchegava nos braços de Vivian. – Por favor, mamãe, não fique brava comigo... Nana me avisou, eu que fui...

\- Shhh... Não chore... eu não estou brava, minha princesa, não se preocupe. – Vivian deu um sorriso fraco e agradeceu a Deus por sua menina ter acordado – Jensen está nos levando pro hospital, a dor vai passar logo, meu amor!

Jensen soltou um suspiro aliviado ao ver Briana acordada, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma pontada ao ver que a menina estava chorando de dor. Ele acelerou mais ainda pra chegar logo ao hospital. Ele ainda podia ouvir os soluços da menina e cada vez que ela gemia seu peito apertava. Vivian o orientou a chegar ao hospital, na cidade próxima ao vilarejo. Normalmente se levava pelo menos 40 minutos pra chegar, mas Jensen fez na metade do tempo. Assim que eles chegaram ao hospital, Vivian desceu com Briana nos braços. A menina tinha desmaiado novamente e Vivian chorava de novo.

\- Por favor, preciso de ajuda aqui!

Uma enfermeira chegou, pegou a menina e a colocou na maca. Ela chamou pelo médico e o mesmo apareceu em seguida.

\- O que aconteceu? Onde estão os pais da menina?

\- Eu sou a mãe e ela caiu da bicicleta e desmaiou. No caminho pra cá, ela abriu os olhos e falou comigo. Mas voltou a ficar de olhos fechados – Vivian terminou de falar e já chorava de novo. Jensen aproximou-se dela.

\- Tudo bem, vamos levar sua filha lá pra dentro pra examiná-la. Assim que terminarmos eu chamarei a senhora e o seu marido pra ficar com ela.

E eles levaram Briana pra dentro do hospital. Jensen abraçou Vivian, e ela se deixou abraçar. Ela continuava chorando.

\- Jensen, eles levaram minha menina. O que eles vão fazer com ela? Onde eles estão levando minha Briana? – Vivian falava com voz abafada, com a cabeça enterrada no peito de Jensen – Por favor, meu Deus, não deixe nada de ruim acontecer a ela!

\- Viv, eles só estão cuidando dela – Jensen a apertava de encontro ao peito e falava carinhosamente. – Nada de ruim vai acontecer. Acalme-se. Briana é forte, saudável e muito esperta. Ela vai ficar bem, você vai ver! – e Jensen continuava abraçando Vivian.

Jensen conduziu Vivian ao sofá gasto do hospital, e ficou sentado ao lado de Vivian, um braço em volta dos ombros dela e com a cabeça dela encostada em seu ombro. Eles não falaram nada. Vivian não tinha força pra discutir, não tinha força pra empurrar Jensen pra longe. Ela só queria ser confortada, ela queria somente que sua Briana ficasse bem. E Jensen só queria poder confortar Vivian, Jensen só estava feliz de poder ajudar de alguma maneira.

O médico saiu e eles foram ao encontro dele. Ele tinha um sorriso calmo nos lábios e isso de alguma maneira tranquilizou Jensen, porque afinal ele não entendia nada do que eles falavam, mas pelo menos podia ler as expressões das pessoas.

\- Doutor, como está minha filha? Ela está bem? Eu posso falar com ela? Ela não está chorando? Ela está desmaiada ainda? – Vivian disparou as perguntas em direção ao médico e Jensen só ficou atrás dela escutando ela falar rapidamente e muito ansiosa.

\- Minha senhora, acalme-se. Se a senhora não se acalmar eu terei que medicá-la e conversar somente com seu marido.

\- O que? Marido? Que marido? – E só então Vivian se deu conta que o médico se referia a Jensen – Oh, não! Ele não é meu marido. Ele é... ele é... apenas um... conhecido que me ajudou a trazer minha filha aqui. E não adianta falar com ele, ele não fala português.

O médico acenou com a cabeça, esperou Vivian se acalmar e tomar respirações profundas e em seguida continuou.

\- Então, agora que a senhora está mais calma, eu vou continuar – o médico assumiu um tom profissional – Sua filha está bem, está acordada e chamando pela senhora. E a senhora poderá falar com ela em breve, assim que eu terminar de dizer o que ela teve e o que iremos fazer.

O médico conduziu Vivian de volta pro sofá gasto, sentou-se e acenou pra Vivian fazer o mesmo. Jensen se dirigiu pra poltrona do lado do sofá e ficou observando os dois conversarem, afinal não entendia uma palavra mesmo.

\- Sua filha sofreu uma fratura no braço esquerdo, uma fratura bem comum em crianças, a que chamamos de “fratura em galho verde”, mas que tem um excelente prognóstico. Colocamos um gesso no seu antebraço e ela precisa voltar em dez dias pra podermos ver se está tudo bem com o braço dela. Ela também cortou seu supercílio e tivemos que dar três pontos. Ficará uma cicatriz mínima, algo pra se lembrar da infância – o  médico sorriu bondosamente pra poder tranqüilizar Vivian – Mas tem mais uma coisa. Na queda sua filha bateu com a cabeça. Não houve sinais de fratura, nem nada mais grave, mas como precaução eu vou mantê-la aqui no hospital esta noite. É apenas uma precaução. Se ela não vomitar, desmaiar repentinamente ou tiver qualquer outro problema, amanhã ela almoça em casa.

Vivian sorriu agradecendo o médico, levantou-se e preparou pra acompanhá-lo até o quarto de Briana. Só então ela se lembrou de Jensen e o chamou.

\- Venha Jensen, podemos ver Briana agora. Eu te explico tudo depois. Ela está bem.

Jensen levantou-se e a seguiu pelo corredor do hospital até o quarto da menina. Enquanto eles seguiam até lá, Vivian relatou a Jensen o que o médico tinha dito a ela. Chegando à porta do quarto, Vivian abriu apressadamente a porta e entrou no quarto. Quando viu sua menina, deitada naquela cama, tão pálida e com um curativo na testa, ela teve vontade de chorar de novo, mas se controlou e foi até a cama.

\- Olá minha princesa, e então? – sentou-se na beirada da cama e disse sorrindo – Como você está? – e abriu os braços pra receber sua filha.

Briana se jogou nos braços da mãe, aninhou-se no colo dela e disse:

\- Meu braço não está doendo muito, e nem minha cabeça. Mas eu estou cansada e triste. – Briana disse numa voz chorosa – Você ainda está brava comigo?

\- Bri, olhe pra mim, querida. – Vivian falou carinhosamente – Eu não estou brava com você. Nunca estive, meu amor. Não sei de onde você tirou isso. E agora pare de pensar nisso. A mamãe só quer que você fique boa pra podermos voltar pra casa, ok? – Ela alisou o rosto de sua filha e continuou – Olha quem está aqui também.

E se virou em direção a Jensen que estava encostado na porta, com os braços cruzados no peito e uma expressão séria. Mas assim que Briana olhou pra ele, ele relaxou e sorriu.

\- Como vai minha pequenina? – ele falou suavemente e jamais imaginando que fosse ficar tão feliz por ver uma criança sorrindo pra ele.

\- Jen, chegue mais perto. Venha sentar aqui – e Briana bateu com a sua mãozinha do outro lado da cama – Eu quero que você venha sentar na cama aqui comigo também. Mamãe de um lado e você do outro – se virou pra mãe e disse – Tudo bem, mamãe?

\- Sim, Bri, está tudo bem! – Vivian não ia começar uma discussão agora. Não depois de tudo que ela vivenciou – Venha Jensen, ela te fez um convite!

Jensen seguiu calmamente em direção à cama e sentou-se na beirada. Briana ainda estava nos braços de Vivian, mas olhava pra ele de uma forma carinhosa e agradecida.

\- Obrigada Jensen, valeu! – Ela sorriu e seus lindos olhos verdes brilharam – Parece que você e mamãe se acertaram. Eu fico mesmo muito feliz.

O coração de Jensen falhou uma batida ao lembrar-se da discussão na casa de Vivian, mas agora não era o momento dele pensar e se preocupar com isso. A prioridade agora é Briana.

\- Briana, não pense mais sobre isso. A única coisa que importa é que você está bem. Isso é o que conta – e olhou em direção a Vivian. – o resto simplesmente pode esperar. O resto simplesmente não tem importância. E saiba que você me assustou bastante, garotinha! – disse sorrindo.

\- Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar. E nem assustar mamãe. – Briana se aconchegou mais no colo da mãe. – Eu só queria treinar pra poder mostrar a vocês que eu já andava de bicicleta com as mãos livres. Eu não vi a pedra no caminho, não vi mesmo. Desculpe.

\- Ei meu amor, tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso? Vamos pensar coisas boas? – Vivian disse beijando a testa de sua filha. Vivian olhou na direção de Jensen e disse:

\- Obrigada Jens, muito obrigada. Eu não sei o que faria se você não estivesse lá. – Vivian disse de forma emocionada pra ele e viu o sorriso de agradecimento dele.

_“Pela primeira vez desde que me viu ela me chamou de Jens. Como eu adoro ouvir esse apelido na boca dela. Meu Deus, como eu quero abraçar, beijar e dizer a ela que tudo vai estar bem. Como eu quero poder abraçar e tocar Vivian!”_ , Jensen pensava enquanto olhava de forma intensa pra Vivian.

_“Deus, como ele tem olhos lindos. E como ele foi maravilhoso nesses momentos. E pelo amor de qualquer coisa, que vontade insana é essa de tocar no rosto dele, beijar esses lábios e pedir que ele me abrace e diga que tudo ficará bem”,_ Vivian pensou e seu estômago deu uma cambalhota. Em seguida uma pontada atingiu seu coração. “ _Mas eu simplesmente não posso ignorar tudo que aconteceu no passado. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não devo. Sei que não devo, mas eu estou com medo de perder o controle e me entregar”._ Vivian apertou mais Briana de encontro a seu peito e ficou passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela. _“Como eu posso esquecer? Como olhar pra ele e não sentir de novo a dor da rejeição, do abandono, da tristeza, da solidão? Como olhar nessas profundezas verdes e acreditar que tudo está bem, quando na verdade meu coração ainda sangra ao lembrar o que passou?”._ Vivian sacudia a cabeça e acariciava Briana.

Jensen observava Vivian aconchegar Briana, viu os cabelos escuros dela caindo sobre seu rosto, viu os lábios dela tocar a testa de Briana e pensou: _“Eu só queria saber o que está tão errado nessa história. Eu só queria saber o que leva Vivian a ser tão agressiva comigo dessa maneira. E acima de tudo, caramba, eu quero saber que droga de baile de borboletas é esse dentro do meu estômago a cada vez que ela dirige o olhar pra mim ou eu olho pra ela”._

Ele ficou uns bons minutos olhando Vivian com Briana, olhando Vivian se movimentar em torno da menina, olhando Vivian sussurrar no ouvido de Briana, olhando Vivian se dirigir a Briana com tanto amor e se sentiu um canalha por desejar ter aquilo, por desejar ter o mesmo afeto e carinho que aquela criança estava recebendo. Ele se sentiu um profundo idiota, ridículo e mesquinho. Ele não podia acreditar que ele desejava aquilo numa hora dessas. _“Pelo amor de Deus, Jensen! A garota é filha dela! Você não acha que isso é doentio demais? Você não acha que isso é o cúmulo da carência e do desespero?”_ Jensen sacudiu a cabeça pra afastar esses pensamentos no mínimo ridículos. Ele esticou a mão e tocou os cabelos de Briana. Vivian levantou o olhar pra ele e Jensen viu tanto amor naqueles olhos castanhos que seu coração falhou uma batida. E mais uma vez ele desejou poder ser olhado com o mesmo carinho.

\- Jensen, eu vou passar a noite aqui, como você ouviu o médico falando. Então eu acho melhor você ir pra casa – Vivian finalmente não estava brigando com ele.

\- Ok, eu vou. Mas amanhã bem cedo eu volto. Eu levarei vocês duas pra casa. – Jensen falou tranquilamente num tom que não aceitava discussões e voltou seu olhar pra Briana, que continuava aconchegada no colo da mãe.  – E minha pequenina, eu prometo chegar aqui antes de você acordar, te pego e no caminho pra casa vamos comprar um monte de sorvete de chocolate, o que você me diz?

\- Fechado, Jen! Além do sorvete, posso pedir mais uma coisinha? – Briana falou com voz sonolenta.

\- Claro Bri, o que você quiser. – Jensen respondeu suavemente.

\- Eu quero passar num lugar que vende canetinhas, porque eu quero escrever e desenhar nesse gesso. Vou fazer todos vocês desenharem.

Vivian e Jensen riram e Jensen disse sorrindo:

\- Fechado. E eu vou começar a pensar no que vou desenhar aí – Dizendo isso ele se levantou, inclinou e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Briana – Tchau, minha pequenina. Te vejo amanhã.

Ao se abaixar pra beijar Briana, Jensen sentiu o perfume de Vivian e sentiu um desejo insano de dar um beijo nela também. Mas ele se controlou. _“Isso lá é hora de mostrar seus instintos masculinos, Jensen? Não vá estragar tudo agora, seu idiota. Tente manter essa frágil trégua entre vocês”._ Ao invés de agarrar Vivian, ele simplesmente se afastou e disse a ela:

\- Até amanhã, Viv. – e ia se afastando quando Vivian disse:

\- Só um minuto, Jensen. Eu preciso que você leve algo pra mim – Vivian se voltou pra Briana – Que tal a gente escrever um bilhete pra Nana explicando tudo? Afinal, Jensen não vai conseguir falar com ela e explicar as coisas. E Nana deve estar muito aflita, meu amor. Vamos fazer isso?

E então ela colocou Briana de volta na cama e buscou um papel e caneta na sua bolsa. Vivian escreveu um bilhete, que Jensen não fazia a menor idéia do que continha, e Briana fez um desenho. Vivian dobrou o papel e entregou a Jensen, dizendo:

\- Por favor, entregue a Nana. E mais uma vez Jensen, muito obrigada por tudo. – Ela disse profundamente agradecida. – Se você preferir, não precisa vir amanhã, eu pego um táxi e volto pra casa com Briana. Eu sei muito bem que você odeia acordar cedo.

\- Nem pensar, Viv! Eu venho buscar vocês duas. – Ele disse com firmeza e sorriu em seguida. – E dessa vez eu vou trazer meus documentos. Lá tem ao menos meu passaporte.

E então ele caminhou até a porta. Chegando lá, ele se virou e viu Vivian mais uma vez pegar Briana no colo e beijar o cabelo dela. Ele ficou um tempinho parado olhando a cena. Ela levantou o olhar até a porta, e pela primeira vez desde que eles se encontraram Jensen não viu raiva ou revolta naqueles olhos. Jensen viu serenidade, carinho e afeto. E isso encheu seu peito com uma sensação quente e acolhedora. Ele deu um meio sorriso e saiu, fechando a porta devagar.

_“Ele é tão lindo. Ele parece estar mesmo preocupado com tudo isso. Ele sabe ser uma pessoa maravilhosa quando ele quer. E Deus, por que eu não dei um beijo naquela boca linda? Ele me chamou de Viv o tempo todo. Eu sempre adorei o som do meu apelido na boca de Jensen.”_ Vivian pensou quando Jensen saiu e fechou a porta e ficava acariciando o cabelo de Briana. _“O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu tenho plena consciência que não posso e não devo nem dar uma chance a ele, ou o que quer que seja, eu tenho noção exata do que isso pode levar. Acima de tudo eu tenho que me lembrar do que ele causou em mim, na minha vida, no meu coração. Por que então, meu Deus, eu só quero ser abraçada por ele, só quero ser tocada, só quero ser beijada e acima de tudo quero muito fazer amor com ele de novo?”_ Vivian não pôde segurar uma lágrima furtiva que desceu por sua face.

\- Mamãe, você está chorando de novo? – Briana tocou a bochecha de Vivian e perguntou preocupada – Você está triste, mamãe?

\- Não, meu amor. Eu não estou triste. Eu só estou agradecida e feliz que você está bem, ok? – Vivian limpou seu rosto e sorriu pra sua filha. – Nunca se esqueça que você é minha maior riqueza Bri, você é a pessoa por quem eu acordo todos os dias da minha vida. Sempre tenha dentro do seu coração que você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. E nada, nada mesmo vai mudar isso. Eu te amo, Briana. Muito. – e depositou um beijo em cada lado do rosto de sua filha.

\- Eu também te amo, mamãe. – e a menina grudou no pescoço de sua mãe e ficou lá quietinha até adormecer.

Jensen desceu do carro e foi direto pra casa de Vivian. Ele bateu na porta, mas ninguém atendeu. Entrou pela cozinha, mas não havia ninguém. Chamou por Nana, mas não obteve resposta. Achou melhor explorar a casa e procurar por ela. Ele ia chamando por Nana onde quer que ele passasse mas não teve resposta. Ele foi entrando nos quartos. Primeiro num quarto que pelo jeito era de hóspedes, e Nana não estava lá. Depois foi pelo quarto de Briana e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o quarto tipicamente infantil e feminino. Era uma mistura de cores como rosa, lilás e branco. Cortinas esvoaçantes, colchas lindamente trabalhadas de modo artesanal, desenhos por todo lado, uma parede que estava completamente cheia de rabiscos e desenhos, estantes com muitos livros infantis, DVDs e uma coleção de bonecas que Jensen tinha certeza que cada uma delas teria um nome.  Na cabeceira da cama tinha fotos. Fotos de Briana bebê, de Briana com Vivian, e de Briana com dois homens, um deles Jensen reconheceu como Julian, e outra foto de Briana, Julian e Vivian num parque verde e florido.. Do lado da foto de Briana com Vivian e Julian, havia um desenho em que estavam uma menininha e um homem de barba. Estava escrito: “Briana e Jensen”. Jensen pegou o desenho e ficou olhando de forma emocionada pra ele. Sentiu um carinho e uma gratidão enormes por essa menininha que ele encontrou num lugar tão distante do seu. Colocou o desenho de volta e saiu do quarto de Briana.

Jensen continuou chamando por Nana, mas não achava a mulher em canto nenhum. Ele seguiu pra outro cômodo, e abriu a porta. Sentiu-se um intruso, mas precisava achar a mulher e entregar o bilhete de Vivian. Quando abriu a porta, deu-se conta que era o quarto de Vivian. Ele pensou em voltar e não entrar, mas seu desejo e sua curiosidade foram maiores. Ele entrou no quarto e parou no meio dele. O perfume de Vivian estava impregnado no local. Aquele perfume que deixava Jensen tonto e com pensamentos nada puritanos. Ele fechou os olhos e aspirou. _“Deus, como isso é bom! Como eu queria poder tocar a pele que tem esse cheiro! Como eu queria beijar os lábios dela de novo!”_ Jensen abriu os olhos e deu uma olhada no lugar.

Era um quarto decorado pra parecer aconchegante e tranqüilo. Tinha tons pastéis, em azul claro e marfim. Uma cama de casal grande, colcha trabalhada artesanalmente como no quarto de Briana, tapetes e cortinas combinando. A cortina só servia pra dar privacidade e não para escurecer nada. Jensen se lembrava que Vivian disse que odeia escuro, odeia abrir os olhos e dar de cara com a negritude, ela disse a ele que ama acordar de madrugada e ser recebida pela luz da lua, ou acordar com os raios de sol entrando pela janela. E o quarto de Vivian era assim, claro, limpo e iluminado. Mas extremamente feminino. Tinha uma estante com muitos livros, cadernos e CDs; não tinha TV, somente um aparelho de som. Numa bancada, ficavam o laptop, vários blocos de rascunhos e uma infinidade de canetas.  Havia um closet, mas Jensen não foi até lá. Seria o cúmulo da invasão de privacidade. Ao lado da cama, havia duas mesinhas de cabeceira, uma de cada lado, e numa delas estava o celular, um relógio e fotos. Jensen se aproximou das fotos e viu aquelas mesmas fotos do apartamento dela em Los Angeles, mais fotos de Vivian e Briana, Vivian sozinha, Vivian e Julian. Vivian, Julian e outro homem.  Na outra mesinha de cabeceira, num lugar de destaque, havia mais fotos de Briana. Mas foi um quadro em especial que chamou a atenção de Jensen. Era um pequeno quadro, com um coração desenhado, e dentro dele tinha escrito: _“Para sempre Lucca”._ Jensen segurou o quadro na mão e sentiu um aperto no estômago. Era algo tão simples, mas transmitia amor, carinho, respeito. E Jensen se sentiu um verdadeiro intruso ali. Ele se virou e saiu do quarto. Ele fez seu caminho pelo corredor, seu coração batendo rápido, e continuou procurando por Nana.

A mulher não estava na casa, o que fez Jensen supor que estaria no lago e ele rumou pra lá. Nana estava sentada numa pequena cadeira, olhar distante e com um objeto na mão. A medida que Jensen se aproximava, ele notou que ela movimentava os lábios e mexia entre os dedos um colar com várias contas e um crucifixo na ponta, era um terço. Nana rezava. Assim que ela viu Jensen, ela veio em direção a ele, e Jensen lhe entregou o bilhete. Nana lia e seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas e ela sorria emocionada. De repente, ela abraçou Jensen e disse algo que Jensen não entendeu. Mas Jensen devolveu o abraço e disse simplesmente: “Ok, Nana. Briana ok”. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e Jensen se afastou sorrindo sabendo que ela tinha lhe entendido e foi em direção a sua casa. O dia tinha sido longo e exaustivo, ele precisava descansar. A fadiga estava começando a dar sinal e ele não podia adoecer. Não agora que Vivian e Briana precisavam dele.

   
TBC......

OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO

 


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen acordou com o barulho do telefone. Ele teve realmente vontade de atirá-lo na parede e xingou quem quer seja que estivesse do outro lado. Então mais uma vez ele se lembrou que somente uma pessoa poderia estar ligando e pegou o telefone disparando:

\- Porra Jared isso é hora de ligar? No meio da noite? – ele falou muito irritado e com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

\- E desde quando você dorme cedo, cara? – Jared disse sorrindo – Aqui em Los Angeles é apenas 9 horas da noite. Estou sentado no meu sofá, com minha mulher aninhada no meu colo, sentindo meu bebê chutar a barriga dela e telefonando pro meu amigo rabugento e mal-humorado.

\- Rabugento e mal-humorado é seu traseiro, Sasquatch. Ponha Sarah no telefone, é melhor ouvir a voz dela quando acordo do que a sua.– ele falou num tom um pouco mais alegre – Me lembra a noite que fizemos esse bebê que você insiste em chamar de seu – Jensen já estava se sentando na cama.

\- Hey Jen, como você está querido? – Sarah tinha um tom de voz gentil – Soube que você arranjou companhia.

\- Hey Sarah, estou bem, obrigado. Como vai meu afilhado? Ou afilhada, já que vocês insistem nessa bobagem de não saber o sexo e eu fico sem saber como chamar esse bebê. – Jensen falou fingindo indignação e em seguida suavizando a voz – E sim eu tenho uma companhia muito agradável. E seu marido bocudo já deu com a língua nos dentes não é? Espero também que ele tenha dito que é uma garotinha de 8 anos, e como pode ver não comece a ter esperanças – Jensen falou isso se sentindo um mentiroso porque afinal de contas a mãe da garotinha estava fazendo com que seus hormônios ficassem como se ele tivesse 15 anos de idade.

\- Sim ele disse. Mas essa garotinha tem mãe não é? – Sarah estava sorrindo – E com certeza deve ser bonita, porque Jay disse que a garotinha é linda, segundo suas palavras.

\- Sarah, por favor!! Não banque a casamenteira, esse papel não combina com você! – Jensen sorria do outro lado – Mas você não me disse como vocês estão. Quando eu digo vocês engloba Jare , você e o bebê.

\- Estamos bem, Na verdade eu vou mandar Jay passar uns dias com você porque ele não para de ficar me rodeando feito uma galinha chocadeira. Me trata como se eu fosse inválida e fica me perturbando a toda hora. E o bebê acha que meu baço é uma bola de futebol e minha bexiga uma cama elástica, ou seja, tudo perfeitamente normal.

\- Fico feliz com isso, Sarah. E quanto a Jare, ele é assim, e pra controlá-lo o melhor a fazer é fingir que ele tem controle da situação. Dá menos trabalho, sabe ? – Jensen falou sério – Ele te ama Sarah, é por isso que ele está assim. Eu sei muito bem como ele fica quando resolve bancar o protetor. Apenas tenha paciência, ok?

\- Eu tenho Jen, e eu o amo mais que tudo também – e Sarah acariciou o rosto do seu marido e ganhou um beijo de leve nos lábios – Eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda no universo. Realmente sou, porque meu filho ou filha terá dois pais maravilhosos! – e Jensen pode ouvir a gargalhada de Jared – Agora fale com ele, porque eu preciso terminar de corrigir umas provas. Daqui a 3 semanas eu tiro licença da escola e quero entregar tudo em ordem. Um beijo Jen, e se cuide ok? Não hesite em gritar se precisar de algo. Nós te amamos nunca se esqueça disso.

\- Obrigado Sarah, saiba que eu amo todos vocês também. Você não tem noção o quanto. E cuide bem do meu filho ou filha! – e Jensen ouviu movimentos do outro lado e a voz de Jared dizendo a ela pra ter cuidado e não pegar nada pesado. Sarah devolveu um “Vai a merda Padalecki” e Jensen sorriu.

\- Jen, como você está? Não minta pra mim porque eu te conheço!

\- Confuso Jare, muito confuso.

E Jensen contou a Jared tudo que se passou com ele esses dias. Contou sobre Vivian, sobre Briana, sobre seus sentimentos e reações. Sobre a sensação de impotência, fracasso e desespero por rodar, rodar e não chegar a lugar nenhum com Vivian. Jensen disse a Jared que sabia que havia algo de muito errado na história, ele só não sabia exatamente o que e Vivian não colaborava, o atacando cada vez que ele abria a boca pra perguntar algo. Então isso estava mesmo desgastando Jensen.

\- Jen, por favor, não extrapole cara! Lembre-se que você ainda não está 100%! Você quase morreu, seu teimoso! – Jared tinha um tom de apreensão na voz e continuou de forma mais suave – Você deveria estar só dormindo e comendo. Feito bicho preguiça.

\- Jare, eu estou bem cara, de verdade – Jensen tentava acalmar Jared do outro lado porque sabia que a preocupação de Jared era genuína – Fisicamente eu estou mesmo muito bem, mas não posso negar pra você que minha cabeça está mais que confusa, sem levar em conta o meu coração. Tenho a sensação que estou ferrado Jare!

\- Puta merda Jen! O lance é tão sério assim? Vivian realmente mexe tanto com você? A filha dela também? – Jared estava meio incerto.

\- Como eu jamais imaginei que pudesse mexer Jare! – Jensen falou baixinho – Eu realmente não sei o que se passa comigo, mas a cada vez que Viv me olha eu tenho vontade de abraçá-la, ou de beijá-la, ou de arrancar as roupas dela, e também vontade de sacudir algumas vezes pra ela deixar de ser tão brava e teimosa. Mas ela faz minhas entranhas se revirarem Jared!

\- Isso é o que eu chamo de reviravolta! – Jared tinha um tom surpreso e divertido na voz – Quem diria, hein? Jensen Ackles, o solteiro mais cobiçado de Hollywood, caído de quatro por uma mulher que não dá a mínima por ele! Isso realmente é no mínimo surpreendente.

\- Jare se você for começar a zoar com a minha cara eu desligo agora esse maldito telefone! – Jensen estava ficando bravo – Eu estou falando sério! O que estou sentindo está me deixando assustado e com muita raiva. Porque simplesmente Vivian não pode chegar na minha vida e fazer essa bagunça e achar que as coisas vão ficar assim! Eu tenho muitos problemas pra resolver, eu não tenho a mínima intenção de acrescentar mais um na minha lista. De jeito nenhum

\- O lance é mesmo sério! Realmente sério – Jared parecia mesmo surpreso – Ok, Jen, vamos conversar sério agora.

\- E você acha que eu estava falando o que, seu imbecil? Eu estava falando sério!

\- Juro que eu achei que não era – Jared continuou num tom calmo – Jen, eu nunca vi você se alterar por mulher nenhuma, nem mesmo quando Vivian sumiu da outra vez sem deixar rastro. Nem mesmo com Mary, eu...

\- Você está proibido de falar dessa vagabunda pra mim! Aliás, qualquer pessoa próxima a mim, exceto Josh, pode falar nela! Jared por favor! – Jensen usou um tom de voz que emanava uma fúria contida.

\- Ok, desculpe, sem nomes proibidos. Não falo mais. – Jared respondeu rápido, ele não queria deixar Jensen mais nervoso – Mas Jen, sobre Vivian. Cara, realmente eu estou surpreso, porque eu não achei que ela fosse tão importante.

\- Muito menos eu. Quer dizer, eu senti naquele final de semana, que a gente tinha uma afinidade ótima, que eu me sentia muito bem com ela, mas depois que ela sumiu..Eu simplesmente aceitei que não era pra ser – Jensen falava e passava as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados – Jare isso está me deixando maluco, simplesmente porque ela me agride a cada 10 minutos. E você conhece minha paciência tão bem quanto eu!

\- Conheço, e conheço muito bem, e é por isso que eu peço a você mais uma vez: não extrapole cara! Haja com cautela, não se precipite, e pelo amor que você tem a seu afilhado ou afilhada – Jared falou tentando descontrair Jensen – Tenha calma, e pense em primeiro lugar na sua saúde.

\- Jared você me saiu pior que minha mãe! Eu vou ajudar Sarah a socar você quando eu voltar a Los Angeles – Jensen estava sorrindo de novo.

\- Vocês podem socar o quanto quiserem desde que ambos estejam bem e em segurança. Eu posso contar com você Jen? Posso? – Jared esperava que Jensen tivesse entendido o recado.

\- Claro que pode, Sasquatch! – Jensen entendeu a preocupação do seu amigo – Eu não vou fazer nenhuma bobagem Jared. Eu não quero dar o gosto de vitória a meus inimigos e além de tudo eu tenho alguém em quem pensar agora – Jensen falou suavemente – E se você fizer alguma piada sobre isso, eu te fuzilo nesse exato momento.

\- Não Jen, eu não vou fazer piada, porque você pode não acreditar, mas eu estou feliz que você finalmente encontrou alguém que fez esse seu coração bater mais rápido.

\- Mesmo que esse alguém me odeie? – Jensen disse desanimado.

\- Ela não te odeia Jen. Vivian simplesmente está confusa e como você mesmo disse, tem alguma coisa muito errada nessa história. Eu sei que você vai conseguir descobrir o que é e dar um jeito em tudo. Simplesmente porque esse é meu amigo Jensen, o cara que não deixa a peteca cair, o cara que vai até o limite de suas forças pra conseguir o que quer – Jared falava isso com uma ponta de orgulho na voz – O Jensen que eu conheço não deixa as coisas pela metade, muito menos se isso for algo muito que importante pra ele, não é?

\- Sim Jared, eu não vou deixar isso pra lá – Jensen soltou um suspiro – E você é um filho da mãe por me fazer lembrar isso, você é um filho da mãe por não deixar que eu desista das coisas - Jensen tinha um tom de gratidão na voz. - Obrigado, Sasquatch!

\- Eu sou o filho da mãe que faz as coisas por você, mesmo você me traindo com minha mulher e me chamando de imbecil – Jared estava rindo de novo - Eu te liguei pra falar outra coisa também, baixote!

\- Baixote é a mãe.. Ops! Que Sherri me desculpe. Mas o que é que você quer dessa vez?

\- Seus exames Jen. Eles estão marcados pra segunda-feira. O motorista vai estar aí pra te pegar no domingo a noite, você dorme na capital, faz os exames na segunda pela manhã, espera os resultados e lembra-se do nosso trato.

\- Sim, ok, eu sei: só volto pra cá se eu estiver bem, caso contrário, entro no primeiro avião e volto a Dallas. Combinado.

\- E não pense que vai me enganar, porque eu vou ter a acesso ao resultado dos seus exames, você sabe disso!

\- Hey, isso é ilegal! Confidencial!! Você não deveria ver nada disso. Eu vou processar você e a Drª Cole, quer dizer Nath.

\- Nath, não resiste ao meu charme, ela vai me mostrar os seus exames. E nem pense em processá-la, porque Josh te mata! Você sabe disso.

\- É um saco ter um médico na família. E um advogado também. – Jensen fingia indignação – Ok, Jare, eu fiz um trato com você e vou cumpri-lo. Sou um homem de palavra, Big Jay!

\- Eu sei que é! Mas também sei que é um tremendo de um sacana!

\- Vai a merda Padalecki!

Jared gargalhou e disse mais uma vez:

\- Jen, sobre Vivian, eu sei que tudo vai acabar bem cara! Apenas não force as coisas. Do mesmo modo que você percebeu que tem algo errado, ela vai ver também que tem. Tudo vai ser esclarecido, eu sei que vai, mas nesse momento não se esqueça que domingo a noite você tem um encontro com um motorista, ok?

\- Ok, Jare. Eu não me esquecerei. E cara... muito obrigado por me ouvir.... Mais uma vez você foi o velho Jay de guerra.

\- Eu sei que sou ótimo mesmo.

\- E modesto.

\- Acertou na mosca – eles estavam rindo – Por isso eu tenho que desligar, porque preciso manter a forma de homem maravilhoso, apaixonado e disposto a qualquer coisa pra satisfazer uma mulher grávida.

\- Eu vou tentar descansar um pouco mais, daqui a algumas horas eu buscarei Briana e Vivian no hospital.

\- Mande um abraço a elas por mim. Eu desejo melhoras a Briana. Bye Jen, a gente se fala depois dos seus exames.

\- Bye Jared. E deixa de ser um pé no saco!- e Jensen desligou em seguida.

Jensen se recostou na cama e pensou em tudo que Jared e ele conversaram. Seus pensamentos voltaram a Vivian, e em tudo que eles viveram, voltaram no dia em que ele chegou em Los Angeles e encontrou um apartamento vazio e nenhum sinal de Vivian.

**FLASHBACK ON**

  _\- Não Angela, eu não quero sair. Eu tenho o que fazer hoje em Los Angeles. Eu só consegui quatro dias de folga das filmagens e tenho que encontrar alguém._

_\- Poxa Jen, está deixando seus amigos de lado? Desde a última vez que você veio a LA que você não sai comigo pra beber uma cerveja._

_\- Deixa de drama Angela que duas semanas atrás a gente tomou um porre em Vancouver._

_\- Mas não é a mesma coisa Jen! Aqui em Los Angeles as coisas são mais divertidas, você é mais divertido._

_\- Ok, Angela, outra hora sim? Minhas malas chegaram e eu preciso mesmo ir. Tchau – E Jensen desligou o telefone, pegando sua pequena mala e se dirigindo ao saguão do aeroporto, colocando os óculos escuros e rezando pra não ter nenhuma pessoa que pedisse uma foto com ele. Jensen estava com pressa. Ele tinha que ir logo encontrar Vivian, faziam quase 3 meses desde que tinha falado com ela pela última vez. E ele queria saber o que estava havendo, porque nem na empresa de comunicação que ela trabalhava ele conseguia falar com ela. E isso o estava deixando frustrado, Vivian tinha que ter uma explicação pra isso. Ele não podia ter se enganado tanto a respeito dela. Por sorte ele não encontrou nenhum fã e entrou num taxi rumo ao apartamento de Vivian._

_Jensen desceu do carro e rumou pra dentro do alojamento da Universidade. Subiu as escadas e bateu na porta. Nenhuma resposta. Bateu de novo. Nada. Bateu mais forte, estava ficando nervoso. Quando ia bater de novo, ouviu som de passos dentro do apartamento e parou. “Graças a Deus”._

_A porta se abriu e ele se deparou com um homem por volta de 22 anos, alto, loiro, musculoso e que estava vestido com roupas de ginástica. Ele olhou Jensen de forma questionadora e perguntou:_

_\- Pois não? Posso ajudar em algo?_

  _\- É...não..quer dizer sim... – Jensen estava confuso – Você poderia chamar Vivian, por favor?_

_\- Chamar quem?_

_\- Vivian. A garota brasileira que mora nesse apartamento que você parece achar que é seu – Jensen estava irritado com esse cara já._

_\- Pro seu governo o apartamento agora é meu. Eu moro aqui. E segundo eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja Vivian, seu idiota. Agora cai fora que você está me atrasando._

_Dizendo isso o cara meio que empurrou Jensen pro lado, trancou a porta e seguiu descendo as escadas em direção ao pátio._

_Jensen ficou parado lá, sem reação, sem entender nada. “Onde diabos está Vivian? Onde ela se meteu?Caramba!”. Jensen então decidiu ir ao escritório responsável pelos alojamentos e descobrir algo. Nem que ele tivesse que usar todo tipo de suborno possível, ele iria descobrir pra onde Vivian tinha ido. Chegando na recepção, ele disse a uma jovem que estava atrás do balcão._

_\- Olá, boa tarde. Eu gostaria de saber se uma pessoa está alojada aqui nessa parte da Universidade._

_\- Sinto muito, senhor, mas não podemos dar esse tipo de informação – a jovem disse sem levantar os olhos do que ela estava fazendo._

_\- Eu sei disso, mas realmente é muito importante. Você não poderia abrir uma exceção? Eu juro que não tem nada a ver com algo ilícito._

_A jovem levantou os olhos pronta a colocar aquele estranho em seu devido lugar e em seguida os arregalou._

_\- Oh meu Deus! – e ela colocou a mão na boca – Jensen Ackles! Deus! Você está aqui na minha frente! Meu Deus, minhas amigas não vão acreditar. E justo hoje eu não trouxe minha máquina fotográfica e meu celular é uma porcaria que não tem esses recursos, e eu não acredito que você está aqui na minha frente._

_Jensen estava ficando tonto com a voz estridente da garota e pensou. “Ótimo, era só disso que eu precisava. Ser reconhecido por uma fã histérica. Mas eu vou usar isso em meu favor”. E usando seu melhor sorriso disse:_

_\- Sim, sim. Sou eu. E fico feliz que você aprecia meu trabalho. Fico mesmo muito feliz. Uma pena você não ter seu celular ou câmera aqui, mas eu te dou um autógrafo com dedicatória se você quiser. O que me diz?_

_\- Oh meu Deus! Você é tão gentil e tão lindo! Você realmente tem olhos verdes e é alto. Não é baixinho como muita gente diz que é. Jared que é muito alto não é?_

_\- Sim, Jared é muito alto – e Jensen se perguntou o que ela queria dizer sobre os olhos verdes, mas achou melhor deixar pra lá – E onde está o papel pra eu assinar?_

_\- Oh sim, aqui. – e pegou um papel e uma caneta e entregou a ele – Me chamo Anna._

_\- Ok, Anna, aqui está. Um autógrafo com dedicatória – e entregou o papel a ela com seu melhor sorriso – Mas eu sinto muito mesmo que você não possa me dar os dados que eu preciso._

_\- Ah... Olha.. Se você prometer que não me entrega pro meu chefe, eu posso fazer isso escondido pra você._

_\- Anna, se isso for te causar problemas, tudo bem, não precisa.- E Jensen pensava: “Você é mesmo um filho de uma mãe, Ackles!! Um tremendo de um ator! Deveria se sentir envergonhado por usar uma pessoa desse jeito! Sua mãe ficaria com vergonha de você!”. Mas em seguida Jensen só pensava que ele precisava achar Vivian e suas preocupações éticas eram deixadas de lado._

_\- Não Jensen, de modo algum. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo se você não contar._

_\- Palavra de escoteiro. De minha boca não sai nada. – e voltou a sorrir pra moça._

_Em seguida ela sentou atrás da mesa e perguntou o nome da pessoa que Jensen procurava._

_\- Vivian Veiga, uma brasileira que morava no quarto 34C. Ela estava aqui num intercambio de jornalismo._

_Jensen esperava torcendo pra que nenhuma outra pessoa entrasse e o reconhecesse._

\- Jensen eu sinto muito, mas essa estudante se desligou da Universidade mês passado. Faz três semanas que a matricula dela foi trancada e foi feito um pedido de cancelamento do intercambio. Parece que ela voltou ao Brasil. Você a conhece?

_\- Não. Ela é amiga de Jared. – Jensen se odiou por mentir desse jeito, mas ele não ia dar conversa pra essa fã. Isso poderia render assunto o ano inteiro na internet. – Obrigado Anna, você foi de grande ajuda. Muito obrigado._

_\- Por nada, eu que tenho que agradecer minha sorte por você ter aparecido aqui no meu turno. As meninas não vão acreditar._

_E Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e saiu do escritório. Finalmente ele soltou o ar que segurava dentro do peito, assim que ele atingiu o pátio da Universidade. Ele saiu rápido dali, algo o sufocava, ele queria gritar. Ele queria esmurrar alguém, ele queria poder voltar no tempo e ter tido a chance de perguntar a Vivian mais coisas sobre sua vida pessoal, mas as únicas coisas que ele sabia era isso: ela estudava aqui e fazia estágio no jornal. Mas se na Universidade ela foi desligada, lá no jornal também ela não estaria. “Que inferno, onde você foi Viv? Onde você se enfiou? Por que não me avisou?”_

_E Jensen se sentiu muito confuso e com a sensação de que ele perdeu algo precioso em sua vida. “Viv, o que foi que aconteceu?”_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Jensen se sentiu extremamente desajeitado ao caminhar pelo corredor do hospital em direção ao quarto em que Briana estava. Ele não sabia precisar qual o motivo daquilo, mas depois da conversa com Jared ele estava inquieto, como se as coisas estivessem suspensas e prestes a cair com força total.

Enquanto se dirigia pro hospital ele pensava em Vivian e em tudo que eles tinham vivido, pensava nas coisas que estavam acontecendo desde que ele chegou aqui, pensou em Briana, em sua vida nos EUA, na sua profissão, sem contar que a sua viagem iminente pra fazer seus exames também o estava preocupando, porque ele não queria ir embora, mas se estivesse algo errado ele teria que ir, ele tinha prometido a Jared, e Jensen sabia que se ele não fosse Nath, Jared e Josh viriam buscá-lo no laço e o levaria de volta pro Texas. Mas Jensen não queria ir embora e deixar as coisas sem esclarecimento com Vivian, na verdade ele não queria ir embora e deixar Vivian e Briana, aqui. “Inferno Ackles, ficou maluco? Onde é que você está com a cabeça? Acha que tem espaço na sua vida pra uma mulher com uma criança? E acima de tudo seu imbecil, Vivian não quer te ver nem pintado de ouro, coberto de jóias. E outra coisa Ackles, desde quando você se preocupa com isso? Desde quando ter Vivian na sua vida de novo se tornou importante?”. Ele sacudiu a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, mas não a sensação de aperto no seu peito.

E então ele parou diante da porta do quarto de Briana no hospital, respirou fundo e bateu de leve. Ele ouviu um baixo “Entre” e abriu devagar a porta.

Jensen se deparou com Vivian encolhida na poltrona ao lado da cama, pernas dobradas em direção ao peito, um livro numa mão, cabelos puxados pra trás e algumas mechas caídas em torno do rosto cansado que tinha olheiras e olhos extremamente vermelhos. “Ela está exausta. Aposto que não pregou o olho a noite toda. Terei que usar meu charme pra convencê-la a dormir um pouco quando chegar em casa. Mas duvido que o charme vá resolver. Talvez eu deva usar outra tática”. Ele viu quando ela levantou os olhos do livro e sorriu pra ele. “Que sorriso maravilhoso!”. Jensen entrou no quarto silenciosamente, fechando a porta devagar atrás de si e notou Briana dormindo na cama. O braço com gesso estava apoiado em cima da barriga dela, e o corte no seu supercílio se destacava naquele rosto de anjo, emoldurado por cabelos castanhos da cor dos de Vivian. Jensen se aproximou da cama, tocou de leve os cabelos dela, se abaixou e deu um beijo suave na testa da menina.

Vivian deixou o livro de lado assim que viu quem estava a porta. Ela abaixou as pernas e sentiu todos os seus músculos reclamarem da noite em claro e em péssimas posições. Enquanto ela espreguiçava, viu Jensen se aproximar da cama de Briana, acariciá-la e dar um beijo suave na testa de sua filha. Isso provocou um aperto no estômago de Vivian, e ela pensou: “O que eu faço, meu Deus? Eles estão tão próximos! Ele parece se importar com ela genuinamente. E acima de tudo o que eu faço com essa vontade de abraçá-lo e sentir os esses braços fortes me segurarem?”. Ela sorriu de leve em direção a Jensen e disse:

\- Você nunca gostou de acordar cedo, Jensen, e não são nem 7 horas da manhã – Vivian falou de um jeito curioso, olhando enquanto Jensen ainda continuava a acariciar os cabelos de Briana – Devo supor que você caiu da cama?

\- Não, eu simplesmente fiz uma promessa pra ela, e eu estou cumprindo – Jensen finalmente olhou pra Vivian – E você pelo jeito não tirou nem um cochilo não é?

\- Não consegui. Eu tive medo dela querer algo, ou sentir algo e eu não estar acordada.

\- Prometa que vai dormir quando chegar em casa, Viv. – Jensen falou devagar e baixo – Você não vai ajudar sua filha se ficar exausta.

\- Eu sei, eu vou dormir quando chegar lá. Mas só depois de me certificar que ela vai ficar bem – Vivian voltou seu olhar em direção a filha e sentou na beirada da cama – E eu tenho Nana.

\- E a mim também Viv.

Vivian voltou seus olhos pra Jensen, e ele viu uma fagulha de indignação e raiva neles. Mas essa fagulha foi substituída por algo que Jensen não conseguiu decifrar. Por um momento ele pensou ser dúvida e gratidão. Mas ele não estava certo, porque nesse momento o olhar de Vivian não transmitia nada. Ele não conseguia decifrar.

\- Não precisa se incomodar Jensen, Nana sempre cuidou dela muito bem. E eu vou apenas tirar uma hora de sono, não vou pra lugar nenhum.

\- Eu sei que Nana cuida, mas eu quero estar do lado dela também – Jensen falou tranqüilo, pois ele não queria brigar com Vivian num quarto de hospital – E você não vai dormir só uma hora, você vai dormir mais tempo.

\- Vou? – Vivian perguntou ironicamente com as sombrancelhas arqueadas – Você está me dando uma ordem Ackles?

\- Não Vivian – Jensen suspirou – Eu estou dando uma sugestão e acho que você deveria aceitar.

Briana escolheu esse momento pra abrir os olhos. Ela se mexeu, espreguiçou, coçou os olhos sonolentos e olhou pra mãe e sorriu. Em seguida olhou pra Jensen sorrindo também.

\- Bom dia minha princesa, como está se sentindo? – Vivian perguntou se abaixando e pegando a mão de sua filha, abrindo os dedos e dando um beijo na pequena palma da mão dela. Era o jeito das duas se cumprimentarem todos os dias de manhã.

\- Bom dia. Eu estou bem mamãe. – Briana respondeu sonolenta devolvendo o beijo do mesmo jeito. Virou-se pro outro lado e sorriu- Bom dia Jen!

\- Bom dia pequenina! Eu disse que viria antes de você acordar – tocou de novo no cabelo dela de forma carinhosa.

Vivian ficou olhando a cumplicidade entre eles, e mais uma vez se perguntou como ela iria agir diante disso. Ela estava chegando a conclusão que teria encarar isso de uma vez por todas. Ela não iria suportar ver sua filha chorar e se sentir culpada por algo que ela não tinha feito.

\- Mamãe eu quero fazer xixi e estou com fome.

\- Ok, meu anjo. Vamos lá. E seu café deve estar quase chegando.

\- Viv, Nana mandou essa mochila com coisas de Briana – e então Jensen entregou uma pequena bolsa pra Vivian.

\- Obrigada Jensen – e ela pegou Briana no colo e foi pro banheiro. As duas soltaram uma risada e Jensen ouviu a porta se fechar.

Jensen suspirou e fechou os olhos. Ele caminhou até a janela e ficou lá parado, olhando o pátio do hospital com os braços cruzados no peito. A suposta trégua entre ele e Vivian se segurava numa linha muito fina. Ele estava receoso que essa linha fosse se romper antes dele conseguir esclarecer as coisas com Vivian. A última conversa deles, se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de conversa, tinha sido um desastre. Sem contar no turbilhão de sentimentos que havia dentro de si. Realmente isso estava fugindo do controle. Mas ele tinha certeza de uma coisa: não abriria mão de Briana. Não mesmo. Ele sabia que dependia de Vivian pra manter essa relação com a menina, ele jamais iria causar discórdia entre elas, e também não queria mais ver aqueles doces olhos verdes cheio de lágrimas daquele jeito, então ele teria que agir rápido. Jensen tinha que arranjar um jeito de chegar até Vivian, de quebrar aquela barreira que ela construiu em torno de si e que Jensen não estava conseguindo romper. Ele decidiu que começaria isso quando voltasse da capital. Sim, ele iria voltar, nem que pra isso tivesse que fraudar alguns exames. Jensen definitivamente não ia voltar pra Dallas agora, não mesmo. “Exceto se Josh me chamar. Droga! Aí eu terei que ir pra Los Angeles.”.

A porta do quarto se abriu e uma funcionária do hospital entrou carregando uma bandeja com o café da manhã de Briana. Ela disse algo a Jensen, mas ele apenas sorriu acenando a cabeça e a mulher saiu fechando a porta. Vivian e Briana saíram do banheiro em seguida e Briana correu pros braços de Jensen.

\- Eu estou tão feliz que você está aqui Jen! – Briana enlaçou o pescoço dele com o braço que não tinha gesso – Mamãe me disse que eu tenho que ter cuidado com esse negócio no meu braço, isso pode machucar alguém. Eu não te machuquei não é?

\- Não Bri, não me machucou. – ele sorriu e a carregou pra cama – Você não estava com fome? Chegou o seu café. Eu sei que não é tão bom quanto de Nana, mas você tem comer pra gente poder ir pra casa, pequenina.

\- Eu vou comer – Briana desceu do colo dele e falou com a mãe – Mamãe você não vai tomar café?

\- Quando chegar em casa meu amor. – Vivian tinha um tom cansado na voz – Eu consigo esperar até lá. Mas Jensen tem razão, você precisa comer. E eu sei que minha come-come vai traçar tudo não é? – Briana assentiu já pegando o suco.

\- Viv, eu posso ir até a lanchonete pegar algo pra gente comer – Jensen se ofereceu – Eu também não comi nada e a gente não sabe a hora que o médico vem liberar Briana, então é melhor você se alimentar. Eu vou lá e pego algo.

\- Não Jensen, obrigada, mas eu não tenho fome.

\- Mentira dela Jen – Briana falou tomando um gole de suco – Ela sempre diz que não tem fome quando está cansada, mas Nana a obriga comer e ela acaba comendo tudo.

\- Poxa Bri! É um complô? – Vivian sorriu o que fez Jensen sorrir também.

\- Então vamos lá Viv, escreva no papel o que você quer, porque provavelmente a moça da lanchonete não vai entender o que eu falar a ela – Jensen falou sorrindo – Juro que se eu soubesse dizer leite com café e sanduíche de queijo quente em português você não teria que escrever nada.

Vivian diminuiu o sorriso, e colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha, fitando Jensen. “Então ele lembra. Ele lembra que eu não tomo café puro, que eu gosto de pão com queijo. O que mais ele lembra? O que mais passa na cabeça dele? O que será que Jensen está buscando vindo invadir minha vida desse jeito e fazendo uma bagunça nela outra vez?”. Vivian afastou aqueles pensamentos, não era hora pra pensar nisso. Ao invés disso, pegou um papel escreveu o que ela queria e disse:

\- Coloquei o que quero e também coloquei o que você quer. Café puro e torrada com manteiga – Vivian disse suavemente olhando diretamente naqueles olhos verdes.

Jensen a fitou e apenas sorriu saindo do quarto em direção a lanchonete.

\- Mamãe como é que Jensen sabe o que você come no café da manha? – Briana olha curiosa pra ela – E também como é que você sabe o que Jensen queria?

\- Bri...É.. Hum... Termine seu café querida, ele está esfriando, e comida de hospital já é ruim, fria então fica horrível.

\- Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Vivian olhou pra sua filha sentada numa cama de hospital, com as pernas cruzadas, comendo aquela comida horrível, com o braço e a testa machucada, e decidiu que não ia esconder mais nada dela. Vivian e Briana nunca tiveram segredos, e ela não ia começar agora a tê-los. Vivian resolveu encarar sua história com Jensen de frente, e o começo disso seria dizer a sua filha que eles já se conheciam.

\- Bri, querida, como você sabe a mamãe.... – Vivian foi interrompida pela entrada do médico no quarto.

\- Olha, olha, minha paciente mais adorável vai me deixar – o médico disse sorrindo pra Briana – Mas é essa minha função. Fazer lindas garotinhas ficarem bem e ir pra casa ficar com seus brinquedos e seus pais. Lindas garotinhas não tem que ficar aqui. O que me diz Briana? Quer ir pra casa?

\- Quero!! Quero!! – Briana olhava excitada pro médico – Eu quero ver Dido, eu quero abraçar Nana e quero nadar no lago.

\- Bem, não sei quem é Dido ou Nana, mas eles estão liberados, mas nadar no lago não mocinha. O gesso não pode molhar.

\- Ah não!! Nem se eu enrolar um plástico nele? – Briana olhava suplicante pro médico – Eu serei cuidadosa, eu prometo. É que minha mãe e eu adoramos nadar e tio Julian vai chegar logo.

\- Briana, infelizmente não, sinto muito lindinha. Mas você pode caminhar e colocar os pés na água. Isso ajuda?

\- Ok, tudo bem. – Briana tinha um tom de voz triste – Mas pelo menos de barco eu posso andar?

\- Sim, de barco pode. Desde que você não caia dentro do lago. – o médico sorria.

\- Prometo que não vou cair. Tio Julian me protege. Não é mamãe?

\- Sim meu amor, Julian te protege – Vivian disse de forma tranqüila tendo sérias dúvidas que Julian deixasse Briana entrar num barco com a mão engessada. Mas ela não iria falar isso agora.

Foi nesse momento que Jensen entrou no quarto, com os sacos de comida na mão e um sorriso no rosto. O médico entregava uns papéis pra Vivian, falava algo e em seguida apertou a mão dela, acenou pra Jensen e saiu do quarto.

\- Bri, está liberada Jensen, nós podemos ir pra casa.

\- Excelente notícia – Jensen falou animado – Mas antes nós vamos comer Viv.

Assim que deixaram o hospital, eles circularam pela cidade atrás de canetinhas pra Briana desenhar no gesso e potes e mais potes de sorvete de chocolate, depois de comprar tudo, Jensen direcionou o carro pra casa. Antes de 10 minutos, Vivian adormeceu e Briana disse a Jensen que iria ficar quieta e deixar sua mãe dormir porque ela estava cansada. Jensen concordou e eles seguiram a viagem num silêncio confortável.

Chegando em casa Jensen parou o carro e notou que Briana acabou dormindo também, então chamou Vivian suavemente.

\- Hey, Viv...Viv, chegamos – Jensen a acordava tocando de leve seu ombro – Viv, desça do carro e vá pro seu quarto, você tem que descansar.

Vivian abriu os olhos ficou meio confusa por um minuto e depois passou as mãos pelo rosto dizendo:

\- Onde está Bri?

\- Dormindo, no banco de trás. Desça, pegue as coisas eu a carrego pra dentro da sua casa.

Ele desceu, pegou a menina no colo e em seguida ouviu uma voz ansiosa chegar em Vivian. Era Nana e ela veio rápido em direção a Jensen pra tocar Briana e verificar se ela estava mesmo bem.

\- Ok, Nana. Ela está ok – Jensen sabia que pelo menos ok Nana entendia e ele ficou um tempo parado pra mulher poder verificar bem a menina.- Viv, onde eu a coloco?

\- Pode ser no sofá da sala, Jen. Siga-me.

Jensen então colocou Briana cuidadosamente no sofá, passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e deu um beijo suave na testa dela.

\- Descanse pequenina, eu volto mais tarde ok? – ele se virou pra Vivian e disse – Acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo. Você está com uma aparência horrível.

\- Você sabe como elevar o ego de uma mulher Ackles! – Vivian falou rapidamente com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Jensen sorriu e olhou pra ela: “Pela primeira vez passamos mais de 15 minutos sem brigar. Isso deve ser um bom sinal. Eu queria tanto que ela sorrisse mais pra mim assim. Vivian fica tão linda quando está alegre e descontraída”.

\- Viv, você sabe que sutileza nunca foi meu forte – Jensen devolveu sorrindo – E eu sei muito bem que você não se apega a essas coisas românticas.

O sorriso de Vivian sumiu. Ela ficou tensa de novo e olhou pra ele com uma expressão vazia. Ela se levantou do sofá dizendo:

\- Eu vou tomar um banho e deitar um pouco até Briana acordar – ela se dirigiu pro corredor em direção ao quarto. No meio do caminho ela se virou e disse – Muito obrigada Jensen, você realmente foi maravilhoso nisso tudo. Obrigada mesmo. – e ela continuou andando em direção ao quarto.

Jensen colocou as mãos nos bolsos e disse baixinho:

\- Por nada Viv. Eu faria muito mais se você permitisse – e dizendo isso deu uma ultima olhada em Briana, se virou e deixou a casa de Vivian.

**_TBC....._ **

OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO


	12. Chapter 12

Vozes alteradas eram ouvidas. Uma com um lamento e choramingo e certo ar de petulância, a outra cansada e com certo tom de impaciência.

\- Mas eu quero!

\- E eu já disse não, Briana! – Vivian estava ficando cansada daquela discussão. – Você não vai e pronto! Você ouviu o que o médico disse! Nada de chegar perto do lago!

\- Ele disse que eu não podia nadar, não que eu não pudesse ir até o lago.

\- Mas eu te conheço e sei que, quando chegar lá, você vai querer entrar na água. Então a resposta é não. – Vivian estava alterando a voz. Aquilo realmente já estava ficando cansativo. – Vamos continuar aqui e achar outra coisa pra fazer. Está quase escurecendo e daqui a pouco a gente vai dormir.

\- Que saco! Você está me mantendo presa aqui dentro! Não me deixa sair, não me deixa brincar e eu não quero mais ver TV! – Briana estava quase gritando. – Eu quero que tio Julian chegue logo! Ele é mais divertido que você!

Nessa hora Vivian perdeu a paciência. Colocou o que estava fazendo de lado e se aproximou de sua filha.

\- E eu ainda sou sua mãe! Julian não vai simplesmente passar por cima de mim! Se eu disser que você não vai, você não irá e pronto! – Vivian olhava séria pra sua filha, que tinha os olhos verdes brilhando. – E deixe de ser malcriada. Você não é assim, Briana! O que está acontecendo?

\- Por isso eu queria que Jen estivesse aqui! Ele sempre fica do meu lado! Você não me entende! Eu quero sair dessa casa! Eu quero! E vou pedir pra Jensen me levar!

A menção do nome de Jensen foi suficiente para Vivian explodir.

\- Já pro seu quarto!!! E só saia de lá quando eu permitir! E fique a senhorita sabendo que Jensen não apita nada aqui. Nada!! – Vivian estava bufando. – EU SOU SUA MÃE!

Exatamente nesse momento, Jensen entrou pela porta da cozinha, depois de bater e não obter resposta. Podia ouvir as vozes de Briana e Vivian discutindo. Jensen chegou a tempo de ver Vivian encurvada em direção a Briana, com as mãos na cintura e cara de poucos amigos. Viu também Briana, na mesma posição, com mãos no quadril, olhando desafiadoramente pra sua mãe.

\- E você é uma chata! – e então Briana saiu em direção a seu quarto.

Vivian se recompôs, soltou um suspiro cansado e sentou-se numa cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

\- Parece que as coisas andam meio tensas por aqui. – Jensen disse tranquilamente. Mesmo não tendo entendido o que elas estavam dizendo, sabia que elas tiveram uma briga.

Vivian se levantou num pulo. Levou um susto porque não tinha visto Jensen entrar.

\- E você deveria aprender a bater na porta antes de entrar na casa dos outros! – Vivian falou irritada. – Não me encha, Jensen, eu já tive perturbações suficientes por hoje. Eu não tenho forças pra brigar ou debater com você!

Ela voltou a se sentar e soltou um longo suspiro. Jensen achou melhor não revidar, não provocar mais discussões. Sentou-se do outro lado da mesa e disse:

\- Eu só acho que você deveria se acalmar um pouco. – Jensen continuou falando tranqüilo. - Gostaria de me contar o que aconteceu? O que está acontecendo?

Vivian levantou a cabeça, olhou diretamente pra ele e disparou:

\- Eu posso saber por que eu contaria algo a você? – o tom de voz saiu mais ríspido do que ela desejava e em seguida ela voltou a colocar a cabeça entre as mãos e suspirou. – Desculpe, Jensen, eu... Eu não... Desculpe, eu só estou cansada.

\- Eu sei e é por isso que eu estou aqui. – Jensen inclinou-se e tentou tocar o braço de Vivian, mas recuou no caminho. – Você não deveria levar tudo tão a ferro e fogo Viv. Relaxe, divida as responsabilidades. Daqui a pouco, você e Briana vão se atracar de verdade. E eu não acho que isso seja bom e nem um pouco divertido. O que dirá “maduro”... – Jensen tentava falar num tom de voz mais alegre, tentando fazer com que Vivian relaxasse um pouco.

\- Quem te viu, quem te vê, Jensen! – Vivian olhou pra ele com olhos menos zangados e mais divertidos. – Você não me parece ser o “Senhor Nepal”. Você nunca foi o poço da tolerância e paciência. Suas explosões sempre vieram de formas no mínimo visíveis. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, elas sempre vinham e não importava a idade das pessoas.

Vivian se arrependeu do que disse no momento que as palavras saíram da sua boca. Um calor suave percorreu seu corpo quando se lembrou das poucas vezes que presenciou uma demonstração do temperamento de Jensen. Quando se lembrou de que eles tiveram a chance de ver isso um do outro. Ao mesmo tempo, Jensen pensava: “E eu nunca imaginei que fosse testá-las justo com você, nesse lugar aqui.”. Vivian e Jensen ficaram se olhando. Ele sentado com as mãos cruzadas no peito e a cabeça levemente inclinada, fitando Vivian, que estava reclinada por cima da mesa, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços e uma mecha de cabelo castanho caída por cima da bochecha. “Ela nunca me pareceu mais linda e desejável, mesmo com o rosto mostrando sinais de cansaço”, Jensen pensava. Nos olhos dela, Jensen notou uma mistura de emoções: confusão, dúvida e algo que Jensen pensou que talvez pudesse ser saudade. No olhar dele eram refletidos desejo, admiração e carinho. Vivian sacudiu a cabeça e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. “Eu não posso deixar esses belos olhos verdes e essa barba escandalosamente sexy me dominarem. Eu não vou permitir. Mas por minha filha eu também não vou atirar objetos na cara dele, simplesmente porque ele me faz sentir viva de novo, de um jeito que eu não deveria sentir. Não por causa dele. Ele não podia fazer isso comigo. Eu não quero que ele faça esses sentimentos brotarem de novo. Eu não posso!”. Vivian se levantou e disse lentamente e com um suspiro:

\- Eu realmente estou cansada, Jensen. Além de tudo, Briana está sendo uma criança mimada e irritante. E ela nunca foi assim. – Vivian pegou um copo d’água e voltou para a mesa. – Realmente está ficando muito estafante.

\- Viv, por que você não nos deixa te ajudar? – Ele se inclinou e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. – Você não precisa fazer isso sozinha. Nana e eu estamos aqui. A gente pode ficar e distrair Briana por um tempo. Você está com a aparência esgotada. E daqui a pouco você vai ficar seriamente doente.

\- Eu sei o que falo e faço, Jensen. Briana é minha filha e eu sei como cuidar dela.

\- Eu sei que sabe e fez um trabalho maravilhoso com ela até agora. – Jensen falou com voz suave. – Mas essa sua síndrome de Hércules, de querer fazer tudo sozinha, não vai ser bom pra nenhuma das duas. Veja só, vocês estão brigando praticamente a cada dez minutos. E eu tenho certeza que isso te deixa arrasada e ela também.

Vivian apenas abriu a boca e não soube responder a Jensen. “Droga, porque ele tinha que usar esse tom de voz? Por que tinha que parecer que sabe tudo sobre mim e Briana? E inferno, por que ele tinha que estar certo?”. Vivian apenas colocou a cabeça entre as mãos de novo e suspirou.

\- Olha Viv, eu não quero me intrometer. Eu não quero forçar nada. Mas pense melhor. – Ele falava ainda com tom de voz tranqüilo. – Nana sempre cuidou dela. Sempre. E você não deixando que ela cuide agora está parecendo que você a culpa pelo que aconteceu a Briana. É isso que quer? Magoar Nana?

\- Jensen! Claro que não!! – Vivian arregalou os olhos. – Nana é minha segunda mãe. Eu confiaria a vida da minha filha a ela. Eu jamais a culparia pelo que quer que seja.

\- Mas não é isso que está parecendo pra ela, Viv, - Jensen continuou. – eu tenho certeza que você não quer magoá-la, mas eu a vi chorando no lago. E desde que Briana voltou do hospital, você simplesmente não deixa ninguém chegar perto da menina.

\- Oh meu Deus, eu não sabia disso! – Vivian passava as mãos pelos cabelos. – Eu não achei que estivesse magoando ninguém. É que... Eu fiquei com medo... Fiquei assustada... Eu não gosto de lembrar como encontrei Briana no chão, Jensen. Eu achei que ela estivesse morta. – os olhos de Vivian se encheram de lágrimas. – Eu não posso sequer imaginar essa possibilidade. E parece que se eu não ficar grudada em Briana, as coisas podem ficar ruins mesmo, entende?

\- Entendo sim, Viv. Claro que entendo.

\- Não é que não confie em Nana. Não é que eu não confie em... – “Você”, Vivian pensou, mas parou imediatamente antes de completar a frase. Ela olhou Jensen nos olhos e disse. – Eu apenas quero ter certeza que ela está bem, que vai ficar ótima e que está realmente se recuperando.

\- Viv, Bri está ótima. Ela vai ficar bem. – Jensen continuava falando calmamente. – Você sabe que ela não sofreu nada mais grave. Foi um susto, mas ela está bem. Você deveria deixar de ser tão possessiva...

Nesse momento Vivian se levantou. Algo dentro dela se revirou, deu um salto, quando Jensen disse a palavra “possessiva”. Vivian sibilou em direção a Jensen, esquecendo-se completamente do seu propósito de se manter calma com ele.

\- Quem você pensa que é pra julgar minhas atitudes? Com que direito você vem aqui dizer como devo agir quando MINHA FILHA se machuca? – Vivian falava por entre dentes. – Você não tem nenhum direito de me julgar e muito menos de se meter na minha vida e na vida de Briana!!

\- Vivian Veiga, controle-se! Eu não vim aqui pra brigar com você e muito menos pra ouvir seus desaforos! – Jensen também se levantou, colocou as mãos nos quadris e ficou de frente para Vivian. A altura dele em comparação a ela era ameaçadora. – Deixe de ser tão ridícula e comece a se comportar como uma mulher madura! Comece a se comportar como a mulher que um dia eu conheci! – Jensen pensou: “Eu sabia que a trégua estava durando demais. Mas não vou recuar agora. Vou manter minha posição e vou chegar cada vez mais perto de Vivian e descobrir que raios de problemas ela tem comigo!”.

Naquela hora o coração de Vivian apertou e falhou uma batida. “Ele se lembra daquela menina que um dia o conheceu e acreditou cegamente nele? Ele se lembra exatamente do quê? Ele quer exatamente o quê comigo? E com Briana? O que Jensen está planejando, meu Deus? O que ele veio fazer aqui? O que ele quer, me fazendo reviver tudo que um dia eu lutei tanto pra esquecer? Tudo que um dia eu lutei tanto pra não deixar mais me machucar? O que eu faço, meu Deus?”. Ela respirou fundo e disse a ele:

\- Aquela pessoa que um dia você conheceu não existe mais. Aquela era uma criança idiota e cheia de ilusão. Hoje eu sei o que enfrentar e o que esperar. Então, não me venha com lições de moral e muito menos faça tipo comigo. – E dizendo isso, sentou-se e tentou conversar civilizadamente de novo com ele. – Eu agradeço o que você me disse sobre Nana. Vou consertar isso.

Jensen suspirou, passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e também voltou a se sentar. “O que exatamente ela quer dizer? O que diabos aconteceu? Eu juro a mim mesmo que quando eu chegar da minha visita ao médico eu desubro essa porcaria toda! Ou não me chamo Jensen Ross Ackles!”. Voltou a falar com Vivian:

\- Viv, eu tenho uma idéia pra distrair Briana e pra que você faça as pazes com Nana. – Jensen voltou a cruzar os braços no peito. – Você gostaria de ouvi-la?

Vivian olhou atentamente para ele e resolveu ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Nada iria ficar pior do que já estava. Seus nervos não poderiam ficar piores do que já estavam e, se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, perceberia que o que estava sentindo não era raiva, era puro e simples medo. Vivian nunca foi uma pessoa que se escondesse atrás de seus medos, mesmo que isso viesse a feri-la novamente, mesmo que isso pudesse fazê-la se arrepender. Resolveu encarar esse medo. Ela iria lutar contra ele. Por Briana, por ela mesma e principalmente pela dor que ela sentiu um dia e nunca superou.

\- Diga, Jensen. Eu estou ouvindo.

\- O que você acha da gente fazer algo no lago hoje à noite? Eu sei que Briana adora aquele lago. Você também gosta e eu confesso que passei a gostar. – Jensen sorriu. – Não vamos nadar nem nada, vamos somente apreciar o lago à noite. O que você acha?

\- Você está sugerindo fogueira, doce, bebida, conversa fiada, esse tipo de coisa? – Vivian olhou com olhar interessado pra Jensen.

\- Exatamente esse tipo de coisa. – Jensen sorriu mais amplamente. – E eu ainda acrescento música. E realmente preciso gastar todos aqueles marshmallows que Jared enfiou na minha mala. Acho que Briana irá gostar e Nana também. E então, Viv?

\- Pode ser...

\- Como assim, pode ser? – Jensen provocou, percebendo a hesitação dela. – É uma ótima idéia. Briana quer sair de casa, você precisa relaxar, Nana precisa ver que você não está brava com ela e eu preciso realmente acabar com aqueles marshmallows, estudar detalhadamente o céu do Brasil e ainda por cima relatar tudo em detalhes para Kenzie e Nath.

Vivian se perguntou quem seria Nath, mas nem sob tortura daria o braço a torcer e faria essa pergunta a Jensen. Na verdade, ela gostava da idéia. Precisava mesmo sair um pouco e Briana também. Vivian percebeu o quão ridícula estava sendo mantendo Briana trancada em casa. Isso não fazia sentido algum.

\- Ok, Jensen, vamos fazer a tal “noitada em volta do lago”. – Vivian sorriu de leve. – Mas só se eu puder escolher o lugar onde vamos fazer isso.

\- Fechado. – Jensen respirou aliviado. – Eu só acho que agora você deve ir conversar com sua filha e Nana. E eu vou pra casa, ajeitar umas coisas. Até à noite, Viv. Eu passo aqui, ok?

\- Ok, Jensen. Até mais tarde.

Jensen se levantou e deixou a casa de Vivian. Ela ainda ficou um tempo na cozinha, sentada e se perguntando o que estava fazendo. Vivian sabia que estava pisando em terreno perigoso, que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria se arrepender, que isso fatalmente iria abrir ainda mais a ferida dentro dela e que o sentimento de culpa iria aumentar. Mas por ora decidiu encarar aquele medo pungente e ver onde aquilo iria dar. Briana estava encantada por Jensen e já tinha sofrido por causa disso e Vivian jurou a si mesma que não faria mais sua filha sofrer. Nem que pra isso ela própria tivesse que chorar o resto da vida. Nem que para isso tivesse que aceitar Jensen de novo na sua vida. Vivian abriria mão de muitas coisas por Briana, até de seu orgulho. Só gostaria de saber se conseguiria se reerguer, caso Jensen a machucasse. Lembrou-se, no entanto, que ele nunca poderia machucá-la mais do que um dia já havia feito.

Sacudiu a cabeça, levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao quarto de sua filha. Abriu a porta devagar para encontrar Briana deitada, encolhida na cama, abraçada a Lilica, seu coelho de pelúcia.

\- Bri? – Vivian chamou suavemente, entrando no quarto e aproximando-se da cama da filha.

Briana imediatamente se levantou, ficou em pé em cima da cama e pulou no colo de Vivian, abraçando-a pelo pescoço e choramingando.

\- Mamãe, você não é chata. Desculpe, eu não queria gritar com você!

Vivian apertou Briana de encontro a si, beijou os cabelos de sua filha e sentou-se na cama com ela no colo. Briana ainda estava grudada no seu pescoço e chorava baixinho.

\- Bri, olhe para mim, meu anjo. – Vivian alisava as costas de sua filha e tentava afastá-la suavemente pra olhá-la nos olhos. – Eu sei que você não quis dizer isso, mas eu espero que você saiba também que eu não vou tolerar falta de respeito comigo, sim? Eu sou sua mãe e quero sempre o melhor pra você. Quando você estiver chateada com alguma coisa, basta vir conversar comigo e nós vamos tentar resolver juntas. Ok? Você entende isso, meu amor?

Vivian recebeu de volta um par de olhos verdes brilhantes, rasos de água, o que fez seu coração apertar.

\- Sim mamãe, eu entendo. Você é a melhor mãe do mundo. Você é divertida, você me ama e eu te amo. Você me desculpa?

\- Claro que eu te desculpo, meu amor. E você me promete que não vai mais faltar com o respeito comigo? – Vivian olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Briana, limpou a lágrimas das bochechas da sua filha e colocou uma mecha dos cabelos dela atrás da orelha. – E tenha certeza de uma coisa: você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida. O resto que existe nela não importa, o que interessa é apenas você.

\- Eu prometo, mamãe. Eu juro. – e se aconchegou mais nos braços da mãe. Elas ficaram assim abraçadas um tempinho até qui Vivian falou:

\- O que você acha da gente ir passar umas horas no lago com Nana e Jensen hoje à noite?

Os olhos de Briana se iluminaram e a menina pulou do colo de Vivian e começou a saltitar na frente da mãe.

\- Jura? Vamos acampar? Vamos acender fogueira, deitar na areia, dançar e contar histórias? – Briana falava rapidamente.

\- Tirando o lance de acampar, eu juro que podemos fazer todo o resto. O que você me diz?

\- Jensen vai também? – Briana sorria abertamente. – E Nana? E você?

Vivian sentiu uma pontada ao ver o sorriso lindo e iluminado que Briana abriu ao falar o nome de Jensen.

\- Sim, todos nós vamos. – E levantou-se da cama. – Que tal a gente começar a arrumar as coisas? Jensen vem daqui a pouco pra gente poder ir. E ele me disse que tem marshmallows pra gente assar na fogueira. Legal, né?

\- Muito, muito, muito! Oh, mamãe, eu estou tão feliz!! Eu te disse que Jensen era um cara legal!

Vivian sorriu forçadamente e disse com um tom de tristeza na voz:

\- Eu sei que ele é, meu anjo! Eu sei disso muito bem!

Nana ficou visivelmente alegre e aliviada quando Vivian disse o que eles iriam fazer. Vivian a abraçou e a velha senhora chorou, abraçando-a de volta e pegando Briana no colo. Elas arrumaram as cestas com os lanches, as bebidas e as toalhas pra se sentarem ou deitarem no chão. Quando o sol estava se pondo, Jensen entrou pela porta da cozinha da casa de Vivian. Assim que Briana o viu, correu pros braços dele, que pegou-a no colo e ganhou um beijo estalado na bochecha.

\- Jen, eu estou muito animada. Eu vou te mostrar como eu sei olhar e dar nome às estrelas. E também vou te ensinar a dançar. Mamãe está levando o iPod dela e a gente vai ouvir música.

\- Temos aqui uma futura astrônoma? Uau, que legal! – Jensen olhava divertido pra Briana e a manteve no seu colo. – E sobre a música, eu acho bacana o lance do iPod, mas posso também tocar meu violão? Ele está lá fora, esperando pra ser levado.

\- Pode! Claro que pode! Você canta bem, Jen! Mamãe vai adorar ouvir você cantar.

\- Eu sei que vai. – Jensen apertou Briana de encontro ao peito e pensou. “E eu vou adorar cantar pra ela. Você não imagina o quanto, pequenina! Na verdade eu irei adorar tocar e cantar pra vocês duas.” – E então? Vamos? Onde estão sua mãe e Nana? Viv me disse que vai escolher o lugar. Eu dependo dela.

\- Ela está vindo. Foi só pegar um agasalho pra mim, caso possa esfriar. – e assim que Briana terminou de falar, Vivian apareceu na cozinha e sentiu uma pontada ao ver Jensen segurando Briana no colo e a abraçando

\- Olá, Jensen. Estamos prontas. Podemos ir?

\- Claro, Viv. Onde está Nana?

\- Ela está lá fora, já deve estar esperando. – e dizendo isso olhou pra Briana. – Acho melhor você descer do colo de Jensen. Ele deve estar cansado. Além de tudo, temos coisas pra levar e precisamos que ele as carregue. Afinal, ele é homem e os homens é que devem carregar as coisas pesadas.

\- Eu sou uma coisa pesada! Você vive dizendo isso, mamãe! – Briana sorriu e grudou mais no pescoço de Jensen.

\- Bri, eu acho que sua mãe tem razão. – Jensen deu um leve beijo nos cabelos da menina. – Não que eu não goste de ficar com você no colo e saiba que você não me cansa, mas eu preciso ajudá-las a levar as coisas. Se a minha mãe descobre que não fui um bom menino, ela provavelmente vai me passar um sermão. –disse sorrindo e vendo a cara de espanto da garotinha. – Sim, Bri, não se espante. Todas as mães são iguais!

Dizendo isso ele desceu a menina, ajudou Vivian com as coisas, pegou seu violão e todos seguiram em direção ao local em que Vivian queria estar. Andaram na direção leste da casa de Vivian, atravessaram uma pequena região gramada e com pequenos arbustos e chegaram ao lado oposto do lago. Era um local tranqüilo e quase deserto. Vivian parou e disse:

\- É aqui. Vamos colocar as coisas aqui.

Briana, Vivian, Jensen e Nana ajeitaram as coisas, rindo e provocando uns aos outros. Até mesmo Nana ria, uma vez que Briana acabava dizendo a ela o que Jensen falava. Nana esticou uma esteira e colocou as cestas de comida e bebida, enquanto Jensen, Vivian e Briana corriam em direção à borda do lago. Briana gritava de alegria, enquanto Jensen brincava com ela, erguendo-a e ameaçando jogá-la dentro do lago. Vivian ficou ao lado, observando a cena, pensativa. Jensen e Briana continuaram fazendo provocações um com o outro, até que ambos olharam pra ela e deram um sorriso maroto. Vivian sorriu de volta e não estava preparada pro ataque duplo. Jensen a segurou enquanto Briana fazia cócegas em suas costelas. Vivian conseguiu se esquivar e correu na direção oposta. Então começou uma perseguição dupla de Jensen e Briana contra Vivian. Eles riam abertamente, até que Vivian notou que Jensen diminuiu o ritmo e começou a ficar ofegante.

\- Jensen, está tudo bem? – Vivian perguntou preocupada.

\- Sim, Viv, obrigado. Só vou parar um pouco, ok? – Jensen tomou uma respiração profunda. - Só preciso me sentar um pouco. Acho que preciso ir devagar. – E sorriu de volta pra ela.

Vivian notou que ele estava pálido, um pouco ofegante e meio trêmulo.

\- Jensen, você tem certeza de que está bem? Podemos voltar pra casa. Não precisamos ficar aqui se você não está bem.

\- Hey! Está tudo bem, sim. Eu só vou me sentar. A gente não precisa voltar. – Sentou-se na toalha que estava estendida e agarrou uma garrafa de água. – Não se preocupe Viv, sério. Eu só me esqueci que preciso ir mais devagar.

Jensen viu Briana se aproximar e olhar pra ele com a testa franzida.

\- Você passou mal de novo, Jen?

\- Hey! Já não basta Jared? Agora tenho mais duas pentelhas no meu pé? – Jensen disse sorrindo e respondeu a Briana. – Não, pequenina, eu não passei mal. Eu só estou um pouco cansado. Fazia tempo que eu não corria e eu me cansei. Só isso. E agora, que tal a gente comer? Estou faminto.

Vivian ainda olhou para ele por um tempo e notou que a cor voltava à sua face. Ela ficou mais tranqüila e chamou Nana pra que eles pudessem começar a comer.

Eles realmente se divertiram muito juntos. Jensen contava coisas divertidas sobre as filmagens que havia feito, curiosidades sobre o que acontece no mundo de Hollywood. Briana ficava encantada com as coisas que ele dizia, fazendo-o prometer que a levaria um dia pra conhecer tudo. Diante disso, Vivian ficava apreensiva. Nana ouvia atentamente quando Vivian traduzia tudo e lançava um sorriso amoroso em direção a Jensen e Briana. “Isso é um complô? O que esse homem tem que fascina e encanta todo mundo? Ok, não seja injusta, Vivian. Você sabe que Jensen é um cara cativante e apaixonante. Mesmo com tudo o que ele te fez, você sabe que ele sabe ser maravilhoso quando quer. E admita pra você mesma: ele é fantástico com Briana.”. E essa observação fez o estômago de Vivian dar um nó, afinal essa aproximação toda a assustava mais que tudo. Esse laço forte entre Briana e Jensen a apavorava e Vivian realmente não sabia como lidar com isso agora. Ao invés disso, sorriu e viu como Jensen ensinava Briana a assar marshmallows, enquanto a menina ria excitada. Em seguida, Briana deitou-se na toalha e chamou Jensen pra observar as estrelas com ela. Vivian sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, porque isso era algo que Briana e ela sempre fizeram sozinhas e nesse momento sua filha estava compartilhando isso com Jensen.

Vivian continuou sentada, com as pernas abraçadas de encontro ao peito e pensando na ironia do destino. Pensando em como seu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo em apenas algumas semanas. Pensando em como o lugar em que ela se sentia mais tranqüila, equilibrada e serena, de repente tinha se tornado o local em que ela estava em constante estado de alerta e em constante apreensão. Vivian só queria poder ter sua tranqüilidade de novo.

\- Mamãe, você está acordada?

Vivian sentiu uma mão pequena tocar no seu ombro, levantou a cabeça e viu dois pares de olhos verdes a fitarem divertidos.

\- Oh! Sim... Sim, claro... Eu estou acordada, meu amor. – Vivian sorriu. – Estava apenas perdida em meus pensamentos.

“Eu queria tanto que esses pensamentos incluíssem a mim. Vivian bem que poderia estar pensando numa maneira de fazer sexo comigo. Vivian poderia estar lembrando-se do quanto a gente combinava na cama e fora dela.” Jensen pensou repentinamente, sem nem se dar o trabalho de tentar esconder o que pensava. Mas a voz de Briana o livrou de pensamentos mais perturbadores.

\- Mamãe, Jensen vai cantar pra gente. Ele disse que eu poderia escolher músicas de desenhos de que gosto e ele vai cantar. – Briana falava animada. - Ele também disse que você pode escolher uma música, que ele canta pra você.

Vivian imediatamente olhou pra Jensen e não pôde deixar de lembrar-se de Big Sur. Foi onde ela viu Jensen tocar e cantar pela primeira vez. Vivian não podia explicar, mas sabia que Jensen também havia se lembrado disso.

\- Que bom, minha princesa. Espero que você não escolha nada difícil. Jensen pode não saber a música. – Vivian falava pausadamente. – E quanto a mim, não precisa. Eu apenas ouço as que você escolher, Bri.

E então Briana se aproximou de sua mãe. Vivian deitou-se de lado na toalha estendida na areia, dobrou o braço, apoiou a cabeça nele e trouxe Briana para perto de si. A menina se aconchegou na mãe. Vivian inclinou-se e depositou um beijo na cabeça de sua filha. Continuou acariciando o cabelo de Briana e observava enquanto Jensen tirava o violão da capa e o afinava. Nana aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado deles, olhando para Vivian e Briana deitadas perto uma da outra e lançando um sorriso a Jensen, que devolveu de forma sincera e carinhosa pra velha senhora.

\- E então, Bri? O que quer que eu cante pra você? – Jensen falou carinhosamente para a menina. – Você pode escolher duas músicas. Vamos ver se eu sei.

\- Hum... Deixa eu ver, Jen. Podem ser três em vez de duas?

\- Bri! Não seja mal educada! Jensen deve estar cansado, querida! – Vivian disse meio envergonhada diante da insistência da menina.

\- Viv, não tem problema, relaxe. – Jensen virou-se pra Briana. – Pode sim. Eu só não prometo que saberei todas. Mas eu canto e, pra te ajudar, eu vou deixar você escolher outra música caso eu não saiba alguma que você pedir. Mas se você escolher outra que eu não conheça de novo, eu só canto aquelas que eu sei. Combinado?  
\- Fechado, Jen! – Briana olhou pra ele, sorrindo. – Eu quero a do filme ‘Aladdin’. A música se chama A Whole New World. Quero também uma de ‘Mulan’, lógico, chamada A Girl Worth Fighting For. E por último a do ‘Shrek’, Hallelujah, em homenagem à mamãe, que adora essa música. Não é, mamãe? – Briana olhou para a mãe e Vivian concordou com a cabeça.  
\- Hum, minha pequena Bri tem um ótimo gosto pra música. – Jensen sorria. – e muita sorte também. Porque eu sei todas. Quero dizer, quase todas. A do Aladdin eu sei partes. Você me ajuda, pequenina? – Diante da afirmativa de Briana, Jensen continuou.  
\- Então, vamos lá!

Jensen começou com A Girl Worth Fighting For e Briana cantava junto com ele. Eles riam e faziam Vivian sorrir junto. Em seguida, Jensen passou para A Whole New World e Briana se aconchegou de novo junto a Vivian. Foi ficando sonolenta, mas ainda assim cantava uns trechos com Jensen, ajudando-o. Quando Jensen começou a tocar os primeiros acordes de Hallelujah, Briana estava bem junto de sua mãe, bocejando. Vivian alisava os cabelos dela e olhava diretamente para Jensen. Ele lhe devolvia o olhar e começou a cantar com voz profunda.

 

_I’ve heard there was a secret chord_   
_That David played and it pleased the Lord_   
_But you don’t really care for music do you?_   
_It goes like this – the fourth, the fifth_   
_The minor fall, the major lift_   
_The baffled King composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

 

Vivian beijou os cabelos de Briana e, em seguida, fechou os olhos, ouvindo apenas a voz de Jensen. “Ele sempre teve uma voz linda, que chega lá no fundo da alma. A voz dele sempre fez meu corpo vibrar”. Soltou um suspiro.

 

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_   
_you saw her bathing on the roof_   
_her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_   
_she tied you to a kitchen chair_   
_she broke your throne and she cut your hair_   
_and from your lips she drew the hallelujah._

_Hallelujah,hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

 

Jensen olhou Vivian se inclinar sobre Briana e fechar os olhos e pensou no quanto ela lhe pareceu frágil nesse momento. No quanto ele queria abraçá-la e beijá-la. E, mais uma vez, voltou a se perguntar o que diabos Vivian estava fazendo com ele. “Como é que ela ainda pode me afetar desse jeito? Como é que eu não consigo parar de pensar que o que eu mais desejo é pegá-la em meus braços e beijá-la sem parar? Quando será que eu vou poder parar de pisar em ovos com Vivian? Quando eu vou vê-la sorrir pra mim de novo?” E Jensen continuou com a música, lançando um olhar rápido para Briana e logo voltando para as cordas de seu violão.

 

_Baby I've been here before_   
_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_   
_You know, I used to live alone before I knew you_   
_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_   
_and love is not a victory march_   
_it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah,hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

 

A música repousava suave na noite quente de verão. A brisa no lago balançava levemente os cabelos de Vivian. Ela continuava acariciando a cabeça de Briana, enquanto a menina ressonava em seu sono tranqüilo. Os dedos de Vivian corriam leves e carinhosos sobre os cabelos de sua filha. Vivian pegou a mão engessada da menina e a acomodou melhor em cima da toalha. Briana se mexeu levemente e Vivian levantou o olhar pra Jensen. Jensen estava concentrado na canção, de olhos fechados. E Vivian pôde contemplar mais uma vez o quanto Jensen era bonito. O quanto ele possuía um magnetismo, um carisma e uma sensualidade pungentes. Jensen transpirava charme, masculinidade e sensibilidade naquele momento. A luz da lua refletia naquela beleza de forma impressionante. A voz grave de Jensen ecoava na noite e trazia uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade, que inundava o coração de Vivian. Ela notou como ele erguia a cabeça e a jogava pra trás, mostrando o pescoço com as veias saltando em resposta ao esforço de cantar. Os lábios de Jensen se movimentavam de um jeito que fazia Vivian querer prová-los e tocá-los.

 

_Well there was a time when you let me know_   
_what's really going on below_   
_but now you never show that to me do you_   
_but remember when I moved in you_   
_and the holy dove was moving too_   
_and every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

 

Jensen abriu os olhos e se deparou com um par de olhos castanhos brilhantes em cima dele. O olhar intenso de Vivian o atingiu em cheio. Aqueles olhos o perseguiram durante semanas depois que ela sumiu dos Estados Unidos. E agora eles estavam bem ali, na sua frente. Os olhos de Vivian mostravam uma beleza inigualável. Uma beleza que Jensen julgou esquecida dentro do seu coração. Uma beleza que ele achou que nunca mais iria encontrar. Mas que finalmente reencontrou. Encontrou na única pessoa que o fazia simplesmente sentir. Sentir tudo sem medos, receios ou preocupações. Vivian apenas o fazia sentir. E isso o assustava como o inferno. Porque Jensen percebia que só ele sentia. Essas sensações estavam sendo uma via de mão única. Somente ele estava completamente entregue a esse sentimento avassalador. A esse sentimento que não sabia se estava pronto a assumir. Se estava preparado a enfrentar. Se Jensen fosse sincero consigo mesmo, reconheceria que esse sentimento fora plantado muitos anos atrás e somente agora vinha despontando. Jensen sentiu uma saudade imensa daquela Vivian que se entregou a ele sem medos, receios, raiva ou ressentimento. Ele continuou cantando, sem desviar os olhos de Vivian. Tentou colocar na música que cantava todos aqueles sentimentos que lhe iam à alma.

 

_Well maybe there's a god above_   
_but all I've ever learned from love_   
_was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_   
_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_   
_it's not somebody who's seen the light_   
_it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah_

 

Vivian encarou Jensen e viu naquele momento apenas duas pedras verdes brilhantes. O olhar dele derrubou todas as pequenas defesas que ela ainda possuía. Aqueles olhos a fizeram reconhecer que por mais que ela lutasse contra, o que ela sentia por Jensen era muito forte e poderoso. O que ela lutou tanto pra enterrar estava ainda lá, pulsando, apenas pedindo permissão para ser libertado. Mas Vivian, por mais que quisesse, por mais que reconhecesse ainda seus sentimentos, não poderia esquecer o que esses mesmos sentimentos e a pessoa que os provocava causaram a ela anos atrás. A dor ainda tinha a mesma intensidade. Não diminuíra em nada. E a cada batida que seu coração dava ao ver Jensen, a próxima respondia com uma pontada de dor na mesma intensidade. E ao olhar aqueles olhos, se perguntou mais uma vez por que é que as coisas tiveram que acontecer daquela maneira. Por quê tudo não podia ter sido diferente? Mais uma vez, Vivian se sentiu a última criatura na face da Terra. Mais uma vez, queria ter o poder para fazer o tempo voltar e talvez fazer tudo diferente. Fazer tudo de forma que essa dor não estivesse lá. E então ela sentiu Briana se mexer, olhou sua filha e resolveu que no final das contas tudo tinha valido a pena. Aquela criança que estava ali era sua razão de viver e seria por ela, somente por ela, que Vivian iria lutar para nunca mais se sentir tão derrotada e destruída como um dia se sentiu.

Jensen terminou os últimos acordes e ficou um tempo fitando Vivian. Vendo-a contemplar Briana e desejando do fundo de sua alma que um dia Vivian pudesse ao menos olhar para ele com menos rancor e mágoa. Jensen desejava que ela um dia pudesse ver que ele ainda era aquele cara que a levou pra conhecer Big Sur e que estava disposto a abrir seu coração para ela. Jensen sentia uma falta tremenda dela. Jensen pediu mais uma vez às estrelas que pudesse apenas ser feliz e, se essa felicidade fosse ao lado de Vivian, que as estrelas iluminassem seu caminho para que Vivian não o colocasse no fundo escuro de sua alma.

\- Eu acho que precisamos ir embora, Vivian. – a voz de Nana quebrou o silêncio. – Briana está dormindo há muito tempo e ela pode adoecer ficando aqui ao relento.

Vivian parecia estar voltando de um transe. Piscou e olhou pra cima, ao mesmo tempo em que Jensen pigarreava e se levantava, alcançando a capa de seu violão, guardando-o.

\- Nana tem razão, Viv. Vou ajudá-la a juntar as coisas. – E começou a juntar os copos, pratos e talheres. Em seguida apagou a fogueira e virou-se para Vivian.

\- Você quer que eu leve Briana? – perguntou solícito. – Eu acho que seria melhor, ela com certeza é mais pesada que as cestas vazias.

Vivian relutou, mas acabou cedendo. Não fazia sentido fazer um drama por isso. Jensen estava apenas sendo gentil e não seqüestrando sua filha.

\- Sim, Jensen, claro. Obrigada. – Vivian levantou-se do chão, enquanto Jensen arrumava o violão nos ombros e abaixava-se para pegar a menina.

Ele pegou Briana nos braços, a cabeça da menina repousando em seus ombros e as pernas dela em torno de sua cintura. Jensen cheirava o cabelo dela, o cheiro do xampu infantil invadiu seu cérebro e ele pensou: “Eu estou ferrado. Estou completamente apaixonado por essas duas mulheres. Como se eu não tivesse mais nada com que me preocupar. Como se isso fosse suficiente pra Vivian simplesmente vir correndo pros meus braços e me deixar fazer parte da vida delas. Mas meu Deus, o que vou fazer se Vivian me proibir de ver essa menina? O que eu vou fazer se não puder mais ver Vivian? Se eu não puder consertar as coisas com ela?” E pensando nisso, Jensen notou que chegaram à varanda da casa de Vivian. Entrou com Briana nos braços, colocou-a no quarto dela, inclinou-se e deu um beijo carinhoso na testa da menina. Saiu do quarto, lançando um longo olhar para Vivian, que entrava no quarto e se dirigia para a cama da filha, a fim de trocá-la e prepará-la pra dormir.

 **Continua.................**..

OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS:
> 
> Músicas desse capítulo:
> 
> \- A Whole New World – filme Alladin
> 
> \- A Girl Worth Fighting For – do filme Mulan. 
> 
> \- Hallelujah – filme Shrek


	13. Chapter 13

Jensen estava cansado, mas tinha que comer alguma coisa. Pediu então ao motorista que passasse em alguma loja do MacDonald's antes de chegar ao hotel. O motorista apenas acenou e seguiu na direção que ele pediu. Jensen recostou-se no banco do carro e ficou relembrando as últimas horas. Havia deixado Briana e Vivian apenas poucas horas atrás e já sentia saudade delas. Depois da noite no lago, Vivian parou de agredi-lo a cada quinze minutos, mas também passou a evitá-lo como se ele tivesse uma praga. Nos poucos momentos em que trocavam uma palavra, ela era curta e polida. Não o atacava mais verbalmente e nem com olhares furiosos, mas pensando bem, ele quase não a vira nos três últimos dias. E Jensen se perguntava o que era pior, se as agressões ou o afastamento. Briana era outra história. A menina não desgrudava dele. Qualquer folga que tinha, a menina corria pra casa de Jensen ou então entrava como um furacão e o arrastava para algum lugar. Lembrando-se disso, Jensen sorriu e sentiu mais uma vez um aperto de saudade no peito.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_\- Mas por que você tem que ir, Jen? – Briana enrugava a testa e perguntava a ele pela terceira vez._

_\- Bri, eu já te expliquei – Jensen suspirava pacientemente, enquanto dava as cartas de um jogo pra ela. – Eu preciso fazer uns exames e, para isso, tenho que ir até a capital. Aqui não tem como eu fazer esses exames._

_\- Mas você me disse que não estava mais doente! Por que tem que voltar pro hospital?_

_\- Pequenina, eu não vou pro hospital. Eu apenas preciso ir num lugar em que se fazem esses exames, esperar o resultado e conversar com o médico. – continuou falando com ela calmamente. – E eu não estou doente. Quero dizer, estou em recuperação. E esses exames são necessários pra que eu fique bom de vez, entendeu?_

_\- Você promete que não está indo embora e me deixando aqui? Promete isso?_

_Jensen olhou sério para a menina e pensou. “E quando essa hora chegar? O que eu vou fazer e dizer a ela?”_

_\- Bri, eu não estou indo embora. Eu vou ficar apenas dois dias fora. Volto na quarta- feira pela manhã. Prometo que venho almoçar com você na quarta-feira mesmo, ok? – e então Jensen beliscou a ponta do nariz da menina e ela sorriu._

_\- Ok, eu vou falar pra Nana fazer bifes e batata frita. Eu sei que você adora. E eu também!_

_\- Essa é minha garota!_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Jensen estava impaciente. Sabia que estava adiantado, mas a ansiedade em fazer logo os exames o fizera vir mais cedo pra clínica. O que não resolveu de muita coisa, já que o médico responsável pelo seu caso, Dr. Daniel Mendes, o amigo de Nath, ainda não tinha chegado.

A recepcionista da clínica foi extremamente gentil com ele e o colocou numa sala confortável, com TV a cabo e poltronas reclináveis. Ele estava faminto, mas não podia comer nada até que tivessem colhido seu sangue. A TV ao menos tinha um canal em inglês e vários canais de filmes. Jensen viu um pouco de noticiário e começou a ficar realmente de saco cheio por esperar.

Enquanto esperava, lembrou-se de sua família, que estava tão longe. Sentiu falta deles. Sentiu falta de sua mãe, sempre pronta a oferecer palavras carinhosas e encorajadoras. Sentiu falta de seu pai, da eterna tranqüilidade e serenidade que ele era capaz de sentir nas horas mais difíceis. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de Mackenzie e sua alegria contagiante, sua disposição e sua eterna fé nas pessoas. Continuou sorrindo ao pensar em Josh. Sorriu e depois franziu o cenho. Josh sempre fora diferente de Jensen, mas ao mesmo tempo igual em algumas coisas. Seu irmão sempre soube agir racionalmente, enquanto Jensen por várias vezes agia impulsivamente. Ao longo dos anos, Josh passou a ser menos tenso e Jensen passou a ser mais ponderado. Coisas que sempre existem num relacionamento entre irmãos que se respeitam. Era em Josh que Jensen estava depositando seu futuro, era nele que Jensen estava confiando aquilo que lhe era tão importante: sua honra como homem, como ator, como filho e como irmão. Josh gozava de sua inteira confiança. Jensen não seria capaz de confiar todos os seus problemas atuais com a Justiça americana a outra pessoa que não fosse Josh. Mesmo que seu irmão não estivesse diretamente no caso, porque isso implicava em questões éticas, Jensen sabia que eram de Josh todas as orientações para os outros advogados agirem. E, ao pensar nisso, sentiu um pouco mais confiante. Jensen realmente só podia confiar na sua família e em Jared. Sua família era o seu porto seguro, sempre fora, mesmo que Jensen estivesse ficado meio ausente dela uma vez. Jensen então se lembrou de Nath e seu coração se encheu de uma gratidão que ele não sabia como explicar. Josh e Nath estavam sendo seus guardiões nisso tudo. E Jensen não sabia o que teria feito se eles não o estivessem apoiando incondicionalmente. Se todos não o tivessem apoiado e acreditado nele. Isso sem falar em Jared, que sempre comprava qualquer briga por ele, desde que dividiram um estúdio de gravação pela primeira vez. Jensen sorriu ao se lembrar de como gostou de Jared imediatamente quando o avistou pelos corredores da Warner no dia do teste pros seus respectivos papeis em Supernatural. Desde que trocaram as primeiras palavras, Jensen soube que se dariam bem. E a afinidade evoluiu pra uma amizade que era algo inexplicável. Jensen seria para sempre grato por isso.

Jensen foi desviado de seus pensamentos por uma leve batida na porta. Levantou-se da poltrona e encontrou um homem jovem, por volta de trinta anos, corpulento sem ser gordo, cabelos e olhos escuros, muito alto e com um sorriso acolhedor e animado.

\- Bom dia. Você deve ser o cunhado de Nath. Jensen Ackles, não é?

\- Olá, bom dia. Eu sou sim e você deve ser o amigo dela, não é? Dr. Daniel Mendes. – Jensen estendeu a mão e sorria de volta. – Eu espero não estar causando nenhum inconveniente na sua rotina, Dr. Mendes.

\- De modo algum. É minha função como médico cuidar da saúde das pessoas e, no caso de parentes de amigos, é mais que função, é um prazer. – Jensen gostou imediatamente do Dr. Mendes - Nath me telefonou e explicou seu caso. Me chame de Daniel.

\- Só se você me chamar de Jensen.

\- Combinado. – e dizendo isso Daniel acenou pra Jensen segui-lo. – Jensen, vamos primeiro colher o seu sangue para análise. Em seguida faremos os raios-x. Depois faremos a ultrassonografia de seu abdômen, seguida da tomografia, só pra termos certeza se tudo está bem aí dentro, ok? E Nath praticamente exigiu que eu fizesse uma avaliação cardíaca. Conhecendo-a bem como eu conheço, se eu não fizer tudo que ela solicitou, ela arranca meu couro quando eu a visitar. Acertei?

\- Acertou, sim. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo. – E isso tudo leva o dia todo? E amanhã também? Quando eu posso voltar pra casa? - “ _Casa_ ”. Jensen pensou e franziu o cenho. “ _Desde quando eu chamo onde estou vivendo nesse momento de casa? Isso é reflexo do que Vivian está fazendo comigo, só pode. Casa pra mim tinha que ser no Texas. É lá que vive minha família, é lá que eu nasci, é lá que eu tenho a propriedade dos meus sonhos. É lá que eu quero envelhecer e morrer. Então como é que eu passei a considerar onde Vivian está como ‘casa’? O que diabos você está pensando, Ackles?”_.

\- Jensen, está tudo bem? – Daniel tocou no ombro de Jensen, quando percebeu que ele não respondeu ao que ele tinha falado.

\- Hã? O que? Sim, sim, está tudo bem, sim. Eu só estava pensando umas coisas aqui. – Jensen sorriu forçadamente. – Desculpe...O que você disse?

\- Eu estava dizendo que os exames vão sim levar quase o dia todo e que os resultados só saem amanhã e eu tenho ordens expressas para liberá-lo apenas depois de falar com Nath. Então eu acho que você vai pra casa só na terça à noite ou quarta pela manhã. Ou então, você volta pros Estados Unidos daqui mesmo.

\- Assim não dá! Até você!– Jensen disse desanimado – Quando foi que eu perdi o controle de minha vida assim?

\- Quando você assinou um termo delegando a Nath todas as decisões a serem tomadas a respeito de sua saúde. Quando você delegou a ela total responsabilidade sobre si, no que se refere a sua saúde. E enquanto ela não ateste: “Ele está curado e pronto pra assumir suas funções”, você simplesmente vai ter que obedecer.

\- É como eu disse outro dia a um amigo: é um saco ter um advogado e um médico na família. – Jensen tentou parecer aborrecido, mas não conseguiu. Sabia que Nath estava fazendo tudo em prol dele. E a gratidão por essa mulher linda que fazia parte de sua família agora só aumentou. – Então vamos lá, Daniel. Mãos a obra. Vou mostrar a Nath que eu sei me cuidar.

E dizendo isso Jensen acompanhou Daniel pelos corredores da clínica.

\- Pronto, Sr Ackles. O senhor já pode se alimentar agora. Temos uma lanchonete no terceiro piso. Pode ir até lá. Basta seguir pelo corredor, virar à direita e chamar o elevador. – a enfermeira sorriu simpática, depois de tirar uma boa quantidade de sangue de Jensen pra realizar os exames. – Tenha um ótimo dia.

Jensen ficou se perguntando se ali naquela clínica todos falavam Inglês, porque até agora todo mundo com quem ele conversou havia falado com ele na sua língua nativa. E ele estava grato por isso, porque já era ruim ficar sendo espetado e revirado de ponta-cabeça, imagina não ter a mínima noção do que estavam fazendo com ele.

Ele seguiu pelo corredor e foi até o terceiro piso, porque seu estômago estava protestando ferozmente. Chegando lá, viu que nem todos falavam inglês. A atendente da lanchonete olhou pra ele com um sorriso sem graça, levantou as mãos como que se desculpando e falou algo que ele não sabia o que era. Jensen ficou apontando o que queria, sendo que algumas vezes eles entravam em acordo, outras não. Foi com alívio que viu Daniel se aproximar sorrindo abertamente pra ele.

\- Pelo jeito está tendo dificuldades em pedir algo, não é, Jensen?

\- Olha, Daniel, eu nunca me considerei um idiota, mas confesso que a língua de vocês me assusta. Eu achava que me faria entender porque arranho um espanhol e sempre achei que fossem línguas praticamente iguais, mas pelo visto eu estava errado. – Jensen falou com a testa enrugada.

\- Isso é algo muito comum Jensen. – Daniel falou olhando pra ele – Muita gente pensa assim e acaba não dando certo mesmo. – O médico sorriu e se dirigiu a ele – Mas me diga o que você quer que eu falo pra nossa atendente aqui. Ela ainda não fala Inglês, mas está matriculada num curso. Isso é importante.

Jensen disse o que queria a Daniel. O médico fez o pedido pra atendente e eles seguiram juntos pra uma mesa, a fim de esperar o lanche ficar pronto.

\- Daniel, veja bem: eu não quero atrapalhar nada. Você deve ter trabalho a fazer e não precisa ficar comigo o tempo todo. Seus pacientes devem estar precisando de você.

\- Jensen, você não está atrapalhando. Você hoje é meu paciente. E acredite, sua conta bancária vai sentir essa minha dedicação toda. – Daniel disse com um tom divertido na voz – Sério. Eu não sou besta Jensen. Sei muito bem quem você é e sei que se alguém descobre que você está aqui ia ser o caos. Os abutres iam começar a sobrevoar minha clínica, assim como eu sei quem é Nath. Ela me pediu um favor, um favor de amigo. Mas também insistiu que pagaria pelos meus serviços. E simplesmente estou trabalhando, não estou fazendo algo diferente do que faço. A única coisa incomum é que eu estaria com menos tempo pra atender todo mundo, mas fique tranqüilo porque minha equipe está com todos os outros pacientes e hoje eu me dei ao luxo de ser o médico particular de uma grande estrela de Hollywood.

Jensen entendeu o recado e sorriu de volta.

\- Obrigado, obrigado mesmo. – Jensen cruzou os braços sobre o peito e perguntou sorrindo – Mas sério, cara, Nath não negociou o valor de tudo isso antes? Eu vou matá-la quando voltar a vê-la!

Daniel gargalhou e ambos observaram a atendente trazer os lanches. Eles comeram tendo uma conversa animada e interessante. Jensen ficou sabendo que Daniel vinha de uma família de engenheiros e que só ele se dedicou à Medicina. Adorava novas tecnologias, o que agradou imensamente a Jensen, porque era algo que tinham em comum. Daniel contou do tempo que ficou nos Estados Unidos estudando e de como conheceu e se tornou amigo de Nath. Jensen também contou algumas coisas sobre sua vida, sobre sua infância no Texas, sobre o tempo que passou em Vancouver enquanto filmava Supernatural. Ficou sabendo que Daniel era fã do seriado, mas que adorava o Sam e não Dean. Jensen sorriu e disse que era algo bem legal, ainda ter fã do seriado depois dele ter terminado. Por mais que às vezes ficasse irritado com o fandom do seriado na época, no fundo era grato por tudo. Foi após o seriado que sua carreira deslanchou e ele hoje podia mostrar a todos aquilo que sabe fazer de melhor: atuar. Jensen, ao falar isso, acrescentou num tom triste, que era uma pena que a vida dele atualmente não se resumisse somente a trabalhar como ator, mas que estava mais que determinado a mudar isso. Daniel foi sensato o suficiente pra não perguntar mais nada, porque notou que era um assunto delicado. Eles ficaram conversando por mais de uma hora e então Daniel disse:

\- Acho melhor irmos terminar os outros exames. Já deu tempo de seu estômago fazer a digestão e então eu posso continuar com tudo.

\- Ok. Vamos lá. Quanto mais rápido, pra mim melhor. – “ _Assim eu volto logo pra casa... Casa. De novo essa palavra, de novo a imagem de Vivian e Brian_ a.” Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou acompanhando Daniel em direção à sala onde faria primeiro os raios-x.

Jensen passou o resto do dia entrando e saindo de salas. Vendo mais aparelhos do que jamais tinha visto, o pior deles sendo o que ele foi enfiado dentro e ficou lá por vários minutos. Se tivesse claustrofobia, certamente não teria feito esse exame. Jensen trocou de roupa, vestindo algo mais esportivo e seguiu para uma outra sala, a fim de fazer o último exame, que era a avaliação cardíaca. Daniel já estava lá quando ele chegou e olhou pra Jensen com a testa franzida.

\- Você parece cansado, Jensen.

\- E eu estou. Eu só quero que isso acabe logo para que eu possa dormir um pouco.

Daniel então pensou uns minutos e disse:

\- Então é melhor que vá para o seu hotel, descanse, durma. Volte só amanhã pela manhã pra podermos fazer esse último exame.

\- Ei! Não, Daniel! Eu não estou tão cansado. Eu consigo fazer isso, poxa! – Jensen estava irritado, mas respirou pra se controlar. – Olha, eu só quero acabar com isso hoje. Aí sim eu vou pro hotel e volto amanhã pra pegar os resultados, certo?

\- Jensen, eu sou o médico aqui e decido a hora e o momento de você fazer as coisas. – Daniel falava num tom profissional agora. – Você não está em condições de fazer esse exame. Se você o fizer agora, com todo seu quadro anterior, o resultado pode ter alterações e aí sim Nath te coloca no primeiro avião amanhã a noite. É isso que quer?

Jensen fechou os olhos, suspirou e disse:

\- Não, claro que não! – soltou outro suspiro e disparou – Vocês médicos são mesmo um pé no saco!

E saiu em direção ao outro quarto pra se trocar e voltar pro hotel, ouvindo Daniel soltar uma risada e desligar os aparelhos.

Foi só quando chegou ao hotel que notou o quanto estava cansado. Não eram nem cinco horas da tarde, mas ele dormiu assim que tirou os sapatos e os jeans. Acordou algumas horas depois, com o quarto completamente escuro. Sentiu-se confuso por um momento, sem saber onde estava. Assim que conseguiu organizar suas idéias, esticou a mão, acendeu a luz e verificou as horas. Eram 21 horas, o que significava 19 horas em Dallas e 17 horas em Los Angeles.

Achou melhor ligar primeiro pra Josh em Dallas, pois ele deveria estar no escritório ainda. Afinal, ele não saía do trabalho antes das oito da noite. _“Joshua Ackles: uma vez nerd, sempre nerd!_ ”, Jensen pensava, enquanto esticava a mão até o telefone e ligava para o número privado da mesa de Josh.

\- Ackles falando. – atendeu uma voz grave e rouca do outro lado.

\- Cara, eu sempre acho que é o papai falando quando você atende ao telefone assim!

\- Jen! Porra! Cara!! Que bom ouvir sua voz, mano! – Josh pigarreou e sorriu – Se lembrou do seu irmão ou do seu advogado? – Josh perguntou num tom divertido.

\- Primeiro do advogado, depois do irmão mais velho que se acha o gostoso do pedaço!

\- Eu sou gostoso, só não quero roubar a cena do irmão famoso.

\- Até parece!! Você teve foi uma puta sorte de arranjar uma gata como Nath. E você sabe que ela estava na minha e usou golpe baixo pra cima dela. Usou a máxima: “Meu irmão, por ser famoso, rouba as coisas de mim e me deixa sempre na mão. Eu me sinto um lixo com isso”. O que fez Nath olhar atravessado pra mim por meses, seu mentiroso desgraçado!

Jensen estava rindo abertamente, muito feliz por ouvir a voz do irmão e em seguida se sentindo muito sozinho naquele quarto de hotel e longe de todos aqueles que amava e que o amavam. Ele soltou um suspiro.

\- Jenny-boy, está tudo bem, mano? Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Josh estava preocupado agora – Você precisa de mim?

\- Não, Josh, obrigado... Não é nada. Eu acho que é apenas saudade de vocês, sabe? – Jensen falou com voz calma. – Isso tudo que aconteceu na minha vida me deixou mais propenso a isso, sei lá. Parece que eu preciso de vocês mais que nunca.

\- E sabe que nós estaremos sempre prontos pra você! Somos uma família, Jen. Aqui em casa você é o Jensen, apenas o meu irmão caçula, míope, de pernas tortas, magricelo, tímido e que vivia na minha cola quando era um pivete irritante! – Josh falou confiante e suavemente – Você sabe, meu irmão caçula é um idiota que precisa sempre da proteção do irmão mais velho!

\- Eu sei, mano. – Jensen sorriu – Mas que você ainda é um filho da mãe , você é! Você sempre se esquivava das coisas usando a desculpa de “Eu mando, você obedece”.

\- Quem manda você ser o queridinho da mamãe?

\- Ei! E por falar na mamãe, como ela está? – Jensen mudou de assunto, senão eles passariam horas falando sobre as traquinagens da infância e as coisas que fizeram juntos quando eram adolescentes. – E papai? Kenzie? Nath e Jordan?

\- Bem, a mamãe está ainda preocupada com você. Mesmo com Nath dizendo que você está bem e que ela está te vigiando à distância. Você se prepare que, quando voltar, vai levar um sermão daqueles por ter confiado em Jared e não em nós. – Josh falou, divertido. – Kenzie está animadíssima com o novo projeto da sua ONG, algo sobre todas as pessoas têm direito a uma casa. Papai está fora, filmando sei lá o quê. Nath está muito bem, trabalhando como nunca, mesmo eu dizendo a ela pra fazer o contrário. Jordan continua um típico menino de cinco anos de idade. Um furacão. Ele pergunta por você, quer saber onde você está e por quê não fala mais com ele. Nath disse que você estava ocupado, viajando, mas que iria ligar logo. Acho melhor fazer isso, mano, antes que seu sobrinho o chute nas canelas quando o vir. E pode acreditar que eu vou ensiná-lo a fazer isso. E Jen, você vai ser tio de outro menino.

\- Sério, Josh? É outro garoto? – Jensen sorria de orelha a orelha. – Outro garoto pra eu ensinar a falar palavrões, jogar basquete, paquerar, brigar? Outro menino pra ficar brincando de luta pelos corredores da casa e deixar mamãe e Nath malucas?

\- Sim, mano, outro menino. E Nath e eu estamos muito felizes com isso. Jordan mais ainda.

\- Eu também fico feliz, Josh. Vou falar com Nath amanhã e darei os parabéns a ela. E falarei com Jordan também. Estou com imensas saudades desse monstrinho Ackles! – Jensen completou, divertido. – Será que nessa família não existem genes femininos? Poxa, só Kenzie?

\- E Kenzie é o suficiente, acredite!

E ambos gargalharam ao lembrarem-se da irmã. Mackenzie era a alegria e a disposição em pessoa. A menina desde que nasceu parecia ligada constantemente a uma bateria que não descarregava nunca. Ela sempre contagiava a todos com sua vivacidade. Jensen sentiu vontade de abraçar sua irmã. “ _Cara, você está um sentimental idiota hoje! Sério, que coisa mais deprimente! Se você quer ver sua família, pegue um avião e volte pra lá._ ” Jensen falou consigo mesmo. “ _Não, eu não vou pegar porcaria de avião nenhum. Primeiro eu preciso resolver esse lance com Vivian. E essa sessão ‘saudade familiar’ é porque eu estou aqui nesse quarto de hotel, sozinho e com vontade de ter um par de olhos castanhos olhando pra mim e bracinhos infantis em volta do meu pescoço”_. Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a falar com Josh.

\- Eu vou ligar pra mamãe. Acho que estou mesmo em falta com ela e com papai.

\- Não se preocupe, porque a raiva dela passa em dois minutos quando ela ouve a sua voz – Josh pigarreou e continuou sério. – Jen, preciso te atualizar sobre o processo.

Jensen fechou os olhos, tomou uma respiração profunda e disse:

\- Não adianta adiar o inevitável. Vamos lá. Desembucha.

\- Estamos com todas as testemunhas listadas, temos as provas anexadas ao processo e atualmente só estamos esperando o juiz autorizar a liberação de seu telefone celular pra podermos anexar as chamadas e as conversas ao telefone como provas. Terminando isso, que eu acho que sai no mais tardar depois de amanhã, a Justiça marca o seu julgamento. E você tem que voltar, Jen!

\- Eu sei, Josh. E ao mesmo tempo em que estou ansioso pra destruir aquela vagabunda, estou com um baita medo de tudo dar errado. E aí? O que eu vou fazer, Josh? Como eu vou encarar as pessoas?

\- Jen, você não fez nada de errado. Nós vamos provar isso. Você vai se livrar de tudo isso. – Josh disse de forma carinhosa. – E você sabe que não precisa ter vergonha de sua família e de seus amigos. A gente conhece você e sabe que jamais faria isso.

\- Vocês não têm noção do quanto eu sou grato por isso. Se vocês não estivessem do meu lado incondicionalmente, eu não estaria conseguindo passar por isso. Não teria coragem de olhar nos olhos de mamãe e papai. Não teria mais coragem de sequer tocar em Jordan.

\- Ei, pare com isso. – Josh falou de forma firme. - Você é meu irmão acima de tudo. Nós somos uma família, ok? E temos muito orgulho de você. Não se esqueça jamais disso.

\- Obrigado, Josh. Obrigado mesmo. – Jensen ainda acrescentou cansado. – Eu sei que vocês me apoiam em tudo, mas eu tenho uma profissão, Josh. E é uma profissão visada e com certos estereótipos. Eu já tenho um, de que não gosto nem um pouco. E tudo isso que aconteceu fez com que esse estereótipo ficasse pior. Como é que eu vou lidar com isso? Como eu faço pra mudar essa imagem que construíram de mim e que me faz ficar doente de raiva e frustração?

\- Jen, você vai conseguir. E como mamãe mesmo disse: basta você querer mudar tudo. Basta querer, mano. Saiba que eu estou sempre aqui. E você sabe que tem um grande aliado nisso tudo: Jared.

\- Eu sei, Josh. Claro que sei. Só que não é fácil, você sabe. Muitas vezes me sinto impotente diante de tudo. – Jensen passou a mão pelos olhos. – Eu só queria que esses malditos tablóides me deixassem em paz! Que esse povo fosse menos maldoso. Eu sei que isso não deveria me afetar depois de tanto tempo. Eu sei que eu deveria lidar melhor com isso. Eu sei que eu deveria ignorar, que deveria não me sentir tão usado, mas eu simplesmente não posso, Josh. Eu não consigo!

\- Não consegue porque sabe que é tudo uma tremenda injustiça! E você é uma pessoa que sempre deu e dá muito valor para a justiça, então isso te incomoda mesmo. É natural. Mas eu tenho que concordar com muita coisa: você deveria aprender a filtrar, Jen. Isso vai te corroer e te matar aos poucos. Tente ao menos ignorar.

\- Como eu vou ignorar se em cada canto que eu vou tem alguém disparando um flash na minha cara? Como ignorar se em cada lugar que eu vou alguém me pergunta: ‘É verdade que você terminou com fulana?’, sendo que eu nunca nem vi essa fulana. Ou então ‘Jensen, você realmente estava muito bem vestido na sua última noitada regada a muita diversão’. E na verdade o que eu estava fazendo na mesma hora era me debruçar em cima de um script ou então lanchar no bar da esquina. – Jensen tinha um tom irritado. – Eu não tenho um minuto de paz, Josh!! Exceto quando eu estou filmando, esses abutres não me deixam em paz!

\- Jen, se acalme sim? Eu sei que você tem motivos de sobra pra ficar bravo. Mas tente se acalmar, ok? Isso não resolve, mano. Só pode prejudicar a sua saúde. - “ _E eu não vou abrir a boca sobre o que os jornais andam dizendo sobre o repentino sumiço de Jensen Ackles. Não vou mesmo. Jensen não precisa saber que alguns ‘jornalistas’ estão abrindo a possibilidade de Jensen ter fugido e não se apresentar mais à Justiça americana por ser realmente culpado_ ”. Josh pensava.

\- Eu me sinto mal por todos vocês. Porque eles invadiram a nossa vida antes, Josh. Invadiram a nossa família. E só não o fazem mais porque eu os processei e estão proibidos.

\- Eu sei, mano, mas não pense mais nisso, por favor. Vamos resolver uma coisa de cada vez, ok? – Josh continuava tranqüilo, porque conhecia o temperamento de Jensen.

\- Você está certo. Uma coisa de cada vez. – e então eles continuaram conversando por mais um tempo. Josh o deixou a par do real andamento do processo e em seguida desligaram. Josh prometeu que qualquer novidade enviaria recado por Jared.

Assim que Jensen desligou o telefone, pensou em Josh. “ _Eu nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente o que ele sempre fez e faz por mim. Agora mesmo, não me condenou ou ficou aborrecido por eu não dizer onde estava ou por não ter dado o número do telefone a ele. Josh apenas confia em mim e me deixa livre. Eu só tenho que agradecer por isso_.”. E pensando nisso, voltou a pegar o telefone. Ligou para Los Angeles, para falar com Jared. Terminadas as ligações, pediu algo pra comer no quarto mesmo e dormiu. Afinal, tinha mais um dia de exames pela manhã. Queria convencer Daniel a apressar as coisas, a fim de ir embora na terça-feira mesmo e não na quarta. Queria fazer uma surpresa a Briana. Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, sabia que estava era morrendo de vontade de ver Vivian e Briana.

“ _Onde diabos está Daniel? Eu quero logo terminar essa porcaria de exame!_ ”. Jensen estava pronto, com as roupas esportivas do dia anterior e andando de um lado pro outro na pequena sala de exames à espera do médico.

\- Jensen, desculpe pelo atraso, mas o meu atendimento durou mais que o previsto. – o médico tinha uma aparência cansada e Jensen sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

\- Tudo bem, Daniel, eu entendo.

\- Pois bem, vamos começar. Isso aqui deve levar no máximo uma hora. Daí você está liberado. Pode dar uma volta na cidade enquanto eu analiso tudo e no final do dia você pode voltar aqui pra gente ligar juntos pra Nath. O que me diz?

\- Final do dia? Mais precisamente a que horas?

\- Por volta de seis da tarde, Jensen.

\- Poxa, tudo isso? – Jensen piscou e sorriu sem graça. – Daniel, me desculpe. Não me leve a mal. Sério. Eu não tenho como agradecer o que você está fazendo. Mesmo. Mas é que... É que... Eu gostaria de ir embora hoje. Se você marcar pras seis da tarde, eu não poderei fazê-lo, porque quando acabarmos com tudo de vez já estará escuro e as minhas babás, Jared e Nath, deram ordem expressas ao motorista da empresa que eu estava proibido de viajar à noite, não importa o que pedisse a ele.

\- Você tem certeza que vai voltar pra onde você estava? O que te faz pensar que você não vai é direto pro aeroporto?

\- O meu eterno otimismo e meu charme em te convencer que eu não preciso voltar pros Estados Unidos. – Jensen sorriu levemente.

\- Ok, volte pra cá às três horas, certo? Eu vou tentar deixar tudo pronto até lá. E então você pode voltar pra mulher da sua vida!

\- O que te faz pensar que existe uma mulher nisso?

\- A sua vontade de ir embora, Jensen! Porque ninguém que não esteja apaixonado, como você parece estar, tem tanto brilho nos olhos quando fala em voltar pra “casa”!

Jensen ficou vermelho como pimentão ao notar que pudesse estar sendo tão transparente. Ao pensar que podia estar dando na cara. “ _Porra, Jensen, você é um ator! Deveria ser capaz de esconder melhor seus sentimentos!!_ ” E pensando nisso, seguiu em direção à mesa de exames.

\- Vamos acabar com isso logo!

Daniel completou os exames e o liberou. Jensen se perguntou o que faria até as três horas da tarde e decidiu que iria a algum lugar comprar um presente para Briana. Pediu orientações ao motorista e eles seguiram em direção a um centro comercial. Jensen enterrou um boné na cabeça, colocou seus óculos escuros e desceu do carro acompanhado do motorista. Entrou na loja, comprou o que queria para Briana e saiu sem ser reconhecido. Jensen notou que na loja ao lado tinha algo pra Nana e entrou lá também. _“Será que eu deveria levar algo pra Vivian? Ou ela vai atirar de volta na minha cara?_ ”. Jensen resolveu comprar algo pra ela e sentiu uma imensa alegria com isso. Mas queria algo especial. “ _Realmente você está um babaca apaixonado, Ackles. Parece um adolescente comprando presentes pro Dia dos Namorados_!’ Sorriu e deu uma olhada em volta, mas não achou nada que pudesse lhe agradar. Ele então pediu ao motorista que o levasse a um shopping center. Com certeza lá haveria algo para Vivian.

Jensen chegou ao shopping, enfiou novamente o boné na cabeça, colocou os óculos e entrou. Andava olhando todas as lojas, mas ainda não tinha achado nada que lhe agradasse. De repente viu algo numa vitrine, achou que Vivian fosse gostar, entrou na loja e comprou. Jensen voltou pro carro e pediu ao motorista que o levasse a um lugar pra almoçar. Queria comer carne e tomar uma cerveja. Jensen foi apresentado a uma churrascaria brasileira e ficou impressionado com a quantidade de comida e o sabor delicioso da carne. Quando terminou, viu que não eram nem duas horas da tarde, mas achou melhor pagar a conta, voltar para a clínica e esperar lá mesmo. Ali chegando, foi encaminhado para a mesma salinha do primeiro dia. Recostou-se na poltrona para ver os noticiários e acabou adormecendo.

Acordou com um leve toque no seu ombro e viu Daniel sorrindo pra ele.

\- Acho que não posso deixar você dormir mais, senão você vai acabar brigando comigo.

\- Ah... Desculpe. Sim. – Jensen falava confuso e passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo a barba – Que horas são? Você já tem o resultado de tudo? Posso ir embora?

\- Bem, depende do que você entende por “ir embora”. – Daniel disse tranquilamente.

Jensen gelou. Só faltava seus exames não estarem bem, Daniel já ter ligado pra Nath e ela estar providenciando sua volta para Dallas. Respirou fundo e disse:

\- E então? O que essas porcarias disseram?

\- Porcarias? Tive um trabalhão danado e você diz porcaria?

\- Daniel, porra! Fala logo! Isso não tem graça!

\- Lave o rosto e venha pro meu consultório. Eu te espero lá. – e Daniel se virou e foi em direção ao consultório.

Jensen levantou-se, sacudiu a cabeça e respirou fundo. _“Eu não vou voltar pra Dallas agora!! Não vou mesmo!! Nath e todos que vão pro inferno! Eu posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesmo!! Daniel pode ser meu médico e fazer o que tem que ser feito! Eu não vou pra Dallas agora! Não vou mesmo!! Ponto final! Nem que eu tenha que brigar com meio mundo!”_ E depois de tomar essa decisão, Jensen foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e foi se encontrar com Daniel.

\- Fala logo, Daniel. Paciência não é uma de minhas virtudes! – Jensen foi logo disparando ao entrar no consultório do médico. Foi quando notou que ele estava ao telefone.

\- Ok, tudo bem. Você poderia dizer a Drª Cole que Daniel Mendes ligou e que precisa falar com ela ainda hoje? – Daniel digitava algo em seu computador e continuava falando ao telefone, acenando pra Jensen se sentar. – Eu estarei aqui esperando. Você me disse que em uma hora ela estará aí, não é? Eu estarei esperando o retorno da ligação da Drª Cole, ok? Obrigado. – dizendo isso, Daniel desligou o telefone, terminou de digitar e olhou pra Jensen.

\- Eu já disse, Daniel. Diga logo o que esses exames mostraram. Eu tenho o direito de saber, merda! – Jensen estava mesmo muito irritado. Sentia-se como se não fosse dono de sua vida.

\- Claro que você tem, Jensen, e eu vou te dizer. Apenas se acalme. – Daniel disse isso de um jeito calmo e controlado o que irritou ainda mais Jensen. Daniel respirou fundo e soltou uma risada. – Nath tinha razão quando disse que você é esquentado!

Jensen olhou confuso pro médico e demorou um tempo pra soltar o ar que estava prendendo nos pulmões. Em seguida, riu e completou:

\- Idiota! Você estava zoando com a minha cara, não é? Eu te processo, Dr. Mendes! Quer me matar de agonia? – Jensen se recostou na mesa e perguntou de forma mais tranqüila. – O que você tem a me dizer? Vamos lá, eu quero logo voltar pra onde eu estava!

\- Jensen, eu não posso deixar você ir antes de falar com Nath. Eu prometi a ela!

\- Daniel, se você não sabe, eu sou um homem adulto que pode gerir a própria vida! Isso está me irritando de verdade. – Jensen fez uma carranca – Parece que todos resolveram me tratar como se eu tivesse 5 anos de idade! Fale-me logo o que deu nesses exames e eu decido o que fazer! E quanto a Nath, eu me entendo com ela.

Daniel achou melhor não irritar mais o homem e disse:

\- Eu tenho os seus últimos exames, os que foram feitos no Texas. Os índices não são nada bons, Jensen. Nath tem razão em estar preocupada. Aliás, eu não sei nem como ela deixou você viajar!

\- Ela não deixou! Eu simplesmente vim.

\- Então está explicada a irritação dela quando me disse pra prendê-lo nem que fosse preciso te amarrar à mesa.

\- Eu não acredito que ela te disse isso. – Jensen fingia indignação e voltou a falar sério. – Agora deixa de enrolação e fale logo.

\- Como eu estava dizendo, os exames eram preocupantes, mas agora esses índices melhoraram. Não estão ainda 100%, mas ao menos você não está mais no grupo de risco. Você está caminhando pra ficar 100% outra vez! – Daniel sorria – Mas eu ainda tenho que te passar umas orientações, que tenho certeza que Nath vai concordar.

\- Ok, diga.

\- Primeira delas: alimentação e medicação na hora certa. Sempre. Segunda: nada de esforços físicos ainda, seu organismo ainda não está preparado pra isso. Terceira: continue descansando bastante. Seu corpo ainda precisa disso, ok?

\- Ok, eu prometo seguir as ordens médicas. Mas Daniel, me diga uma coisa: o quão melhor eu estou depois da última vez?

\- Bem, a sua anemia não melhorou ainda. Quero dizer, você definitivamente não vai mais precisar de transfusões sanguíneas. Mas ainda vai precisar ficar de olho nesses índices. Suas taxas de proteína estão quase no nível de normalidade. Seus episódios de cansaço, fadiga e fraqueza estão diminuindo, mas você ainda vai senti-los às vezes, principalmente se não descansar adequadamente. As fraturas nas suas costelas estão praticamente consolidadas, seu pulmão está caminhando pra ser um pulmão novinho em folha novamente. Sua cirurgia está dentro do que se espera dela, em processo de total cicatrização e, como você mesmo vê, sua cicatriz está menos vermelha, um excelente sinal. Seu quadro imunológico está dentro do esperado. E por último e muito importante: seu coração está normal, a anemia não complicou seu quadro cardíaco, o que é excelente em vista do que você passou. Portanto, Jensen, você está indo bem. Não posso dizer ainda que você esteja 100% bom, mas posso afirmar que dentro de alguns meses você vai estar. Basta apenas se cuidar e, pelo amor de Deus, evite quaisquer outros traumas e acidentes, ok? Isso é o mais importante!

\- Pode estar certo disso. – Jensen sorriu e disse – Obrigado, Daniel, obrigado por tudo. E antes que você me impeça, eu vou logo dizendo: estou indo embora agora mesmo. Não me leve a mal. Gosto de você, de verdade, mas o que eu quero agora é sair daqui e voltar pra Vivian e Briana e... – e Jensen parou no caminho ao perceber o que deixou escapar.

\- Eu sabia que tinha mulher na jogada! Só não imaginei que fossem duas! Ordens médicas: sexo vigoroso também está proibido, Jensen. Isso é esforço físico em duplicidade. Se fosse uma só, eu até liberaria com recomendações, mas duas? Nem pensar. – Daniel estava sorrindo.

\- O que? Duas? – Jensen então sacudiu a cabeça e disse – Não é nada disso! Você está maluco...

\- Ok, ok. Não me deixe a par de sua vida sexual. Isso realmente não me interessa. Eu apenas cuido de seus exames. – Daniel continuou sorrindo. – E daqui a meia hora eu falo com Nath e você está liberado.

\- Nada disso, Daniel. – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça veementemente. – Estou indo embora agora mesmo. Você conversa com Nath agora e eu ligo pra ela no caminho. Não se preocupe, eu sei domar a fera.

Daniel sacudiu a cabeça, mas percebeu que não teria como impedir Jensen de sair. Eles se despediram, trocaram telefones e Jensen deixou a clínica. Não sem antes ouvir de Daniel que tivesse cuidado, ficasse atento e ligasse pra ele ao menor sinal de alteração em seu coração. Esse ponto foi bastante enfatizado por Daniel e Jensen entendia o porquê. Jensen prometeu ser um bom menino, entrou no carro e ordenou ao motorista que seguisse viagem.

Jensen olhou no relógio e viu que eram quase cinco horas da tarde. Seriam 13 horas em Los Angeles e 15 horas em Dallas. Ligou primeiro para Jared.

\- Hey, Jare, atrapalhei sua soneca? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

\- Atrapalhou foi uma transa. Você definitivamente me odeia, cowboy! – Jared falava com tom divertido na voz. – Eu estava na seca há semanas! Uma barriga de gravidez realmente não é mesmo um grande atrativo pra sexo constante e vigoroso, mas Sarah hoje resolveu que daríamos um jeito e você simplesmente conseguiu quebrar o momento! Brilhante, Ackles! Parabéns!

Jensen gargalhou e imaginou a cena. Sabia que não estava atrapalhando nada. Sarah ainda estava na escola.

\- Bem, Sarah é uma mulher esperta. Ela está guardando o melhor pro cowboy aqui! Ela é chegada num texano, Sasquatch. E eu sou a personificação de um texano másculo, sensual e perfeito!

\- Jen, sinceramente você às vezes me assusta! Sua modéstia é impressionante!

\- Jare, eu sou um cara bem resolvido, apenas isso.

Eles continuaram se falando mais um tempo, Jensen deixando Jared a par de seus exames e contando tudo que estava se passando entre ele e Vivian. Como ela parou de agredi-lo, mas que agora o evitava. Jared continuava dizendo a Jensen para ter um pouco mais de calma. Que Jensen não forçasse ou exigisse nada, apenas fosse mostrando a ela que estava lá e pronto para quando ela estivesse pronta. Jared falou sobre seu novo trabalho e sobre a ansiedade em poder ver seu filho ou filha pela primeira vez. Jensen ficou animado pelo amigo, porque sempre soube o quanto Jared queria filhos, queria uma família grande e barulhenta como a sua, queria uma casa cheia de gente. Jensen se sentiu feliz pelo seu amigo. Não havia comentado ainda com Jared, mas o fato de Jared e Josh estarem prestes a ser pais estava mexendo com ele. Estava fazendo com que Jensen se perguntasse se não teria essa oportunidade também. Jensen desejou boa sorte a Jared no novo trabalho, mandou abraços pra Sarah e pro bebê e desligou o telefone.

Em seguida ligou pra Dallas. O telefone tocou três vezes antes de ele ouvir uma voz doce e calorosa.

\- Residência de Alan Ackles.

\- _Hey Mom._ – Jensen disse simplesmente.

\- Jen, é você? Filho! Como você está? Está tudo bem? Nath me disse que você faria exames hoje. Está tudo certo com eles, filho? – Donna tinha um tom preocupado na voz.

\- Sim mamãe, está tudo certo com eles. E eu estou bem. Com saudade de todos vocês. Muita mesmo, mãe.

\- Eu também estou, meu amor. – Donna falou suavemente – Por que então você não volta pra casa, querido?

\- Eu ainda não posso. Ainda não estou preparado pra enfrentar tudo de novo, mãe. Mas eu terei que ir, mais dia menos dia. Eu sei que terei. – Jensen fez uma pausa - Falei com Josh também. Desculpe-me, ok? Eu não sabia que iria machucá-la. Eu apenas não podia mais ficar aí, eu estava sufocado. Precisava me achar de novo, mãe. Eu preciso ser o Jen de todos vocês de novo. Eu quero voltar a ser o Jensen de novo. E não esse Jensen que está nos jornais.

\- Meu amor, eu te entendo. Claro que te entendo. E não vou jamais te impedir do que quer que seja. Você sabe disso. Eu apenas fiquei muito preocupada. Você viajou doente, Jensen! Você quase morreu, filho. Acha que eu não estaria preocupada? – Donna falou carinhosamente – Você realmente acha que eu não rezaria e pensaria em você a cada hora do dia? Acha que eu não sei que meu menino precisa de sua família nessa hora e que meu filho amado está sofrendo? Não me peça pra esquecer, Jensen, que eu não vou. Eu deixo você seguir com sua vida, sempre deixei, mas não me peça pra não pensar sobre o que você anda fazendo com ela. – Donna terminou de dizer com voz firme.

\- Eu te amo, mãe. Muito mais do que você pode imaginar. – Jensen falou suavemente – E eu sei que mereço uns puxões de orelha às vezes. Mais uma vez, desculpe.

\- Tudo bem, meu amor. Eu fico feliz de saber que você está bem. Que você está se recuperando. E eu sei que você está no Brasil.

\- Jared e sua boca grande. – Jensen falou fingindo indignação e em seguida completou – Não é que não confie em vocês. Eu apenas precisava ir pra um lugar que ninguém soubesse. E eu não queria a imprensa no pé de vocês. Apenas isso. E aqui é lindo, mãe.

\- Com certeza deve ser. Sua voz me parece mais animada e mais firme. Eu estou aliviada em perceber isso.

\- Obrigado por tudo, mãe. E papai como está? E Kenzie? Fiquei sabendo que temos outro Ackles boy a caminho. Não é dessa vez que você vai mimar uma neta, mamãe!

Eles riram e ficaram conversando mais alguns minutos no telefone. Jensen se despediu de sua mãe e em seguida ligou pra sua cunhada.

\- Nath, eu realmente espero que você não tenha assustado Daniel!

\- Jensen, eu queria era te esfolar vivo nesse momento!

\- Eu não posso fazer ou ter qualquer esforço físico, cunhadinha. – Jensen estava rindo – Então acho melhor você dizer que me ama e que eu sou um bom menino!

Nath suspirou e disse em seguida:

\- Você não nega o gene teimoso e irritante dos Ackles! – Nath completou sorrindo. – Mas ainda assim é meu cunhado preferido.

\- Eu sei que sou e você ainda é a minha cunhada mais gata. E parabéns por mais um Ackles teimoso e irritante a caminho. – Jensen completou rindo.

\- Não me lembre disso! – Nath ria abertamente agora. – Obrigada, Jen. Obrigada mesmo.

\- E Nath? Eu vou ligar mais tarde pro Jordan, ok? Estou morrendo de saudades dele. Manda umas fotos dele pro meu e-mail? Eu tenho meu laptop comigo. Eu quero vê-lo.

\- Mando sim, Jen. Pode deixar. – Nath tomou uma respiração profunda e completou – Daniel me falou dos seus exames e das recomendações que ele passou pra você. E sinceramente, Jensen, agora é a médica falando: eu espero que você as siga. Que você obedeça. Você só tem a ganhar com isso.

\- Eu sei, Nath, e prometo que vou seguir. Eu sei o que passei, eu sei o que vocês passaram e pode acreditar, não quero passar por isso de novo. Então fique tranqüila que eu vou seguir as recomendações. Satisfeita?

\- Vamos dizer que sim por enquanto. – Nath fez uma pausa mais longa. – E Jen... olha... Eu tenho algo a te falar. Fiquei sabendo apenas hoje.

Jensen sentiu um frio no estômago. Um arrepio na nuca. Fechou os olhos e disse:

\- Saíram os resultados?

\- Sim – Nath respondeu baixinho – e quero que você saiba que eu mesma os acompanhei e não estão errados. E que eu posso perder meu emprego e minha licença por estar passando algo a você antes de passar pra polícia.

\- Nath, fique tranqüila. Estou muito longe daí e além de tudo eu jamais daria um tiro no meu próprio pé. Preciso dessas provas. Preciso que Josh as tenha o mais rápido possível pra que esse pesadelo acabe.

\- Eu sei, querido, eu sei. E é apenas por isso que estou te contando, ok? – Nath falava suavemente. – Josh vai ter acesso a isso e vai trabalhar em cima delas, então fique tranqüilo, certo?

\- Certo. Agora me diga o quão drogado eu sou.

\- Não fale assim, Jensen! – Nath o repreendeu – Você não é nenhum drogado. Não dê importância a pessoas idiotas que não sabem o que falam. O silêncio é sua melhor resposta. E a verdade, a melhor vingança.

\- Eu sei, mas eu às vezes fico muito bravo com tudo isso. Enfim, vamos lá, me diga. O que esses exames disseram?

\- Bem, que você é chegado a um uísque e a uma cerveja!

\- Eu sou um garoto do Texas, não é? – Jensen riu e em seguida ficou sério – Os números me condenam ou não, Nath?

\- Não muito, Jensen. Mas passou raspando. Seus índices de álcool estavam no limite. – Nath disse suspirando. – E a avaliação disso tudo vai depender do juiz. Ele pode considerar que você tinha grandes chances de estar bêbado na hora ou não. Mas fique sabendo que os números dizem que você estava “alto”, mas não “completamente bêbado”.

\- Resumindo: estou ferrado do mesmo jeito.

\- Não está, Jensen. Álcool a gente pode trabalhar em cima. Outras drogas seriam mais difíceis, porque aí sim provaria que você não tem controle.

\- Eu sei, Nath, mas não posso deixar de me sentir apreensivo. – Jensen soltou um suspiro – Mas eu realmente bebi naquele dia. Não posso negar.

\- Eu sei e o fato de você estar consciente disso já ajuda muito. Josh me disse.

E eles continuaram a conversa mais um tempinho. E então Nath disse que seu pager estava tocando e eles se despediram.

Jensen colocou o telefone dentro da mochila. Respirou profundamente. Pensou em Vivian e no quanto ele estava ansioso por ver aqueles olhos castanhos novamente. Lembrou-se de Briana e de seu sorriso contagiante. Uma pontada de saudade bateu em seu coração. Saudade e medo. Medo de perdê-las, medo de não poder vê-las ou fazer parte da vida delas. Medo de ser impedido de desfrutar da alegria de ouvir a risada de Vivian e dos beijos infantis de Briana. Medo de sua vida atribulada o carregar para longe de tudo que ele estava desfrutando nesses últimos dias. Medo de Vivian odiá-lo ainda mais depois que souber de tudo e proibir Briana de chegar perto dele. Isso fazia suas entranhas se retorcerem. Porque se Vivian descobrisse os fatos de modo distorcido, ele realmente estava muito ferrado. Jensen fechou os olhos, suspirou, deslizou no banco do carro e recostou a cabeça no assento. Sua vida virou uma bagunça nos últimos tempos. E então os pensamentos e lembranças invadiram sua mente. Eles vieram aos borbotões e Jensen simplesmente não podia mais ignorá-los.

.....

TBC

OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO


	14. Chapter 14

**FLASHBACK ON**

_A melhor coisa depois de um dia exaustivo é chegar em casa, tomar um banho e relaxar em sua cama. Jensen não via a hora de poder fazer isso. Mas seu desejo simplista foi quebrado ao ver o carro estacionado na entrada de sua casa._

_“Droga, agora não estou com disposição pra isso. Muito menos com paciência. Essa reunião de hoje definitivamente drenou qualquer resquício de tolerância e paciência existente em mim”. Jensen pensava que não daria espaço pra nenhum tipo de conversa e muito menos estava disposto a sair de sua casa pelas próximas 48 horas._

_Quando abriu a porta de sua casa, já estava tomando respirações profundas e ficou mais abismado ainda com o que encontrou no hall de entrada. “Mas o que diabos significa isso?”_

_Ele subiu correndo as escadas e entrou em seu quarto para encontrar Mary e sua empregada, Carmem, mexendo nos seus armários._

_\- Você pode me dizer que droga é essa que está acontecendo aqui, Mary? O que são aquelas malas e caixas lá na minha sala? Eu tive um dia muito cansativo hoje e não estou com saco pra bobagens e coisas sem sentido. Então fale logo – Jensen olhou pra Carmem e disse – E você me dê licença. Eu converso com você mais tarde._

_Carmem apenas sacudiu a cabeça e saiu do quarto apressada. Mary olhou pra Jensen, sorriu e foi em direção dele pra abraçá-lo. Jensen saiu do caminho e colocou as mãos na cintura, respirando fundo e esperando a explicação de Mary._

_\- Jens, querido, eu estou arrumando minhas coisas. Carmem estava me ajudando. Eu não sei quais são as roupas que podem sair desse armário pra dar espaço para as minhas – Mary falou como se estivesse fazendo uma observação simples – Eu acho que vamos precisar reformar esse closet._

_\- O que? Você está maluca? Usou alguma droga? – Jensen falava boquiaberto – Desde quando eu te dou esse tipo de liberdade? Desde quando você acha que vai enfiar suas bugigangas dentro do MEU ARMÁRIO?- Jensen decididamente não ia ser polido e educado com esse disparate._

_\- Jens, isso é jeito de falar comigo? Eu sou sua companheira._

_\- Opa! Alto lá! Companheira uma ova! – Ele bufava – E pra você a partir de hoje eu sou JENSEN. Não quero mais ouvir “Jens” na sua boca! – Jensen virou as costas pra Mary – Onde você está com a cabeça? Quem lhe deu o direito de invadir a minha casa desse jeito?_

_\- Como assim? Como não sou sua companheira?O que somos então?_

_\- Somos um homem e uma mulher que se conhecem e que um dia resolveram fazer sexo juntos. Pronto._

_\- Jensen! Você está sendo grosseiro! – Mary falou indignada – Estou junto com você em todos os lugares querido! Eu adoro você e você gosta de estar comigo. Qual o problema da gente dividir a mesma casa?_

_Jensen apertou os olhos, respirou fundo e disse com a voz cansada._

_\- Mary, eu não quero ser insensível, mas você não acha que está sendo ridícula? – então ele se virou e disse – Eu jamais vou dividir uma casa com você. Você sabe que o nosso lance nada mais era que um passatempo, sem compromissos, sem cobranças. Nós decidimos isso juntos, Mary! Qual é?_

_\- Decidimos isso no início, mas isso já faz seis meses, Jens. Achei que nosso relacionamento tivesse saltado para outro nível desde então._

_\- Já te falei pra não me chamar de Jens! – ele falou entre dentes – Pois bem, eu vou ser direto: não temos mais nenhum relacionamento, ok? Não temos mais nada. Não estou mais a fim. Não quero mais. E eu não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia absurda de “nível de relacionamento”._

_\- Jensen, você está me dispensando?_

_\- Até que enfim estamos falando a mesma língua – Jensen resolveu pegar mais leve – Desculpe Mary, mas você simplesmente decidiu algo sem nem falar comigo. Decidiu algo que nem sabe se eu pensei em fazer. Sinto muito, mas eu não quero isso pra mim. Eu já tinha te falado que minha vida está complicada, estou com um grande projeto em andamento, tenho muitas coisas pra pensar e realmente juntar os trapos com alguém não é uma delas. E eu te confesso que você é uma garota legal, divertida, mas eu não posso mais continuar levando isso. Eu estou terminando qualquer coisa que a gente tenha. Aqui e agora, ok? Então eu acho que você não precisa mais mexer no meu armário e, por favor, devolva a chave da minha casa, que eu sinceramente não sei como você conseguiu._

_Mary olhava pra Jensen enquanto ele falava e arregalava os olhos e a boca. Quando Jensen terminou de falar e estendeu a mão para ela pedindo as chaves, Mary tinha um brilho nos olhos e os lábios apertados numa linha fina. Ela andou até sua bolsa, pegou as chaves lá dentro, devolveu a Jensen e disse com a voz fria:_

_\- Você não sabe com quem se meteu, Ackles! Eu não sou uma mulher qualquer, que você usa e joga pra escanteio!_

_\- Eu não usei ninguém, Mary. Sempre deixei muito claro qual era nossa relação. Se você tirou conclusões precipitadas e fantasiou algo é problema exclusivamente seu!_

_Mary olhou Jensen de cima a baixo, pegou sua bolsa e parou enquanto segurava a maçaneta da porta. Olhou por sobre os ombros e disse:_

_\- Agüente as conseqüências, Jensen. Foi você quem escolheu assim. As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Eu seria perfeita pra você!_

_E dizendo isso bateu a porta e desceu as escadas. Jensen suspirou, jogou-se na cama e pensou: “Caramba, Ackles, você só arranja mulher doida na sua vida! Porra!! Onde você está com a cabeça? Mary é linda, mas não vale tanto, seu idiota!”. Dizendo isso, sacudiu a cabeça, foi tirando suas roupas, tomou um banho e atirou-se na cama, adormecendo logo em seguida._

_O barulho do telefone era insuportável. E pelo toque, Jensen já sabia quem era. Não dava pra ignorar, porque ela sabia que ele estava em casa. Se não atendesse ao celular, iria sofrer com o barulho do outro número. Então esticou a mão e ouviu:_

_\- Jensen Ross Ackles! O que você andou aprontando?_

_Jensen bocejou e disse:_

_\- Eu estava dormindo, mas você mais uma vez atrapalhou – Jensen bocejou de novo e afundou no travesseiro – O que é dessa vez, Angela? Esqueci algum compromisso? Porque eu verifiquei minha agenda ontem e não tenho nada pra hoje. Então não tenho como “aprontar” nada!_

_\- O que houve entre você e Mary?_

_\- Ei, que eu saiba eu te devo satisfações de meus assuntos profissionais, porque os pessoais ainda são meus, ou não?_

_\- Vamos deixar de gracinhas, Jensen. Você não pode mais ter esse tipo de comportamento comigo! Eu sou sua agente, sua empresária, sua sócia em alguns negócios. Seus assuntos pessoais me dizem respeito a partir do momento que meu bolso pode ser prejudicado. – Angela estava irritada – Então fala logo!_

_\- Botei ela pra correr daqui da minha casa! – Jensen falou num tom irritado._

_\- Como assim “botou pra correr”? – Angela estava irritada também – Você fez alguma bobagem, Jensen? Eu não estou a fim de parar num tribunal!_

_\- Ei! O que você está insinuando? Eu não sou esse tipo de homem, Angela! Você deveria saber disso! – Jensen agora estava totalmente desperto – Eu simplesmente disse pra ela sumir da minha vida, uma vez que ela estava de mala e cuia aqui dentro da minha casa._

_Angela soltou uma risada e falou rindo._

_\- Como é? Mary se mudou pra sua casa? – Angela realmente não podia deixar de sorrir – Ela teve essa ousadia? Invadir o seu precioso espaço?_

_\- Teve, Angela! Ela fez isso e eu confesso que não fui a pessoa mais educada com ela no momento – Jensen coçou a cabeça e completou – Mas não me arrependo. Você sabe que eu não tolero isso._

_\- Ok, Jen, eu entendo agora. Mas olha: ela me ligou furiosa, você vai se incomodar um bocado. Mary vai vender a história pros jornais. E sua fama vai ficar mais evidente ainda. Sabe disso, não é?_

_Jensen suspirou e se recostou na cabeceira da cama. Ele sabia muito bem do que Angela falava. Sabia que os jornais iam fazer a festa em cima dele. Sabia que Mary poderia e iria fazer-se de vítima. Iria se colocar no lugar de mais uma conquista de Jensen Ackles que foi jogada pra escanteio. Uma das mulheres mais lindas e desejadas dos Estados Unidos foi simplesmente descartada pelo insensível e mulherengo Jensen Ackles. E haja fofoca e fotos dos dois nos jornais. “Eu vou enjoar da minha cara”. Jensen pensou por um momento._

_\- Eu sei, Angela. Mas como sempre, eu não quero uma palavra sobre esse assunto, ok? – Jensen estava determinado – Eu não vou dar margem pra nada. Deixe que falem o que quiserem, eu não vou dar nenhuma declaração, nem nada desse tipo. Mary não vale a pena. Temos algo mais importante acontecendo._

_E com isso eles enveredaram pela conversa profissional, sobre o novo filme que Jensen estava envolvido. Era um filme grandioso, foi um belo trabalho. Ele adorou cada cena feita, cada fala decorada. A direção foi excelente e Jensen estava muito feliz com mais um trabalho realizado com sucesso. Nesse momento estavam na pós-produção do filme e ele não tinha muito o que fazer, exceto estar pronto para a divulgação do filme. E isso iria acontecer nos próximos meses. Tomaria muito de seu tempo e Mary não ia se enfiar nisso. Seu trabalho era mais importante que os chiliques de mulher caprichosa._

_Jensen levantou-se e foi pro escritório ler seus e-mails. Angela havia dito que enviou umas propostas pra ele. Jensen viu que eram três filmes, duas megaproduções e um filme pequeno, mas atendia ao que Jensen tinha dito a Angela, que queria se envolver numa produção menos “blockbuster”. Ele realmente gostou do que leu de início e pediu mais detalhes para sua agente. Outras coisas envolviam um contrato de publicidade realmente interessante e que faria sua conta bancária engordar mais. Havia também e-mails de seus pais, de Josh sobre um contrato que ele estava analisando e também um e-mail de Jared, convidando-o para almoçar na sexta-feira. Jensen pegou o telefone e ligou pro seu amigo, a fim de confirmar o almoço._

_Passou os dois dias seguintes em sua casa, relaxando e só atendendo a telefonemas de Angela, de sua família e de seus amigos. Por mais surpreendente que fosse, Mary ainda não tinha colocado a história nos jornais, o que estava deixando Jensen ao mesmo tempo aliviado e intrigado._

_Era sexta-feira e Jensen estava se arrumando pra ir almoçar com Jared. Angela ligou quando ele estava a caminho do restaurante._

_\- Jensen, os produtores daquele filme indie querem saber quando você pode se reunir com eles. – Angela tinha um tom descrente – Sinceramente, Jensen, eu acho que isso tudo é uma bobagem, você poderia estar ganhando milhões com os outros filmes e ainda por cima continuar tendo a visibilidade que sempre teve._

_Jensen respirou fundo e disse:_

_\- Eu não preciso disso, Angela, você sabe! E não me interessa quanto eu ganho em cada filme que faço. Eu agora quero fazer bons papéis e não apenas papéis grandes e com destaque absurdo. – Jensen falava calmamente – Eu quero fazer filmes que me deixem feliz por ser um ator. Cheguei num ponto em que realmente o quanto ganho em dinheiro por cada filme não me interessa. O que me interessa é o quanto eu estou gostando de fazer o meu trabalho. Sempre foi assim, você sabe disso._

_\- Ok, essa sua síndrome franciscana ou budista vai passar, eu espero. Porque eu quero ainda ter alguns dólares a mais na minha conta e, visto que eu dependo de você, só me resta esperar que você esqueça por uns tempos essa fase simplória._

_Jensen não pôde deixar de rir. Angela sempre fora direta e muito objetiva. E sempre esteve com ele, desde que ele estava em Days of Our Lives. Eles passaram por muita coisa juntos e ele era grato por sua ajuda e lealdade._

_\- Marque pra qualquer dia da próxima semana, Angela. Não pela manhã, por favor. Qualquer dia que minha agenda estiver livre, pode marcar. E não se esqueça de me avisar. Agora vou desligar, porque vou almoçar com Jared._

_\- Mande um abraço do tamanho de urso pra Jared. Só pra ele, afinal a mulher dele, por alguma estranha razão, não vai com minha cara._

_\- Eu mandarei. E olha, não ligue, Sarah é apenas reservada. Nada mais._

_\- Ok, vou fingir que acredito – e ela desligou o telefone._

_Jensen entregou as chaves pro manobrista e entrou no restaurante. Jared já estava lá e abriu seu enorme sorriso ao vê-lo. Ele se levantou e deu um abraço apertado em Jensen._

_\- Ei, cowboy, se esqueceu dos velhos amigos? – Jared falava ainda abraçado a Jensen.- Perdeu o número do meu celular?_

_\- Sasquatch, não dá pra te esquecer. Você é meio espaçoso, não? – Jensen disse, se afastando e sorrindo – Como está Sarah? E o bebê? E desculpe, cara, esses dias foram tumultuados. Finalização de filmes, contratos, agenda, você sabe. Mas as coisas estão se ajeitando._

_\- Eu sei, Jen, não se preocupe. Por isso eu só entrei em contato agora. Você não precisa se justificar pra mim. Não pra mim, bro.- Jared sorriu e completou – Sarah está bem e cada dia mais sensível. Ela está na escola e vou pegá-la quando a gente sair daqui._

_Jensen sorriu e agradeceu. Eles pediram cerveja, petiscos e conversaram sobre vários assuntos. A fome bateu de verdade e eles pediram o almoço. Jensen tinha tirado a tarde pra passar com Jared e Sarah e estava tão envolvido pela conversa que não viu quem se aproximava._

_\- Jens, querido. Você não me ligou de volta, eu deixei vários recados pra você. – a voz era irritantemente carinhosa – Mas eu sabia que você estaria aqui com Jared, e vim almoçar com você, baby!_

_\- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Mary? – Jensen falou num tom irritado e um tanto alterado – Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?_

_\- Querido, como assim? Eu sou sua namorada, eu sei o que você faz, onde vai. Só porque eu não consegui falar com você pela manhã não significa que eu não saberia onde você estava. O que há, Jens? Está com algum problema? – Mary continuava falando gentilmente._

_\- Pare com essa idiotice agora mesmo! Você está sendo ridícula! – Jensen usou um tom de voz mais alto. Em seguida falou entre dentes – Saia daqui imediatamente, antes que eu chame os seguranças!_

_Jared notou que algumas pessoas já olhavam na direção da mesa deles e disse pra Jensen._

_\- Jen, controle-se. Não sei o que está havendo, mas não creio que você queira provocar um escândalo, não é? – Jared tentava tranqüilizar seu amigo – Vamos lá, cara! Tente ao menos não falar alto._

_\- Jare, eu não tenho mais nada com essa doida! Não sei o que ela está fazendo aqui e muito menos como soube onde eu estaria!_

_\- Ok, Jen.. É o seguinte: vamos todos embora daqui? – Jared se preparava pra levantar – Vamos pra sua casa e vocês conversam, ok?_

_\- Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum. Eu vim pra almoçar com você e se tem alguém que vai sair, esse alguém é essa pessoa intrometida – Jensen olhou pra Mary e disse – E então? Está esperando o que? Vai se levantar e dar o fora ou eu vou ter que chamar alguém pra fazer isso?_

_\- Jen, meu amor! Que modos são esses! – Mary choramingou – Eu te espero em casa, você deve ter extrapolado ontem à noite e não sabe do que está falando. Jared, por favor, cuida dele pra mim._

_E dizendo isso foi em direção à porta, com cara de ofendida e olhos marejados. No instante em que ela pisou fora do restaurante, os fotógrafos dispararam os flashes e as perguntas._

_\- Você e Jensen Ackles estão ainda namorando?_

_\- Houve uma briga dentro do restaurante?_

_\- Ele realmente gritou com você e te expulsou da mesa dele?_

_\- Jensen Ackles é uma pessoa instável mesmo?_

_Mary parou e respondeu com ar de tristeza:_

_\- Jensen está apenas nervoso com seu novo filme. Ele passou por momentos estressantes. Não está acontecendo nada. Apenas uma briga de namorados. Mas estou indo pra nossa casa e a gente vai resolver tudo._

_E saiu em direção a seu carro, deixando Jensen dentro do restaurante profundamente irritado, com Jared tentando acalmá-lo._

_\- Jen, vamos embora. Você está nervoso e lá em casa a gente conversa. Eu compro algo pelo caminho, certo?_

_Jared então pediu a conta e a pagou. Levantou-se junto com Jensen, pra que eles fossem para casa de Jared. Assim que Jensen colocou seus óculos escuros e saiu pra esperar seu carro, os paparazzi cercaram-nos e dispararam os flashes. Jensen ficou atordoado e Jared tentou se interpor entre os fotógrafos e seu amigo._

_\- É verdade que você e Mary Smith terminaram? É verdade que você a expulsou da sua casa? É verdade que você a expulsou da mesa onde você estava?_

_\- Alguém nos disse que ela insinuou que você não está no controle de si mesmo. Está usando drogas, Jensen?_

_\- Mary nos disse que você está cansado. Você usa algo pra relaxar? Vocês vão fazer as pazes?_

_\- Jared, você pode nos dar uma declaração? O que você anda fazendo atualmente? Seu amigo está passando por momentos delicados?_

_Jared sabia que se não tirasse Jensen dali imediatamente, as coisas ficariam piores. Pegou seu amigo pelo braço, abriu caminho entre os fotógrafos e o colocou dentro do carro que o manobrista havia trazido. Saíram dali e seguiram em direção à casa de Jared. Jensen bufava e estava de olhos fechados. Ele tentava controlar sua respiração e Jared não disse nada. Ele sabia que Jensen falaria quando tivesse vontade._

_\- Eu odeio esses abutres – Jensen finalmente falou com uma raiva contida – E eu vou esganar aquela mulher!_

_\- Não sei se quero te visitar na prisão, Jen! – Jared tentou aliviar o clima, olhou para o amigo e completou – Acho melhor aumentar a cerveja. A tarde pelo jeito vai ser longa!_

_E Jared comprou cervejas, comida e seguiu para sua casa. Chegando lá, Jensen contou a ele tudo o que aconteceu com Mary. E completou que não estava entendendo qual era a dela, ainda se fazendo passar por sua namorada, coisa que, aliás, ela nunca foi. Mary foi no máximo sua acompanhante. Jared ouviu tudo e disse a ele:_

_\- Jensen, por que você simplesmente não faz uma declaração, dizendo que não há mais nada entre vocês? – Jared falou tranqüilamente ao ver que Jensen voltava o olhar irritado pra ele – Eu sei que você não gosta disso. Mas cara! Enfia na sua cabeça que você não pode mais se dar ao luxo de ignorar que se tornou uma celebridade. Jen, você não pode mais controlar isso. Você tem que aprender de uma vez por todas a lidar com isso, cowboy!_

_\- Jared, minha vida é somente minha e de mais ninguém, porra!_

_\- Dizer que você não está namorando ninguém não te faz um participante de reallity show! É apenas uma declaração. Jensen, você é um cara inteligente! Não está percebendo que essa sua atitude torna as coisas piores ao invés de ajudar?_

_\- Eu pensei que você fosse me apoiar – Jensen falou, cansado._

_\- Não seja injusto. Eu sempre vou te apoiar. Eu sempre estou do seu lado – Jared respirou profundamente – E é por isso que eu estou te falando isso, Jen. Deixe de ser tão cabeça-dura e tenha um pouco mais jogo de cintura. Você sempre soube que nossa profissão traria isso, que isso faria parte do pacote. Mesmo que seja uma merda, você tem que lidar com isso, Jen. Não te custa nada às vezes ser simpático, vai!_

_\- Ei, eu sou simpático! Com quem merece simpatia! – Jensen estava muito irritado – E você mais que ninguém sabe como eu odeio ser manipulado e ser invadido desse jeito._

_\- Eu sei, Jen. Mas olhe, um pouco de flexibilidade não mata ninguém, ok? – Jared sorria pra ele – Quer que eu fale com a imprensa por você? Quer que eu assuma isso pra você? Eu sei que você não gosta. Mas nem sempre podemos fazer somente o que gostamos, não é? Lembra que foi você quem me ensinou isso quando a gente morava lá em Vancouver?_

_\- Sim Jare, eu me lembro. Parece que foi há muito tempo. – Jensen suspirou e disse – Você está certo. Eu vou dar uma declaração sobre o fim do meu romance com Mary. Mas você não precisa fazer isso, eu pago uma merda de assessoria de imprensa pra isso. Eles falarão. Não quero você enfiado nessa porcaria toda. Nem Sarah. E Jare, obrigado cara! Por tudo._

_\- Por nada. Um dia eu cobro o favor de volta! – e depois disso, eles comeram e foram até a escola buscar Sarah._

_Jensen passou o resto do dia na companhia de seus amigos. Na companhia de Sarah e Jared. Ajudou a decidir a cor do quarto do bebê, tomou cervejas, ajudou Sarah com a cozinha e bem tarde voltou para casa. Chegou tão cansado que dormiu imediatamente._

_O final de semana foi tranqüilo. Jensen voltou a falar com Jared várias vezes, falou com sua família e pediu a Angela para que a declaração sobre ele e Mary fosse publicada. Jensen não pensou mais no assunto até segunda-feira à noite, quando Mackenzie ligou pra ele._

_\- Jenny-boy, acho melhor ligar a TV. – Mackenzie estava com um tom aborrecido na voz – Sua ex irritante e sem noção está lá._

_\- O que? – Jensen saltou da cadeira no escritório e ligou a TV – Eu não acredito nisso!!_

_\- Aos nossos fãs eu só tenho a dizer que isso tudo é uma calúnia. Jensen e eu não terminamos, essa dita assessoria de imprensa é falsa. Jensen não tem esse tipo de coisa. Vocês o conhecem. Ele nunca fala de sua vida pessoal e, de repente, vem esse pessoal dizendo que nós não somos mais namorados? – Mary estava falando de forma indignada – Claro que ainda estamos juntos. Tivemos uma briga na sexta-feira, mas nada que namorados não tenham. Eu passei o final de semana com ele. Jensen está relaxando antes da maratona que vem por aí, pra divulgação do novo filme. Então eu só estou aqui porque quero esclarecer as coisas de uma vez. Jensen é muito arisco pra isso. Ele não gosta de ficar em evidência, mesmo sendo um ator famoso. Eu assumo os riscos por nós. Eu falo em nome de nós dois. Nós ainda estamos juntos. Peço a vocês uma coisa: acreditem apenas no que eu ou o próprio Jensen dissermos. Existe muita gente que gostaria de ver nossa relação destruída e nós não vamos permitir isso. Um abraço, dele e meu, a todos os nossos fãs._

_E dizendo isso, ela se levantou, despediu-se da apresentadora e saiu do palco caminhando com uma postura altiva e elegante._

_\- Mas que porra é essa agora? – Jensen andava de um lado pro outro como um leão enjaulado – O que essa mulher está querendo? Ela resolveu que minha vida virou espetáculo agora? Que tipo de gente é essa, meu Deus?_

_\- Ei, mano! Meu ouvido agradece se você falar mais baixo – Mackenzie falou do outro lado da linha – Jen, eu só achei que você precisava saber o que está acontecendo. Acho que você precisa tomar uma atitude. Isso pode fugir do controle, Jen. Mamãe está preocupada com você, mas você sabe que ela não vai te ligar. Ela não se mete na sua vida. E papai está aborrecido. Josh disse que, se você quiser, ele toma medidas legais. E eu estou aqui, pronta pra bater nessa idiota, você sabe._

_\- Eu sei, Kenzie, mas obrigado. Eu vou resolver essa situação, pode deixar. Essa doida não vai fazer da minha vida um circo. Não vai mesmo._

_Desligou o telefone e ligou pra Angela. Jensen estava muito irritado e Angela mais uma vez foi a profissional que sempre fora. Mandou Jensen ficar quieto, não revidar e deixar Mary falando sozinha. A verdade viria à tona mais cedo ou mais tarde. Jensen envolvido em escândalo amoroso não seria bom pra carreira dele e muito menos pros negócios. Decidiu acatar o conselho de Angela e não ligou mais a TV, viu seus e-mails ou atendeu telefonemas de gente indiscreta e intrometida. Jensen sabia que precisava se acalmar, senão faria uma bobagem de que se arrependeria profundamente. Angela ligou pra ele durante a semana pra avisar da reunião com os produtores do filme indie, para lembrá-lo de que ele teria um almoço de negócios na quinta-feira e para que ele não se esquecesse da festa de promoção do filme novo no sábado._

_\- Angela, eu tenho mesmo que ir a essa festa? É uma festa pra produtores, pros homens da grana e eu sou apenas o cara que deu vida ao personagem. Eu já fiz o meu trabalho e ganhei meu cachê. Eles que façam o trabalho deles – Jensen tentava argumentar com Angela, porque ele realmente odiava essas festas pomposas e cheias de frescuras e falsidade._

_\- Sim, Jen, você tem que ir. Está no seu contrato. Além do mais, o dono daquela empresa que quer contratá-lo por 5 anos como seu garoto propaganda vai estar lá. É uma bela grana, Jensen! Já que você decidiu por nós dois que não quer ganhar dinheiro com filmes, eu acho que você deveria assinar o contrato com eles._

_\- Menos drama, Angela! Você é uma mulher rica agora! – Jensen tinha um tom divertido na voz – Você nunca mais vai ter que se preocupar com dinheiro. Vamos lá, deixe de ser rabugenta._

_\- Ei! O milionário aqui é você e não eu. Você ainda consegue me ludibriar em todas as nossas negociações. Seu irmão é um desgraçado de um advogado competente!_

_Jensen gargalhou e sacudiu a cabeça:_

_\- Josh apenas defende meus interesses, querida! E tudo bem, eu vou à festa. Confirme o almoço na quinta. Eu li o roteiro do filme e realmente me interessou. Acho que vou aceitar._

_\- Oh, meu Deus! Baixou um espírito hippie nele. Alguém me ajude!_

_Jensen chegou ao restaurante na quinta-feira vestido de forma casual. Estava de jeans, camisa azul e tênis. Usava óculos escuros e um boné tão velho que alguém acharia que ele tinha pegado na lata de lixo. Encaminhou-se para a mesa onde se encontravam duas pessoas, um homem de uns 50 anos e uma mulher em torno de seus 30 anos e muito bonita. Vestia-se de forma casual também. Apenas o homem estava de terno e gravata._

_\- Boa tarde. Desculpem-me pelo atraso. Eu fiquei envolvido numa leitura e perdi a hora – disse Jensen, desculpando-se e estendendo a mão para os ocupantes da mesa._

_\- Não tem problema algum Sr Ackles, desde que essa leitura envolva algo sobre o filme – disse o homem, com um sorriso simpático no rosto – Eu sou Craig Stephen e essa é Laura Jenning._

_\- Na verdade, o que esperamos de você é outra coisa e o senhor sabe disso, não é, Ackles? – A mulher falou com uma voz firme e direta. Sem ser hostil, apenas firme. – E claro que quem vai pagar a conta também não sou eu. Não tenho grana pra tanto!_

_Jensen ficou intrigado e sorriu em resposta._

_\- E eu espero poder corresponder às suas expectativas, Sr Stephen e Srª Jenning. Quanto à conta, não se preocupe. Encaixe-a nos custos da produção._

_\- Pode nos chamar de Craig e Laura. Somos pessoas sem tantas formalidades - Laura fez uma expressão facial que lembrava uma garota de 16 anos se introduzindo no grupo._

_\- Pode me chamar de Jensen. Eu sou uma pessoa totalmente informal – Jensen sorriu em resposta._

_A conversa transcorreu num clima ameno, agradável e proveitoso pra todos. Jensen realmente gostou do que eles estavam propondo, estava apaixonado pelo papel e os outros ocupantes da mesa também souberam negociar. Estavam quase certos de que teriam o astro Jensen Ackles naquela pequena produção. Tudo caminhava bem e o almoço transcorria tranqüilo. Até que Jensen ouviu:_

_\- Boa tarde, meu querido! Espero não estar atrapalhando nada. Eu já terminei minhas tarefas de hoje e espero que você esteja pronto pra ir pra casa._

_Três pares de olhos se voltaram pra figura elegante, esbelta e cheia de sacolas que estava ao lado da mesa._

_\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Mary? Como me achou aqui? – Jensen falava tentando controlar a raiva na voz._

_\- Como assim? Eu vim pra gente ir pra casa, meu amor. Você me disse que tinha um almoço de negócios e que eu poderia ir fazer compras, mas que viesse te encontrar por volta de 15 horas aqui no restaurante, pra irmos pra casa. É o que estou fazendo, querido - e se abaixou pra dar um beijo em Jensen._

_Jensen afastou o rosto, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e disse:_

_\- Você é maluca ou o quê? Está usando drogas? – fez uma carranca e disse entre dentes - Vou falar pela última vez: suma da minha vida, largue do meu pé! Eu estou trabalhando Mary, por favor, vá embora!_

_\- Jens, baby, você fica lindo quando está zangado. Seus olhos brilham mais que tudo! Eu sei que cheguei em má hora, não é? Você não terminou sua reunião? Eu sei que você fica zangado com isso, por isso eu te perdoo pelas palavras grosseiras – virou-se para os outros ocupantes da mesa e disse com um sorriso estampado na face – Boa tarde. Eu sou Mary Smith, a namorada de Jensen. Como vocês podem ver, o temperamental do meu namorado não foi educado, mas eu o amo tanto que nem me importo mais com isso._

_Os demais ocupantes sorriram em resposta e não falaram mais nada._

_\- E como Jensen não terminou a reunião, eu vou pegar um táxi e vou pra casa. Estou cansada e não vou ficar aqui esperando vocês acabarem. Espero que dê tudo certo, Jensen está adorando fazer parte de tudo isso. Ele ficou enfurnado em casa lendo todo o material de vocês – e então abaixou-se, beijou o rosto de Jensen e falou carinhosamente – Te vejo em casa, meu amor. Comprei umas camisolas lindas. Você vai adorar. Tchau._

_E ela saiu carregando as sacolas de forma graciosa e sorrindo pra todos que estavam olhando pra ela e na direção da mesa de Jensen. Jensen baixou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro._

_\- Desculpem-me por isso. Essa mulher é maluca. Ela não é minha namorada._

_\- Ela me pareceu bem íntima de você e parecia saber tudo que você faz e conhecer seus hábitos – Laura disse, um tom curioso na voz._

_\- Pois você está enganada, Laura. O que acontece é que tivemos meio que um relacionamento, mas eu terminei tudo e não há mais nada entre nós agora. Eu garanto._

_\- Pois eu acho melhor você avisar isso pra ela, Jensen – Laura falou – Essa mulher não enxergou ou aceitou isso. Você sabe que isso pode ser muito prejudicial? Pra você e pra ela?_

_\- Eu sei sim, obrigado – Jensen passou a mão pela testa. Uma dor de cabeça estava vindo – Mas não se preocupem com isso. Esse lance não vai atrapalhar em nada o que estamos negociando aqui. Vou resolver essa situação definitivamente._

_\- Eu torço por isso, Jensen._

_\- Ótimo – Jensen sorriu e disse – Quando o contrato vai estar pronto pra que meu advogado possa analisar?_

_\- Segunda-feira. Tudo bem? Podemos enviar direto pro seu advogado, se você preferir assim._

_\- Pra mim, está tudo ótimo – e eles terminaram o almoço, mas Jensen tinha um negócio a resolver ainda. E não iria mais adiar a situação._

 

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

Vivian estava sentada na areia com as penas dobradas, os joelhos de encontro ao peito e as mãos descansando por cima dos joelhos, vendo Briana correr e brincar com Dido. Sentia-se inquieta e ansiosa. Não sabia dizer de onde vinha aquela sensação. Ou melhor, sabia, apenas não queria encarar de frente. Mas as sensações venceram e ela respirou fundo e pensou: “ _Estou com saudade de Jensen. Ele está fora há dois dias. Desde domingo eu não o vejo e já sinto falta dele. De sua risada, de seus lindos olhos, do seu jeito de falar ‘Viv’, do seu carinho para com Briana. Eu estou com saudades. Essa é a razão da minha inquietação”_. E Vivian baixou a cabeça entre os joelhos e suspirou. _“Jensen voltou e trouxe com ele sentimentos que eu não tenho o direito de sentir. Não por ele. Por qualquer um, menos por ele. Eu não posso ser tão fraca! Por que cargas d´água eu não fui mais forte? Por que eu deixei me levar de novo? E como é que vou conviver de novo com essa dor pungente e latejante no meu peito? Essa dor que me assola a cada vez que sinto uma pontada de desejo por esse homem? É possível amar tão dolorosamente?”_ Vivian lutava contra as lágrimas desde que constatou que estava perdidamente apaixonada por Jensen. Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma voz infantil:

\- Mamãe, você está chorando? – Briana olhou pra ela com a testa franzida.

\- Não, minha princesa. Não estou. Eu queria chorar, mas não vou. – Vivian tentou sorrir para sua filha.

\- Mas por que você queria chorar? – Briana se aproximou e abraçou Vivian – Você está triste? Está com saudade de Tio Julian? Eu fiz algo de errado?

\- Não, minha princesa, você não fez nada de errado. – Vivian a abraçou de volta – Você é minha alegria sempre. Eu apenas estava me lembrando de uma coisa e me deu vontade de chorar.

\- Lucca? – Briana disse baixinho.

\- Não, meu amor, não era de Lucca. – Vivian respondeu – Era outra coisa. Eu também estou com saudades de Julian, mas acho que ele está perto de chegar. Ele e Nicholas. Estou ansiosa por isso – E Vivian dessa vez deu um sorriso mais aberto.

\- Eu também estou! Quero ver Tio Julian e Tio Nick logo!– Briana se animou – Mas eu também estou com tanta saudade de Jensen, mamãe! Eu sinto tanta falta dele. Por que será que ele teve que viajar?

Vivian segurou um segundo a respiração ao ouvir Briana dizer que sentia muita falta de Jensen. Vivian se perguntava como as coisas iam ser quando Jensen voltasse pro seu mundo de fantasia em Hollywood. Como é que ela ia lidar com tudo depois que ele fosse embora? Como é que Briana iria ficar?

\- Bri, ele explicou pra você, não é? Ele precisava ir, querida, mas ele disse que volta, certo? – Vivian a afastou um pouco – Quando Jensen disse que voltava?

\- Quarta-feira pela manhã. Ele me garantiu que viria almoçar comigo, mamãe – Briana olhou com olhos verdes brilhantes para sua mãe – Não tem nenhum problema ele almoçar com a gente, né? Você vai ficar zangada?

\- Não, meu amor. Não vou. Não tem nenhum problema ele almoçar conosco. Eu te prometi que não vou mais brigar com Jensen, não é? Prometi, tá prometido – Vivian beijou a ponta do nariz de sua filha – Eu tenho uma idéia. Você quer ouvir?

\- Claro que quero! Suas idéias são sempre divertidas, mamãe! – Briana levantou num pulo e saltitava, balançando a mão que não estava engessada.

\- Já que Jensen vem almoçar conosco, que tal a gente fazer uma sobremesa pra ele? Acho que ele iria adorar! – Vivian disse sorrindo.

\- Oba!! Claro, mamãe!! Eu vou fazer um bolo cheio de chocolate, com muito recheio de chocolate e com cobertura de chocolate! – Briana falava numa velocidade tremenda – Jen vai ter uma surpresa.

\- E a gente pode colocar bastante confete de chocolate também. Jensen adora chocolate! – Vivian levantou e elas foram em direção à casa. Adorava ver sua filha sorrindo e tão alegre.

\- E ele adora mesmo! Gosta mais do que eu! – Briana olhou para a mãe e disse – Como eu vou fazer com o gesso, mamãe? E se ele se lambuzar de chocolate?

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Vou enrolar algo nele e também vou te ajudar. Você só tem que estar do meu lado. Jensen gosta de bolo de chocolate bem macio e bem molhado.

E então Briana parou e perguntou de repente:

\- Como é que você sabe tanta coisa sobre ele, mamãe? Vocês conversaram?

Vivian parou e olhou séria pra Briana. Decidiu que não iria contar nesse monento para a filha que ela e Jensen já se conheciam. Faria isso num outro momento. Mas não agora.

\- Sim, meu amor. Uma vez a gente conversou e ele me contou isso. Agora vamos pra cozinha? Pronta pra atacar a cozinha de Nana?

E as duas seguiram rindo em direção à casa de Vivian e começaram a mexer na cozinha de Nana, preparando um bolo de chocolate pra Jensen.

**XXxxXX**

Jensen abriu os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Aquelas lembranças só serviam pra deixá-lo mais doente. Doente de raiva e frustração.

Mary realmente tramou tudo muito bem e ele foi um idiota por não ter percebido isso antes. Um grande idiota que agora teria que resolver tudo da pior maneira para ele: se expondo diante de milhares de pessoas. Porque a imprensa não deu e não daria folga. Disso ele tinha plena certeza. Assim como sabia que Josh não havia lhe contado tudo o que estava se passando por lá. E seu maior medo era não conseguir provar sua inocência. Isso o apavorava.

Cada vez que essas lembranças o invadiam, ele se sentia mal. Por todos. Por Jared, por Sarah, pelo seu futuro afilhado, pelos seus irmãos, pela sua cunhada, pelos seus sobrinhos, pelos seus pais, por Angela e acima de tudo por ele mesmo. Jensen sempre soube o que queria e o que fazer. Sempre. Mas certas coisas lhe escapavam do controle. Certas coisas simplesmente vêm atropelando tudo e nos arrastam num mar de lama. E para que a gente consiga ficar completamente limpo, o processo é lento e doloroso.

Em tudo isso, toda essa bagunça em que sua vida tinha se tornado, havia duas pessoas a quem Jensen queria a todo custo preservar. Vivian e Briana. Jensen não queria de modo algum que elas fossem arrastadas nessa sordidez. Mas tinha que ser sincero. O seu maior medo era que Vivian o enxergasse como um ser abominável e desprezível. Uma pessoa que não poderia e nem estaria nunca mais ao lado dela e de Briana.

Isso fazia o estômago de Jensen retorcer quase a um nível insuportável e ele respirava fundo e tentava não se lembrar de toda a tramóia, calúnia e mentira. Mas era muito difícil. E as lembranças, de novo, vinham atropelando tudo.

**TBC.......**   
**OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo apenas com Flash Backs

**FLASHBACK ON**

_\- Jensen vamos esperar até passar a festa no sábado – Angela tentava convencer Jensen pelo telefone – Você tem um belo contrato de publicidade pra assinar, um filme que está prestes a ser lançado, outro a caminho que vai dar um falatório danado, eu acho que não precisamos de mais ênfase na sua imagem. Como eu disse deixe Mary falar. O momento que as pessoas perceberem que vocês não são mais vistos juntos, isso passa. Todos vão saber que está acabado o romance. Relaxe Jen!_

_\- Como eu vou relaxar se essa doida está em tudo que é programa de TV? Em tudo que é tablóide, afirmando categoricamente que está comigo, que a gente vai dividir uma casa e que ela está fazendo isso pro meu bem porque eu posso “estar meio confuso nesse momento” – Jensen estava praticamente gritando no telefone – Eu vou ligar agora mesmo pra Josh e entrar com um processo contra essa vagabunda se ela não parar de fazer essas declarações!_

_\- Jensen acalme-se sim? Por que você não tira umas férias depois da festa? Por que você não vai pra casa dos seus pais no Texas? – Angela suspirou cansada – Eu vou falar com ela está bem? Você me autoriza a falar com ela?_

_\- Faça o que você quiser, só não me deixe cruzar com ela na rua – Jensen falava num tom exasperado– Eu juro que um dia chuto o balde e vou pro mato criar porcos e galinhas!_

_\- Duvido que essa mente agitada e essas mãos delicadas agüentem a pressão no campo! – Angela falava rindo tentando fazer com Jensen relaxasse._

_\- O que? Tá achando que eu sou um cara fresquinho que não sabe lidar com trabalho braçal? – Jensen perguntava ainda com um tom irritado_

_\- Como você mesmo adora dizer: entenda como quiser – Angela deu uma risada e continuou de forma suave – Me promete que você vai relaxar e que vai ficar deslumbrante pra festa amanhã?_

_\- Angela, eu não sou uma garota que precisa descansar e tratar a cútis antes de uma porcaria de festa!_

_\- Realmente não é Jensen, porque se fosse eu diria que você está numa bela TPM!_

_E dizendo isso Angela desligou e deixou Jensen sacudindo a cabeça e com uma carranca irritada._

_Ele andava de um lado pro outro na sua sala e respirava fundo. No momento em que ele estava mais calmo, sentou-se no sofá e soltou a respiração. “Não posso fazer mais nada no momento. Mas depois dessa maldita festa, eu vou dar um jeito nessa infeliz!”. E se recostando contra o sofá, fechou os olhos e dormiu._

_Ele escutava uma música suave no rádio. Estava juntando todas as suas forças pra enfrentar fotógrafos, jornalistas, empresários, fãs, e gente intrometida que estaria nessa festa. Era a primeira festa de promoção do filme. Começava enfim a maratona de divulgação. Jensen chegou a rampa de acesso ao salão, desligou seu carro, respirou fundo, colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto e desceu do carro. No momento que ele abriu a porta do carro os flashes pipocaram, um segurança o pegou pelo braço, Jensen continuava sorrindo, o segurança o levava em direção a um local onde todos os fotógrafos poderiam bater fotos dele. Ele continuou sorrindo e e acenando, mas não respondeu a nenhuma pergunta. Quando ele ainda estava sorrindo, Jensen ouviu uma certa comoção dos fotógrafos que o esqueceram por um momento e Jensen não pode evitar de olhar na direção que os fotógrafos olhavam. E lá estava ela. Linda. Deslumbrante. Encantadora. Mary Smith em todo seu glamour e magnetismo. Posou pra fotos e seguiu em direção onde Jensen estava sendo guiada também por seguranças. Jensen se amaldiçoou por não saído do local no momento que os fotógrafos foram em direção a Mary. Agora todos estavam voltando pra lá e Jensen estava parado feito um idiota como se estivesse esperando Mary pra ficar ao lado dele nas fotos. Mas ele decidiu que não ia ficar ali e servir de palhaço, ele ia sair. Só que a mulher foi mais rápida, lhe bloqueando a saída e forçando uma pose com ele, que foi imediatamente captada pelos fotógrafos deixando Jensen quase cego com tanto flash._

_Jensen se desvencilhou dela e seguiu pro interior do salão, tomando profundas respirações pra se acalmar. “Eu não posso perder o controle aqui. Eu não posso. Estou trabalhando. E meu trabalho é mais importante que as maluquices dessa mulher insana. Eu vou tentar me manter afastado dela. Depois dessa maldita festa, eu coloco Mary no seu devido lugar. Nem que pra isso eu convoque uma coletiva de imprensa e faça um momento desabafo! Oh, Deus, onde fui me meter!”._

_Jensen continuou circulando pelo salão da festa com seu melhor sorriso no rosto, posando pra mais fotos, sendo gentil, educado e polido com todos. Foi conversando com uns e outros por onde passava. Seguiu em direção a mesa da produção do filme, sentou no seu lugar e viu que do seu lado estava o nome Mary Smith. Isso o irritou ainda mais e ele levantou imediatamente, indo em direção ao banheiro e ligando pra Angela._

_\- Você pode me explicar que merda é essa nessa porcaria de festa? Porra Angela, o que está acontecendo?? Que inferno é isso?_

_\- Em primeiro lugar boa noite Jensen. Em segundo o que foi que aconteceu dessa vez?_

_\- Aconteceu que essa mulher maluca está sentada do meu lado na mesa. Aconteceu que eu não quero ficar sentado do lado dela. Aconteceu que eu não sei quem a colocou lá. Aconteceu que a gente não está mais junto e eu quero saber AGORA MESMO QUEM É O RESPONSÁVEL POR ISSO!!! – Jensen bufava e estava vermelho de raiva – Angela eu estou perto de perder o controle!_

_\- Jensen pelo amor de Deus se acalme! É a sua carreira, é seu trabalho Controle-se. – Angela falava pausadamente – Eu estou chegando aí, eu vou resolver isso ok? Mas pelo amor de Deus não faça bobagem! Por favor, fique calmo. Jared está aí?_

_\- Não, Jared não vem. Sarah não está se sentindo bem. – Jensen respirava profundamente pra tentar se controlar._

_\- Ok. Mas agora por favor, respire fundo, coloque seu melhor sorriso e seja o menino lindo que Donna educou. Seja o cara mais educado, encantador e sedutor de Los Angeles. Você faz isso por mim? Até eu chegar? Por favor?_

_Jensen soltou um suspiro cansado e disse:_

_\- Ok, eu faço. Mas não demore, eu não vou sentar lá até que você chegue! E me dá um toque assim que chegar. – e Jensen desligou o telefone, se olhou no espelho, tomou uma respiração profunda e saiu de novo pro salão._

_Jensen pegou um copo de uísque que o garçom passou servindo e resolveu circular. Conversou com alguns colegas, com produtores de filmes que queriam vê-lo em algumas de suas produções, e como Angela pediu ele foi o homem mais encantador que podia ser no momento. Outro copo de uísque, e a tensão em seu corpo era a mesma._

_Seu celular deu um toque, ele pediu desculpas e atendeu. Era Angela._

_\- Venha pra sua mesa. Eu estou aqui._

_Chegando lá, Jensen fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes. A mesa estava completa, apenas seu lugar estava vazio. Todos os atores com seus respectivos acompanhantes, o diretor e seu namorado, o produtor e sua esposa, e Mary. Mary estava sentada e tendo uma conversa mais que animada com o diretor do filme. Angela estava em pé ao lado dela, com o rosto preocupado, apreensiva, e olhando pra Jensen com um olhar suplicante dizendo: “Por favor, acalme-se. É só um momento”. Jensen seguiu pro seu lugar, com o rosto fechado, uma carranca de dar medo e a raiva transpirava pelos poros. Ele chegou apenas acenou pra todos e se sentou sem dizer uma palavra. Os organizadores da festa subiram ao palco pediram atenção dos presentes e fez se silêncio._

_Mary se inclinou em direção a Jensen, tocando no braço dele. Jensen imediatamente pegou a mão dela, e empurrou de uma forma nada educada e disse baixinho:_

_\- Não comece com seu circo. Eu não sou palhaço. Não me faça perder o juízo Mary – e lançou um olhar cortante em direção a ela. Mary apenas deu um sorriso sedutor e tocou de leve o rosto de Jensen._

_Jensen afastou o rosto bruscamente, o que fez com que o diretor olhasse pra ele e arqueasse as sombrancelhas interrogativamente. Jensen forçou um sorriso e se concentrou no que o cerimonialista estava dizendo._

_\- Portanto, agora com vocês, Donald Stuart, o homem que fez todo esse projeto acontecer._

_E os presentes bateram palmas, efusivamente enquanto Stuart subia no palco e pegava o microfone pra proferir algumas palavras._

_\- Você não vai me jogar pra fora da sua vida assim, Jensen. Você não vai me usar e depois descartar como uma prostituta qualquer. Você não vai ficar livre de mim. - Mary dizia isso, agarrando Jensen pelo pescoço, e aproximando a boca do ouvido dele._

_Quem visse a cena pensaria que ela estava fazendo um carinho nele. Quem visse a cena pensaria que era um casal de namorados se acariciando. A diferença é que Jensen tinha os braços cruzados no peito e estava com uma carranca enorme, e apenas Mary o agarrava e enfiava o nariz no pescoço ele. Jensen se afastou um pouco, olhou pra ela e disse entre dentes:_

_\- Você está louca! Você perdeu completamente o juízo. Tire suas mãos de cima de mim antes que eu esqueça que tenho educação e te empurre sem nenhuma gentileza. – Jensen sibilava – Rápido Mary! Agora!_

_Isso saiu um pouco mais alto do que Jensen previu, e algumas pessoas olharam pra eles. O que deixou Jensen mais irritado ainda. Mary se afastou, mas não sem antes fungar ruidosamente e fazer gestos de quem estava ofendida e injustiçada._

_Donald Stuart continuava falando, Mary se esfregando como podia em Jensen e ele se esquivando cada vez mais sem nenhum sucesso. Quando finalmente Stuart terminou seu discurso e todos levantaram para aplaudi-lo de pé, Jensen se levantou, agarrou os pulso de Mary, olhou nos olhos dela e disse:_

_\- Fique longe de mim, sua maluca, ou eu não respondo pelos meus atos – e jogou as mãos dela rudemente pro lado e saiu em direção ao balcão de bebidas._

_Ele pegou outro copo de uísque e resolveu que ficaria circulando pelo salão. Jensen não estava a fim de sentar-se e ter Mary grudada feito carrapato no seu pescoço, tampouco ele queria chamar a atenção sendo mais rude do que ele tinha sido até então. E Jensen sabia que se Mary continuasse com aquilo pra cima dele, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele explodiria e com certeza colocaria tudo a perder._

_Ele avistou Angela acenando pra ele e chamando-o. Ela estava numa roda de pessoas que Jensen nunca tinha visto, e ele imaginou que poderiam ser os tais empresários que queriam um contrato com ele. Havia uma mulher por volta de 40 anos, agarrada no braço de homem loiro e alto aparentando ter uns 50 anos, assim como havia outro homem mais novo, de cabelos escuros e que conversava animadamente com Angela. Jensen deu graças a Deus, ao menos se iniciariam as coisas e ele poderia ir embora mais cedo da festa. Ele andou em direção ao grupo dando a eles seu melhor sorriso e fazendo uma anotação mental de que ele deveria diminuir o ritmo em que ele estava ingerindo bebidas, afinal era trabalho o que ele fazia ali. Concentrou-se e foi em direção ao grupo. Angela o apresentou a todos e Jensen começou uma conversa com eles. As pessoas perguntaram sobre o filme, sobre as filmagens e Jensen foi simpático com todos conquistando a atenção do homem mais velho, que se chamava Richard Wilpon. Jensen ficou sabendo que ele era o presidente de uma grande marca de produtos esportivos, a mulher se chamava Anna e era sua esposa, o mais jovem se chamava Eric Kellner e era o diretor de marketing da empresa._

_Eles saíram dos assuntos triviais e passou ao assunto profissional, Eric pegou outro copo de uísque, para si e para Jensen, e Jensen agradeceu com um sorriso. “Ok, eu tenho que ir mais devagar. Não quero terminar a noite completamente bêbado”, Jensen pensou. Angela começou a ter uma conversa com Anna, deixando Jensen e os outros dois homens introduzirem o assunto sobre negócios. No momento que eles começaram a falar por alto sobre o que o grupo queria com Jensen, ele sentiu alguém agarrar seu braço e se posicionar do lado. Era Mary. E ela olhou pros membros do grupo e foi dizendo, provocando em Jensen uma tensão que era palpável._

_\- Oh, boa noite! Até que enfim posso ficar ao lado do meu namorado – Mary sorriu e olhou pra Jensen, recebendo dele um olhar cortante – Jens, querido, terminei com as minhas obrigações e agora podemos finalmente ficar juntos._

_Jensen apertou os lábios, sua mandíbula ficou tensa, ele cerrou os dentes, fechou os olhos e disse com uma raiva contida na voz:_

_\- O que você pensa que está fazendo?_

_Os membros do grupo se entreolharam, e não proferiram uma palavra enquanto Mary respondia com um sorriso doce e uma voz fingindo indignação:_

_\- Eu estou ficando ao lado do meu namorado, que por sinal é a estrela da festa, e esperando ser apresentada a seus novos amigos – Mary continuou sorrindo e agarrada ao braço dele._

_\- Mary, por favor, não comece – Jensen disse entre dentes e foi tirando a mão dela de cima do seu braço e se afastando – Eu estou numa conversa de negócios, faça o favor de parar com essa bobagem agora mesmo. Eu estou realmente perdendo a paciência. Por favor, me dê um tempo sim?_

_Mary alisou o braço de Jensen mais uma vez, o olhou nos olhos e disse sorrindo;_

_\- Hoje realmente você está estressado, baby. Mas como você sabe que eu te amo, vou deixar você terminar sua conversa. Enquanto você conversa com os seus amigos, eu fico aqui conversando com Angela e essa adorável mulher. – Ela se virou pra Angela e deu um sorriso espetacular - Tudo bem Angela?_

_\- Hum.. Er.. Sim claro, por mim tudo bem. – Angela sabia que teria que aturar uma explosão de Jensen depois, mas no momento era o melhor que poderia fazer sem provocar um escândalo no meio da festa e acima de tudo sem afugentar negociantes que tinham interesse em fechar acordo com Jensen._

_E então Mary ficou ali do lado de Jensen, conversando com as duas mulheres como se fosse a coisa mais normal do planeta. Jensen teve uma mudança nítida em sua atitude, estando mais tenso e mais reservado em suas colocações. Richard e Eric notaram, mas continuaram a conversa sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Eles falaram sobre as linhas gerais do acordo, do negócio e quando Jensen estava prestes a explodir, Jensen disse aos dois:_

_\- Vejam bem Richard e Eric, eu realmente estou muito interessado no acordo, no negócio. Vamos fazer o seguinte, marquem com a Angela pra gente se encontrar a fim discutirmos mais detalhadamente as coisas, e assim podermos dar andamento do projeto, com assinaturas de contrato e tudo. Acho que aqui nessa festa, a gente já conversou sobre coisas demais – Jensen sabia que estava sendo meio rude, mas ele iria realmente explodir se continuasse mais um minuto perto de Mary e então as coisas podiam realmente ficar piores – Eu realmente fico feliz que vocês estejam interessados em mim pra isso, mas eu agora tenho que ir. Preciso cumprir minha função nessa festa que é promover o filme. Posso esperar a ligação de vocês então?_

_\- Claro que sim Jensen, eu mesmo vou acertar tudo com Angela na próxima semana ainda. Tenho certeza que será um ótimo negócio pra ambos. – Eric disse sorrindo e ofereceu mais um copo de uísque a Jensen que pegou imediatamente querendo algo que pudesse acalmá-lo._

_\- Ok, então se vocês me dão licença eu vou circular por aí e ser o ator do filme. – Jensen apertou a mão dos homens, acenou pras mulheres e saiu de lá, antes que ele realmente perdesse o controle._

_Jensen ficou circulando por mais uma hora, falou com quem realmente importava, gente com quem ele tinha que falar. Respondeu algumas perguntas da imprensa sobre o filme, não respondeu nenhuma sobre sua vida pessoal, dizendo apenas “Só falo sobre o filme”._

_Quando Jensen achou que já tinha cumprido suas obrigações profissionais ele procurou por Angela pra avisá-la que ele estava indo embora. Aquela festa o estava sufocando, e além de tudo ele já tinha bebido além da conta. Era melhor ir pra casa._

_Quando Jensen estava indo em direção a porta, um dos produtores do filme o interpelou e pediu um minuto de sua atenção. O produtor queria saber se Jensen estava interessado em outra produção do estúdio pra dali a dois anos. Jensen disse que não via nada contra, exceto se fosse um papel ruim. O produtor garantiu que o papel era excelente e eles ficaram de conversar numa outra ocasião. Eles se despediram e Jensen foi em direção a saída. Ele entregou a sua senha do seu carro pro manobrista e ficou esperando seu carro chegar. Enquanto isso Jensen olhou ao redor e viu que a festa era realizada numa bela casa. Ele estava aguardando na varanda, e a frente dele se estendia um lindo jardim e como a noite estava quente, muitas pessoas estavam circulando por ali. Algumas pessoas o viram, o cumprimentaram e ele respondeu._

_Enquanto ele estava lá esperando, ele ouviu alguém o chamando. O som vinha de um solarium, muito bem decorado que ficava na região lateral da casa. Jensen cautelosamente seguiu pra lá. Quando chegou ao local o mesmo estava iluminado apenas por luzes fracas, e a maior parte da claridade vinha do luar. Ele olhou em volta e não viu ninguém, resolveu voltar. Quando girou o corpo, deu de cara com Mary ali. Olhando pra ele com olhar frio, cheio de ódio, e um riso de escárnio nos lábios. Jensen sentiu um frio percorrer pela espinha, tomou uma respiração e ia seguir adiante, quando ela se colocou no caminho o impedindo de seguir adiante. Mary disse numa voz cheia de desprezo:_

_\- Achou mesmo que ia se livrar de mim assim? Achou que colocaria uma das mulheres mais desejáveis dos Estados Unidos pra escanteio e tudo ficaria bem? – ela foi se aproximando e encostando o corpo em Jensen._

_\- Eu não achei nada Mary! Por favor, dê licença, eu estou indo embora. – Jensen a segurou e ia afastá-la quando ela agarrou no pescoço dele e o beijou de forma brutal, quase violenta._

_Ele repudiou aquilo, tentou virar o rosto, mas Mary o prendia. Jensen deixou de lado sua boa educação, agarrou os pulsos dela , ficou apertando- a, sacudindo e disse entre dentes:_

_\- Você é louca? O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu já falei um milhão de vezes: cai fora da minha vida. Acabou. Chega. Parte pra outra! Me deixe em paz – e com isso empurrou violentamente as mãos dela pra longe._

_\- Você vai ver o circo pegar fogo Jensen! – e dizendo isso, Jensen viu que ela começou a rasgar o próprio vestido, desfazer o penteado, a dar tapas no próprio rosto e a gritar feito louca, grudando no pescoço dele:_

_\- Por favor, eu te amo! Não faz isso comigo! Jensen vamos embora. Eu apenas quero que você se controle! Eu disse a você que não era pra usar aquelas coisas hoje. Hoje você está trabalhando, você deveria se controlar! – E ela chorava e segurava o rosto dele entre as mãos – Por favor meu amor, vamos pra casa. Eu juro que esqueço esse seu descontrole. Jensen acalme-se, por favor! Apenas vamos pra casa!_

_Jensen ficou cego de raiva com toda aquela encenação barata. Com toda aquela mentira. Ele nem percebeu que as pessoas se aproximavam ao ouvir os gritos de Mary. Jensen a segurou pelos ombros, sacudiu violentamente e disse:_

_\- Eu devia quebrar a sua cara. Aliás, você merece muito mais que isso, sua vagabunda! Eu não vou falar de novo: suma da minha vida. Você é uma mulher de quinta categoria que não vale o chão que eu piso – e dizendo isso a empurrou e ela caiu no chão._

_Mary se levantou cambaleando e chorando, correu em direção a Jensen e grudou no braço dele, implorando:_

_\- Amor, por favor. Vamos pra casa. Não faça isso. Eu te amo. Você não é assim Jensen! Você está descontrolado! Você está abusando daquilo que você usa. Eu disse a você querido, vamos procurar ajuda profissional. Eu só quero o seu bem, Jens!_

_Ele se virou, olhando com ódio mortal pra Mary e mais uma vez a segurou pelos ombros, dessa vez com muita força e disparou:_

_\- Lave a sua boca antes de pronunciar meu nome! Ou melhor, nunca mais coloque meu nome na sua maldita boca! E pela última vez, suma da minha frente antes que eu faça uma bobagem! E se você abrir essa sua boca nojenta mais uma vez eu te arrebento – e outra vez a empurrou, mas dessa vez Mary permaneceu de pé. Ela apenas chorava descontroladamente e dizia entre soluços:_

_\- Oh meu Deus! O que você tem querido? Você quer que eu ligue pra sua mãe? Você precisa de sua família aqui com você, baby? O que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar Jensen? Eu só estou querendo o seu bem! Meu amor, olhe pra mim, me leve pra casa com você. Vamos pra nossa casa! Você está bêbado Jensen!_

_Ao ouvir sobre sua família, Jensen perdeu o resto de controle que ele ainda tinha. Ele se virou, e caminhou ameaçadoramente em direção a Mary, apertando os punhos, seu corpo tremia de raiva e ele nem notou a platéia que se formou e disparou:_

_\- Meta minha família nessa sua sandice que eu te mato! Eu juro que eu te mato! E dê graças por estarmos numa festa, porque senão você estaria morta!_

_E dizendo isso, ele saiu em disparada a procura do manobrista. Ele passou por Angela e nem sequer parecia reconhecê-la. Jensen estava cego de raiva, nojo, repulsa e uma vontade incontrolável de socar alguém. Ele trombou com um monte de gente, mas Jensen só conseguia pensar: “Eu preciso chegar no meu carro, eu tenho que ir embora daqui, eu preciso sair daqui antes que eu esgane essa mulher. Antes que eu faça uma bobagem. Meu Deus, me ajude!”. E então ele viu que o manobrista lhe estendia a chave do carro e ele pensou ter ouvido de longe a voz de Angela lhe chamando. Mas ele não podia parar. Ele não queria parar. Ele precisa ir embora imediatamente. Então ele entrou no carro e saiu em disparada._

_Jensen dirigia como louco. Não existia limite de velocidade pra ele. Ele não sabia onde estava, pra onde estava indo, o que estava fazendo. Ele só sabia que tinha que ir o mais longe possível daquele lugar e de Mary. Ele precisava sair de perto de todas aquelas pessoas. O seu telefone não parava de tocar, então ele o pegou e o jogou pela janela, gritando uma enorme variedade de palavrões. E ele continuava dirigindo sem direção alguma, sem controle algum. Jensen só conseguia pensar no quanto as pessoas podiam ser sórdidas. Pensava em mil maneiras de fazer Mary pagar por toda aquela insanidade. Jensen só conseguia pensar que por um momento ele quase perdeu o controle e a espancou ali, no meio da festa e ele se sentiu um verme por isso, ele nunca achou que perderia o controle tão fácil assim. Jensen só conseguia pensar que os jornais iriam se fartar. Jensen pensava no que sua mãe e seu pai iriam pensar de tudo isso. Jensen imaginava o que isso poderia provocar na sua carreira. Ele imaginava como é que ele iria fazer pra limpar toda essa merda, como é que ele iria preservar sua privacidade depois de tudo isso. Acima de tudo Jensen pensava: “Onde e quando foi que eu perdi o controle de minha vida assim”. Foi quando o carro saiu da pista, foi quando ele perdeu o controle do carro, foi quando houve um som de carros se chocando e a última coisa que ele pensou antes da escuridão envolvê-lo foi: “Mãe!”._

_XxXxXxXx_

_Sua cabeça latejava. Seu corpo doía em partes que provavelmente só descobriu agora que existia. Ele precisava abrir os olhos, mas eles estavam pesados, muito pesados. “Desde quando abrir os olhos se tornou tão difícil?”. Havia sons de algo apitando continuamente, algo ininterrupto e que vinha de diferentes direções. O cheiro era forte, o cheiro lembrava anti-séptico e outra coisa que no momento não conseguia identificar. Sua boca estava seca, ele tentou engolir, e só então percebeu que algo estava enfiado na sua garganta, algo estranho e desconfortável,. Percebeu que não conseguiria falar e começou a sentir uma onda de pânico. Bips começaram a apitar. “Vamos lá, abra os olhos, abra seus malditos olhos!”. Ele se concentrou e conseguiu mexer as pálpebras, se esforçou mais um pouco e os olhos abriram lentamente. O foco estava ruim, mas ele piscou e notou que olhava um local branco, sem nada que chamava a atenção. Piscou novamente e percebeu que era o teto. Ele tentou mexer a cabeça e não conseguiu. Fechou os olhos de novo e quando os abriu, se deparou com um par de olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e um sorriso caloroso._

_\- Seja bem vindo, Sr. Ackles. Fico feliz em ver que acordou, vou chamar seu médico – ela deu um sorriso, apertou levemente o ombro dele e saiu._

_Jensen queria muito que ela voltasse, que ela tirasse aquele negócio de sua garganta, que lhe desse um copo d´água, que lhe dissesse o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não podia e não conseguia ter nada disso, ele sentiu novamente que seus olhos estavam pesando, que a escuridão estava vindo, e a última coisa que ele viu, foi um homem de cabelos grisalhos, que olhava pra ele com um meio sorriso e lhe falava algo, o qual ele só ouviu a última parte: “vou comunicar a sua família”._

_Ele abriu os olhos de novo. Dessa vez foi mais fácil, dessa vez não havia nada na sua garganta e dessa vez ele conseguiu mexer a cabeça, dessa vez alguém segurava sua mão, dessa vez alguém tocava seus cabelos. Ele virou a cabeça em direção a essa pessoa e encontrou um par de olhos verdes, semelhantes aos seus, uma mulher loira, que sorria e tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ela disse a ele:_

_\- Oi meu amor. Seja bem vindo. Não faça mais isso comigo, sim? – e duas lágrimas rolaram pela face de Donna, enquanto ela ainda apertava a mão de seu filho e acariciava os cabelos dele._

_\- Oi, mãe – a voz não era mais que um sussurro, rouco e que provocou desconforto em sua garganta._

_\- Não fale meu amor, você pode machucar sua garganta mais do que já está machucada – ela falou limpando as lágrimas – O médico pediu apenas mais algumas horas sim? Apenas mais algumas horas e vamos poder conversar de novo. Eu estou aqui com você, não vou sair daqui, filho. Beba um pouco de água, bem devagar, senão você pode vomitar._

_E Jensen bebeu a água que sua mãe oferecia. O pequeno movimento de levantar um pouco a cabeça provocou uma forte dor em seu peito e seu abdômen, ele fechou os olhos e voltou a colocar a cabeça no travesseiro. Donna o ajeitou, deu um beijo em sua testa e disse a ele:_

_\- Tenha calma, você não pode se apressar agora, não agora. Descanse, está bem?_

_Jensen apenas piscou e deu um sorriso fraco em resposta. Ele apertou a mão de sua mãe, ela olhou pra ele sorrindo e disse:_

_\- Quer algo amor? Está com muita dor? Quer que eu chame seu médico? Está sentindo algo? – a voz dela era recheada que carinho e preocupação,_

_Jensen negou com a cabeça, olhou nos olhos dela e movimentou a boca perguntando: “Onde está o papai? Kenzie? Josh? Nath e Jordan?”_

_\- Seu pai e seus irmãos estão todos no corredor, esperando eu ir lá fora e dar alguma informação a eles. Nath e Jordan, Jared e Sarah foram pra casa, eles estarão de volta assim que você puder receber visitas. Você ainda está na UTI, e eu só estou aqui porque eu ameacei entrar a força caso eles não me deixassem ficar perto de você. Confesso que Nath ajudou um pouco, mas acho que assustei seu médico._

_Jensen fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso fraco ao imaginar a sua mãe brigando com o médico. Donna era a pessoa mais doce e pacífica que poderia existir, mas quando o assunto era seus filhos ela virava uma tigresa que fazia todos se curvarem a seus pés. Jensen abriu os olhos novamente, olhou sua mãe e disse apenas movimentando sua boca: “Eu te amo. Amo todos vocês”. E voltou a cair no sono, ele não conseguia mais se manter acordado._

_\- Descanse amor, agora ninguém mais vai machucar você. Sua família está aqui. Quem realmente te ama está aqui. Nós vamos cuidar de você. Apenas descanse e volte pra nós Jen! Lute meu filho, lute e não se deixe abater. Você é muito mais que isso que está aí. E eu amo você mais do que pode imaginar. - e ela continuou alisando o cabelo dele, falando palavras encorajadoras ao seu ouvido, dando beijos na testa dele. Ela ajeitou as cobertas em volta do seu corpo, tomando cuidado pra não machucar ainda mais onde ele estava ferido e disse próximo ao ouvido de Jensen:_

_\- Vou lá fora falar com seu pai e seus irmãos. Vou ver a possibilidade de eles entrarem e vê-lo um pouquinho ok? Fique tranqüilo, a mamãe não vai te deixar sozinho. Volto já._

_A próxima vez que ele acordou, não havia mais tantos sons de monitores, apenas um. O quarto não era tão claro, não tinha aquele cheiro característico de éter e nem estava tão frio. O local estava envolto na penumbra, e ele percebeu que sua garganta estava melhor. Seu corpo ainda doía terrivelmente, e agora ele pode sentir as dores mais nítidas. Havia dores de batidas e pancadas, mas havia uma dor cortante, uma dor lancinante do seu lado esquerdo e que piorava a cada vez que ele tentava respirar mais profundamente. Ele virou a cabeça pra olhar e quando fez isso, deu de cara com seu pai, sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama, segurando sua mão, olhando pra ele com expressão cansada e abatida enquanto sua mãe dormia no sofá-cama do hospital._

_\- Olá filho! Dessa vez você realmente nos deu um belo susto – Alan Ackles falava isso com um sorriso nos lábios, apertava levemente a mão do seu filho e disse com uma voz carinhosa – Agradeça a sua mãe por eu não te dar uma surra!_

_\- Pai, eu acho que já estou velho o suficiente pra levar uma surra! – a voz era rouca, mas cheia de carinho._

_\- Filhos nunca são velhos o suficiente pros seus pais – Alan se aproximou da cama e tocou os cabelos de seu filho. – Não faça mais isso comigo, garoto! Eu não sei se agüento outra dessa! Eu sim, estou velho demais pra essas fortes emoções._

_\- Você não está velho, você ainda é o homem mais forte que eu conheço. – Jensen o olhou nos olhos e disse simplesmente – Obrigado por ser sempre o “meu pai”. E desculpe pela bagunça que eu provoquei._

_\- Você não tem que pedir desculpas a mim filho, nem a mim nem a ninguém, exceto à você mesmo. Mas isso não é assunto pra agora. – Alan disse sorrindo – Agora eu vou apenas segurar sua mãe pra que ela não ache que você tem cinco anos de idade. Acho que você vai me agradecer por isso, não é?_

_E Jensen olhou em direção a sua mãe, dormindo tão desconfortável naquele sofá, mas ele tinha certeza absoluta que ela não ia arredar o pé dali nem sob decreto. Enquanto ela mesma não tivesse certeza que ele estava bem e que podia ficar 10 minutos sozinho. Jensen sabia que isso poderia ser sufocante, mas ele não poderia ser mais grato por ter tanta gente que o amava ao seu lado. E se existia alguém que convenceria Donna de algo, esse alguém era Alan._

_\- Eu só quero que ela não fique doente por minha causa. Quanto ao lance “galinha chocadeira”, eu sei que não tenho a menor chance – Jensen sorria enquanto olhava carinhosamente pra aquela mulher adormecida no sofá em seguida voltou a olhar sério pro seu pai – Pai o que realmente aconteceu? Como eu vim parar aqui?_

_\- Filho, do que você se lembra? – ao mesmo tempo em que Alan falava com Jensen, ele movimentava os botões da cama pra que Jensen ficasse numa posição mais elevada e pudesse ter uma melhor visão de tudo a seu redor – Eu estou te levantando um pouco, o médico permitiu, mas se você sentir alguma coisa eu quero que me diga ok? Nada de bancar o machão agora, ouviu Jensen Ross Ackles?_

_\- Sim, pai, ouvi. – Jensen tentou respirar mais profundo e fez uma careta de dor, seu pai chegou perto dele imediatamente – Não se preocupe, foi só uma pontada aqui, do meu lado esquerdo. Isso sempre acontece quando tento respirar mais profundamente. Já passou e eu estou bem._

_\- Tem certeza? Sem tonturas ou náuseas? Ou falta de ar? – Alan estava preocupado – Porque foi justamente desse lado que você nos deu o maior trabalho._

_\- Tenho pai, fique tranqüilo. – Jensen sorriu levemente – E quem agora está no modo “protetor máximo”?_

_\- Não facilite mocinho, a proposta da surra ainda está de pé! – Alan sorriu em resposta._

_\- Depois que você me disser o que aconteceu eu posso avaliar se mereço ou não a surra – Jensen disse em resposta, de um jeito meio petulante que era sua característica quando ele queria algo e alguém se recusava a dar – E eu só me lembro de ter pego meu carro e de sair dirigindo daquela maldita festa!_

_\- Pois bem. Você realmente dirigia feito um louco, e sobre o que aconteceu na festa eu prefiro esperar Josh estar aqui. Mas voltando ao seu acidente. Você dirigia em alta velocidade, acho que nem percebeu que começou a chover não é? – Alan olhou Jensen sacudir a cabeça de forma negativa – Você derrapou na pista, atravessou pra outro lado, bateu em três carros, nada mais sério, mas daí pra fechar com chave de ouro, resolveu se enfiar debaixo de um caminhão. Os airbags do seu carro não funcionaram, você estava sem cinto de segurança, seu carro conseguiu ficar bem acomodado debaixo do caminhão e uns dois ferros conseguiram enfiar em você. Eles arrebentaram seu baço, causando uma hemorragia interna violenta, você fraturou algumas costelas e com isso perfurou seu pulmão em dois lugares, e por questão de muita sorte não perfurou seu coração. Na verdade, até que chegou lá, mas por intervenção divina, não perfurou completamente apenas fez um “pequeno estrago”, como disse a Nath._

_\- Deus, eu fiz uma bela bagunça não é? – Jensen tentava se lembrar de algo mas não conseguia._

_\- Bagunça você fez quando foi liberado das ferragens depois de mais de 40 minutos de trabalho da equipe de resgate – Alan continuava seu relato – Quando conseguiram liberar você das ferragens, os médicos da equipe de resgate tentaram mantê-lo vivo, porque você simplesmente resolveu ter uma parada cardíaca antes de chegar ao hospital. Você estava em choque. Havia sangue pra todo lado, segundo o relato do bombeiro que o tirou do carro, os médicos sabiam o que você tinha, mas não podiam fazer nada no local, apenas tentaram mantê-lo vivo até chegar ao hospital. Um dos bombeiros o reconheceu, porque ninguém achou um celular no carro, mandou que chamassem um helicóptero e quando um médico conseguiu trazer você de volta a vida, você chegou ao hospital e foi levado imediatamente a cirurgia. O hospital entrou em contato conosco e viemos imediatamente. Você passou por uma cirurgia que durou 5 horas, teve outra parada cardíaca, ficou 48 horas em coma, sem respirar sozinho, e então finalmente acordou. Esperamos mais 48 horas pra você acordar de novo e agora você está aqui. Você teve muita sorte filho. Você realmente quase nos deixou, e eu não sei como eu viveria com isso._

_\- Nem eu! Muito menos eu. Foram os piores dias da minha vida. Foram as piores horas que eu tive que viver. Nem quando você foi atropelado eu senti tanto medo – Donna disse se aproximando da cama e beijando o rosto de seu filho – Mas o que importa é que você está aqui. Você está vivo, e eu vou mover céus e terra pra você ficar bem de novo._

_\- Obrigado mãe, obrigado pai – Jensen sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e sentiu um cansaço tremendo. Ele fechou seus olhos e disse cansado – Desculpe por eu ter feito isso com vocês. Eu nunca quis causar problemas. Nunca quis machucá-los. Eu realmente sinto muito._

_\- Não pense nisso. Apenas se concentre em ficar bem. Descanse que daqui a pouco seus irmãos vem te visitar. – Donna sentava na beirada da cama e segurava a mão de Jensen. – Se concentre apenas em ficar bem e sair desse hospital, em ir pra casa._

_Ele sorriu e voltou a dormir. Mesmo não querendo, ele apenas não conseguia manter seus olhos abertos. E Jensen novamente caiu nas profundezas do sono._

_Ele acordou com alguém conversando quase em sussurros, mas com tom de voz raivoso. Abriu os olhos e viu sua mãe conversando com uma enfermeira. Os olhos de Donna eram de um verde brilhante e se assemelhava muito aos de Jensen quando ele estava usando de sua teimosia e determinação. Jensen ouviu sua mãe dizer:_

_\- Você não vai entrar pra dentro do banheiro com meu filho! Ele não gosta de estranhos perto dele, o que dirá de estranhos dando banho nele! Se fosse ao menos um homem eu nem estaria brigando, mas uma mulher? Jensen iria ficar furioso. Se uma mulher tem que lavá-lo, eu mesma faço isso. Afinal não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes!_

_\- Mas senhora, ele pode passar mal embaixo do chuveiro! A senhora pode não saber como agir!_

_\- Você está me dizendo que não sei cuidar dele?_

_\- Não, senhora! Eu apenas não quero que ele se machuque. Eu apenas estou fazendo meu trabalho._

_Jensen achou melhor intervir antes que isso ficasse pior._

_\- Mãe, bom dia – e Donna virou o olhar pra ele a sua expressão suavizou imediatamente – Não precisam brigar por mim. Apenas me ajudem a chegar ao banheiro, eu mesmo tomo banho sozinho, só me arranjem algo pra sentar._

_\- Sr. Ackles, eu sugiro que você não faça isso. Você ainda tem drenos pelo corpo, você mal consegue levantar o braço, há o corte de sua cirurgia, você pode ter um desmaio, uma tonteira, cair e se machucar. E eu posso perder o meu emprego!_

_\- Ok, vamos fazer assim. Eu entro sozinho pra tomar banho. Mamãe você me ajuda tirar e colocar as roupas, e você enfermeira, fica aqui, se eu sentir algo eu chamo ok?_

_\- Mas Sr. Ackles..._

_\- É assim ou então as duas não vão chegar perto de mim. Eu fico igual a um gambá! – Jensen falou com a voz o mais firme que conseguiu._

_Donna suspirou e foi em direção ao armário pegar roupas limpas pra Jensen. Pegou uma toalha, uma cueca, calça de moletom, ele ainda não estava usando camisa por causa dos drenos. A enfermeira o ajudou a sair da cama e o amparou até o banheiro. Ele sentiu uma tonteira, mas logo passou. Entretanto ficou extremamente cansado em fazer o pequeno percurso. Chegando no banheiro sua mãe estava lá, pronta pra começar a tirar suas roupas. Jensen se sentiu uma criança, e sacudiu a cabeça. Quando as duas mulheres saíram e o deixaram só, ele se sentou dentro do Box, numa daquelas cadeiras própria pra banho, pegou a mangueira do chuveiro, a abriu, protegeu seu lado ferido e deixou a água escorrer pelo corpo e pelos cabelos._

_Pela primeira vez ele olhou seus ferimentos. O corte da cirurgia ia da base de suas costelas, na parte da frente e corria até as suas costas. Estava com curativo, mas ele podia ver os pontos e ainda doía terrivelmente. Foi por ali que os médicos estancaram a hemorragia, e colocaram as costelas no lugar. Era dali também que saia dois drenos que estavam mantendo seus pulmões limpos e com capacidade de recuperar plenamente. E também foi por ali que eles ajeitaram os danos no seu coração. Ele sabia que não podia molhar aquilo lá e muito menos se demorar no banho. Então tentou ir o mais rápido possível, lembrando que Josh viria hoje e eles tinham que conversar. Não iria passar de hoje essa conversa. Algo estava acontecendo e seus pais não permitiram que Josh falasse com ele antes. Mas agora Jensen queria e precisava saber do que se tratava._

_Ele já tinha saído da UTI fazia 3 dias, já estava se alimentando, e se sentia melhor. Estava muito fraco ainda, cansava-se facilmente, mas estava indo bem segundo os médicos. E Jensen sabia que sua recuperação seria lenta agora. Entretanto ele não ia parar sua vida, ele tinha coisas pendentes e ele ia começar a resolvê-las. Ele terminou o banho, pegou a toalha e começou a se secar, ainda sentado no box. Quando ele se sentiu seguro, apoiou a mão na parede e se levantou devagar. Seu corpo sentiu, veio uma leve tonteira, ele ficou quieto, respirou lentamente e conseguiu se movimentar até a pia e pegar suas cuecas. As vestiu devagar, logo em seguida suas calças e chamou sua mãe._

_\- Jensen você disse que eu iria ajudá-lo a vestir-se! Deixa de ser teimoso! Você ainda não está podendo fazer isso sozinho! – Donna o segurou pelo braço e o ajudou a sair do banheiro lançando um olhar pra enfermeira, que sacudiu a cabeça e saiu do quarto– Se você continuar assim, eu vou mesmo dar banho em você!_

_\- Mãe, por favor. Eu fiz tudo bem devagar e não aconteceu nada. É claro que eu preciso de sua ajuda, e eu vou pedir sempre que eu precisar, mas eu já posso tomar banho sozinho. – ele disse sorrindo e se apoiando na sua mãe pra chegar até a cama. Ele já estava muito cansado._

_\- Tudo bem, vamos pra cama. Você já extrapolou que chega por hoje. Seu médico deve estar chegando a qualquer momento.- Donna o ajudou a subir na cama e se acomodar – Agora fique quieto, que senão você não se livra dessas mangueiras que estão enfiadas no seu peito. Comporte-se rapazinho – e ela se inclinou e deu um beijo no rosto dele._

_\- Mãe, que horas Josh vem aqui hoje?_

_\- Ele me disse que na hora do almoço. Portanto deve estar chegando. Kenzie também a tarde junto com Nath e Jordan. Jared passou aqui de manhã com Sarah, antes de levá-la pra escola. Você estava dormindo, ele disse que volta a noite._

_\- Você me promete uma coisa mãe? – Jensen perguntou com uma voz suave e olhou dentro dos olhos da sua mãe e disse sorrindo– Apenas me prometa e eu juro que deixo você dar banho em mim amanhã._

_\- Desde que não seja pra eu ir embora pro Texas, eu prometo sim._

_\- Não. Eu apenas quero que você vá pra minha casa, descanse um pouco, durma, relaxe e só volte aqui quando você estiver mesmo descansada. – Jensen continuou falando suavemente._

_\- Jen, querido. Eu não vou..._

_\- Pode parar! Você vai sair daqui sim, você precisa sair. E você me prometeu! – Ele disse com voz firme – Mamãe, eu não vou ficar sozinho. Josh vem, depois Nath, Kenzie, e eu tenho certeza que se eu ligar papai fica aqui comigo até você descansar um pouco. Jared vem a noite e daí você pode voltar e dormir com sua cria._

_\- Filho! Eu não sei! Você pode ter uma recaída!_

_\- Mãe! Eu não estarei sozinho. E eu não quero me preocupar com você ficar doente, mãe! Eu não posso me preocupar com isso agora! – Jensen sabia que estava jogando sujo mas era o único jeito de fazer sua mãe descansar um pouco – Então por favor, vá descansar um pouco? E aproveita que você está em casa, faz uma sopa deliciosa e traga pra mim? Essa comida vai me matar um dia e não me fazer melhorar!_

_\- Ok, o que é que você não consegue de mim, hein? Eu vou descansar, vou ligar pro seu pai, falar com Kenzie. Mas eu só saio daqui quando Josh chegar ok? Sem mais conversa._

_\- Ok, mãe. Obrigado – e Jensen sorriu e fechou os olhos – Agora vou dormir um pouco e você me acorda quando Josh chegar?_

_\- Claro, amor. Descanse tranqüilo!_

_Jensen acordou com alguém conversando perto dele. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que sua mãe e seu pai conversavam com o médico. Josh e Nath também estavam no quarto, Nath sentada alisando sua barriga grávida, e Josh próximo a seus pais com os braços cruzados, mãos nos lábios e pensamento distante. Jensen se mexeu na cama e todos olharam pra ele. O médico veio em sua direção e disse sorrindo:_

_\- Prefiro ver você assim ao invés de vê-lo com aquele tubo enfiado na garganta, Sr. Ackles!_

_\- Pode apostar que eu também Dr ?_

_\- Collins. Mark Collins. – o médico sorriu e continuou falando com ele – Como eu estava dizendo a seus pais, estou retirando agora mesmo esses drenos de seu pulmão, você vai ter que se esforçar um pouco mais pra respirar e ainda contará com um suporte de fisioterapia pra isso, mas você ainda não vai receber alta. Isso eu não sei quando será, vai depender de suas reações daqui pra frente. O senhor passou por problemas sérios, teve o baço removido, pulmões danificados, seu coração quase foi perfurado. O senhor passou por poucas e boas, então precisa ficar mais um tempo aqui pra ver como anda sua recuperação. Dei as devidas orientações pros enfermeiros. Mas minha preocupação maior agora é com a anemia violenta que o senhor está. Isso pode prejudicar ainda mais seu coração, o que não é bom. Sem falar o sistema imunológico. Por isso estou prescrevendo transfusão sanguinea a você. Não se preocupe, o nosso banco de sangue é muito confiável e rigoroso. Você tem apenas que descansar e recuperar suas forças. Não fazer nenhum esforço físico. Nem mesmo caminhar pelo quarto até que eu libere. Ir ao banheiro só acompanhado, e não ..._

_\- Hey doutor, eu estou.... – Jensen tentou interromper o médico, mas Dr. Collins o cortou:_

_\- Senhor Ackles, por enquanto eu dou as ordens aqui. Você ainda não tem condições de ficar sozinho, principalmente num local potencialmente perigoso como o banheiro pra uma pessoa que pode perder os sentidos a qualquer segundo. Agradeça por eu não impedir você até disso. E sim, eu sei o que aconteceu mais cedo aqui na hora do banho. – o médico sorria – Você poderia estar em outra situação._

_Jensen suspirou e olhou sem graça pro médico._

_\- Não obrigado. Eu fico com a companhia pra ir ao banheiro – Jensen olhou pro seu pai e seu irmão – Ao menos pode ser um de vocês?_

_Josh sorriu e olhou pro seu pai, voltou a olhar pra Jensen e disse:_

_\- Claro,! Eu faço esse esforço e papai também. – se aproximou da cama e tocou no ombro do irmão – desde que Nath não fique com ciúmes!_

_\- Eu estou inclinada a não concordar com isso sabia? – Nath falou sorrindo – Eu acho que como médica eu indicaria o “papagaio” pro Jensen, assim como banho de toalha molhada passando pelo corpo. Afinal ele..._

_\- Nath, pelo amor de Deus! – Jensen arregalou os olhos – Eu juro que te apresento Brad Pitt!_

_\- Fechado! – Nath se abaixou e deu beijo no rosto de Jensen e disse baixinho– Você sabe que eu não preciso disso. Hey, seus sobrinhos estavam com saudades de você!_

_\- Obrigado – Jensen sorriu de volta – Diga a Jordan que eu vou sair daqui logo e vamos terminar aquele jogo que ele estava trapaceando. E quanto a esse bebê aí dentro, eu estou louco pra vê-lo também!_

_O médico então pediu a todos pra saírem, porque ele iria trabalhar e chamou duas enfermeiras pra ajudá-lo. Apenas Nath foi permitida ficar. Jensen se deitou na cama, e o médico retirou o dreno. Doeu um pouco, mas correu tudo bem. As enfermeiras fizeram o curativo, o médico deu mais algumas recomendações e então saiu, e Jensen pode se deitar mais confortavelmente sem se preocupar em estrangular uma mangueira. A dor pra respirar aumentou, mas nada que ele não pudesse lidar._

_Donna entrou no quarto assim que os médicos e enfermeiras saíram e foi rapidamente em direção a Jensen, olhando preocupada pra ele._

_\- Tudo bem amor? Está doendo? Posso fazer algo? – e ela o tocava nos cabelos._

_Jensen afastou a mão de sua mãe, sorriu e disse:_

_\- Está tudo bem mãe, não se preocupe – e então Jensen disse sério – Você me prometeu uma coisa. Está na hora de cumprir._

_\- Jen, eu acho que..._

_\- Não! Você não acha nada. Josh está aqui, Nath está aqui – ele cortou sua mãe e não a deixou continuar – Eu vou ficar bem. Vá pra casa com papai e só volte aqui amanhã. Descanse mãe! Por favor, sim? Não preciso de mais essa preocupação. Por favor!_

_Donna enrugou a testa, não ficando nem um pouco satisfeita em ser praticamente obrigada a sair do hospital. Mas ela sabia que Jensen não daria sossego a ela, e ela não queria aborrecer seu filho. Ele estava indo tão bem! Ela não queria uma recaída. Então se aproximou da cama, o beijou no rosto e disse:_

_\- Está certo, eu prometi, eu vou cumprir. Mas por favor, me promete que se você sentir algo, o que quer que seja você me liga? E fique com seu telefone ao lado da sua cama, você pode precisar dele. E eu vou ligar mais tarde pra ver como você está._

_\- Mãe, eu não vou sair daqui. Vai descansar e não se esqueça da minha sopa, ok? – ele sorriu e apertou a mão de sua mãe._

_Donna deu mais uma olhada apreensiva pro seu filho e saiu do quarto, acompanhada de seu marido. Josh se aproximou da cama de Jensen e foi logo dizendo balançando a cabeça:_

_\- Você consegue tudo o que quer dela! É impressionante! – sentou-se na beirada e disse sério a Jensen – mas eu sei qual foi sua real intenção._

_\- Bem, eu vou à lanchonete comer algo depois vou falar com seu médico Jensen e volto mais tarde – Nath deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Josh – Fiquem a vontade pra conversarem._

_\- Obrigado, Nath – Jensen agradeceu e assim que ela saiu disse a Josh – Me conte o que está rolando. Porque papai disse que era você quem deveria me falar sobre o que houve na festa? Não me esconda nada Josh!_

_\- Eu não vou esconder, mas você tem que me prometer que vai tentar se controlar – Josh falava cautelosamente e erguendo uma sombrancelha – Se algo acontecer a você mamãe me mata. Sem contar Nath. Então bro, por favor, não surta ok?_

_\- Ok, eu prometo. Agora desembucha._

_\- Bem, Mary abriu processo contra você – Josh olhou pra expressão carrancuda de Jensen – e nós temos que resolver isso judicialmente._

_Jensen respirou fundo, mas fez uma careta de dor, e esperou a dor passar pra continuar._

_\- O quão sério é isso Josh? O que essa maluca alega? Quanto é que isso vai me custar em dinheiro? Porque afinal tudo acaba em dinheiro mesmo! Droga!_

_Josh ficou em silêncio, pensando o que ele faria se Jensen tivesse alguma crise. Mas agora ele não poderia parar. Tomou uma respiração e disse:_

_\- Ela está te acusando de agressão, tentativa de estupro, de chantagem e de coerção – Josh olhou pro monitor que começou a apitar – Jensen, por favor, você me prometeu! Se você não se controlar, eu não vou continuar._

_Jensen fechou os olhos, ficou em silêncio e procurou se acalmar. Os apitos foram cessando e ele disse a Josh._

_\- Continue._

_\- Pois bem, além dessas acusações dela, há também o fato de que a policia abriu processo por você dirigir embriagado e por uso de drogas – Josh olhou preocupado com seu irmão. Mas resolveu continuar – e pra fechar com chave de ouro, a imprensa não fala de outra coisa. E Mary está alimentando ainda mais os abutres._

_Jensen fechou os olhos apertados, cerrou os punhos, apertou os lábios e ficou num silêncio sepulcral. A raiva transbordava pelos poros dele. E ele lutava pra controlá-la. Por fim ele disse:_

_\- O que vamos fazer? O que você já fez? – Jensen tinha um tom calculadamente frio na voz, um tom de cansado, de frustrado – Eu sinceramente não sei o que pensar agora. Não sei o que fazer e muito menos como reagir! Minha vida virou uma bagunça, virou um circo e vocês também vão ser atingidos. Então Josh eu preciso que alguém me diga o que fazer porra! Eu preciso retomar as rédeas da situação! Isso não pode mais continuar! Eu preciso que isso pare! Como vou poder olhar as pessoas nos olhos? Como vou poder encarar todos vocês? Meus amigos? E minha carreira profissional? Onde vai parar com tudo isso? Caramba! Eu apenas quero um pouco de paz!_

_Jensen estava praticamente gritando, e os monitores não paravam de apitar. Josh se levantou e segurou firme seu irmão pelos ombros e disse:_

_\- Tente se acalmar, Jen. Você não pode ficar assim! Cara por favor, me escute. Se acalme – Josh continuava segurando os ombros de Jensen e olhava dentro dos olhos dele – Mano, olhe pra mim. Olhe pra mim Jensen!_

_E Jensen olhou pro seu irmão mais velho e tentou não chorar. Tentou não se desesperar. Jensen encarou Josh e achou dentro dos olhos dele, força, seriedade, confiança e determinação. Jensen encontrou dentro dos olhos de seu irmão a coragem que ele precisava pra encarar tudo isso. As máquinas foram se normalizando._

_\- Isso Jen, se acalme. Respire devagar. Tenha calma – Josh liberava os ombros de Jensen e voltava a se sentar na cama – Eu sei que você vai conseguir lidar com isso. Eu confio em você, eu acredito em você. Sempre! Você sabe que eu nunca iria julgar nada que você faz! Nunca._

_\- Obrigado cara! – Jensen suspirou e disse depois de um longo silencio – Eu acho que Nath segurou as enfermeiras não é? Senão eu estaria agora provavelmente sedado igual um doente mental!_

_\- E você acha que eu casei com ela por quê? O poder de persuasão dela é algo fora do normal – e Josh sorria levemente._

_\- Você sempre teve mais sorte nisso do que eu – e Jensen deu um sorriso triste – Eu tenho um dedo podre pra escolher mulher!_

_\- Não fale assim, você apenas não achou a pessoa certa ainda. Acredite, ela está lá fora, esperando por você!_

_Jensen olhou novamente pro seu irmão e ficou pensativo. Pensou se Josh teria razão, pensou se seu irmão acreditava mesmo nisso ou se estava falando aquilo pra animá-lo e tranqüilizá-lo. E então Jensen disse cansado:_

_\- Ok, Josh. Vamos falar da parte prática de tudo isso. O que realmente eu devo fazer? Quais as medidas legais nisso tudo?_

_\- Bem, a primeira coisa a fazer é falar com a polícia. Eles ainda não falaram com você porque seu médico não liberou e também eu sou seu advogado, não iria deixar as coisas fáceis pros tiras! – Josh sorria e tentava amenizar o clima – Mas saiba que eles colherão seu depoimento, eles colherão materiais, isso quer dizer sangue e esperma, juntarão as provas e enviarão o caso pro tribunal._

_Jensen estava tenso de novo. Fechou os olhos e sacudia a cabeça. O que levou Josh a completar rapidamente._

_\- Eles tem que fazer isso Jen, eles são pagos pra isso. Mas você me paga pra mostrar que eles estão errados. Então eu preciso que você seja o mais honesto possível comigo. Não me esconda nada. Eu só posso te ajudar se eu estiver de posse de todas as informações, inclusive as mais sórdidas ou as insignificantes. Agora é o advogado falando. Vamos lá, me fale tudo. Não esconda nada._

_E Jensen contou tudo. Contou desde o dia que Mary praticamente se mudou pra sua casa e ele a expulsou de lá. Contou das perseguições, das mentiras, das coisas que ela forjou. Ele falou e em determinados momentos Josh podia sentir a raiva vibrar na sua voz._

_\- Mas eu juro Josh, eu nunca encostei um dedo nela. Posso ter sido grosseiro e rude, posso ter sido indelicado, mas nunca a agredi e muito menos a estuprei! Tampouco eu uso drogas! – Jensen tomou ar e o seu peito voltou a doer – Eu bebi sim, bebi além da conta, mas não estava drogado! Não mesmo! E maldita hora que eu não concedi uma entrevista como Jared me aconselhou! Merda!_

_Josh olhou pra Jensen e achou melhor encerrar a conversa por ali mesmo. Seu irmão estava mostrando sinais de fadiga, ele estava muito pálido e ofegante._

_\- Ok, eu agora vou derrubar as acusações de Mary. E vou tentar retardar mais uns dias a polícia. Você precisa estar em melhores condições – E dizendo isso ele deu um tapinha na perna do seu irmão – Agora você vai dormir. Eu não quero levar uma surra da mamãe! Vamos lá, cara. Confie em mim, deixe as coisas por minha conta! Apenas se concentre em ficar bom, ok? Quero meu mano caçula de volta!_

_\- Eu confio Josh. Eu confio e muito. E sei que fará o melhor. E por isso tudo, muito obrigado. Mesmo – Jensen estava falando isso quase dormindo._

_\- Por nada mano. Por nada – E Josh olhava Jensen fechar os olhos e cair num sono profundo, Josh completou baixinho – Eu vou mover céus e terra e vou te tirar dessa! Eu prometo._

_Jensen estava progredindo muito bem, sua respiração estava quase no nível normal, seu corte da cirurgia estava em bom estado, suas fraturas se consolidando. E após a transfusão sanguinea, seu coração voltou a funcionar melhor, mas a anemia ainda estava presente, o que justificava o cansaço extremo, o sono constante, as fadigas e as tonteiras._

_Ele falou com a polícia, deu todas as declarações possíveis e aquelas que Josh orientou, ele permitiu que seu irmão fizesse um comunicado a imprensa dizendo apenas que ele estava vivo, se recuperando e que as acusações seriam resolvidas nos âmbitos legais._

_Jared passava no hospital todos os dias, e eram os momentos preferidos de Jensen. Jared não o atormentava com perguntas sobre seu estado, não tocava nos seus problemas legais, não tentava animá-lo quando ele estava triste e não tentava acalmá-lo quando ele explodia. Jared apenas estava lá, esperando pacientemente e oferecendo ajuda quando Jensen pedia ou precisava. Jensen agradeceu a tudo que fosse mais sagrado por sua amizade._

_Josh estava tomando todas as medidas legais, o que possibilitou a Jensen se apresentar a justiça apenas no dia do julgamento. Jensen não precisaria ir a uma delegacia ou a um tribunal antes do julgamento final. Isso o pouparia do assédio do público e da imprensa._

_A imprensa não o deixava em paz. Saiam fofocas de todos os tipos, algumas tão ofensivas que Jensen tinha vontade de vomitar a cada vez que ficava sabendo delas. E ele ficava sabendo. Não por meio de sua família ou amigos, mas por meio das pessoas que trabalhavam no hospital. Mesmo que eles estivessem proibidos de divulgar qualquer noticia sobre ele, eles não estavam proibidos de ler e comentar as fofocas que saiam nos jornais. E a cada dia que Jensen ouvia mais uma mentira ele ia acumulando mais raiva e indignação. Num dia ele explodiu._

_\- Eu quero ir embora daqui! Eu quero ir pra casa mãe! Me tira daqui, por favor. Eu não agüento mais esse hospital. Me tira daqui, eu só quero ir pro Texas, pra minha casa – Jensen estava inquieto e irritadiço. Ele quase desmaiou ao andar feito um leão enjaulado no seu quarto e completou com voz suplicante- Mãe, por favor, faça alguma coisa! Pai chame Josh e se for preciso entre com um processo qualquer! Falem com Nath, mas alguém me tira daqui senão eu vou enlouquecer! Por favor!_

_Alan o segurou e o levava pra cama. Donna se aproximou dele e dizia:_

_\- Jen, querido se você continuar se comportando desse jeito, os médicos vão te manter mais tempo aqui. Você ainda está fraco, só retirou os pontos da cirurgia ontem, e somente agora que começou a andar pra fora do quarto. Eu sugiro que você se acalme e tenha um pouco mais de paciência._

_\- Mãe, minha paciência se esgotou no minuto que eu soube do que aquela vagabunda anda fazendo. E minha calma só vai voltar o dia que eu estiver fora dessa merda de hospital! – ele estava falando entre dentes._

_\- Mas foi essa merda de hospital e essa merda de médicos que o salvaram! Então controle-se e tenha mais respeito pelas coisas! Eu não te eduquei assim Jensen!_

_Jensen fechou os olhos, tomou uma respiração, e percebeu que seu lado esquerdo não doía tanto. Ele abriu os olhos e disse mais calmo:_

_\- Ok, me desculpe mãe. Eu não queria ser desrespeitoso. Eu...eu apenas estou cansado de ficar aqui. Eu gostaria muito de ir pra casa, de tirar esse cheiro de doença e morte de cima de mim. – ele olhou pro seu pai e pediu – Pai, por favor, fale com alguém. Veja a possibilidade. Eu acho que eu vou ficar melhor, por favor?_

_\- Ok, filho, eu vou ver o que posso fazer. – Alan se dirigiu a porta do quarto – Mas enquanto eu resolvo esse negócio, veja se não tenha outro ataque de raiva sim? Porque senão sua mãe te coloca nos joelhos! E eu vou deixar!_

_Na manhã seguinte, Jensen estava recebendo alta do hospital, sob a responsabilidade profissional da Drª Nathalia Cole e seguindo num avião alugado cheio de equipamentos médicos de emergência pra Dallas. Ele iria continuar seu tratamento em casa, e sob as ordens de Nath._

_Se por um momento Jensen achou que iria pra sua casa, que iria pro seu rancho nos arredores de Dallas, ele realmente não conhecia Donna Ackles. Donna não o deixou nem abrir a boca a respeito disso, ela o levou diretamente pra sua própria casa e tratou de manter marcação cerrada em cima de Jensen. Ele tinha hora pra tudo: pra se alimentar, pra dormir, pra tomar banho, pra se exercitar, sem contar na lista de remédios que ela fazia questão de manter sob seu absoluto poder._

_Quando ele foi a um hospital, fazer seus exames de check-up, ele se sentiu como um passarinho fora da gaiola. Nath o acompanhou o tempo todo, e os atuais exames mostraram uma melhora significativa no seu quadro cardíaco, respiratório e ortopédico. Mas ele ainda continuava anêmico, e Nath explicou que isso ia levar meses pra recuperar, devido a retirada do baço. Era um dos efeitos desse tipo de cirurgia. A boa notícia é que as medicações ficaram restritas a apenas três pílulas diárias e não as dúzias de antes. Jensen respirou aliviado e fez Nath prometer que diria a Donna que ele teria que ingerir apenas uma, que era vitaminas e que ele poderia muito bem gerir isso. Nath assim o fez e Donna aliviou a pressão sobre Jensen nesse sentido._

_Jensen estava se sentindo sufocado, pressionado, e inquieto. Ele também tinha ataques de raiva quando alguma notícia sobre seu processo saia nos jornais e tudo virava um rebuliço de novo. Isso se devia muito as declarações de Mary que parecia nunca ter fim. Mas Jensen prometeu a Josh que o deixaria tomar conta de tudo. Devido ao escândalo ele perdeu o contrato que estava começando a acontecer na festa, ele perdeu alguns outros contratos de publicidade, mas em compensação tivera outras ofertas que talvez financeiramente compensasse. Mas realmente ele não queria pensar ou falar disso agora, o que irritava Angela ou a deixava frustrada. O filme indie ainda iria acontecer caso o julgamento fosse favorável a Jensen. As filmagens foram adiadas pra depois do julgamento, o que deixou Jensen mais aliviado. Ele queria muito fazer esse papel. E ficou feliz por ao menos uma coisa boa ter se mantido na sua vida._

_E foi num dia muito desgastante que Jared encontrou Jensen em Dallas. Jensen estava entediado, aborrecido e muito nervoso. Jared olhou pra ele e perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Jensen despejou toda sua frustração em cima do amigo. Toda sua angústia. E ao final do desabafo pediu:_

_\- Jare eu preciso de um favor. Na verdade um imenso favor – Jensen o olhou nos olhos e disse – Preciso ir para o Brasil._

_Jared arregalou os olhos e ouviu o que Jensen lhe dizia. Cinco dias depois Jensen entrou num avião em Dallas rumo ao Brasil._

**FLASHBACK OFF**


	16. Chapter 16

Ele continuava recostado no banco do carro, de olhos fechados, tentando fazer com que todas aquelas lembranças fossem novamente embora, que elas sumissem de sua mente. Aquelas lembranças o atormentavam, o deixava extremamente frustrado e agora um novo sentimento se apoderava dele quando ele se lembrava de toda essa sujeira. Esse sentimento se chamava “medo”. Medo de não ganhar o processo, medo de não conseguir limpar seu nome, mas o maior medo de todos era a respeito da reação de Vivian ao se deparar com tudo isso. Jensen sentia um aperto no estômago só de imaginar que essa lama pudesse estragar a pequena trégua que ele havia conseguido com Vivian. Ele ficava apavorado só de pensar que Vivian poderia proibir seu contato com Briana. Ele se contorcia ao imaginar que Vivian tivesse medo, nojo ou desprezo por ele. E mais difícil ainda seria encarar os olhos de Briana e ver que sua pequenina também lhe acusaria. “Sua pequenina”, ele sorriu e em seguida enrugou a testa. Desde quando Jensen passou a considerar Briana como “sua”? Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Notou que estava escurecendo e que estavam chegando próximo ao seu destino. Ele se ajeitou no banco e mal podia esperar pra ver Vivian e Briana de novo.

Jensen deixou sua mochila e seus outros pertences em casa e foi direto pra casa de Vivian. Já estava completamente escuro, mas ele queria fazer uma surpresa pra Briana. Ele esperava sinceramente que Vivian não tivesse outro ataque de raiva ou fosse hostil com ele. Jensen queria apenas dar um abraço em Briana e olhar nos olhos castanhos de Vivian.

Ele chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. Ele então contornou a casa e resolveu entrar pelos fundos. Voltou a chamar e ninguém respondeu. A medida que ele caminhava, ouvia uma música vinda da cozinha. Uma música brasileira, porque ele não entendia nada do que estava sendo falado. Mas tinha uma melodia suave. E quando ele chegou, a porta da cozinha estava aberta, ele entrou devagar, chamando novamente, mas não obteve resposta. A música estava mais alta. Ele parou no batente da porta, se recostou nele e fitou aquela cena linda que lhe encheu o coração de uma ternura imensa. Uma cena que fez Jensen realmente perceber que ele estava totalmente ferrado. Que mesmo que ele quisesse Vivian e Briana não poderiam mais sair de sua vida.

Briana estava sentada no balcão da cozinha, com Vivian a sua frente. Vivian estava usando shorts jeans, uma regata branca, um cordão fininho de ouro, estava descalça e com alguns cachos soltos no coque frouxo que ela tentou fazer. Jensen nunca a achou mais linda do que agora. Briana estava de costas pra ele, colocando confetes, usando sua mão sem gesso enquanto Vivian espalhava uma cobertura de chocolate no bolo. Ambas cantavam a música numa cumplicidade que era tocante.

_Avião sem asa,_   
_fogueira sem brasa,_   
_sou eu assim sem você._   
_Futebol sem bola,_   
_Piu-piu sem Frajola,_   
_sou eu assim sem você._

_Por que é que tem que ser assim_   
_se o meu desejo não tem fim._   
_Eu te quero a todo instante nem mil auto falantes_   
_vão poder falar por mim._

Vivian olhou Briana nos olhos e sorriu. Briana devolveu o sorriso, lambeu os dedinhos que estavam sujos de chocolate e continuou pegando mais confetes e decorando o bolo. Jensen sorriu ao vê-la cantar a música num tom mais alto que Vivian.

 

_Amor sem beijinho,_

_Bochecha sem Claudinho,_   
_sou eu assim sem você._

_Circo sem palhaço,_

_namoro sem amasso,_   
_sou eu assim sem você_

_Tô louca pra te ver chegar,_   
_Tô louca pra te ter nas mãos._   
_Deitar no teu abraço,_   
_Retomar o pedaço que falta no meu coração._

 

Briana mexeu a mão engessada no ritmo da música, Vivian balançou os ombros e inclinou a cabeça. Terminou de espalhar a cobertura, colocou a espátula no balcão, continuou sorrindo ao ver Briana encher o bolo de confete.

 

_Eu não existo longe de você_   
_e a solidão é o meu pior castigo._   
_Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver_   
_mas o relógio tá de mal comigo_   
_Por quê?_   
_Por quê?_

 

Vivian passou o dedo levemente pela cobertura e colocou na boca de sua filha que lambeu tudo. Vivian sorriu a pegou no colo e ficou dançando com ela na cozinha, enquanto cantava. As duas com as testas encostadas e olhando nos olhos uma da outra.

 

_Neném sem chupeta,_   
_Romeu sem Julieta,_   
_sou eu assim sem você._   
_Carro sem estrada,_   
_queijo sem goiabada,_   
_sou eu assim sem você_

 

Briana parou de cantar, deitou sua cabeça no ombro de sua mãe, e ficou quietinha, enquanto Vivian continuava cantando e dançando suavemente com ela pela cozinha de olhos fechados. Vivian abraçava Briana e cantava suavemente no ouvido de Briana. A menina tinha um sorriso inocente e afetuoso no rosto e apertava mais o pescoço da sua mãe enquanto a musica terminava.

_Por que é que tem que ser assim_   
_se o meu desejo não tem fim._   
_Eu te quero a todo instante nem mil auto falantes vão poder_   
_falar por mim_

_Eu não existo longe de você_   
_e a solidão é o meu pior castigo._   
_Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver_   
_mas o relógio tá de mal comigo._

 

Jensen não podia tirar os olhos da cena. Sentiu uma pontada, do que ele pensou ser inveja e algo que ele não pode identificar de imediato. Uma cena tão simples, caseira e íntima. Ele desejou ardentemente fazer parte de tudo aquilo, ele desejou poder enlaçá-las junto a si e dançar junto. Ouvir a voz de Vivian cantando, mesmo que ele não soubesse uma palavra do que ela dizia. Jensen queria apenas ter o carinho e o aconchego daquela voz junto de si. Ele desejou do fundo de sua alma fazer parte de tudo aquilo, fazer parte da vida daquelas duas pessoas que pareciam tão felizes, tão cúmplices e tão unidas. Ele queria poder ter a chance de compartilhar aquela paz e tranqüilidade um dia.

Vivian continuou embalando Briana mesmo quando a música terminou e a menina se aconchegou mais no colo da mãe. Depois de alguns minutos Vivian beijou o rosto de sua filha, a afastou um pouquinho e disse suavemente:

\- E então? O que achou do bolo? Será que Jensen vai gostar?

\- Acho que ele vai gostar sim mamãe – Briana se afastou do pescoço de Vivian e disse sorrindo – He loves chocolate!

\- Você tem toda razão pequenina, eu adoro mesmo! – Jensen disse sorrindo e entrando na cozinha de vez.

Quando Briana ouviu a voz de Jensen, ela pulou do colo da mãe e foi correndo pros braços dele. Ele a pegou no colo e a apertou junto de si, sentindo o cheiro do xampu infantil nos cabelos dela. Ela se agarrou ao pescoço dele e disse junto a seu ouvido:

\- Eu senti tanta saudade de você!

\- Eu também minha princesa, eu também – e devolveu o abraço, apertando-a bem de encontro ao peito e olhando diretamente pra Vivian sorrindo e recebendo de volta um sorriso tímido, que encheu o coração de Jensen de alegria – Oi Viv!

\- Oi Jensen. – Vivian respondeu com uma voz tranqüila.

E ambos ficaram se olhando por uns minutos, até que Briana novamente chamou a atenção de Jensen.

\- Hey, você tirou a barba, Jen! – Briana passava a mãozinha dela sobre o rosto de Jensen – E você ficou mais bonito. Eu gosto mais assim, sabia?

\- Eu sei pequenina, eu sei – Ele sorriu diante do toque carinhoso – eu tirei porque você me pediu, lembra? E eu estava mesmo cansado dela. Dá trabalho demais pra cuidar.

\- Você é um preguiçoso! – e Briana voltou a enlaçar o pescoço dele, dizendo – Eu fiz um bolo de chocolate pra você! Quer dizer... mamãe e eu fizemos. A gente achou que você só iria chegar amanhã pra almoçar. E a gente queria fazer uma surpresa. E eu então disse a ela pra fazer algo com chocolate porque você adora e com você no hospital você poderia querer comer coisa gostosa, porque quando eu fiquei no hospital eu comia só coisa ruim. E por falar em hospital, você ainda está doente? Você vai embora? Você...

\- Briana, querida! Respire, sim? – Vivian se aproximou de Jensen e sua filha – Fale mais devagar e deixe Jensen pensar. Daqui a pouco ele fica tonto com tanta coisa!

\- Não tem problema, Viv. Deixe-a falar. Eu senti falta dessa tagarelice toda – Jensen voltou a olhar pra Briana – Obrigado pelo bolo, princesa. Eu adoro mesmo chocolate. Só resolvi voltar mais cedo porque nada me prendia lá. E não, eu não estou doente. Estou me recuperando muito bem e vou ficar ótimo de vez. E também não vou embora. Fique tranquila, ok?

Vivian sentiu um aperto de emoção no peito quando Jensen disse que voltou porque nada o prendia lá. Também a alegrou o fato dele ter afirmado a Briana que não iria embora. _“Eu posso acreditar nele? Nessas palavras? Um dia eu ousei acreditar e quase fui destruída de tanta dor. E se ele fizer de novo? E pior, se ele machucar a minha filha? O que eu faço?”_ Vivian não podia deixar de pensar nisso. Assim como ela também não podia negar a alegria que invadiu seu peito ao vê-lo entrar por aquela porta, abraçar sua filha de forma tão amorosa e olhar pra ela com os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que ela já viu. E sim, antes de Briana falar ela já tinha visto que ele estava sem barba. E como sempre continuava deslumbrante. Jensen usava jeans, sapatos esportivos, uma camisa preta, algumas pulseiras e um anel simples e barato que, Vivian se lembrava, ele possuía desde quando ela o viu pela primeira vez. Foi um presente de Mackenzie, de quando ele tinha saído do Texas e ido para Los Angeles ser ator. Jensen adorava aquele anel. E quase nunca o tirava do dedo naquela época.

\- Bri, Jensen deve estar cansado, querida. Você o deve estar cansando mais ainda – Vivian tentou convencer sua filha a descer do colo de Jensen, mas a menina grudou mais no pescoço dele – Vamos lá, princesa. Vamos lavar suas mãos. Você está toda melada de chocolate e está sujando Jensen!

\- Viv, tudo bem. Não tem problema, eu não estou tão cansado que não possa segurá-la no colo. E sujeira se tira com água e sabão – Jensen apertou de leve Briana, deu um beijo no cabelo dela e disse pra garotinha – Bri, vamos lavar suas mãos, que eu tenho uma surpresa pra você, pequenina. Eu acho que você vai gostar. O que me diz?

E ele foi caminhando com Briana no colo em direção à pia da cozinha. Ele sentou a menina no balcão e lavou as mãos dela, rindo abertamente das coisas que ela dizia que fez durante sua ausência.

Vivian se recostou no balcão e ficou apenas olhando a afinidade e a desenvoltura dos dois. Eles conversavam como se não houvesse mais ninguém na cozinha, tamanha era a cumplicidade. Ela não pôde deixar de sentir um aperto no peito, uma sensação de perda, como se a menina não fosse mais apenas dela, como se ela estivesse agora dividindo o amor de sua filha com alguém que não tinha sequer o direito de estar ali, quanto mais de “roubar” o amor de sua filha. Vivian sacudiu a cabeça. “Vivian, seja adulta! Aja como uma mulher adulta! Não seja ridícula. Você nunca vai perder o amor de Briana. Ela é sua, deixe de pensar tolices. E tampouco seja injusta, Jensen gosta genuinamente de Bri. Você pode perceber isso nos olhos dele!”. A grande conclusão a que ela chegava nisso tudo é que as coisas estavam se afunilando, estavam ficando mais perturbadoras do que ela queria ou imaginava e que Jensen já fazia parte da vida delas. A grande pergunta que Vivian se fazia era: “Como eu vou encarar de verdade tudo que está acontecendo e que aconteceu?”. Vivian ainda continuava perdida em seus pensamentos quando ouviu um grito alegre de Briana e só então percebeu que nem Jensen e nem Briana estavam mais na cozinha e sim na varanda.

\- Jeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnn! Nooosssssssaaaaa!!! Que coisa linda! – Vivian atravessou a cozinha e foi para a varanda, onde viu Briana saltando no colo de Jensen, que estava sentado no chão ajudando-a a abrir os pacotes – Como você adivinhou que eu sempre quis um desse? Jen, você é o máximo!

Jensen sorria, recebeu o beijo que Briana lhe deu na bochecha e a acomodou no colo, deixando que ela mexesse no presente e tocasse e admirasse tudo. Era um cavalete infantil, ajustável na altura, com uma mesa desmontável que servia de apoio, uma variedade de pincéis e tintas, lápis, lápis de cor, canetinhas, giz de cera, vários tipos de papéis e outra boa quantidade de telas. Briana sorria admirada e encantada e então olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Jensen e disse:

\- Obrigada, Jen. Do fundo do meu coração, obrigada. Você se lembrou de mim na sua viagem! - e os olhos verdes dela brilhavam - Eu prometo que vou pintar um quadro pra você. Você promete que nunca vai jogar fora, mesmo que fique muito feio?

Vivian não pôde segurar o sorriso. Sua filhinha estava feliz. Não apenas pelo presente, mas porque Jensen se lembrou dela durante a viagem e o presente mostrava o quanto ele já conhecia Briana e seus gostos. Vivian viu Jensen olhar por um tempo nos olhos de Briana, sorrir e dizer com muito carinho.

\- Eu jamais acho feio o que você faz, Bri. Nunca vou me desfazer de nada que você tenha me dado. Suas coisas são preciosas para mim, pequenina. Nunca se esqueça disso. – ele sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça dela – E de nada, pequenina. Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Agora você pega esse embrulho que está bem aí na sua frente? Pega pra mim, por favor?

Briana se virou e pegou um pacote que parecia uma caixa de sapato, só que era maior e estava enrolado com um papel azul e um laço dourado. Era meio pesado, mas ela conseguiu pegar.

\- Outro presente, Jen? Pra mim? – a menina arregalava os olhos e sorria feliz – Você trouxe tudo isso pra mim?

\- Bem, esse aqui não é pra você, pequenina – e dizendo isso, olhou para cima e sorriu em direção a Vivian – Esse é pra sua mãe. É algo que eu acho que ela também vai gostar. Achei que parecia muito com ela. Pra você, Viv!

E dizendo isso, Jensen ofereceu o presente a Vivian com o sorriso mais deslumbrante da face da Terra e os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que Vivian já viu. Vivian sentou-se no chão junto deles e pegou o pacote com o coração acelerado.

\- Obrigada, Jensen. Não precisava ter se incomodado. – Vivian não conseguia dizer mais nada. Ela temia que suas emoções a traíssem.

\- Não é incômodo nenhum, Viv. É um prazer. Espero que você goste.

E então ela começou a desfazer o laço e abrir o embrulho. Quando Vivian rasgou o papel e abriu a caixa, ficou muda com o que tinha lá dentro. Seu coração acelerou mais ainda e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. “Ele ainda se lembra!” Foi apenas isso que ela pensou. Dentro da caixa havia uma escultura. Estava esculpida em metal de vários tipos e cores que Vivian desconhecia, mas que brilhavam e refletiam. A escultura mostrava uma mulher sentada de pernas cruzadas com uma criança no colo, segurando um livro. As duas se olhavam e a mulher tocava a ponta do nariz da criança.

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

 

_A noite era de lua cheia. Eles estavam sentados na areia, com o barulho das ondas quebrando bem próximas. A lua refletia na água e o brilho era espetacular. As estrelas brilhavam no céu. Jensen estava recostado numa pedra, tendo Vivian agasalhada nos seus braços, com as costas de encontro ao peito dele. Ele enlaçava sua cintura e beijava os cabelos dela enquanto ela dizia, com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele._

_\- Quando meus pais morreram, eu fiquei muito brava com Deus. Eu tinha apenas sete anos, Jensen. Julian tinha 18 e contava apenas com uma babá pra ajudar. Eu fiquei muito brava com Deus porque Deus levou meu pai e minha mãe embora. Eu chorava todos os dias, porque Julian também não podia ficar o tempo todo comigo. Eu me sentia tão só. Eu queria alguém pra conversar, porque antes eu conversava com Deus, minha mãe me ensinou isso. Só que como eu briguei com Deus eu não conversava mais com Ele. Julian me disse, num dia que eu estava chorando escondida dentro do meu armário: “Viv, converse com sua fada madrinha querida. Ela pode te ajudar, já que eu não posso”. E desde esse dia eu passei a falar com ela. Com minha fada. E foi ela quem me ajudou a perdoar Deus e seguir em frente. Isso pode parecer coisa de criança e uma tremenda bobagem pra muitos, mas eu acredito muito em fadas e no poder que elas têm de fazer milagres._

_Vivian olhou pra cima e viu os olhos de Jensen brilhando para ela. Ele tocou de leve seu rosto, com os dedos acariciando a linha da mandíbula, os olhos e lábios e disse:_

_\- Eu não acho que seja bobagem e muito menos coisa de criança. Eu acho que você apenas acreditou em algo e seguiu adiante. Prova que você acima de tudo é corajosa e cheia de esperança._

_Jensen se inclinou e eles trocaram um beijo lento e apaixonado, tendo as estrelas como testemunhas._

 

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

Vivian acariciou a escultura, passando os dedos pelas bordas. A escultura era de uma fada e ela tinha asas douradas, apenas suas asas eram douradas. E a garotinha no colo dela parecia olhá-la com admiração. Vivian olhou pra Jensen e disse suavemente:

\- Obrigada! É linda! Eu realmente adorei.– ela sorriu e encarou aqueles olhos verdes que andavam povoando seus pensamentos mais que tudo ultimamente – Eu já tenho um lugar pra ela. Vai me ajudar com meus papeis no escritório.

Jensen sorriu e não pôde deixar de sentir seu coração pular uma batida ao encarar aqueles olhos castanhos e a emoção que viu neles. Jensen teve vontade de puxar Vivian e beijar aqueles lábios que estavam entreabertos e sorrindo de forma carinhosa. Ela continuava a passar os dedos pela escultura e respirava lentamente. Briana se levantou do colo dele e se sentou no colo da mãe.

\- Que presente legal, mamãe! Jensen adivinhou que você gosta de fadas – Briana tinha um tom de voz alegre e tocou a escultura – E o negócio é mesmo muito bonito.

\- Sim, é, meu amor – e então ela olhou Jensen novamente nos olhos e disse num tom suave – Eu realmente adorei, Jensen.

Ele devolveu o olhar e apenas sacudiu a cabeça, engolindo em seco.

\- Fico feliz que eu tenha acertado na escolha. Tenho algo pra Nana também. Onde ela está?

\- Ela foi até a casa de umas amigas no vilarejo. Tinha um encontro pra rezar e ela foi lá. Mamãe vai buscá-la mais tarde.

\- Jensen, você já comeu algo? – Vivian perguntou.

\- Ainda não, mas eu vou pra casa tomar um banho e preparar algo. Eu cheguei e vim direto pra cá. Estava com saudades dessa mocinha aqui! – e puxou Briana pro colo, fazendo cócegas nela.

\- Se você quiser, fique com a gente. Eu vou apenas fazer uns sanduíches, porque minhas habilidades culinárias são um desastre, exceto pra lanches e sobremesas – Vivian tinha um tom divertido na voz – e o seu bolo, você só pode comer amanhã!

\- Fica, Jen! Fica! Mamãe faz uns sanduíches frios ótimos! Você vai adorar!

Jensen olhou para Briana e em seguida para Vivian, sorriu e disse, levantando-se:

\- Ok, vamos ver como são esses sanduíches. Mas eu quero ajudar em algo. Tudo bem?

\- Sim, vamos lá pra dentro – Vivian também se levantou e se dirigiu à cozinha – Briana e você podem colocar a mesa e preparar o suco. O que me diz?

\- Por mim tá fechado – e Jensen segurou Briana pela mão, entrando na casa – E você, pequenina?

\- Beleza, Jen!

Enquanto Vivian preparava os sanduíches, Briana ia mostrando a Jensen onde estavam os pratos, copos, talheres e os ingredientes para fazer o suco. Onde ela não alcançava, ele a pegava no colo e deixava que ela pegasse. Eles falavam o tempo todo. Briana perguntando da viagem e ele rindo das coisas que ela disse que estava com vontade de fazer quando tirasse o gesso. Foi através de Briana que Jensen soube que o irmão de Vivian estava chegando, foi por Briana que Jensen soube que Vivian iria escrever um roteiro pra uma atração na TV, foi por Briana que Jensen soube que Vivian ficou doente de tanto trabalhar e foi obrigada por Julian a ir para aquela casa e descansar. Jensen olhou pra Vivian com uma sobrancelha arqueada, perguntando:

\- Você estava tentando o quê, afinal? Ninguém te disse que a gente trabalha pra viver e não vive pra trabalhar? – Jensen falou num leve tom de preocupação, misturado à repreensão.

\- Jensen! O sujo falando do mal lavado! Até parece que você tem muitos dias de folga! - Vivian tentou não parecer tão irritada quanto estava se sentindo e tentou controlar sua voz – Eu sei o que faço da minha vida. Não preciso de Julian me ditando ordens e muito menos você!

Jensen, notando a tensão se aproximando, mudou de assunto e voltou a falar com Briana, enquanto Vivian voltou à preparação dos sanduíches, sacudindo a cabeça.

 _“Ela ainda tem reservas quanto a mim. Isso é apenas uma pequena trégua. Melhor eu pegar leve, antes que a hostilidade volte a imperar. E eu tenho que agradecer e pedir conselhos a Julian. Parece que o cara é o único que consegue domar Vivian. O que eu estou fazendo de errado agora? Que merda eu fiz de tão errado assim? Não foi ela quem sumiu sem dar pistas?”_. Jensen achou melhor tirar essas perguntas da cabeça por enquanto e voltou a se concentrar no que Briana dizia.

Assim que a comida ficou pronta, todos se sentaram à mesa. Briana tagarelando como sempre, contando a Jensen que Vivian só sabia fazer sanduíches e algumas sobremesas. Que Nana até tentava ensiná-la, mas Vivian corria desse serviço e Briana olhava divertida pra sua mãe, como se elas estivessem partilhando um segredo. Vivian sorria de volta e sacudia a cabeça. Jensen se perguntava como seria ter uma relação tão cúmplice e verdadeira assim. Ele olhava uma hora pra Vivian outra hora para Briana e seu coração voltava a se encher de um sentimento terno e protetor em relação a aquelas duas. Briana perguntava a Jensen como era fazer um filme e Jensen dizia a ela que algumas vezes era chato, mas na maioria das vezes era algo muito divertido, principalmente se as coisas corriam bem. Ela perguntou que filmes ele havia feito e ele listou alguns mais conhecidos, vendo Briana perguntar à mãe se ela conhecia algum. Vivian ficou tensa e negou com a cabeça, o que fez Jensen se perguntar qual a razão de tudo isso. A raiva dela era tanta que nunca havia se permitido ver um trabalho dele? Ele realmente não conseguia entender o porquê.

Briana terminou de comer e ficou conversando mais um pouco, felizmente não notando a breve tensão entre eles, o que deixou Jensen aliviado, mas fez com que Vivian falasse apenas monossílabos. Todos tinham terminado de comer, quando Briana disse a Jensen:

\- Jen, vamos ver um filme juntos? Vamos ver Mulan? Você nunca viu comigo!

\- Hey Bri, que tal primeiro a gente ajudar sua mãe com a louça e colocar tudo no lugar? – Jensen perguntou olhando para Briana e depois voltou seu olhar pra Vivian e completou – Depois a gente pode ir ver o filme. Nós três.

\- Hum... É... Não. Quero dizer... Jensen, tudo bem. Não precisa me ajudar aqui. Eu vou só recolher os pratos e colocar na pia. – Vivian estava um pouco nervosa – Fique à vontade se você quiser ir pra sua casa. Você deve estar cansado. Mas eu também não me oponho caso queira ver algo com Briana. Apenas não precisa se preocupar em me ajudar aqui. Eu termino tudo. “Sozinha, por favor. Eu preciso de um tempo sozinha.” Vivian pensava e tentava manter o controle.

Jensen notou que Vivian queria ficar um tempo só e disse:

\- Ok, eu vou ver o filme com essa mocinha aqui – olhou Vivian por mais alguns instantes, depois pegou Briana no colo e foi em direção à sala de TV, dizendo – Vamos lá, vamos ver esse bendito filme que você gosta tanto! Eu quero entender qual a razão disso!

\- Jen, é simples. Mulan é uma mulher que vence os homens! Ela consegue lutar! – Briana dizia animada e Jensen arregalava os olhos – E Mulan consegue isso! Eu adoro quando mulheres vencem os homens!

\- Hey, estou com uma miniatura de feminista aqui?

\- O que é isso, Jen? “Feminista”? – Briana olhou confusa pra ele – É alguém que luta em guerras também?

Jensen gargalhou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Briana:

\- Pode se dizer que é alguém que luta uma guerra, sim. Mas não guerra com armas. Feministas lutam contra o domínio dos homens em geral. Sua mãe ensinou você muito bem, mocinha! Uma mulher moderna e independente. Típico de Vivian!

\- Mamãe é feminista? – Briana não estava entendendo nada – Como ela nunca me disse?

Jensen sorriu de novo e disse:

\- Não sei, Bri, mas não, não acho que Vivian queime sutiãs – e imediatamente se arrependeu do que disse, olhando para a expressão confusa de Briana – Ok, esqueça isso. Vamos ver o filme ou não?

Foi o suficiente para Briana pular do colo dele, correr até a TV e colocar o filme no aparelho de DVD. Jensen se acomodou no sofá, que era uma chaise-longue, e Briana veio e se aconchegou junto dele. Ele a abraçou, deu um leve beijo nos cabelos da menina e se preparou para ver a saga de Mulan. Briana se aninhou mais ainda em Jensen, deu um olhar para o rosto dele e sorriu. Jensen ficou acariciando os cabelos dela enquanto na tela começava o filme que a pequenina tanto gostava.

Vivian estava recolhendo os pratos quando ouviu o som do filme sendo iniciado. Ela se recostou no balcão da cozinha, colocou a mão no peito, no rumo do coração, fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro profundo. _“Eu preciso me controlar. Deus, ele ainda me afeta tanto! Jensen ainda mexe tanto comigo! Por que não consigo simplesmente riscá-lo da minha vida? Por que essa mistura de sentimentos dentro de mim? Essa bagunça que virou meu coração está me deixando cansada, esgotada e muito confusa. Estou perdendo a capacidade de discernir sobre o que é mais acertado a fazer. Estou sendo leviana com os sentimentos de todos? Meus, de Jensen e principalmente de Briana? Como eu vou resolver essa coisa toda? Como Julian vai reagir ao ver Jensen? Como é que Julian verá a relação de Jensen e Briana? O que meu irmão pensará disso tudo? Estarei sendo justa com Julian e principalmente comigo se eu baixar a guarda e aceitar Jensen de novo na minha vida? E Briana nisso tudo? Eu tenho certeza que qualquer decisão que eu tome afetará para sempre a vida da minha filha! Deus! Me ajude! Eu não sei mesmo o que fazer, o que pensar e sentir! Eu quero meu irmão aqui comigo e ao mesmo tempo eu tenho tanto medo do que Julian irá fazer ou pensar! Que droga!”_. Vivian pensava e limpava furiosamente as lágrimas que caíam pelo seu rosto. _“Eu quero tanto me sentar naquele sofá, me aconchegar nos braços dele, tendo Briana perto. Quero tanto poder ter aqueles braços fortes ao meu redor, quero tanto ouvir a voz dele me contando como foi sua viagem, eu quero tanto sentir aquelas mãos no meu corpo de novo. Deus, eu quero tanto poder acreditar nele. Por favor, me ajude! Por favor”_. E Vivian continuava deixando as lágrimas caírem sacudindo a cabeça e ao mesmo tempo se abaixando, sentando no chão, com os joelhos dobrados e apertados junto do seu peito. Ela ficou assim, encolhida, chorando e deixando seus pensamentos virem à tona. Deixando suas emoções aflorarem e serem drenadas, porque tinha certeza de que não teria coragem de encarar Jensen e Briana agora. Só de imaginar que ele estava ali tão perto, tão disponível e ela sem saber se teria forças para se aproximar, se conseguiria atravessar aquela ponte cheia de dores, rancores, medo, sofrimento, perdas, rejeição. Vivian não sabia se algum dia estaria pronta para atravessar a tal ponte, por mais que ela quisesse.

Briana se aconchegou mais no colo de Jensen e ele a envolveu de forma que cabeça da menina ficasse bem acomodada na curva de seu pescoço e ele pudesse ter um braço em volta dela e o outro livre pra manipular o controle remoto e poder fazer carinhos na sua pequenina. Jensen não sabia precisar o momento em que Briana se tornou tão importante para ele, mas sabia de uma coisa: jamais poderia ficar sem aquela menina nos seus braços de novo. Não conseguia sequer imaginar como lidaria com uma possível separação, uma possível distância. Estar ali com ela lhe trazia uma felicidade e um medo terrível ao mesmo tempo. Felicidade por ter descoberto que podia amar alguém sem reservas, sem medos e sem cobranças. Medo porque isso talvez pudesse destruí-lo, uma vez que ele não tinha nenhum direito de participar da vida dessa criança. Vivian poderia simplesmente tirá-la dele. Jensen sentiu uma dor no coração que o fez estremecer. Apertou Briana junto de si e pousou seus lábios na testa de menina. Briana olhou para ele com olhos verdes brilhantes e sorriu, voltando a se aconchegar no colo dele. _“Eu não vou pensar nisso. Isso não vai acontecer. Vivian não fará isso comigo. Não fará isso com sua filha. Por mais que me odeie, ela não vai machucar a própria filha”._ E diante desse pensamento, Jensen deu um sorriso triste. “Eu nem sei a razão de tanto ódio, de tanta raiva e ressentimento. Se eu soubesse, talvez pudesse consertar as coisas e nós poderíamos resolver essa tensão constante. E Deus! O que Vivian iria pensar se soubesse da bagunça que está minha vida? Como Vivian reagiria diante de tantas acusações? Eu estou mesmo numa situação difícil! Preciso pensar numa solução pra tanta bagunça!”. Jensen foi tirado de seus pensamentos por Briana.

\- Eu não gosto dessa parte do filme! Mulan está tão triste! Ela não quer se casar! E ela tem medo de não ser uma boa filha e quer fazer seus pais felizes – Briana levantou o olhar pra ele e continuou – Eu acho que sou uma boa filha, não é, Jen? Acho que faço mamãe feliz e se eu tivesse um pai, ele também estaria feliz, não é?

\- Claro que você é uma ótima filha! Sua mãe tem muito orgulho de você, pode apostar! Vivian não poderia ter uma filha mais linda e adorável – Jensen sorriu e tocou a ponta do nariz dela – E você com certeza faz todos felizes, não apenas sua mãe. Você faz Nana feliz, faz seu tio feliz. Você me faz feliz, pequenina.

E novamente Jensen sentiu uma ternura imensa envolvê-lo ao ver aquela criança sorrir de forma tão aberta, de forma tão inocente e amorosa.

\- Você também me faz feliz, Jen! Eu adoro você! – e dizendo isso, voltou a se encolher no colo dele e continuou assistindo ao filme.

Jensen resolveu mandar seus pensamentos para longe e apenas apreciar a alegria e satisfação ao ver aquela criança aconchegada junto de si. Aqueles bracinhos descansando em seu peito, o cheiro de xampu infantil que penetrava suas narinas e a felicidade imensa que invadia seu coração. Só faltava uma pessoa ali para completar a felicidade de Jensen. Apenas uma pessoa. Uma pessoa de cabelos e olhos castanhos, que nesse exato momento estava ali bem perto, do outro lado da parede, mas ao mesmo tempo tão inalcançável e tão distante. _“Eu só queria tê-la aqui também! Apenas isso. Eu só queria que Vivian estivesse aqui, pra que eu pudesse envolvê-la em meus braços. Nada mais_ ”. Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e prestou atenção ao filme.

Um tempo depois, Briana se mexeu no seu colo e bocejou. Jensen acariciou os cabelos dela e disse baixinho:

\- Quer ir pra cama, pequenina? Você parece com sono.

\- Não, não quero. Quero ficar aqui com você. Eu estava com tanta saudade! – Briana enlaçou o pescoço de Jensen e continuou – Eu não quero sair do seu colo. Posso ficar?

\- Claro que pode! Você pode ficar no meu colo o quanto quiser, a hora que quiser. – Jensen abraçou Briana de volta – E tudo bem, vamos continuar vendo o filme, certo?

E eles continuaram num silencio confortável. Apenas apreciando as aventuras da menina chinesa que contrariou as ordens e as tradições de seu país para poder fazer algo por seus pais e por si própria. Jensen continuou com o braço esquerdo em volta de Briana, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os cabelos dela. Jensen sentia que a menina estava se entregando ao sono. Seu corpinho estava relaxando e o peso podia ser sentido. Sua respiração estava ficando tranqüila. Jensen acariciou novamente o cabelo de Briana e disse baixinho:

\- Você se tornou tão importante pra mim que eu não sei nem o que pensar e como reagir a isso, pequenina – respirou fundo – eu nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir isso. Eu não entendo o que significa isso, o porquê de tudo isso, eu só sei que eu gosto e não quero perder isso. Bri, eu amo você! Com toda a força do meu coração. E amo sua mãe. Amo tanto vocês que eu não sei o que fazer nesse exato momento.

Jensen tomou outra respiração profunda, fez uma pausa e continuou seu monólogo, ainda acariciando os cabelos de Briana. Não percebendo que Vivian entrava na sala. Ela simplesmente parou e não pôde deixar de ouvir o que ele dizia, mesmo Jensen usando um tom de voz baixo e emocionado.

\- Conhecer sua mãe foi uma das melhores coisas da minha vida. Vivian sempre teve uma energia pulsante, um bom humor inigualável, tranquilidade e praticidade de dar inveja a qualquer um. Quando eu a vi naquele depósito, naquela maldita festa, eu só pensei que queria muito conhecê-la melhor. E depois que pude fazer isso, eu simplesmente me encantei por aquela mulher linda que estava bem ali, na minha frente. Tivemos momentos ótimos juntos, que eu guardo no fundo do meu coração, como umas das melhores coisas que me aconteceram. E então, de repente, acabou. Tudo. As ligações, as conversas, o contato. Quando eu voltei pra Los Angeles, Vivian tinha ido embora sem ao menos dizer uma palavra. Eu a procurei, mas não tive respostas. Eu fiquei meio perdido e com um buraco dentro de mim. Mas segui adiante. E às vezes eu me perguntava onde ela estaria, o que estaria fazendo e por quê ela tinha ido embora daquele jeito. Tantas vezes eu senti uma saudade que chegava a doer. Quando eu a reencontrei aqui, meu coração queria explodir e eu não entendia por quê, não compreendia. E então havia você também, pequenina. Essa menina linda que roubou pra sempre uma parte do meu coração. Sim, porque hoje ele é dividido em dois: uma parte da Viv e outra da Bri – Jensen sorriu, abraçou Briana de leve e continuou – Eu só queria entender o que há de errado, sabia? Apenas isso.

Jensen fez uma pequena pausa. Inclinou de leve a cabeça e disse ainda:

\- Hum... Posso te pedir um favor, pequenina? Você me ajuda? Ajude-me com sua mãe, sim? Eu me sinto um cara patético conversando com uma criança adormecida e ainda por cima implorando ajuda a essa criança, mas Bri, eu simplesmente não sei mais o que fazer. Eu não sei mais como me aproximar da sua mãe. Eu não sei mais como fazer com que ela entenda que eu estou louco por ela. E acho que sempre estive, só não sabia ainda. Mas agora eu sei e não quero perdê-la. Não quero perder nenhuma das duas. Nem você e nem ela. Então minha pequenina, por favor, me ajude?

Jensen fechou os olhos e pousou outro beijo na testa de Briana. Em seguida, recostou a cabeça no sofá. Vivian lutou para segurar as lágrimas. Estava cansada de chorar. Não aguentava mais essa ciranda emocional que virou sua vida nas últimas semanas. Ela precisava acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. E depois de ouvir o que Jensen disse, Vivian estava mais certa do que nunca que as coisas não poderiam simplesmente continuar do jeito que estavam. De jeito nenhum. Ela não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou parada, recostada no batente da porta. Absorvendo todas aquelas palavras. Vivian resolveu manifestar sua presença, entrando definitivamente na sala. Aproximou-se do sofá e ficou um tempo ali, parada, apenas observando Jensen, que estava de olhos fechados e respirando tranquilamente. Ela notou as linhas de cansaço no rosto dele e sentiu uma vontade absurda de tocar naquele rosto, beijar aqueles lábios e fazer todo aquele cansaço ir embora. Jensen abriu os olhos e Vivian viu neles uma infinidade de emoções. E algo se retorceu dentro dela. Algo que ela julgava esquecido e completamente enterrado. Algo que ela não sentia desde que ela e Jensen estiveram juntos, tanto tempo atrás. Jensen fixou seu olhar no dela e não disse uma palavra. Não se sabe por quanto tempo ficaram assim, se encarando, se avaliando, se reconhecendo. As emoções estavam no ar e se alguém pudesse entrar nesse exato momento na sala, poderia sentir isso. Poderia sentir que naquele exato momento muitas coisas se passavam ali. Saudade, desejo, questionamentos, ressentimento, mágoas, dúvidas. Mas havia algo mais. Havia algo superior a tudo. Havia amor. Um amor contido e louco pra explodir, mas que não tinha achado a saída. Ainda não. O momento foi quebrado por um gemido. Vivian deu um leve salto e Jensen apenas olhou para o próprio colo.

\- Eu... eu... é... - Vivian colocava nervosamente o cabelo atrás da orelha e dizia – Preciso colocar Briana na cama. E você deve estar cansado.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem. Vou descansar já. – Jensen se mexeu com cuidado para não acordar a menina – Quer que eu a carregue pra você? Posso levá-la pra cama?

\- Claro Jensen, claro que você pode – Vivian se afastou do sofá e disse – Apenas me siga, certo? Vou te mostrar o quarto dela.

Jensen se levantou pegando Briana cuidadosamente no colo e foi seguindo Vivian pelo corredor até chegar ao quarto da menina. Ele esperou até que Vivian arrumasse a cama e depositou Briana suavemente no colchão. Abaixou-se, deu um leve beijo na testa da garotinha e disse:

\- Durma com os anjos, pequenina. – Levantou-se e virou-se pra Vivian – Obrigado, Viv.

\- Obrigado? Pelo que? – Vivian estava um pouco confusa.

\- Pelo delicioso jantar – e Jensen olhou fundo nos olhos dela e em seguida olhou para Briana, adormecida na cama e completou suavemente, olhando de volta para Vivian – e acima de tudo muito obrigado por me deixar participar da vida dela. E dizendo isso, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, deu um meio sorriso e saiu silenciosamente do quarto. Vivian ficou ali, parada, apenas olhando aquele homem ir embora e se perguntando que diabos ela iria fazer dali pra frente.

 

**TBC......**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música: Assim sem você (original de Claudinho)  
> Cantando: Adriana Calcanhoto


	17. Chapter 17

Era bom tirar férias. Muito bom. E o melhor de tudo era poder compartilhar essas férias com as pessoas que amava. Ele estava ansioso para ver Vivian e Briana. Fazia três meses que não via sua irmã e sua sobrinha. Não via Vivian desde que ela estava se matando para terminar aquele maldito livro e entregar no prazo. Só Deus sabe como ele não pegou um avião quando Nicholas ligou e disse que ela estava no hospital, esgotada e com uma crise de estafa. Só Deus sabe como ele aguentou esperar tanto para poder ver com seus próprios olhos que sua irmãzinha estava bem. Sorriu ao se lembrar de Briana. Queria tanto sentir aqueles braços em volta de seu pescoço novamente, ouvir aquele riso de novo, receber beijos na bochecha e carregá-la pendurada no colo. Sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu ao se lembrar das promessas que tinha feito a ela sobre o que eles iriam fazer juntos nessas férias. Briana tinha dito que havia feito uma lista e Julian não via a hora de começar a executar cada item dela. O primeiro tópico da lista, segundo Briana, era um churrasco e o segundo era acampar. Os outros, ela disse que mostraria depois.

Ele entrou no condomínio e notou que a casa ao lado da casa dele e de Vivian estava alugada. Não tinha nenhum carro lá, mas havia luzes acessas. Pensou consigo mesmo que depois iria se apresentar aos novos vizinhos. Mas agora precisava dormir. Tinha dirigido por horas, estava cansado ainda da viagem e seu corpo ainda não tinha se acostumado ao fuso horário. Julian tinha tirado 3 meses de férias. Ele merecia isso. Fazia anos que não sabia o que eram “férias” e então agora ele só queria curtir sua família. Apenas isso. Soltou um suspiro cansado quando parou com o carro na garagem. Olhou para o banco do passageiro e sorriu ao ver Nicholas dormindo. Esticou a mão e ajeitou os cabelos dele, que caíam sobre a testa, e tocou de leve no ombro de seu namorado.

\- Nick? Ei, Nick, acorde. Chegamos. – continuou ajeitando os cabelos e sorria diante da carranca que se formava. – Vamos, acorde. E deixe essa carranca pra lá. Que tal a gente dormir na nossa cama ao invés daquele banco desconfortável?

\- Hum... Uma proposta pra lá de irrecusável! E eu acho que posso pensar em algo mais que dormir, hein? – Nicholas olhou para Julian e disse sorrindo – Ou você está cansado demais?

\- Eu nunca estou cansado demais pra você! Sabe disso – inclinou e deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Nicholas – mas não se esqueça que temos Briana agora. E ela ainda não tem noção de “tenho que bater na porta antes de entrar”.

\- Certo, eu te perdoo, apenas porque é Bri. Caso contrário, você não me escapava, meu descobridor dos setes mares!

\- Que coisa mais ridícula, Nick! Pare de me chamar disso! – Julian abriu a porta do carro e disse sorrindo, já indo em direção à casa – Tire as malas, eu já estou entrando.

Nicholas sacudiu a cabeça e abriu o porta-malas do carro para tirar as coisas deles de lá, vendo Julian seguir em direção aos fundos da casa, quase correndo. Com certeza ele estava ansioso para ver a irmã. Julian nunca iria perder o sentimento de posse para com Vivian. Nunca. Mas Nicholas não podia deixar de entender perfeitamente a razão de tudo isso. Os dois eram tão unidos, que qualquer tentativa de se meter no meio ia resultar em desastre. Então ele apenas aprendeu a dividir Julian com Vivian e Briana. E sorriu ao se lembrar da garotinha. Também estava com saudades dela.

Julian entrou na casa e notou que estava imersa em penumbra. Apenas algumas lâmpadas de abajures estavam acesas em alguns lugares. A casa estava silenciosa. Ele entrou e viu que Vivian estava dormindo, encolhida no sofá. O coração de Julian apertou. Imediatamente sentiu que algo estava incomodando sua irmã. Vivian só se encolhia assim quando estava com problemas. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda, se abaixou e afastou os cabelos do rosto da irmã, acariciando levemente suas bochechas. Ela se mexeu, gemeu e disse:

\- Jensen...

Julian ficou tenso num segundo. Ouvir aquele nome lhe provocava arrepios na coluna e uma vontade insana de socar a criatura o invadia de novo. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo que eles superaram e vivenciaram, a simples menção do nome daquele ser lhe provocava repulsa e raiva. Mas ele se controlou, não era hora pra isso. Julian queria apenas abraçar Vivian, apenas isso.

\- Hey Vi... Acorda, maninha. Eu cheguei, estou aqui – e tocava os ombros dela até que ela abriu os olhos. Ele então sorriu e disse – Olá, monstrinha.

\- Ju, você chegou! – E Vivian se atirou nos braços do irmão – Que saudade! Como você está?

Julian apertou a irmã nos braços, beijou o rosto dela e disse:

\- Eu estou bem, muito bem. E também estava morrendo de saudades. E acima de tudo estava morto de preocupação!

\- Desculpe, Ju, mesmo. Mas agora já passou. Tudo está bem. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe – E se aconchegou junto dele, como uma criança – Eu senti tanto sua falta! Que bom que está aqui!

\- Eu também senti falta de vocês! E sim, estou aqui e vou ficar por uns dias. Apenas depois de um tempo é que Nicholas e eu viajaremos. E eu só vou se tiver a certeza que você está 100%. Você não vai me enganar, mocinha.

\- Ok, eu não vou te enganar – Vivian se afastou um pouco de Julian. E ela soube imediatamente que ele sentia o que ela estava passando. Eles se conheciam muito bem. Vivian perguntou – E Nicholas, onde ele está?

\- Eu estou bem aqui. Seu irmão, o folgado, me deixou trazer todas as malas – Nicholas disse num tom divertido – Mas eu o perdoo apenas porque é você! Olá, Viv!

Vivian se desprendeu dos braços de Julian e correu para abraçar Nicholas.

\- Nick!! É bom te ver em outro local que não seja aquele hospital! – Vivian deu um selinho nos lábios de seu cunhado – E sim, eu fico feliz que eu valha mais que uma mala!

\- Vivian Veiga, que menina petulante! – Nick disse, indo em direção ao outro sofá, já que Vivian já estava praticamente grudada a Julian de novo – E onde está Bri?

\- Bri está dormindo. Ela teve um dia cheio hoje. Estava cansada – olhou pra Julian e disse – Ela está louca pra te ver. Pra ver vocês. E mais ansiosa ainda pra mostrar o gesso no braço.

\- E sobre isso. Ela está mesmo bem, Vi? Nada mais sério mesmo? – Julian não conseguia esconder a preocupação – Você tem certeza?

\- Julian Veiga, vai querer me ensinar a cuidar da minha filha agora? – Vivian dizia isso com um olhar interrogativo e com uma leve advertência na voz – Você vai começar?

Nicholas apenas os olhava com um sorriso divertido. Julian, por vezes, ainda não entendia que Vivian havia crescido, que ela tinha uma vida, que era uma mulher adulta, que sabia muito bem cuidar de sua filha. Julian simplesmente na maioria das vezes não conseguia controlar seu lado superprotetor. E as discussões entre os dois, entre Vivian e Julian, eram no mínimo divertidas.

\- Ok, ok. Não vou falar mais nada. Estou muito cansado pra isso – ele se levantou soltando um suspiro – Agora vou passar no quarto da minha sobrinha, dar-lhe um beijo e ir pro meu quarto. Preciso descansar e estar em forma pra “maratona de férias de Briana”.

Nicholas se levantou sorrindo, Vivian sorriu também e viu Julian seguir em direção ao quarto de Briana. Ele parou no meio do caminho e disse a Vivian:

\- Você não vai dormir? Vai ficar aí como um zumbi?

\- Eu vou daqui a pouco, Ju. Eu prometo. Só vou ver um pouco de TV até o sono chegar. Vai descansar porque você vai ter que ter pique pra aguentar Bri. Você sabe que não consigo segurá-la por muito tempo.

\- Eu sei – Julian a olhou e disse sorrindo – Boa noite, Vi. Não fique a noite toda acordada, ok? Temos um churrasco marcado para amanhã.

Nicholas acompanhou Julian e eles foram até o quarto de Briana. Quando Julian viu aquela criança dormindo, com um semblante tão tranquilo, seu coração se encheu de uma ternura e um amor imenso. Por vezes, isso o assustava. O que ele sentia por Briana o assustava como o inferno, porque ele sabia que essa menininha era um dos seus mais preciosos bens, o outro sendo Vivian. E Julian, só de imaginar que alguém pudesse feri-las, tinha ímpetos tão violentos que ficava incomodado consigo mesmo, afinal nunca fora um sujeito agressivo ou violento, mas Vivian e Briana tinham o poder de fazer aflorar isso nele. As duas sempre iriam ser a prioridade de Julian. Desde que seus pais morreram, ele tinha colocado Vivian acima de qualquer coisa e desde que Briana nascera, a garotinha também assumira um lugar muito importante. Vivian e Briana eram tudo pra ele, elas eram parte dele. E ele agradecia a Deus todos os dias por tê-las em sua vida. Agradecia por elas e por Nicholas. Julian se abaixou e depositou um beijo na testa de sua sobrinha. _“Eu te adoro, meu anjo_ ”. Em seguida, tomou a mão de Nicholas na sua e seguiram para o quarto deles. Vivian se recostou de novo no sofá, apenas imaginando qual seria a reação de Julian ao ver que Jensen estava ali, na casa ao lado.

 

**XXXXXxxxXXXXX**

 

O sol estava ficando insuportavelmente quente. E era melhor ele seguir para casa se não quisesse ficar como um pimentão vermelho. Mesmo que estivesse passado protetor solar, já era hora de voltar. Ele já estava caminhando na beirada do lago havia bastante tempo. Precisava tomar sua medicação e comer algo. Não precisava de uma recaída agora, que sua saúde estava voltando aos trilhos de novo. E uma insolação não estava nos planos. Decididamente não. Ele então se virou e tomou o rumo de sua casa. _“Casa. Desde quando? Desde quando eu passei a considerar esse lugar como casa? Eu acho que desde que duas mulheres lindas invadiram minha vida”_. Jensen caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda e sorria diante da constatação. Continuava seu caminho em direção à casa, alheio a tudo ao seu redor. Até que sentiu alguém agarrar suas pernas e ele quase perder o equilíbrio.

\- Jen!! Ainda bem que te achei! – Briana se afastou dele e dizia rapidamente – Tio Julian chegou e ele vai fazer um churrasco. Eu quero que você vá. Eu já disse a ele que tenho um convidado e ele disse que tudo bem. Você vai, não é?

\- Hey, vamos por partes! – Jensen pegou Briana no colo e deu um beijo na bochecha dela – Em primeiro lugar: bom dia! Em segundo lugar: que bom que seu tio chegou. E em terceiro lugar: eu não sei se seria uma boa ideia eu me meter no meio de vocês hoje. Então obrigado pelo convite, mas acho que não vou.

\- Poxa, Jen! Você me prometeu que comeria um churrasco! – Briana franzia a testa e Jensen pôde ver que a menininha estava brava. O que fez Jensen sorrir, ao ver o brilho nos olhos dela - E eu já perguntei a Tio Julian e ele disse que está tudo bem. Qual o problema?

Jensen franziu os lábios e disse cuidadosamente:

\- Você falou com sua mãe? Talvez ela queira apenas vocês da família. Eu juro que não fico bravo nem nada. Eu irei num outro churrasco, prometo.

\- Não! Não! Você disse que iria! – Briana estava mesmo brava – E minha mãe está dormindo, porque ela não dormiu bem à noite. Tio Julian disse pra deixá-la dormir. Por isso falei com ele primeiro. E ele concordou. E você sabe que mamãe agora gosta de você! Faz tempo que vocês não brigam! Vamos lá, Jensen, eu quero que você conheça meu tio! E Nick!

Jensen se perguntou quem era Nick. Mas ficou quieto. Olhou nos olhos de Briana e não conseguiu resistir mais.

\- Ok, eu vou. Mas não vou demorar muito, certo? Vou conhecer seu tio, experimentar esse tão falado churrasco e depois vou pra casa. E antes de eu ir pra sua casa, preciso tomar um banho, está bem? – Jensen olhou Briana que ainda continuava com uma carranca – Vamos lá, Bri! Desfaça a cara feia! Estamos combinados?

Briana fez um muxoxo, mas acabou aceitando. Jensen fez cócegas nela e o momento “estou brava com você” passou completamente. Eles seguiram em direção à casa, conversando e Briana ainda estava no colo de Jensen quando eles chegaram até a casa dele.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho e depois vou pra lá, certo? – Jensen disse, colocando a menina no chão e dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

\- Ok, eu vou esperar. E... Jen? – Briana tinha um tom divertido – Eu sei que você não vai demorar, mas se quiser pode ir com roupa de piscina. Eu acho que Nick vai te jogar na água!

E Briana saiu correndo, deixando Jensen se perguntando de novo quem diabos era Nick.

 

**XXXXXxxxXXXXX**

 

À medida que Jensen seguia em direção à casa de Vivian ele pôde ouvir os sons. De música. De risos. As risadas podiam ser ouvidas desde o jardim. Um riso infantil, um riso masculino, outra voz masculina e outra risada alegre e despretensiosa de uma mulher.

Jensen não sabia dizer por quê estava tão nervoso. Não sabia dizer por que um leve nó se formava no seu estômago, com a possibilidade de conhecer o irmão de Vivian. Afinal era apenas um cara, um homem que Jensen só havia visto por fotos e ouvido falar por meio de Briana. E Jensen realmente não entendia. _“Deixe de ser ridículo, Ackles! Você é um homem feito! Já enfrentou coisas mais intimidantes que isso e sempre se saiu bem! Desde quando você fica se borrando nas calças com a possibilidade de conhecer alguém? Você enfrenta hordas de fãs, de jornalistas, de gente desconhecida e sempre lidou com isso. Deixe de bobagens!”_. E Jensen sacudia a cabeça e tentava mandar a apreensão infundada para longe. Mas em seguida a realidade da coisa o atingia em cheio e o nó voltava a se formar. _“Certo! É apenas o irmão da mulher que você ama. É apenas o cara que é praticamente o pai da garotinha que você aprendeu a amar. E por alguma estranha razão eu tenho a certeza que a hostilidade de Vivian para comigo vai ser nada se comparada a de seu irmão. E eu não faço ideia do que se passa! Merda!”_. Jensen cerrava os dentes e continuava seu caminho.

Assim que chegou à casa de Vivian, ele suspirou e se dirigiu para os fundos da casa, que era de onde vinha o barulho e com certeza era onde eles estavam reunidos. Jensen focou seu pensamento em Briana e disse a si mesmo que era por ela, por Bri, que ele estava fazendo isso e o sorriso no rosto dela valeria a pena.

Ele foi se aproximando e parou, observando a cena que acontecia à sua frente. Havia um homem na churrasqueira, mexendo com várias coisas lá, de costas. Jensen notou que ele tinha uma tatuagem de um anjo com as asas abertas, que ocupava praticamente a extensão toda de suas costas. Tinha cabelos castanhos curtos, era bastante musculoso e acompanhava a música que estava tocando, da qual Jensen não entendia uma palavra. Havia outro homem dentro da piscina. Esse tinha os cabelos mais compridos, era magro, menos musculoso e que estava rindo de algo que Briana tinha dito a ele. Briana estava de biquíni, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e ria abertamente de algo que o sujeito respondeu. A garotinha estava fora da piscina por causa do gesso e parecia se divertir atirando coisas para o sujeito pegar no fundo da piscina.

Vivian estava sentada numa cadeira próxima a Briana, fora da água também, de óculos escuros, cabelos presos num coque frouxo, com um biquíni branco que ressaltava seu bronzeado e o corpo esbelto e ria junto com Briana e o outro sujeito. Jensen sentiu uma vontade louca de beijá-la e uma inveja danada daquele homem que conseguia fazer Vivian sorrir daquele jeito. Ficou um tempo observando a cena e se sentiu um completo intruso ali. Aquele era um momento muito familiar, muito íntimo e Jensen resolveu dar meia volta e ir embora. Ele se entenderia com Briana depois. Mas seu pensamento não foi tão rápido quanto sua ação, porque nesse momento Briana o viu parado na varanda e soltou um grito, agitando as mãos, inclusive o braço com gesso e foi correndo em direção a ele. Jensen não tinha como escapar e sorriu. Desceu os degraus, abrindo os braços para recebê-la. Briana se jogou nos braços dele e ele a pegou no colo, abraçando-a e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Você chegou! Achei que eu iria ter que buscar você! – Briana disse, beijando-o de volta. – Venha, vamos! Eu quero que você conheça Nick e tio Julian!

\- Ok, vamos. – Jensen deu um sorriso e seguiu com a menina no colo.

Assim que Vivian viu Jensen, ela se levantou num pulo e Jensen podia jurar que ela empalideceu por um momento. O homem dentro da piscina se aproximou da borda, inclinou a cabeça e deu um sorriso simpático em direção a Jensen. Nesse momento, o homem que estava na churrasqueira falava algo com Briana e se virava:

\- Hey Bri, até que enfim seu convid... – Julian parou imediatamente o que estava falando, fechou a cara e disse num tom de voz perigosamente baixo – O que significa isso?

Vivian se aproximou de Julian, tentando segurar seu braço, impedindo-o de partir para cima de Jensen, enquanto Nicholas saía da piscina, ao notar que algo estava errado.

\- Tio Julian, esse é meu amigo Jensen Ackles. Você sabia que ele é ator e faz esses filmes bacanas que passam no cinema? – Briana falava animada no colo de Jensen, não notando que o clima tinha ficado tenso de repente – Ele é meu convidado e uma pessoa muito legal. Jen, esse é meu tio Julian e aquele é Nick.

Julian respirava pesadamente, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para se controlar, enquanto Vivian se aproximava dele e dizia baixinho:

\- Ju, por favor, por favor. – Ela tocava em seu braço e continuava – Confie em mim, por favor.

Julian ainda tomava profundas respirações, ficando vermelho, cerrando os punhos, num nítido esforço para se controlar. E então Nicholas entendeu imediatamente o que se passava. “Ok, as coisas vão esquentar. Jensen Ackles! Quem diria? Preciso tirar Briana daqui. Agora!”. Nicholas saiu da piscina, foi em direção a Jensen e disse:

\- Prazer, Sr. Ackles. – Nicholas disse, tentando tirar Briana do colo de Jensen – Hey, Bri, que bom que seu convidado chegou. Posso te pedir um favor, princesa? Vamos ali no lago comigo buscar um presente natureba pro seu tio?

\- Ah, Nick. Jen chegou agora e eu quero ficar com ele! – ela resistiu em sair do colo de Jensen.

\- Eu sei, pequenina, mas olha, vai ser rápido. E quem sabe você consegue algo pro Jensen também, hein? O que me diz? – Nicholas tinha os braços estendidos para a menina e ficou olhando enquanto ela falava com Jensen.

\- Tudo bem? Eu posso ir com Nick? Você não fica chateado? Eu prometo trazer algo bem bonito pra você!

\- Ok, pequenina, pode ir. – Jensen percebeu que o homem queria apenas tirar Briana de perto do clima tenso e deu um sorriso a Nick em agradecimento – Não estou chateado. Está tudo bem.

Briana deu um outro beijo no rosto de Jensen e foi com Nick para o lago. Jensen ficou olhando Briana se afastar. Então virou-se e cruzou os braços no peito, olhando pra Vivian e Julian alternadamente, sem entender nada. Ele notou que Vivian falava baixinho com seu irmão e Jensen não entendia o que eles conversavam. Ele só notou que os olhos de Julian, no mesmo tom de castanho de Vivian, brilhavam furiosos. E então alterou a voz com Vivian, o que fez Jensen agir.

\- Hey, eu acho que podemos conversar. Talvez se alguém me explicar o...

Julian avançou para cima de Jensen, falando furiosamente:

\- Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você, seu filho da puta! Eu não vou sequer tolerar sua presença no mesmo metro quadrado que eu estou! E muito menos deixar você se aproximar da minha irmã e da minha sobrinha, seu canalha!

Algo se revoltou dentro de Jensen e ele disparou:

\- Eu não te dou o direito de falar comigo nesse tom! E tampouco o direito de usar esses termos pra se referir a mim! – Jensen revidou, num tom de voz raivoso - Eu não te conheço, portanto trate de se mostrar ao menos civilizado e converse feito gente! Não vou tolerar insultos vindos de você!

\- Ah, é? E quem você pensa que é pra tolerar alguma coisa, seu desgraçado? Quem você sequer imagina que é, seu pedaço de merda insignificante?

\- Eu já disse e vou repetir: contenha suas palavras! É o último aviso – Jensen respirava pesadamente e estava vermelho de raiva – Caso você não modere suas palavras e seu tom de voz, eu não respondo por mim!

\- Como é? O que você está dizendo? Você está me ameaçando? É isso?

Nesse momento Vivian se colocou no meio dos dois e disse num tom de voz alto e irado:

\- Parem os dois! Já! Agora! Que droga! – Ela se virou pra Julian – Ju, eu estou te pedindo: por favor, confie em mim! – em seguida pra Jensen – Jensen, por favor, volte pra sua casa. Eu falo com você depois.

\- Isso, corre! Foge! Aja como o covarde que você é, seu filho de uma puta! – Julian cuspiu as palavras, com nojo evidente na voz.

Os olhos verdes de Jensen então brilharam como duas facas afiadas e ele perdeu todo o resto de controle que tinha e voou para cima de Julian, não se importando que Vivian estivesse ali. Ele empurrou o homem, que caiu no chão. Jensen se abaixou, colocou um joelho no peito dele, um braço segurando o pescoço e disse com fúria na voz e olhos flamejando:

\- Da próxima vez que você me chamar de covarde eu arrebento com sua cara! Não me interessa se você é irmão de Viv ou tio de Bri. Eu vou acabar com você! Eu já disse: eu não te conheço e você não me conhece. Eu não te dou o direito de sequer colocar meu nome na sua boca! Lave essa sua boca maldita antes de sequer pensar em pronunciar meu nome! – Jensen o apertou de novo no pescoço e pressionou o joelho mais forte em seu peito – Agradeça a Vivian e a Bri por eu não fazer isso agora! E quer saber? Vá pro inferno! Eu não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo acusações de um monte de bosta como você! Eu não fiz nada de errado, porra! Estou cansado de ouvir acusações de todos os lados, sem nem saber o que foi que eu fiz! E de agora em diante, eu exijo explicações sobre isso! Entendeu, Sr. Julian Veiga?

Jensen soltou Julian e se levantou, ofegante e corado de raiva. Ele se afastou, enquanto Vivian ia para junto do irmão. Fechou os olhos e tentou se controlar. Quando Jensen abriu os olhos e se voltou para conversar com Vivian, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Julian estava abraçando Vivian, que soluçava em seus braços. Mas foi algo nas costas nuas de Vivian que chamou a atenção de Jensen. Duas palavras estavam tatuadas nas costas dela. Dois nomes. Em um, bem próximo à borda do biquíni, próximo à região lombar, bem embaixo, na região sacral, estava escrito “Briana”. E no outro, mais em cima, próximo ao pescoço, onde apenas com o cabelo levantado como ela estava agora ele podia ver, estava escrito _“Lucca, amor eterno”_. Jensen fixou o olhar nas duas tatuagens e algo apertou seu peito. Nesse momento, ele não estava se importando nem com Julian, nem com as barbaridades que ambos fizeram. Nesse momento, apenas uma coisa pulsava dentro dele e Jensen tinha o olhar fixado naquele nome tatuado no pescoço de Vivian. “Esse Lucca de novo. E ela ama esse cara. Quem diabos é esse desgraçado, filho duma mãe, que roubou Vivian de mim?Eu estou andando em círculos aqui!”. Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e falou para Vivian, numa voz suave e baixa, com um tom de derrota que apertou o coração de Vivian:

\- Viv, por favor, me perdoe. Eu não vim aqui pra isso. Eu nem sequer queria vir aqui. Eu não quero te machucar, nem machucar Bri. Mas eu não vou tolerar ser agredido assim. Eu já aguentei o suficiente. Eu juro que não sei o que se passa aqui. Não vou me desculpar por nada do que disse, do que fiz. Eu não vou!! – Jensen respirou profundamente e disse, cansado – Eu só queria entender o que está acontecendo. E acima de tudo, eu queria poder ainda permanecer do lado de Briana. E de você! Ela se tornou algo fundamental pra mim. Por favor, Viv, pense a respeito. Eu estarei na minha casa. E peça desculpa a Bri por mim, ok? Eu falo com ela depois, se você não decidir tirá-la da minha vida. E agradeça a Nick por ter tirado Briana daqui e ela não ter presenciado essa cena lamentável. Eu não me perdoaria jamais.

Vivian continuou agarrada a Julian e Jensen olhava triste para as costas da mulher que ele amava mais que tudo. Jensen tinha certeza que nada mais seria igual dali pra frente. E temia o que viria a seguir. Olhando mais uma vez para Vivian, ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Abriu os olhos novamente. Olhou em direção a Julian e disse com uma raiva contida na voz:

\- E você, seu brutamontes, não dirija a palavra a mim. Senão, eu te mostro quem realmente é Jensen Ackles!

\- Eu digo o mesmo a você, seu canalha! Suma de nossas vidas! Nós não precisamos de você! E no que depender de mim, você jamais chegará perto de Viv ou de Bri. Saiba disso!

\- Eu acho que quem decide isso é ela!

Julian cerrou os dentes e disparou:

\- Se você ousar machucá-la de novo, eu te mato! Eu te caço e te mato! E eu vou virar uma celebridade maior que você!

Julian apertou Vivian no peito e continuou fuzilando Jensen com o olhar. Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e foi andando em direção à saída da casa de Vivian, sem entender nada daquilo, do porquê de tanto ódio.

De repente ele se sentiu exausto, se sentiu esgotado. E em seguida se sentiu apavorado. Os acontecimentos finalmente caíram em cima dele. Finalmente, Jensen notou o quão séria fora sua briga com Julian e um medo insano tomou conta dele. Medo de perder Vivian e Briana para sempre. Medo de sua vida estar mesmo completamente perdida e despencando num buraco sem fim. Ele se sentiu tonto e naquele momento queria apenas os braços de sua mãe em torno de si. Estava parecendo um garotinho de sete anos de idade, mas não se importava. Sentia-se perdido como tal. Sentia que algo muito importante estava escorrendo por entre seus dedos e ele não conseguia fazer nada para impedir isso. Jensen realmente queria ouvir Donna lhe dizer que tudo iria acabar bem. Ele queria sua família ali do lado dele. E um nó se formou em sua garganta. Empurrou para longe as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Jensen apenas respirou fundo e seguiu para sua casa, silenciosamente e com uma sensação de perda que o ameaçava sufocar. Queria gritar e esmurrar alguém! Queria apenas que alguém o abraçasse e dissesse: _“Fique tranquilo, Vivian não vai tirar Briana de você. Vivian não vai sumir de novo da sua vida, porque ela te ama!”_. Jensen queria tanto que isso fosse verdade. Ele precisava tanto disso!

 

**XXXXXxxxXXXXXX**

 

Julian continuou apertando Vivian enquanto ela soluçava. E a cada soluço da irmã ele soltava um palavrão contra Jensen. Com certeza ele acertaria as contas com aquele ator metido a besta que ousou se enfiar na vida deles novamente. Julian não ia permitir em hipótese alguma que ele ferisse Vivian de novo. Julian não ia suportar ver sua irmã tão quebrada de novo.

\- Eu te mato, seu pulha! Vou te chutar de volta pra vida fútil e imunda que você está acostumado! – Julian cerrou os dentes e continuou dizendo – Você nunca mais vai chegar perto de Vivian ou de Briana! Nunca mais!

Julian sentiu Vivian se mover nos seus braços e só então percebeu que ela o olhava nos olhos e secava suas lágrimas.

\- Ju, a gente precisa conversar. Por favor, me escute dessa vez, ok?

\- Ele fez algo com você? Ele te machucou de novo? Me diga agora mesmo que eu o arrasto pra fora e arranco as bolas dele!

\- Julian! Pelo amor de Deus! O que está havendo com você? Onde está meu irmão sensato, paciente e controlado?

\- Quando o assunto é aquele filho duma mãe, esse Julian desaparece. E fico mais feliz com isso, se você quer saber!

\- Pois eu não! Não gosto desse seu lado, Ju! Esse não é o cara em quem eu mais confio no mundo! Ju, esse não é você!

\- Viv, sinto muito, mas não me peça pra ser “legal” com aquela criatura que acabou de sair daqui! Com ele, não! De jeito nenhum!

\- Ju, e se eu pedir pra você confiar em mim? E se eu te pedir não ficar furioso comigo?

\- E por que eu ficaria furioso com você? Você não tem cul... – e só então Julian começou a entender o que Vivian tentava lhe dizer – Vivian, você caiu na lábia dele?

\- Julian, não! Não caí em lábia de ninguém! – Vivian se aproximou de seu irmão e o segurou pelos braços, sentindo a rigidez dos mesmos – Por favor, eu estou apenas tentando entender as coisas aqui! Eu preciso entender as coisas!

\- Entender o quê, Vivian? Hein? – Julian se desvencilhou da irmã e andava de um lado pro outro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Que porra é que você ainda quer ouvir? Em que mentira deslavada você vai acreditar agora? Você já não teve o suficiente? Onde está seu amor próprio, Vivian? Onde está toda a sua dor? E a minha? Que merda é essa agora!

\- Julian, se acalme! Eu exijo que você ao menos me escute! Por favor! Antes que Briana chegue e veja essa cena lamentável! Apenas me ouça! Você é meu irmão! A pessoa eu mais admiro no mundo! Sua opinião é importante, eu preciso que você entenda o meu lado, Ju!

Julian suspirou e fechou os olhos. Vivian se aproximou dele novamente e continuou:

\- Você mais que ninguém sabe o que eu passei, o que eu sofri! Você e apenas você sabe de tudo o que aconteceu e se não fosse por você eu não estaria aqui hoje. Briana não estaria aqui, Ju. E eu também sei que você e eu também, temos todos os motivos do mundo pra disparar um tiro em Jensen e mandá-lo de volta pro inferno. Mas acontece, Ju, que ele está aqui. Briana está encantada com ele. Ela não consegue mais não ter Jensen por perto. Eu não sei explicar o que está havendo entre eles, não sei mesmo, eu te juro. Ele tem umas atitudes com ela e comigo que me deixam confusa. Que estão me deixando muito intrigada! Ju, eu preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo. Eu não posso mais fechar os olhos e fingir que nada está acontecendo!

\- É? E eu posso saber o que você vai fazer? Eu posso saber o que você está achando que vai conseguir, baixando a guarda assim? Vivian, pelo amor de Deus!

\- Eu vou conversar com ele. Eu vou tentar decifrar e descobrir o que está acontecendo! Eu preciso fazer isso, Ju! Por mim, por você e principalmente por Briana! Ju, por favor, apenas confie em mim!

Julian se afastou de Vivian, colocou as mãos na cintura e fitou sua irmã por uns minutos. Disse então, com a voz cansada:

\- Eu confio em você, Viv, confio muito. Eu não confio é nele. E você mais que ninguém deveria não confiar também! Ele quase te destruiu e com isso eu quase morri. Eu lutei muito pra te deixar em pé de novo. E o faço mil vezes, se for preciso. Mas quero que você se lembre de uma coisa: não somos apenas você e eu agora. Existe Briana e ela é mais do que você e eu. Você sabe disso. – dizendo isso, ele saiu em direção à casa, deixando Vivian parada lá, com uma lágrima solitária deslizando pela face.

 

Jensen chegou à sua casa e bateu a porta com força. Ele estava bravo, muito bravo. Andava de um lado pro outro na sala, como um leão enjaulado, pensando em mil maneiras de revidar cada insulto que ouviu do irmão de Vivian. Pensando no que poderia ter acontecido, para que eles tivessem tanta hostilidade para com ele. Jensen andava e bufava. De repente, bateu com a canela na beirada da mesa de centro e soltou uma enxurrada de palavrões:

\- Porra! Caralho! Desgraça! Puta! Caralho! Merda! Inferno! – e continuou desfiando o rosário de palavras que com certeza tinha aprendido em algum lugar muito profano.

Parou de andar e esfregava a perna. No momento que se abaixou para sentar no sofá, olhou em cima da mesa e viu um desenho que Briana tinha feito pra ele. Assim que o pegou, sua raiva abrandou. Imediatamente pegou seu telefone. Discou um número, ouviu o sinal de chamada tocar três vezes e então uma voz alegre atendeu:

\- O que você quer desta vez, cowboy?

\- Jare, eu acho que estou mesmo ferrado! – Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos e se recostou no sofá – Cara, eu fiz uma bobagem hoje. E estou morrendo de medo de perder Vivian e Briana pra sempre!

Jensen ouviu seu amigo suspirar do outro lado e dizer:

\- Ok, agora me conte tudo o que está acontecendo. Vamos ver no que você se meteu dessa vez. E não se desespere tudo pode ser consertado.

Jensen então contou tudo o que tinha acontecido a Jared e nesse momento ele realmente precisou de todo o otimismo do amigo.

 

**TBC....**

**OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOo**


	18. Chapter 18

Vivian caminhava em direção a casa de Jensen como se levasse todo o peso do mundo em suas costas. Ela estava apavorada, tremendo e com as mãos suando. Ela sabia que essa conversa que teria com Jensen definiria o futuro de todos, de Jensen, de Briana, de Julian e o dela próprio. Ela não poderia impedir o medo crescente que invadia seu peito cada vez que ela dava um passo. “ _E se ele está com tudo planejado? E se ele não me escutar? E se ele mentir pra mim de novo? E se ele me ameaçar?_ ”. Ela não conseguia pensar claramente. E então quando Vivian chegou na varanda da casa de Jensen, ela colocou a mão no rumo do coração e disse a si mesma: _“Você no fundo sempre desejou isso Vivian. Sempre desejou que vocês ao menos tivessem uma conversa pra ele se explicar. Então acalme-se e siga em frente. Nada do que ele disser vai te machucar mais do que você se machucou um dia. Lembre-se que você deve essa conversa a Briana. E principalmente a Lucca_ ”.

Então ela tomou uma respiração profunda e seguiu em direção a porta da casa de Jensen. Ela bateu e esperou. Ninguém apareceu. Bateu de novo e esperou mais um pouco. Nada ainda. Vivian tentou abrir a porta e viu que estava trancada. Contornou a varanda e a medida que ia se aproximando dos fundos da casa ouviu uma suave melodia. Alguém cantava e ela soube imediatamente que era Jensen. Ele sempre tocava e cantava quando estava chateado. “ _A música alivia tudo Viv. Eu me sinto limpo e livre quando estou cantando ou simplesmente dedilhando meu violão_ ”. Essas foram as palavras de Jensen quando ela perguntou o que ele sentia quando tocava e cantava. Não pode deixar de dar um sorriso triste ao se lembrar de como eles se divertiram no pequeno tempo que passaram juntos. Mas agora a situação era outra. Jensen feriu seu coração tão profundo que ela achou que nunca se recuperaria. Mas graças a Julian, Nana, Briana e seu trabalho ela se levantou, ela se reergueu e conseguiu seguir adiante. E estava indo muito bem até Jensen reaparecer em sua vida e deixá-la de cabeça pra baixo de novo. Vivian precisava arrumar tudo isso, ela precisava colocar as coisas no eixo de novo, caso contrário Briana sofreria, e muito, e ela não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Jamais. Então ela respirou fundo e seguiu adiante, pra onde Jensen estava.

Quando Vivian se aproximou notou que Jensen estava de olhos fechados, completamente entregue a canção que ele estava executando. E como sempre ela percebeu que ele estava magnífico. Jensen tinha um magnetismo impressionante, sempre teve. As pessoas simplesmente ficavam no mínimo impressionadas com sua presença. E naquele momento, aquele homem ali, que cantava e dedilhava nas cordas de um violão nunca lhe pareceu tão mais impressionante. Os raios de sol do final de tarde batiam contra ele e refletia uma imagem digna de desenho feito por um artsita mais que talentoso. Ele estava com os cabelos molhados, a pele estava com um leve tom de bronzeado, as sardas se destacavam, os cílios se destacavam, a boca sensual se movimentava de acordo com as letras da música, ele estava descalço e vestia um par de jeans surrado que com certeza tinha muito mais que uma década e estava sem camisa. Vivian simplesmente não conseguia emitir nenhum som e muito menos tirar a vista de cima de Jensen. So então ela se deu conta da letra da música que ele cantava.

A música a envolveu, e junto com a voz rouca de Jensen Vivian ficou parada e deixava aquelas palavras invadirem sua alma.

 

_I'll let you go_   
_I'll set you free_   
_And when you've seen what you need to see_   
_When you find you_   
_Come back to me_

_I hope you find everything that you need_   
_I'll be right here waiting to see_   
_When You find you_   
_Come back to me_

 

_“O que eu procurava? O que eu procurei esse tempo todo? O que foi minha vida esses anos? Minha vida se resumiu em Briana e trabalho. Isso me fortaleceu e não posso negar. Mas sera que nunca ficava faltando algo? Claro que falta, Vivian. Falta uma parte de você. Sempre vai faltar. Isso nunca vai mudar. Mas e agora? Pra onde eu estou indo agora?”_

 

_I can't get close if you're not there_   
_I can't get inside if there's no soul there_   
_I can't fix you_   
_I can't save you_   
_It's something you have to do_

_So I'll let you go_   
_I'll set you free_   
_And when you've seen what you need to see_   
_When you find you_   
_Come back to me_   
_Come back to me_

 

 _“Valeria a pena se arriscar de novo? Será que não seria melhor virar as costas, pegar Briana, fazer suas malas e voltar pra sua casa na capital e esperar Jensen sumir de novo? O que eu devo esperar depois de tudo? Jensen é um ator, ele pode muito bem estar representando tudo. Pode muito estar sondando o terreno e em seguida me dar o bote. O que ele veio fazer aqui afinal? Mas... Será que aquele carinho todo por Briana é falso? É inventado? O que eu devo fazer, meu Deus?”_. Vivian engoliu a vontade de chorar e o desejo de sair correndo. _“Eu sou adulta, eu vou conseguir conversar de forma civilizada com ele. Pra minha própria sanidade mental eu preciso disso. E Deus me perdoe, mas eu quero tanto beijá-lo de novo! Eu quero tanto!”_

Vivian nem sequer percebeu que Jensen tinha parado de cantar e estava de cabeça baixa. Ele apenas segurava seu violão e mantinha a cabeça baixa. Ela poderia apostar que uma carranca estava se formando, pelo modo que ele movimentou sua boca. Jensen então ergueu a cabeça e a viu. A carranca se formou , desapareceu em seguida e ele levantou as sombrancelhas. Vivian tomou uma respiração profunda e o viu caminhar em direção a ela, de forma segura e confiante, como se ele estivesse esperando por isso a qualquer momento. Jensen tinha o violão numa mão e algo que se assemelhava a um celular na outra. A cada passo que ele dava em direção a ela, seu peito se apertava e o coração falhava uma batida.

“ _Deus, não deixe que ela corra de mim. Deus não permita que ela veja o quão eu estou apavorado e nervoso. E me ajude a ter cabeça fria pra poder arrancar de Vivian toda verdade._ ” A medida que Jensen andava, ele levantava o queixo e respirava fundo, tentando ganhar mais confiança.

Vivian não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jensen. Ele caminhava contra o sol e a imagem dava a impressão de um deus belo e forte caminhando em direção a ela. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. _“Deixe de se comportar como uma adolescente Vivian! Lembre-se do que ele fez a você! Lembre-se que ele é apenas um homem que te machucou e muito!”_. Ela levantou os olhos e o encarou quando ele parou bem na frente dela, calado e com uma leve inclinação da cabeça. Seus olhos estavam escuros e escondiam qualquer emoção.

\- Oi Jensen. Eu vim aqui porque a gente precisa conversar! - a voz de Vivian estava mais firme do que ela pensava.

\- Sim Viv, precisamos. Mas eu vou logo te avisando: se aquele brutamontes do seu irmão aparecer aqui na minha casa eu o chuto daqui. Não estou com o mínimo de paciência pra lidar com esse tipo de gente.

\- Julian não virá. Eles foram acampar, só retornam amanhã a tarde.

\- E Briana?

\- Briana foi com eles. Se ela estivesse aqui eu não sei se eu teria coragem e vindo aqui falar com você.

\- Por que? – Jensen tinha a testa enrugada e a pergunta saiu em um tom rude

\- Porque essa conversa envolve Briana também.

“Oh meu Deus, por favor! Não deixe que Vivian tire Bri de mim! O que é isso?”. Ele respirou fundo e disse com a voz calma.

\- Ok, vamos entrar. Eu vou apenas vestir uma camisa e a gente conversa.

Jensen então abriu a porta da cozinha, esperou Vivian entrar, disse pra ela ficar a vontade e foi em direção ao quarto. Vivian se deslocou dentro da casa. Ela já tinha o cheiro e o jeito de Jensen, e outra vez ela voltou a se perguntar como é que podia existir uma pessoa com um magnestismo tão forte quanto Jensen. Ela se dirigiu pra sala e se sentou no sofá, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e tentando de acalmar.

\- Quer beber alguma coisa Viv? Água, suco, refrigerante, cerveja?

Vivian nem percebeu que Jensen tinha voltado. Ela olhou pra cima e viu que ele tinha colocado uma camiseta azul e ainda estava descalço.

\- Não Jensen, obrigada. Eu só quero esclarecer tudo de uma vez por todas.

Jensen pegou um suco na geladeira e seguiu em direção ao sofá onde Vivian estava sentada e se sentou do lado dela.

\- Viv, eu te peço apenas uma coisa, ok? Por favor, na verdade eu te imploro. Apenas não me proíba de ver Briana! Por favor!

Vivian o olhou nos olhos e disse resignada:

\- Eu não poderia e jamais faria isso Jensen. Ela te adora, não posso mais impedir nada.

\- Eu também a amo Viv! Com todo meu ser! Amo aquela garotinha como eu nunca pude imaginar!

Vivian ficou olhando pra Jensen de forma profunda e tentava analisar a situação. “Seria destino?”. E só percebeu que falou alto quando Jensen disse de forma interrogadora:

\- O que seria destino Viv? Eu amar Briana tanto assim?

\- Sim Jensen, porque isso não tem explicação lógica. Tudo está revirando aqui na minha cabeça.

\- Você me acha tão insensível assim? Tão superficial a ponto de não poder amar uma criança?

\- Eu tenho todas as razões do mundo pra acreditar nisso.

\- E posso saber que razões são essas? De onde é que vem esse seu péssimo julgamento sobre mim?

\- De minhas experiências pessoais Jensen. E não me venha com falsidade, hipocrisia. Essa conversa será muito mais fácil quando assumirmos quem somos e o que fizemos.

\- Eu costumo assumir o que faço e digo. E juro a você que eu assumiria se soubesse o que fiz de tão terrível assim, porque até agora estou sendo acusado por todos e nem sequer sei o que é. Estou andando no escuro aqui. Qual é Viv?

Vivian se levantou e sacudiu a cabeça olhando pra Jensen.

\- Você é inacreditável, sabia? Acho que Julian tem toda razão!

\- Era só o que me faltava! – Jensen disse com tom de voz alterado e se levantando também.

Ele ficou olhando Vivian um tempo, vendo os olhos dela brilharem de raiva e medo, respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e disse de um modo mais controlado.

\- Viv, não vamos ter outra briga desnecessária. Você veio pra gente convesar, então vamos fazer isso, ok? O que acha? Vamos nos sentar de novo e continuar nossa conversa? Por favor, vamos começar a entender tudo e tentar resolver essa situação. Ok?

Vivian ficou pensativa, soltou um suspiro cansado e voltou a se sentar.

\- Tudo bem, você está certo. Vamos conversar como dois adultos que somos.

Jensen apertou os lábios, se mexeu no sofá, tomou coragem e disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de Vivian:

\- Você me disse que essa conversa envolvia Briana. E eu realmente preciso perguntar uma coisa a você que martela na minha cabeça há semanas sem parar. Eu apenas não consigo encaixar tudo. Por favor, eu preciso que você seja o mais honesta comigo. – Jensen estava nervoso, engolia em seco, se aproximou de Vivian e continuou - Bri é minha? Ela é minha filha Viv?

Aquilo caiu como uma bomba na cabeça de Vivian. Ela ficou completamente sem resposta, sem ação. Ela olhava incrédula pra Jensen. E então algo explodiu dentro dela, ela se levantou do sofá, seus olhos ficaram furiosos e ela cuspiu:

\- Como se você não soubesse, seu canalha!! Como se sua intenção não fosse sempre essa: tirá-la de mim!! Mas eu não vou deixar!! Você não vai levá-la, ouviu? Você não vai! Você não tem nenhum direito!! Eu sumo com ela e você nunca vai chegar perto dela de novo!

Jensen ficou tonto. Sua boca estava seca. Sua respiração ficou mais difícil e seus batimentos cardíacos se aceleraram. “ _Briana é minha. Minha. Minha. Minha filha, Minha filha_ ”.. Essas palavras martelavam na sua cabeça e ele nem ouvia mais o que Vivian estava dizendo. Ele se concentrou em sua respiração. _“Não posso ter uma crise agora. Não posso. Controle-se Jensen. Lide com a situação_ ”. Então Jensen se acalmou e só aí a força de tudo o atingiu. Vivian escondeu isso dele por anos. E toda sua raiva e mágoa veio a tona. Ele se levantou do sofá e a encarou com o mesmo brilho intenso no olhar. Os verdes dos olhos de Jensen estavam assustadores. Sua voz fria, controlada e cortante como uma faca afiada:

\- E eu posso saber por que diabos você escondeu isso de mim? Você pensava que estava fazendo o que? Que direito você tinha de esconder isso de mim? Esconder a MINHA FILHA de mim? Esconder dela que eu sou o pai. Negar a ela o direito de conviver comigo. Negar a mim o direito de vê-la crescer. Negar a nós dois o direito de nos conhecermos – Jensen continou com uma dor mal contida na voz – Você não tinha o direito de ser tão cruel Vivian! Você não tinha!

\- Como é que é?? Você ficou louco ou o que? – Vivian disse com ódio na voz – Não tinha o direito?? Eu não tinha o direito?? Quem não quis nem saber dela foi você e não eu! Quem não quis mais saber de mim foi você! Quem virou as costas pra tudo foi você, Jensen Ross Ackles! Quem me largou grávida, FOI VOCÊ! E acima de tudo foi um covarde sem tamanho! E agora vem me falar em “direitos”?? Não me faça querer matá-lo, Jensen!

\- Não admito que você use esses termos comigo! Que fale comigo assim!! Nunca fui um covarde Vivian! Covarde foi você que me escondeu uma coisa tão importante! Que tirou de mim a minha filha! Anos de convivência com ela! – Jensen bufava – Vivian o que você estava fazendo? O que você fez?? Eu tinha o direito de saber, porra!

\- Mas o ponto é exatamente esse, seu desgraçado! Você sabia e não se importou nem um pouco! Voce queria o que Jensen? Que eu ficasse ratejando, implorando como um cão sem dono? Sinto muito Jensen, mas eu tenho amor-próprio, sabia? – Vivian respirava pesadamente e sacudia a cabeça. Levantou o olhar e disse a ele – E acima de tudo como eu poderia ficar pensando e querendo alguém quando esse alguém me virou as costas quando eu mais precisei? Quando nós precisamos? Jensen, você simplesmente me deu um belo chute na bunda quando eu disse: gravidez!

\- Vivian pelo amor de Deus! Eu nunca falei com você sobre isso! Deixe de inventar e supor coisas! Fale a verdade!! Seja honesta ao menos uma vez!

\- E você ainda diz que não é covarde?? Claro que você é um covarde. Não teve sequer a dignidade e decência de falar comigo e mandava recados! – Vivian já gritava e chorava sem o menor pudor. A dor de tudo voltando a atingi-la – E deixe de ser cínico! Eu estou falando a verdade!

Jensen olha aquela mulher completamente transtornada a sua frente e fecha os olhos e toma uma respiração profunda. “Algo não está certo aqui. Algo está saindo dos eixos. Vivian não está mentindo. E eu também não estou. Eu preciso me acalmar e fazer com que ela se acalme também. Precisamos esclarecer tudo”. Jensen respirou novamente, se aproximou cautelosamente de Vivian que chorava e balançava a cabeça, e disse numa voz mais controlada, mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse fervendo de raiva, mágoa, medo e dúvidas.

\- Vivian, vamos nos acalmar ok? Vamos respirar e pensar. Tem algo muito estranho aqui você não acha? – Jensen se sentou próximo a Vivian e viu ela concordar com a cabeça – Então se acalme. Vamos lá. Comece do início. Pode ser? Vamos começar do início? De quando a gente se separou em Los Angeles. Quando eu fui pra Vancouver e prometemos manter contato. Vamos falar a partir daí Viv. Por favor.

Vivian ainda permanecia de cabeça baixa, mas o choro foi diminuindo, a respiração se acalmando e então os acontecimentos de mais de oito anos atrás foram sendo desvendados a medida que eles conversavam.

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

 

_Vivian estava atrasada pro estágio. O dia hoje ia ser cheio, a redação do jornal estava fervendo com o novo escândalo político no país, e Vivian como uma das estrangeiras da redação estava ansiosa pra ver como as coisas iam se desenrolar. Ela entrou no metrô e seguiu pra redação. Se sentou e começou a lembrar de sua conversa de ontem a noite com Jensen pelo telefone. Eles se falavam todos os dias. Quando ele tinha uma folga nas filmagens, ele sempre enviava uma mensagem de texto perguntando se ela poderia falar. Ela respondia imeditamente. Ele acabava ligando, porque ela não tinha tanta grana assim. Ela não poderia estar mais feliz, mesmo estando se sentindo um pouco mal esses dias, ela estava feliz. Já fazia um mês que Jensen tinha voltado a Vancouver. Ela não podia ir pra lá, mas ele prometeu a ela que talvez fosse ter uma folga no mês seguinte e ele viria a Los Angeles. Ela estava ansiosa pra revê-lo e então as coisas poderão fazer mais sentido pra ela. Porque sinceramente até agora, ela não estava acreditando que aquele homem lindo estava realmente se importando com ela._

_‘O que você está fazendo Viv?’- o tom de Jensen era baixo._

_‘Acabei de chegar em casa, vou tomar um banho, comer algo, ler um pouco e sonhar com você’ – Vivian ia falando com Jensen e tirando suas roupas – ‘E nesse exato momento estou ficando nua’_

_‘Hum..Nua? Não seja malvada comigo Viv! Tomar banho me faz lembrar algo que eu adoro fazer com você. E promete que ao menos você não vai me fazer de boneco no seu sonho?’ – o tom de voz de Jensen era cansado e ele suspirou._

_‘Claro, querido. Algo errado Jens? Voce parece chateado e cansado. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Posso ajudar você?’ – Vivian se sentou na cama e esqueceu o banho e o papo meio pervertido, se concentrando apenas nas palavras de Jensen._

_‘Nada que eu não deveria ter aprendido Viv. Existe um lado da minha profissão que eu não gosto. Essa constante exposição da imagem é cansativo e me irrita profundamente. Minha agente acha que preciso estar sempre em evidência e me arrumou uma divulgação de minha imagem associada a produtos numa maratona de festivais que vai acontecer aqui em Vancouver. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui. Eu queria apenas estar aí com você. Vendo você ficar nua, tomando banho com você e dormindo abraçado com você! Estou com saudades Viv.’ – Ele falou suavemente – ‘Falar com você já me acalma e tranqüiliza sabia?. O que você fez comigo? – Jensen já sorria do outro lado._

_‘Não sei, talvez algum encanto ou magia brasileira? Ou quem sabe é meu brilhante cérebro? – Vivian notou que precisava brincar com ele e fazê-lo relaxar – Não! Já sei! É meu precioso corpo e minhas habilidades manuais e gustativas em cima do seu corpo?’_

_‘Você é incrível! – Ele tinha um tom mais alegre na voz – Obrigado por tudo Viv. Obrigado mesmo. E me desculpe sim? Eu te liguei pra gente conversar e não pra eu ficar lamentando.’_

_‘Não se desculpe. Você pode me ligar a hora que você quiser, quando você quiser, ok? Seja pra me fazer rir, chorar ou ter um orgasmo via telefone’- Vivian sorriu e ouviu Jensen rir do outro lado._

_‘ Combinado. Um minuto Viv – Vivian ouviu Jensen falar com alguém próximo e em seguida ele disse a ela – Tenho que ir. Uma nova tomada vai começar agora. Te ligo mais tarde ok? Ou quando as filmagens derem um tempo. Hoje o dia está difícil.’_

_‘Ok, não se preocupe. Ligue quando der. Tenha um bom trabalho’_

_‘Obrigado. Você também. Bye Viv’._

_Vivian decidiu que mandaria uma mensagem de texto a Jensen agora, apenas pra dizer bom dia. Ela enfiou a mão na sua bolsa e procurou pelo celular. Não encontrou. Fuçou nos bolsos da calça, da jaqueta, da pasta e nada. Olhou em volta e não encontrou. ‘Oh não. Ou perdi, ou roubaram ou deixei em casa. Ligo pra ele da redação. Eu pago por essa’._

_Quando Vivian chegou na redação ela pegou o telefone e ligou pro celular de Jensen. Caiu na caixa de mensagem. Ela deixou um recado. ‘Oi, sou eu, Viv. Só pra saber se está melhor. E claro pra te dizer: tenha um ótimo dia. Te ligo mais tarde’._

_Jensen definitivamente estava exausto. Ele mal conseguia deixar os olhos abertos. Precisava chegar em casa e desabar em cima de uma cama e não pensar em scripts, ensaio, marcação, personagem. Ainda bem que teria o dia de folga amanhã. Ligaria pra Vivian quando chegasse em casa. Ele sabia que estava tarde, mas ele queria tanto ouvir a voz divertida e suave dela._

_Chegando em casa, tomou um banho e pegou seu celular. Viu que estava sem bateria e ele estava tão cansado que adormeceu em cinco minutos pensando que ligaria pra Vivian quando acordasse._

_O barulho da campanhia o tirou da terra do sono. Ele demorou a abrir os olhos e torceu pra quem quer estivesse batendo a porta fosse embora. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Junto com as batidas da porta, o telefone de sua casa começou a tocar. Ele levantou resmungando e foi abrir a porta._

_\- Jay se for você eu vou te arrebentar, seu Sasquatch! – Jensen se dirigia pra porta resmungando – Porra Jared! Você tá cansado de saber que hoje é meu dia de fo...._

_Ele parou de falar assim que viu quem estava na porta._

_\- Angela? O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_\- Como o que estou fazendo aqui Jensen? Esqueceu a reunião com os produtores do filme? Esqueceu que temos que acertar os detalhes?_

_\- Puta que pariu!! Me esqueci completamente! Estou muito atrasado? – ele disse isso e correu em direção ao banheiro pra tomar um banho e se aprontar - Vai dar tempo de chegar? Onde vai ser o encontro?_

_Angela seguia Jensen em direção ao quarto dele, enquanto Jensen ia direto pro banheiro e eles continuavam falando._

_\- Vai dar tempo sim, Jensen. Apenas se apresse. E onde anda seu maldito celular? Estou ligando há horas pra ele, por isso resolvi vir pra cá e te acordar – Angela deu a ele uma toalha e perguntou através da porta fechada – Posso escolher sua roupa?_

_\- Valeu Angela. E meu celular está sem bateria. Cheguei tão cansado que esqueci de carregar. Sim pode escolher. Mas escolha um jeans pelo amor de Deus. Sem terno – Jensen já ligava o chuveiro e gritou pra que Angela escutasse – E por favor, coloque meu celular pra carregar. Eu preciso ligar pra Vivian._

_‘Vivian’. Angela já estava ficando intrigada e preocupada com Jensen e essa mulher. Quem era ela? Será que não seria mais uma mulher querendo aparecer as custas de Jensen? Mais uma Zé Ninguém que queria usar o fato que Jensen estava despontando e se pendurar nele e lucrar com alguma coisa. Ou pior será que Jensen estava se apaixonando por essa criatura que ninguém sabia quem era e de onde vinha? Ele não tinha outro assunto durante o último mês. Queria desmarcar diversos compromissos pra ir pra Los Angeles e ainda por cima, andava dispensando compromissos em locais que poderiam lhe render bons frutos como uma namorada polêmica, ou uma noite divertida. Angela sabia que Jensen odiava estar exposto, mas ele não podia se dar o luxo de viver como ermitão, afinal ele estava apenas se firmando como ator. Ele precisava de uma imagem e precisava estar sendo lembrado. Angela sabia que muitas coisas sobre Jensen eram plantadas na imprensa e ela não tinha nenhum pudor em alimentar alguma delas. Ela sabia seus limites. Ela ia até onde ela sabia que Jensen suportaria sem surtar e descobrisse o que ela fazia. Ele era seu melhor produto e ela não iria deixar que nada e nem ninguém atrapalhasse seus planos. Então mais que depressa ela ligou o celular e verificou se havia mensagens de texto ou mensagens de voz. Mensagem de texto tinha várias. De seus pais, de Josh, de Christhian Kane, de Jared e de Vivian. Angela apagou as de Vivian, assim como as mensagens de voz dela. Jensen não precisava se envolver com ninguém de forma mais séria agora._

_Quando Jensen apontou na sala ele estava deslumbrante com um jeans, camisa branca, jaqueta de couro e sapatos pretos. Barbeado, cabelos arrumados com gel, um colar que ele amava e o bendito anel que Mackenzie lhe dera. Jensen tinha um trunfo e tanto nas mãos: sua beleza estonteante, mas ele se recusava a usá-lo, pra desespero de Angela._

_Ele ligou o celular, verificou as mensagens de texto e de voz e ligou um número. Não obteve resposta. Caiu na caixa de mensagem. “Oi, sou eu. Tenho um compromisso, assim que desocupar te ligo. Beijo”. Ele desligou o telefone, e resolveu levá-lo mesmo com pouca bateria._

_\- Vamos lá Angela, vamos pra esse bendito encontro. Eu quero muito fazer esse filme._

_\- Vamos lá. E pode apostar que você vai fazer._

_O encontro foi melhor que o esperado, e faltava apenas uns detalhes pra Jensen assinar o contrato. Isso não levaria mais que alguns dias e então Jensen poderia comemorar. Era um filme muito bom, com uma boa possibilidade de ser sucesso de público e crítica. Jensen não era o ator principal, mas tinha um papel muito importante e se ele fosse bem sucedido com certeza lhe abriria inúmeras portas. A carreira dele estava deslanchando e com isso o bolso de Angela ia encher também. Nada mal._

_Chegando em casa, Jensen tentou mais uma vez ligar pra Vivian mas novamente a caixa de mensagem. Ele estava ficando preocupado. Resolveu que ligaria amanhã pela manhã, pro jornal, antes de começar a filmar,e falaria com ela._

_Vivian não agüentava mais vomitar. Todos os dias ela estava vomitando. Isso já estava deixando-a preocupada, muito preocupada, afinal uma indigestão não a deixaria vomitando por semanas. E pra completar seu celular tinha sido ou roubado ou ela o perdeu e com isso a agenda e todos seus telefones, inclusive do médico que atendia o seguro dela que veio do Brasil. O único telefone que ela sabia de cor era de Jensen e Julian. Ela teria que ligar do jornal pro Brasil e pegar o número do médico. Vivian precisava ir ao médico. Não podia mais continuar assim. E ela também iria comprar outro celular hoje, e ligaria pra Jensen. Ele deveria estar preocupado. “Uau. Será que ele estava se lembrando dela mesmo? Será que ele não desistiu? Será que ele pensou que ela não queria mais nada e simplesmente ele caiu fora?” . Vivian sacudiu a cabeça e afastou os pensamentos. Ela finalmente parou de dar vômitos e se levantou do chão do banheiro. Se lavou, pegou suas coisas e seguiu pro jornal. Mas antes passou numa loja e comprou um celular novo._

_Jensen estava se concentrando pra filmar, quando ouviu seu celular tocar. O pegou imediatamente, pensando que poderia ser Vivian, olhou no identificador de chamadas e não atendeu. Ele não sabia que raios de número era aquele. Ele desligou o celular e continou sua leitura, não sem antes de lembrar de Vivian e fazer uma carranca. “Onde ela se meteu? Por que não atende o celular e nem responde minhas mensagens? Porra porque eu não peguei o telefone fixo do apartamento dela? Claro que ninguém no jornal vai dar o telefone dela pra ele, só porque ele se identificou como Jensen Ackles. Claro que eles pensariam que era um trote. O que eu faço? Justo essa semana que está tudo uma correria dos diabos!”_

_Um assistente de produção bateu na porta de seu trailer e avisou que era pra ele estar no set em dez minutos. Jensen suspirou e voltou a se concentrar nas suas falas. Ele vestiu sua jaqueta e seguiu rumo aos sets de gravação. Angela estaria lá. Ela estava em Vancouver até a finalização do contrato pro filme. Jensen se aproximou dela e ela disse a ele._

_\- Jensen, onde está seu celular?_

_\- Desligado no meu bolso._

_\- Pois bem você sabe que esse celular é da rede. Eles estão trocando o seu celular por causa do problema que você teve. Eu preciso dele pra poder fazer a troca. Você poderia me dar pra que eu faça isso?_

_\- Mas e minha agenda Angela? Eu tenho muitos contatos nele._

_\- Se você confiar em mim, eu posso copiar todos os contatos pro chip novo. Eu vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada mesmo. Faço esse favor pra um velho amigo._

_\- Ok, tudo bem. E muito obrigado – Jensen tirou o celular do bolso e passou a ela dizendo – Mas quando der um intervalo nas gravações, você me devolve eu preciso ligar pra alguém, ok?_

_\- Certo. As mensagens? Você quer que eu faço o que com elas?_

_\- Pode apagar todas, tanto as de voz quando os textos. Eu já li e respondi todas._

_Angela ficou observando Jensen seguir paras as filmagens e resolveu agir rápido antes que as coisas fugissem do controle. Ela foi até o departamento pessoal da CW, pegou um novo celular pra Jensen alegando que ele queria mais um, copiou toda a agenda, inclusive o número de Vivian, apenas mudando um número pra que Jensen nunca conseguisse completar a chamada. Com sorte ele não perceberia nada. A mudança feita era o número no código de área e não do telefone em si._

_Ela ainda estava copiando alguns números quando Jensen se aproximou e pediu o celular. Ligou de novo pra Vivian e não conseguiu nada. Ele suspirou e disse a Angela:_

_\- Me faz outro favor? Tenta ficar ligando pra esse número e quando você conseguir, me chame. Pode parar a gravação e apenas me chame. É urgente Angela. Você faz isso pra mim?_

_\- Claro, Jen. Eu faço. Vai trabalhar que assim que eu conseguir eu te chamo._

_E Jensen foi. Só que ele não conseguiu mais uma vez falar com Vivian._

_Vivian tentou ligar pro celular de Jensen várias vezes sem sucesso. E seu mal-estar estava ficando pior. Ela estava vomitando muito, se sentindo enjoada o tempo todo e não tinha nenhum apetite. Sua consulta ao médico estava marcada pra dali a dois dias._

_Ela foi pra redação do jornal se sentindo a pior das criaturas. Queria vomitar o tempo todos, suava frio e pensou por vários momentos que ela não iria agüentar. Já fazia uma semana que ela não falava com Jensen e ela começava a perder as esperanças que voltasse a falar. Ela estava se conformando com a idéia que ele a tinha esquecido e partido pra outra. Uma ponta de tristeza se abateu sobre ela e ela derramou uma lágrima. “Pare com isso Vivian! Você estava ciente o tempo todo que era apenas um sonho! E foi um sonho muito bom.”. Ela chegou no jornal se sentindo exausta e se sentou na sua mesa e começou a trabalhar. Quando finalizou sua matéria, ela se levantou e se dirigiu pra mesa de seu chefe. Um mundo de escuridão a envolveu e ela não viu ou sentiu mais ao nada._

_Jensen estava nervoso, irritado e rabugento. Era visível sua irritação nos sets. Fazia uma semana que ele não falava com Vivian e isso estava o deixando preocupado e acima de tudo com raiva. Se ela não queria mais falar com ele, que dissesse, caramba! Porque voltar pro Brasil ela não voltou, porque ele soube que ela ainda estava no jornal. Mas ninguém acreditava nele. Até que resolveu mentir e dizer que era um jornalista de outra revista. Ele ficou esperando transferirem a ligação._

_\- Pois não? - era uma voz de homem._

_\- Quem fala? Eu quero falar com Vivian._

_\- Vivian não pode atender no momento. Eu posso ajudar em algo?_

_\- Pode sim camarada! Pode me dizer onde diabos ela está?_

_\- Como é? Você sinceramente acha que vou falar sobre uma funcionária minha com um completo estranho? – o homem estava irritado - Você é louco!_

_\- Não, por favor, me desculpe – E Jensen apenas ouviu o clique do telefone ser desligado – Que merda é essa!!!! Caralho!!_

_\- Hey Jen, algum problema cowboy? – Uma voz divertida veio da porta do trailer de Jensen._

_\- Sim Jare, sim!! Eu não consigo mais falar com Vivian, ninguém me dá uma resposta, o celular dela não atende e eu estou ficando maluco sem notícias!_

_\- Já passou pela sua cabeça que ela não quer mais nada com você?_

_\- Já, mas eu quero ouvir isso da boca dela! Eu tenho o direito não é?_

_\- Ok, tem. Vamos pensar com calma. Quem está em Los Angeles que pode dar um pulo no jornal e verificar isso pra você? Chris? Steve? Ty? Alguém? – Jared tentava dar opções pro amigo e fazer com que ele ficasse mais calmo – Porque está na cara que pelo telefone você não vai conseguir nada._

_\- Deixa eu pensar. Chris não, ele está filmando em Seattle. Steve está viajando. Ty está no Texas – Jensen continou pensando – Já sei! Angela. Ela está indo pra lá hoje a noite. Vou pedir que ela verifique isso pra mim. Obrigado Jare!! Muito obrigado. Eu queria tanto ter uma folga esses dias que eu mesmo correria pra lá. Mas só posso ir pra Los Angeles daqui uns trinta dias ou mais. Droga!_

_\- De nada cowboy. Mas não fique tão preocupado. Isso tudo vai se resolver você vai ver. Eu creio que seja apenas desencontros. Nada mais – Jared deu um sorriso encorajador pra Jensen._

_\- Eu espero Jay, juro que eu espero – e dizendo isso, Jensen pegou seu celular e ligou pra Angela._

_Vivian acordou numa cama de hospital, com sua amiga Alice ao seu lado e um homem com um jaleco branco próximo a ela._

_\- Viv, que bom que acordou! Eu fiquei tão preocupada! – Alice disse aliviada._

_\- Boa tarde senhorita. Como você está se sentindo? – o médico disse de forma simpática – Meu nome é Carl Lenner. E sou o médico que atendeu você._

_\- Boa tarde e obrigada. E eu estou me sentindo tonta e enjoada. E com muito sono._

_\- Isso é normal, considerando seu estado. Eu sugiro a senhorita descansar mais e se alimentar melhor, você vai precisar disso._

_Algo que ele disse apertou no estômado de Vivian._

_\- Como assim meu estado? O que eu tenho? – ela estava com um tom de voz assustado na voz._

_\- A senhorita ainda não sabia? Uau. Que supresa, visto que a senhora já está de 5 semanas._

_\- Cinco semanas de que? O que é? Estou com medo! O senhor está me assustando – e Vivian foi se levantando da cama, só pra sentir outra vertigem e voltar a se deitar._

_\- Se acalme senhorita, por favor. Me desculpe também. Eu pensei que a senhorita soubesse que estava grávida._

_“Grávida. Grávida. Grávida”. Isso ficou martelando. Era só isso que ouvia nada mais que o médico ou Alice falavam esla ouvia. Apenas isso martelava na sua cabeça. “Grávida, Grávida. Grávida de Jensen. Carregando um filho de Jensen. Deus e agora?”_

_\- Não. Não pode ser. Eu me preveni. Eu tomei precauções. Eu tinha tomado uma injeção e me disseram que eu estava protegida – Vivian estava confusa e não raciocinava direito – E eu não posso ter filho agora. Não posso. Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Não. Não! Não!_

_\- Vivian se acalme, isso não vai fazer bem pra você ou pro bebê. Por favor querida, se acalme – Alice tentava controlar Vivian que estava visivelmente agitada – Desse jeito os médicos vão ter que acalmá-la._

_\- Não Alice! Eu não posso estar grávida eu não posso ficar grávida! Eu tomei precauções. Ele vai achar que estou dando o golpe nele, eu vou perder minha bolsa de estudos, meu irmão vai me matar, eu não quero esse filho agora! NÃO! Eu não quero que esse bebê estrague tudo! Não, não, não!– Vivian chorava e falava coisas sem nexo._

_\- Senhorita por favor! Vivian calma! – o médico apertou o botão pra chamar a enfermeira e assim que ela chegou ele disse– Vamos ter que sedá-la._

 

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

\- Eu fiquei apavorada Jensen. E não conseguia falar com você, de nenhum jeito eu conseguia. Da próxima vez que eu acordei, eu estava mais calma, o médico me liberou e Alice me levou pra casa dela. Eu não falava nada, eu só chorava. Tinha 19 anos, estava grávida de um ator em ascenção, num país que não era o meu, sem família, sem ninguém, ia perder tudo, porque uma das condições do contrato de estágio era: sem filhos, gravidez ou casamento. Eu não sabia o que fazer!

\- Vivian eu não sei o que pensar! Eu tentei tanto te ligar!

Vivian continou a história como se ela não tivesse ouvido uma palavra do que Jensen estava falando. Agora que ela começou a falar ela não poderia parar. Não mesmo.

\- Eu então fiz a única coisa que eu poderia fazer. Voltei a tentar entrar em contato com você através do único meio de comunicação que eu tinha: seu celular. Liguei tantas vezes e tantas vezes ele caia na caixa. Até um dia. E acho que as coisas agora começam a fazer sentido.

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

 

_\- Alô? – disse uma voz de mulher_

_\- Oi, errr....Olá. Posso saber quem fala? Esse telefone não era de outra pessoa? – Vivian tentava não demonstrar fraqueza ou traço de choro na voz ._

_\- Aqui é Angela. Em que posso ajudar?_

_\- Angela? Você não é a agente de Jensen? Ele já tinha me falado de você! Graças a Deus eu consigo falar com alguém! – Vivian estava aliviada._

_\- Quem fala? – Angela não demonstrava nenhuma emoção – Eu não sei quem é você._

_\- Oh me desculpe. Eu sou uma ...uma amiga de Jensen. Eu falava com ele por esse telefone – Vivian tentou não parecer ansiosa, afinal ela precisaria dessa mulher – Eu posso falar com ele?_

_\- Olha, sinto muito, eu não te conheço. Não vou dar nenhuma informação para você. Até logo._

_\- Não, não, por favor, não. Eu sei onde Jensen mora – e num gesto de puro desespero Vivian falou o endereço de Jensen, na esperança de que a mulher realmente não desligasse o telefone na cara dela – eu sei que ele tem uma guitarra aqui em Los Angeles que foi presente do pai dele, e outra em Vancouver porque ele não pode ficar sem música. Eu sei que ele vai estar num evento nos próximos dias e que ele ficou muito bravo por isso, sei também que ele está prestes a assinar um contrato pra um filme muito bom e que isso não pode ainda ser divulgado, porque as coisas não estavam fechadas até duas semanas atrás. Então eu o conheço. Por favor apenas me escute e me ajude!_

_A ligação ficou muda. Vivian já achando que Angela estivesse desligado e o medo estava tomando conta dela de novo. Até que ela ouviu._

_\- Ok, você já me provou que realmente o conhece. Mas o que posso fazer por você?_

_\- Obrigada! Peça apenas que ele me ligue? Passe o meu novo número, porque o que ele tinha foi roubado ou perdido não sei. E ele deve ter tentado ligar nele e não conseguiu. Eu gostaria apenas que você pedisse a ele pra me ligar nesse número? Você faria esse favor?_

_\- Claro. Mas ele anda muito ocupado. Tem sido uma correria. Vou passar a ele, ok?_

_\- Ok Angela, muito, mas muito obrigada. Eu preciso apenas falar 2 minutos com ele. Eu prometo._

_\- Tudo bem. Vou fazer minha parte de dar o recado. Até logo._

_\- Até logo e mais uma vez obrigada – Vivian desligou o telefone e tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ela finalmente achava que haveria uma luz no fim do túnel. “Jensen vai me ajudar com isso. Ele vai entender”._

 

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

\- Eu estava tão aliviada por ter finlamente conseguido falar com alguém que poderia fazer uma ponte entre nós Jensen. Eu não sabia mais a quem recorrer – Vivian ainda não olhava nos olhos de Jensen e seu tom era monótono – No telefone da rede eles jamais iriam deixar que eu falasse com você. A equipe de produção não iria levar a sério meus apelos. Nunca responderam um e-mail que fosse, exceto aqueles com mensagens automáticas. Eu depositei toda minha confiança em Angela. Todas as minhas esperanças de chegar até você.

\- Eu me lembro que um dia eu recebi um telefonema dela dizendo algo sobre você em Los Angeles. – Jensen dizia isso sem olhar em direção a Vivian apenas falando em voz alta

\- Eu acho que nós dois fomos enganados por ela – Vivian soltou um suspiro cansado.

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

 

_Angela desligou o telefone e decidiu que era hora de agir. Ela realmente precisava separar esses dois. Não seria bom pro Jensen ter uma pessoa séria na sua vida agora. Hollywood não gostava de moços bonitos, bem comportados e com namoro sério. Jensen era bonito demais e com uma bela carreira pela frente pra se sentir preso a uma adolescente deslumbrada e ainda por cima de outro país. Não, ela não podia deixar isso acontecer. Jensen era seu melhor produto, ela já tinha investido muito nele pra perder nessa altura do campeonato. Pegou seu telefone. Fez uma ligação e esperou que a pessoa atendesse._

_\- Hey Jen, tudo bem?_

_\- Angela? Alguma coisa sobre Vivian? Ela está bem?_

_\- Hey, calma Jensen! Respire – Angela se certificou que ela estava mesmo certa, Jensen já estava envolvido e ela não deixaria ele se envolver mais – Eu fui no jornal, mas Vivian não estava mais lá. Mas deixei recado pra ela me ligar. Deixei todos os meus telefones e o seu também, claro que sem dizer a ninguém que era seu. Ao menos sabemos que ela não deixou Los Angeles._

_\- Graças a Deus! E Angela me avise assim que falar com ela ok? – Jensen estava com a voz ainda preocupada – Muito obrigado por tudo. Eu agora tenho que voltar a gravar. Espero outra ligação sua. Tchau._

_E se passaram cinco dias até que Vivian não agüentou e ligou de novo pra Angela. Ela atendeu depois de cinco toques._

_\- Alô?_

_\- Angela? É Vivian. Desculpe por incomodar, mas você falou com Jensen?_

_\- Vivian? – Angela parecia surpresa – Como vai? Ué, eu falei com ele sim, achei ele tivesse te ligado já. Até disse pra ele fazer isso logo porque eu te achei bem ansiosa e nervosa. Parecia que era importante._

_\- Ah, obrigada. E realmente é importante – Vivian suspirou – Mas não, ele não me ligou ainda. Eu realmente preciso falar com ele. Urgente. Desculpe incomodar mas é sério mesmo._

_\- Ok, vou tentar de novo sim? Me dê dez minutos que eu te retorno. É nesse número mesmo?_

_\- Sim nesse mesmo. E mais uma vez obrigada!_

 

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

\- Deus Vivian! – Jensen tinha a voz abafada.

Finalmente Vivian olhou pra ele e ela viu toda dor e confusão naqueles olhos verdes. Ela continou.

\- E ela me ligou de volta Jensen. Me ligou e disse que você pediu a ela que qualquer coisa relacionada a nós dois fosse tratada com ela, que você não queria mais falar comigo, que tudo tinha sido bom mas que naquele momento você tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. Você estava no auge das gravações, iria fazer o filme mais importante da sua carreira até ali, tinha várias outras obrigações profissionais e que não iria ter tempo pra romance de final de semana. Que Big Sur foi ótimo mas que tinha acabado lá mesmo. – Vivian olhou novamente pra ele e sorriu triste – Eu quis morrer naquele momento Jensen. Porque ela falou em Big Sur e era sinal que ela sabia das coisas. E Big Sur foi algo tão nosso que eu me senti traída. Eu tive que engolir meu orgulho e contar toda a história da gravidez pra ela. Eu não sabia mesmo mais o que fazer, sinto muito.

\- Eu nunca falei com ela o que fizemos em Big Sur. Eu apenas atendi um telefonema dela quando a gente estava lá. A única pessoa que sabia de Big Sur era Jared. Pra ele sim, eu contei tudo de você. Pra ela não!

\- Mas o que eu podia pensar Jensen? O que? – Vivian tinha um tom de voz tão cansado que apertou o peito de Jensen – Ela soube da gravidez, ela me prometeu que falaria com você, que isso realmente era algo sério e que ela te chamaria a razão. Eu achei naquele momento que ela estava sendo minha melhor amiga, minha salvação. Eu só podia contar com ela. Já estava indo pra quase nove semanas de gravidez e ainda não tinha tido noticias suas. Eu tinha que resolver isso, meu emprego, meus estudos, Julian. Mas primeiro eu queria falar com você.

\- E eu com você. Cristo! – Jensen estava espantado – Ela enganou a nós dois! Jogou com nós dois!

\- Eu vejo isso agora Jensen. Ela me dizia que você não queria mais falar de mim, sobre nós e que não aceitou bem o lance da gravidez. – Vivian continou falando e novamente ficou sem olhar pra Jensen – Mas o golpe final veio uma semana depois numa suposta gravação que você fez e mandou ela me dizer. Eu estava com dois meses e meio de gestação Jensen. E ouvir o que ela me mostrou foi doloroso. Muito.

\- O que foi? Eu nunca gravei porcaria nenhuma!

\- Eu guardo cada palavra daquela gravação na minha cabeça. E sim a voz era sua. _“Olha aqui, é a ultima vez que falo sobre isso. Se quiser ouvir tudo bem se não quiser melhor ainda. Me esqueça. Acabou. Tudo acabou. E essa história de filho, gravidez, chantagem emocional não cola pra cima de mim. Eu sei o que falo. Não vou cair nessa conversa fiada. Eu não nego que transei com você, mas não vou assumir nada até que você consiga provar que sou responsável! Se esse suposto filho que você diz estar carregando for meu, faça o exame de paternidade e eu assumo, mas sem a porcaria de exame, apenas com chantagens baratas eu não assumo nada. Passar bem! Se quiser pode mostrar isso pra imprensa, eu não me importo. Será mais um assunto pra vender jornal porque no final das contas a verdade vai prevalecer. Esse suposto filho não é meu!Tenho advogados no caso só pra que você saiba”._

\- Oh! – Jensen ficou sem fala.

\- Era você Jensen. Era sua voz. Meu coração quebrou ali. Porque eu não esperava isso de você. Eu sei que eu não era o grande amor da sua vida, mas eu sempre achei que você fosse um homem digno e não mais um canalha. Eu te amaldiçoei ali e decidi que naquele momento você nunca mais iria saber de mim ou do nosso filho. Nunca mais. Eu liguei pra Julian e ele veio me buscar. Eu voltei pro Brasil com o coração partido e com uma gravidez.

\- Viv pelo amor de Deus! Eu...Nunca.. Nunca falaria isso pra você, nunca! Deus! – Jensen se aproximou dela e falava numa voz ansiosa com certo tom de súplica– Acredite em mim...Eu não faria.. Não nego que gravei isso, que a voz era minha. Eu me lembro disso... claro...claro que me lembro, mas essa gravação não foi pra você, e sim para uma garota que conheci numa festa e...Maldição! Eu estava meio bêbado e acabei transando com ela. Ela ficou por semanas me chantageando com história de gravidez até que eu contratei uma equipe de detetives e descobri que não havia gravidez nenhuma. Josh me aconselhou a dizer isso a ela, tentar um meio de afastá-la . Ver se surtia efeito e só depois pensar em processo em si. Eu gravei, e mostrei a ela. Me esqueci completamente de deletar depois. A mulher sumiu. Angela sabia que a mensagem estava no meu celular e tramou tudo. Tudo! Nos mínimos detalhes. A troca dos aparelhos, os desencontros, e o envio dessa mensagem a você. Viv, você tem que acreditar em mim! Por favor!

\- E tudo não acabou por aí. Ainda tem mais – Vivian se recostou no sofá, fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente, voltou a olhar pra Jensen e disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Essa dor que eu senti ouvindo isso de você só não foi maior que a dor que veio em seguida. Uma dor que me acompanha todo santo dia da minha vida e que parece que nunca vai passar.

Diante das palavras carregadas de dor de Vivian, Jensen não pode deixar de sentir seus intestinos se revirarem, como se algo muito pior estivesse por vir.

**TBC............**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do Capítulo: David Cook - Come back to me


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um monte de flashbacks... História sendo revelada...

\- O que é, Viv? Pelo amor de Deus, o que é?! – o medo se revirava dentro de Jensen.

\- Lucca – o nome saiu tão baixinho que Jensen mal ouviu.

\- Lucca? Quem é Lucca? O que essa pessoa tem a ver com a história toda?

Vivian ficou em silêncio novamente, as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Em nenhum momento ela tentou impedi-las. Parecia estar reunindo forças para continuar. E depois de vários soluços, prosseguiu.

\- Quando cheguei ao Brasil, Nana estava no aeroporto. Eu me agarrei a ela e só chorava. Passei o voo inteiro recostada em Julian e ele me confortando. Julian nunca me perguntou nada. Não me pressionou. Só me disse que estava lá, pra quando eu estivesse pronta. Que não me acusaria de nada e que seu sobrinho ou sua sobrinha teria todo o amor do mundo. Que ele seria o pai, mesmo que isso soasse meio incestuoso – ela sorriu, triste – Julian foi a pessoa que eu precisava no momento. Ele e Nana. Ele me protegia e sustentava de todos os modos e Nana me confortava e abraçava o tempo todo. Eu me senti em casa, Jensen. Eu me senti amada e estava começando a me recuperar da sua rejeição, quando passei mal em casa e fui internada às pressas. Estava com quatro meses e meio de gestação.

Vivian voltou a ficar em silêncio, como se remoendo e revivendo tudo o que sentiu e presenciou. Tudo o que teve que enfrentar e decidir. E isso apenas com dezenove anos.

\- Acordei no hospital com Julian, Nana e uma médica. Julian tinha uma expressão grave, Nana rezava num canto e a médica estava me examinando.

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

 

_\- Olá, Vivian. Seja bem-vinda de volta. Como você está? – a médica sorriu e disse – Meu nome é Kelli Araújo._

_\- Enjoada, exausta e com muito sono. O que aconteceu? Ju? Nana?_

_\- Você desmaiou, Viv. Ficou por mais de seis horas desacordada. Eu quase tive um troço – Julian falou, aproximando-se da cama – Não faça mais isso comigo, monstrinha! Por favor!_

_Vivian sorriu fracamente e disse:_

_\- Vou tentar. Mas esse seu sobrinho ou sobrinha parece ter outros planos, Ju! – Vivian olhou para a médica e perguntou – Está tudo bem com o bebê?_

_\- Vivian, precisamos conversar. Temos novidades. Mas você precisa me prometer que vai tentar ficar o mais calma possível, ok? Promete?_

_Aquilo não cheirava nada bem, mas Vivian concordou com a cabeça, não confiando na própria voz._

_\- Tudo bem, eu prometo. O que há comigo ou com meu bebê?_

_\- Não é “o bebê” e sim “os bebês” – Diante do olhar arregalado de Vivian, a médica sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando – Sim, Vivian, você está grávida de gêmeos. Quer saber o sexo?_

_\- Gêmeos? Dois? – Vivian estava boquiaberta e não sabia se ria ou chorava – Dois, Ju! Vou ter dois bebês! Isso não é maravilhoso? Nana? Dois bebês pra você mimar! Pra estragar! E sim, eu quero saber o sexo!_

_\- Um casal. Um menino e uma menina – a médica disse e ficou esperando Vivian absorver a notícia._

_Foi só aí que Vivian notou que as expressões de Julian e Nana ainda estavam sérias. E a médica continuava olhando pra ela._

_\- O que há de errado? O que há com meus bebês?_

_\- Lembre-se do que me prometeu, ok? – Vivian sacudiu a cabeça e continuou esperando, apertando a mão de Julian – A menina está ótima, sem nenhum problema. Mas o menino não está bem, Vivian. Ele pode ter um problema muito sério._

_\- Sério, como? O que ele tem? Ele não está morto, não é? Eu não o matei, não é? – Vivian estava chorando._

_\- Viv, por favor, escute a doutora, sim? – Julian a abraçava e beijava sua cabeça – Seus filhos precisam de você agora, maninha! Ouça tudo, ok?_

_Vivian acenou concordando, continuou agarrada a Julian e esperou a médica continuar._

_\- Seu filho tem um problema cardíaco muito grave. Ele é muito menor que a menina, apresenta um certo déficit em relação a ela e não tem um bom ritmo cardíaco. Precisamos de mais exames pra saber o que é realmente e ver que linha de tratamento podemos seguir. Mas por ora você tem que saber que ele é uma criança com problemas e que você tem uma gravidez de risco. Você fica no hospital até segunda ordem, ok?_

_Vivian só sacudia a cabeça, incapaz de conter as lágrimas. Julian apenas a abraçava e a deixava chorar._

_Depois de mais dois dias de exames, a doutora Kelli entrou novamente no quarto de Vivian e se sentou, dizendo:_

_\- Temos o resultado, Vivian. Mais uma vez, preciso que você seja forte, ok? Onde está o pai dos bebês?_

_\- Não está aqui. Não se preocupe com isso. Somos apenas minha irmã e eu. – Julian disparou sem rodeios e se sentou na beirada da cama, segurando Vivian pelos ombros._

_\- Ok, vamos começar – a médica assumiu uma postura profissional – Seu filho tem uma anomalia cardíaca que ainda não podemos definir. Mas que é grave, porque o coração dele não tem um ritmo normal e as suas câmaras e válvulas parecem não funcionar direito. Não vou mentir pra você, Vivian. É sério. Seu bebê corre risco de morte, você corre risco e quando ele nascer seguramente vai necessitar urgentemente de uma cirurgia corretiva. Se não for definitiva, será paliativa, pra que ele consiga ao menos ficar mais forte e suportar uma cirurgia definitiva._

_Vivian se aconchegava mais a Julian e acariciava sua barriga com a mão livre. A doutora Kelli continuou._

_\- Ele precisa de uma equipe muito bem preparada. Temos bons médicos aqui nesse hospital, bons cirurgiões, mas existem centros melhores pra tratar do caso dele. Estão desenvolvendo, nos EUA, uma técnica que parece ser muito eficaz em casos como o do seu bebê, com excelentes resultados. Uma técnica em definitivo, apenas uma cirurgia e pronto. Esse recurso ainda não chegou ao Brasil, mas creio que vai chegar em breve, apenas não sei quando – A médica se dirigiu aos irmãos e perguntou cautelosamente – Eu não sei qual a situação financeira de vocês, porque..._

_\- Por que o quê, doutora? O que a senhora está querendo nos dizer? – Julian perguntou à médica._

_\- Isso não é fácil, mas tenho que ser honesta.- Ela respirou fundo e falou diretamente com Vivian - O seu filho aqui nesse hospital pode não ter o tratamento adequado, não porque temos médicos ruins, mas porque não temos os recursos necessários. O ideal seria vocês irem direto pros Estados Unidos e se submeterem a esse tratamento, caso não queiram se arriscar. Se vocês puderem pagar, é o ideal, na verdade o necessário. Eu mesma acabei de pedir sua transferência pra outro hospital. Um hospital que pode tratar de casos complexos como o do seu bebê. Nesse outro hospital, certamente estão mais preparados que aqui. Seu filho vai precisar de um bom suporte médico e hospitalar assim que nascer, Vivian._

_\- E se não pudermos ir pros EUA? Meu bebê morre? – Vivian perguntou com a voz cheia de dor._

_\- Provavelmente, sim. Sinto muito, Vivian._

_\- Quanto isso nos custaria, doutora? – Julian perguntou_

_\- Em torno de 500.000 dólares, um pouco mais._

_\- Maldição! – Julian continuou abraçando Vivian._

_\- Oh, Ju, ele não pode morrer! Mas não temos esse dinheiro todo! Nunca vamos ter – Vivian olhava para ele e chorava sem parar – O que eu faço, Ju? Me ajude, eu quero meus filhos. Eu quero tanto! Eu não quero perder nenhum deles. Nenhum, Ju. O que vamos fazer?_

_\- Viv, se acalme, ok? Sua pressão está oscilando, seus batimentos cardíacos também, sua respiração está sem uma boa frequência. Isso é ruim pros seus bebês, principalmente o menino. Procure se acalmar – a médica dizia com voz tranqüila, mas preocupada._

_\- A doutora tem razão, Vi. Vamos pensar numa solução, certo? Vamos achar uma solução, você vai ver. Mas por favor, fique calma – Julian acariciava os cabelos dela e a abraçava._

_Vivian chorava, mas os monitores foram se acalmando, os soluços diminuindo e finalmente ela dormiu. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, Julian estava ao seu lado, sentado numa cadeira de plástico, com um olhar preocupado, mas cheio de amor._

_\- Está melhor, monstrinha? – Ele pegou na mão dela e trouxe de encontro ao rosto._

_\- Um pouco – Vivian tinha a voz rouca e pensou por um momento, antes de dizer a Julian – Eu sei quem pode me ajudar, nos ajudar com o dinheiro pro tratamento._

_\- Quem?_

_\- O pai dos bebês._

_\- Como, Viv?_

_\- Ele é americano, Ju, e ele não é exatamente pobre – Vivian engoliu em seco e continuou – Eu vou engolir meu orgulho e minha dor por ser humilhada e vou entrar novamente em contato com ele. Acho que pode dar certo._

_\- Você tem certeza, Viv? Não seria melhor esquecer esse cara? Você mesma disse que ele não quis saber. O que leva você a acreditar que ele mudou de ideia?_

_\- Eu não tenho certeza, Ju. Mas eu preciso tentar. Eu não posso deixar meu filho morrer sem tentar algo – Vivian estava acariciando sua barriga e se segurando para não chorar – Mesmo estando machucada com tudo que ele fez e me disse, nesse momento eu preciso da ajuda dele. Meu orgulho não vai salvar Lucca._

_\- Lucca? Já deu o nome pra ele? – Julian tinha um meio sorriso - E pra menina? Também já escolheu?_

_\- Briana – Vivian continuava a tocar sua barriga e sorria – Meus filhos. Lucca e Briana. Você gosta?_

_\- Adoro. Eles vão ser lindos e muito amados, você verá!_

_\- Eu sei, Ju. – Vivian disse ainda sorrindo e passando a mão suavemente por sua barriga – Agora me passa meu telefone que vou ligar pros Estados Unidos. Você me daria um minuto?_

_\- Claro, Viv – Julian se levantou, beijou a testa da irmã e foi em direção à porta – Cuidado, Viv. Esse cara pode ser cruel com você. Se precisar de mim, basta chamar. Estarei do lado de fora._

_\- Obrigada, Ju. Muito obrigada – e terminando de dizer isso, Vivian digitou os números do celular que conhecia tão bem._

_Como era esperado, caiu na caixa de mensagem. Vivian deixou um recado. “Angela, eu sei que faz muito tempo. Eu jurei não ligar mais, mas preciso que você diga a Jensen que eu preciso muito dizer uma coisa a ele. É caso de vida ou morte. Obrigada”. Vivian ligou mais umas quatro vezes e deixou mais recados. Não restava a ela nada, a não ser rezar que Jensen dessa vez a respondesse._

_Vivian se recostou na cama e suspirou. Fechou os olhos, levantou a blusa do pijama e tocou a barriga. Um dos seus bebês se mexeu lá dentro e ela sorriu. Acariciou a barriga e conversou baixinho com seus filhos. “Nós vamos conseguir, meu amor. Eu vou dar um jeito de te salvar, Lucca. Apenas fique firme, ok? Eu sei que você é um menino lindo e lutador. Tem a sua irmã aí do seu lado pra te ajudar. E eu espero que seu pai tenha se arrependido e fale comigo. Vamos torcer juntos, meus amores? Vamos?”. Ela continuou acariciando a barriga até que caiu no sono._

_Quando Julian entrou no quarto, Vivian dormia, com o celular caído de um lado da cama e uma mão descansando em cima do abdome distendido. Julian se aproximou da cama, tirou o celular, acomodou a mão da irmã, deu um beijo na testa dela e pensou: “O que vamos fazer, Viv? O que eu posso fazer, meu Deus? Alguém me ajude! Onde está esse merda que engravidou minha irmã e a deixou sozinha? Quem é esse canalha?”_

_Depois de três dias, não havia nenhum retorno das ligações que Vivian tinha feito pra Angela. Vivian foi transferida para outro hospital. Era um hospital moderno, que possuía um bom centro cirúrgico, boa equipe de profissionais, mas isso tinha um preço. E Julian tentou negociar o valor sem que Vivian ficasse sabendo. Conseguiu um bom desconto, conseguiu fazer com que eles cobrassem pelas consultas um preço simbólico e os exames seriam feitos com desconto. Vivian não iria ficar internada mais tempo, até porque a doutora Kelli disse que ela poderia ir pra casa dentro de alguns dias e só precisava retornar para as consultas semanais. Vivian precisaria manter repouso absoluto em casa e, ao menor sinal de problemas, teria que vir imediatamente pro hospital._

_O gasto maior deles no hospital seria com a cirurgia de Lucca logo que ele nascesse, caso não conseguissem ir para os EUA a tempo. A doutora Kelli disse que a viagem teria que ser o mais breve, porque Vivian já estava com cinco meses de gravidez e só poderia embarcar num avião até o sexto mês. Depois disso, Vivian não estaria autorizada a viajar._

_Quando Vivian recebeu alta do hospital, Nana a esperava em casa com uma sopa que Vivian adorava, quarto arrumado e cheio de coisas para distraí-la enquanto repousava e os braços abertos, apenas esperando que sua menina se aconchegasse neles. Vivian ficou grata por ter Julian e Nana na sua vida. Ela tinha amor e com isso bastante esperança de que tudo iria acabar bem._

_Vivian continuou tentando falar com Angela. Mas sem resultado, ela nunca obtinha uma resposta. Numa última tentativa, ela deixou mais um recado para Angela. “Angela, se você estiver ouvindo essa mensagem, por favor, só avise a Jensen que eu posso morrer. Que um dos filhos dele pode morrer. Eu preciso muito da ajuda dele. Só ele pode me ajudar no momento. Por favor, peça a ele pra entrar em contato.”_

_Vivian ligava todos os dias para Angela e deixava recado na caixa de mensagens. Contou do que precisava, que tipo de ajuda estava necessitando. E todos os dias ela ficava ao lado do celular esperando uma ligação que nunca chegava. O tempo corria e Vivian estava ficando apreensiva._

_Alguns dias depois, recebeu uma ligação. Era Angela. A agente de Jensen estava visivelmente desconfortável, mas Vivian não se importava. Ela queria apenas uma chance, uma chance de poder ter uma ajuda que fosse de Jensen._

_\- Angela? Você falou com Jensen? Por favor, me diga que ele vai me ajudar. Eu não estou pedindo nada pra mim, ele não precisa nem me ver ou falar comigo, eu apenas quero que ele ajude o filho dele. Por favor!_

_\- Er... Oi, Vivian... Er... – Angela engolia em seco – Eu sinto muito, mas Jensen está irredutível. Ele já deu sua palavra final. Sinto muito, Vivian._

_\- Mas Angela, você explicou tudo a ele? Disse que é caso de vida ou morte? Que eu preciso apenas que ele me ajude financeiramente com a cirurgia do filho dele? – Vivian estava tentando segurar o choro – Isso tem que ser rápido, Angela. Eu tenho que viajar até semana que vem, senão não posso me submeter ao tratamento e Lucca perde a chance de poder sobreviver._

_\- Oh, Vivian, eu juro que faria alguma coisa se eu pudesse. Não sei o que deu em Jensen! Mas ele não cede. Disse que já falou o que tinha pra falar e que se você... – Angela parou, deixando a frase incompleta._

_\- Se eu o quê, Angela? O que ele disse? – Vivian sentiu um aperto no peito, sentiu os bebês chutarem e engoliu em seco._

_\- Não sei se devo dizer, Vivian. Isso só iria te machucar e não sei se é o momento certo. Sinto muito._

_\- Me diga, Angela. Por favor, me diga – Vivian estava respirando com dificuldade – eu quero saber o que ele pensa e diz. Por favor, eu mereço saber. Eu preciso saber._

_\- Vivian, eu realmente sinto muito. Mas ele me disse que se você continuar insistindo ele vai chamar os advogados dele e te processar. E se você tem tanta certeza assim sobre essa paternidade, que você pague por tudo, guarde as notas e vá cobrar tudo dele na justiça. Se ele for culpado, ele te reembolsa._

_\- O... O... O quê? – Vivian não conseguia assimilar tudo. Sentia apenas uma dor profunda dentro de si, algo que se partia em mil pedaços – Jensen acha que eu quero dinheiro dele? Jensen se negou a ajudar o próprio filho? Jensen..._

_\- Oh, Vivian, me desculpe. Eu não queria te falar isso, querida! Eu não... – Angela foi interrompida pela voz fria e dura de Vivian. Um tom que ela nunca tinha ouvido antes._

_\- Diga a esse canalha que ele pode estar assinando a sentença de morte do seu próprio filho. Diga a esse verme que nunca chegue perto dos MEUS filhos. Diga a esse monstro que eu o odeio com todas as forças do meu ser. E que um dia ele vai pagar por tudo que ele está fazendo. De qualquer modo, obrigada por tudo, Angela. Você foi uma grande amiga. Me desculpe por tanto incômodo._

_Dizendo isso, desligou o celular, encolheu-se na cama e deixou toda sua dor e desespero vir à tona. Vivian chorava copiosamente e seu corpo foi tomado por soluços incontroláveis. Foi desse modo que Julian a achou, chorando e encolhida na cama._

_\- Viv? O que aconteceu? Viv, querida, fale comigo. O que há? Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que eu ligue pra doutora Kelli? Viv? – Ela apenas olhou pra ele, o abraçou e chorou mais ainda. Julian carinhosamente colocava os cabelos dela atrás da orelha – Vivian, você está me assustando! O que é? Fale comigo, maninha. Estou aqui pra te ajudar. Certo?_

_\- Oh, Ju! Eu fui tão burra! Como eu poderia achar que ele queria algo comigo? Como? Como eu fui acreditar naquilo tudo? – Ela sacudia a cabeça e voltava a soluçar – Como um dia eu achei que ele fosse uma pessoa digna e decente? O que eu farei agora, Ju?_

_\- Quem, Viv? Você está falando do pai de Briana e Lucca? É sobre ele? – Julian nunca tinha perguntado nada sobre ele, mas por alguma razão soube que Vivian precisava abrir o jogo nesse momento – Você quer me falar a respeito disso, Viv? Hein?_

_\- Eu fui tão estúpida. Tão estúpida. Eu o odeio, Ju! Nunca mais quero vê-lo ou ouvir falar dele – Vivian foi abraçada por Julian e afundou seu rosto no peito do irmão e só então começou a contar toda sua história com Jensen para Julian._

_Contou tudo, sem omitir nenhum detalhe. E quando terminou sentia-se exausta, completamente derrotada e sem capacidade nenhuma de permanecer com os olhos abertos por mais nenhum minuto._

_Julian a apertou de encontro a si. Ele a confortou até que Vivian adormecesse. E só então ele chorou. Chorou e jurou que um dia arrebentaria a cara desse ator. Um dia Julian colocaria Jensen Ackles no devido lugar. E acima de tudo, jurou que faria de tudo, venderia a alma ao diabo, mas arrumaria dinheiro para pagar pelo tratamento de Lucca._

_Depois da conversa com Angela, Vivian se tornou calada, introspectiva. Uma tristeza profunda se abateu sobre ela. Por mais que Nana e Julian tentassem animá-la, ela perdeu o sorriso no olhar, perdeu a vontade de conversar e vivia com medo de que iria acordar e não sentir mais Lucca se mexendo dentro dela. Ela conversava apenas com os bebês, passava a maior parte do tempo deitada e acariciando a barriga. Comia o necessário e sempre chorava quando um chute mais fraco a atingia, porque ela sabia que era Lucca. Briana chutava com mais força. Vivian estava se aproximando do sétimo mês e foi numa consulta de rotina que recebeu uma notícia que fez acender o brilho da esperança de novo em seu coração. A doutora Kelli a recebeu com um sorriso no rosto, em seu consultório._

_\- Boa tarde, Vivian. Estou com os resultados de seus exames nas mãos. Eles estão dentro do esperado. Briana está ótima e Lucca está indo bem, considerando as condições dele – a doutora olhou para ela e em seguida para Julian e disse sorrindo – Eu tenho noticias relativamente boas pra vocês._

_Julian apertou a mão de Vivian, esperou uma resposta que não veio de sua irmã e disse para a médica._

_\- O que é, doutora? Nós precisamos de uma boa noticia. Ao menos uma. Não é, Vivian?_

_\- Julian, a boa notícia pra mim seria que Lucca é saudável e que tudo não passou de um pesadelo – Vivian soltou um suspiro cansado e disse para a médica – Como eu penso que você não me dirá isso, então eu não sei o que pode ser bom._

_\- Você está certa, Vivian. Lucca não é saudável. Mas ele pode se tornar – e a médica esperou que as palavras atingissem Vivian e só então ela continuou – A cirurgia vai vir pro Brasil. O primeiro lugar em que será realizada será aqui nesse hospital e Lucca será o primeiro a se submeter a ela._

_As palavras atingiram Vivian em cheio. Ela colocou a mão na boca e não pode reprimir um soluço. Olhou para Julian e seu irmão estava sorrindo em meio às lágrimas. Ela se atirou nos braços dele e dizia freneticamente:_

_\- Ele tem uma chance, Ju! Ele vai ficar bem! Meu menino vai ficar bem! Lucca vai viver, Ju! Ele vai se tornar forte como Briana. Meu garotinho tem uma chance agora, Ju!_

_\- Eu sei, Viv, eu sei. E nós vamos agarrar essa chance, monstrinha. Meu sobrinho é um guerreiro. Um lutador. Igual à mãe dele._

_A doutora Kelli esperou Vivian se acalmar e continuou._

_\- Você está grávida de sete meses. Nossos médicos já foram enviados pros EUA pra se aperfeiçoarem na técnica e voltam em quatro meses. É o tempo de você e Lucca se prepararem. Lucca, quando nascer, vai ser submetido à operação paliativa, aquela que você já sabe, porque nossos médicos ainda não terão chegado. É apenas temporária, pra dar a ele uma chance de ficar mais forte e aguentar a outra cirurgia, que é maior, mas definitiva. Eu vejo boa perspectiva pra ele, Vivian. Acho que pode dar tudo certo!_

_\- Eu sei que vai dar! – Vivian tinha um sorriso e um brilho no olhar que não estava lá quando ela entrou no consultório – Eu farei o que for preciso! Qualquer coisa. Basta me dizer, doutora._

_\- Mantenha o repouso, não se esforce, não tenha fortes emoções e procure se alimentar bem. Vou manter as vitaminas, prescrever outras medicações apenas preventivamente e ficar esperando você aqui semana que vem – a médica sorriu e completou – e qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, me ligue, ok?_

_\- Pode deixar doutora, eu me certificarei disso – Julian apertou a mão de Vivian, olhou para a irmã e em seguida perguntou a médica – Doutora, só uma pergunta. Esse tratamento todo, quanto vai nos custar? Porque aqui não é um hospital público, sei que vamos ter que pagar alguma coisa. Quanto?_

_\- Bem Julian, esse seria meu próximo assunto – a médica suspirou e continuou – eu sei que vocês não são ricos. Então eu batalhei pra que a cirurgia saísse de graça. Aleguei que seria uma boa, que seria algo positivo pro hospital e pra equipe. Fui vencida pelos executivos do hospital. Mas tenho colegas fantásticos que abriram mão de muita coisa em prol de ajudar Lucca. Então de um custo inicial de 350.000 reais eu consegui baixar para 180.000 reais. É o que consegui. Sinto muito, Julian._

_O coração de Vivian falhou uma batida. Seu mundo começou a cair. Eles não tinham esse dinheiro. Lucca não poderia ser salvo._

_\- Tudo bem, siga em frente. Quanto eu preciso pagar agora? Tenho que fazer um adiantamento? – Julian disse de forma confiante para a médica._

_\- Não, Julian, apenas no dia... – a doutora Kelli foi interrompida por Vivian._

_\- Como assim, Julian? Como ‘segue em frente’? – Vivian estava chorando já e quase histérica – Nós não temos toda essa grana. Onde nós vamos arrumar isso? Você está louco?_

_\- Vivian, não se preocupe com isso. Como eu já disse, eu vou pagar – e Julian sorriu, olhando para Vivian – eu vendi algumas coisas e arrumei emprestado outro tanto. Sem falar que raspei minhas economias. Então fique tranquila. Apenas se concentre em ficar bem e trazer Lucca e Briana a esse mundo. Ok?_

_Vivian olhou pra Julian e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ela não poderia nunca agradecer a seu irmão por tudo que ele estava fazendo. Mas Vivian jurou que um dia pagaria tudo a ele. Tudo. Ela sabia que ele tinha vendido sua moto, a moto que ele tanto amava. Deve ter vendido também seu velho barco, sua outra grande paixão. Ele pegou dinheiro emprestado com Nicholas, seu namorado. Nicholas não era exatamente pobre, mas Julian não gostava de usufruir disso. Julian raspou todas suas economias e elas eram para a casa que eles sonhavam em comprar no lago. Vivian não sabia como agradecer ao irmão. Ela apenas disse:_

_\- Eu te amo – e deu um sorriso cheio de gratidão._

_\- Eu também, monstrinha. – Julian sorriu de volta e tocou na barriga dela – Apenas cuide bem desses dois aí. Então, tudo está ótimo!_

_\- Como eu estava dizendo, vocês só terão que pagar algo além do que tinha sido acordado quando Vivian vier pra ter os bebês. Estamos combinados?_

_Eles acertaram mais alguns detalhes sobre as medicações de Vivian, o repouso dela e a próxima consulta e então foram pra casa. Chegando lá, Vivian contou tudo a Nana, a velha senhora chorou de alegria e deu um presente a Vivian. Eram dois macacõezinhos. Um rosa e outro azul._

_\- É pros meus netos. Lucca e Briana. Eu mesma fiz, filha. – Nana dizia a Vivian, com um carinho imenso na voz, o que fez Vivian querer chorar – Agora eu sei que Lucca vai poder usar._

_\- Ele vai usar no dia em que vier pra casa, Nana – Vivian abraçou aquela que era sua segunda mãe – Ele e Briana. Aqui. Na nossa casa. E você vai estragá-lo, não é?_

_\- Ah, vou! Avó serve pra isso!_

_Vivian sorriu e seguiu para o quarto, levando consigo os presentes de Nana e seu coração cheio de esperança._

_Cinco dias haviam se passado desde que ela tinha ido ao médico e descoberto que Lucca poderia ser salvo. Vivian estava mais confiante, mais alegre e conversava com seus bebês sobre os planos dela pro futuro, sobre a vida deles, sobre o quanto ela os amava._

_Numa tarde, ela estava em casa, no seu quarto. Julian tinha ido fazer uma pequena viagem, de duas semanas. Ele tinha pedido um afastamento temporário, mas a companhia estava precisando que ele fosse até um porto de outra cidade resolver um problema com um navio. Ele não podia se recusar a fazer esse trabalho, afinal precisava do seu emprego e Vivian estava bem. Então ele foi, mas ligava todos os dias para saber de Vivian. O telefone tocou mais uma vez, Vivian se esticou e atendeu. Era Julian dizendo que Nick passaria à noite por lá para ver se ela precisava de alguma coisa. Vivian garantiu a ele que estava bem, que não precisava de nada e que Nick não precisava se incomodar. Julian não quis nem ouvir e despediu-se dela._

_Vivian sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela tocou a barriga, falou com seus filhos e ficou decepcionada por não ter sido respondida com um chute. Nem que fosse o chute suave que Lucca costumava dar. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade. E quando deu o primeiro passo, o ar lhe faltou. Uma dor aguda a atingiu e ela sentiu uma umidade no meio das pernas. Tocou no ponto central da dor e viu que era água. Sua respiração acelerou e ela voltou para a cama. Sentiu mais uma onda de pressão no meio das pernas, em conjunto com uma dor violenta, que a fez dobrar-se e ficar sem ar. Quando tocou novamente no meio das pernas, suas mãos estavam cheias de sangue. Ela gritou, gritou muito e só viu Nana entrar correndo no quarto, antes de perder completamente os sentidos._

 

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

\- Um filho? Eu tenho um filho? – Jensen estava atordoado – Lucca? Meu também?

Jensen não conseguia raciocinar direito. Era muita coisa de uma vez só. Era muita informação. Até poucas horas atrás, ele não tinha nenhum filho. Agora descobria que tinha dois. Isso mesmo: dois filhos.

\- Viv! Eu não sabia de nada disso. Eu nunca negaria dinheiro pra ajudar alguém. Mesmo que ele não fosse meu filho, eu teria ajudado você. Se eu soubesse, juro que teria ajudado. – Jensen estava com a voz derrotada – Meu filho! Dois filhos! Lucca... Eu tive ciúme dele... Ciúme do meu filho... Deus!! O que está acontecendo? Como eu nunca soube disso?

\- Sim, os dois são seus. Briana e Lucca.

\- O que aconteceu depois, Viv? O que aconteceu com Lucca?

\- Algo que quase me destruiu, Jensen. – Vivian fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Quando ela voltou a falar, parecia que toda a dor do mundo estava em sua voz.

 

TBC......


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais flashbacks...

**FLASHBACK ON**

 

_Ela ouvia apenas o bip dos monitores. Era um barulho irritante. E que a forçou abrir os olhos. Estava escuro e ela não reconheceu o lugar. Mas pelo cheiro era um hospital. Ela virou a cabeça e viu Nana cochilando e segurando sua mão que estava livre do soro._

_“Meus filhos”. Vivian imediatamente tocou a barriga e viu que havia diminuído de tamanho. “Onde estão meus bebês? Lucca?” Um medo terrível foi tomando conta dela e ela reuniu forças para chamar Nana._

_\- Nana – saiu baixinho e Vivian limpou a garganta e chamou mais alto – Nana._

_E então a velha senhora acordou e foi imediatamente para o lado de Vivian._

_\- Filha, finalmente você acordou – Nana passava a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos de Vivian – Vou chamar a doutora Kelli._

_\- Não Nana. Onde estão meus filhos? Lucca e Briana? O que aconteceu? Onde está Julian?_

_\- Viv, fique calma. Julian acabou de chegar e está com a doutora no corredor. Eu vou chamá-los, ok? – Nana deu um suave beijo na testa dela e disse – Fique calma._

_Vivian começou a chorar. Ela sabia que algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo. Ela queria Julian aqui, ela precisava do irmão ao seu lado. Quando ia começar a gritar, Julian entrou no quarto e foi correndo em direção a ela._

_\- Ah, Ju! – e o choro veio. Aos borbotões – Onde estão meus bebês? Eu os matei?_

_\- Shhh! Não, você não os matou. Fique calma, ok? – Julian a abraçava e beijava seus cabelos – Eles apenas vieram mais cedo do que a gente esperava. Eles estão na UTI, Viv. Fique calma. A Dra. Kelli vai explicar tudo a você. Calma, ok? Eu estou aqui. Não vou a lugar nenhum._

_Ela ficou mais um tempo com Julian e só então se afastou dele e olhou para a médica, esperando pela explicação._

_\- Bem, Vivian, tivemos que fazer uma cirurgia de emergência em você. Você chegou aqui sangrando, com contrações fortes e quase em choque. A cesariana foi de emergência, mas correu tudo bem com você – a médica puxou uma cadeira e se sentou perto de Vivian, que tinha lágrimas caindo sem parar – Quanto aos bebês, temos duas situações. Briana está bem dentro do que se espera de um prematuro. Ela está indo bem. Nasceu com um bom peso pra idade gestacional dela, chorou forte e bonito quando a tiraram de dentro de você. Teve uma pequena dificuldade pra respirar, mas como eu disse, é esperado num parto prematuro. Acho que não demora a sair da incubadora. Assim que ela estiver melhor, você vai poder amamentá-la. Ela é uma garotinha linda e esperta. Depois você pode visitá-la e falar com sua neonatologista._

_\- E Lucca? – Vivian perguntou baixinho_

_\- Lucca é uma outra história. Ele está vivo. Mas não nasceu muito bem. Seu problema cardíaco é sério e ele deverá ser submetido à primeira cirurgia dentro de dois ou três dias, no máximo. Vamos ter que aguardar pra ver se ele atinge certos índices. Assim que ele atingir esses índices, a primeira cirurgia será feita. Não vamos arriscar operá-lo se ele apresentar risco grande. Ele nasceu cianótico, está na UTI e respira com ajuda de respirador. Seu quadro é grave, Vivian, mas estamos fazendo o possível e o impossível._

_\- Doutora, eu posso vê-lo também?_

_\- Vou ver isso, ok? Mas acho que pode, sim. Volto daqui a pouco, certo? Descanse. Assim que eu puder, eu venho buscá-la pra ver seus filhos._

_\- Obrigada – e então Vivian voltou seu rosto para Julian e disse, chorando – Ele vai ficar bem, não é, Ju?_

_\- Eu acredito que sim, maninha. Lucca é um garoto e tanto. – Julian a abraçou e disse – Agora descanse, você precisa ficar forte pra eles. Pros dois. Pra Lucca e Briana._

_XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX_

_Briana não para de se mexer. Ela se movimenta o tempo todo. Tem cabelos escuros e é pequena. Movimenta os braços e as pernas e começa a chorar. Vivian olha encantada para sua filha e sorri em meio às lágrimas. Sua filha tem cabelos escuros como os seus. Vivian estica a mão, enfia na abertura da incubadora e toca seu bebê pela primeira vez. Ela está quente e tem a pele um pouco áspera. É tudo tão pequeno. Briana agarra o dedo de Vivian e Vivian limpa as lágrimas com a outra mão, enquanto fala com sua filha._

_\- Hey Bri! Seja bem-vinda, princesa. A mamãe te ama muito e quer que você fique boa logo. Você e seu irmão, ok? – Vivian continua acariciando sua filha, que imediatamente para de chorar – Você está sentindo falta dele? Ele também deve estar sentindo a sua falta, princesa. Eu vou dizer a ele que está tudo bem com você, ok? Que vocês vão estar juntos em breve, certo? A mamãe vai ali falar com ele e volta daqui a pouco pra amamentar você, ok? Você promete se comportar, minha lindinha? Promete?_

_Vivian acaricia mais uma vez sua filha, joga um beijo para ela e vai em direção a outro espaço dentro da UTI. Vivian tem uma enfermeira com ela o tempo todo. E quando ela avista o equipamento onde seu filho está, seu peito ameaça sufocá-la. Naquela coisa enorme há algo tão pequenino, que seria engraçado se não fosse trágico. Aquele ser tão pequenino é seu filho e está lutando por sua vida. Vivian se aproxima e vê que seu filho tem várias coisas junto dele. Tem algo enfiado no seu crânio. Vivian vê que é um escalpe, por onde dever estar entrando alguma medicação. Há fios ligados em todo o seu peito minúsculo, há uma cânula saindo pelo nariz, outro aparelho preso ao seu pezinho e um tubo minúsculo enfiado na sua boca. Lucca tem os cabelos muito loiros, quase brancos. Completamente diferente de Briana. Ele é tão magrinho e pequeno, que dá a impressão que vai se quebrar a qualquer momento. Ele tem uma coloração azulada e seu peito se movimenta ao mesmo passo do som do respirador._

_\- Você pode tocá-lo e falar com ele, se quiser – a enfermeira disse a ela de forma suave._

_\- Obrigada – Vivian respondeu automaticamente, sem tirar os olhos de Lucca e se aproximando da UTI._

_Ela ficou um tempo parada, observando seu filho tão pequeno ali, tão frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão valente. Lutando para se manter vivo. E então Vivian decidiu que viveria todos os dias de sua vida para dar a Lucca todo amor e coragem de que ele precisava. Vivian daria a Lucca toda a fé, esperança e amor. O seu bebê iria para casa com ela. Seu filho cresceria forte e saudável. Ele ia ficar bom._

_E respirando fundo, aproximou-se e enfiou a mão pela abertura. Lucca também estava quentinho, tinha a pele mais suave, mas não respondeu ao toque de Vivian, como Briana havia feito. Lucca ficou quietinho e não se mexeu._

_\- Hey, garotão. É a mamãe. Eu estou aqui do seu lado, meu amor. A mamãe está aqui com você, ok? E sua irmã está bem ali pertinho, pronta pra te ver também. Eu sei que vai demorar um pouquinho, mas eu só quero que você saiba que te amamos muito. E vou fazer de tudo pra você ficar bem. Você vai ficar bem, Lucca. Eu sei que vai. Você é um garoto forte e teimoso. Como o seu... – Vivian parou imediatamente. Sacudiu a cabeça e continuou – Você é muito amado, Lucca. Tem um monte de gente querendo te conhecer. Seu tio Julian, Nana, seu tio Nick. Todos eles te amam. E você vai ficar bom, porque a mamãe vai te ajudar, ok? Eu vou sempre te ajudar. Nunca vou te abandonar, meu amor. Saiba disso. Eu tenho que ir agora, mas volto assim que puder. Você não está sozinho, tá? Eu te amo._

_E dizendo isso, Vivian o acariciou mais uma vez e deixou a sala. Ela seguiu para o seu quarto e se concentrou em ficar forte e bem para os filhos. Para Lucca e Briana._

_Os dias iam seguindo. Com Vivian passando a maior parte do tempo na UTI. Ou alimentando Briana ou conversando com Lucca. Seu menino estava indo bem, na medida do possível. Briana receberia alta dentro de poucos dias._

_Vinte dias já haviam se passado. Vivian se recusara a ir para casa e ficava no hospital o tempo todo, junto de seus filhos. Tinha acabado de sair do banho para se dirigir à UTI, quando a doutora Kelli entrou no quarto, com uma cara preocupada. Vivian estremeceu e perguntou a ela:_

_\- O que aconteceu, doutora? – Vivian tentava não entrar em pânico – Lucca está bem? Briana?_

_\- Briana está bem, Vivian. Aliás, ela está vindo agora mesmo pro quarto. Em definitivo. – a médica se aproximou da cama e continuou – Precisamos conversar é sobre Lucca._

_\- O que tem ele? – Vivian se apoiou na cama – Algo errado?_

_\- Ainda não, mas se não tomarmos uma decisão agora, pode vir a acontecer – a doutora Kelli se aproximou de Vivian e indicou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse e elas pudessem conversar – Vivian, Lucca está há vinte dias na UTI, com o respirador. Isso é necessário, na verdade essencial nesse momento para ele, mas precisamos tomar uma decisão e só você como mãe dele pode nos autorizar._

_Vivian respirou fundo, apertou os lábios e disse, sem nenhum traço de incerteza na voz:_

_\- Eu não vou autorizar a desligar nenhum aparelho dele. Nunca! Pode esquecer!_

_\- Não, Vivian! Não é isso – a médica sacudiu a cabeça – O que eu quero dizer é que Lucca precisa se submeter à cirurgia paliativa o mais rápido possível. Quanto mais tempo ele fica no respirador, mais dependente ele se torna dele e mais risco de infecção ele corre. Precisamos começar a corrigir o problema que ele tem no coração, pra que ele possa começar a respirar sozinho. Para que ele possa melhorar um pouco. E então, quando nossa equipe voltar dos EUA, Lucca esteja bem para receber seu tratamento definitivo._

_\- E o que está impedindo essa cirurgia? – Vivian perguntou, preocupada – É dinheiro? É o que?_

_\- A saúde do próprio Lucca. Ele ainda não atingiu alguns índices e a cirurgia pode ser um risco muito grande._

_\- Você está me dizendo que se meu filho não for operado, ele morre. E se ele for, pode morrer do mesmo jeito? – Vivian se sentia sufocada e tremia dos pés à cabeça._

_\- Não coloque as coisas assim, Vivian. O que estou te dizendo é que ele tem uma chance, mas é arriscado. E só você pode autorizar essa cirurgia. Os médicos só farão isso com consentimento dos pais. E como o pai dele..._

_\- O pai dele está morto e enterrado. Eu decido as coisas aqui. Julian e eu. – Vivian tinha a voz fria como gelo._

_\- Ok, então eu preciso que você decida. Sinto muito, Vivian, mas é necessário o mais rápido possível._

_\- O que é necessário, doutora? – Julian entrou no quarto, ouvindo apenas o final da conversa._

_A doutora Kelli então explicou toda a situação a ele. Julian escutou tudo em silêncio e olhou para sua irmã, que estava de cabeça baixa e em silêncio. De repente, Vivian levantou a cabeça e disse:_

_\- Faça. Faça o que for necessário. Se essa é a única chance dele, então eu não vou impedir – uma lágrima rolou pela face de Vivian e ela a afastou – Eu nunca iria deixar de tentar salvá-lo._

_Julian a abraçou e a doutora disse:_

_\- Certo. Vamos prepará-lo e amanhã ele entra no centro cirúrgico. Você tomou a decisão mais acertada, Vivian. Lucca está em boas mãos._

_\- Apenas prometa que eu posso vê-lo antes dele ir._

_\- Claro que você pode vê-lo, Vivian! Eu vou ver se consigo que você passe a noite com ele na UTI. – a doutora Kelli se aproximou dela e disse gentilmente – Se faz te sentir melhor, eu vou estar lá o tempo todo. Não deixaria que ele ficasse sozinho._

_Vivian olhou para ela e sorriu, em meio às lágrimas._

_\- Obrigada, muito obrigada – Vivian limpou as lágrimas e completou – Diga a ele o tempo todo que eu amo. Que estarei aqui fora esperando por ele._

_\- Claro, querida! Eu direi! Agora descanse, pois Briana está vindo pra ficar com você!_

_A doutora deixou o quarto e Vivian olhou para Julian e falou, numa voz chorosa:_

_\- Eu me sinto tão culpada, Ju! Eu deveria estar feliz hoje. Minha filha está vindo ficar comigo e eu não consigo me alegrar. Não consigo, Ju!_

_\- Viv! – Julian a abraçou e disse com voz suave – Briana sabe que você a ama. Ela e todos nós entendemos que Lucca precisa mais de você agora. Não se sinta culpada, ok? Apenas pense que tudo vai acabar bem. Daqui uns dias você vai estar com os dois, em casa. E tudo isso vai passar._

_Vivian mal viu quando a enfermeira trouxe Briana. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Lucca e na cirurgia que ele faria. Vivian só pensava que seu filhinho tão pequeno estaria sozinho, numa sala de cirurgia, com pessoas estranhas e que ele poderia morrer lá. Vivian amamentou Briana rapidamente, sem ao menos olhar direito para ela, antes de se dirigir para a UTI. A doutora Kelli conseguiu que ela passasse a noite com Lucca. Eles arranjaram uma poltrona e ela se sentou lá e ficou acariciando e falando com Lucca, até que as enfermeiras, os médicos e a doutora Kelli viessem buscá-lo, na manhã seguinte._

_\- Vivian, temos que levá-lo. Confie em nós. Eu prometo que estarei lá e darei notícias assim que puder._

_Vivian não conseguia falar nada. Ela apenas olhou enquanto eles levavam o seu bebê. O seu filho. O seu Lucca. Ela apenas acenou e fechou os olhos, implorando a Deus que tudo desse certo._

_Foram cinco longas horas de angústia. Cinco longas horas de choro. Mas quando Vivian viu a doutora Kelli entrar no quarto com um sorriso no rosto, não se aguentou mais e desabou em cima da cama. Julian a amparou e beijava seus cabelos, enquanto a doutora Kelli dizia:_

_\- Acabou. Lucca está de volta à UTI. Ele teve uns momentos difíceis na sala de cirurgia, mas esse menino é forte e valente! Ele está vivo. Agora nos resta esperar, para ver como ele vai reagir. O primeiro passo foi dado, Vivian! E eu estou muito contente com os resultados._

_Nem Julian e nem Vivian conseguiam dizer nada. Eles apenas ficaram lá abraçados, um dando força ao outro, ambos esgotados pelos últimos acontecimentos. A doutora se virou para sair e ouviu uma voz suave dizer:_

_\- Obrigado, obrigado por tudo. Nunca vamos poder te retribuir. Nunca._

_\- Julian, eu apenas faço o meu trabalho. E a melhor recompensa que eu terei será ver os olhos de Vivian brilhando e esses meninos são e salvos em casa – e dizendo isso Kelli, saiu do quarto e deixou os irmãos sozinhos._

_Vivian conseguiu ver Lucca apenas setenta e duas horas depois da cirurgia. Entrou na UTI e viu seu filho sem tantos fios pelo corpinho minúsculo, pela primeira vez desde que ele havia nascido. Ele não estava tão azulado e sim muito pálido e com um curativo pequeno do lado esquerdo do peito. Ainda tinha o tubo do respirador saindo pela boca, mas o cirurgião disse que tinham esperanças de tirá-lo em breve. Ele tinha algo preso a seu pé, uma cânula no nariz e uma agulha enfiada em seu crânio pequenino. Mas ele respirava sem dificuldade e estava aquecido. Vivian ficou olhando Lucca, os seus cabelos tão loiros, sua pele fina. Ela tocou seu filho e conversava carinhosamente com ele. Num determinado momento ele se mexeu lentamente, movimentou os braços pequeninos e abriu lentamente os olhos, piscou e voltou a fechá-los. Pela primeira vez Vivian viu a cor dos olhos de Lucca. E eles eram azuis, claros como o céu. Ela chorou e disse a ele:_

_\- Eu te amo, menininho lindo. Eu sei que você vai sair daí logo. Estamos todos aqui esperando por você, amor!_

_Ela saiu da UTI e foi para o quarto. Outra vez amamentou Briana sem nem prestar atenção direito na filha e se sentindo mortalmente culpada por isso, mas não conseguia evitar. Suas energias estavam centradas em Lucca e na sua recuperação._

_Depois de cinco dias, a doutora Kelli entrou no quarto e disse a Vivian, de forma séria._

_\- Precisamos conversar, Vivian. E você vai me ouvir!_

_\- O que aconteceu? Lucca? – o pânico se apresentou na voz de Vivian – Ele piorou?_

_\- Não, ele está indo relativamente bem. – a doutora ainda estava séria – Quem não está bem é você!_

_\- Como? O que você está dizendo? O que eu tenho?Claro que estou bem!_

_\- Exaustão, fadiga e uma leve anemia. – Kelli passou a mão pelos cabelos e disse – Você tem que ir pra casa. Já tem quase um mês que você está aqui e isso não é bom. É arriscado, é..._

_\- Eu não vou deixar Lucca aqui sozinho! Eu não vou embora sem ele! De jeito nenhum! – Vivian sacudia a cabeça vigorosamente._

_\- Vivian, me escute! Por favor, me escute! Fique calma e me escute – a médica continuou – Você passou por uma cirurgia, seus filhos nasceram prematuros, seu filho está em tratamento e eles precisam de você! Os dois! Se você continuar aqui, vai adoecer e não vai conseguir cuidar deles. Você vai acabar doente e as coisas ficarão piores. Não há nada que você possa fazer aqui. Você estaria melhor em casa, com Briana, com Julian._

_\- Mas e Lucca? E se algo acontecer com ele? E se ele precisar de mim?_

_\- Vivian, vá pra casa! Estamos cuidando dele, você sabe disso! Você precisa descansar e você sabe que, caso haja algo, eu irei chamá-la imediatamente – a médica suavizou a voz – Você tem uma filha que precisa de você. Ela também é um bebê que precisa de cuidados. E você pode dar isso a ela. Você não fará bem algum a nenhum deles se adoecer. Vá para casa e recupere suas forças. Fique bem, para poder cuidar bem de Lucca e Briana. Isso é uma ordem médica!_

_\- Eu morro de medo que ele precise de mim e eu não esteja aqui! – Vivian tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_\- Eu prometo a você que poderá visitá-lo sempre que quiser, desde que não exagere. E que eu ligarei pessoalmente pra você, se acontecer algo!_

_Vivian pensou por um momento e decidiu ouvir a médica. Ligou para Julian e ele veio buscar Vivian e Briana. Antes de sair do hospital, foi até a UTI e se despediu de Lucca, prometendo a ele que viria vê-lo todos os dias. E que ela o amava mais que tudo._

_Quando chegaram em casa, Nana as recebeu com um abraço e um quarto limpo e arrumado. Nana pegou Briana do colo de Vivian e foi conversando com a menina até o quarto. Vivian se sentou no sofá e resistiu à tentação de ligar para o hospital, para saber de Lucca. Mas como havia prometido à doutora Kelli, ela não ligou. Vivian se recostou no sofá e apenas fechou os olhos._

_Uma mão tocou seus cabelos e ela abriu lentamente os olhos. Viu que estava muito escuro e alguém sorria e falava carinhosamente com ela:_

_\- Eu não posso alimentar Briana, Vi. Eu não acordaria você se ela não estivesse precisando, mas acho que isso é com você, monstrinha – Julian sorria e continuava afagando seus cabelos._

_\- Ju? Briana? – Vivian se levantou do sofá e passou a mão pelos olhos – O que você está falando? Eu estava dormindo?_

_\- Sim. Você dormiu e eu deixei. Nana ficou com Briana, mas agora nossa linda princesa grita por seu alimento._

_\- Deus! Como eu fui esquecer da minha filha? Que tipo de mãe eu sou? – Vivian ia se levantando rapidamente, mas uma vertigem a colocou de volta no sofá – Uau..._

_\- Ei, vá com calma, Vivian! – Julian sentou do lado de Vivian e a segurou pelos ombros – Poxa, você acabou de sair do hospital! Teve dois filhos, está exausta e não come nada há horas! Quer, por favor, ir mais devagar? Nana está trazendo Briana. Você só tem que ficar sentada e amamentá-la! Nana também fez comida para você! Então, pega leve, ok? Desse jeito, você vai acabar mais doente que Lucca!_

_E ao ouvir o nome de Lucca, Vivian perguntou, preocupada:_

_\- Você ligou no hospital? Ele está bem? Eu preciso ir lá?Você está me escondendo algo? Lucca piorou e vocês estão me mantendo aqui?_

_\- Vivian! Voce não ouviu nada do que eu disse? – Julian falou com uma voz irritada – Claro que eu liguei. Você não acha que, se houvesse alguma coisa, eu teria te acordado e nós estaríamos lá? Merda, Vi!_

_Vivian olhou no rosto do irmão e viu cansaço, irritação e preocupação. Também viu medo e angústia. Em seguida, viu Julian suspirar, suavizar o olhar e completar:_

_\- Você tem que confiar em mim também, Vivian. Eu sou seu irmão, tio de Lucca e de Briana. Você sinceramente acha que eu esconderia algo de você? Que mentiria para você?_

_Vivian sacudiu a cabeça e deixou duas lágrimas caírem, enquanto Julian a trazia de encontro ao peito e beijava seus cabelos. Vivian se agarrou nele e disse, com a voz abafada:_

_\- Desculpe, Ju! Me desculpe. Eu apenas não sei mais o que fazer ou pensar ou como agir. Eu morro de medo que alguém ligue do hospital e diga que ele morreu ou que ele piorou ou que..._

_\- Shhhh... Não pense nisso. Pense que ele vai ficar melhor a cada dia e que em breve vai estar aqui com a gente. Mas nesse momento Briana também precisa de você. Muito – Julian afastou Vivian, olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu – E então? Pronta para literalmente colocar os peitos pra fora e deixar que te chupem?_

_\- Você é um idiota! – Vivian sorriu e limpou as lágrimas – e faça o favor de moderar sua linguagem! Temos duas crianças em casa agora!_

_\- Ok, ok – Julian se afastava com as mãos levantadas em sinal de rendição – Eu estou vendo que terei que fazer cursos de boas maneiras. Mas eu acho que ouço uns berros lá fora. Alguém quer peitos!_

_Vivian sorria e nesse momento, Nana entrava com Briana nos braços, que se contorcia e chorava irritada. Nana estendeu o bebê para Vivian, que imediatamente a pegou e falou carinhosamente com ela._

_\- Ei, minha princesa. Está tudo bem, tudo bem. Shhh... A mamãe vai dar o que você precisa – ela ia conversando e acomodando Briana para receber seu alimento – e por favor, minha querida, não ouça as bobagens que seu tio fala. Ele tem uma boca tão suja quanto um marinheiro de um porto qualquer!_

_Julian sorriu e ficou olhando Vivian amamentar e conversar com a filha. Silenciosamente ele fez uma prece para que as coisas continuassem assim. Ele orou para que Lucca pudesse em breve também compartilhar esse tipo de intimidade. Julian pediu a Deus com todas as suas forças que as coisas dessem certo, que Vivian não precisasse passar por outro sofrimento._

_E os dias foram passando. Lucca ainda estava no hospital. Vivian o visitava todos os dias e ele continuava precisando de suporte médico intensivo. Briana estava a cada dia mais forte, esperta e saudável. Uma tarde em que Vivian e Nana estavam terminando de dar banho em Briana antes de colocarem-na para descansar, o celular de Vivian tocou. Era Julian._

_\- Ju? Tudo bem?A que horas você e Nick vêm pro jantar?_

_\- Vi, eu estou passando aí para te pegar. Nós temos que ir para o hospital._

_Os olhos de Vivian imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas, seu peito apertou e ela disse chorando:_

_\- Lucca?_

_\- Sim, querida, é sobre Lucca._

_\- Ju? – ela falava baixinho – Ele... ele está... ele..._

_\- Não, Vi! Ele não morreu! A doutora Kelli e os demais médicos querem falar com você, com a gente. Então vamos lá e ver o que é, ok? Estou chegando aí em dez minutos._

_\- Ok, vou ficar aqui te esperando – Vivian desligou o telefone e olhou para Nana, que trazia Briana nos braços – O pessoal do hospital quer falar comigo sobre Lucca. Nana, o que eu faço? Por favor, Nana, me diga o que fazer!_

_Nana colocou Briana na cama, aproximou-se de Vivian, abraçou-a e disse, suavemente:_

_\- Vá até o hospital, seja forte e corajosa e mostre a eles porque Lucca é tão valente! E o que quer que aconteça, Vivian, você tem a mim, tem seu irmão e tem sua filha! Você pode fazer isso querida, você pode!_

_Vivian abraçou aquela que era sua mãe e chorou. Chorou até ouvir a buzina de Julian lá fora. E então Vivian se levantou, lavou o rosto, pegou sua bolsa e saiu. Apenas quando estava chegando ao hospital é que se lembrou que sequer amamentou sua filha ou deu um beijo nela. E a culpa a invadiu e com isso um aperto no estômago ganhou contornos dolorosos._

_\- Vamos, Viv. Vamos ver o que eles querem, ok? – Julian a ajudava a sair do carro e ir em direção à recepção do hospital – Não se desespere. O que quer que seja, nós vamos lidar com isso. Eu e você, como sempre fizemos. Certo, monstrinha?_

_Vivian apenas sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Deixando Julian assumir a situação, falando com a recepcionista e os levando para sala onde os médicos estavam. Chegando lá eles notaram que, além da doutora Kelli, estava a neonatolgista de Lucca, o cirurgião que havia feito a cirurgia nele, um homem grisalho e uma mulher por volta dos quarenta anos, que Vivian não conhecia._

_A doutora Kelli se aproximou sorrindo, abraçou Vivian e disse:_

_\- Boa tarde, Vivian. Como está indo? Eu espero que esteja seguindo minhas recomendações e tenha se recuperado um pouco. Quero te ver em meu consultório semana que..._

_\- Kelli, por favor, vamos deixar de conversa! Eu quero saber por que vocês me trouxeram aqui? O que é dessa vez? Seja lá o que for, me diga logo! – Vivian falou rapidamente, segurando a respiração e não dando chance para a médica terminar._

_\- Ei, Vivian, se acalme! Vamos devagar. Nós temos assuntos sérios pra tratar, mas se você não puder se acalmar, teremos de agir de forma diferente. Então sente-se e respire, ok?_

_\- Vivian, vamos lá, vamos nos sentar. – Julian a conduziu a uma cadeira e eles se sentaram._

_A neonatologista de Lucca tomou a palavra e começou:_

_\- Eu realmente fico aliviada de dar essa noticia a você, Vivian e a você, Julian. Lucca deixou a UTI hoje – Vivian colocou a mão na boca e deixou as lágrimas caírem, enquanto a médica continuava – Ele está num quarto, sem respirador, mas ainda necessita de cuidados. Eu vou mantê-lo aqui ainda. Ele não está totalmente bom para ir pra casa. Ele ainda vai ficar uns dias, mas se tudo correr bem do modo que estamos indo, eu acredito que no máximo em duas semanas ele poderá ir para casa e aguardar a cirurgia._

_\- Oh, meu Deus! – Vivian chorava e olhava para Julian, que sorria de volta – Ele vai pra casa Ju. Finalmente meu bebê vai pra casa!_

_Antes que Julian pudesse responder, a médica continuou:_

_\- Mas eu quero lembrá-los que, mesmo que ele receba alta, a sua saúde é delicada, ele necessita de vigilância constante e cuidados. Ele ainda não é uma criança totalmente curada. Eu acredito que em breve ele será, mas ainda não é. Ele deverá receber alguns cuidados especiais, que eu tenho certeza que Vivian está apta a exercer e as enfermeiras do hospital ensinarão tudo a vocês. Mas uma coisa eu tenho que dizer: esse menino é um lutador! – a médica sorria – e vocês dois podem contar comigo pro que precisar, assim como o Dr. Marcelus, o cirurgião dele, que está aqui. Vou deixar com vocês todos meus contatos e eu sei que vocês farão o melhor pra Lucca. Ele é um menino de muita sorte._

_Vivian agradeceu aos dois médicos em resposta e em seguida a mulher que ela não conhecia entrou na conversa._

_\- Eu realmente fico muito feliz que Lucca esteja bem – Vivian e Julian, de mãos dadas olharam para a mulher, que tinha um sorriso formal no rosto – Boa tarde, eu sou Renata Vasconcelos, a administradora do hospital. É um prazer conhecê-los. E esse aqui do meu lado é Antônio Pedrosa, um dos mantenedores do hospital._

_Vivian sentiu um frio correr pela espinha. Sabia que essas pessoas não estavam ali em vão, que a presença deles envolvia dinheiro, algo que eles andavam contando cada centavo agora e de que Lucca tanto necessitava, para poder ficar completamente curado. Antes que ela ou Julian pudessem responder, a mulher continuou num tom frio e impessoal._

_\- Eu sei que nosso hospital está fazendo o possível e o impossível para Lucca ficar bem e nós estamos mesmo muito felizes com isso. Lucca será nosso primeiro paciente nesse tipo de cirurgia no Brasil e estamos muito confiantes que tudo sairá da melhor forma possível – ela continuou falando, como se isso fosse apenas mais uma estatística para o hospital continuar sendo um excelente estabelecimento e algo se apertou no peito de Vivian.- Mas como vocês devem saber, já que a doutora Kelli deve ter explicado, o nosso hospital não é público, é um hospital privado e esse tipo de intervenção e tratamento requer investimentos, o que gera custos. O tratamento de Lucca não é um tratamento, digamos, barato e gratuito._

_\- Nós sabemos disso e fizemos um depósito de 90.000 reais para cobrir os custos. Fomos informados de que o restante, que era de mais 90.000, deveria ser pago quando ocorresse a cirurgia definitiva, quando os médicos voltassem dos Estados Unidos – Julian falava de forma firme e confiante, não deixando Renata intimidá-lo – O que está havendo, afinal?_

_\- Eu sei que vocês fizeram um depósito e isso cobriu os custos até aqui. Daqui pra frente a conta recomeça e a cirurgia não está inclusa nessas despesas extras._

_\- Despesas extras? Que despesas extras? O que é isso? – Julian não estava entendendo nada – Como ‘a conta recomeça’?_

_\- Sr. Julian, veja bem. O valor que lhes foi informado anteriormente foi um valor baseado numa gravidez a termo, sem parto prematuro, sem necessidade de mais de um mês de UTI. Lucca precisou de UTI por 50 dias e a sua outra filha ficou também na UTI por duas semanas. A senhora Vivian se recusou a ir embora do hospital e foi cobrada uma diária do apartamento em que ela ficou. Houve também custos extras com a primeira cirurgia de Lucca, sem contar..._

_\- Sem contar o quê? Sem contar que agora ele está indo bem e vai ficar mais uns dias inesperados dentro do hospital e que isso precisa ser pago? Que isso vai aumentar o valor que nos foi dito inicialmente? – Julian bufava e estava de pé._

_\- Basicamente isso. – Renata olhava diretamente para ele – Veja bem, só o custo dessa cirurgia é imenso e a doutora Kelli conseguiu um belo desconto pra vocês, com a parte médica. Mas temos a parte administrativa, temos outros custos e o senhor deve entender..._

_\- Quanto? Quanto isso vai nos custar a mais? Diga-me um valor. Não venha com papo furado – Julian estava com os olhos brilhando de raiva. E principalmente de medo._

_\- Mais 50.000 reais – Renata se virou e pegou uns papéis em cima da mesa e voltou-se para Julian – Se o senhor quiser, pode verificar os números. Nós fizemos o mais barato possível, para que Lucca possa continuar seu tratamento. Nós queremos que ele tenha..._

_\- Querem desde que eu encha os cofres do hospital, não é? – Julian estava quase gritando – Desde que o precioso hospital não perca dinheiro! Se eu não colocar mais grana lá, talvez Lucca não tenha esse maravilhoso tratamento, não é?_

_\- Senhor Julian, o senhor tem que entender o nosso lado. Tem que entender que administrar um hosp..._

_\- O que eu entendo é que meu sobrinho precisa de um tratamento para não morrer e que vocês estão usando isso para arrancar dinheiro de nós. Numa hora em que nós estamos desesperados. Bela atitude!_

_\- Não coloque palavras na minha boca, Sr. Julian. Não estou dizendo que vamos deixar de dar a Lucca um ótimo tratamento..._

_\- Não! Vocês só estão dizendo que, se não houver mais grana lá, Lucca não terá o “melhor e mais correto” tratamento._

_\- Desse jeito o senhor está nos ofendendo! Estamos aqui tentando negociar e achar uma saída para..._

_\- Pois continue. Pode continuar a dar a ele o melhor e mais correto tratamento. Seu cofre vai estar cheio amanhã pela manhã. Quanto eu preciso depositar? Preciso colocar todo o valor restante, que é de 140.000, ou apenas essas “despesas extras”?_

_\- Por enquanto, apenas as despesas extras, que são no valor de 50.000 reais. A cirurgia ainda permanece em 90.000. Veja bem, esse valor é apenas se tudo correr conforme o planejado, sem percalços._

_\- Sinto muito que a saúde de Lucca tenha tantos percalços, senhora! – Julian não fingia mais seu nojo. Vivian não tinha dito uma palavra até aqui – Eu quero saber se essas despesas extras cobrem a permanência de Vivian com Lucca. Eu exijo isso!_

_\- Claro que cobre! Isso cobre o acompanhante no quarto, que, no caso, é a mãe._

_Foi apenas nessa hora que Vivian falou com voz cansada:_

_\- Senhora, a senhora tem filhos?_

_\- Tenho. Tenho dois. Por que?_

_\- O que a senhora sentiria se alguém te dissesse que um dos seus filhos é apenas mais uma “despesa extra”? – Vivian olhava diretamente nos olhos da mulher agora – O que a senhora sentiria se essa “despesa extra” tivesse apenas uma chance e alguém estava usando isso como uma forma de “custo”, apenas?_

_\- Eu... eu...não sei. Realmente não sei. Nunca precisei passar por isso. Nunca._

_\- Sorte a sua. Sorte a sua que seus filhos não são uma despesa extra. Você tem sorte que nenhum de seus filhos precise lutar a cada dia pra se manter vivo. E que a senhora não precise abrir os olhos todos os dias e pensar se ele vai aguentar apenas mais um dia. Um dia de cada vez – e dizendo isso, ela se levantou e disse – Meu irmão já disse que vamos pagar a “despesa extra” e agora eu quero ver e ficar com meu filho. Pode ser, Kelli?_

_\- Claro, Vivian. Vamos, eu te levo lá – e dizendo isso, a doutora Kelli e Vivian foram em direção ao quarto de Lucca._

_XXXXxxxxXXXXX_

_Ele se mexia. Não tanto quanto Briana, mas ao menos não estava imóvel. Lucca mexia lentamente os braços e piscava. Vivian se aproximou do berço no interior do quarto e viu aquele ser pequenino dentro dele. Pela primeira vez Vivian viu seu filho, seu bebê, sem um tubo enfiado na boca e sem uma agulha enfiada no crânio. Seu bebê ainda tinha algo no pé, mas sem inúmeros fios saindo de seu minúsculo corpo. Ela chegou ao lado do berço e Lucca olhou diretamente para ela, sem fechar os olhos em seguida. Ele movimentou novamente os bracinhos e Vivian esticou a mão e o tocou, chorando livremente. Lucca tinha os fios de cabelo muito loiros, olhos azuis e olhava fixamente pra a mãe. Ele usava uma roupa que certamente era feita para alguém muito maior que ele. Ele estava lindo._

_\- Ei, garotão! Finalmente, hein? – Vivian sorria, em meio às lágrimas – Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, meu amor! Eu te amo tanto!_

_\- Você pode pegá-lo no colo, Vivian. O escalpe pra medicação está inserido no seu corpinho, perto do pescoço. Tenha cuidado apenas pra não mexer muito nele. Mas você pode pegá-lo no colo. O aparelho no pé é apenas um medidor da quantidade de oxigênio. Não o machuca em nada – a médica tinha uma voz suave – Vá em frente, Vivian. Pegue seu bebê no colo. Ele vai adorar, tenho certeza._

_Vivian então esticou a mão trêmula e pela primeira vez teve seu filho nos braços. Pela primeira vez ela o trouxe bem junto a si. Pela primeira vez ela beijou o seu bebê. E foi nessa hora que Julian entrou no quarto e os viu. Vivian com Lucca bem junto de si, sentada em uma cadeira, um dedo correndo suavemente pelo rosto do menino e conversando com ele. Quando Julian se aproximou, ouviu a voz suave de Vivian:_

_\- E você poderá ir pra casa em breve. Nana vai estragar você, Lucca, assim como ela estraga sua irmã – Vivian sorria – Sabia que Briana também está com saudades de você? E eu não vou mais sair daqui, até nós dois irmos juntos pra casa._

_Julian se aproximou e pela primeira vez viu seu sobrinho. Depois de quase dois meses, ele estava vendo Lucca pela primeira vez. E Julian ficou espantado por ver o quanto ele era diferente de Briana. Fisicamente. Julian sentiu uma gama de sentimentos dentro de si e novamente se perguntou como podia amar tanto alguém, como amava sua irmã e seus sobrinhos. Vivian levantou o olhar pra Julian, sorriu e disse:_

_\- Ele não é lindo, Ju? – ela olhou novamente para Lucca e disse – Lucca, conheça o seu tio Julian. Ele é uma pessoa mais que especial, sabia? Ele é a pessoa mais importante das nossas vidas, meu anjinho._

_Julian sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça de Vivian. Esticou a mão e passou pela cabecinha minúscula de seu sobrinho:_

_\- Ei, garotão. Você não sabe como eu estou feliz por finalmente poder de te ver – Julian continuou olhando para Vivian e Lucca e sorriu – Você é que é mais que especial, Lucca. Seja bem-vindo._

_Ficaram ambos observando o bebê. Lucca bocejou e começou a fechar os olhos, aconchegando-se junto a Vivian. Ela começou a cantar uma música suave e o bebê caiu num sono profundo. Vivian ficou por um longo tempo segurando-o nos braços, recusando-se a deixá-lo, até que uma enfermeira veio e disse que precisava medicá-lo. Só assim Vivian o colocou de volta no berço, mas em nenhum momento soltou a mão do seu filho._

_Os dias foram passando e Vivian aprendeu que não seria nem um pouco fácil manter uma rotina com Lucca. Havia dias em que tudo corria bem e não havia nenhum susto como arritmias cardíacas, falta de ar, dores, apatia. Em outros, ele tinha tosses convulsivas, falta de ar e necessidade de suporte de oxigênio, taquicardias, sono inquieto e não se alimentava direito. Nesses dias, Vivian ficava realmente apavorada e não desejava levá-lo para casa, com receio de não saber agir. Mas ele seguia relativamente bem e, graças a Deus, esses dias não eram muitos. Mas existiam, e nesses dias as coisas poderiam realmente ficar piores. Mas com o tempo Vivian aprendeu a lidar com as coisas, como administrar medicamentos através do escalpe que ele mantinha próximo ao pescoço. Vivian aprendeu a identificar uma arritmia, aprendeu a ler a saturação de oxigênio no aparelho que a médica havia providenciado, aprendeu a fornecer oxigênio sempre que ele precisava, aprendeu a alimentá-lo com uma seringa, já que ele não tinha força suficiente para sugar o leite de seu seio._

_Julian levava Briana até o hospital a cada 4 horas para a menina mamar. Mas Nana mantinha um estoque de leite materno fornecido pelo hospital em casa, para o caso de alguma emergência. Vivian se sentia muito culpada em relação a Briana e chorava muitas vezes por isso, mas simplesmente não podia desviar o foco de Lucca. No momento, seu filhinho precisava muito dela e ela não iria vacilar. Ela seria forte._

_Depois de vinte dias, os médicos entraram no quarto de Lucca e disseram a Vivian que ele estava liberado para ir para casa. Poderia aguardar a data da cirurgia em casa, mas sob estritas condições. Vivian chorou de alívio por um momento. Ter Lucca em casa seria algo maravilhoso. Uma parte do caminho estava sendo percorrida e ela estava grata por ter conseguido. Mas algo dentro dela ainda se retorcia ao pensar que ele não estava completamente bem e que a parte mais difícil talvez começasse agora. A longa espera até a data da cirurgia. A luta de Julian para conseguir mais dinheiro até lá. A corrida contra o tempo. Isso seria angustiante, mas Vivian estava disposta a encarar tudo de frente. Ela confiava que eles iriam dar um jeito de arranjar o resto do dinheiro. Vivian e Julian tinham até pensado em dar a casa em que viviam como garantia a um empréstimo, se fosse preciso. Mas isso não era viável, em virtude dos impedimentos legais a que Vivian estava submetida, uma vez que tinha 19 anos e a casa era dos dois. Ela só poderia responder legalmente pela venda ou por qualquer alienação do imóvel aos 21 anos. Julian estava tentando em todos os lugares. Vivian realmente não sabia como ajudar mais._

_Quando eles saíram do hospital e chegaram em casa, Nana tinha enfeitado o local para recebê-los e estava com Briana nos braços esperando por Vivian, Julian e Lucca. Quando a senhora viu Lucca, começou a chorar. Vivian entregou Lucca a ela, pegando Briana e beijando amorosamente sua filha, morta de saudades._

_As coisas entraram numa certa rotina, com Lucca ainda tendo dias bons e dias ruins. Por duas vezes, Julian e Vivian tiveram que correr para a emergência do hospital com ele, mas nunca foi preciso ficar mais que algumas horas por lá, até seu ritmo cardíaco voltar ao normal. Vivian estava exausta, o que era visível por sua aparência. Mas nunca disse uma palavra em reclamação. Nunca. Para ela, o que importava era que seus filhos estavam vivos e com ela, em casa, em segurança. Se Lucca nesse momento atravessava um período ruim, ela iria enfrentar isso e ajudá-lo, porque, quando ele ficasse bem, valeria a pena._

_Aproximava-se o dia em que os médicos chegariam dos Estados Unidos, assim como o momento da cirurgia definitiva de Lucca. A ansiedade só aumentava. Quando os médicos chegaram, a doutora Kelli ligou para Julian e Vivian e pediu a eles para irem para o hospital. Lucca estava tendo uma semana muito ruim e Vivian estava a ponto de irromper em lágrimas e exaustão a qualquer momento._

_Quando chegaram ao hospital, Kelli praticamente obrigou Vivian a segui-la ao seu consultório e a examinou. Kelli mandou que Vivian descansasse e se alimentasse, pois estava anêmica, levemente desnutrida e com nítidos sinais de fadiga, o que poderia levar a um colapso nervoso, se ela não diminuísse o ritmo. Vivian sequer ouviu a sugestão da médica para descansar mais. Apenas aceitou os medicamentos para anemia e não quis nem ouvir sobre anti-depressivos e calmantes._

_Elas seguiram em direção a outra sala, onde Julian já a esperava com o semblante sério. Vivian sentiu um frio na espinha, quando a administradora do hospital disse com uma falsa simpatia na voz:_

_\- Prazer em vê-la novamente, Vivian. Como vai Lucca? – estendeu a mão para Vivian, que a ignorou completamente. Prosseguiu num tom mais formal e frio – Eu estava aqui conversando com Julian a respeito da cirurgia de Lucca. O hospital estará apto a realizá-la dentro de alguns dias e a questão financeira está definida._

_\- Em que sentido? O que está dizendo, senhora? – Vivian tinha a voz fria._

_\- Passei os custos totais a seu irmão, dessa vez sem despesas extras. Ele me garantiu que tem uma boa parte do dinheiro e que o restante vocês terão em mãos em breve, a tempo da cirurgia – a mulher continuou como se estivesse discutindo um contrato de aluguel e não a vida de uma criança – E, como eu disse a ele, é política do hospital ter ao menos 70% do valor em depósito até o dia da cirurgia. Então vocês precisam depositar até o final da semana 63.000 reais._

_\- Tudo isso? Não podemos depositar apenas metade e a outra metade quando a cirurgia terminar? – Vivian tinha o peito apertado, porque sabia que não teriam tudo isso até o final da semana. E Lucca corria contra o tempo._

_\- Sinto muito, Vivian, mas a política do hospital é essa e vocês assinaram o acordo da outra vez._

_\- Vivian, está tudo bem. Vamos conseguir isso até o final da semana. Não se preocupe. Apenas concentre-se em cuidar de Lucca. Deixe o dinheiro por minha conta, ok? – Julian tinha o rosto impassível._

_Eles se despediram dos médicos e da administradora do hospital e seguiram em silêncio para casa. Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Cada um pensando, à sua maneira, como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se uma certa pessoa tivesse tido outra atitude diante de tudo._

_Julian não sabia mais o que fazer. Ele tinha esgotado todas as possibilidades de imaginar onde conseguir os 50.000 reais restantes para cobrir todos os custos com o tratamento de Lucca. Ele estava quieto. Com ondas de raiva emanando por seus poros. Estava de pé, perto da janela e tinha os braços cruzados no peito e uma carranca. Nick tinha que fazer alguma coisa._

_\- Jul, querido. Eu já disse a você que eu posso te ajudar. Por favor! – Nick o abraçou por trás, beijou levemente seu pescoço e sentiu o seu namorado relaxar um pouco – Não deixe que esse orgulho idiota prejudique Vivian e Lucca._

_\- Nick, você já ajudou. Não é justo. Você precisa desse dinheiro também. Você tinha planos pra usá-lo. É seu sonho. Eu não vou estragar isso. Eu não me perdoaria – Julian se virou e deu um beijo na mandíbula de seu namorado e completou – Eu te amo, você sabe disso, mas isso é um problema que eu preciso resolver. Mesmo assim, obrigado._

_Nicholas virou seu namorado para si, beijou levemente seus lábios e disse, olhando nos olhos dele._

_\- O que vale esse amor todo se eu não posso te ajudar? Se você não aceita minha ajuda quando tanto precisa?– Nicholas colocou um dedo nos lábios de Julian, silenciando-o – Meu sonho não é nada se eu te vejo infeliz e sofrendo. Eu te amo, Jul. Amo Vivian e meus sobrinhos postiços. Deixe-me ajudá-los. Eu quero fazer isso! E meu sonho de ter meu próprio restaurante pode esperar mais uns meses. Vamos lá, Jul,deixe-me ajudá-lo. E se fosse o contrário? Se fosse eu quem precisasse de ajuda? Hein?_

_Julian olhou nos olhos daquele homem que estava ali, daquele homem que ele amava mais que tudo, daquele homem que nunca cobrou ou exigiu nada dele e tomou uma decisão. Ele não tinha o direito de ser orgulhoso e egoísta. Estava na hora de confiar nesse amor._

_\- Tudo bem, eu aceito. – Julian disse e em seguida Nick sorriu e acariciou o rosto do seu namorado que continuou falando – Mas com uma condição. Eu começo a te pagar assim que Lucca estiver em casa de novo. E você vai abrir seu restaurante com essa grana que eu te devolverei. Não vai adiar nenhum dia a mais. Nenhum. Me promete?_

_Nick o abraçou apertado e disse baixinho em seu ouvido:_

_\- Prometo. Eu juro. Eu te amo. Não se esqueça disso. – em seguida se afastou, sorriu e disse – Agora vá lá e conte a Vivian. Amanhã vamos até aquele hospital e vamos pagar tudo. Lucca vai ficar bem._

_Julian sorriu e beijou a mão do namorado. Seguiu até o quarto de Vivian, para dizer a ela que tinha arranjado o dinheiro e que Lucca iria ser operado assim que possível. Vivian saiu correndo do quarto e abraçou Nick, abraçou tão apertado que o deixou sem ar. Afastou-se e disse, com um enorme sorriso, em meio às lágrimas:_

_\- Obrigada! Muito obrigada, Nick._

_\- Não foi nada. Eu só quero ver aquele moleque bem. Eu quero que você e Julian voltem a sorrir. E que Briana e Lucca possam compartilhar tudo isso, que eles fiquem bem. Apenas isso, Viv!_

_E Vivian voltou a abraçá-lo apertado, sentindo que Julian se juntava a eles. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, abraçados no meio da sala, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos e orações._

_A cirurgia tinha sido marcada. Ela aconteceria no dia seguinte à tarde. Lucca teria que ser admitido no hospital logo pela manhã e entraria no centro cirúrgico às 15 horas. E a partir dali, sua vida dependia de três médicos. Vivian pediu a Deus que esses médicos cuidassem do seu filhinho como se fosse deles. Pediu a Deus que Lucca continuasse forte e corajoso, como vinha sendo até ali. Pediu com todo o seu coração que ele saísse do centro cirúrgico vivo._

_No dia que antecedeu a cirurgia, Lucca tinha tido um dia ruim. Aliás, ele estava vindo de uma semana não muito boa. Na véspera da cirurgia ele estava ofegante, meio azulado, vomitando bastante e apático. Vivian ficou muito preocupada e queria levá-lo ao hospital, mas quando ligou para a médica dele, ouviu que apenas administrasse o remédio, que colocasse oxigênio, não insistisse para ele comer e que ficasse de olho na saturação de oxigênio. Que ele só deveria ser levado ao hospital se a saturação ficasse em níveis alarmantes. Vivian passou o dia tensa e nervosa, havia chorado muito e praticamente não dormia direito há dias._

_Quando Julian chegou em casa, encontrou Vivian a ponto de estourar em lágrimas e se recusando a deixar Nana ficar um pouco com Lucca. Julian teve que ser enérgico com ela. Colocou-a no chuveiro, fez com que ela comesse algo e tirasse um cochilo até Nana fazer o jantar. Ele garantiu a ela que cuidaria de Lucca e que Briana estava bem._

_A noite chegou e Vivian tinha dormido apenas uma hora durante a tarde, o que não foi suficiente para fazê-la relaxar. Quando Nana os chamou para jantar, ela se recusou. Julian outra vez foi enérgico e ela acabou sentando-se à mesa com eles. Nick tinha vindo para o jantar e conseguiu fazer Vivian sorrir um pouco e comer ao menos uma salada._

_Quando eles acabaram de comer, ela se despediu, dizendo que iria para o quarto ficar com seus filhos, porque o dia seguinte seria intenso. Abraçou Nana e Nick e deu um beijo na bochecha de Julian._

_Quando Vivian chegou no quarto, tanto Lucca quanto Briana estavam acordados. Ela se dirigiu primeiro ao berço de sua filha, com um aperto de culpa dentro de si, por não estar dando a atenção que sua filha merecia. Vivian pegou Briana nos braços, beijou o topo de sua cabeça e disse:_

_\- Desculpe, meu amor. Eu sei que tenho sido uma péssima mãe, mas você entende que seu irmão precisa de nós agora, não é? Você entende isso, minha linda Bri? – enquanto conversava com Briana, ela se dirigia para a cama, onde Lucca estava deitado. Ele respirava de forma um pouco acelerada e olhava ao redor, como se procurando algo._

_Vivian deu mais um beijo em Briana e a colocou na cama, ao lado de Lucca. Ela se deitou de lado, apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e com a outra tocava seus filhos de forma alternada e conversava baixinho com eles. Briana não parava quieta um minuto e Lucca olhava fixamente para Vivian, com seus olhos azuis claros e brilhantes._

_\- Eu só quero que vocês dois saibam que vocês são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Eu não saberia mais o que é viver sem ter vocês ao meu lado. Eu não saberia mais como seguir adiante se vocês não estivessem aqui. Quando eu olho para vocês, vejo que tudo valeu a pena. Toda a dor que um dia eu senti não se compara ao amor que tenho por vocês dois, estão ouvindo? – Vivian sorria e tocou os cabelos escuros de Briana – Você, minha princesa, vai ser linda. Você vai destruir corações, sabia? E pelo jeito vai ser uma menina agitada e ativa. Você já tem Nana no bolso e seus tios também. Quando você for maior, nós vamos brincar de casinha, vamos brincar de bonecas e eu vou ler lindas histórias de princesas pra você._

_Vivian se abaixou, beijou Briana e viu sua filha meio que sorrir para ela. Vivian sorriu de volta, soltou os dedinhos de Briana e voltou seu olhar e seu toque para Lucca. O garotinho continuava olhando para Vivian de forma intensa. Vivian o olhou também e disse suavemente para ele, tocando o lado esquerdo do pequeno tórax de seu filhinho._

_\- E você, garotão, é a pessoa mais valente que eu conheço. Você luta como um guerreiro. Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você, meu amor! Esse probleminha que você tem aqui vai ser corrigido amanhã, querido. A partir de amanhã vamos ter uma nova vida, Lucca. Você vai crescer forte e saudável, vai me azucrinar com seus jogos e suas atividades sem fim. E claro que você também vai arrasar quarteirões, meu lindo garoto loiro. Quando você estiver lá nos seus jogos, você vai ficar vermelho de vergonha de sua mãe louca e desvairada – Vivian sorriu e continuou – Eu vou ser sua maior torcedora, vou ser aquela que vai gritar mais alto quando você fizer um gol ou quando você se machucar durante as partidas. Eu vou ser aquela que vai ler lindas histórias de super-heróis pra você. E vou sentir um orgulho imenso quando você for um homem digno e decente, que eu sei que você será. Você só tem provado até agora o quanto você é especial, Lucca. Eu te amo, meu filho. Muito mais que você pode imaginar._

_E dizendo isso, Vivian os trouxe para junto de si, beijou cada um deles e recitou um poema para os filhos:_

 

_Antes de ser mãe eu fazia_   
_e comia os alimentos ainda quentes_   
_Eu não tinha roupas manchadas._   
_Eu tinha calmas conversas ao telefone._

_Antes de ser mãe eu dormia_   
_o quanto eu queria_   
_e nunca me preocupava_   
_com a hora de ir para a cama._   
_Eu não me esquecia de_   
_escovar os cabelos e os dentes._

_Antes de ser mãe eu limpava_   
_minha casa todo dia._   
_Eu não tropeçava em brinquedos_   
_nem pensava em canções de ninar._

_Antes de ser mãe eu não me preocupava_   
_se minhas plantas eram venenosas ou não._   
_Imunizações e vacinas eram_   
_coisas em que eu não pensava._

_Antes de ser mãe ninguém vomitou nem fez xixi em mim,_   
_nem me beliscou sem nenhum cuidado,_   
_com dedinhos de unhas finas._

_Antes de ser mãe eu tinha_   
_controle sobre a minha mente,_   
_meus pensamentos, meu corpo e meus sentimentos._   
_... eu dormia a noite toda ..._

_Antes de ser mãe eu nunca tive_   
_que segurar uma criança chorando_   
_para que médicos pudessem_   
_fazer testes ou aplicar injeções._   
_Eu nunca chorei olhando_   
_pequeninos olhos que choravam._   
_Eu nunca fiquei gloriosamente feliz_   
_com uma simples risadinha._   
_Eu nunca fiquei sentada horas_   
_e horas olhando um bebê dormindo._

_Antes de ser mãe eu nunca_   
_segurei uma criança só por_   
_não querer afastar meu corpo do dela._   
_Eu nunca senti meu coração se despedaçar_   
_quando não pude estancar uma dor._   
_Eu nunca imaginei que uma_   
_coisinha tão pequenina pudesse_   
_mudar tanto a minha vida._   
_Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse_   
_amar alguém tanto assim._   
_Eu não sabia que eu adoraria ser mãe_

_Antes de ser mãe eu não conhecia a sensação_   
_de ter meu coração fora do meu próprio corpo._   
_Eu não conhecia a felicidade de_   
_alimentar um bebê faminto._   
_Eu não conhecia esse laço que_   
_existe entre a mãe e a sua criança._   
_Eu não imaginava que algo tão pequenino pudesse_   
_fazer-me sentir tão importante._

_Antes de ser mãe eu nunca me_   
_levantei à noite a cada 10 minutos_   
_para me certificar de que tudo estava bem._   
_Nunca pude imaginar o calor,_   
_a alegria, o amor, a dor_   
_e a satisfação de ser uma mãe._   
_Eu não sabia que era capaz_   
_de ter sentimentos tão fortes._   
_Por tudo e, apesar de tudo, obrigada, Deus ,_   
_por eu ser agora um alguém tão_   
_frágil e tão forte ao mesmo tempo._

_Obrigada Deus por permitir-me ser Mãe!_

 

_Quando Vivian terminou de falar, ambas as crianças estavam dormindo e ela ficou observando seus filhos, até pegar no sono._

TBC............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poema:  
> "Before I Was Mother" - Patricia Vaughan  
> Tradutora: Silvia Schmidt


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Última parte com flashbacks... Prometo! hahaha

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Vivian foi acordada por um choro fraco e uma mãozinha que tocava seu rosto. Despertou e viu que era Lucca. Num sobressalto, verificou seu filho. Não havia nada de errado, ao que parecia e ela o pegou no colo. Briana estava dormindo profundamente e Vivian se levantou sem acordar a menina. Verificou e trocou as fraldas de Lucca, levou-o até a cozinha e pegou a seringa para alimentá-lo. Vivian foi novamente para o quarto e começou a alimentá-lo devagar, conversando suavemente com ele o tempo todo. Lucca tomava o leite devagar e continuava olhando para Vivian. Quando ela terminou de alimentá-lo, olhou de volta e eles ficaram assim, se olhando por vários minutos. Vivian o acomodou para fazê-lo arrotar e cantava músicas suaves, até que sentiu Lucca adormecer. Acomodou-o de forma que ele se aconchegou nos seus braços e ficou roçando o dedo suavemente pelo rosto do filho._

_Algo frio a toca. Frio e rígido. Ela abre os olhos devagar e sente que o que está frio está em seus braços. Lucca está acomodado em seus braços e está frio, muito frio. Ela o traz para junto de si e sente a rigidez. Vivian o abraça apertado e tenta aquecê-lo. Ela ouve um choro de criança ao fundo. Continua segurando Lucca, que está imóvel e continua rígido e frio. O choro da criança se intensifica e Vivian bloqueia todos os sons, concentrando-se apenas em abraçar Lucca e aquecê-lo._

_Julian entra no quarto, assustado com o choro de Briana. Quando olha para a cama, Vivian está ajoelhada no meio dela, segurando algo nos braços, se sacudindo para frente e para trás e sacudindo a cabeça. Briana chora sem parar. Julian se aproxima da cama e só então nota que o que Vivian segura nos braços é Lucca. Um frio invade seu peito. Ele pega Briana e a entrega a Nana, que já estava na porta. Julian pede que Nana ligue para a emergência e peça uma ambulância, diz à velha senhora que ligue para a doutora Kelli e peça que ela vá imediatamente ao hospital. Julian volta para perto de Vivian e diz suavemente:_

_\- Viv? Viv? Sou eu maninha. Deixa eu pegar Lucca, Viv! Me dê ele aqui, ok? – Julian estava com os braços esticados e falava suavemente com Vivian, que ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa e se balançava – Viv, por favor, olha pra mim. Viv, querida, me dê Lucca._

_\- Não! Não! Ele está com frio, ele está frio, Ju! – Vivian então levantou o olhar e o que Julian viu lá fez com que seu coração se partisse ao meio – Vamos levá-lo ao hospital, Ju! Ele vai ficar bem! Ele vai voltar pra casa e vai crescer e jogar bola. Eu não posso entregar ele a você porque ele está frio e eu preciso aquecê-lo. Ele não pode adoecer, Ju. Ele vai ser operado hoje, ele vai ficar curado._

_Julian sacudia a cabeça e as lágrimas desciam soltas pelo seu rosto, enquanto Vivian continuava seu monólogo desesperado._

_\- Ele é tão pequenino, Ju, ele se esfria com facilidade e eu estou esquentando meu bebê! Nós temos que nos arrumar pra ir ao hospital, Ju, não podemos nos atrasar. Não podemos perder..._

_\- Viv, não. Por favor, querida. Deixe-me segurá-lo, por favor. Venha aqui. Lucca mo..._

_\- Não! Não! Não! – Vivian agarrava mais o garotinho e se recostava na cabeceira da cama, com um brilho feroz nos olhos – Ele vai ficar bem, ele vai ficar! Meu bebê vai superar mais essa... Ju, você me faz um favor? Liga pro Jensen, ele precisa estar aqui, ele precisa acompanhar a cirurgia do seu filho. Jensen precisa ver o quanto nosso filho é lindo e corajoso. Jensen precisa abraçá-lo, Ju. Por favor, liga pra ele? Peça a ele pra vir aqui, eu preciso tanto dele aqui. Ju, eu quero tanto que ele veja nossos filhos. Lucca vai acordar, Lucca vai ser operado hoje. Vamos, Ju, estamos atrasados, estamos..._

_E antes que Vivian pudesse terminar a frase, Julian viu que os enfermeiros da ambulância a haviam segurado e retirado Lucca dos braços dela. Ela se debatia ferozmente e gritava:_

_\- NÃO! Me devolvam o meu filho! Ele é meu! Ele está doente, mas ele vai ser operado hoje. Meu bebê precisa de mim! Me devolvam o meu filho! Eu quero Lucca comigo! Tragam ele de volta,agora! – Vivian gritava descontroladamente, enquanto um dos paramédicos tentava sedá-la – Julian, pegue Lucca, eles estão levando ele embora! Eles pegaram meu bebê, Ju! Eu quero meu bebê de volta! Eu quero Lucca aqui, eu q..._

_E Vivian foi envolvida por um mundo de escuridão._

 

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

\- Oh, meu Deus! – Jensen sentiu uma vertigem e achou que fosse vomitar – Deus! O que é isso tudo? Meu filho?Lucca? Morto? Morto?

Vivian fixou o olhar repleto de dor na direção de Jensen. Ficou encarando aqueles olhos verdes, que agora estavam cheios de sofrimento e continuou com a voz quebrada:

\- Sim, Jensen. Morto. Morreu em meus braços. Morreu e eu nem vi. Foi cremado e eu nem vi, porque estava dopada numa cama de hospital, incapaz de pensar ou fazer algo. Incapaz de sequer pensar que havia outra criança que dependia de mim mais que tudo – Vivian chorava copiosamente agora e tinha a voz tomada pela dor – Eu tenho certeza de que fui castigada.

\- O .. O quê? Do que você está falando, Viv? – Jensen finalmente saiu do estupor em que se encontrava e olhou para Vivian, que tinha os joelhos levantados de encontro ao peito e os olhos fechados, com lágrimas descendo copiosamente por eles.

\- Eu estou sendo castigada porque eu rejeitei a gravidez no início. Fiquei apavorada e disse que não queria filhos e então Deus tirou um de mim. Deus o levou. Jensen, você sabe por que eu não consigo dormir uma noite inteira? – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça em negação, com o coração apertado e se aproximou de Vivian – Porque a cada vez que eu fecho os olhos, quando acordo, tenho a sensação de algo frio e rígido nos meus braços. A cada vez que acordo, sinto a dor de olhar meu filho e achá-lo morto em meus braços. O frio que eu sinto é tão real, Jensen. O frio que eu sinto me sufoca a cada dia. Não há um dia sequer que eu não sinta esse frio invadir meu coração a cada vez que penso que, seu eu não tivesse dormido, Lucca poderia estar vivo. Se eu não tivesse dormido, ele teria uma chance. Se eu não tivesse dormido, poderia ter visto que algo estava errado e poderia tê-lo levado ao hospital. Se eu não...

Vivian não terminou a frase, porque Jensen colocou a mão na sua boca, pegou-a pelos ombros, olhou diretamente nos olhos dela e disse suavemente:

\- Não, Viv! Não! Não diga isso – ele foi retirando a mão da boca dela e ela continuou chorando – Você não tem culpa de nada, de nada. Você foi...

\- Eu fui uma pessoa fraca, que não cuidou direito de seu próprio filho e praticamente ignorou por meses sua outra filha. Eu fui uma...

\- Uma mulher linda e corajosa que enfrentou um inferno e sobreviveu a ele – Jensen a abraçou e continuou – Se tem alguém que tem culpa aqui, não é você,Viv, não é!

Quando Vivian sentiu aqueles braços em torno de si, todas as suas forças foram embora. Todas. Ela simplesmente se agarrou a ele e chorou. Chorou por tudo o que tinha perdido, por tudo que lhe foi tirado. Chorou por todos os anos que ela desejou ter isso, por todas as vezes que imaginou Lucca vivo, chorou pela dor de ter praticamente perdido os seis primeiros meses de sua filha, chorou por estar finalmente podendo saber o que realmente aconteceu, chorou por finalmente perceber que ela não amava um canalha. Jensen apenas a segurava e beijava seus cabelos, beijava e falava palavras confortantes e carinhosas.

Num determinado momento, Jensen se deitou no sofá e Vivian se acomodou junto dele. Ficaram assim, abraçados, sem dizer uma palavra, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro. Vivian por vezes ainda soltava um soluço e, quando isso acontecia, Jensen a apertava, beijava sua têmpora e dizia: “ _Eu estou aqui agora_ ” e ela o apertava de volta, respondendo “ _Eu sei_ ” e beijava o peito dele por cima da camiseta, ouvindo o coração dele, que batia forte . Jensen ficou acariciando os cabelos de Vivian, até que sentiu a respiração dela se tornar tranquila. Quando ela finalmente dormiu, ele a apertou mais uma vez e pensou: “ _Eu vou matar Angela. Eu mato essa mulher! Meu Deus! Meu filho!! Como ela pôde fazer isso? Como? E, meu Deus, como Vivian enfrentou isso sozinha? E além de tudo, como é que Briana vai reagir a isso? Eu? Pai! Pai dela. Da minha menininha!_ ” Jensen não pôde deixar de sorrir ao imaginar isso. Em seguida, veio o nome de Lucca e ele voltou a sentir uma dor no peito: _“Nunca vou poder ter a chance de ver os olhos do meu filho. Essa desgraçada tirou isso de mim e de Vivian. Eu quero esfolá-la viva! Eu vou tirar esse monstro da minha vida. Pra sempre. Amanhã mesmo eu falo com Josh e ela some. Meu Deus!”_. Jensen sentiu Vivian se mexer e olhou para baixo. Olhou o rosto manchado de lágrimas de Vivian e acariciou seus cabelos. Olhou para aquela mulher ali, agarrada a ele, beijou os cabelos dela, enfiou o nariz neles, ficou parado alguns minutos, apenas tentando memorizar o cheiro, o toque e a sensação de ter essa mulher especial em seus braços. Jensen fechou os olhos e pensou, antes de adormecer:

 _“Finalmente estou em casa. Eu finalmente me encontrei. Eu te amo, Viv!”_.

 

**XXXXxxxxXXXXX**

 

Vivian se mexeu, um leve gemido saiu de sua boca, mas ela não abriu os olhos. Jensen ao contrário já estava acordado e apenas a segurava junto de si e a observava. Ele pensou se não seria melhor eles irem pra cama já que o sofá estava ficando desconfortável com os dois deitados juntos. Ele se mexeu lentamente, tentando não acordar Vivian e obteve sucesso pois Vivian estava entregue a um sono profundo, como se ela não fizesse isso há anos. Quando Jensen percebeu que isso provavelmente era verdade e a razão de tudo isso, ele sentiu um aperto no estômago e esticou a mão e tocou os cabelos de Vivian.

Cuidadosamente ele a levantou nos braços, a acomodou junto de si, deu um leve beijo no topo de sua cabeça e a carregou pro quarto dele. Quando Jensen a depositou suavemente na cama, Vivian abriu os olhos sonolentos e deu um leve sorriso. Jensen sorriu de volta e ela virou de bruços, abraçou o travesseiro de Jensen e voltou a dormir soltando um suspiro.

Jensen tomou uma respiração profunda, ficou mais alguns minutos observando-a dormir e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

 _“O que eu faço agora? O que é tudo isso? Como eu sequer imaginei isso? Eu preciso entender e compreender tudo, ou eu fico louco”_ Jensen tinha milhões de perguntas fervendo na sua cabeça, milhões de sentimentos passando por ele agora, mas nenhum era mais pugente que a dor incômoda lá no fundo do peito, a dor que parecia querer invadir as suas entranhas, o seu coração. Essa era a sensação que estava ameaçando sufocá-lo. E ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Dando uma última olhada em Vivian, e se abaixando pra dar um beijo longo e suave no ombro dela, ele saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e pegou um copo d’água. Ele bebeu devagar. Parou e ficou olhando pela janela da cozinha. O sol nasceria em breve. E com ele um lindo dia brilhante. Mas Jensen não sentia nada brilhar. Jensen sentia uma escuridão ameaçando consumi-lo, uma raiva brotando do fundo de sua alma, e junto dessa raiva vinha uma sensação de abandono, de perda, de desolação que há muito ele não sentia. Aliás, ele não se lembra de sequer sentir tudo isso junto. Essa sensação de que algo não estava certo, de algo estava tremendamente incompleto, de que algo não era para estar acontecendo.

Junto com tudo isso, começou a aparecer uma pontinha de culpa. Culpa por não ter sido mais persistente, culpa por confiar tanto numa mulher que por muitas vezes se mostrou dúbia, culpa por não ter pego um avião e ter corrido pra Los Angeles assim que as coisas ficaram estranhas, culpa por não ter podido ajudar Vivian e seu filho, culpa por não ter visto Briana crescer. Ele sabia que muitos desses sentimentos eram insanos, mas ele simplesmente não poderia deixar de sentir. Estava lá, dentro dele e tinha uma força tremenda para afetá-lo.

Ele fechou os olhos e pediu em silêncio a Deus que o ajudasse a se acalmar, ele sabia que quando seus sentimentos ficavam confusos ele tinha tendência a fazer bobagem por simples impulso, o que muitas vezes não era uma boa atitude. Então ele permaneceu com os olhos fechados e deixou o silêncio da casa o envolver.

Pensou em Lucca. Pensou em como ele deveria ser, em como ele estaria agora. Pensou na chance de viver que seu filho havia perdido. Ele pensou em quantas coisas aconteceram na sua vida e que poderia simplesmente ter sido manipuladas por Angela. _“O que mais ela fez ao meu redor? O que mais ela distorceu? O que mais eu não tenho controle sobre a minha própria vida? Onde eu fui parar? Por que eu deixei as coisas chegarem nesse ponto? Finalmente eu entendo meu pai, quando ele sempre dizia: ‘Controle Jensen, tudo isso tem que ter o seu controle, filho’. Eu pensei que eu estava no controle. Deus! Como eu fui burro! Como eu fui ingênuo e ridículo! O que eu faço? Por favor, alguém me ajude! Eu preciso que essa dor, essa impotência, essa sensação de fracasso vá embora!”._

Jensen depositou o copo na pia e foi em direção a sala. Ele pegou o telefone, e não se importando com a hora, ligou para aquela pessoa que sempre tinha o dom de fazer com que seu coração ficasse mais leve. Muitas vezes Jensen questionou isso, mas nesse exato momento o que ele mais precisava era ouvir alguém conversar com ele e partilhar um pouco seus sentimentos. Jensen foi pra varanda, não querendo acordar Vivian.

\- Hey cowboy, espero que você tenha um motivo muito forte pra me tirar da cama depois de um dia cansativo. Eu gravei hoje por 12 horas e estou exausto. Qual a importância de me tirar dos braços de Morfeu? – Jared tinha a voz preguiçosa e sonolenta com um leve traço de irritação.

\- Jared eu...eu...Deus Jare!! Sou pai de dois filhos! E um deles está morto Jay! Morto! Meu filho morreu... e... e... minha filha é tão linda! – Jensen tinha a voz cansada e cheia de dor.

\- Como é que é? - Jared deu um pulo na cama e se sentou imediatamente, olhando rápido pra Sarah com medo de acordá-la, ele saiu do quarto e foi pra sala – Cowboy, que história é essa? Você tá bêbado Jen?

\- Não, eu não estou. Mas eu juro que me afogaria num tanque de uísque agora mesmo se fosse possível. – Jensen suspirou cansado e continuou – Essa é a história que eu acabei de descobrir Jare, e eu estou arrasado, acabado, literalmente no chão. Eu não sei o que fazer.

\- Jensen, vamos com calma, ok? – Jared pediu pausadamente podendo sentir mesmo através do telefone que seu amigo estava sofrendo - Respire e me explique o que aconteceu, que história é essa.

E então Jensen contou tudo a Jared, contou desde o momento que ele e Vivian se separaram em Los Angeles, o que Angela tinha feito, a gravidez complicada de Vivian, o nascimento prematuro de Briana e Lucca, a doença de Lucca, a falta de dinheiro, a morte do seu filho. Quando Jensen terminou se sentiu como se tivesse sido atropelado por um trem.

\- Jensen...Deus... Cara, o que é isso? – Jared estava abismado – Cara, eu não posso nem imaginar como vocês estão se sentindo agora.. Jensen eu sinto muito.

\- Eu sei Jared, eu sei. Obrigado. Nem eu mesmo sei o que estou sentindo. É um misto de raiva, frustração, revolta, fracasso, e uma dor tão pulsante Jay, que martela como o inferno e machuca cada vez mais – Jensen suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo – Era meu filho Jay, meu bebê, um garotinho que pagou por causa da ganância de uma filha da puta.

\- Hey cowboy, tente se acalmar, ok? Não deixe Angela te afetar assim Jensen. Tente respirar e pensar friamente.

\- Eu não sei se consigo Jay. Lucca.. Eu poderia tê-lo salvo Jay. Eu poderia ter feito algo.. Ele poderia estar aqui, junto de Briana, junto de Vivian. O meu filho teria uma chance se...eu estivesse lá. Eu fui um babaca por ter confiado tanto nessa desgraçada. Eu fui um preguiçoso e covarde por não ter pego um maldito avião e ter ido até Los Angeles ver o que estava acontecendo. Eu fui um estúpido ambicioso que estava mais preocupado com minha carreira do que ouvir meu coração que gritava que havia algo de errado. Eu me deixei seduzir pela...

\- Jensen pare agora mesmo com isso! Você não teve culpa de nada. Nem você e nem Vivian. Vocês foram vítimas nisso tudo. Não se culpe! – Jared usou um tom firme porque sabia exatamente pra onde seu amigo estava indo. – Quem tem culpa é essa pessoa que você insiste em chamar de agente, empresária, sei lá o quê e que eu sempre detestei.

\- Eu sei Jared. Mas não posso deixar de me sentir responsável também. Porra cara, ela querendo ou não falava por mim, e eu permiti isso. Permiti muita coisa que não deveria, que não era certo, por puro comodismo. – Jensen tinha um traço de raiva na voz.

\- Jen, me escuta. Não adianta ficar falando nisso agora. O que está feito, está feito. Você tem que seguir e mudar isso, não deixar mais acontecer – Jared suavizou a voz – Como Vivian está?

\- Ela está esgotada. Ela...ela...está dormindo – Jensen respirou pesadamente e disse – Ela não dorme direito por anos Jay. Ela não consegue. E hoje ela dormiu nos meus braços. E eu quero isso todo dia Jared. Todos os dias. Pode não ser o momento ideal pra eu estar me sentindo assim, pra eu querer isso. Mas eu quero dormir e acordar com ela nos meus braços, isso é como eu quero acordar todos os dias. Eu não pensei que algo assim fosse me fazer sentir bem. Mas fez. Nesse mar de dor as duas únicas coisas boas foram acordar com Vivian me abraçando, e saber que Briana é minha, Jay. Minha linda garotinha é minha filha. Minha Jay! Minha. Dá pra acreditar?

Jared ficou um pouco mais aliviado ao ouvir o contentamento na voz de Jensen. Achou melhor pegar essa dica.

\- Eu fico feliz por você cara! Tenho certeza que ela é linda mesmo – Jared tentou animar o amigo – Vivian e você merecem. Não se apegue a coisas ruins Jens, lembre-se que vocês tem uma filha. Vocês tem um ao outro agora. E se você acha que Vivian vale a pena, lute por ela. Lute pra ficar com ela. Eu sei que Lucca vai estar sempre no meio de vocês, vai pairar e ser uma lembrança constante. Mas Jensen, você não tem culpa. Vivian não tem culpa. Foi uma fatalidade, uma tragédia. Mas vocês dois tem que superar isso juntos. Não deixe nada se interpor entre vocês, tente ser feliz Cowboy. Você merece isso. Ela merece isso.

Jensen ficou em silêncio pensando nas palavras de Jared. Então ele disse:

\- Eu sei Jare. Sei disso. Mas não posso deixar de pensar que meu filho poderia estar aqui. Não posso deixar de pensar que Vivian atravessou o inferno e estava sozinha, se sentindo abandonada, rejeitada, humilhada. Não posso deixar de pensar que perdi quase nove anos da minha filha, que eu não sei quais foram as primeiras palavras dela, onde e como ela deu seus primeiros passos, pra quem ela deu seu primeiro sorriso, de que modo ela gosta de dormir, qual seus sonhos, como foram seus aniversários, como foi seu primeiro dia na escola. Eu não estava lá Jay. Nem pra ela e nem pra Lucca. E muito menos pra Vivian. – Jensen tinha um tom triste – Eu não posso deixar de me sentir um pulha, um verme, um canalha. Isso deveria ter sido minha família Jared. Eu deveria tê-los protegido e amado. Isso me foi negado, me foi tirado. Como eu farei agora? O que fazer?

\- Jensen, sinto muito. Mesmo. Eu estaria aí com você agora mesmo se Sarah não estivesse grávida e precisando de mim. Você sabe disso certo? – Jared queria que Jensen tivesse a certeza que ele não estava sozinho – Mas olha, pense em tudo que virá. Pense que vocês estão tendo a chance de consertar as coisas, de poder olhar um pro outro e resolver tudo. Vocês estão podendo conversar a respeito e com isso acharem um caminho juntos. E tenho certeza que Vivian não o impedirá de estar junto da sua filha. Sua filha Cowboy. Ela é sua Jens, e nada pode mudar isso. Você mais que qualquer pessoa merece estar do lado dessa menina, merece que ela possa saber que pessoa incrível que você é. Lucca também sabe, pode apostar. Ele é um Ackles afinal, e os Ackles são incríveis.

Jensen sorriu fracamente ante as palavras de Jared. Ela sabia que Jared estava tentando fazê-lo entender que ainda havia algo muito importante. Havia Briana. Havia seu futuro com Vivian. Jensen sabia disso e essas eram as coisas que o faziam querer ir adiante. Mas a dor de não ter conhecido ou de não ter ajudado seu filho o incomodava. O fazia se sentir um canalha, que não merecia ter uma segunda chance. Era insano, ele sabia, mas Jensen não podia evitar.

\- Sasquatch, muito obrigado. Eu realmente agradeço. Eu sei que tenho uma sorte tremenda ainda. Tenho duas mulheres incríveis, amigos maravilhosos e uma família melhor ainda – Jensen dizia calmamente – Mas eu queria apenas meu filho também, Jare. Eu queria poder tê-lo visto.

\- Jens, nada que eu diga vai tirar essa dor de dentro de você. Nada. Eu nem sequer vi meu filho ou filha ainda, mas eu acho que estaria destruído se não pudesse vê-lo também, seja porque motivo for. – Jared dizia suavemente – Mas eu só quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui ok? Você pode me ligar quando e a hora que quiser. Você pode me dizer o que quiser Jens. O que precisar. Tudo. E se eu pudesse, eu mesmo arrancaria isso tudo de dentro de você.

\- Valeu Jared. Mesmo. Não se preocupe, só de ouvir você, de saber que você pode me escutar sem julgar, ou o que quer que seja já me ajuda. Só de saber que conto com você...isso basta Jare. – Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Eu só precisava conversar mesmo. Eu já me sinto melhor. Obrigado.

\- Eu confio em você Jen, eu sei que você fará a coisa certa. Sei que você está apenas confuso e magoado, mas você tem dois motivos pra ser e estar cada vez melhor. Você tem sua filha e a mulher que você ama. – Jared sorriu – Ou estou enganado?

\- Não, não está. – Jensen sentiu um calor invadir seu peito ao se lembrar de Briana e da mulher que dormia na sua cama – Eu estou louco pra ver Briana, pra contar tudo a ela, pra dizer a ela o quanto eu a amo. E não posso negar que Vivian é a pessoa que eu quero do meu lado Jared. Ela é tudo que eu busquei por tanto tempo. E ao ver o que ela atravessou sozinha, o quão forte ela é, eu a amo mais ainda. Como eu jamais imaginei. Pode acreditar nisso Jay? Eu? Tão apaixonado assim?

\- Na verdade Cowboy, eu queria estar bem aí pra ver agora mesmo sua cara de babaca apaixonado, daqueles que babam mesmo – Jared sorria – Só pra descontar quando eu te contei sobre Sarah e você ficou zomando de mim, dizendo que um cara enorme como eu estava parecendo um esquilo amedrontado perto daquela professora miúda que destruiu meu carro e ainda teve a ousadia de me enfrentar.

\- Mas cara você parecia mesmo! Um homem desse tamanho morrendo de medo daquela coisa pequenina. – Jensen sorriu ao se lembrar – E ao mesmo tempo em que você estava assustado com Sarah, você estava louco pra beijá-la. Babaca mesmo!

\- Há,há Cowboy – Jared estava mais aliviado ao ouvir Jensen menos triste – Quando eu encontrar com Vivian eu desconto, pode deixar. Até lá pensarei em algo. E nem pense em alertá-la, eu sempre consigo dobrar suas namoradas a meu favor.

\- Isso porque você tem cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança! Eu não tenho nenhuma chance contra esse olhar pidão – Jensen estava mais relaxado.

\- Azar o seu, então! – Jared finalmente completou – Você não tem meu olhar, mas você tem um coração enorme. E isso conta muito mais, bro. Acredite nisso. Não se esqueça disso Jensen. Digam o que quiser de você, você sabe o que leva dentro de si. E eu tenho a sorte imensa de poder dizer e ver isso. Guarde Lucca dentro do seu coração. O ame como ele merece, mas eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza que de onde ele estiver ele vai estar feliz por você. Por vocês. Não se deixe abater cara. Você já passou por tanta coisa e se saiu muito bem. Eu acredito que acontecerá de novo, ok?

Jensen ficou em silêncio um momento e completou.

\- Cara, você é um sentimental do caralho! – Jensen ria e dizia em seguida – Ainda bem que Sarah te coloca nos eixos!

\- Vai se foder Ackles! – Jared disse em seguida – E eu também te amo.

\- Obrigado, Jare. Muito obrigado. Mesmo. Desculpe te acordar ok? Manda um beijo pra Sarah e um alô pro bebê. Estou com saudades.

\- Por nada Cowboy. Fique bem ok? Qualquer coisa você sabe que pode me ligar, certo? E pode deixar que os beijos e alôs serão dados.

\- Certo. Tchau Jay. Até mais.

Jensen desligou o telefone e ficou olhando a luz do sol refletir no lago. Ele não viu a figura parada na porta da varanda, que olhava apaixonadamente pra ele enquanto ele abria seu coração pra Jared. Jensen não a viu franzir da testa e em seguida o sorriso suave que se formou no rosto dela enquanto ela saia da varanda e ia até a cozinha beber um copo d’água e organizar um pouco seus pensamentos.

Jensen fechou os olhos e deixou seus pensamentos vagarem, deixou-os tomarem um rumo próprio. Começou a lembrar de tudo que vivera até ali. Do início de sua carreira, da sua luta em ter que provar que não era apenas mais um rosto bonito querendo aparecer na TV ou na mídia, lembrou de quantos nãos recebeu em sua cara, de quantas ofertas desonestas, mas houve também tanta gente que o ajudou, que confiou nele, que acreditou. Lembrou de tantas pessoas que passaram por sua vida. Pensou em sua vida, em seu trabalho, em sua família e de tudo que realizara até ali. De repente ele percebeu que por mais vitórias que ele obtivesse sempre esteve faltando algo, estava faltando um complemento. Ele só então se deu conta que era a presença doce, divertida e segura de Vivian. E agora que conhecera Briana, e que sabia que ela era sua filha, o complemento chegou e Jensen não se imaginava sem ela na sua vida. Queria fazer coisas com ela. Queria viajar com ela, ir ao shopping com ela, ir a programas de crianças com ela, ir a festas infantis com ela, ver filmes repetidos por mais de dez vezes com ela, queria ler a sua lição de casa, queria comprar livros pra ela, queria dormir com ela grudada no seu pescoço, queria mostrá-la a todos e dizer com maior orgulho do mundo que aquela criança linda era sua filha. Queria poder conhecer cada sonho e desejo de sua menina. Queria estar lá pra quando um moleque metido quisesse levá-la pra um cinema e ele iria fazer cara feia e botar o moleque pra correr! Jensen sorriu e sentiu completo. Briana e Vivian. Duas pessoas que tomaram por completo seu coração até então tulmutado. Jensen se perguntou como isso aconteceu tão rápido. Como isso estava acontecendo com ele.

Junto com a alegria de pensar em Briana veio novamente a dor. Uma dor que era ao mesmo tempo cortante e esmagadora. Ele ficava sem ar em pensar que nunca teria a chance de olhar o rosto do seu filho, ver a cor dos cabelos dele, dos olhos, tocá-lo. Jensen nunca teve a chance sequer de poder tentar fazer algo. E quando ele pensava que poderia ter feito e não fez, algo como uma corda no pescoço o ameaçava sufocá-lo. “Lucca”. Como teria sido poder vê-lo crescer? Como teria sido poder vê-lo com Briana? Como teria sido poder ensiná-lo a jogar basebol, basquete, futebol? Como teria sido vê-lo brincar com Jordan e com outros meninos? Como teria sido poder abraçá-lo? Como teria sido se Lucca estivesse ali, com ele, Vivian e Briana? Lucca gostaria de vídeo game como Jensen gostava? Lucca gostaria de ir fazer trilhas com Jensen? Jensen novamente tomou uma respiração profunda e pediu desculpas em silêncio a seu filho por nunca ter tido a chance de ajudá-lo. Por nunca ter estado lá para ele. Novamente a sensação de sufoco. Jensen respirou devagar.

E então seus pensamentos se voltaram para a causa de tudo isso. Angela. Aquela desgraçada que tanto lhe prejudicou. Prejudicou a ele e a Vivian e em conseqüência seus filhos. Prejudicou Lucca e indiretamente o matou. Prejudicou Briana que não pode ter a companhia do pai e quem sabe do irmão. Jensen sentiu uma fúria invadir seu peito e ele pensou em mil maneiras de fazer Angela sofrer. Mas nenhuma delas parecia suficiente. E ele se perguntou por que Angela fez tudo isso. Qual era a intenção real dela. A troco de que. Jensen sempre fora aberto e sincero com ela, sempre fora generoso, dera a ela uma confiança como se fosse alguém da sua própria família e aquela mulher simplesmente o apunhalava de uma maneira tão sórdida? Fazia tanto mal a troco de que? Jensen então se lembrou de quão ambiciosa Angela sempre fora. Talvez por trás do humor que ela sempre exibiu estivesse uma ganância sem limites, e ela apenas usou Jensen pra conseguir o que queria. Jensen não sabia mais o que pensar, mas ele tinha certeza apenas de uma coisa: ela sairia de sua vida. Imediatamente. Ele poderia perder alguns milhares de dólares, mas ele não se importava, ele queria aquela desgraçada longe dele e das pessoas que ele amava. Ele olhou o relógio e decidiu ligar pra Josh mais tarde. Esperaria o irmão chegar ao escritório e só então tomaria as medidas necessárias sobre isso.

Novamente Jensen olhou pra luz refletida no lago e pensou na maneira que ele começaria a conversa com Vivian. Vivian precisava saber sobre seus problemas nos Estados Unidos. Ele tinha problemas que poderiam levá-lo preso, que poderiam acabar com sua carreira, com sua vida. Jensen tinha uma filha agora. Alguém que sem dúvida era muito mais importante do que toda essa coisa em que ele se meteu. Jensen temia enfiar Vivian e Briana no meio desse furacão sórdido e elas saírem machucadas disso também. Ele estremeceu só de pensar nisso. Ele não queria que sua filha e muito menos Vivian fossem dissecadas e expostas pelo canibalismo que era a imprensa sensacionalista. Jensen teria que preservá-las dessa sordidez. Mas ele não podia esconder isso de Vivian. Ela merecia saber. Ela tinha que saber. E ao mesmo tempo em que ele tinha certeza sobre isso, que ele sabia que teria que abrir o jogo com ela, Jensen também tinha um pavor imenso que ela se afastasse dele, que ela o tirasse completamente da sua vida e principalmente da vida de Briana.

Ele voltou a fechar os olhos, puxou o ar pelo nariz e soltou ruidosamente pela boca. Foi quando sentiu alguém perto e abriu os olhos. Ela estava lá. Vivian. De pé em frente a poltrona que ele estava sentado na varanda. Ela estava linda com seus shorts jeans e regata branca, seu bronzeado se destacando, os cabelos soltos e olhando suavemente pra ele. Não havia raiva, fúria, acusações, mágoa, dor ou medo naqueles lindos olhos castanhos. Havia somente tranqüilidade. Jensen sorriu, colocou o celular de lado e pegou as mãos dela, entrelaçou os dedos e a puxou suavemente pro seu colo. Vivian sentou no colo dele e o abraçou. Ela se recostou no ombro dele, ele a abraçou pela cintura, encostou seu rosto nos cabelos dela e ficaram assim parados, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro. Vivian tinha os braços em volta de Jensen, a cabeça enterrada na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço, ela inspirava suavemente o cheiro levemente amadeirado que ele tinha, sentia o pulsar firme e seguro de suas veias, sentia a pele quente e confortável de seu pescoço. Vivian sentia a presença forte de Jensen apenas com esse aconchego e Jensen a segurava firme junto de si. Num determinando momento ela levantou as pernas e se enrolou nele. Ele a acomodou melhor, beijou sua testa e cabelos, e aspirou o perfume cítrico deles. Os braços de Jensen se mantiveram em torno de Vivian e ele por vezes passava a mão suavemente pelas costas dela. Eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo. Absorvendo a presença e saboreando a companhia um do outro. Sentindo a pele quente e o abraço caloroso de ambos. Ficaram assim, sem se moverem, apenas se segurando, se certificando que finalmente eles estavam se abraçando depois de um longo tempo.

Vivian se afastou, Jensen folgou um pouco o abraço e olhou pra ela perguntando:

\- Bom dia. Dormiu bem? – perguntou suavemente e com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Bom dia. Dormi melhor que em muitos anos. – Vivian sorriu de volta

Vivian ficou olhando Jensen por alguns minutos, pensando em quanto tempo fazia que ela realmente não tivesse dormido tanto e disse gentilmente com a voz carregada de emoção:

– Obrigada – e voltou a abraçá-lo pousando novamente a cabeça em seus ombros.

Jensen voltou a segurá-la bem junto de si, fechando os olhos. Ela deu um leve beijo na mandíbula de Jensen, se afastou e olhou pra ele. Jensen novamente folgou o abraço e devolveu o olhar. Vivian ficou admirando o brilho daqueles olhos. Viu naquele olhar emoções diversas como alívio, agradecimento, saudades, contentamento e bem lá no fundo algo que Vivian conhecia muito bem. Dor. Dor entremeada com todos os outros sentimentos. Vivian esticou a mão e passou pelo rosto de Jensen como que querendo se certificar que ele estava realmente ali, que ela estivesse sentada no colo dele sentindo braços fortes ao redor de si. Tocou suavemente a testa, correu os dedos pelas sombrancelhas, pelos olhos e nesse momento Jensen os fechou para abrir em seguida logo que ela tocou o nariz dele. Vivian desceu o dedo pelos lábios de Jensen, sorriu e voltou a tocar a bochecha dele, ficando lá por alguns minutos, acariciando as lindas sardas que se destacavam. Então Vivian se inclinou e beijou suavemente os olhos de Jensen. Primeiro um, depois o outro. Ela voltou a se afastar e disse olhando pra ele.

\- Eles são lindos, Jens. A cor de seus olhos é algo inesquecível sabia? – Vivian dizia baixinho – E o brilho deles mais impressionante ainda. Não quero ver essa coisinha que está lá no fundo Jens.

Jensen olhou profundamente pra ela de volta, mordeu o lábio inferior, piscou e disse:

\- Você voltou a me chamar de Jens. – ele disse sorrindo – Eu senti tanta falta desse som nos seus lábios Viv.

Ele voltou a abraçá-la e dessa vez pousou um beijo suave nos ombros dela. Voltou a afastá-la e olhou profundamente naqueles olhos castanhos e dessa vez ergueu a mão e colocou uma mecha dos cabelos dela por trás da orelha. Ele correu os dedos pela mandíbula dela, pelos lábios. A outra mão ainda estava na cintura dela e começou a subir pelas costas carinhosamente. Ele alcançou o pescoço de Vivian, acaricou levemente no rumo da tatuagem de Vivian, escorregou os dedos na mandíbula de Vivian e pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos. Ficou acariciando com o polegar os lábios de Vivian. Jensen se inclinou e depositou um beijo suave neles. Foi apenas um roçar, mas foi carregado de emoção.

\- Jens, finalmente estamos aqui. Estamos juntos. – Vivian disse com a voz cheia de carinho

\- Sim Viv, estamos. E quero ficar assim. – Jensen devolveu também emocionado.

\- Finalmente eu estou renascendo, Jens. – Vivian disse quando uma lágrima solitária caiu pelo canto do olho e Jensen a limpou com o polegar.

\- E eu me reencontrando – ele disse baixinho e suave.

Eles se aproximaram um do outro, e seus lábios finalmente se encontraram. Primeiro apenas se tocaram, para depois em seguida ambos abrirem devagar os lábios, línguas se tocando timidamente, depois entrelaçando firmemente. Tudo num ritmo suave, lento e cheio de carinho. Eles se beijavam como se fosse a primeira vez, como se ambos estivessem com medo de que tudo não passasse de um sonho. A medida que o beijo evoluía, eles se tornaram mais conscientes um do outro e suas línguas se tocaram de um jeito mais firme, mais seguro, como se eles agora estivessem dizendo um ao outro que eles estavam mesmo ali, juntos, e nada poderia separá-los novamente. O beijo estava selando e confirmando esse compromisso.

Quando eles finalmente se separaram pra tomar ar, Jensen encostou sua testa na dela, fechou os olhos e disse suavemente:

\- Eu gostaria de tê-lo visto Viv. Ao menos uma vez – Jensen tinha um tom de derrota na voz.

Vivian novamente toca o rosto de Jensen e diz com a voz carinhosa.

\- Ele era a sua cópia Jens. Teria sido você em miniatura.

Ele sorri e diz ainda encostado na testa de Vivian.

\- Jura?

\- Juro – ela ergue a mão e acaricia a bochecha dele – Você gostaria de ver?

Jensen descansa o rosto na mão de Vivian e pergunta confuso:

\- Ver? Onde? – ele finalmente levanta a cabeça e completa – Você tem fotos dele?

Vivian sacode a cabeça afirmativamente e diz com um sorriso triste:

\- Aqui apenas uma. Vamos lá.

Jensen apenas acena concordando, ela se levanta do colo dele e o puxa pela mão. Ele a segue com um aperto na garganta. Eles contornam a casa de Jensen e Vivian vai em direção a casa dela, e no meio do caminho ela passa o braço em torno da cintura dele. Ele passa a mão pelos ombros dela e a traz pra junto de si, depositando um beijo nos cabelos dela. Vivian pode sentir a rigidez e a tensão no corpo de Jensen. Ela entra pela porta da cozinha e o puxa em direção ao quarto dela.

Jensen entra novamente no aposento e olha ao redor mais uma vez. O presente que ele dera a Vivian estava sobre a escrivaninha, junto ao laptop dela e estava segurando um monte de papéis. Vivian estava sentada na cama dela, e acenava pra Jensen o convidando a sentar-se também. Jensen se aproximou e sentou perto de Vivian. Ela esticou a mão e pegou o quadro pequeno que estava na mesinha de cabeceira. Era aquele mesmo quadro que Jensen tinha pegado na mão uma vez. O quadro onde estava escrito dentro de um coração "Para sempre Lucca". Vivian correu o dedo pelas palavras e deu um sorriso triste. Ficou um tempinho olhando o quadro e o passou a Jensen. Jensen o pegou e ficou olhando e se lembrando quando pegou o objeto pela primeira vez em suas mãos. Ele sentiu ciúmes daquela vez. Ciúmes. E nem sequer imaginava que “Lucca” era seu filho. As mãos de Jensen tremiam levemente e ele ficou segurando o quadro sem entender, até que ele ouviu Vivian dizer:

\- Foi Briana quem fez na escola. Na sua aula de artes. Pediram pra ela fazer algo especial pra quem ela amava muito, pra quem ela daria de presente se ela o visse depois de muitos anos. Ela fez isso. Ela daria a seu irmão, Jens – Vivian falava baixinho e tinha a voz trêmula – Vire Jen. Vire o quadro. Olhe atrás.

Jensen olhou Vivian e depois voltou a olhar o quadro. Ele o virou lentamente. Atrás do quadro havia uma foto de dois bebês. Um bebê de cabelos escuros, olhos claros, bochechas e lábios rosados, e estava muito sorridente. Jensen deduziu que fosse Briana pelos traços. Mas seu olhar se fixou no outro bebê. Ele era menor, mais magro, e tinha os lábios levemente mais escuros que Briana. Tinha os cabelos tão loiros que eram quase invisíveis, sombrancelhas bem definidas, num tom um pouco mais escuro que os cabelos, olhos muito azuis e olhava fixamente para a câmera como se estivesse encarando profundamente quem estava batendo a foto. “ _Lucca. Deus! Meu filho. Idêntico a Jordan quando nasceu. Tão pequeno. Tão lindo. Meu bebê. Meu filho”_. Jensen tocou na foto com os dedos trêmulos. E quando ele correu os dedos por ela, tudo que estava dentro de si veio à tona. Toda a dor, mágoa, ressentimento, saudade e medo explodiram na forma de lágrimas que não paravam de descer grossas pela sua face. Jensen não conseguia mais controlá-las. E pela primeira vez desde que acordou no hospital há uns meses atrás ele as deixou cair. Deixou todas elas caírem. Ele continuava tocando na foto o rosto de seu filho e seus ombros tremiam. Jensen sentiu alguém lhe puxar e lhe abraçar. Ele sentiu alguém beijar seu rosto de forma suave e o apertar fortemente. Ele deixou ser conduzido e subiu na cama, enroscado e abraçado com Vivian. Não largou a foto de Lucca nem um momento. Jensen continuou abraçado a Vivian, com o quadro no meio deles, de encontro ao peito. Os ombros dele tremiam, a cada soluço. E a cada soluço Vivian o apertava suavemente, beijando seus cabelos e chorando também. Eles finalmente choravam juntos, a morte do filho, eles finalmente sentiam juntos a perda daquela criança que os ligava tão profundamente. Vivian chorou por tudo que passou e sofreu, Jensen chorou por tudo que perdeu e por tudo que não teve a chance de vivenciar ou fazer.

Eles não sabem por quanto tempo eles ficaram assim, abraçados, juntos, tendo a foto de Lucca no meio deles. As lágrimas de Jensen cessaram as de Vivian ainda vinha uma vez ou outra. Mas ambos ficaram assim, quietos, abraçados, apenas sentindo a respiração um do outro. Vivian estava recostada na cabeceira da cama, e tinha Jensen agarrado a sua cintura, e a cabeça descansando recostada no peito dela. Eles por fim acabaram adormecendo, exaustos e drenados pelas emoções vividas nas últimas 24 horas.

Vivian despertou primeiro. Ela viu que a foto de Lucca tinha caído das mãos de Jensen e estava largada frouxamente na cama, entre Jensen e Vivian. Ela pegou suavemente a foto, de modo que não acordasse Jensen, olhou pra imagem por longos segundos, levou de encontro aos lábios e disse baixinho a seu filho:

\- Eu te amo campeão – sorriu suavemente e continuou – e o seu papai também. Sinto saudades de você, sabia? E Lucca...Vamos ajudá-lo? Você é forte Lucca, e do mesmo jeito que me ajudou vai ajudar seu pai, não é filhote? Ele precisa de nós meu amor. – voltou a beijar a foto do seu filho e a depositou suavemente na mesinha de cabeceira.

Vivian ficou olhando Jensen dormir. Ela não iria acordá-lo. Ele passou por muitas emoções, e pelo que ela sabia, ele estava em recuperação. Ele precisava descansar também. E Vivian ficaria aqui com ele nos braços o tempo que fosse preciso. Ela passou as mãos suavemente pelo cabelo loiro macio e curto, beijou sua testa e continou olhando aquele homem que por tantos anos povoou os sonhos dela e agora estava aqui, dormindo profundamente em seus braços. Ele tinha o semblante mais relaxado, os longos cílios repousavam suave, o nariz afilado e levemente avermelhado pelo choro, os lábios entreabertos, barba por fazer, sardas proeminentes nas orelhas, bochechas e nariz. A respiração dele estava tranqüila e ritmada. Jensen tinha uma beleza quase infantil quando estava dormindo. Ele se mexeu levemente, resmungou algo, fez uma leve careta e voltou a dormir enfiando o nariz no peito de Vivian. Ela voltou a apertá-lo e deixou que ele se acomodasse conforme ele se sentisse melhor.

Os pensamentos de Vivian se dirigiram para Briana, para sua filha. Sua e de Jensen. Vivian pensou em como ela iria contar tudo a Briana, como ela explicaria as coisas a sua filha. E não pode deixar de imaginar como Briana reagiria a isso, como Briana iria encarar os fatos. Vivian sabia que isso afetaria sua filha para sempre, que isso poderia e com certeza iria mudar tudo. Briana poderia ficar radiante, mas também poderia ficar magoada com Vivian. Afinal Vivian tinha se recusado durante todos esses anos a dizer algo sobre o pai dela. Briana já havia perguntado algumas vezes, e Vivian simplesmente cortara o assunto, dizendo a Briana que esse não era um assunto que ela queria falar e dizendo a filha pra esquecer o pai, pra pensar que ela tinha dois pais postiços, Julian e Nicholas. Briana sempre parecera um pouco magoada, mas logo ela não tocava mais no assunto e Vivian nunca o retomava. E agora o pai de Briana estava ali. Tão perto dela e tão amigo dela. Vivian não pode deixar de sentir medo e ficar apreensiva pela reação que sua filha teria diante dessa revelação. Será que Briana iria odiá-la? Vivian estremeceu e com isso sentiu braços fortes a apertarem, e a cabeça de Jensen se voltar em direção a ela.

Ele abriu os olhos e piscou, um pouco confuso. Os olhos de Jensen acharam o foco, Vivian olhou dentro deles e viu que estavam vermelhos, mas também possuía uma chama que não estava lá antes. Isso a animou. Jensen deu um meio sorriso e disse com voz rouca:

\- Oi. Eu desabei não é? – Jensen continuava olhando pra Vivian – Dormi muito?

\- Oi. E não se preocupe, você não fez nada que eu não tenha feito um monte de vezes – Vivian sorriu e deu um selinho nele, completando em seguida – Dormiu um tempinho sim, mas você precisava disso.

\- Eu sei. Obrigado – e dizendo isso Jensen se mexeu, inverteu as posições, se recostando na cabeceira e trazendo Vivian pra ficar entre suas pernas, e enroscada nele – Como você está? – ele disse beijando os cabelos dela.

\- De verdade? – Vivian se aconchegou mais ao peito de Jensen, sentindo ele resmungar um sim – Eu estou aliviada e com a sensação de que uma tonelada saiu do meu coração.

\- Fico contente em ouvir isso Viv, - Jensen disse gentilmente – Isso é sinal que você pode ter me perdoado ou que ao menos vai começar. Eu juro que eu queria poder voltar atrás e fazer as...

\- Shhhh, pare com isso Jens – Vivian levantou a cabeça e o silenciou tocando com a ponta de seus dedos os lábios de Jensen– Eu não tenho nada que perdoá-lo. Você foi tão vítima nisso tudo quanto todos nós. Você foi tão machucado quanto nós. Eu não preciso te perdoar de nada. Eu preciso apenas que você esteja do meu lado, agora, e....quem...quem sabe daqui pra frente?

\- Nem pense em duvidar disso, nem pense Vivian Veiga! – Jensen a abraçou e disse emocionado – Temos uma filha pra criar juntos Viv. E temos um filho pra gente relembrar, pra gente amar juntos, mesmo que fisicamente ele não esteja mais aqui. – e novamente uma dor atravessou o peito de Jensen e ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Mas ele está aqui Jensen – e Vivian tocou o peito de Jensen, onde estava o coração – bem aqui, e nunca ninguém vai tirá-lo de lá. Lucca é parte de nós dois agora. E vamos sim sempre amá-lo como ele merece. Eu sei que você é mais que capaz disso.

Jensen não disse mais nada, apenas ficou olhando os olhos daquela mulher incrivelmente forte a sua frente e então sorriu concordando. Em seguida Jensen se aproximou de Vivian e a beijou. Beijou longa e suavamente, saboreando cada cantinho daquela boca suave e provocativa. Quando eles se afastaram Vivian disse sorrindo:

\- Você realmente ficou melhor com o tempo! – Vivian sorria pra ele e se afastou saindo da cama e indo em direção ao closet e falando de lá – Eu quero te mostrar umas coisas, penso que você vai gostar.

Jensen se sentou melhor na cama e viu Vivian se aproximar com uma caixa na mão.

\- Aqui tem algumas fotos de Briana. Você gostaria de vê-las? – Vivian perguntou mordendo o canto do lábio inferior.

Jensen abriu um sorriso enorme, abriu os braços a convidando pra se juntar a ele e disse:

\- Com o maior prazer – ele pegou a caixa que Vivian lhe oferecia, e sentiu Vivian sentar na cama também – E eu quero que você me diga sobre cada uma delas. Venha e sente-se aqui comigo de novo. Preciso de você mais perto de mim. Venha.

Vivian sorriu e voltou a se aninhar no meio das pernas de Jensen, e trouxe a caixa pra cima de seu colo enquanto abria a caixa e começava a retirar as fotos de dentro.

\- Eu me lembro da grande maioria, não sei se de todas. Mas eu direi a você o que cada uma significa – Vivian disse pegando uma foto e mostrando a Jensen – Aqui é quando a levei pra piscina pela primeira vez.

Jensen então viu um bebê sorridente, com um chapéu cor de rosa na cabeça, os cabelos escuros escapando por baixo do chapéu, a boca sorridente tinha apenas dois dentinhos, os olhos eram verdes bem claros, as pernas reconchuchudas, o bebê estava nos braços de Vivian que sorria abertamente vendo a alegria da filha. Jensen sorriu ao ver a beleza das duas e passou o dedo levemente na imagem, pegando em seguida outra foto que Vivian lhe entregava.

\- Aqui foi na casa dos pais de Nick, ela adorou ficar enfiada no meio dessa lama – a foto tinha uma criança de aproximadamente três anos, brincando alegremente na chuva, numa poça de lama, completamente suja e onde se destacava o sorriso e os olhos verdes.

Jensen foi olhando as fotos, Vivian explicando cada uma delas, algumas vezes Jensen perguntava algo mais, e então ele piscava para afastar as lágrimas que queriam escapar. Jensen ficou sabendo que Briana sentou-se com seis meses, andou antes de um ano, foi pra escola com três anos, o que fez Jensen olhar espantado pra Vivian e ela explicar que isso era uma prática comum no Brasil. E Briana era esperta o suficiente, ela sempre estava muito a frente dos seus colegas de turma. Jensen sorria orgulhoso de sua filha.

Jensen pegou uma foto onde estava Briana, Julian e Vivian.

\- Foi Nick quem bateu essa foto. Foi aqui nesse lugar lindo. Foi quando ela ganhou sua primeira bicicleta, e Julian a ensinava a pedalar – Vivian explicava pra Jensen que estava olhando de forma melancólica pra foto – Você pode ensinar a ela muitas coisas ainda Jens.

\- Eu sei Viv, mas não deixa de ser doloroso saber que eu não vi isso tudo, que não fui eu quem estava lá pra ela nesses momentos, sabe? – Jensen deu um sorriso torto e triste – Eu sou o pai dela, e não sei nem como ela andou, correu, se machucou. Eu não sei nada.

\- Mas vai saber. Eu te conto tudo. E daqui pra frente você vai estar Jens. – Vivian beijou levemente o pescoço dele e completou – E pode apostar que ela não vai parar de tagarelar e contar o que você quiser saber.

Jensen sorriu e beijou o rosto dela. Nesse momento o estômago de Vivian fez um barulho e ambos riram.

\- Ok, eu vou te deixar aqui olhando essas fotos e vou até a cozinha fazer algo pra gente comer. Eu estou morrendo de fome, como você pôde ver e eu penso que você também deve se alimentar, não é? – Vivian dizia enquanto se afastava de Jensen.

\- Sim, minha hora já venceu – Jensen a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou em direção a si novamente – e você só sai daqui, mediante pagamento.

\- É? Qual seu preço, Ackles? – Vivian disse olhando divertida pra ele.

\- Algo que você com certeza pode pagar – e então Jensen pegou Vivian pela nuca e a trouxe pra perto de si – Um simples beijo.

\- Hum, ok – Vivian deixou ser puxada – Acho que não terei que me esforçar muito, não é?

E eles trocaram um beijo caloroso, terno e lento. Ficaram se beijando e dando prevês pausas, voltando a se beijar. Ficaram nessa brincadeira gostosa, até o estômago de Vivian avisar novamente, então eles interromperam o beijo ambos rindo.

\- Ok, deixe-me ir. Um monstro sai daqui de dentro daqui a pouco. – Vivian o beijou mais uma vez e saiu.

Jensen ficou vendo Vivian sair pela porta do quarto, e voltou sua atenção novamente para as fotos. Ele ficou olhando sua filha em diversas situações, em diversos momentos. Desejou estar lá em cada um deles. Desejou ter visto isso tudo. E mais ainda desejou que Lucca estivesse em todos esses momentos. Uma tristeza ameaçou invadir o coração de Jensen, mas ele a afastou. Jensen iria amar Lucca, iria guardá-lo dentro do seu coração pra sempre, mas nesse momento ele queria saber mais sobre Briana. Sobre essa garotinha que o conquistou desde o primeiro momento que ele a vira e nem sonhava que era sua filha. Jensen queria poder absorver sua filha através das fotos que ele estava vendo. Fotos dela sorrindo, chorando, cantando, dançando, suja, comendo, brincando. Eram essas fotos que ele queria ver e sentir. Jensen queria poder captar um pouco do que era essa pequena criança que a partir de agora iria fazer parte da sua vida. Ele sorriu ao ver uma foto de Briana fantasiada de girafa. Com certeza era pra escola, e ela não estava nem um pouco satisfeita, porque a cara estava emburrada. Segurou a foto na mão e ficou pensando como é que ele e Vivian iriam fazer com essa situação. Vivian e Briana viviam no Brasil, ele vivia nos Estados Unidos. Seu trabalho era lá, sua família, sua casa. Mas Vivian e Bri também eram sua família, e ele queria que todos ficassem juntos, não importa como, mas ele queria. “Um assunto que precisa ser resolvido. Vivian e eu precisamos ver como vai ficar isso. Será que ela iria morar lá comigo? Ou então como ficaria se eu me mudasse pra cá? Nós realmente precisamos conversar a respeito, ver a opinião de Bri. E tem o brutamontes, Julian. Eu tenho minha situação jurídica nos Estados Unidos. Porra!”. Jensen pensou cansado. Ele suspirou e decidiu ir atrás de Vivian. Eles veriam as fotos juntos depois, porque ele queria perguntar coisas a respeito das imagens.

Ele saiu da cama e foi em direção a cozinha. A medida que ele se aproximava da cozinha, ele ouviu o som de uma música suave vinda de lá. A melodia era suave, com um ritmo levemente dançante. Jensen não entendia uma palavra, mas Vivian cantava e dançava suavemente ao ritmo da música. Ele parou, se encostou no batente da porta e a observou por uns momentos. Ela continuava cantando sem nem notar a presença dele.

 

_Ainda lembro o que passou_   
_Eu, você, em qualquer lugar_   
_Dizendo:_   
_"Aonde você for eu vou"_   
_Oh! Oh!..._

_E quando eu perguntei_   
_Ouvi você dizer_   
_Que eu era tudo_   
_O que você sempre quis_   
_Mesmo triste eu tava feliz_   
_E acabei acreditando_   
_Em ilusões..._

_Eu nem pensava em ter_   
_Que esquecer você_   
_Agora vem você dizer:_   
_"Amor, eu errei com você_   
_E só assim pude entender_   
_Que o grande mal que eu fiz_   
_Foi a mim mesmo"..._   
_Uh! Uh! Uh!..._

_Vem você dizer:_   
_"Amor, eu não pude evitar"_   
_E eu te dizendo:_   
_"Liga o som, uh! uh! uh!_   
_E apaga a luz"_   
_Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!..._

 

Jensen sorriu e resolveu se aproximar. Ele a abraçou por trás, envolvendo o braço dele em torno as cintura dela, enfiou o nariz na curva entre o pescoço aspirando o perfume suave de Vivian, beijou levemente o pescoço e em seguida descansou o queixo no ombro dela. Vivian sorriu, inclinou o pescoço dando livre acesso a Jensen, continou cantando e dançando. Ele a acompanhou sorrindo, mesmo não entendendo nada do que a música dizia, ele gostou de ter Vivian o conduzindo na dança suave. Jensen adorou ouvir o som doce e suave da voz dela. Ele a abraçou um pouquinho mais forte e agradeceu a Deus por mais essa chance em sua vida. Enquanto ela terminava de preparar o lanche deles, cantando e se movimentando ao ritmo da música, Jensen continuava a abraçando suavemente.

 

_Ainda lembro o que passou_   
_Eu, você, em qualquer lugar_   
_Dizendo:_   
_"Aonde você for eu vou"_   
_Oh! Oh!..._

_E quando eu perguntei_   
_Ouvi você dizer_   
_Que eu era tudo_   
_O que você sempre quis_   
_Mesmo triste eu tava feliz_   
_E acabei acreditando_   
_Em ilusões..._

_Eu nem pensava em ter_   
_Que esquecer você_   
_Agora vem você dizer:_   
_"Amor, eu errei com você_   
_E só assim pude entender_   
_Que o grande mal que eu fiz_   
_Foi a mim mesmo"_   
_Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!..._

_Vem você dizer:_   
_"Amor, eu não pude evitar"_   
_E eu te dizendo:_   
_"Liga o som, uh! uh! uh!_   
_E apaga a luz"_   
_Uh! Uh! Uh!..._

_Ainda lembro o que passou_   
_Ainda lembro o que passou_   
_Ainda lembro inda lembro_   
_Ainda lembro, inda lembro_   
_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_   
_Ainda lembro..._

 

Vivian parou de se mexer quando a música terminou, se virou de frente pra ele sorrindo e disse:

\- Você não estava vendo fotos? – ela ergueu uma sombrancelha perguntando divertida.

\- Eu meio que senti saudades – ele respondeu tentando esconder o riso – e eu preciso de minha interpréte “pra assuntos sobre Bri”.

Jensen a prendeu entre a bancada e seu próprio corpo e se inclinou pra beijá-la. Vivian o abraçou pelo pescoço, enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos curtos dele e abriu os lábios pro beijo. Os lábios de Jensen eram macios e quentes. O beijo tinha uma mistura de carinho, saudades e desejo. A língua de Jensen invadia suave, mas firmemente a boca de Vivian e ela cada vez dava mais acesso a ele. Vivian enroscou sua língua na de Jensen, tornando o beijo, urgente, forte e sensual. Jensen segurava Vivian firmemente pelos quadris com uma mão e com a outra segurava o pescoço e os cabelos dela. Ele aprofundou mais o beijo, exigiu uma resposta mais firme dela, e Vivian não se fez de rogada. Ela inclinou seus quadris de encontro ao dele, desceu as mãos pelas costas firmes e musculosas dele e correspondeu à urgência do beijo. Os movimentos estavam ficando mais intensos, Jensen soltou um leve gemido e apertou ainda mais os quadris de encontro a Vivia a erguendo do chão e a sentando no balcão. Vivian abriu a pernas e Jensen se acomodou entre elas, não deixando de beijá-la um momento sequer. Ele agora corria as mãos pelos braços dela, pelas costas, voltando ao pescoço, sempre beijando-a de forme firme mas gentil. Ela correspondia intensamente. Eles estavam tão envolvidos no beijo que não ouviram o barulho do carro.

\- Que porra é essa na cozinha da minha casa? – Julian esbravejou.

Jensen e Vivian se separaram. Ambos com os lábios vermelhos e inchados pelos beijos. Jensen ainda tinha uma mão apoiada em cima da perna de Vivian e a outra segurando sua nuca, Vivian estava com os braços em volta do pescoço de Jensen. Eles olharam pra Julian ao mesmo tempo, Jensen sentindo imediatamente a rigidez e o tremor no corpo de Vivian. Ele continou onde estava, apenas tirando a mão do pescoço de Vivian e apoiando nos ombros dela, abraçando-a de encontro a si.

\- Acho que não precisamos responder não é? – Jensen respondeu carrancudo.

\- Não venha com ironias pra cima de mim, seu verme! – Julian se aproximou furiosamente em direção a Jensen e o mesmo enrijeceu imediatamente – Tire as mãos de cima da minha irmã!

\- Só tiro se ela pedir! – Jensen respondeu desafiadoramente .

\- Eu vou te matar seu filho da puta! – Julian avançou e nesse momento Vivian pulou de cima da bancada, e se interpôs no meio dos dois.

\- Parem vocês dois agora mesmo com isso!! Agora!! – Vivian falou firmemente vendo Jensen se afastar e Julian olhar com raiva em direção a ele – Jensen, por favor, fique calado. E Ju, eu estou te pedindo, me escute, ok? A gente precisa conversar!! Eu tenho coisas a te dizer. Sobre o que aconteceu, sobre Jensen, sobre...

\- Pelo amor de Deus Vivian! Dizer o que? – Julian falava alto e com muita raiva – Vai me dizer que esse canalha covarde contou a você uma história de como ele não queria ter feito o que fez, de como ele está arrependido, de como ele quer estar a seu lado agora. Vai me dizer que você caiu na lábia dele de novo?

\- Julian! Me escute. Acalme-se! – Vivian tentava controlar seu irmão que estava furioso como ela nunca vira.

\- Uma porra que vou me acalmar. Eu quero esse cara longe daqui Vivian. Eu não quero ele perto de vocês. Ele não merece estar aqui. Não mesmo. Esse verme vai te enganar de novo, vai te ludibriar e depois dar outro pé na sua bunda como da primeira vez, Vai te dar um belo chute. Mas eu não vou deixar. Agora tem Briana, ele não vai machucar minha sobrinha. E muito menos você de novo. Esse covarde filho duma mãe...

\- Olha aqui seu imbecil, eu já te falei pra não me chamar de covarde! – Jensen avançava em direção a Julian, sendo contido por Vivian que olhava suplicante pra ele – Que seja a última vez. Fique avisado!

\- Quem você pensa que é pra me dizer o que fazer ou não fazer? – Julian tinha a voz carregada de nojo e desprezo – Quem você acha que é seu bêbado, drogado e estuprador?

Vivian olhou de olhos arregalados pra Julian, não acreditando que seu irmão chegasse a um nível tão baixo. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e voltou seu olhar em direção a Jensen tentando se desculpar pelo que Julian dizia. Foi então que ela viu. Viu toda a cor fugir do rosto de Jensen. O medo nos olhos dele. Viu que ele se afastou pálido, se recostando no balcão da pia.

\- Jensen? – Vivian perguntou relutantemente – O que é isso?

\- Isso Vivian é o que ele veio fazer aqui. Ele veio te usar. Veio pegar você como parte da defesa dele. Como parte do plano dele pra limpar a barra dele lá onde ele vive e onde ele merece estar. No meio daqueles ratos imundos.

\- Jensen? – Vivian ainda perguntava sem entender nada.

\- Viv, por favor, olha...não...eu... por favor– Jensen não conseguia concatenar as idéias e sabia que estava colocando tudo a perder.

\- O que é filho da mãe? Vai começar a representar agora? Vai fazer uma demonstração do seu show? Ou vai contar a Vivian como é que você está ferrado com a justiça do seu país? – Julian continuava com um tom de sarcasmo cruel - Vai contar a ela que você está no meio de um processo, sendo acusado por sua ex-namorada por tentativa de estupro, agressão, por dirigir bêbado e drogado? Vai negar?

Jensen precisava tomar as rédeas da situação. Julian estava estragando tudo. Tudo. Não era assim que era pra Vivian ficar sabendo. Não mesmo.

\- Não, não vou negar – Jensen disse finalmente – Mas você não tem o direito de falar o que não sabe. Você não tem o direito de...

\- De que? De tentar proteger minha irmã de um canalha como você? – Julian continou dizendo de forma raivosa – Saiba que eu farei isso sim. Você não vai chegar perto dela de novo. Não vai destruí-la como quase conseguiu uma vez. Não vai enfiar suas garras podres no vida da minha sobrinha. Você e seu mundinho de ilusão, seu mundinho de coisas fúteis e sem valor nenhum. Eu não vou deixar você feri-las!! Não vou!

\- Olha aqui, Julian... – Jensen começou e só então ele ouviu um barulho de um soluço. Jensen olhou em direção a Vivian e ela tinha a mão na boca e chorava sacudindo a cabeça. Um aperto se formou no coração de Jensen e ele foi em direção a ela – Viv, querida, por favor. Deixe-me...

\- Não! Não!! – Ela olhou com olhos cheio de lágrimas em direção a ele e saiu correndo pela porta da cozinha.

\- Viu só o que você fez seu brutamonte? Eu só não te encho de porrada em respeito a Lucca. Apenas por ele. – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e foi em direção a porta atrás de Vivian – Você não sabe de nada Julian. Nada.

E dizendo isso Jensen saiu e deixou Julian parado no meio da cozinha, com uma dor de cabeça latejante, e com a sensação que a vida deles iria sofrer uma mudança drástica. Mas acima de tudo Julian sentia um aperto no estômago ao se lembrar do olhar magoado e ferido de sua irmã. Ele apertou os dentes e tentou se acalmar. Caso contrário ele faria uma bobagem, e acabaria por matar Jensen Ackles.

**TBC.....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do capítulo: Ainda lembro – Marisa Monte e Ed Motta


	22. Chapter 22

Vivian saiu correndo porta afora com as palavras de Julian martelando em sua cabeça. _“Quem você acha que é, seu bêbado, drogado e estuprador? Vai contar a ela que você está no meio de um processo, sendo acusado por sua ex-namorada por tentativa de estupro, agressão, por dirigir bêbado e drogado? Vai negar?”_ E em seguida, Jensen confirmando tudo. Confirmando todas as acusações horrorosas que Julian estava falando. Vivian limpou novamente as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face. Ela continuou com aquelas palavras martelando na cabeça e tentou não deixar a dor invadir seu peito. Tentou não deixar a mágoa lhe corroer. Jensen e ela tinham compartilhado momentos íntimos e intensos. Ela tinha lhe contado sobre Lucca, sobre Briana, tinha aberto o coração para ele e ele parecera genuinamente sincero e emocionado. Como ele podia ser tão frio e cruel? Como ele podia vir aqui, revirar sua vida de cabeça pra baixo, se enfiar na vida de sua filha, fazer Briana se apaixonar por ele, fazer Vivian ter esperanças novamente e usá-las desse modo? Que espécie de homem era Jensen Ackles? Será que ela mais uma vez se enganara? O que ela poderia fazer? O que significava tudo isso? O que Jensen queria dela? Como Briana ficaria nisso tudo? Vivian não tinha resposta para nenhuma dessas questões e cada vez que ouvia as palavras de Julian e se lembrava do olhar culpado e apavorado de Jensen, sentia uma dor aguda invadir seu peito e se perguntava: “ _E agora? O que eu faço?_ ”.

Nicholas encontrou Julian sentado no chão da cozinha, com a cabeça encostada no armário e os olhos fechados, os lábios apertados numa linha fina – que muitos poderiam achar que era raiva –, mas Nicholas conhecia seu namorado melhor que isso. Julian estava remoendo alguma coisa. Ele não tinha apenas raiva: tinha mágoa, dor, dúvida e medo. Nicholas colocou Briana no chão e olhou preocupado para o seu homem. Julian sequer notara que eles tinham entrado no recinto.

\- Tio Ju, cadê minha mãe? – Briana disparou ansiosa, falando alto, não notando o estado do tio e ainda animada pelo acampamento – Eu quero contar a ela sobre a cobra, a coruja e os fantasmas. Tio Ju, você sabe onde ela está?

\- Briana, não enche! Dá pra parar de falar um minuto? Dá pra simplesmente entrar em casa, ir pro seu quarto e ficar quieta? Você não está cansada? – Julian falou num tom de voz irritado – Saiba que eu estou! Então não me amole!

Nicholas franziu o cenho e se preocupou de verdade. Julian não costumava ser agressivo com Briana. Aliás, ele raramente perdia a paciência com ela e há 15 minutos ele não estava nesse estado. Julian e Briana pareciam ter a mesma idade alguns minutos atrás. Nick olhou para Briana, viu o olhar chocado dela e percebeu que ela se afastou do tio de cabeça baixa. Nick resolveu intervir.

\- Bri, querida, seu tio está cansado. Não leve em consideração o que ele disse – Nicholas fez um carinho no braço da menina, sorrindo pra ela. Virou-se pra Julian e disse – Julian, está tudo bem?

Briana sorriu de volta para Nicholas, franziu o cenho e resolveu falar de novo com o tio, dessa vez num tom mais baixo.

\- Eu só quero saber onde está minha mãe, tio. Você por acaso viu onde ela está?

Julian sequer abriu os olhos, não parecendo ter escutado uma palavra do que Briana disse. Ele continuava alheio a tudo ao seu redor. Briana se aproximou dele, tocou carinhosamente sua face com a mão que não tinha gesso e perguntou, carinhosamente:

\- Você tá doente, tio Ju? O que foi? – Briana continuava tocando a face do tio – Mamãe brigou com você? Ela ficou brava por causa dos bichos?

Finalmente Julian abriu os olhos, encarou sua sobrinha com o olhar cheio de arrependimento e disse baixinho dessa vez:

\- Não, não, minha princesa – Julian beijou a mão de Briana e continuou falando, numa voz baixa e cansada, para a sobrinha – Mamãe não está brava com você. E ela saiu pela porta dos fundos. Acho que você sabe pra onde ela foi, não é? – Julian sorriu triste – Eu acho que ela só está um pouquinho chateada. E não é com você princesa. Não mesmo.

\- Ok. Eu vou ver o que ela tem, então. Quem sabe eu consigo fazer ela melhorar – e dizendo isso saiu em disparada pela porta dos fundos, indo em direção ao lugar secreto dela e de sua mamãe. O lugar para onde iam sempre que estavam chateadas.

Nicholas confirmou imediatamente que Julian não estava nada bem no momento em que ele abriu os olhos. Havia uma mistura de raiva, fúria, medo e mágoa. Nicholas se aproximou de Julian, sentou-se no chão ao lado dele e o puxou num abraço. Segurou seu namorado nos braços, deixou que ele enfiasse o nariz em seu pescoço, ficou lhe acariciando os cabelos, dando suaves beijos em sua têmpora, enquanto Julian tomava seu próprio tempo e se sentisse pronto para começar a falar. Era sempre assim. Nicholas nunca pressionara, nunca fora preciso. Nicholas apenas sempre esteve lá para Julian. Estava sempre disponível para oferecer o ombro, o coração, a sua alma para Julian. Há doze anos era assim. E há doze anos ele era um homem mais que feliz. Voltou a beijar os cabelos de Julian e esperou.

\- Eu acho que estou perdendo Viv, Nick - Julian falou com a voz abafada no pescoço de Nicholas. Fez uma pausa e continuou, numa voz cheia de dor – Perdendo a minha irmã e minha sobrinha. Perdendo duas pessoas mais que importantes pra mim. Eu estou com medo Nick, muito medo.

Nicholas o abraçou apertado, sabendo que Julian tinha pavor de sequer imaginar isso. Julian tinha pavor de que Vivian fosse machucada do jeito que já havia sido uma vez. Julian entrava em pânico ao pensar que Briana fosse ameaçada com algo. Mas Nicholas também sabia que Julian era inteligente o suficiente para desconfiar que isso só aconteceria se ele tivesse feito algo muito sério, que pudesse de alguma forma contribuir para Vivian se afastar. As palavras de Julian tinham um misto de receio e culpa.

\- O que aconteceu, amor? Vocês brigaram, não é? – Nick afastou levemente Julian e o olhou nos olhos – Vocês brigaram por quê e por quem?

\- Jensen Ackles – Julian foi seco e duro.

Apenas duas palavras. Duas palavras ditas com tanta raiva que Nicholas por vezes se assustava que Julian pudesse nutrir tais sentimentos. Julian nunca fora um homem rancoroso, vingativo, cruel e frio. Mas Jensen parecia despertar o pior em Julian. Isso realmente assustava Nicholas. Ele continuou abraçando seu namorado e deixou que Julian continuasse.

\- Eu entrei aqui e os vi, Nick. Eles estavam se beijando. Ele estava agarrado com ela. Eu tive vontade de esganá-lo. Nunca quis matar ninguém, mas naquele momento eu mataria. Aquele verme, aquele cara que nunca sequer quis saber de Viv, Bri ou Lucca. O grande ator babaca que transou com mais uma garota e não estava nem aí pro que veio depois. O crápula que nunca quis saber dos seus próprios filhos. – Julian chorava abertamente agora – O filho da puta que quase destruiu minha irmã, quase me fez quebrar de tanta dor e desespero, o desgraçado que contribuiu pra morte de um bebê que eu amava com todo meu ser, que eu e Viv lutamos tanto pra salvar. Eu não aguento mais isso, Nick. Não dá mais. Eu não suporto mais ter que atravessar outro sofrimento como aquele. Eu não vou suportar ver minha irmã tão quebrada de novo, não vou suportar ver minha sobrinha machucada. Eu não vou permitir que ele destrua tudo que a gente lutou tanto pra colar. Ele vai destruir Viv, Nick. Ele vai acabar com ela de novo. O que eu faço? O que eu posso fazer? Me ajuda, por favor, me ajuda!

Nicholas abraçava forte Julian e o deixava chorar nos seus braços até que toda aquela raiva, angústia, desespero, medo fossem colocados para fora. Ele segurava Julian e o beijava carinhosamente nos cabelos, sussurrando palavras reconfortantes. Julian parou de chorar e restaram apenas alguns suspiros trêmulos, que saiam vez ou outra. Nicholas, como sempre, esperou.

\- Desculpe. Eu sou um babaca chorão – Julian beijou levemente os lábios de Nick.

\- Não, não é – Nicholas olhou nos olhos vermelhos de Julian e disse – Eu te amo e você não precisa nunca se desculpar comigo por ser apenas você, Ju. Eu só quero que você fique bem.

\- Obrigado. E eu também te amo – Julian tocou a face de Nicholas e disse, cansado – Mas eu ainda não consigo aceitar que esse cara está de novo na nossa vida. Que ele está perto de Bri, de Viv. Que ele está enganando Viv de novo e a usando. Eu não posso e não vou ficar quieto, Nick.

\- Você não seria o Julian que eu conheço se ficasse quieto – Nicholas disse suavemente e esperou que Julian o olhasse para prosseguir – Mas o Julian que eu amo pode ser um teimoso cabeça-dura muitas vezes também. E precisa de um empurrão pra fazer as coisas de outra forma.

\- O quê? O que você está dizendo? Que eu simplesmente estou errado? – Julian olhou nos olhos de Nick e viu que ele tinha algo importante a dizer – Ok. Vamos lá. Diga.

\- Você alguma vez parou pra perguntar a Vivian a posição dela? Você alguma vez deixou que ela falasse com você e colocasse os argumentos dela? – Nick usava um tom de voz baixo, mas firme – Você alguma vez a escutou de verdade, Julian?

Nicholas ficou em silêncio novamente. Julian o olhava nos olhos e em seguida se aconchegou ao peito do seu namorado e deixou as palavras serem processadas dentro de si.

\- Acho que não. Eu tomei a responsabilidade pra mim. Eu não confio nesse sujeito e não o quero perto da minha irmã de novo. Nem perto de Briana.

\- Ju, isso não é você quem decide, meu amor. Por mais que você queira, não é uma decisão sua. Se Vivian quiser ficar com ele, ela vai ficar. – Nicholas esperou pela explosão, que surpreendentemente não veio.

\- Eu sei. E é justamente isso que eu não quero. É justamente isso que me apavora. Porque ela vai embora com ele e vai me deixar, vai me achar um troglodita ciumento possessivo e sem coração que não a respeita. – Julian estava com a voz trêmula – E eu só quero protegê-la, Nick. Proteger Briana e ela. Só isso.

\- Eu sei, amor. Eu sei. Você só tem que mostrar isso a Vivian também. – Nicholas o abraçou forte de novo – Você tem que mostrar que a respeita e confia nela e o primeiro passo é ouvi-la e aceitar suas escolhas, mesmo que sejam diferentes das suas. Ela é adulta, Ju, e ama Briana mais que tudo. Você acha mesmo que Viv não colocaria a felicidade de Bri acima de tudo?

\- Não. Eu sei que ela não faria nada pra machucar Briana. – Julian se afastou e olhou para Nicholas – Mas eu estou com medo, Nick. Muito medo. E eu fico muito assustado em pensar que Ackles pode machucá-las, que ele pode estar tramando algo sórdido e que eu poderia ter evitado.

\- Ju, isso é algo que só vamos descobrir se ele fizer mesmo. Não podemos controlar tudo, querido. – Nicholas sorriu suavemente para Julian - E se você quer saber o que penso, eu acho que existe algo que a gente nem sequer sonha que aconteceu. Por que você não tenta ao menos ver o outro lado? Não perca o juízo e sua serenidade. Não se torne alguém que você mesmo possa odiar. EU não quero perder você, ok?

\- Ok – Julian sorriu e beijou de leve os lábios de Nick – Eu prometo que vou me controlar mais. E... obrigado. Obrigado por mais uma vez ser minha luz. Eu te amo.

\- O mesmo aqui. – Nick devolveu o beijo – E não precisa agradecer. Você sabe que eu estou sempre aqui pra você. Que tal a gente ir pro nosso quarto, tomar um banho e descansar? Bri deve ter encontrado Viv e elas precisam desse momento juntas. Vamos lá?

Julian apenas anuiu e deixou que Nicholas o puxasse do chão. Foram abraçados em direção ao quarto, Julian pensando que teria uma conversa com Vivian e escutaria o que ela tinha a dizer. E prometeu a si mesmo que confiaria na irmã e no que ela decidisse fazer, mesmo que isso estivesse fazendo seu peito doer como o inferno.

...................................

Jensen já estava quase enlouquecendo por não conseguir encontrar Vivian. Ele já andara por toda parte. Já chamara por ela. Já xingara Julian à exaustão, já se amaldiçoara e já rezara pedindo a Deus que Vivian lhe desse outra chance. Ele sabia que estava pedindo muito, mas não podia evitar. Precisava desesperadamente que Vivian o ouvisse, o escutasse e que conseguisse entender tudo.

Jensen ouviu novamente as palavras acusatórias de Julian. _“Bêbado, drogado, agressor, estuprador”._ Estremeceu novamente e sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha só de imaginar o que Vivian estaria pensando dele. O que Vivian estaria construindo em sua mente e em seu coração contra ele. _“Por favor, Viv, me deixe explicar. Por favor, não me tire da sua vida. Não me tire da vida da minha filha”_. Jensen implorava interiormente.

Jensen parou na beira do lago e se sentou na areia. Respirou fundo e pensou sobre tudo o que havia lhe acontecido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Seu mundo literalmente era outro. Era uma vida totalmente nova dali para frente. Ele tinha uma filha, estava completamente apaixonado pela mãe de sua filha e tinha uma sombra escura pairando sobre isso e que naquele exato momento ameaçava sufocá-lo de tanto medo e desespero. Jensen precisava que Vivian o ouvisse e o entendesse. Jensen não cogitava outra hipótese, porque havia constatado que precisava de Vivian na sua vida, precisava dela desesperadamente, queria que ela estivesse com ele como nunca quisera outra pessoa do seu lado. Vivian e Briana. As duas mulheres da sua vida. Sorriu ao pensar em Briana e tudo que ela representava. Ela era o fruto do amor e dos dias maravilhosos que havia passado com Vivian. Briana veio desses momentos lindos e inesquecíveis, momentos esses que Jensen tinha guardado dentro de si como uma das melhores coisas da sua vida. E Bri fazia parte deles. Bri e sua alegria, sua delicadeza, sua inteligência, sua doçura. Jensen sentiu seu peito inchar de amor ao se lembrar da filha. Ele queria imensamente vê-la, pegá-la nos braços, abraçá-la e confessar todo seu amor por ela. Jensen queria que aquela garotinha tivesse muito orgulho dele, que ela olhasse com admiração e carinho para ele. Queria mais que tudo que ela nunca mais saísse de perto dele. “Droga, mas pra isso eu preciso falar com Vivian. Se ela não quiser me ouvir, se ela não acreditar em mim, eu perco tudo. Perco Vivian e Briana. E eu não quero nem pensar nessa possibilidade, não quero nem imaginar isso. Eu tenho o direito de conviver com minha filha, eu quero estar com as duas. E esse maldito processo pode estragar tudo. Essa maldita estupidez pode colocar tudo a perder! Inferno!” Jensen passava as mãos pelos cabelos e se perguntava onde Vivian havia se metido.

_“Da próxima vez que eu me encontrar com Julian, eu enfio um soco na cara dele. Aquele idiota pode ter colocado tudo a perder. Ele não podia ter colocado as coisas daquela maneira”_ , Jensen pensava em Julian e seu sangue fervia de raiva. Em seguida voltava a pensar em Vivian e as coisas se acalmavam um pouco, “ _Se bem que, se eu estivesse no lugar dele, acho que não faria diferente. Na visão daquele brutamontes eu simplesmente larguei Vivian e nossos filhos à própria sorte e, com as coisas que publicam sobre mim nos jornais, ele só tem que pensar que sou um canalha. Mas que merda! Ele poderia vir conversar comigo e não tinha o direito de magoar Viv desse jeito. Porra, eu preciso falar com ela!”_

Jensen baixou a cabeça, colocou-a sobre os joelhos e ficou enfiando os dedos dos pés na areia. Sentiu-se exausto e se lembrou que não comia há muito tempo e que não havia tomado sua medicação. Levantou a cabeça, olhou a imensidão do lago e pediu em silêncio mais uma vez que Vivian lhe desse outra chance. Jensen se levantou, sacudiu a areia dos seus jeans e foi para casa com um único pensamento. _“Preciso falar com Josh_ ”.

............................................................................

Vivian estava sentada na areia, com as costas apoiadas nas pedras e abraçava os próprios joelhos. Lágrimas teimosas ainda desciam por sua face, mesmo que ela tentasse detê-las. Ela sabia que a atitude mais sensata e adulta agora seria conversar com Jensen, deixá-lo explicar tudo e ver o quanto disso tudo ela poderia processar. Mas Vivian não conseguia no momento fazer nada disso. Ela apenas ouvia o tom de voz acusatório de Julian e toda a dor que um dia sentiu voltar a atingi-la como um soco. E mais lágrimas desciam. Lá no fundo do seu coração algo pedia que ela ouvisse Jensen, que ela se lembrasse dos olhos dele, que ela se focasse nas coisas boas entre eles. O coração dela insistia em dizer que ela deveria ouvi-lo, deveria pensar acima de tudo que o amor valia mais que coisas escritas em jornais e revistas. Deveria simplesmente acreditar. Mas a cabeça dela, a voz da razão e algo ainda escuro dentro dela insistiam em ouvir as palavras de Julian e se fixar no olhar culpado de Jensen. O medo de sair machucada de tudo isso a impedia de olhar a situação por outro ângulo que não fosse “Jensen é culpado”. Vivian sabia que isso não era nem um pouco justo, que não se deve acusar e julgar ninguém baseando-se em medos internos, mas ela não podia evitar essa onda de pânico e dor que a invadia. _“O que eu faço? Eu quero tanto acreditar nele, mas eu sei que todas as acusações de Julian podem ser verdadeiras. Eu sei que se Jensen me machucar de novo eu não terei forças para reerguer. Mas ele é o pai dos meus filhos e Briana o adora. O que eu faço, meu Deus?”_. E Vivian apoiou lateralmente a cabeça nos joelhos, com seus cabelos caindo sobre o rosto. Fechou os olhos e mais lágrimas caíram.

Vivian sentiu alguém tocar em seus cabelos e se abaixar para ficar junto dela. Sem nem ao menos olhar, já sabia que era Briana. A mão delicada e pequena tirou seus cabelos do rosto e Vivian sentiu o toque dos lábios macios da filha em sua bochecha. Briana passou a mãozinha no rosto da mãe, tentando limpar as lágrimas que ainda caíam. Voltou a beijar Vivian e se aproximou para sentar no colo da mãe. Vivian desdobrou as pernas e a acomodou no colo, apertando-a junto de si, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos dela. Respirou profundamente e olhou para o rosto preocupado da filha. _“Ela é tão parecida com Jensen no jeito de olhar. Ela tem os mesmos olhos verdes, a mesma intensidade em te avaliar. Ela é minha vida e eu tenho que pensar acima de tudo nela”_. E com esse pensamento, Vivian tomou uma respiração profunda, passou a mão pelos próprios olhos e tentou sorrir para Briana, que não desfez o rosto preocupado. Apenas olhou nos olhos da mãe e disse, suavemente:

\- Você está brava com tio Julian, mamãe? É por que ele me deixou ficar perto dos bichos? - Briana tocou a testa de Vivian.

\- Não, meu anjo – Vivian fechou os olhos e disse baixinho – a mamãe está triste com outra coisa. Não é com você ou tio Julian. Eu juro.

\- Alguém magoou você, mamãe? – Briana continuava fazendo carinho na mãe – Você caiu e se machucou?

Vivian não pôde deixar de sorrir ante a inocência da filha. Respirou fundo novamente e disse:

\- Eu não caí, princesa. Eu estou triste porque eu fiquei sabendo de algo que me machucou muito. Descobri uma coisa muito chata hoje e estou com medo de que essa coisa possa ser muito grave e não ter como consertar.

\- Poxa mamãe, eu sinto muito. – Briana deu um beijo suave no rosto de Vivian, enrugou a testa e disse séria – Mas essa coisa que você descobriu foi do tio Julian ou de outra pessoa? Porque o tio Julian estava muito chateado na cozinha.

\- Não querida, não é nada do tio Julian, fique tranquila. – Vivian sorriu e tocou a ponta do nariz de Briana – É outra pessoa. Não se preocupe. A mamãe vai ficar bem, ok?

\- Mas mamãe, se é outra pessoa, por que você não conversa com ela? – Briana continuou falando, séria – Você sempre me disse que quando eu tenho problemas com alguém, basta eu conversar com essa pessoa, sem brigas. A gente pode resolver. É isso que você fala.

Vivian olhou nos lindos olhos verdes de sua filha e sentiu um amor imenso por aquela criança mais que especial. Uma onda de amor e orgulho a invadiu e antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, Briana continuou.

\- Você também disse que a gente sempre deve ouvir a outra pessoa e só então decidir algo. E acima de tudo, você e tio Julian sempre me disseram pra ouvir o meu coração, que ele pode falar com a gente. – Briana enrugou os lábios e disse interrogativamente – Você já escutou seu coração?

Vivian segurou o choro e puxou a filha para junto de si. Beijou os cabelos dela e disse baixinho:

\- Estou escutando agora mesmo. E você está certa – Deu outro beijo no topo da cabeça da sua filha e completou – Obrigada, meu amor.

Briana e Vivian seguiram juntas para casa depois de um tempo escondidas no pequeno esconderijo das duas. Quando Vivian chegou em casa, o local estava silencioso e ela deduziu que Julian e Nick estavam no quarto deles. Vivian levou Briana para o quarto dela e a ajudou a tomar um banho. Briana tagarelou o tempo todo, contando tudo que eles haviam feito no acampamento. Vivian sorria diante da alegria da filha. Levou-a para a cozinha e estava fazendo um lanche para ela quando Julian e Nick chegaram. Vivian mordeu o lábio e olhou séria para Julian. Seu irmão tentou sorrir, mas não obteve sucesso. Nick quebrou a tensão, começando uma conversa com Briana e deixando a menina falar. Vivian preparou lanches para todos e quando todos estavam satisfeitos, Nick olhou para Briana e disse:

\- Princesa, vamos tomar um banho de piscina? Seu tio aqui está morrendo de calor e seu tio Julian está com preguiça de me acompanhar. Você gostaria de dar um mergulho comigo, Bri?

\- Claro, tio Nick! Eu ia adorar – mas Briana fez uma cara triste –, mas estou com gesso ainda, não posso mergulhar. Que merda!

\- Briana, cuidado com que fala! – Vivian chamou sua atenção.

\- Tudo bem, Bri. Podemos brincar de “catar lixo na piscina” – Nick já pegava a garota no colo e a levava para fora – Você joga as tralhas e eu mergulho pra pegar. Aposto que vou melhorar meu tempo. Será melhor que do seu tio Julian. Vamos lá?

\- Claaaaaro!! E você não vai conseguir bater o tio Julian, ele passa mais tempo no mar que você!

\- Isso é o que veremos!! Eu estive treinando, sabe?

Vivian e Julian observaram os dois saírem pela porta dos fundos e cada um ficou olhando para o outro por uns minutos, até que Julian falou.

\- Desculpe, Viv. – Julian olhou para o chão, colocou as mãos nos quadris e disse sem olhar pra ela – eu preciso controlar meu gênio.

\- Sim. Você precisa, Julian. – Vivian cruzou os braços no peito e olhou direto para seu irmão – Olhe pra mim. Eu preciso te falar uma coisa séria.

Julian olhou para a irmã e viu nos olhos dela uma determinação que há tempos não via. Viu também que ela estava magoada com ele e isso partiu seu coração.

\- Eu sou adulta, Julian, eu sei o que faço da minha vida. Por mais que eu te ame, não vou permitir que você tente controlar a minha vida. – Vivian suspirou e continuou – muito menos a de Briana.

\- Eu sei disso, Viv. Eu sei – Julian fechou os olhos e disse, cansado – Eu só quero proteger vocês. Eu não quero te ver ferida de novo, Viv.

Vivian sentiu um calor invadir seu peito, quando olhou para seu irmão tão forte, tão seguro, tão confiante parecendo um ratinho assustado e com a voz tão triste. Ela se aproximou dele, tocou o rosto de Julian e sentiu os braços fortes dele a apertarem junto de si.

\- Eu não suporto a ideia dele feri-la de novo, Viv. Eu não suporto a ideia de pensar que ele pode estar usando você de novo. Eu não quero ver você como eu te vi uma vez – Julian tinha voz baixa e assustada – E acima de tudo, não quero que você me abandone ou me odeie. Que você leve Briana pra longe de mim. Eu te amo, Viv. Amo vocês duas. E esse desgraçado está tirando vocês de mim. Ele está...

\- Shhh. Pare, Ju! – Vivian apertou seu irmão com toda a força que tinha – Deixe de bobagem. Eu jamais iria te odiar ou até mesmo deixar você. Ficou maluco? De onde saiu isso? Você é meu irmão, meu pai, meu amigo, meu eixo. Você é minha família, Ju. Você é a pessoa que eu sei que sempre estará pronto pra tudo que eu precisar. E você sabe que eu também estou aqui pra você. De onde você tirou a ideia que eu vou tirar Briana de você? Ou que eu vou te abandonar?

\- Não sei. Eu só perdi a cabeça quando vi vocês dois juntos. Todo nosso sofrimento veio à tona. Lucca, Briana, sua gravidez, sua dor, sua depressão. Minha dor – Julian afastou Vivian e a olhou nos olhos – Eu tenho medo que ele possa fazer tudo de novo. Eu não sei se aguento te ver como te vi aquela vez, Viv. Eu só quero que você e Briana sejam felizes, ok? E eu vou fazer tudo que eu puder pra isso. Se for preciso enforcar esse sujeito, eu vou. E se ele ameaçar machucar Bri ou você, eu o mato com minhas próprias mãos.

\- Ju, tá vendo? Seu gênio de novo – Vivian sorriu – Eu não sou mais criança, Ju. Desse jeito, parece que você não confia em mim. Você sinceramente acha que eu poria Briana em risco?

\- Não, eu sei que não – Julian abraçou Vivian novamente – Mas eu tenho medo mesmo assim. Eu não confio nesse sujeito. Ele não me deu motivos pra isso.

\- Eu sei. Eu entendo. E não vou pedir nada a você além de uma coisa, apenas uma. – Vivian o olhou nos olhos – Confie em mim? Por favor, confie em mim. Eu juro a você que eu não farei nada pra magoar Briana. Juro. Eu só quero que você confie em mim. Jensen e eu temos uma história, Ju. Descobri coisas hoje que se encaixam e explicam muito do que aconteceu. Eu só quero acertar alguns detalhes com ele pra que eu tome minha decisão. E eu só peço isso: confie em mim. Pode ser?

Julian olhou longamente para a irmã, ponderou a situação, engoliu seus temores e preocupações e disse:

\- Claro. Por você, eu vou me controlar. Eu confio em você – e com isso beijou o rosto dela e a abraçou forte.

\- Obrigada, Ju. Muito obrigada. - Vivian se afastou dele e disse – agora eu vou fazer minha escolha. Preciso ir falar com Jensen. Vocês ficam com Briana por um tempo? Por favor?

\- Tudo bem. Faça o que tem de ser feito – Julian disse, sorrindo – Acima de tudo, eu te amo, monstrinha. Muito.

\- Eu também, mano. Muito mais do que você imagina.

Julian saiu pela porta dos fundos e foi em direção à piscina, enquanto Vivian tomava uma respiração profunda e saía no rumo da casa de Jensen.

....................................

\- Certo, Josh. Então você acha que o processo está caminhando bem? - Jensen falava com seu irmão e tinha uma voz neutra – Eu preciso voltar agora? Porque, sinceramente, eu precisaria de mais uns dias aqui. Eu tenho que ficar mais uns dias aqui.

\- Jensen, o processo está sim dentro do esperado e eu já reuni tudo que precisava para contestar as acusações de Mary. Agora tudo é uma questão burocrática. E sua volta vai depender de quando o julgamento for marcado. Claro que eu te avisarei – Josh tomou uma pausa e perguntou calmamente a seu irmão – Agora é o irmão que está falando. O que está havendo? Eu te conheço e sei que aconteceu algo. Desembucha, cara.

\- Aconteceu sim, Josh. E eu não tenho condições de te falar tudo agora. É algo que está inacabado e eu preciso consertar. Mas acredite em mim: eu falarei com você assim que tudo estiver acabado – Jensen tomou uma respiração profunda – mas também vou precisar dos seus serviços de advogado numa situação muito importante. É tão importante que só confio em você pra isso.

\- Jen, você está me assustando, cara! Você está bem? Alguém está fazendo algo com você? Preciso pegar um avião e ir pra aí? O que há?

\- Josh, fique calmo, ok? Não precisa pegar um avião, não precisa se assustar. Como eu disse, preciso só resolver um assunto e então eu te abro o jogo, mas enquanto isso preciso que você confie em mim e faça algo por mim.

Jensen ouviu Josh suspirar do outro lado e até imaginou a cena. Seu irmão estaria passando a mão pelo rosto, puxando os lábios com os dedos e falando de olhos fechados.

\- Ok, eu confio. O que você quer que eu faça?

\- Destrua Angela. Financeira e profissionalmente. Acabe com a raça dela. Tire-a da minha vida, da vida de vocês. Tire essa desgraçada de perto de mim e das pessoas próximas a mim – Jensen tinha o tom de voz baixo e furioso – Eu quero vê-la no chão, Josh.

\- Jen? Mano? O que houve? – Josh tinha o tom de voz muito preocupado e confuso. Jensen não costumava ter tanta raiva e ódio na voz – Angela é seu braço direito. Jen, eu não estou entendendo. Isso pode te custar muita grana, isso vai provocar um escândalo.

\- Não me importo. Eu só quero essa filha da puta longe de mim e de quem eu amo. – Jensen fechou os olhos e tentou controlar sua raiva – Faça o que tiver que ser feito, use seus talentos legais e mande-a sumir do mapa. Eu não quero nunca mais ouvir o nome dessa desgraçada. Não me importa quanto isso vai custar, eu não quero saber quanto eu vou perder. Eu só a quero longe. Quero essa mulher fora da minha vida!

\- Jensen, eu não estou entendendo, cara. Isso parece ser coisa séria. Eu precisaria de mais explicações. Ela vai exigir isso.

\- Dane-se, Josh. Ela não tem sequer o direito de exigir nada. Analise nossos contratos, anule-os, rescinda, pague multa, faça o que tiver que ser feito. Eu não me importo, eu só a quero longe de mim, senão eu a mato. Eu juro – Jensen tomou uma respiração profunda e completou – Você prometeu que ia confiar em mim. A única coisa que não quero perder é minha casa no Texas, o resto não me interessa.

\- Eu confio, mano, claro. Eu só estou surpreso – Josh ficou em silêncio um minuto e perguntou calmamente – Jen... Se você tem certeza, eu faço, claro. Mas só me responde uma coisa. Ela machucou você?

Josh ouviu o som de um suspiro cansado e a voz triste e dolorosa do seu irmão responder:

\- Mais do que você pode imaginar, Josh. Ela arrancou um pedaço de mim, um pedaço que dói como jamais eu pensei que pudesse doer.

\- Então ela vai queimar no inferno. Deixe comigo.

Jensen terminou a ligação e não viu que alguém escutava sua conversa com Josh. Vivian estava parada na porta que ligava a sala à cozinha na casa de Jensen. Ela bateu na porta dos fundos, mas ninguém atendeu e ela resolveu entrar. Ficou parada no batente da porta ao ouvir a voz de Jensen e não pôde deixar de ouvir parte da conversa dele. Ouviu quando ele pediu ao irmão para acabar com Angela. Estremeceu ao ouvir a raiva, a dor e o ódio na voz de Jensen. Não se sentia diferente em relação àquela mulher e no momento seus desejos para o futuro dessa desgraçada eram algo que com certeza ela não se orgulharia. Vivian, assim como Jensen, queria que ela pagasse pelo que fez e a melhor maneira era tirá-la completamente da vida deles. Vivian não queria nunca essa mulher perto de Briana. Nunca.

...................................................

 Tomando uma respiração, ela se encaminhou em direção ao sofá onde Jensen estava. Ele estava deitado, pálido, de olhos fechados, lábios apertados em uma linha fina, um vinco profundo na testa. Tinha o celular apoiado na testa e respirava profundamente. Vivian ficou um tempo parada olhando para Jensen e tentando fazer seu coração parar de palpitar tão rápido. Ele era a pessoa que conseguia fazê-la sair do controle. Mesmo que estivesse cheia de dúvidas a respeito de quem era aquele homem à sua frente. Mas para que pudesse seguir com sua paz de espírito, ela teria que entendê-lo e, para começar a fazer isso, Vivian tinha que ouvi-lo. E era o que estava ali para fazer: deixar Jensen falar, ver o que ele tinha a dizer de tudo aquilo.

\- Jensen? – Vivian falou baixinho, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e cruzando os braços .

Jensen abriu os olhos rápido e levantou-se num salto, o que lhe rendeu uma leve vertigem. Teve de se apoiar em Vivian para não cair. Fechou os olhos e depois os abriu lentamente, olhando direto para a mulher que estava lhe apoiando. Jensen engoliu em seco, sentiu um aperto no intestino e olhou nos olhos daquela mulher que amava tanto. Viu lá dentro uma ponta de dor, de dúvida, mas viu também algo amistoso e isso lhe deu uma leve aquecida no coração. Ele se afastou relutante de Vivian e disse, numa voz suave.

\- Viv, você veio. Graças a Deus. Eu estava morrendo de medo de... – Jensen não conseguiu concluir a frase, porque Vivian se afastou dele ligeiramente e disse com a voz tranquila.

\- Eu prometi à nossa filha que ouviria o coração. Ela me mostrou que eu não posso fazer nada sem ouvir o que meu coração está dizendo. Isso foi o que sempre ensinei a ela. E meu coração, nesse exato momento, grita pra que eu te ouça. E eu quero escutar Jensen. Eu estou aqui.

Jensen, sem nem pensar o que estava fazendo, se aproximou dela, a abraçou, soltou o ar que segurava nos pulmões, pegou a mão dela e a levou pro sofá. Vivian nesse momento se senta, puxa as pernas para cima do sofá, as abraça e fica olhando Jensen profundamente, sem dizer uma palavra. Ele suspira e começa dizendo:

\- Em primeiro lugar, acredite numa coisa: eu nunca menti pra você ou tentei enganá-la. Muito menos tive a intenção de esconder algo de você – Jensen engoliu em seco e continuou olhando nos olhos de Vivian– Existem certos aspectos da minha vida que eu odeio, que não desejaria compartilhar com ninguém, mas que não posso esconder. Muito menos de você. E por mais que esses aspectos sejam nojentos, eles fazem parte de minha vida. Eles podem ser cruéis, Vivian, comigo e com quem está perto de mim. Eu não tenho orgulho disso, eu na verdade tenho vergonha e medo. Mas não posso mudar as coisas. Eu apenas tento fazer o melhor que posso – Jensen baixou os olhos, ficou em silêncio e depois disse, voltando a olhar para Vivian – E acima de tudo, eu jamais colocaria propositalmente você e Briana no meio da lama que virou minha vida nos últimos meses, Viv. Eu as amo demais pra isso. Mas eu preciso que você saiba desses aspectos nada agradáveis sobre o que é minha vida. Devo isso a você e, acima de tudo, devo isso a nossos filhos.

Vivian sentiu seu peito se apertar quando Jensen mencionou “nossos filhos”. Um calor a invadiu, ela não podia jamais negar que amava aquele homem loiro e de lindos olhos verdes que estava sentado na frente dela, tentando ser tão corajoso e forte, mas que no fundo ela podia notar, pelo leve tremor das mãos, que ele estava muito assustado e apreensivo. Ela sabia que havia algo muito sério e que isso poderia estragar tudo que eles estavam tentando reconstruir. Vivian sentia lá dentro da alma que isso poderia ou destruir tudo entre eles ou uni-los em definitivo. Ela estava disposta a ouvir e então só depois decidir o que fazer. Pelo bem dela, de Jensen e acima de tudo de Briana.

\- Eu vim aqui para ouvir o que você tem a me dizer, Jensen. E eu vou fazer isso – Vivian olhou firme nos olhos dele e disse, segura – Uma vez eu deixei alguém se interpor entre nós e olha onde paramos. Dessa vez estou tendo a chance de poder falar abertamente com você e é isso que eu vou fazer. O que eu farei com as informações que você me der, vai depender de como as coisas realmente são.

\- Ok, tudo bem. – Jensen baixou os olhos, tomou coragem, levantou de novo a cabeça e começou – Eu sempre achei que tivesse controle sobre minha vida, total controle sobre ela, mas eu estava errado. Sempre estive errado, Viv. E isso não é algo fácil de admitir e muito menos de se orgulhar. Eu estou, no sentido mais literal da palavra, ferrado. Estou nadando em águas sujas e profundas e estou tentando com todas as minhas forças sair delas. Eu preciso sair delas. Tenho pessoas mais importantes que eu nessa sujeira toda. E eu sinto muito mesmo que tenha arrastado pessoas que eu amo pra isso, mas eu não tive controle. Ou melhor, foi meu excesso de confiança e uma leve arrogância que a fama traz que me enfiou nisso tudo. E eu vou entender se você não quiser mais saber de mim, eu juro que vou. Vai me ferir como um inferno, mas eu não a culparia. De modo algum. Mas antes de expor tudo a você, eu só te peço uma coisa: dê uma chance a mim. Por favor, eu só acabei de saber que Bri é minha, que ela é fruto do meu sangue. Eu a amo, Viv, mesmo sem saber de nada antes eu já a amava. Então, por favor, acredite em mim quando eu digo que jamais a magoaria, ok? Ela ou você.

Vivian apenas acenou com a cabeça, incapaz de falar algo e com um medo terrível dentro de si. Ela apenas ficou em silêncio enquanto Jensen contava tudo que envolvia sua vida desde que eles se separaram em Los Angeles. Contou de sua carreira após Supernatural, as fofocas, o que era verdade e o que não passava de boato sujo. E quando finalmente chegou no problema chamado “Mary”, teve que fazer uma pausa e respirar. Aquilo ainda se revirava dentro dele e Jensen não conseguia controlar a onda de raiva, dor, mágoa e revolta que o invadia. Mas ele contou tudo a Vivian, mesmo as coisas mais sórdidas que ele pensou em fazer com Mary depois que teve alta do hospital. Contou do acidente, da sua recuperação e que nos momentos mais duros, ele se lembrava dos momentos em Big Sur. E foram essas memórias que o trouxeram até ali. Jensen levantou os olhos verdes, que estavam brilhando com uma ponta de lágrimas, tentou sorrir, mas saiu uma careta e finalizou;

\- E aqui estou. Tremendo e morrendo de medo que você mande que eu vá pro inferno. Estou apavorado que eu não possa conviver com você, com minha filha. Estou aqui com o coração batendo descontrolado, me sentindo completamente exposto, mas surpreendentemente mais leve, como há muito tempo eu não sentia – Jensen pegou as mãos de Vivian, deu um leve beijo na ponta dos dedos e completou – Eu te amo, Vivian. Nunca duvide disso. Eu irei respeitar sua decisão, seja ela qual for. Eu não vou te forçar a nada. Eu entendo se você obtiver uma ordem judicial e me afastar pra sempre de vocês. Eu só queria que você me visse exatamente como eu sou. Eu sou um cara normal, um cara que erra pra caramba, mas que também tem o direito de ser feliz, de ter um pouco de...

Jensen foi silenciado pelos lábios macios de Vivian. Ela o silenciou com um beijo firme, decidido e que dizia claramente: “Cala a boca e me beija”. Jensen não se segurou por mais tempo e segurou a mandíbula de Vivian, aproximando-a de si e correspondendo ao beijo com alívio e gratidão. Eles se separaram, continuaram com as testas juntas, Jensen ainda segurando Vivian pela mandíbula. Ela sentia cada respiração irregular dele e ele estava de olhos fechados. Vivian o abraçou pelo pescoço e disse:

\- Olhe pra mim, Jens. – Vivian passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele e esperou aqueles olhos lindos se encontrarem com os seus – Me prometa apenas uma coisa.

\- O que você quiser. – Jensen acariciava com o polegar as bochechas de Vivian – Qualquer coisa.

\- Nunca mais me esconda nada. Por mais sujo e cruel que seja, Jensen, nunca mais me esconda nada. – Vivian viu Jensen fechar os olhos novamente e continuou com a voz suave – Eu acredito em você, sempre vou acreditar, desde que seja você quem me diga. Eu não quero saber por ninguém mais o que posso ouvir de você. Isso se chama confiança, cumplicidade e companheirismo. Eu penso que podemos ter isso, certo? Você jamais tem que se envergonhar de mim. Eu te amo e nunca vou permitir que fofocas e malícias nos separem, mas pra isso eu preciso que você esteja comigo nessa. Eu preciso que você seja honesto comigo, em qualquer situação, em qualquer momento. Eu posso ter essa promessa de você, Jensen?

\- Sim, pode. Eu juro que nunca mais te escondo nada. Nada. – Jensen a beijou suavemente de novo e completou – o mesmo vale pra você, ok? Venha sempre a mim quando surgir algo que você duvida, não pense que eu ficarei bravo com você por querer saber coisas sobre mim. Eu te dou esse direito, Viv. Você, mais que ninguém, merece saber o que acontece comigo e acima de tudo o que supostamente pode estar acontecendo. Eu te amo. Mais do que você imagina ou eu mesmo imaginei que pudesse.

Vivian sorriu e disse perto dos lábios dele:

\- Eu também te amo, Jensen Ross Ackles. Mesmo quando eu pensei que não, no fundo você sempre foi o homem da minha vida.

Eles se abraçaram forte, o beijo suave e quente selando essa promessa entre eles. Jensen puxou Vivian para o seu colo, continuou explorando a boca dela com a sua língua, correu uma mão delicadamente pela nuca de Vivian enquanto a outra a segurava firme no colo. Vivian correspondeu a cada toque e carícia de Jensen. E foi assim que Briana os encontrou. Se beijando e com Vivian no colo de Jensen. Briana entrou na sala, colocou a mão nos quadris e disse, divertida:

\- Eu acho que vocês são mais que amigos agora, né?

**TBC................**

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Bem está aí mais um capítulo.. Espero que vocês gostem  
> \- Eu gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo, mesmo que tenha sido um pouco difícil fazer isso. As palavras simplesmente não vinham quando eu me sentava na frente do PC. Mas um dia, do nada, minha inspiração voltou!! Yayyyy!!  
> \- Sobre Briana: lembre-se que com Jensen ela fala inglês sempre, mas com sua mãe, Julian, Nick e Nana, ela pode as vezes, estar falando em português.

Nick ficou olhando o namorado apoiado na borda da piscina e de olhar fixo em Briana, que ia em direção à casa de Jensen Ackles. Nick resolveu se aproximar. Enlaçou Julian pela cintura, deu um beijo em suas costas e disse perto de seu ouvido.

\- Você não pode controlar tudo, Jul, já tivemos essa conversa antes. – Nick o abraçou mais forte e completou – Elas não são sua propriedade.

Julian suspirou, virou-se e trouxe Nicholas para junto de si. Abraçou-o, deu um beijo de leve nos lábios dele e disse triste.

\- Eu sei disso, mas não consigo deixar de ter medo. Eu não... Eu... apenas não quero perdê-las, Nick – Julian abraçou de novo Nick e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele.

\- Eu sei, meu amor. Eu sei que você está apenas tentando protegê-las – Nick o apertou, beijou seu pescoço e disse suavemente – mas eu acho que está na hora de você aprender a confiar em Vivian. A deixá-la tomar suas decisões e não ficar colocando em xeque tudo que ela decidir fazer a respeito de seus sentimentos. Você precisa encarar o fato de que ela é adulta e que tem o direito de fazer o que achar melhor. Seu excesso de proteção não está ajudando, Jul. Eu penso que isso, sim, pode fazer você perder sua irmã e não o que ela tem com Jensen Ackles.

Julian ficou em silêncio, apenas usufruindo a presença daquele homem que ele amava, e que o amava de volta. Daquele homem que sempre soubera o que dizer nas horas certas, daquele homem que estava sempre lá para ele, nem que fosse apenas com um simples abraço. Muitas vezes Julian entendia o que Nick dizia com um simples toque, com um simples olhar. O mesmo valia para Nick. E era isso que ele tinha de mais caro nessa relação. O amor incondicional de Nick por ele. E vice-versa. Julian o apertou forte e disse baixinho no ouvido de Nick:

\- Eu te amo.

Nick o abraçou de volta, sorriu e respondeu:

\- Eu sei. Eu também te amo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen e Vivian interromperam o beijo e olharam para Briana. A menina estava sorrindo brilhantemente e Jensen nunca a achara mais linda do que naquele momento. Sentiu uma emoção que não soube definir de imediato quando a viu ali, olhando para ele e Vivian. Ela estava usando shorts rosa, estava apenas com a parte superior do biquíni, descalça, os cabelos escuros presos num rabo de cavalo, de onde alguns fios tinham se soltado, um dos braços ainda envolto com gesso, o outro bronzeado. E ela sorria de orelha a orelha, os olhos verdes brilhando. De repente, ela correu em direção a eles e se juntou a Vivian, no colo de Jensen. Sem a menor cerimônia.

Jensen, pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Briana, não conseguia emitir nenhum som, nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca. Estava congelado e não sabia o que fazer. Seu coração galopava, suas mãos estavam geladas e suadas e ele sabia que estava apertando algo, mas não conseguia definir o que era. Sentiu Vivian pegar sua mão e a retirar do quadril dela e só então percebeu que era ali que apertava com força. Queria pedir desculpas, realmente não queria machucá-la, mas perdera a capacidade de falar. Ele apenas olhava Briana acomodada junto dele e de Vivian. Sua filha. Sua linda menininha e a mulher da sua vida o esmagavam no sofá, mas ele não se importava nem um pouco. Ele apenas queria as duas lá para sempre. Jensen continuava fitando Briana, sem emitir nenhum som. A menina abraçava e se enroscava em Vivian e tocava o rosto de Jensen com a mão. Ele se recostou para o toque de sua filha, puxou uma respiração profunda e encontrou olhos verdes tão parecidos com os seus fitando-o intensamente. Por fim Briana perguntou baixinho:

\- O que foi, Jen? – Ela continuava passando a mão pelo rosto dele e só então Jensen percebeu que estava chorando – Você tá bravo comigo? Eu fiz alguma coisa? Você está triste porque eu te deixei aqui e fui acampar com tio Julian e tio Nick?

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça, tentou esboçar um sorriso e falou com a voz trêmula, secando as próprias lágrimas.

\- Não, minha princesa. Não. Você não fez nada, nada. – Ele tocou os cabelos dela e sorriu de novo, segurando as lágrimas – Eu apenas descobri uma coisa que me deixou muito feliz. Uma coisa que eu pensei que não iria acontecer comigo tão cedo. E eu ainda me pergunto se mereço.

Briana enrugou a testa, inclinou a cabeça e disse séria para ele:

\- Por que, Jen? Você merece sim. Você é uma pessoa super legal, a mais legal que eu conheço, depois de mamãe, tio Ju e Nick.

Jensen apertou os lábios, puxou uma respiração profunda e sentiu Vivian escorregar lentamente do colo dele e se acomodar no sofá. Briana então se aconchegou nele e ele a abraçou forte, cheirou os cabelos dela, perdeu a fala novamente e engasgou. Jensen nunca pensou que pudesse se sentir tão completo, tão feliz. Ter aquela criança junto a si, sentir o cheiro dela, sentir o toque suave e carinhoso dela, ouvir as palavras inocentes de uma criança. Ele teve que se controlar para não chorar de novo. Ele não queria assustar Briana. Ela continuava sentada no colo dele, encostada em seu peito e em silêncio. Jensen voltou seu olhar para Vivian e viu o sorriso e o brilho de lágrimas nos olhos dela. Ele se inclinou um pouco, deu um leve beijo nos lábios daquela linda mulher e murmurou: “ _Obrigado_ ”. Vivian acariciou os cabelos dele e sorriu levemente. Jensen abraçou Briana mais apertado e sorriu.

\- Obrigado, minha princesa. Muito obrigado. E eu quero que você saiba que você é a pessoa mais especial, linda e maravilhosa que eu conheço – Ele olhou nos olhos verdes de sua filha, deu um beijo na testa dela e disse – Eu te amo, Bri. Te amo tanto, pequenina. Tanto, tanto...

Briana se afastou um pouco, abriu um lindo sorriso, tocou de novo o rosto dele e levantou-se para beijá-lo na bochecha.

\- Eu também, Jen. Eu te amo – e continuou dando beijos por todo o rosto dele, enquanto ele sorria e a abraçava – e eu acho que mamãe não está mais brava com você e isso me faz mais feliz ainda. Ela vai gostar de você também. Eu sei disso.

Nesse momento, Vivian os abraça e diz a Briana:

\- Filhota, nós temos que conversar. Eu tenho algo importante a dizer pra você.

Briana parou de beijar Jensen, mas continuou abraçada a ele. Ficou com medo do tom de voz da mãe. Ela olhou para Jensen e viu que ele estava sério e mordia os lábios. Mas não soltou o abraço. Ela fez uma carranca e Jensen teve vontade de rir por ver o quanto ela se parecia com Mackenzie quando fazia isso. Briana tinha um leve traço de choro na voz quando continuou:

\- O que é agora, mamãe? Você não vai me proibir de ver Jensen, né? Você não vai embora e me levar, né? – Briana já estava quase chorando – Mamãe! Vocês estavam se beijando, estavam abraçados!! Eu sei que você não gosta dele, eu sei que você acha que ele é um cara babaca, mas mãe... Ele é legal, eu sei disso. Ele é...

\- Shhh... Bri, Bri – Jensen passava as mãos pelos cabelos dela e falava suavemente com a menina – Por favor, escute a sua mãe, ok? Faz isso por mim? – Jensen continuava acariciando os cabelos dela, olhava nos olhos dela e sorria – Lembre-se que ela te ama. E eu também, minha pequenina.

Depois de pensar um momento, Briana fitou firmemente os olhos de Jensen, viu que ele não estava chateado e nem bravo, olhou de novo para Vivian e viu que sua mãe estava quase chorando e mordia os lábios. Briana se recostou no peito de Jensen e disse:

\- Ok, fale mamãe.

Vivian tomou uma respiração profunda, fechou os olhos e tomou coragem para começar a contar tudo a Briana. Contar que aquele homem que estava com ela no colo era seu pai, era o pai que tantas vezes Bri perguntou e que Vivian ou Julian se recusaram a comentar. Aquele homem por quem Briana se encantara de imediato era o pai dela, era o homem que estava disposto a fazer parte da vida dela agora e que Vivian achou que jamais veria de novo. Aquele homem estava finalmente ali e já a amava com toda sua alma. Vivian estava com muito medo que Briana fosse odiá-la por não ter contado há mais tempo, ou mesmo quando Jensen chegou lá. Mas como ela poderia? Como? Essas respostas, entretanto, ela só teria depois que abrisse o jogo com sua filha e era o que ela faria. Jensen estava ali, ele a apoiaria. Vivian olhou para ele, que apertou a mão dela e sorriu. Vivian começou a falar suavemente.

\- Lembra quando a mamãe disse que morou longe de tio Ju uma vez? Eu morei nos Estados Unidos, em Los Angeles, Bri. – Vivian viu Briana concordar com a cabeça e continuou – Então. Lá eu conheci um homem lindo, que também gostou muito de mim, mas trabalhava e morava em outra cidade. Nós passamos uns dias juntos quando ele estava em Los Angeles, a gente se divertiu muito. Ele teve que ir embora, voltar ao trabalho, mas nos falávamos todos os dias pelo telefone. Certo dia, aconteceu um problema, uma pessoa inventou um monte de mentiras e nos separamos. Não conseguimos mais nos falar, nem nos ver.

Jensen olhou Vivian nos olhos e tentou transmitir a ela toda força e carinho. Ele apertou a mão de Vivian e abraçou um pouco mais Briana. Vivian viu sua filha se aconchegar mais a Jensen, ele beijou os cabelos dela. Fechou então os olhos, puxou uma respiração, abriu os olhos e continuou.

\- A mamãe sofreu muito, Bri, porque pensei que esse homem não me amava, não se importava mais comigo e com tudo que a gente passou junto. E esse homem também sofreu, porque não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ele também foi enganado por essa pessoa malvada. Esse homem achou que eu o tivesse abandonado, que eu simplesmente fui embora e o deixei. Mas depois de muitos anos, a gente se reencontrou, nós conversamos e nos acertamos de novo.

Vivian parou, olhou para sua filha, rezando para que ela entendesse tudo. Antes de Vivian prosseguir com a história Briana disse:

\- Mamãe, esse homem é o Jensen?

Vivian piscou, engoliu o nó na garganta e falou suavemente:

\- Sim, meu amor. É – Vivian olhou novamente para Jensen, que tinha um sorriso no rosto – E agora eu estou muito feliz. E ele também. – Vivian voltou seu olhar novamente para a filha e disse baixinho – Mas tem mais coisa, meu anjo.

\- Tem? Sério? E o que é? – Briana volta seu olhar para Jensen e pergunta, numa voz esperançosa – Você vai namorar minha mãe de novo, Jen? Vai mesmo ficar com ela?

\- Se ela quiser, eu adoraria – Jensen disse sorrindo e a beijou na testa – eu não vejo motivos pra não acontecer. Mas pequenina, ouça, ok?

Briana voltou a se aconchegar no peito de Jensen e continuou olhando para sua mãe. Vivian continuou.

\- Você sempre me perguntou sobre seu pai, Bri. Eu sei que você pergunta para Nana, porque Tio Ju e eu não falamos sobre seu pai – Vivian respirou fundo de novo – e agora eu vou te falar sobre ele, filha. Tudo. Tudo que você sempre quis saber.

\- Jura, mamãe? – Briana disse com olhos arregalados e se afastando do peito de Jensen, o que fez com que ele se sentisse subitamente frio – Ele quer me ver? Quer me conhecer? Ele está vindo pra cá?

\- Na verdade meu amor, ele já está aqui.

Bri pulou do colo de Jensen, olhou para Vivian mais espantada ainda e franziu a testa. Jensen quis pegá-la no colo de novo, mantê-la junto de si e dizer para ela que ele estava ali, que ele era o pai dela. Mas Jensen não conseguia se mexer, sem nenhum motivo concreto o medo e a culpa o invadiam de novo e ele tentou se controlar, enquanto Briana falava rapidamente com Vivian, andando pela sala e visivelmente ansiosa.

\- Está? Onde mamãe? Quando ele chegou? Por que ele não está aqui? O que você fez com meu pai, mamãe? Você o mandou embora? Você...

\- Briana... – o som nada mais era que um sussurro.

Briana virou-se e viu Jensen olhando para ela, chorando de novo. Com os braços abertos. E então também viu sua mãe deitada no sofá, encolhida e chorando. Briana ainda tinha uma carranca e não se mexeu. Apenas continuou olhando para os dois. Até que Jensen se levantou devagar e foi relutante em direção a ela.

\- Vem aqui, pequenina, vem aqui – Jensen chegou perto dela, agachou e abriu os braços de novo – Não fique brava, vem aqui.

Briana se atirou nos braços dele. Afundou a cabeça no pescoço de Jensen e o abraçou forte. Ele se abaixou com ela no colo, sentou-se no chão – suas pernas tinham virado gelatina –, continuou abraçando aquela criança que tremia junto de si e disse baixinho:

\- Shhh, Shhh... Está tudo bem, meu amor. Não chore. Não chore. – Jensen sabia que eram palavras vazias, porque ele mesmo estava chorando.

Depois de alguns minutos, Briana disse, olhando diretamente para Jensen:

\- É você, Jen? – duas lágrimas caíram daqueles lindos e inocentes olhos verdes– Você é meu pai?

\- Sou – era a única coisa que Jensen conseguia dizer.

Ele sentiu Briana abraçá-lo de novo e pensou que isso era a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Aquela criança o abraçando, tendo-o tão perto. Ele soltou a respiração, um som que dizia claramente que estava aliviado. Jensen apenas apreciou aquela proximidade, aquela sensação de plenitude, de preenchimento, que apenas um enorme e imensurável amor era capaz de dar. O resto do mundo não importava, nada importava. O que importava era que ele nunca mais estaria sozinho no mundo. Ele tinha eternamente algo para chamar de seu. Ele tinha sua filha, seu sangue, fruto do amor dele e de Vivian. Jensen só então se deu conta que Vivian estava no sofá, sozinha e apavorada. Ele se amaldiçoou em silêncio e afastou um pouco Briana para olhar para Vivian. Briana seguiu o olhar de Jensen, saiu de seu abraço e foi em direção à mãe no sofá.

Vivian sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro. Sentiu mãos pequenas e frias. Sentiu um leve aperto, seguido de uma voz infantil:

\- Mamãe? – Briana deu um leve puxão no ombro de sua mãe, obrigando Vivian a olhar para ela. Vivian tinha os olhos vermelhos e lágrimas por toda parte – Obrigada, mamãe.

Vivian sentiu o peito se encher de amor por sua filha, que estava subindo no sofá e se enroscando junto dela. Vivian abraçou Briana e perguntou baixinho:

\- Pelo que, Bri?

\- Por ter me dado o pai que eu sempre sonhei e pedia de presente em todos meus aniversários.

Vivian não se segurou mais e apertou Briana junto de si. Deixou os soluços virem e agradeceu baixinho a Deus por ter uma filha tão linda e compreensiva. Vivian sentiu braços fortes a apertarem e só então notou que Jensen tinha se juntado a elas. Os três ficaram assim, abraçados e em silêncio, por um longo tempo. Apenas desfrutando daquela nova descoberta, apenas deixando aquele forte laço de amor começar a uni-los. Ficaram apenas apreciando a sensação de finalmente poderem se dizer “família”.

Jensen repetia constantemente “ _Eu amo vocês duas_ ”, até que pudesse ter a certeza de que elas haviam entendido. Depois de certo tempo, Jensen notou que Briana estava sonolenta, pegou-a nos braços e disse para Vivian:

\- O que você me diz de irmos para um lugar mais confortável? Ela está com sono, Viv, e eu sinceramente não quero me afastar dela agora. – Jensen olhou para a menina pendurada em si, com a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro e os braços em volta do seu pescoço e disse, sorrindo – Eu também preciso de uma soneca. Vamos deitar no meu quarto?

Vivian sorriu e Briana também. Por fim, Briana decidiu:

\- Se ela não quiser ir, eu vou com você. Eu acho que agora ela não vai mais me dar bronca. Eu acho que agora eu tenho permissão pra ficar com você.

Jensen riu e viu Vivian enrugar a testa, fingindo ficar ofendida:

\- Você está me saindo uma menina muito petulante, Briana! – Vivian se levantou do sofá e pegou a mão que Jensen estendia a ela – Sua sorte é que eu adoraria me deitar um pouco também.

\- Eu sei como te dobrar, mamãe – Briana bocejou – e agora que eu tenho um pai, eu vou aprender a dobrá-lo também.

Jensen não pode deixar de gargalhar e pensou que Briana não precisaria de muito esforço, ela já o tinha completamente na mão. Dando mais um beijo nos cabelos da menina, ele seguiu para seu quarto, carregando sua filha num lado e abraçando a mulher que amava do outro. Quando chegou ao quarto, deu um beijo nos lábios de Vivian e colocou Briana suavemente no meio da cama, enquanto ele se deitava de um lado e Vivian do outro. Quando os três estavam deitados, Jensen passou a mão por cima de Briana e pegou a mão de Vivian na sua. Trouxe a mão junto dos seus lábios e a beijou, dizendo:

\- Eu te amo. Obrigado pelo lindo presente. Obrigado por me dar Lucca e Briana.

\- Eu também te amo. – Vivian sorria e beijou de volta a mão de Jensen – se não fosse por você, eu não os teria também.

Briana olhou para Jensen , depois para sua mãe e em seguida voltou seu olhar para Jensen e disse, relutante:

\- E-e-e... eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- Claro que pode, pequenina – Jensen sorriu e tocou de leve a ponta do nariz dela – O que você quiser. Sua mãe e eu vamos responder o que você quiser saber. Eu prometo.

\- E-e-e... eu – Briana fechou os olhos e, quando os abriu, eles estavam cheios de lágrimas – posso chamar você de daddy?

Jensen mordeu os lábios e sentiu seus olhos também úmidos. Aproximou-se de Briana, beijou a testa dela, correu os dedos pelo rosto da filha e disse sorrindo, em meio às lágrimas:

\- Você não pode – e viu sua filha abrir os enormes olhos verdes assustados – você deve. Eu quero isso mais que tudo, pequenina. E eu estava morrendo de medo que você não quisesse me chamar de daddy ou algo parecido.

Briana abriu um enorme sorriso, limpou as lágrimas, virou-se e o abraçou forte de novo. Jensen engoliu o nó na garganta e afrouxou o abraço. Briana voltou a deitar-se de costas, tocou o rosto de Jensen e disse:

\- Eu te amo, daddy. – virou-se para a mãe e disse em seguida – E amo você também, mamãe.

Em seguida os três adormeceram e a última coisa que Vivian ouviu foi Jensen dizendo: “Obrigado. Eu amo vocês”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen acordou primeiro. Sentiu um peso no seu quadril e outro em seu pescoço. No seu quadril estava a mão de Vivian, no seu pescoço estava a testa de Briana. Jensen sorriu e pensou o quanto isso era reconfortante e agradável. Na verdade era muito mais que isso. Era pleno e completo. Era uma sensação que nunca havia sentido, mas que ansiava e agora podia realmente confirmar que era inexplicável. Respirou fundo e deixou que a brisa da tarde entrasse em seus pulmões, deixou que o ar fresco limpasse as lembranças ruins e deixasse apenas as lembranças boas e a possibilidade de recomeço. Jensen sentiu o ar limpar sua mente e pensou que não se sentia tão bem assim em meses. Voltou a sorrir e viu um par de olhos castanhos o observando e sentiu uma mão quente e macia o acariciar por debaixo da camisa.

\- Eu acho melhor você parar– Jensen disse suavemente, pegando a mão de Vivian e trazendo de encontro aos lábios – Por mais que eu queira isso, acho que não é o local nem o momento.

\- Eu sei – Vivian disse baixinho e com voz rouca – eu apenas estava me certificando que você está aqui de verdade. Comigo e com nossa filha. Isso me parece um sonho.

\- Eu estou, Viv. Não é sonho nenhum. – Jensen disse, sério e profundo – E nunca mais vou a lugar nenhum sem você. Muito menos sem Briana. Pode apostar.

Eles ficaram se fitando por mais alguns minutos, até que Briana se mexeu e se afastou de Jensen. Ele sentiu falta do contato imediatamente. Ficou esperando sua filha se acomodar, tirou alguns cabelos do rosto dela e apenas a observou dormir, com olhos brilhantes e cheio de amor. Disse ainda olhando para a menina:

\- Eu passaria dias apenas olhando para ela, ficaria aqui pra sempre com ela tão perto, tão segura, tão inocente – Jensen continuou olhando Briana em silêncio, até que se voltou para Vivian e disse, carinhosamente – Claro que você não ficaria de fora.

\- Eu sei – Vivian também olhou para Briana e disse – Ela foi o motivo que me fez seguir em frente, Jens. Ela foi o motivo pelo qual eu não morri junto com Lucca. E ela ainda é a coisa mais linda que eu tenho. Que nós temos. Eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz. Qualquer coisa.

Jensen e Vivian permaneceram em silêncio, apenas olhando a filha deles. Cada um com seus pensamentos, sentimentos. Até que Jensen disse:

\- O que ela diz sobre Lucca? Como ela se sente, Viv? – Jensen fez uma pausa e continuou, baixinho – Ela fala sobre ele?

Vivian olhou para Briana, ajeitou os cabelos da menina e disse suavemente.

\- Eu não sei muito bem, Jens, porque ela raramente fala nele. E quando o faz, é tão rápido que a gente pensa que ouviu errado. Mas ela com certeza pensa no irmão, porque ela diz a todos que tem um, mas que ele morreu. E encerra o assunto.

Jensen ficou em silêncio e, antes que começasse a pensar no que Vivian acabara de lhe falar, uma voz infantil e suave se fez ouvir:

\- Eu sinto falta dele. Eu queria Lucca aqui. Eu queria que ele estivesse junto comigo e com vocês. Eu sei que mamãe chora por causa dele – Briana tinha os olhos enormes e brilhantes – E eu sei que ele seria meu melhor amigo. Eu só queria saber se ele sente minha falta. Eu não queria que ele tivesse morrido, daddy. Não mesmo.

\- Oh, meu amor. Eu também não. – Jensen se sentou na cama e pegou Briana no colo – Eu também iria adorar que ele estivesse aqui. Mas ele se foi e a gente só pode imaginar que ele está num lugar muito legal. Que ele está lá olhando por você e sua mãe.

\- E por você, daddy – Briana disse, abraçando Jensen.

\- Sim, eu também – Jensen disse, tentando sorrir – E claro que Lucca te ama também. E nós o amamos, e por isso vamos sempre nos lembrar dele com carinho e muito amor, ok?

Briana o fitou longamente e disse firme.

\- Ok. – Briana ficou quieta por um momento e então se virou para Vivian – Mamãe, eu estou com fome. A gente pode comer alguma coisa?

O clima ficou subitamente mais leve, com a repentina mudança de assunto. Jensen soltou a respiração que estava segurando e viu Vivian sacudir a cabeça.

\- Claro, meu amor. – Vivian segurou o choro, sorriu e começou a sair da cama – Vamos fazer algo? Você e Jens topam me ajudar? Você sabe como eu sou na cozinha. E será que Jens tem algo decente aqui pra comer?

\- Claro que tenho coisas pra comer, Viv! – Jensen afastava Briana e saía da cama – Resta saber se o que tenho, você consegue lidar! Seria uma vergonha você saber fazer apenas macarrão instantâneo!

\- Daddy, ela nem consegue fazer isso!! Mamãe só é boa com sanduíches e chocolate. Se tiver que acender algum fogo ou mexer com alguma panela, ela consegue estragar tudo – Briana ria e saltitava em frente a Jensen e Vivian – Uma vez ela conseguiu deixar queimar o macarrão instantâneo, porque a gente ficou resolvendo um jogo. Quando Tio Julian chegou, a cozinha estava fedorenta e tivemos que pedir pizza.

\- Briana! Sua traidora! – Vivian estava quase na porta e se virou para encarar a filha e Jensen, que sorriam divertidos – Desse jeito seu pai vai pensar que eu te deixava passar fome! Que você é uma dessas crianças que só come porcaria, porque eu sou um desastre até pra fritar um ovo!

\- Mas mamãe, você mesmo diz que sua sorte são as comidas industrializadas e Nana! – Briana se dirigia para a porta do quarto, puxando um Jensen sorridente pela mão – E eu não sou traidora! Meu pai tem que saber que tipo de dona-de-casa você é! Vai que o pobre coitado espera chegar em casa e ter jantar todo dia? Ele vai morrer de fome!

\- Briana Veiga! – Vivian estava vermelha de vergonha e Jensen gargalhava – Você se comporte! Onde já se viu? Eu...

\- Viv, tudo bem. Tudo bem. – Jensen beijou Viv de leve nos lábios – Eu me viro na cozinha, se for esse o caso. Se você ao menos conseguir colocar os pratos na mesa eu já fico feliz.

Briana ria abertamente e ia dizer algo, quando Vivian disse:

\- Eu posso tentar! – Vivian disse com uma cara falsa de brava para sua filha – E você, feche essa sua matraca! Não se atreva a dizer sobre os pratos no restaurante do Nick!

\- O que? – Jensen chegava à cozinha e abria a geladeira, à procura de algo para fazer para Vivian e Briana – Você conseguiu dar prejuízo pro seu cunhado, Viv? Eu devo me preocupar? – ele ria descontraído.

\- Foi um acidente. Tinha uma cadeira com um pé meio largo demais no caminho – Vivian respondia, enquanto Briana ria abertamente, pronta a contar mais coisas sobre sua mãe – E eu penso que Briana poderia te ajudar, já que sou tão inútil!

Jensen colocou o molho de tomate e os bifes em cima da pia e se aproximou de Vivian. Ele a puxou para si, com uma mão a abraçou pela cintura e com a outra segurou seu pescoço. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, deu-lhe um beijo firme e carinhoso e disse:

\- E agora que tal um macarrão ao sugo com bife pro jantar? – Jensen se afastou de Vivian, com um beijo suave e colocou Briana sentada no balcão da cozinha, enquanto se dirigia pros ingredientes e começava o jantar – Ou vocês preferem sanduíches?

\- Macarrão seria perfeito – Vivian disse, aproximando-se de Briana e cochichando algo no ouvido de sua filha.

\- Ah, mamãe! Só você! – Briana ria e tentava esconder o riso com a mão boa sem gesso.

\- O que? – Jensen se virou pras duas e viu a cara delas de diversão – Qual é? Um complô contra mim? Isso é golpe baixo, falar algo numa língua que não entendo nada. O que vocês estão aprontando?

\- Nada – responderam as duas juntas.

Jensen esperou mais um pouco, ficou olhando ambas com os braços cruzados, esperando uma resposta. Quando não veio, ele se virou e falou emburrado:

\- Isso não é justo! Vocês estão zoando de mim! Vocês estão com algum segredo que eu não sei e...

\- Mamãe disse que você nunca soube cozinhar e que só está querendo impressioná-la. Mas que você não precisa, porque ela te ama do mesmo jeito.

Jensen sabia que não era isso que elas cochicharam, mas ficou muito feliz que Briana tivesse a espirituosidade de colocar isso na conversa. Ele sorriu de volta e disse:

\- Eu aprendi a cozinhar. E diga a sua mãe que eu também a amo. Muito.

Vivian se aproximou dele, o abraçou pela cintura, ficou na ponta dos pés e cochichou no ouvido de Jensen:

\- Eu disse a nossa filha que você está muito mais lindo agora do que antes – Vivian deu um beijo nas costas dele e completou baixinho – E um inferno de muito mais sexy com esses jeans frouxos e descalço!

Jensen apenas sorriu e respondeu, também em voz baixa:

\- Obrigado – e completou sussurrando – o mesmo vale pra você! E pelo amor de Deus, não me deixe excitado na frente da minha filha, Viv!

Vivian deu outro beijo nas costas dele e se afastou sorrindo, descendo Briana do balcão e ambas colocando a mesa para eles comerem.

Foi uma refeição tranquila, tipicamente familiar, com Briana tagarelando o tempo todo. Contando coisas que fez na escola, coisas que costuma fazer com Vivian, Julian e Nick. Jensen sentia uma pontinha de dor a cada vez que ouvia isso, porque perdera tantos momentos na vida de sua filha, mas então ele sentia Vivian apertar sua mão e essa dor ia embora rapidamente, porque ela lhe lembrava que ele teria mais momentos maravilhosos com elas. Ele iria fazer parte da vida de Briana agora. Jensen então sorria de volta para Vivian e ficava ouvindo maravilhado sua filha conversar.

Jensen nunca iria se cansar de ouvi-la, de vê-la, de falar com ela. Nunca. Nunca iria ficar entediado com aquela linda garotinha do seu lado. Ela trouxe o complemento que faltava à sua vida. Motivação. Alegria. Amor. Briana e Vivian tinham mostrado a ele que ele era mais que uma imagem numa tela ou num jornal qualquer. Elas tinham devolvido a ele a capacidade de lutar por aquilo em que acreditava, por aquilo que ele era. Elas lhe devolveram a capacidade dele se ver como um homem de novo e não como uma imagem ou objeto de desejo. E era por elas que ele iria desmascarar Mary e limpar seu nome. Por Vivian e Briana.

Jensen ficou imaginando como seus pais iriam receber a notícia. Como Donna iria se sentir sabendo que finalmente tinha uma neta, como Alan iria se comportar tendo uma garotinha ao redor ao invés de tantos meninos. Jensen imaginou que seu pai iria ficar derretido por Briana, porque Mackenzie já o tinha no bolso e certamente Briana o teria enrolado na mão, nos dedos, nos braços, no bolso, em tudo que é canto. Jensen estava louco para ver Mackenzie com sua sobrinha. Estava louco pra ver como ela interagia com Jordan, com Nath e com Josh. Ele sorriu e ficou animado com tudo isso. Sua família conhecendo as duas mulheres da sua vida.

\- Daddy!! Daddy!! Você ouviu o que eu disse? – Briana falava com ele com a testa enrugada – Daddy?

\- Hã... oi... Desculpe, pequenina – Jensen sorriu e olhou para Briana – o que você disse?

\- Que a gente poderia jogar cartas. Tipo Uno... O que você acha? – Briana pediu animada.

\- Tudo bem, por mim tudo bem – Jensen olhou para Vivian – O que você acha?

\- Ok, vão em frente – Vivian pegou a mão de Jensen e depositou um beijo suave nela – Eu vou ajeitar toda essa louça e encontro vocês depois na sala.

\- Eu te ajudo, Viv. Bri e eu te ajudamos, não é, pequenina? – Jensen perguntou, dando outro beijo de volta na mão de Vivian.

\- Sim, mamãe – Briana disse sorrindo – e então a gente pode jogar junto.

\- Eu vou jogar com vocês, – Vivian disse, levantando-se – mas vocês não precisam me ajudar. Eu vou colocar tudo na lava-louças e guardar as sobras. Não é nada demais e eu não preciso de ajuda. Vão na frente e treinem. Quando eu chegar, vou ganhar dos dois!

Jensen ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

\- Tem certeza? Não é nada demais a gente te esperar.

\- Tenho – Vivian se abaixou e o beijou de leve nos lábios – Vai logo. Você não conhece Briana quando ela quer jogar Uno. Ela fica impossível. Vai.

Jensen devolveu o beijo, levantou-se e pegou Briana no colo, levando-a em direção à sala. Ela foi conversando com ele sobre suas estratégias de jogo, até que Vivian foi para a cozinha terminar de arrumar as coisas. Ficou por lá até colocar toda a louça para lavar, arrumou o que sobrou na geladeira, guardou o que estava espalhado e olhou em volta do cômodo. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz antes. Arrumando uma cozinha após o jantar e tendo as duas pessoas que ela mais amava na sala, esperando por ela. Vivian finalmente pode pensar que merecia essa felicidade. Depois da morte de Lucca, ela achou que nunca mais se sentiria no direito de ser feliz. Ela continuou por Briana. Sua prioridade era fazer sua filha feliz. Mas agora Vivian começava a aceitar que ela também merecia ser feliz. E que Lucca estaria feliz por ela. Por ela, por Briana e por Jensen. Vivian tocou na sua tatuagem na nuca e murmurou baixinho: “Eu te amo, campeão”. E foi em direção à sala, para desfrutar do tempo com sua filha e o homem que amava e sempre amaria.

Chegando à sala, encontrou-os sentados no chão. Eles não estavam jogando ainda. Jensen estava com a TV ligada e assistia a um desenho animado com Briana. Jensen estava com as costas apoiadas no sofá, as pernas estendidas para a frente e tinha um braço em torno de Briana e o outro esticado em cima do sofá. Ela estava sentada no colo dele, com as costas em seu peito e apontava para algo na TV e tentava explicar o que significava o desenho, traduzindo o que conseguia pra ele. Jensen ouvia atentamente e franzia a testa um pouco. Vivian ficou parada, apenas dando um tempinho para olhar aquela cena tão íntima. Vivian sentiu uma emoção enorme invadir seu peito ao ver pai e filha juntos, uma coisa que ela jamais pensou que iria testemunhar. E nesse momento, Vivian percebeu que sempre desejou isso, essa intimidade e proximidade de Jensen com eles. Mesmo quando ela pensou que o odiava, no fundo apenas queria que ele estivesse lá, exatamente como ele estava agora. Relaxado, carinhoso, protetor e com todo o amor do mundo expresso em seu rosto. Ele riu de algo que Briana disse, beijou o alto da cabeça dela e deu um suave abraço na filha.

Vivian se aproximou. Jensen olhou para ela e abriu um lindo sorriso. Aquele sorriso tinha o poder de desarmar Vivian completamente. Ela sorriu de volta e se abaixou para sentar-se ao lado deles. Jensen a puxou junto de si com o braço que estava esticado em cima do sofá e Vivian sentiu o aperto firme e carinhoso dele. Apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele e sentiu um beijo firme nos seus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que ela colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás das orelhas de Briana. Sua filha olhou para ela e sorriu, o que fez Vivian querer chorar. Mas ela segurou o choro e apenas entrelaçou os seus dedos com os de Jensen, que estavam no colo de Briana. Jensen apertou de volta e eles ficaram assim, sentados e juntos, ouvindo as palavras de Briana sobre o desenho animado e vez por outra trocando suaves beijos.

Finalmente tinham se tornado uma família.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen acordou com vozes. Alguém estava conversando baixo. Ele se mexeu e sentiu dores musculares por causa do longo tempo deitado no sofá. Em algum momento, eles tinham se transferido para o sofá e acabaram adormecendo. Jensen sentiu um peso em cima de si e viu que era Briana que dormia sobre ele. Ele suspirou, beijou o topo da cabeça dela e levantou com o maior cuidado possível para não acordá-la. Quando se preparava para se levantar com a menina, viu Vivian entrando na sala e sorrindo cansada para ele. Jensen enrugou a testa e perguntou baixinho:

\- Algo errado, Viv? Aconteceu algo – Jensen sentiu Briana se mexer, resmungar, mas não acordou – Com quem você estava falando?

\- Julian – Vivian viu Jensen ficar tenso – Não se preocupe. Ele só veio saber se está tudo bem e perguntar se vou voltar pra casa.

\- E você vai? – Jensen perguntou secamente, segurando Briana junto de si.

\- Não, não hoje. – Vivian respondeu suavemente, olhando diretamente para Jensen e vendo-o relaxar – Eu disse a Julian que Briana e eu iríamos dormir aqui. Tudo bem?

\- Você ainda tem alguma dúvida? – Jensen tinha se levantado e se aproximado de Vivian – Você realmente precisa perguntar isso, Viv? – ele beijou os lábios dela e completou, suavemente – Vamos pro quarto? Você se importa se dormimos nós três na minha cama? Juntos? Eu sei que pode não ser confortável, mas eu gostaria de tê-las perto de mim essa noite.

\- Claro que não me importo – Vivian o abraçou – e eu não queria mesmo dormir de outra forma. Amanhã teremos um dia e tanto.

\- É? – Jensen disse, enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto, carregando Briana e tendo Vivian à sua frente – O que teremos amanhã?

\- Bri vai tirar o gesso. E eu aposto que ela vai querer fazer tudo o que ela não fez esses dias que estava com o gesso no braço. Prepare-se para o “Furacão Briana”. – Vivian deu uma risadinha.

\- Oh, é mesmo. Amanhã ela tira. E eu estou preparado. – Jensen sorria enquanto colocava Briana suavemente na cama – E eu posso ir com vocês até o hospital, não é? O brutamontes do seu irmão não vai começar uma guerra por isso, certo?

\- Sim Jens, você pode ir – Vivian se aproximou dele e o abraçou pela cintura – Você e Julian precisam conversar. Eu não posso ver os dois homens que eu amo nessa desavença. E era exatamente isso que eu dizia a Julian quando ele veio bater na porta. Que você vai conosco e que ele também poderia ir se quisesse.

\- Mas aposto que ele não vai – Jensen a abraçou de volta e disse com a voz tensa – o seu precioso irmão não anda com vermes. Ele não pode abaixar a crista, não é? – Jensen suspirou e disse a Vivian – e Viv, por mais que eu te ame, por mais que eu entenda tudo que ele fez por vocês, eu não vou tolerar que ele me insulte mais. Não vou mesmo.

\- Eu sei. E eu entendo você – Vivian se aproximou de Jensen e o apertou mais junto de si – mas, por favor, nós podemos dormir agora? Eu estou cansada. Tudo bem?

\- Sim, podemos. – Jensen a abraçou e a afastou para que pudesse olhar dentro dos olhos dela e então disse suavemente – Eu te amo, Vivian. Não tem nada e nem ninguém que vai me afastar de você, ok?

\- Ok. – Vivian respondeu apenas isso e sentiu os lábios de Jensen se juntar aos seus e ela se perdeu naquele beijo cheio de promessas e cheio de amor.

\-------------------------

Jensen acordou com um toque suave e com um beijo na bochecha. Ele sentiu uma mão pequena e morna repousar em seu peito. Ele sorriu antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Ouviu uma risada e disse, ainda de olhos fechados:

\- O que vocês aprontaram? – e só então abriu os olhos sonolentos e olhou na direção do riso.

\- Nada – disse Briana e só então Jensen percebeu que ela estava sozinha na cama com ele – Mamãe está na cozinha. Você pode imaginar porque eu estou rindo.

Jensen riu também e puxou Briana para junto de si. Ele a abraçou forte e disse:

\- Pega leve com sua mãe, Bri. Vamos ser legais com ela, mesmo que o queijo quente venha tostado – Jensen sorriu de novo e perguntou para Briana – Você está ansiosa pra ir pra cidade?

\- Siiimmmmm!! Eu vou finalmente me livrar dessa coisa e então posso curtir minhas férias! – Briana se levantou e começou a pular na cama – E eu tenho algumas ideias bem legais pra gente se divertir! Eu quero nadar, andar de Jet ski, eu quero passear de barco, quero acampar de novo com você, quero nadar à noite na piscina, quero andar de bicicleta, eu quero...

\- Briana Veiga, comporte-se! – Vivian disse, entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de madeira cheia de comida – Onde você aprendeu a pular assim na cama dos outros? Eu não te eduquei com esses modos, Briana!

\- Ah, mamãe, isso não é a cama dos outros. – Briana disse, continuando a pular – Essa é a cama do meu daddy!

Jensen soltou uma gargalhada e levantou-se para ajudar Vivian com a bandeja, dando um beijo de leve nos lábios dela e dizendo baixinho “Bom dia, linda!”

\- Jensen, você deveria me ajudar e não dar corda para as traquinagens dela – Vivian correspondeu ao beijo e se sentou na cama, tentando agarrar Briana e falhando – Pare com isso, Briana!

\- Viv, ela só está animada. E ela tem razão. Essa cama é minha e, como eu sou pai dela, não sou “os outros” – Jensen se acomodou e disse para Briana – mas sua mãe tem razão numa coisa: pare, venha se sentar e vamos comer. Temos algo importante a fazer hoje, certo?

Briana parou de pular e se acomodou na cama, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas e rindo.

\- Sim, temos! – Briana esticou a mão e pegou uma torrada – E veja, daddy! Ela não torrou o queijo quente! – Briana trocou um olhar com Jensen e continuou – Mamãe, o daddy vai conosco pro hospital, né? Tio Julian também.

\- Sim, seu pai vai, meu anjo. Quanto a tio Julian, eu não sei. – Vivian olhou de lado para Jensen e ofereceu um chocolate a Briana - E se você quer se ver livre desse gesso, não fique enrolando. Termine de comer, que temos que ir em casa tomar banho e nos trocarmos.

Eles terminaram o café da manhã e Vivian seguiu para sua casa com Briana, a fim de tomarem um banho e se arrumarem para ir ao hospital. Jensen foi com elas até a varanda, despediu-se de Vivian com um beijo terno nos lábios e um afago em Briana e foi também se arrumar. Ele realmente não queria enfrentar Julian agora. Jensen não estava nem um pouco no clima para discussões, estava feliz demais para ter que pensar nas agressões do irmão de Vivian. Ele que se danasse, se não aceitasse o seu relacionamento com Vivian. Ele não iria se afastar delas, nem de Vivian e nem de Briana.

Quarenta minutos depois, eles estavam a caminho da cidade para levar Briana até o hospital para retirar o gesso. Jensen estava dirigindo o carro de Vivian e Briana tagarelava o tempo todo no banco de trás. Vivian e Jensen riam das colocações mais que espirituosas da menina. Jensen não ia negar que estava aliviado por Julian não ter vindo, mas não falou uma palavra sobre isso. Ele e Vivian tinham as mãos entrelaçadas e vez por outra trocavam olhares apaixonados e um beijava a mão do outro.

Próximo ao hospital, Briana ficou silenciosa. Ela se recostou no banco e fez uma cara séria e preocupada. Jensen parou o carro no estacionamento, virou-se para trás e perguntou suavemente:

\- Algo errado, pequenina? Hein? – Jensen viu Briana olhar para ele com uma carranca e apenas sacudir a cabeça.

Eles desceram do carro e foram à recepção do hospital. Jensen abraçado a Vivian de um lado e segurando a mão de Briana do outro. Jensen sentiu Briana apertar sua mão mais forte à medida que se aproximavam do posto de enfermagem, para onde foram encaminhados. Ele olhou para baixo e viu sua filha apertar os lábios. Jensen parou de andar e Vivian lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo. Ele se abaixou, ficou na altura de Briana e disse olhando nos olhos verdes de sua filha, que agora estavam brilhantes, apontando sinal de lágrimas. Ele disse baixinho:

\- Hey, eu estou aqui. Sua mãe está aqui. Não vamos deixar você sozinha – Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela e continuou – Eu prometo que não vai doer nada e ninguém vai machucar você, ok?

Jensen viu Briana limpar os olhos e apertar os lábios. Ela concordou com a cabeça e tentou sorrir. Jensen se ergueu, pegou-a no colo e deixou que ela o abraçasse pelo pescoço, deitasse a cabeça no ombro dele e enganchasse as pernas em sua cintura. Sentiu Vivian abraçá-lo novamente pela cintura e eles foram em direção ao posto de enfermagem. Ele deixou que Vivian conversasse com a enfermeira e ficou tentando distrair Briana, falando sobre jogos e desenhos animados. Quando o enfermeiro os chamou, Jensen sentiu a menina se enrijecer nos seus braços e fechar os olhos. Quando ela os abriu, eles estavam cheio de lágrimas e ela disse para Jensen:

\- E-e-eu não quero ir, daddy! E-eu estou com medo – Briana se agarrou a Jensen – E..e..s-se d-doer?

\- Hey, eu já disse que não vou deixar ninguém machucar você, ok? - Jensen a abraçava e falava baixinho, enquanto se dirigia para a sala de atendimento – Você não confia em mim? Na sua mãe? Você acha que nós deixaríamos alguém machucar você, Bri?

Jensen a sentiu sacudir a cabeça e responder baixinho:

\- Não, eu sei que vocês não deixariam – Briana voltou a chorar – Mas eu estou com medo mesmo assim. Eu li que eles usam uma serra pra cortar isso e se eles cortarem meu braço? E se sair sangue?

Jensen sorriu levemente, mas não desprezou o medo da menina. Ele apenas a abraçou mais apertado e disse a ela:

\- Isso não vai acontecer, eu prometo. Aqui temos boas pessoas e boas pessoas não cortam os braços dos outros, né? - Jensen afastou um pouco Briana e disse a ela – Sabia que eu também já quebrei meu braço quando eu era criança? E que não foi só uma vez? Sua avó pensou em me amarrar na cama. Se você prometer ser uma boa menina e corajosa, eu vou te contar tudo como foi. Eu prometo.

Briana ficou olhando para ele, acenou com a cabeça e disse com a voz baixinha:

\- Ok, eu vou ser corajosa. – ela secou os olhos – Mas você promete que fica comigo? Você e mamãe? Você promete que não me deixa sozinha na sala por nem um minuto?

\- Prometo. – Jensen olhou para Vivian e viu que ela sorria e se inclinou para beijar o rosto de sua filha – Nós dois prometemos, ok? Não vamos sair do seu lado. Viramos um chiclete grudento agora mesmo, que tal? Vamos grudar tanto em você que nunca mais você vai se ver livre de nós e então você vai ficar com aquela meleca grudada em você pra sempre e...

Briana balançou a cabeça e disse, tentando sorrir:

\- Você é maluco, _daddy_.

Jensen viu o sorriso no rosto de sua filha e ficou mais aliviado. Em seguida, Jensen a acomodou na maca, tendo Vivian na cabeceira, acariciando sua filha, afastando os cabelos da testa da menina e dando suaves beijos. Jensen ficou do lado de Briana, segurando a mão pequena dentro da dele e dando beijos nas mãos dela e contando como ele caiu da árvore no quintal de sua casa e de como Josh quase desmaiou ao vê-lo machucado. Jensen continuou falando com Briana e ela ria abertamente, quando o barulho da máquina a assustou e ela quis chorar de novo. Jensen imediatamente a segurou junto de si e continuou falando:

\- Está tudo bem, meu amor, não precisa chorar. Não precisa nem olhar o que está acontecendo, ok? Eu estou aqui, olhe pra mim e me ouça. - Jensen falava próximo ao ouvido dela e viu que ela fechava os olhos – Isso, concentre-se na minha voz e no toque da sua mãe. Já está acabando. Viu? Acabou.

Briana abriu os olhos e olhou para seu braço esquerdo. Ele estava livre do gesso. Olhou para os pais e disse, sorrindo:

\- Meu braço ainda está aqui!

\- Claro que está, meu amor! Agora vamos esperar o médico, pra que ele diga que podemos ir embora, ok? E você escolhe o que vamos fazer quando chegarmos em casa. O que me diz? - Vivian disse beijando o rosto de sua filha e ficando contente ao ver o rosto feliz, relaxado e aliviado da menina.

\- Ok, eu já sei o que quero. E não vale dizer que não dá. Eu estou sem gesso agora!

Jensen apenas sorriu e disse para Briana:

\- Eu amo você e estou orgulhoso de você, pequenina.

Quando o médico a examinou, disse que estava tudo bem, que o osso estava colado de novo e que Briana não teria que usar mais gesso. Ela estava liberada, mas que tivesse cuidado com novas quedas e que ela não forçasse demais o braço nas próximas duas semanas, apenas como precaução. Jensen e Vivian agradeceram, despediram-se do médico e levaram uma Briana saltitante e tagarela para fora do hospital e em direção à casa deles no lago.

Chegando em casa, Briana comunicou a Jensen e Vivian seus planos para o dia. Ela queria passar o dia no lago, andando de barco e nadando. Jensen adorou a ideia e disse que o único problema era que ele não sabia dirigir barcos. Mas Briana disse que não tinha problema, já que sua mãe sabia e que Jensen tinha apenas que aproveitar. Jensen entrou em casa, mudou as roupas e foi em direção ao deck no lago esperar Vivian e Briana. Elas apareceram logo em seguida, carregando uma cesta de comida e tendo Nick trazendo uma caixa com bebidas. Jensen correu para ajudá-las e viu Nick dizer sorrindo:

\- Tenham um bom passeio, o dia hoje está lindo – Nick se abaixou, beijou Briana na bochecha e disse em português para a menina – E você tem razão, princesa. É engraçado. Te vejo à noite, ok? Divirta-se.

E dizendo isso, beijou Vivian na bochecha, fez um aceno para Jensen e voltou para casa. Jensen se virou para Briana, que estava sorrindo alegremente em direção a Nick. Ela e Vivian trocaram algumas palavras em português – que Jensen não entendeu – e ambas começaram a rir ruidosamente. Jensen notou e perguntou, com uma falsa carranca:

\- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado, senhorita Briana? Seria por acaso o fato de eu não entender bulhufas o que vocês estão falando e que tenho a sensação que estão zombando de mim?

\- Sim, pode, daddy. Mas não estamos zombando de você. – ela disse sorrindo – Minha família é maluca. Minha mãe dirige um barco e meu pai cozinha. Isso é engraçado!

Jensen riu abertamente. Colocou as coisas dentro do barco. Puxou Vivian e a beijou nos lábios, olhou Briana e disse:

\- Somos um bando de gente legal! Isso sim!

\- Sim, somos! – Briana correu e pulou para dentro do barco – Vamos logo, eu quero nadar.

Jensen e Vivian trocaram mais um beijo e entraram no barco. Vivian começou a manejar as coisas para eles partirem, enquanto Jensen e Briana acomodavam as coisas ao redor. O barulho do motor logo foi ouvido e eles partiram rumo ao meio do lago, a fim de aproveitar o dia, que era só deles. Jensen e Briana se acomodaram numa cadeira de sol, ele espalhou protetor solar nela e em seguida sentiu mãos pequeninas espalhar o creme em si e pensou que nunca se sentira tão feliz em sua vida. Pensou que aquela menina havia trazido tanta coisa para ele, tanta coisa, mas a principal delas era a sensação de pertencer a alguém, de ter alguém para amar para sempre e ser amado para sempre. Isso não tem preço. Ele sorriu para sua filha e olhou para Vivian, que lhe devolveu o olhar e sorriu. Jensen disse em silêncio, movimentando a boca: “Eu te amo”. Vivian respondeu “Não mais que eu”. E Jensen apenas ficou desfrutando daquelas mãos pequeninas nas suas costas. Briana espalhava o protetor solar e tagarelava sobre como ele era branquelo e sardento. Jensen nunca se sentiu tão completo.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, Vivian desligou o barco e deixou que ele ficasse no meio do lago, balançando conforme o movimento da água. Era um balanço tranquilo e se ouvia apenas o vento e o barulho de pássaros. A essa altura, Jensen já sabia tudo sobre o lago, sobre seus moradores e sobre como nadar nele. Briana não parou de falar um minuto, como se ela tivesse necessidade de integrar Jensen completamente no seu mundo. Jensen se sentiu especial e a cada vez que aqueles lindos olhos verdes infantis o fitavam com pura adoração, ele sentia o peito inchar de amor. Quando o barco parou, Jensen estava deitado com Briana debaixo de um guarda-sol. Ele usava um boné, óculos escuros, camiseta branca e sunga. Jensen também havia colocado um boné na cabeça da menina e ela estava apenas de biquíni.

Vivian se aproximou no exato momento em que Jensen gargalhou, obviamente de algo que Briana havia dito. Ele a abraçou e ela começou a rir também. Vivian sentiu uma emoção inexplicável a invadir quando viu a cena, Jensen e Briana interagindo tão bem. Quem os visse jamais diria que eles se conheciam há apenas algumas semanas. Eles eram naturalmente afinados um com outro. Era como se eles tivessem sido sempre próximos, tivessem sempre convivido juntos. De repente, Jensen voltou seu olhar para ela e abriu um sorriso estonteante. Vivian sentiu um aperto no estômago diante da linda visão à sua frente. Aquele homem não cansava de fazê-la ficar sem ar, nunca se cansava de por vezes fazê-la tonta com tanto charme e magnetismo. Ele estendeu a mão, Vivian a agarrou e se sentou perto deles. Jensen se inclinou até ela e deu um beijo lento e suave em Vivian. Quando eles se afastaram, Briana estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ela se jogou nos braços da mãe e a beijou na bochecha. Vivian sorriu e ouviu Briana dizer:

\- Podemos pular na água, mamãe? Podemos nadar? Eu estou com muito calor – Briana já tinha se levantado da cadeira e puxava Jensen e Vivian pela mão.

\- Sim, Bri, podemos. – Vivian disse, levantando-se com a ajuda de Jensen – Mas você conhece as regras. Nada de pular perto da hélice, nada de ficar longe de mim e nada de pular perto da borda do barco.

\- Viv, não é perigoso ela entrar nessa água? Isso não é profundo demais pra ela? Ela pode se machucar, não é? E se ela bater a cabeça em algo e se afogar? E...

\- Hey, hey! Jens! Respire, ok? – Vivian enlaçou-o pela cintura e disse sorrindo – Jens, Bri está acostumada com isso. Nós fazemos isso desde que ela tinha três anos. Ela é praticamente um peixinho desse lago. Não se preocupe, ok? E nós vamos nadar com ela, não vamos deixá-la sozinha.

Jensen soltou a respiração, inclinou-se e beijou Vivian levemente, tentando segurar sua preocupação e não deixando o sentimento superprotetor vencê-lo. “Porra Ackles, Briana está acostumada com isso. Pare de se comportar como um neurótico! Vivian vai te mandar à merda. Controle-se”. Ele disse, então:

\- Ok, vamos lá. Mas mesmo assim, eu não vou deixá-la entrar nessa água sozinha, de jeito nenhum. – e enquanto ele falava, ele ia tirando os óculos, o boné e a camiseta. – Briana, me espere. Não entre sozinha.

Vivian ficou observando os movimentos de Jensen e viu quando os músculos dele se movimentaram. Jensen sempre teve um ótimo físico, algo não exageradamente moldado, mas sim um natural corpo delineado. Músculos definidos onde deveriam ser e estar. Ele tirou completamente a camisa e Vivian notou os pelos dourados refletirem no sol. Ela correu os olhos pelos ombros, pelos braços, pelas costas de Jensen. Viu cada linha muscular definida. Viu pontos de suor nos ombros e então Jensen se virou e ela percebeu os músculos peitorais bem definidos, o abdômen não malhado, mas definido e enquanto ela corria os olhos pelo tórax de Jensen, percebeu a cicatriz ainda vermelha, no lado esquerdo, que fazia um traçado de mais ou menos 12 centímetros, da costela inferior esquerda em direção ao abdômen. Ele ainda tinha mais duas pequenas cicatrizes, uma do lado esquerdo próximo ao coração e outra do lado direito, no abdômen. Vivian estremeceu ao se lembrar do que Jensen lhe contara sobre o acidente e o quão perto ela esteve de perdê-lo. Como ela havia estado perto de nunca poder desfrutar desse momento. Aproximou-se rapidamente de Jensen e o abraçou forte, encostou a cabeça no peito nu dele e deu um beijo suave ali.

\- Hey... Não que eu esteja reclamando disso, mas está tudo bem? – Jensen a abraçou de volta e perguntou baixinho – Você está tremendo, Viv. Algo errado?

\- Não. Nada errado. Eu apenas estou feliz que você está aqui. Comigo. E com Bri. – Vivian olhou pra ele e sorriu, voltando a abraçá-lo.

\- Eu também estou muito feliz. Você não imagina o quanto. – Jensen a abraçou de volta, beijou os cabelos dela e a afastou um pouco, dizendo com um sorriso suave– Mas agora o que você me diz de ficar com menos roupa e se juntar a nós na água? Podemos continuar nos abraçando lá.

\- Ótima sugestão, cowboy! – Vivian foi tirando a roupa, enquanto Jensen e Briana se preparavam para pular na água. Ela rapidamente se juntou a eles e os três pularam na água fria e refrescante do lago, soltando gritos alegres e mergulhando em seguida.

Eles gastaram um bom tempo nadando na água refrescante do lago, até que Jensen se sentiu cansado e disse que iria subir para o barco. Vivian olhou para ele preocupada e perguntou se estava tudo bem, ao que ele respondeu que estava apenas um pouco cansado e que não devia exagerar ainda. Vivian viu Jensen subir de volta e ficou um pouco mais na água, nadando com Briana. Quando elas voltaram a bordo, Jensen já tinha preparado o lanche e eles se sentaram juntos para comer.

Quando terminaram a refeição, todos se deitaram juntos no convés, debaixo de um guarda-sol e conversaram sobre várias coisas, até que Briana pegou no sono. Jensen e Vivian dormiram logo em seguida.

Quando eles acordaram, Vivian colocou o barco em movimento novamente, Briana e Jensen juntaram as coisas que estavam espalhadas e eles voltaram para casa. Assim que chegaram, Jensen ajudou Vivian com o barco, pegaram todas as coisas e foram em direção à casa. Jensen e Vivian andavam de mãos dadas, com Briana correndo na frente para encontrar os tios e contar do passeio. Vivian apertou levemente a mão de Jensen e disse suavemente:

\- Foi um ótimo dia, Jens. – Ela olhou suavemente para ele e completou – há tempos eu não me sentia tão bem. Obrigada.

\- Não tem que agradecer, Viv. Eu tive um excelente dia também. – Jensen sorriu de volta – E eu quero me sentir assim, sempre.

Vivian sorriu e olhou para Briana, que tinha parado para verificar algo no chão. Vivian desviou o olhar de sua filha, respirou profundamente e disse, olhando diretamente pra Jensen:

\- Bri vai sair à noite com Julian e Nick. Eles estão saindo de viagem depois de amanhã e querem passar um tempo com ela. Vão até a cidade comer uma pizza e ir a um parque – Ela voltou seu olhar para Jensen e completou – O que acha da gente passar um tempo só nós dois?

O verde nos olhos de Jensen se aprofundou, um brilho fugaz o atravessou e, quando ele respondeu, sua voz soava profunda e cheia de carinho.

\- Eu iria adorar. E não há nada que eu queira mais desde que eu cheguei aqui e vi você.

Vivian sorriu e continuou caminhando com ele até a porta de sua casa. Quando eles chegaram à varanda da casa de Vivian, Jensen puxou Briana no colo, abraçou-a e disse para ela se divertir com os tios e prometeu que no dia seguinte eles iriam fazer outros passeios. Eles se despediram com um beijo. Um selinho entre pai e filha. Jensen a colocou no chão e ela disparou para dentro de casa, chamando por Julian e Nick. Jensen se virou para Vivian, puxou-a para junto de si e tocou os lábios dela com os dele. Eles trocaram um beijo longo e caloroso. Não queriam se separar, mas Vivian sabia que precisava ajeitar Briana para que ela saísse com os tios e ela também queria estar pronta e linda para Jensen mais tarde. Vivian se afastou e disse, sorrindo junto aos lábios de Jensen:

\- Segure seus instintos, cowboy! – Ela se afastou de Jensen, que resmungava – Eu sei que você vai mostrá-los mais tarde...

Vivian deu outro leve beijo nele, virou-se e foi para dentro de sua casa, deixando Jensen suspirando e levemente tonto de desejo na varanda. “Segure a onda, Ackles. Você não é mais um adolescente. Você agora é um pai de família”. E com esse pensamento, seguiu para sua casa com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto. Como um adolescente.

Vivian bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Ela movimentou a maçaneta e viu que estava destravada. Entrou na casa de Jensen pela cozinha e chamou por ele. Não obteve resposta. Resolveu seguir para a sala e não encontrou Jensen lá. Enrugou a testa e tentou deduzir algo. Foi quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Sorriu e ficou imaginando-o tomando banho, a água escorrendo por aquele corpo másculo, se pegou pensando o quanto desejaria correr a mão por aquela pele sedosa e cheia de sardas. Vivian gemeu e achou melhor fazer algo antes que decidisse invadir o banheiro de Jensen e agarrá-lo.

Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que a casa estava limpa e arrumada. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao constatar que Jensen tinha feito aquilo pensando no encontro deles. Vivian estava ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo excitada. Fazia algum tempo que ela tinha tido um relacionamento. Não que ela não tivesse namorado depois de Jensen, mas nenhum dos namorados dela havia provocado o que Jensen lhe provocava. Nenhum dos relacionamentos dela a havia deixado com esse aperto na barriga, com aquela vontade insana de se sentir possuída e desejada. Nenhum dos seus namorados conseguiu fazer com que ela baixasse a guarda e fosse apenas uma garota apaixonada e que estaria disposta a tudo para se sentir realizada. Apenas Jensen conseguia fazer isso com Vivian. Conseguia fazer com que ela se sentisse segura, confiante, desejada, amada e, acima de tudo, fazer com que ela fosse algo importante para ele também. Jensen passava essa segurança e esse afeto e apreço por algo mais que uma simples transa. Jensen fazia Vivian sentir que tudo era algo mais que sexo. Era amor.

Ela resolveu fazer algo em prol da noite deles. Iria improvisar, mas tentaria criar um ambiente romântico. Ela continuou ouvindo o barulho da água caindo no banheiro. Correu até a cozinha, procurou por velas e encontrou algumas, dessas bem comuns. Não se importou com nada disso. Colocou algumas velas em pontos estratégicos. Trancou as portas, foi para a sala, escolheu um CD para tocar, acendeu as velas e apagou as luzes.

Vivian colocou o CD no aparelho de som. Permaneceu de pé no meio da sala, envolta em penumbra, rodeou os braços em torno de si mesma e ficou ouvindo a música suave preencher o ambiente.

 

_Whether I´m right or wrong_   
_There´s no phrase that hits_   
_Like an ocean needs the sand_   
_Or a dirt old shoe that fits_   
_And if all the world was perfect_   
_I would only ever want to see your scars_   
_You know they can have their universe_   
_We´ll be in the dirt designing stars_

 

Ela sentiu braços fortes a abraçarem por trás. Ouviu a voz grave e profunda de Jensen acompanhar a música e cantar próximo ao seu ouvido.

 

_And darlin´ you know_   
_You make me feel so beautiful_   
_No where else in the world I wanna be_   
_You make me feel so beautiful_

 

Vivian se recostou no peito de Jensen. Envolveu os braços dele com os seus, fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a mão dele deslizar na sua barriga. Acompanhou o movimento dos quadris dele, enquanto ele continuava cantando baixinho no ouvido dela:

 

 

_Whether I´m up or down_   
_There´s no crowd to please_   
_I´m like a faith without a clause to believe in it_

 

Ela o sentiu apertá-la um pouco mais forte. A música e a voz de Jensen invadindo todo o seu corpo e a fazendo querer estar ali para sempre.

 

_and if all the world was smiling_   
_I would only ever want to see your frown_   
_You know they can sail away in sunsets_   
_We´ll be right here stranded on the ground_   
_Just happy to be found_

 

Ele a virou de frente para si. Olhou dentro dos olhos dela, sorriu calorosamente, o que fez Vivian sentir a contração em sua barriga. Ele continuou cantando e olhando dentro dos olhos dela, enlaçando-a com força.

 

_You make me feel so beautiful_   
_No where else in the world I wanna be_   
_You make me feel so beautiful_

 

Jensen tinha uma mão descansando na curva entre a coluna e as nádegas de Vivian, a outra enfiada em seus cabelos, fazendo movimentos na nuca de Vivian que estavam enviando choques por toda coluna dela. Eles continuavam se movimentando ao som da música e Vivian tocava a pele nua do tórax de Jensen. Foi só nesse momento que ela percebeu que ele estava sem camisa. E a sensação de sentir a pele macia, limpa e cheirosa dele sob seu toque fez Vivian ficar ousada e ela começou a se esfregar de encontro a ele. Jensen sorriu e aceitou a ousadia, permanecendo com o olhar fixo no rosto dela e cantando com a voz mais rouca e profunda.

 

_I have lost my illusions_   
_I have drowned in your words_   
_I have left my confusion to a cynical world_   
_I am throwing myself at things I don´t understand_   
_Discover enlightenment holding your hand_

_You are... so beautiful_

 

E nesse momento ele se inclinou e reclamou os lábios de Vivian para si. Foi um beijo firme, molhado, quente. Vivian abriu os lábios sem nem piscar e a língua de Jensen enroscava na língua dela fazendo movimentos que a estavam deixando tonta, sem nenhuma capacidade de raciocínio. Jensen começou a acariciar as nádegas de Vivian com uma mão e com a outra ele mantinha a cabeça de Vivian firme, sem dar chance dela se afastar do beijo dele. Vivian sentiu Jensen soltar sua nuca e suas nádegas para em seguida sentir as mãos dele em volta de sua mandíbula e o corpo dele se esfregando sensualmente junto ao seu ao ritmo da música, que ainda tocava ao fundo. Vivian correspondia ao beijo de forma intensa, ansiosa. Ela tinha consciência apenas das mãos de Jensen no seu rosto, do movimento dos dedos dele na sua bochecha, da língua dele na sua boca e da pele macia, arrepiada e sedosa sob seus dedos. Jensen tinha leves tremores a cada vez que ela tocava seus ombros, suas costas e seu peito.

Ele se afastou um pouco, olhou de novo dentro dos olhos de Vivian, ela percebeu que o tom de verde dos olhos dele estava mais escuro, repleto de desejo e de algo que ela não soube definir no momento. Vivian se aproximou de Jensen, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e trouxe seus lábios novamente de encontro aos seus. Dessa vez o beijo foi mais urgente, mais rápido e mais duro. Vivian sentiu o cheiro do sabonete que ele usou, passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados dele, correu desesperadamente as mãos pelas costas musculosas, enfiando levemente os dedos pelo cós da calça jeans, o que fez Jensen gemer, agarrá-la pela cintura e erguê-la um pouco. Vivian enganchou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, trançou os pés nas costas de Jensen e sentiu-o rijo sob o jeans. Foi a vez dela gemer, intensificar o beijo e em seguida se afastar apenas para dizer entre beijos afoitos e rápidos:

\- Você... está... me... deixando... louca – Jensen beijava o pescoço dela, a orelha e voltava para os lábios, só para dizer em seguida:

\- Você... também... está... me... matando... aqui, Viv – e então ele se moveu e a carregava para algum lugar.

Quando Jensen chegou a seu quarto, ele delicadamente colocou Vivian na cama dele e ficou uns minutos parado, apenas a observando ali na sua cama. Vivian estava com os cabelos castanhos espalhados no lençol de um jeito que acentuava o brilho dos seus olhos, tinha os braços levantados acima da cabeça, os olhos fixos diretamente em Jensen, parte do vestido leve de verão levantado até a cintura, parte da calcinha branca à mostra, suas pernas bronzeadas estavam de um jeito relaxado e entreabertas, como que dizendo a Jensen: “Estou pronta para você”.

Jensen não se segurou mais e aproximou-se dela, beijando-a suavemente e começando a tirar-lhe o vestido. Vivian terminou o trabalho para ele. Jensen olhou cheio de desejo para os seios de Vivian e os tocou solenemente. Ela fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido. Ele levou a outra mão em direção à calcinha dela e começou a tirá-la. O tempo todo ele permaneceu tocando o seio de Vivian e beijando o pescoço dela. De repente, Vivian sentiu uma umidade no bico de seu seio e soube que Jensen estava beijando-os. Ele finalmente tirou a calcinha dela e ela estava nua, apenas se contorcendo de prazer com os toques e os beijos de Jensen pelo seu corpo.

Vivian tocava Jensen no peito, agarrava os ombros dele e o beijava com urgência desmedida. Ela corria as mãos pelas costas nuas dele, sentido os músculos firmes ali. Vivian enfiou as mãos dentro dos jeans frouxos de Jensen e tocou a pele firme das nádegas dele. Ele aprofundou o beijo quando Vivian deslizou a mão e tentava tocar a parte da frente. Jensen se afastou ofegante, inclinou a cabeça para trás e gemeu. Vivian tocou levemente o pênis dele por cima da cueca e Jensen se levantou rapidamente, começando a desabotoar os jeans.

Vivian se sentou e parou os movimentos de Jensen. Ele olhou interrogativamente para ela, com olhos cheios de desejo e Vivian sorriu maliciosamente. Ela o agarrou pela cintura e o trouxe para perto da cama. Ele ficou de pé ao lado da cama e ela se sentou na cama, tendo seus olhos no rumo do abdômen definido de Jensen. Ela tocou a pele lisa da barriga dele, sentiu Jensen contrair os músculos abdominais e levou sua mão em direção aos botões do jeans. Antes de abrir completamente o zíper, Vivian beijou suavemente o umbigo de Jensen, enfiando a ponta da língua lá. À medida que ia beijando os quadris de Jensen, ela abria e baixava as calças dele. Ela acariciava o tempo todo as costas de Jensen, descendo e subindo a mão, fazendo movimentos provocantes por cima do tecido da cueca preta dele. Quando ele soltou um gemido contido, logo após ela apertar o pênis endurecido, Vivian abaixou de vez a cueca e ficou por um momento contemplando a exuberância masculina de Jensen. Ele terminou de arrancar as próprias roupas e Vivian voltou a beijar delicadamente cada parte do quadril, barriga e coxa de Jensen. Ele estava soltando respirações irregulares e agarrava Vivian pelo cabelo firmemente sem, no entanto puxar. Vivian provocativamente evitava tocar o pênis de Jensen com os lábios. E ela podia sentir a tensão de prazer prestes a explodir no corpo daquele homem lindo ali de pé, completamente tomado pelo desejo e parecendo prestes a engasgar com o próprio prazer.

Vivian se afastou por um instante e nesse momento Jensen se abaixou e empurrou Vivian na cama, cobrindo o corpo dela completamente com o seu e beijando com sofreguidão aquela mulher linda que o estava deixando sem raciocinar direito. Jensen sentia seu corpo tremer a cada toque de Vivian, a cada beijo suave depositado nele. A sensação de pele contra pele fez uma onda elétrica percorrer a ambos e os toques e carícias ficaram mais intensos e urgentes.

Jensen tocava Vivian e a beijava o tempo todo, e quando ele tocou os pelos pubianos dela, com extremo carinho, Vivian achou que poderia gritar a qualquer momento. Jensen desceu seus dedos para a parte mais íntima de Vivian, que estava completamente úmida e esperando por algo. Quando Jensen delicada, mas firmemente empurrou dois dedos dentro dela, Vivian engasgou de prazer e o agarrou firmemente pelos ombros, enterrando suas unhas e com certeza deixando marcas na pele.

Jensen continuou tocando Vivian intimamente e de um modo ao mesmo tempo possessivo e carinhoso. Ele mostrava a ela com toques e beijos que ela era amada, desejada, especial. Vivian retribuía da mesma forma, com toques, carícias e lábios na pele de Jensen, que eram como um toque de fogo, que deixava marcas e o deixavam louco. Vivian sussurrava palavras desconexas, mas carregadas de urgência e desejo e com isso o pênis de Jensen respondia de forma quase dolorosa.

Ele sentiu Vivian ficar mais inquieta e ofegante sob o seu toque, pequenos jatos de ar saindo da boca dela e Jensen os interrompeu com um beijo que beirava o violento. Era um beijo que dizia claramente que aquela boca era dele, que aquelas palavras e aqueles toques deveriam pertencer apenas a ele. Vivian retribuía a cada investida da língua de Jensen dentro de si, retribuía a cada toque de Jensen em suas partes íntimas com um estremecimento de prazer. Vivian também tocava Jensen de forma segura e confiante, dizendo claramente a ele que ela o queria mais que tudo. Ela levou a mão até o pênis dele e o apertou de forma que Jensen grunhiu de prazer.

Ele posicionou Vivian de forma que fixasse o olhar nela o tempo todo. Vivian abriu as pernas, pronta a receber aquele homem que estava ali completamente disposto a oferecer o mundo a ela. Jensen delicadamente se abaixou e a beijou e Vivian sentiu o pênis dele se posicionar na entrada dela e ela relaxou com o beijo. A próxima sensação de Vivian era o pênis de Jensen a penetrando ao mesmo tempo em que a língua dele roçava o céu da boca dela e começavam uma dança sensual de língua com língua. Jensen penetrou Vivian profundamente, continuou com os beijos quentes e sensuais e só então, depois de um tempo, Vivian o sentiu se movimentar dentro dela. Ele era provocantemente lento e controlado, mas na realidade Vivian podia sentir o leve estremecimento dele a cada estocada. Ele beijava Vivian o tempo todo, enquanto mantinha o movimento de entrar e sair de dentro dela. Vivian se posicionava de forma que ele pudesse ter melhor acesso e correspondia de forma luxuriosa aos beijos e carícias de Jensen.

Ela o sentiu respirar mais pesadamente, o sentiu se movimentar mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um formigamento crescer em sua barriga, um calor subir por suas pernas. Vivian entrelaçou as pernas nas costas de Jensen e deixou que ele tivesse todo acesso ao seu corpo e pudesse entender que ela o queria lá, enterrado nela e desfrutando de toda magia do momento. Jensen pareceu entender o recado e aumentou a velocidade e intensidade de suas estocadas. Vivian se remexia e soltava palavras sem nexo, enquanto Jensen olhava maravilhado o rosto contorcido de Vivian completamente entregue ao prazer que seus movimentos provocavam nela. Ela ficou mais inquieta, ficou mais sedenta de algo e logo em seguida sentiu jatos quentes que a invadiam e ouviu Jensen gemer de prazer, ao mesmo que gritava em resposta. Um calor intenso invadiu suas entranhas ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Jensen estremecer e manter leves estocadas dentro dela. Ele voltou a beijá-la, ela relaxou as pernas em volta de cintura dele, tocou suavemente as costas dele em movimentos de subida e descida. Ele parou o beijo e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela, respirando pesadamente e esperando que a onda de leves tremores no corpo de ambos passasse.

Eles ficaram um tempo assim, Jensen por cima de Vivian, com o nariz enterrado nos cabelos dela, ela acariciando o cabelo e costas dele e dando beijos suaves pela testa dele, até que Jensen disse com a voz suave:

\- Isso foi simplesmente incrível – e Vivian o sentiu sorrir contra sua pele – Não quero nunca mais me levantar daqui.

\- Foi mais que incrível, foi mágico, Jens. – Vivian o abraçou e sentiu-o abraçá-la de volta – E eu nunca pensei que algo pudesse ser melhor do que um dia tinha sido.

Jensen sorriu de novo, beijou o pescoço de Vivian e disse:

\- Fomos ambos surpreendidos então... Porque eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse ter algo assim, que eu na verdade um dia iria me sentir como me sinto.

\- E como você se sente, meu amor?

Após alguns instantes Jensen respondeu suavemente:

\- Sendo parte de alguém e alguém sendo parte de mim. Sinto que eu finalmente pertenço a alguém.

Eles se beijaram mais um momento e então ambos foram rumo ao banheiro para se limparem. Quando eles voltaram para cama, Jensen puxou Vivian para se deitarem bem próximos, ela do lado direito dele. Ela se acomodou fazendo do peito dele um travesseiro, ele atravessou um braço por baixo das costas de Vivian, mantendo-a bem perto de si, vez por outra com a mão livre ele acariciava os cabelos dela e de pernas entrelaçadas eles ficaram assim, em silêncio, até que Jensen sentiu Vivian tocar seu corpo. Jensen soube imediatamente que ela estava tocando a cicatriz da cirurgia dele e que Vivian estava séria e calada agora.

\- Eu estou bem, Viv. Isso foi algo que os médicos tiveram que fazer para salvar minha vida – Jensen dizia, enquanto sentia Vivian o apertar mais um pouco e ele corria os dedos pelos braços dela – Eles tiveram que tirar meu baço e abrir meu corpo pra estancar a hemorragia. Por isso eu ainda estou em tratamento. Eu poderia ter complicações, mas os médicos me garantiram que está tudo bem. Que eu preciso apenas seguir as recomendações, que eu vou estar inteiro de novo.

\- Eu poderia tê-lo perdido – Vivian sussurrou, dando um beijo longo e carinhoso no peito de Jensen, onde ela ainda estava deitada – Eu poderia nunca mais poder te tocar de novo.

\- Mas não perdeu. – Jensen beijou os cabelos dela e continuou com os carinhos no braço de Vivian – E nós estamos aqui e vamos continuar aqui, cuidando de nós e da nossa filha. Eu te amo, Viv, e nada e nem ninguém vai mudar ou tirar isso.

Vivian se afastou do peito de Jensen e olhou dentro dos olhos dele. O verde estava num tom mais claro e expressava abertamente todo o amor que ele estava sentindo por Vivian.

\- Eu também te amo. E sim, estamos juntos nessa.

Jensen a puxou e beijou-a ternamente. Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo, beijos suaves que significavam conforto, calor e amor, nada mais. Então Vivian voltou a se acomodar no peito de Jensen e em seguida ambos pegaram no sono no clima de paixão, companheirismo e felicidade que ambos sentiam.

Como sempre acontecia quando ele foi acordado fora de hora, algo o deixou irritado assim que ele abriu os olhos. Ele descobriu a causa de sua irritação. O barulho baixo, mas profundamente irritante e insistente do seu celular. Jensen pensou em ignorar e voltar a desfrutar o calor e aconchego que o corpo de Vivian estava proporcionando, mas desistiu ao lembrar que quem tinha esse telefone e estava ligando, teria certamente algo importante a dizer, e não iria sossegar até Jensen responder. Ou era Jared ou era Josh.

Jensen relutantemente se afastou de Vivian tendo o cuidado de não acordá-la. Vivian apenas resmungou, remexeu e voltou a dormir e Jensen se levantou e foi em direção a sala pra ver quem estava ligando e se ele responderia.

Era Josh e Jensen atendeu imediatamente, com uma leve carranca de preocupação. Só podia ser duas coisas: o processo ou alguém da sua família estava em apuros.

\- Josh, o que foi, mano? – Jensen não esperou por Josh responder e continuou preocupado - Mamãe e papai estão bem? Mack? Jordan? Nathalie? Você?

\- Não, Jensen... estamos bem. Tá tudo bem conosco. – Josh suspirou e disse com voz firme e profissional – É o seu processo.

Jensen engoliu em seco e perguntou de olhos fechados:

\- O que tem ele?

\- Você tem que voltar. O julgamento foi marcado.

Jensen ficou em silêncio, trocou mais algumas palavras com Josh e em seguida desligou o telefone com um suspiro pesado. Ele fechou os olhos, inclinou a cabeça para trás e a apoiou no encosto do sofá. Sua mente rodopiava. Um medo descomunal começou a invadi-lo. “E se eu for condenado? E se Vivian me odiar, mesmo ela dizendo que acredita em mim? E se isso magoar Briana? E se eu nunca mais puder ver minha filha? Por que justo agora quando eu estou tão feliz? E se acontecer algo a Briana e Vivian?”. Eram tantas perguntas, que ele ficou furioso e começou a dizer palavrões. Jensen manteve os olhos fechados e tentou se acalmar. Nesse momento, sentiu alguém se sentar no seu colo e o abraçar. Ele abriu os olhos e viu Vivian ali, vestindo apenas uma camisa velha dele, com o rosto sonolento, mas cheio de amor, com os cabelos soltos pelos ombros e um sorriso doce estampado no rosto.

\- Senti sua falta na cama – Ela se aconchegou junto dele e deu um leve beijo no seu pescoço – Eu estou ficando mal acostumada.

Jensen sentiu um aperto no peito, queria gritar de raiva e em seguida inexplicavelmente uma vontade de chorar o atingiu. Ele respirou fundo, tentando engolir o choro, abraçou Vivian de volta e ficou lá, naquele local que adorava, com o nariz enfiado entre a curva do pescoço e os cabelos cheirosos de Vivian. Ela retribuiu o abraço e perguntou com a voz doce e preocupada:

\- Querido, o que foi? Você está bem? – Vivian afastou um pouco e olhou nos olhos de Jensen, que estavam úmidos – Jens, você está me assustando. Você está tremendo, meu amor. – Vivian acariciou a bochecha dele e o viu fechar os olhos.

Jensen desfrutou mais um momento daquele toque gentil e cheio de amor. Ficou ali apenas sentindo o amor de Vivian o invadir, tentou deixar que esse amor o acalmasse e trouxesse de volta os momentos felizes que eles compartilharam antes. Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, Vivian viu um medo e uma tristeza enorme lá. Ela sentiu um frio na barriga, quando Jensen disse, quase num sussurro:

\- Eu tenho que ir embora. Vou voltar pros Estados Unidos.

TBC......................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A música usada no capítulo se chama "So Beautiful" e quem canta é Darren Hayes (ex- Savage Garden).


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Bem está aí mais um capítulo.. Espero que vocês gostem  
> \- O capítulo está basicamente focado em Jensen.  
> \- Não fiquem (muito) bravos comigo com algo que possa estar acontecendo aos personagens. Tudo tem uma razão de ser, eu prometo.

O avião taxiava na pista e Jensen estava nervoso. Ele tinha sentimentos borbulhando dentro dele e, mesmo depois de toda a viagem de volta, ele ainda não conseguia relaxar. Tudo contribuía para a sensação de inquietude, a sensação de perda, a saudade. Ele queria ver sua família, abraçá-los, conversar com eles, queria contar sobre Briana e Vivian. E Lucca. Mas ele queria mais que tudo, nesse momento, abraçar Vivian, tê-la junto de si e ouvir o riso doce de Briana. Jensen fechou os olhos e se lembrou delas novamente.

 

 **FLASHBACK ON**

_\- Eu tenho que ir embora. Vou voltar pros Estados Unidos._

_Vivian pressionou um pouco mais a mão no rosto dele, se inclinou, deu-lhe um beijo cheio de amor. Eles pararam o beijo, ela o abraçou e sentiu que Jensen a abraçava de volta. Vivian se aconchegou nos braços dele e ficaram em silêncio, até que finalmente Vivian disse suave, mas firmemente:_

_\- Eu vou com você. Briana e eu vamos com você – ela levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele, vendo que Jensen abria a boca para dizer algo – Nem pense em me impedir. Eu te amo e não vou deixar você sozinho com isso. Você precisa de nós lá. De mim e de sua filha. O que tiver que acontecer Jens, eu estou do seu lado. Sempre._

_Jensen sentiu um aperto no peito, pensou que seu coração ia parar de tanta emoção. Ele nunca pensou que Vivian iria com ele. Nunca imaginou que ela estivesse disposta a se expor assim, a ser jogada no olho do furacão. Jensen imaginou que ela fosse ficar ali mesmo, na sua casa, no seu país, esperando por ele. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma gratidão profunda, também se preocupou na mesma medida com elas. Com Vivian e principalmente com Briana. Ele puxou Vivian num beijo suave e em seguida disse:_

_\- Obrigado. Muito obrigado. Eu te amo. E eu quero muito vocês lá, Viv. Quero tanto que você conheça meus pais, meus irmãos, minha cunhada, meu sobrinho. Jared, Sarah. Meus amigos. Quero que você faça parte de tudo isso. Você e Bri. – Jensen tomou uma respiração profunda, tocou suavemente os cabelos dela e disse com a voz triste – Mas eu não quero vocês no meio dessa lama. Não quero ver vocês sendo arrastadas por algo que eu não tenho controle. Eu posso ser condenado, Viv. Eu posso sair de lá direto pra cadeia. E então? Como você ficaria? E Deus! Como ficaria minha filha? Eu acabei de conhecê-la, de saber que ela existe e ela pode me ver sendo preso como um criminoso? Bri vai ver seu pai ser tratado como um lixo qualquer, que não vale nada. Bri pode ser exposta de um jeito que eu não me perdoaria nunca se acontecesse. Você poderia ser machucada de um jeito que você nem sonha, Viv. Eu não me perdoaria jamais. Eu quero tanto..._

_\- Ei, ei! Jens, por favor, respire! Acalme-se! – Vivian o acariciava no rosto, passava as mãos pelos cabelos dele e beijava sua testa – Pare com isso! Eu já te disse que eu te amo e que não vou te deixar sozinho. Nunca mais vamos ficar longe um do outro, ok?Ok? – insistiu._

_Jensen fechou os olhos, apertou os lábios, cerrou os dentes e Vivian pôde sentir toda a raiva e frustração emanando dele. Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Vivian beijou aqueles lábios duros e continuou dizendo:_

_\- Eu estou do seu lado. Eu não vou deixar meia dúzia de babacas destruírem o que nós estamos tentando reconstruir. Eu não vou me esconder só porque alguém resolveu se aproveitar de você. Eu não vou permitir que alguém fale de você algo menos do que você é. E pode acreditar que eu não vou ficar aqui, parada, nadando no lago e tomando sol enquanto você está lá, vendo seu futuro ser decidido. – Vivian respirou e disse com carinho, tocando o rosto de Jensen – Olhe para mim, Jens.Por favor, olhe para mim._

_Jensen ficou ouvindo tudo aquilo que Vivian dizia e um leve calor começou a aquecer seu peito. Uma ponta de esperança começou a tomar conta dele e ele abriu os olhos e olhou para a mulher que o fitava com tanto amor e determinação. Jensen engoliu em seco enquanto ela prosseguia._

_\- Amar e estar junto não é apenas fazer sexo, se divertir e ter momentos felizes. Amar e estar junto é saber suportar momentos difíceis também. É saber estar do lado da pessoa, mesmo quando tudo grita o contrário. Amar significa compartilhar, doar, dedicar. E eu te amo. Eu jamais vou te deixar sozinho quando você está precisando tanto de apoio, de carinho e de confiança – Vivian suavizou ainda mais sua voz – Você tem sua família Jensen, você tem a mim. E principalmente você tem Briana. Você acha sinceramente que ela se importa com o que meia dúzia de idiotas dizem sobre o pai dela? Ela te ama, ela te adora. Ela irá te defender sempre. Ela vai ter orgulho de você sempre. Assim como eu. Então, Jensen Ross Ackles, nos dê algum crédito, ok?_

_\- Eu dou, Viv. Dou muito mais do que você imagina. Eu só não quero vê-las machucadas. Eu não quero ver vocês no meio de tanta coisa sórdida. Eu quero protegê-las. É meu dever – Jensen engoliu em seco e completou baixinho – Eu não quero que vocês tenham vergonha de mim. Eu tenho medo que vocês possam me odiar por tudo isso._

_\- Ei, você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Hein? – Vivian o abraçou de novo e disse no seu ouvido – Eu vou com você. Nós vamos. E tenha sempre isso em mente: eu te amo e superei muita coisa. Não vai ser uma babaca com dor de cotovelo e que não teve a chave da sua casa que vai me derrubar._

_Jensen a abraçou de volta, respirou o cheiro do cabelo dela e sussurrou._

_\- Tudo bem. Eu entendo e, acima de tudo, eu te amo. – e depois de um tempo, ele completou – E me lembre de nunca atravessar o seu caminho, Vivian Veiga. Você pode ser assustadora!_

_Ela riu abertamente e eles resolveram tomar banho e ficar prontos para quando Briana chegasse. Eles teriam muito que conversar com a menina._

 

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

Jensen abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz da comissária dizendo que os passageiros da primeira classe sairiam por um portão exclusivo. Jensen se remexeu na poltrona, colocou os óculos escuros, levantou-se e foi rumo à porta de saída para os passageiros da primeira classe. Durante todo o trajeto até o portão de desembarque, preparou-se internamente para o que estava por vir.

O saguão do aeroporto certamente estaria cheio de paparazzi, cheio de gente e, no minuto em que ele fosse reconhecido, as coisas poderiam ficar descontroladas. Teoricamente ninguém sabia que ele estaria chegando hoje, mas em Los Angeles nada fica em segredo por muito tempo. No aeroporto sempre tem gente de plantão pronta para ter seus quinze minutos de fama e Jensen era mais que um bom produto para isso. Exatamente por isso aguardou um pouco mais dentro da sala de bagagens, para dar tempo a Josh para chegar e pegá-lo. Jensen conseguira trazer apenas uma mala e seu violão. Suas outras coisas viriam com Vivian e Briana. E pensar nelas novamente trouxe outra onda de saudade.

Jensen e Vivian decidiram que ele viria na frente. Elas não voltariam com ele. Ele foi irredutível quanto a isso. Jensen não iria expor Briana tanto assim. Ele sabia que a volta dele para o julgamento seria assunto para os jornais durante um bom tempo e nem Vivian e nem Briana precisavam passar por isso. Sem contar que elas seriam bombardeadas e arrastadas junto com todo o sensacionalismo que a imprensa sabia fazer tão bem. Que ele mesmo fosse o bode expiatório para as revistas sensacionalistas, ele até aceitaria, já estava acostumado. Mas Vivian e sua filha? De jeito nenhum! Vivian só concordou depois que ele prometeu que elas estariam dentro de um avião alguns dias depois e que ele não iria permitir que mentiras e inverdades o afetassem. Jensen se despediu da mulher que ele amava e de sua filha, prometendo a elas que eles estariam juntos em breve. Novamente as lembranças chegaram até ele.

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

 

_Jensen ouviu o grito de alegria e nem teve tempo de reagir quando sentiu alguém invadir abruptamente seu espaço e de Vivian no sofá. Ele abriu um sorriso quando braços pequeninos e macios o envolveram pelo pescoço e lábios suaves roçaram sua bochecha. Briana disse, animada:_

_\- Oi Daddy! Eu estou aqui! Eu voltei. Oi Mamãe. – ela deu um beijo rápido na mãe e continuou a tagarelar – Nós vimos um filme muito legal. Tio Ju e Tio Nick compraram pra mim o combo de pipoca gigante com refrigerante gigante e que tinha três tipos de chocolate. Eu comi tudo e nem dei um pouquinho pra eles. E Tio Nick derrubou toda a pipoca dele no chão depois que uma mulher desastrada trombou com ele na escada. E então depois do filme eu convenci os dois a me levarem no parque por meia hora, claro que não ficamos só meia hora e só então depois fomos comer pizza. E mamãe, eu experimentei outro sabor de pizza, como você me pediu, mas eu não gostei, então Tio Ju pediu outra, a minha favorita, e então eu comi quase a metade da pizza. Tio Nick ficou resmungando, dizendo que ele estava me estragando, mas você sabe o que Tio Ju fez? Deu um beijo nele, bem na boca e então Tio Nick não falou mais nada. Eu queria..._

_\- Bri! Bri! – Vivian disse, rindo – Menos, filha! Fale devagar! E não misture palavras em Inglês e Português. Seu pai pode não entender, querida._

_\- Oh, desculpe, Daddy! – ela abriu um lindo sorriso para Jensen e ele sorriu de volta – mas é que eu fico empolgada e adoro passear com Tio Julian e Tio Nick, então eu disparo a falar. Me desculpe._

_\- Não tem problema, meu amor. Eu entendo. E um dia você me ensina um pouco de Português. Combinado?_

_\- Combinado! – Briana sorriu e continuou – Então aqui vai a primeira lição: “Papai” é o mesmo que Daddy. Então quando eu disser “papai” você sabe que é você, ok? E não alguém estranho. Entendeu? Repete comigo._

_Jensen começou a repetir com Briana a palavra “papai”, até que tivesse diminuído o sotaque, o que fez Briana abrir um sorriso enorme._

_Vivian ficou sorrindo diante da cena, até que se lembrou que Julian e Nick estavam na sala. Ela olhou para seu irmão e viu a cara de poucos amigos com que ele olhava a cena entre Briana e Jensen. Vivian suspirou e olhou para Nick, que respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas e disse, calmamente, rezando para que Julian não tivesse uma explosão raivosa._

_\- Como foi tudo, Ju? Ela se comportou? Você não comprou meio saco de pirulito e todo tipo de porcaria para ela dessa vez, não é? – Vivian tentou amenizar o clima, mas Julian respondeu num tom seco:-_

_Ela sempre se comporta. Você sabe que Bri é uma ótima menina. Não é qualquer uma que não recebe educação em casa. E no que me diz respeito, eu posso mimá-la como eu bem entender. Eu a crio desde que ela nasceu – Julian lançou um olhar irritado em direção a Jensen, sacudiu a cabeça e disse, suspirando – Estou indo pro meu quarto._

_Julian saiu sem olhar para trás, deixando Vivian respirando pesadamente e Nick tentando se desculpar._

_\- Viv, tenha um pouco de paciência, tá? Ele só está confuso. Tudo vai melhorar – e voltando-se para Jensen, sorriu e disse – Olá Jensen, tudo bem?_

_\- Olá Nick. Tudo bem, sim. Obrigado._

_\- Bem, agora vou deixar vocês sozinhos e vou ajudar meu namorado a arrumar nossas malas. Vamos seguir viagem dentro de dois dias e Julian é um desastre nessas coisas. Não sei como ele sobrevive no mar – e dizendo isso, acenou para Bri e foi para o quarto deles._

_\- Viv, está tudo bem. Tudo bem mesmo. – Jensen sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-la de leve nos lábios, dizendo baixinho em seu ouvido – Dessa vez ele não gritou, nem eu tive que revidar. Tá tudo bem._

_Vivian franziu o cenho e depois sorriu. Ela não queria deixar Briana preocupada. Vivian olhou para sua filha e disse:_

_\- Quer dizer que o passeio foi bom? Fico feliz! Bri, você me ajuda com uma coisa? – Vivian deu um beijo no rosto da filha, que estava confortavelmente instalada no colo de Jensen – Seu pai e eu estamos com fome, então o que você me diz de me ajudar a fazer uns sanduíches pra gente comer? Assim você nos conta tudo. O que acha?_

_\- Adorei a ideia! Nana até fez outro bolo de chocolate e eu sei que meu pai ama chocolate, né? E eu aproveito e como um pouco com ele? Posso?_

_\- Claro que você pode! Eu adoro companhia pra comer bolo de chocolate e já que sua mãe não me acompanha, você é simplesmente a companhia perfeita pra isso!- Jensen foi dizendo e caminhando em direção à cozinha, com Briana no colo – Então, minha pequenina, vamos lanchar! Vamos ver se sua mãe consegue fazer algo decente pra nós!_

_Eles continuaram provocando as inabilidades culinárias de Vivian até que se sentaram para comer e conversaram bobagens sobre coisas que Briana fez ao longo do ano na escola. Jensen prestava atenção em tudo, querendo ser parte da vida de sua filha. Voltaram para sala depois, sentaram-se no sofá e, num determinado momento, Vivian olhou para Briana e disse calmamente:_

_\- Bri, a gente precisa conversar, filha. – Vivian olhou para Jensen, que apertou os lábios e olhou para Briana – Seu pai e eu temos algo importante a falar com você._   
_Briana imediatamente pulou no colo de Jensen, se agarrou no pescoço dele e disse, com a voz triste:_

_\- Ah não, mamãe! Não me diga que vamos embora, que terei que voltar pra casa justo agora! – Briana olhou para Jensen e disse, quase chorando – ou...Você vai embora? Vai me deixar aqui?_

_Jensen sentiu seu peito se apertar, abraçou sua filha , beijou os cabelos dela e disse baixinho:_

_\- Eu nunca mais vou te deixar! Nunca, princesa! – Ele afastou Briana e olhou dentro dos profundos olhos verdes dela – Mas escute o que sua mãe e eu temos a dizer a você, ok? Mas saiba de uma coisa: eu te amo e nunca, nunca vou te abandonar! Nunca, ok?_

_Briana acenou, recostou-se no peito de Jensen e olhou para sua mãe, silenciosamente esperando Vivian começar. Vivian segurou a mão de sua filha enquanto Jensen apertava sua outra mão e começou:_

_\- Bri, quando seu pai chegou aqui, ele veio por um motivo. Ele tinha sofrido um acidente nos Estados Unidos e veio pra se recuperar._

_Briana se afastou abruptamente do peito de Jensen e olhou assustada para ele:_

_\- Você está ferido, Daddy? Você está doente? É por isso que você foi pro hospital aquele dia? Você tem que voltar pro hospital?_

_\- Bri, Bri! Ei, ei... Não, não é nada disso, ok? – Jensen tocou os cabelos dela e sorriu – Eu não estou doente e nem ferido. Mas o acidente foi sério e eu fiquei, sim, muito machucado. Mas agora eu estou bem. Prometo a você, ok?_

_\- Ok. Eu acredito em você – Briana disse, depois de um tempo, voltou a se recostar em Jensen e disse a Vivian – Pode continuar, mamãe._

_\- Certo. Nos Estados Unidos, seu pai está enfrentando uns problemas. Problemas sérios. Algumas pessoas inventaram umas mentiras sobre ele e ele agora tem que provar na justiça que ele não fez nada disso. – Vivian viu Jensen fechar os olhos e abraçar Briana mais forte – Você sabe que seu pai é uma pessoa famosa certo, Bri?_

_Briana concordou com a cabeça silenciosamente e abraçou Jensen mais apertado._

_\- Então. Os jornais vão tirar foto, inventar mentiras, falar coisas absurdas. Você não tem que acreditar em nada disso. Você só tem que acreditar no que eu ou seu pai te contarmos, ok? – Diante da nova concordância de Briana, Vivian prosseguiu – E esses problemas que ele está enfrentando vão começar a ser resolvidos. Mas para isso, seu pai tem que voltar pros Estados Unidos. O advogado de seu pai ligou e pediu pra ele voltar._

_\- Ah, não! Não! Não! – Briana se agarrou a Jensen e começou a chorar – Por favor! Não! Ele não pode ir agora! Eu só soube que ele é meu pai há poucos dias! E se ele não voltar mais? E se ele ficar lá pra sempre e se esquecer de mim? De nós? – Briana olhou para Jensen e continuou – Não vá, Daddy! Fica aqui, fica comigo e com mamãe! Você pode fazer filmes aqui também!_

_Jensen sentiu seu peito apertar, um nó se formou na garganta e ele sentiu vontade de gritar, mas respirou profundamente e disse, tentando tranquilizar Briana:_

_\- Lembra do que eu te falei? Que eu não vou te abandonar nunca? Ainda continua valendo. Ouça o que sua mãe tem pra dizer. Por favor?_

_Vivian olhou para Jensen e em seguida para Briana e continuou._

_\- Ele tem que voltar pra lá depois de amanhã. Mas ele não vai ficar lá sozinho, meu amor – Vivian viu Briana arregalar os olhos e falou sorrindo – Nós vamos com ele._

_Diante do grito de alegria de Briana e do salto que ela deu para o chão, Vivian tentou puxá-la de volta e disse, completando:_

_\- Mas não no mesmo avião e nem no mesmo dia. Ele vai antes e nós vamos uns dias depois._

_Briana fez uma carranca e disse:_

_\- Por quê? Por que eu não posso ir no mesmo avião com ele?_

_\- Porque é melhor pra você, filha. Pra você e pra sua mãe – Jensen disse, de forma suave, mas firme – Eu não quero que os jornais saibam sobre vocês por enquanto. Não porque eu não tenha orgulho de você, mas porque as pessoas podem ser cruéis às vezes, Bri. Eu não quero que vocês saiam em fotos. Eu não quero que você seja mostrada sem que eu ou sua mãe concordemos com isso. Eu não quero que inventem todo tipo de histórias sobre vocês e com isso os jornais possam ficar mais ricos. – Jensen continuou dizendo, sério – Eu quero que você e sua mãe fiquem longe de tudo isso, porque esse é um lado não muito legal de ter um pai famoso, princesa. As pessoas podem falar coisas absurdas e, nesse momento da minha vida, eu não quero que você e sua mãe sejam expostas dessa forma. Eu quero mostrar ao mundo que eu tenho uma filha linda, um filho que não está mais conosco, mas que é muito amado e uma mulher que eu amo e vou passar o resto da vida com ela. Mas não agora, Bri. Não agora que as coisas estão confusas. Você me entende, minha princesa? Você não fica brava comigo?_

_\- “Papai”, claro que eu não fico brava! Eu prometo me comportar e não vou contar a ninguém sobre isso, eu juro. – Briana sorriu e perguntou, franzindo a testa – Mas você jura que não vai se esquecer de nós? Mesmo que essas pessoas falem mentiras? Mesmo que tio Julian fique bravo? Porque eu sei que ele não gosta muito de você. E eu prometo que ele vai gostar. Tio Ju só é boboca às vezes, mas ele é muuuito legal!_

_Jensen sorriu, deu um beijo na testa da filha e falou suavemente:_

_\- Eu jamais vou me esquecer de você, pequenina! Jamais! Não quero que você sequer pense nisso!! Isso nunca vai acontecer!! Você é parte de mim agora!! E sobre seu tio, não se preocupe quanto a isso, ok? Nem ele e nem eu vamos magoar você, certo? – Jensen sorriu e deu uma piscadela para Briana, sussurrando – Você sabia que você tem mais dois tios nos Estados Unidos? E um vovô e uma vovó? E primos?_

_Briana sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça em negação. Vivian sorriu, sentindo Jensen puxá-la para mais perto dele, ao mesmo tempo em que ele falava para Briana sobre os Ackles e tudo que ela podia esperar deles, quando eles se encontrassem._

 

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

\- Ok, Josh, estou indo. Fique com a porta aberta. - Jensen desligou o celular, agarrou a alça da mala, colocou seu violão no ombro, respirou fundo, ajeitou os óculos escuros e saiu para o saguão do aeroporto.

Assim como esperava, nada em Los Angeles fica muito tempo em segredo. Não levou dois minutos e alguém o reconheceu. As máquinas fotográficas entraram em ação e obviamente a movimentação chamou a atenção das demais pessoas no aeroporto. Jensen sempre soube lidar com a multidão de fãs. Isso, na maioria das vezes, não o incomodava, mas ele nunca aprendera a lidar com a multidão de paparazzi, com as dezenas de máquinas o perseguindo e com os microfones e gravadores enfiados embaixo do seu nariz.

Jensen manteve sua respiração sob controle, os olhos debaixo dos óculos escuros mapeando o saguão do aeroporto em busca de Josh, e se manteve em movimento, avançando apesar da pequena multidão que se aglomerava. Tinha que tentar ignorar as perguntas, usando todo seu auto-controle. Perguntas que soavam absurdas.

 

_\- Onde você estava se escondendo, Jensen?_

_\- Por que você fugiu? Por que você não entrou em acordo com Mary Smith?_

_\- Você está com medo de ir pra cadeia? É verdade que Mary não foi a primeira mulher que você espancou?_

_\- O que você tem a dizer sobre outras mulheres que estão dizendo que você as espancava quando estava drogado? E o que você pode dizer sobre os quatro abortos que algumas de suas ex-namoradas afirmam que você as obrigou a fazer?_

_\- Por que a polícia está esperando você na porta da sua casa?_

_\- É verdade que você comprou uma ilha particular e vai se mudar pra lá depois do julgamento?_

_\- É verdade que você demitiu sua agente de vários anos, Angela Sorkine? E que ela também está te processando?_

_\- É verdade que seus contratos foram todos cancelados e que você não tem mais nenhum trabalho previsto?_

_\- Fontes confiáveis nos informaram que você gastou milhões para que os laudos toxicológicos fossem favoráveis a você, afinal você tem uma cunhada médica e ela poderia ter indicado as fontes subornáveis, bem como pode ter falsificado seus exames. Sem contar que seu irmão é um advogado influente e que pode usar contatos que o favoreceriam. E também..._

 

Ao ouvir a menção sobre Nathalie e Josh, seu sangue ferveu e ele estava prestes a revidar quando alguém agarrou seu braço e começou a puxá-lo em direção à saída do aeroporto. Jensen viu que era Josh e que seu irmão tinha solicitado à equipe de segurança do aeroporto que os ajudasse a chegar no carro.

\- Não responda nada, Jensen. Não diga uma palavra – Josh disse, num tom de voz baixo e continuou levando Jensen em direção ao carro, enquanto a segurança do aeroporto tentava conter os jornalistas e curiosos – Apenas continue andando até o carro.

Quando finalmente alcançaram o interior do veículo, Jensen soltou a respiração, tirou os óculos e olhou para o irmão. Josh imediatamente o abraçou – o que Jensen de bom grado retribuiu – e ouviu Josh dizer, suavemente:

\- Eu senti sua falta, moleque – Josh finalmente se afastou e sorriu, completando – Bem-vindo de volta. Tudo continua a mesma porcaria, mas você faz falta.

\- Eu também senti sua falta, mano, – Jensen retribuiu o sorriso – mas não senti nem um pouco a falta dessa merda toda. Como estão papai e mamãe? E Kenzie? Nath e meus sobrinhos?

\- Estão todos bem, ansiosos pra ver você. Todos nós estamos na sua casa, exceto Nath, que chega amanhã. Jared e Sarah também estão lá – Josh se recostou no banco e olhou divertido para Jensen - Mamãe queria vir junto. Foi um parto convencê-la a ficar esperando você. Ela acha que você pegou alguma doença tropical ou algo do tipo. Sem contar que ela está convencida que você não cuidou de si mesmo e que provavelmente ela vai ter que te arrastar de volta pra Dallas e te amarrar ao pé da cama.

\- Isso se ela não tiver que me visitar na cadeia – Jensen não pôde controlar sua boca e olhou direto para Josh, que fazia uma carranca – Desculpe, Josh, mas é uma possibilidade real. Não posso me esconder dela. Não posso fingir que essa nuvem negra não paira sobre mim o tempo todo e que eu não sou um bom prato para os leões comerem vivo. Não posso fingir que minha vida é normal e que eu posso ser um cidadão comum com um pequeno problema, que vai acabar bem no final do dia ou esquecido em poucas horas.

\- Não pode, Jensen. Você está certo. Mas você ao menos poderia me dar algum crédito, certo? Poderia ao menos pensar positivo e ver que todos nós estamos felizes por tê-lo em casa novamente. Que nós sentimos sua falta e que não damos uma merda pra essa sua fama e essa sua vida de fachada. – Josh agora estava muito irritado e falava duramente com Jensen – Você poderia ao menos reconhecer que eu tenho trabalhado como um escravo para que você não vá para a cadeia e que você confia um pouco em meu trabalho. Ao menos você poderia fingir – já que é isso que conta pra você – que confia em todos nós. E nesse ponto, você não precisa pensar que é fingimento, porque nós nunca pensamos menos de você ou acreditamos que esse babaca que vende tanto jornal é o Jensen que todos nós conhecemos e amamos!

Jensen olhou para o irmão, que estava claramente chateado e se arrependeu do que disse. Ele não tinha o direito de menosprezar o apoio, o carinho, o suporte que sua família deu e sempre tinha dado a ele, durante toda sua vida. Jensen precisava ser mais confiante, menos pessimista e menos cínico sobre sua vida. Por sua família e principalmente por Vivian e seus filhos. Pensar neles trouxe uma nova onda de saudade e ele se lembrou de que precisaria contar para sua família sobre Vivian, Briana e Lucca. Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto e disse com a voz baixa, mas suave e arrependida:

\- Ok Josh, me desculpe, você está certo. Eu não queria te ofender, ok? – ao aceno de cabeça de Josh, Jensen sorriu e continuou tentando aliviar o clima – E eu tenho uma enorme surpresa para contar a vocês. Na verdade, uma ótima surpresa. Eu estou muito feliz e acho que vocês também ficarão. Mamãe pode talvez surtar um pouquinho, mas ela vai ficar radiante, eu tenho certeza.

\- Oh, Deus! O que é? – Josh perguntou, agora curioso e levemente preocupado – A última vez que você disse que tinha uma surpresa para nós, você nos disse que tinha decidido virar fazendeiro na África e mamãe teve que usar todo seu estoque de pragas e ameaças pra que você mudasse de ideia. Você não está indo pra África, né? Ou virando um monge enclausurado que usa cinto de castidade e nem pode bater uma punheta.

Jensen começou a rir abertamente diante das colocações do seu irmão e percebeu o quanto havia sentido falta dessas pequenas coisas e conversas tolas entre eles. Josh sempre foi um cara com um senso de humor único, a quem muitos tomavam como sisudo e sério, uma vez que ele era um advogado implacável nos tribunais. Jensen olhou para o irmão rindo descontroladamente e afirmou:

\- Não, eu juro que não passa nem perto. Eu juro que não passa pela minha cabeça sair correndo de tudo. Não depois do que encontrei.

Diante do olhar confuso e interrogativo de Josh, Jensen mudou de assunto e eles falaram sobre várias coisas, exceto o processo e aquilo que Jensen queria dizer à família. Isso ele faria quando ele chegasse à sua casa e estivesse completamente descansado.

Assim que Josh se aproximou da casa de Jensen, a entrada estava tomada por todo tipo de pessoas. Fãs, fotógrafos, manifestantes (embora ele não entendesse a razão), curiosos. Jensen fechou os olhos e suspirou. Resolveu mantê-los fechados e esperar que Josh lidasse com as coisas. Sua casa em Los Angeles não era uma mansão suntuosa, não tinha seguranças na porta, era uma casa grande, com um belo jardim que tinha que ser atravessado para se chegar à frente da casa, havia ainda uma piscina que dava pra outro belo jardim nos fundos da casa. Sua casa contava com um bom sistema de segurança e Josh saberia lidar com isso tão bem quanto Jensen. Não se importava nem um pouco se ele estivesse fugindo das coisas, naquele momento ele não tinha energia nenhuma para lidar com o que quer que fosse.

Assim que o carro parou, ele abriu novamente os olhos e viu que estava na garagem da sua casa. Respirou aliviado e desceu do carro. Antes mesmo que pudesse pegar suas coisas no porta-malas, sentiu que duas mãos o agarravam e giravam. Ele sentiu apenas o aperto dos braços de sua mãe em torno de sua cintura e o rosto dela pressionado contra seu peito. Jensen devolveu o abraço, respirou fundo aquele perfume que lhe lembrava “lar, aconchego e amor”. Beijou os cabelos de sua mãe e disse um tempo depois:

\- Eu também estava com saudades, mamãe.

Donna ainda permanecia abraçada a Jensen e só um tempo depois se afastou um pouco. Com uma mão tocou o rosto de seu filho e disse com lágrimas descendo pela face:

\- Seja bem-vindo de volta, meu amor. – Ela limpou o rosto e começou a escrutiná-lo de cima a baixo, tocando e falando ao mesmo tempo – Você está bem? Não está com dores? Alimentou-se direito? Dormiu o suficiente? Tem certeza que não está sentindo nada estranho? Não foi picado por nenhum bicho estranho ou comeu algo que lhe fizesse mal? Algo que você não poderia comer? Você tomou seus remédios corretamente? Você...

\- Mom! Mom! Por favor! – Jensen a interrompeu, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas e forçando-a a olhar para ele – Eu juro que estou bem, ok? Prometo que estou inteiro e melhor do que quando saí. Eu estou bem. Apenas cansado, com sono e com fome, muita fome.

Donna ainda o olhava com uma carranca, mas ante o sorriso do filho e seu rosto bronzeado, ela sorriu também e disse:

\- Então entre. Vamos lá. Eu fiz aqueles hambúrgueres bem gordurosos recheados de bacon que você tanto ama, torta de pêssego e café. Tudo para meu filho amado e tantas vezes coloca meu coração na mão. – Donna o puxava pela mão e o arrastava para dentro de casa, como se Jensen tivesse cinco anos – E você vai comer e eu vou te colocar pra dormir. As demais coisas podem esperar.

\- Oi pra você também, mamãe. – Josh dizia, com um pouco de ciúmes – Nada como ter o filho caçula sob as asas, não é, Senhora Ackles?

\- Joshua Ackles, não venha com tolices! Você não tem mais cinco anos pra ter ciúme do seu irmão!

\- Mas eu tenho motivos pra ter inveja dele! Você nunca me espera em casa com o que eu mais adoro comer.

\- Talvez porque você mora a quatro casas da minha e nunca consegue ficar longe de lá?

Jensen seguiu sua mãe para dentro de casa sorrindo e abraçado a ela, enquanto dizia zoando com o irmão:

\- Toma essa, irmão! Nada como ter certos privilégios! Ela me ama muito mais!

\- Eu nunca duvidei disso! Eu devia ter sido cantor! Se eu fosse famoso, mamãe me trataria com mais respeito, aposto!

\- Joshua Ackles! – Donna ralhou.

\- Ok, ok. Bico fechado. Deixe o espetáculo pro irmão metido a galã!

E eles seguiram rumo à cozinha, onde Jensen foi recebido com um abraço apertado por seu pai, por Jared, por uma Sarah muito grávida e inchada, por Mackenzie, que se atirou nele e enganchou suas pernas na cintura dele, dizendo ao seu ouvido que estava com muitas saudades. Em seguida, Jensen sentiu alguém lhe abraçar nas pernas quase o desequilibrando totalmente e soltou Mackenzie para perceber que era seu sobrinho Jordan.

\- Ei, rapazinho! Vem aqui, me dá um abraço decente, moleque! – Jensen se abaixou e pegou seu sobrinho no colo, abraçando-o forte. O cheiro de criança o fez se lembrar de Briana e seu coração sentiu uma pontada de saudade. – Quantas bolas você consegue rebater agora, Jord? Quantos gols você marcou? Hein?

\- Eu senti saudades, Tio Sensen! – Jordan sempre o chamou assim, desde que aprendeu a falar e Jensen sorriu ante o apelido. Adorava isso e não queria que ele parasse nunca de chamá-lo assim – E eu estou muito melhor rebatendo agora, Tio. Não estou, vovô?

\- Sim, você está, garoto. Com certeza melhor que seu pai!

\- Ei! – Josh reclamou.

Todos começaram a rir e Donna ameaçou tirar Jordan dos braços de Jensen, o que Jensen não permitiu. Donna disse então, com as mãos nos quadris:

\- Você não deveria estar fazendo nenhum esforço físico, Jensen! Você pode ter uma recaída e então nós teríamos que...

\- Mãe! – Jensen advertiu Donna, que calou-se imediatamente – Eu estou bem, já disse. E Jordan nunca é esforço. Certo, moleque?

\- Certo, Tio Sensen!

Todos se sentaram em volta do balcão da cozinha, enquanto Donna terminava de preparar e refeição. Jensen ainda mantinha Jordan no colo, seu pai ajudava sua mãe, Jared ajeitava Sarah o mais confortável possível e a conversa entre eles fluía agradavelmente. Foi assim durante e após a refeição. Todos dizendo algo, contando algo novo e mesmo estando em sua casa, com quem mais amava, alguém estava faltando. Jensen queria mais que tudo que Vivian e Briana estivessem ali com ele, partilhando aquele momento familiar e íntimo.

Quando ele bocejou, Donna mandou que todos procurassem o que fazer, porque Jensen precisava de umas horas de sono e de descanso. Ele sorriu agradecido para sua mãe e se levantou do banquinho, para ir em direção ao quarto. Ele parou no meio do caminho e disse a todos:

\- Eu tenho algo a compartilhar com vocês mais tarde. Com todos vocês. Algo muito importante sobre mim. Gostaria que estivessem aqui quando eu acordar. Mamãe, por favor, se eu não acordar até a hora do jantar, você poderia me chamar? – Jensen olhou para Jared e Sarah e disse sorrindo – Você também, Sasquatch. Gostaria que você e Sarah estivessem presentes. Claro que se não for muito cansativo pra Sarah e o bebê.

\- Não será, Jensen. Estaremos aqui – Sarah disse sorrindo, acariciando sua barriga de oito meses – Vá descansar, que eu farei o mesmo. Acho que ainda tenho um quarto aqui, não é?

\- Sempre, Sarah... Sempre – e dizendo isso, Jensen foi em direção a seu quarto para ter o merecido descanso que seu corpo pedia.

Acordou com mãos pequenas o tocando. Por um momento, sorriu e sentiu um calor invadir seu coração. Ainda meio dormindo, ele não abriu os olhos, mas sorriu e disse gemendo:

\- Bri, me dá um tempo. Quero dormir um pouco mais.

\- Tio Sensen, sou eu, não Bri. – Jordan olhou para o tio que dormia, com seus enormes olhos azuis arregalados – Quem é Bri?

Jensen abriu rapidamente os olhos, levantou a cabeça na mesma velocidade e sentiu uma tontura. Deitou a cabeça novamente e fechou os olhos, esperando que a sensação passasse. Abriu os olhos devagar dessa vez e olhou seu sobrinho, sentado ao lado dele na cama e o garotinho tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto sardento como o seu. Sorriu para ele e disse baixinho:

\- Bri é sua prima, rapazinho. Mas é segredo, ok? Posso confiar em você? Eu vou contar a todos mais tarde, certo? Mas agora eu preciso que você guarde segredo, tá?– Diante do aceno de cabeça de Jordan, Jensen levantou-se lentamente não tendo mais nenhuma sensação desagradável e por fim bagunçou o cabelo do menino – Agora vou tomar um banho. Onde estão todos, Jord?

\- Lá embaixo, na cozinha. Vovó está terminando o jantar. Ela disse que fez bifes, purê de batatas, salada, molho de mostarda, que eu odeio, torta de chocolate e batata frita pra mim! – Jordan disse animado, enquanto seguia Jensen até o banheiro.

\- Nada como a comida da vovó, hein? – E então Jensen tomou banho, enquanto seu sobrinho tagarelava com ele e Jensen pensava em como seria a relação de Briana e Jordan.

Jensen vestiu velhas calças de moletom, um agasalho surrado, apenas meias para esquentar os pés e desceu as escadas até a cozinha, com Jordan pendurado em seus ombros e recebeu de sua mãe um olhar severo. Jensen se aproximou dela com o menino ainda nos ombros e a beijou na bochecha, articulando um “Relaxa” silencioso. Ele se abaixou, meio que inclinando e Jordan deu outro beijo na avó, arrancando dela um sorriso resignado. Ele retirou Jordan dos ombros e sentou-se próximo a Mackenzie, que imediatamente o abraçou pela cintura, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele. Jensen beijou os cabelos suaves da irmã e recebeu um leve aperto na cintura. Jensen se sentia muito mais relaxado e confiante que sua revelação deixaria todos felizes. A porta dos fundos se abriu e seu pai entrou, limpando as mãos sujas numa estopa mais suja ainda.

\- Alan, vá se lavar imediatamente. A comida será servida e você não ouse se sentar à mesa nessa imundície – Donna falou, sem sequer olhar de volta para o marido.

\- Eu já estou indo, não precisa mandar. – Alan olhou para Jensen e disse ao filho – O Impala precisava de uns reparos. Agora está novinho em folha. Pode usar sem medo.

\- Obrigado, Dad. – Jensen sorriu para o pai, ao ver que ele tratava aquele carro com tanto carinho, quase tanto quanto Jensen. – Onde estão Josh e Jared? E Sarah?

\- Josh está no escritório. Jared e Sarah estão na sala de TV – Mackenzie respondeu, colocando Jordan na cadeira e dando uns papéis para ele desenhar.

Jensen então se levantou e foi em direção à sala, a fim de ficar um tempo com seus amigos, até o jantar ficar pronto. Ao chegar lá, Jensen se deparou com uma cena que o emocionou. Ficou recostado no batente, observando o casal. Jared tinha as pernas abertas, com Sarah aconchegada entre elas, e recostada nele, a cabeça descansando no peito de Jared, os pés elevados por almofadas, uma das mãos de Jared repousava na barriga saliente dela. A mão de Sarah repousava sobre a dele e a outra mão de Jared segurava o controle remoto da TV. Eles estavam sorrindo e nesse momento Sarah olhou para Jared e eles sorriram e moveram as mãos sobre a barriga de Sarah e em seguida trocaram um beijo suave.

Jensen sentiu uma torção no intestino. Não estava com inveja do seu amigo, não era nada disso. Ele apenas sentiu um pesar imenso em seu peito por não ter podido compartilhar essas pequenas coisas com Vivian durante a gravidez de Briana e Lucca.

Por não ter podido sentir seus filhos mexerem dentro da barriga de Vivian, por não ter podido ficar assim, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro, esperando os filhos deles chegarem. Jensen mais uma vez desejou que Angela morresse lenta e dolorosamente, que ela sofresse cada dor que existe no mundo. Sacudindo a cabeça, entrou na sala e quando Jared o viu, abriu um enorme sorriso e disse:

\- Lar, doce lar, não é mesmo, cowboy?

\- Nem me fale, Jare! É ótimo voltar pra casa, mas não nessas circunstâncias – Jensen se sentou no outro lado do sofá, retirou as almofadas e colocou os pés de Sarah no colo – Tudo bem eu estar fazendo isso, Sarah?

\- Oh Deus, Jensen! Dê umas aulas pro seu amigo aqui! – Sarah relaxou ainda mais contra o peito de Jared quando sentiu as mãos de Jensen massagear seus pés inchados e doloridos – E não tem problema nenhum você me ajudar com essas coisas desagradáveis que esse Pequeno Gigante dentro de mim está provocando.

Sarah falou isso de um jeito carinhoso, acariciando os lados de sua barriga, enquanto recebia um beijo do marido no topo da cabeça. Jared acompanhou Sarah nas carícias à barriga e eles finalmente sentiram o bebê chutar.

\- Vem, Jen, me dê sua mão aqui! – Sarah disse, agarrando a mão que Jensen estendeu a ela e colocando sobre a barriga. – Viu? Isso é seu afilhado ou afilhada dizendo ‘oi’.

\- Oi, bebezinho – Jensen disse, emocionado e suave – Assim como seu papai e sua mamãe aqui, eu estou louco pra te conhecer. Você é uma criança de sorte, sabia?

E com isso, Jensen recebeu outro chute forte e sorriu. Ele ficou um tempo mais com a mão sobre a barriga de Sarah e então relutantemente se afastou, voltando a massagear os pés de sua amiga. Jared apenas o olhava e em seguida disse, baixinho:

\- Não fique assim, cowboy. Um dia você vai poder fazer isso com Vivian. Você vai ver. Eu tenho certeza que isso não vai demorar – Jared sorriu suavemente, não gostando de ver a tristeza nos olhos de Jensen e mudando de assunto – E então? Grandes revelações hoje, hein? Como estão suas meninas? Eu quero muito conhecê-las.

\- Elas estão ótimas. E sim hoje eu conto pro pessoal aqui de casa. – Jensen olhou para Sarah, que visivelmente não entendia nada – E você vai ficar sabendo também. Não se preocupe. Jared poderia ter contado a você!

\- Não, não poderia, Jensen. Esse é um assunto seu e Jay nunca falaria disso comigo, você sabe disso. – Sarah olhou para o marido e sorriu – Mas agora, eu quero saber sobre essas “meninas”. Fiquei mesmo curiosa!

Eles riram e conversaram um pouco mais, até que ouviram Donna chamá-los para jantar. Jensen e Jared ajudaram Sarah a se levantar do sofá e foram todos em direção à cozinha. Na verdade, Jensen não se lembrava nunca de ter comido na sala de jantar de sua casa. As coisas sempre aconteceram na cozinha e ele estava muito satisfeito com isso. Assim que a refeição terminou e Donna e Mack estavam trazendo o café, Jensen olhou para todos, respirou fundo e disse:

\- Eu tenho algo a falar com vocês. Com todos vocês. É uma pena Nath não estar aqui, mas Josh depois conta as novidades pra ela, ok? – diante do aceno de Josh, Jensen limpou a garganta e continuou – O que vou falar aqui mudou minha vida em todos os sentidos e com certeza mudará a de vocês. O que estou prestes a revelar, eu só soube há pouco tempo e além das pessoas envolvidas, apenas Jared sabe. Não porque eu não confie em vocês, mas porque estávamos sempre juntos e ele meio que acompanhou a história mesmo naquela época.

Jensen fez uma pausa e notou as expressões preocupadas de todos. Viu seu pai se recostar na cadeira, franzindo o cenho e esperando. Viu Josh assumir a postura de advogado esperando outra batalha pela frente. Viu Mack apenas manter o olhar curioso, viu sua mãe morder os lábios e escurecer os olhos. Jordan olhava para ele como se Jensen estivesse prestes a ir embora de novo e Sarah apenas sorria levemente. Jared sorriu para ele e sacudiu a cabeça em apoio. Jensen respirou fundo e continuou:

\- Não precisam achar que eu fiz algo errado ou que estou prestes a morrer ou algo assim. Por favor, é algo pelo qual eu estou muito feliz e gostaria muito que vocês ficassem também. Vocês são minha família, são a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho, junto com o que ganhei depois dessa viagem. Eu não faria nada para magoar vocês. Nada. – respirando fundo mais uma vez, ele finalmente disse – Eu tenho dois filhos. Um menino e uma menina. Gêmeos. E vou me casar com a mãe deles.

Um silêncio repentino se instalou na cozinha. A respiração de cada um deles podia ser ouvida. Jensen olhou no rosto de cada um, tentando decifrar as emoções ali, e lutando contra o galope do seu coração. Foi seu pai quem quebrou o silêncio:

\- Filho, isso não é hora para brincadeiras. Isso não é assunto para brincar, Jensen. O que você está dizendo, rapaz? Você está tentando...

\- Eu estou tentando compartilhar minha felicidade com vocês, Dad! Estou tentando mostrar a vocês o quão feliz eu estou, o quão ansioso eu estou para mostrá-las a vocês – Jensen engoliu em seco e sentiu que lágrimas se formavam nos olhos – Estou tentando contar uma parte ao mesmo tempo linda e dolorosa da minha vida – ele sentiu a dor familiar ao pensar em Lucca e sua voz tremeu – Estou tentando dizer a vocês que a filha da puta da Angela roubou parte da minha vida e que por isso meu filho morreu. Eu quero dizer a vocês que existe uma mulher linda chamada Vivian, que me deu dois belos presentes. Dois filhos. Briana e Lucca, mas Lucca não está mais aqui conosco, Briana sim está e ela é linda e eu a amo como nunca imaginei ser possível. Eu quero dizer a todos vocês que elas agora farão parte dessa família e que eu nunca estive mais feliz na minha vida. Eu nunca pensei que um dia eu fosse poder ter o que você e a mamãe têm, Dad, o que Jared e Sarah têm, o que Josh e Nath têm! Eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse me sentir tão realizado, tão completo, tão importante para algo ou alguém. – Jensen chorava abertamente agora – Eu queria muito que elas estivessem aqui agora e vocês pudessem ver os lindos olhos que Briana tem, o sorriso deslumbrante dela; que vocês pudessem ver a doçura e a generosidade de Vivian, sua força e seu brilho. Mas elas estão no Brasil e foram a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos. Elas estão me dando tanto apoio, que eu tenho medo de acordar e ver que é tudo um sonho. Briana está me fazendo tanta falta, que eu penso que vou explodir de tanta saudade. Vivian é uma mulher incrível e eu sou o cara mais sortudo do planeta, porque ela permitiu que eu voltasse a fazer parte da vida dela, delas depois do que Angela fez. E eu não vejo a hora delas chegarem aqui e eu poder abraçá-las. Eu sinto muito se as coisas na minha vida nunca vêm de forma tranquila, mas eu estava ansioso para compartilhar isso. Estava – na verdade, estou – esperançoso que minha família, que eu amo e respeito, possa ver o quão especiais Vivian e Briana são para mim. E o quanto eu queria que Lucca estivesse aqui. Vocês não têm idéia do quanto!

Ele parou de falar e sentiu um súbito cansaço, um súbito medo que tudo aquilo que desejou quando Vivian conhecesse sua família estivesse desmoronando. Jensen descansou os cotovelos em cima da mesa, prendeu a cabeça entre os braços e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem. Ele sentiu alguém o abraçando e olhou pra cima. Era Mackenzie, que passou a mão pelo rosto dele e disse:

\- Pois eu quero que você saiba que estou louca para conhecer minha sobrinha. Finalmente, alguém que eu possa levar pra comprar perfumes e batons – Mack sorria em meio às lágrimas e Jensen a amou mais um pouco naquele momento. Ele passou os braços pela cintura dela e afundou o rosto em sua barriga, se sentindo acolhido e continuou soluçando – Não chore, Jen, você está em casa. Está em casa, com sua família. E eu sinto muito por Lucca, muito mesmo.

Jensen continuou abraçado a Mackenzie, enquanto ela acariciava os cabelos curtos do irmão. Ele sentiu mais pessoas se aproximando, o abraçando, falando com ele. Quando olhou em volta, apenas sua mãe não se aproximou dele. Todos sorriam agora e perguntavam sobre Briana, Vivian e Lucca e o sobre o ocorrido com Angela. Ele contou tudo, sem esconder nada. Ao final, sentiu um misto de alívio e pesar. Alívio porque finalmente sua família sabia de tudo e pesar porque sua mãe parecia não estar compartilhando a mesma alegria que ele. Quando Jensen terminou de contar tudo, Josh assoviou e disse, desafiadoramente:

\- É agora que eu depeno aquela desgraçada mal-amada! Ninguém mexe com meu irmão caçula e fica impune. E principalmente, ninguém fere um Ackles e não é ferido de volta.

Jensen ia concordar com o irmão, quando ouviu sua mãe dizer, em tom triste e magoado:

\- Isso seria algo um tanto difícil, Josh. Porque como você faria quando um Ackles machuca outro Ackles? Como você agiria quando um Ackles não entendeu ainda qual é o sentido dessa família? – Donna olhou magoada para Jensen e disse – Eu nunca esperei isso de você. Eu pensei que tinha te criado melhor que isso.

As palavras de Donna penetraram no coração de Jensen como uma faca e ele recuou. Viu incrédulo a mãe sair do recinto sem nem olhar pra ele. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- O quê... ? O que ela está dizendo? Como assim, eu machuquei alguém? O que... Qual?... – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça, confuso – Mamãe acha que eu não mereço ter uma família?

Jensen se sentou no sofá, cansado. Ouviu seu pai dizer:

\- Eu vou falar com Donna. – Alan tocou o ombro de Jensen e disse – Dê um tempo a ela. Ela só está surpresa.

\- Eu espero que sim, Dad. Mamãe é uma parte importante na minha vida, essencial até. E Briana está ansiosa pra ver como é ter uma avó, e eu disse a ela que mamãe adora todos os netos. Que é uma avó fantástica. Não queria passar de mentiroso pra minha filha. E o principal, eu não quero que minha filha não possa ter o carinho e o afeto da minha mãe.

\- Isso não irá acontecer, filho. Você sabe que sua mãe não é assim.

\- Eu sei. Eu confio nela e no coração de ouro que ela tem. E claro, confio em você para fazê-la ao menos dar uma chance. Ao menos me ouvir.

\- Eu vou lá, ok? – Alan sorriu e disse ao filho – Você é um homem especial, filho. E eu tenho muito orgulho de você. Parabéns. Eu quero finalmente poder dizer a todos meus amigos que eu tenho uma neta.

\- Obrigado, Dad. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo a seu pai, mas não pode deixar de se livrar da dorzinha incômoda pela reação da sua mãe.

**TBC......................**


	25. Chapter 25

\- Ok, cowboy, pode contar comigo. Eu estarei no aeroporto pra pegar suas meninas daqui a dois dias. Elas estarão seguras com o cara alto aqui. – Jared disse a Jensen, enquanto ajudava Sarah a entrar no carro. – E olha, Jensen, sua mãe está apenas preocupada. Não fique zangado com ela, ok? Ela vai refletir melhor. Donna sempre foi justa e uma excelente pessoa. Eu posso apostar que foi apenas uma reação de supermãe. E ela vai acabar caindo em si, você vai ver.

\- Eu sei Jare, eu sei. Mas eu realmente não entendo essa reação dela. Achei mesmo que ela ficaria radiante. Mas ao invés disso, ela me deu um banho de água fria.

\- Relaxa, Jen. Isso vai se resolver com um sorriso de Briana, eu aposto.

\- Sim, vai! – Jensen abriu um largo sorriso e continuou – Obrigado mesmo, Sasquatch, por pegá-las pra mim. Evidentemente, não seria sensato eu sair de casa e ir até o aeroporto buscar uma mulher e uma criança e também não quero que minha família faça isso. Eu quero e vou preservar Briana e Vivian desses abutres. E a única pessoa que eu confio pra fazer isso é você. Você não se importa, não é, Sarah? Posso roubar seu marido por umas horas, certo? – Jensen se inclinou na janela do carro para falar com Sarah.

\- Claro que não me importo Jensen! E pode deixar que eu desconto as noites que você vai ficar de babá. Você e Vivian. – Sarah disse, sorrindo.

\- Combinado, então! Será um prazer.

\- Ok, eu vou indo. A gente se fala mais tarde, está bem? Se cuida, cowboy.

\- Tchau, Jared. E mais uma vez obrigado.

Jensen ficou parado no meio do jardim, em frente à sua casa, olhando seus amigos irem embora. A noite estava fria em Los Angeles. Jensen enfiou as mãos dentro de seu blusão, respirou o ar frio da noite e se voltou para entrar em casa. Resolveu dar a volta na casa e ir se sentar próximo à piscina. O frio não o incomodava. Pelo contrário, o frio o estimulava. Isso sempre foi algo que muitos consideravam estranho nele. Ele tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para Vivian. Estaria começando a escurecer no lago e ele se lembrou dos raios de sol refletidos na água, da sombra de Briana correndo contra os raios de sol, junto com Dido. Uma saudade imensa invadiu seu peito. Ele ouviu o celular tocar quatro vezes, antes de ouvir a voz da pessoa que se tornou fundamental em sua vida.

\- Daddy! – Briana dizia radiante ao telefone e Jensen abriu um largo sorriso – Estou com muitas saudades de você. Quero te ver logo. Eu vim correndo na frente de mamãe quando ouvi o celular dela tocar. Eu sabia que era você, daddy!

\- Hey, minha princesa. Eu também estou louco de saudades de você! – Jensen fechou os olhos e visualizou o lindo rosto sorridente e os olhos verdes e brilhantes de sua filha – Não vejo a hora de você chegar aqui, não vejo a hora de te dar um abraço e um beijo na sua bochecha. Mas Bri, tenha cuidado ao correr, princesa. Não queremos outro gesso no braço, né? E não minta pra mim, porque eu sei que você estava correndo!

\- Nããão, daddy! Nem pensar. – Briana continuou falando, animada e rapidamente – eu tomei cuidado e você sabe que eu sou uma menina cuidadosa. Eu não quero outro gesso no meu braço, logo agora que vou viajar e conhecer meus avós, meus tios e meu priminho. Daddy, mamãe me disse que nós vamos pegar o avião depois de amanhã. E papai... Você sabe o que significa papai, não é?

\- Sim, eu sei, meu amor – Jensen continuava sorrindo, ouvindo sua menininha falar rápido do outro lado do telefone – E sim, vocês virão logo pra cá. Estou esperando você aqui com um monte de beijos e abraços. Espero que você goste da minha casa, que agora também é sua e de sua mãe, princesa.

\- Eu tenho certeza que vou gostar, porque é a sua casa. Você morou aí por muito tempo e eu quero saber coisas sobre meu daddy – Briana respirou e continuava – Então, quando eu chegar por aí, eu quero ver tudo. E papai? Posso te pedir uma coisa? Mamãe disse para eu ficar mais calma, mas eu estou mesmo animada e quero te pedir isso. Posso?

\- Claro que você pode, pequenina. Você pode me pedir o que quiser. Pode falar comigo o que quiser.

\- Legal! – Briana sorriu e Jensen sorriu do outro lado, imaginando o rosto dela – Quando eu chegar em Los Angeles, você me leva na Disneylândia? Eu já fui na Disney, mas em Orlando, nunca fui em Los Angeles, porque minha mãe e tio Julian nunca queriam ir a Los Angeles. Então agora que eu vou, você me leva lá?

Jensen tomou uma respiração profunda. Como dizer à sua filha que ele não poderia levá-la num simples passeio assim? Como explicar a Briana que muitas vezes eles não poderiam sair sem que um monte de gente os abordasse e quisesse tirar fotos? Como dizer a Briana que em muitos locais públicos ele não era só o pai dela? Como explicar a sua filha de oito anos que ele não era um pai comum? Que ele muitas vezes não poderia ir onde ela queria e que muitas vezes ela também seria alvo de fotos, pessoas estranhas e gente intrometida? Como dizer à sua animada filha: “Não, meu amor, eu não posso ainda te levar na Disneylândia? Quem sabe um dia?”. Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e falou com ela calmamente.

\- Bri... Eu... – Jensen respirou fundo e disse a ela – Lembra que eu e sua mãe dissemos que eu tenho uns problemas a resolver aqui em Los Angeles? – diante da resposta afirmativa da menina, Jensen continuou – Eu não vou prometer que te levo assim que você chegar, porque eu tenho que resolver esses problemas primeiro, mas eu prometo que você vai à Disneylândia em algum momento, ok?

\- Ok, daddy. Eu posso esperar – e então Briana continuou falando sobre o que ela andou fazendo nesses dias e também o informou que Julian e Nick adiaram um pouco a viagem e sairiam depois que elas viajassem – Agora eu vou passar o telefone pra mamãe porque ela está com cara de aborrecida e eu estou indo dar um passeio no lago com Tio Julian e Tio Nick. Bye, Daddy, eu te amo. E isso é “I love you” em português!

\- Bye, sweetheart – Jensen sorriu ternamente – E “eu te amo” – ele tentou falar em português com ela e a ouviu rir do outro lado – Agora me deixe falar com sua mãe.

Jensen ouviu quando Briana disse algo a Vivian e só entendeu o “papai”. Em seguida, Jensen ouviu a voz suave de Vivian.

\- Ei, Jens. Como você está? – Vivian o ouviu suspirar do outro lado – Está tudo bem? Briana estava me deixando maluca falando de você o tempo todo. E eu estou com saudade. Muita.

\- Ei, Viv. Eu estou melhor agora que falei com vocês, mas não pense que a saudade diminuiu. – Jensen sorriu, cansado – E por mais que eu saiba que o melhor pra vocês foi não terem vindo comigo, eu ainda assim queria você bem aqui, agora mesmo, do meu lado.

\- Amor? Tá tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Vivian tinha um tom de voz preocupado, mas completou com a voz segura – Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, Jens. Lembra-se do que nós combinamos?

\- Eu sei, Viv, eu sei. E eu não vou mentir ou esconder nada. – Jensen suspirou e continuou – Eu estou preocupado com o processo, com as coisas por aqui... Com minha mãe.

\- Sua mãe? – Vivian perguntou preocupada – Aconteceu algo com ela? – Diante da demora de Jensen, Vivian insistiu – Jensen?

\- Não, Viv, não tem nada de errado com ela – Jensen suspirou – É que ela... ela...

\- Não recebeu bem a notícia sobre mim e Bri? – Vivian perguntou suavemente.

O silêncio entre eles permaneceu por alguns minutos e Vivian resolveu insistir.

\- Jens? Foi isso? – Vivian ainda tinha a voz suave – Fale comigo, ok? Eu juro que não estou brava nem nada. Apenas fale comigo. Você está me deixando com medo.

\- Me desculpe, Viv. Desculpe, ok? – Jensen se recostou mais na espreguiçadeira da piscina, olhou o céu escuro, sentiu o vento frio no rosto e continuou – Eu não esperava esse tipo de reação da minha mãe. Ela sempre foi uma pessoa tão doce, tão amorosa, tão disposta a ajudar sem perguntar nada. Eu sempre pensei na minha mãe como a pessoa que aceita qualquer tipo de situação e tenta tirar o melhor dela. Mas quando eu comecei a falar sobre você, sobre Bri, Lucca e nossa história, ela se fechou. Foi como se eu a estivesse traindo ou algo assim. Eu não sei o que houve. – Jensen fechou os olhos e prosseguiu – Eu não quero que isso se torne um problema, Viv. Eu quero que minha família aceite você e Bri como membros da família também. Ela é minha filha e você é a mulher que eu amo. Vivian, eu...

\- Jensen, pare! Se acalme, ok?– Vivian fechou os olhos e tentou parecer o mais natural possível – Pelo que você está me dizendo sua mãe não aceitou bem o fato de você ter uma filha. Não aceitou nosso relacionamento. Foi só ela?

\- Eu não diria que ela não aceitou, porque de algum modo ela sabe que eu não vou abrir mão de você e da minha filha, mas ela agiu de um modo frio. De um modo rude. E isso não é minha mãe, Viv – Jensen suspirou de novo – Eu realmente não sei o que há. Eu não quero aborrecer você com essas coisas, não quero que você pense que não quero vocês bem aqui do meu lado e nem quero que você odeie minha família antes mesmo de conhecê-la. Eu apenas quero entender. Eu quero minha mãe do meu lado, como sempre esteve e quero mais que tudo você e Briana aqui comigo. Isso não tem nem o que conversar. Você sabe disso, não é? Não duvida disso nem por um minuto, certo, Viv?

\- Hey, meu amor, eu acredito em você. Eu sei que você nos quer ai. Quer-nos perto de você e eu quero mais que tudo estar aí com você, te abraçar, te beijar, te mostrar que eu estou do seu lado pro que der e vier. – Vivian manteve o tom suave na voz – E Jens, por que você não conversa com sua mãe? Se você diz que ela é uma pessoa tão especial, ela irá te ouvir e com certeza terá uma explicação pra você. Eu não quero causar nenhuma discórdia entre você e sua família. E olha, sem ofensa, eu não quero expor Briana a situações embaraçosas. Eu penso que o melhor seria você chegar num acordo com sua mãe e ver como as coisas podem ser ajustadas. Eu não quero provocar nenhum tipo de distúrbio entre você e sua família, Jensen. Eu quero somar, não quero dividir nada, meu amor.

Jensen baixou a cabeça, mordeu o lábio inferior, fechou os olhos e sentiu seu peito se encher ainda mais de amor (como se fosse possível) por essa mulher incrível que a vida tinha recolocado no seu caminho. Ele sorriu, se recostou novamente na espreguiçadeira e disse gentilmente:

\- Você é incrível, sabia? Você não é desse mundo, Viv! – Jensen fez uma leve careta e prosseguiu – Eu estou aqui dizendo a você que minha mãe não te aceitou muito bem e você está aí dizendo que eu devo considerar o que ela tem a dizer ao invés de, como qualquer nora que detesta a sogra, me dizer pra dar um sumiço na minha mãe. Ao invés de me dar um ultimato e se sentir ofendida, você me manda ouvi-la e ver o que ela tem a me dizer. Eu te amo, sabia?

\- Sim, eu sabia. Se eu não soubesse, não estaria aqui te dando esses conselhos. – Vivian riu levemente – E por mais maluco que isso possa soar, eu a entendo. Não como mulher, mas como mãe. Ela te ama, ela quer o melhor pra você, assim como eu quero o melhor pra Briana, e ela vai fazer o que for preciso para ver você bem. Mesmo que seja ir contra seus desejos. Jensen, ela está apenas apreensiva, está temerosa que eu seja mais uma que vai te ferir. Outro alguém que vai se aproveitar de você. Ela não me conhece, não sabe quem eu sou, de onde venho, o que faço. É natural que ela reaja contra isso. Cabe a você ouvi-la e fazê-la confiar em você.

\- Tá vendo? Eu não sei se mereço tanto. – Jensen suspirou novamente e continuou - Por isso eu acho que você e ela vão se dar bem. Ela vai te adorar. Não tenho nenhuma dúvida. Basta que ela deixe de ser tão teimosa e abra seu coração.

\- Eu sei que ela fará isso, meu amor. Apenas converse com ela, ok? – Vivian esperou Jensen concordar para mudar de assunto – E então? O que vamos fazer quando eu chegar ai? Você já tem algo planejado? E melhor... Eu virei nora, já? Sério? Onde e quando isso aconteceu?

\- Pode apostar que sim, minha linda. Tenho muitos, muitos planos. E eles envolvem muitos beijos, abraços e claro, um monte de sexo. Não, sexo não. Eu diria fazer amor. Porque com você é isso: fazer amor e não apenas um ato fisiológico. – Jensen pensou que ele estava se tornando clichê demais, riu alto e concluiu – Eu juro que normalmente eu sou melhor do que isso. E sim não tem nenhuma dúvida que você é nora, cunhada, tia, madrinha e por aí vai. Acostume-se!

\- Eu aposto que sim, Sr. Ackles! – Vivian ria aliviada que a tensão na voz de Jensen havia diminuído um pouco – E eu não sei se desgosto totalmente dessa versão deliciosamente clichê que você está mostrando... Na verdade, acho que isso me faz colocar minha imaginação em ação, sabia?

\- Sério? E o que essa mente supercriativa de escritora de sucesso está aprontando? Será que eu vou gostar?

Eles continuaram conversando e Jensen sequer percebeu que sua mãe estava a poucos passos de onde ele estava. Donna não seguiu deliberadamente seu filho até lá. Ela estava sentada lá nos fundos do jardim, quando ouviu alguém se aproximar, foi checar e notou que era Jensen. Antes que ela tivesse a coragem de sair do canto onde estava meio que escondida e enfrentando fantasmas do passado, ela viu seu filho pegar o telefone e discar. Mesmo de onde estava, com pouca luz, ela pode ver a expressão do filho mudar quando ele começou a falar no telefone. Jensen tinha uma expressão enlevada, uma expressão de puro amor e felicidade. Ele tinha um sorriso aberto e sincero como há tempos Donna não via. Jensen não tinha nenhuma reserva enquanto falava ao telefone naquele momento. Não assumiu nenhuma postura defensiva, superficial, artificial ou planejada, como ele normalmente fazia com quem não era próximo dele. Seu filho estava tranquilo, ria a todo momento e, em seguida, ela o ouviu se despedir de alguém e ainda ficar na linha.

Donna resolveu se levantar e dar privacidade a seu filho. Provavelmente ele estava falando com a pessoa que se dizia mãe de filhos dele. Donna sacudiu a cabeça e estava indo em direção a casa quando ouviu nitidamente a voz de seu filho. Ele dizia: “Eu estou preocupado com o processo, com as coisas por aqui e com minha mãe.” Donna sentiu um aperto no peito. Ela nunca desejou causar preocupações ou angústia nele. Jensen tinha atravessado e ainda estava atravessando muita coisa. Ele não merecia ter que enfrentar problemas na sua própria família. A única coisa que Donna queria era a felicidade de seus filhos, de todos eles. Ela sempre lutou muito por essa família, sempre deu o melhor de si para ela e ouvir que ela era a causa da dor na voz de seu filho fez com que ela parasse e ouvisse o resto da conversa. Ela não sabia o que estava sendo dito do outro lado do telefone, mas era algo que estava fazendo bem a Jensen. Ele era sincero e abria seu coração para a outra pessoa e com isso ele ia relaxando lentamente. Donna não via isso no seu filho adorado havia muito tempo. Com quem quer que estivesse falando era alguém que fazia bem ao seu filho, era alguém que ele amava profundamente. Quem estivesse do outro lado da linha era alguém que conseguiu fazer com que a dor, a revolta e a raiva controlada sumissem da voz e da atitude do seu filho. Como é que ela, como mãe dele, poderia ficar indiferente a isso? Como é que ela não poderia abrir seu coração e ver o que era tudo isso?

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Donna não viu o momento que Jensen desligou o telefone. Ela apenas voltou a focar no seu filho. Jensen estava ainda deitado na espreguiçadeira da piscina e tinha os olhos fechados, apertados e podia-se notar claramente que ele estava pensando freneticamente. Ele apertou os lábios só para em seguida soltar um longo suspiro. Donna nunca entendeu a preferência de Jensen por locais frios, por escolher ficar recebendo vento gelado no rosto quando queria pensar e processar emoções. Ela se lembrou que foi num parque, em plena chuva fria, em Richardson, que Donna e Alan o encontraram quando ele brigou com Josh e disse que iria sumir de casa, aos nove anos de idade. Ele estava sentado no banco, abraçando os joelhos e tinha uma mochila minúscula do lado. Estava muito frio e ele sequer reclamou disso quando Alan e Donna conversaram com ele e o levaram de volta pra casa. Jensen deixou bem clara sua posição, que ele não aceitaria mais as brigas de Josh e naquele dia Donna soube imediatamente que Jensen não seria controlado tão facilmente por qualquer um. Que seu filho do meio era teimoso, determinado e muito seguro do que queria. Mas também extremamente generoso, porque quando ele chegou em casa e viu Josh chorando desesperado, ele abraçou o irmão e disse que o desculpava e que tudo ficaria bem.

Donna resolveu se aproximar do filho. Ela não iria e nem queria ser alguém que traria mais infelicidade para ele. Aquele ali era seu filho. O filho que ela carregou por nove meses, que ela amamentou, que ela acalentou tantas vezes, que ensinou a rezar, que ela ensinou a ser homem no mais pleno sentido da palavra. Donna não podia tratá-lo como uma pessoa sem valor. Por mais ferida que estivesse, ela iria conversar com seu filho, ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer e tentar respeitar a decisão dele. Acima de tudo, ela o amava e queria vê-lo feliz. Deus sabe que Jensen merecia e muito ser feliz. E se a felicidade dele significasse passar por cima de seus próprios medos, dores e sofrimentos, ela o faria. Por seus filhos ela faria qualquer coisa.

\- Ei – Donna diz relutantemente, enquanto se aproxima de Jensen e o vê abrir os olhos – Eu nunca vou entender por que você não prefere locais um pouco mais quentes.

\- Ei , Mom. – Jensen responde, encarando-a com uma expressão neutra – Talvez porque o frio me faça sair de algum tipo de dormência, sei lá. Eu apenas gosto.

\- Eu sei, querido – Donna aponta para a espreguiçadeira em que ele estava sentado e continua – Posso sentar do seu lado?

\- Claro que pode, Mom – Jensen responde depois de um tempo, ainda tendo a expressão neutra – Suponho que você quer falar sobre algo?

-Sim, quero – Donna aperta as mãos em seu colo e fica olhando para elas, sem dizer mais nada.

\- Eu estou aqui, Mom. Estou ouvindo – Jensen disse, depois de um tempo em silêncio. Ele soltou um suspiro e completou com a voz cansada – O que está havendo? Ou melhor, o que houve lá dentro? Por que você reagiu tão mal à notícia de que eu tenho filhos? Por que você praticamente me acusou de traição? O que foi tudo isso, Mom?

Donna permaneceu em silêncio. Jensen estava prestes a se levantar e entrar na casa quando ela levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas e disse numa voz baixa:

\- Eu me senti traída, Jensen. Eu fiquei muito magoada que você preferiu confiar em Jared ao invés da sua própria família. Você escondeu tudo isso de nós, toda essa coisa tão importante de seus familiares, de mim, do seu pai, de seus irmãos. Você não levou em conta tudo o que eu e seu pai ensinamos a você. Que a família vem em primeiro lugar. Sempre – Donna limpou as lágrimas e disse – Nós fomos os últimos a saber.

\- Mom, me desculpe, ok? Eu realmente não tive a intenção de magoá-la ou magoar vocês – Jensen se ajeitou melhor e mais perto de sua mãe e continuou – Eu só contei pra vocês quando voltei porque não queria preocupá-los. Eu estava longe de casa e pensei que contar esse tipo de coisa pelo telefone seria um pouco demais. Eu preferi contar a vocês quando chegasse em casa. Não foi uma decisão deliberada para magoá-la, Mom. Eu nunca pensei em manter segredo nem nada. Eu não poderia. Isso é uma parte importante da minha vida, talvez uma das mais importantes até agora. E não tem sentido nenhum eu não compartilhar com vocês. Claro que eu faria isso e fiz, Mom. O fato de eu ter conversado com Jared foi simplesmente porque ele soube da minha história com Vivian no passado e vocês não. Eu senti que seria mais fácil falar com ele sobre isso pelo telefone, porque ele tinha algum conhecimento e vocês não. Foi apenas isso, Mom. Não foi porque eu não confio em vocês ou porque eu queria manter vocês fora de coisas da minha vida. Não é nada disso. Eu amo demais vocês, eu respeito demais você e papai pra fazer algo assim.

Jensen observou sua mãe abaixar a cabeça novamente, apertar as mãos no colo. Ele se aproximou dela, pegou as mãos dela que estavam geladas, puxou até seus lábios, as beijou suavemente e continuou.

\- Eu te conheço, Mom. Eu não acredito nem por um minuto que sua reação negativa a minha revelação sobre Vivian, Briana e Lucca tenha sido só porque eu falei com Jared primeiro. Eu sei que tem algo mais. Posso sentir isso, posso ver no seu jeito. – Jensen soltou as mãos da mãe e a puxou para um abraço – De todas as pessoas do mundo que eu pensei que reagiriam mal à notícia, você seria a última a entrar na lista, ou nem entraria. Então, Srª Ackles, não me tome por bobo. Eu sei que existe outro motivo. Mas se você não quiser contar, eu juro que não vou pressionar. Eu só quero que você dê uma chance a Vivian, ao nosso relacionamento. Quero que você dê uma oportunidade a Bri, dê à minha filha a chance de conhecer a avó maravilhosa que ela tem, ok? Mom, por favor, confie em mim.

Donna abraçou seu filho. Abraçou forte e apertado. Sentia Jensen a abraçar de volta e beijar os cabelos dela. Ela se sentiu uma idiota por estar se dissolvendo em lágrimas nos braços de seu filho. O seu filho que estava atravessando tantos problemas, que precisava de apoio e não de estar apoiando sua própria mãe, porque ela não queria enfrentar problemas do passado novamente. Donna abraçou Jensen um pouco mais forte e se sentiu muito próxima dele naquele momento. Sentiu que poderia confiar nele, como jamais pensou que confiaria com esse tipo de coisa. Donna decidiu que Jensen merecia essa confiança e que ele não julgaria nada e nem ninguém. Decidiu abrir o jogo com ele naquele momento. Donna tomou uma respiração profunda, se afastou do abraço limpando as lágrimas do rosto, olhou dentro daqueles olhos verdes tão parecidos com os seus e disse com a voz trêmula:

\- Eu confio em você, meu amor. Confio muito mais do que você pensa. Mais do que você sequer pode imaginar – Donna respirou de novo, buscou um certo controle sobre suas emoções e disse mais firme – Eu vou te contar algo que, exceto seu pai, apenas mais umas três pessoas sabem. Algo que ficou no passado e deveria ter ficado lá, onde ele pertence. Mas quando você nos contou sobre sua história, sobre como você não nos disse sobre algo tão importante, quando eu ouvi você dizer sobre uma mulher com filho, com filhos, as coisas voltaram em jatos e se misturaram na minha cabeça. Foi uma avalanche de sentimentos que me fizeram agir daquele modo. Mesmo que pareça loucura, eu apenas não pude evitar.

Jensen franziu a testa e olhou para sua mãe. Olhou para aquela mulher que sempre foi tão segura, tão serena, tão amorosa. Jensen sentiu que naquele momento ela iria compartilhar com ele algo que era muito pessoal, que a feriu e que talvez ainda ferisse. Ele tocou os cabelos de sua mãe e disse:

\- Você não tem nenhum corpo enterrado no quintal, não é?

\- Não querido, não tenho – Donna tentou sorrir, para em seguida completar com voz triste – Mas tenho alguns ossos escondidos no armário. E não gosto de pensar neles, mas eles ainda estão lá. – Donna pensou mais alguns minutos e disse – E, por favor, não me interrompa, Jensen. Eu preciso falar sem interrupções, caso contrário eu não sei se consigo falar tudo, ok?

\- Ok, Mom. Você está me deixando assustado agora.

\- Não fique. Não precisa. Isso é assunto que nem deveria fazer mais parte da minha vida, porque eu perdoei seu pai há muito tempo. Não tem nada a ver com o que sinto por ele. Ele ainda é o homem da minha vida. Sempre vai ser.

Jensen ficou olhando sua mãe, enquanto ela ficava em silêncio, como se procurando as palavras certas a dizer. Ele não disse nada, deixou que ela tomasse o tempo que precisasse e só esperou. E depois de alguns minutos ela começou, numa voz neutra e sem emoção.

\- No intervalo entre você e Mack, eu sofri dois abortos. No primeiro aborto eu estava grávida de apenas algumas semanas. No segundo, o bebê já tinha cinco meses e era uma menina. Você tinha acabado de completar três anos e Josh estava com seis. Os médicos nunca souberam me explicar a causa do aborto e você pode imaginar o quão doloroso foi para mim e seu pai. Nós não soubemos lidar muito bem com isso na época e nos afastamos depois que Rose morreu. Seu pai estava constantemente fora de casa a trabalho, eu penso que era um jeito dele ficar longe de tanta energia ruim e eu mal tinha disposição para cuidar de você e Josh. Sentia-me a pior das mães, a pior das esposas. Mas eu não conseguia superar a perda da minha filha. Uma vez seu pai chegou em casa e me encontrou desmaiada no chão do banheiro, você roxo de tanto chorar e Josh desesperado porque não sabia o que fazer. Fiquei uma semana internada, decidi que precisava de ajuda depois de ver o pavor nos olhos de Josh e a sua relutância em ficar um minuto que fosse longe de mim ou do seu pai. Eu não podia fazer meus filhos sofrerem, eu teria que aprender a lidar com minha dor. Seu pai e eu decidimos procurar ajuda. As coisas caminhavam bem, nós estávamos nos acertando de novo como casal, você e Josh estavam indo bem. Mas algo aconteceu e eu pensei que fosse morrer.

Donna tomou uma pausa novamente e ficou silenciosa. Através dos olhos dela, Jensen pode ver que ela lutava com aquelas memórias. Mas ele não a interrompeu e esperou que ela continuasse, o que ela fez depois de alguns minutos.

\- Eu descobri que seu pai teve um caso com uma atriz com quem ele trabalhou. Não foi algo de uma noite apenas. Eles mantiveram um relacionamento durante algum tempo. Começou logo depois do primeiro aborto e continuou durante a gravidez de Rose. Quando nossa filha se foi, Alan terminou tudo com ela. A mulher não aceitou bem e começou a fazer da vida do seu pai um inferno. Até que essa relação chegou ao meu conhecimento. Eu descobri tudo quando nós estávamos tentando recuperar nosso casamento, quando tentávamos superar a perda de nossa filha. Alan me prometeu que não tinha mais nada com ela e me garantiu que foi uma burrice, que ele me amava e que queria nossa família de volta. Eu acreditei nele, Jensen – Donna olhou para Jensen e prosseguiu com a voz trêmula – Seu pai nunca mentiria pra mim. Nunca prometeria algo que ele não pudesse cumprir. Mesmo nos piores momentos da minha vida eu não duvidei do amor do seu pai. E foi baseada nessa certeza que eu resolvi continuar com ele e lutar pelo nosso casamento.

Jensen não sabia o que pensar. Primeiro ele descobre que teve outra irmã além de Mackenzie e agora que seu pai traiu sua mãe. Conforme prometido, ele não interrompeu sua mãe. E Donna prosseguiu.

\- Algumas semanas depois, seu pai chegou muito transtornado em casa. Eu insisti em saber o que era, mas ele não me contou, não quis falar sobre o assunto. Eu perguntei se tinha algo a ver com a tal mulher e ele me disse categoricamente que não. Entretanto eu senti que havia algo, que ela estava envolvida de algum modo. Não insisti e deixei o assunto de lado. Mas resolvi me aprofundar por conta própria. Acabei descobrindo que Alan ainda se encontrava com a mulher. Eu fiquei furiosa e os confrontei. Alan tentou me afastar da mulher, mas antes disso ela gritou pra quem quisesse ouvir que ela teria um filho dele. Que ela sim era mulher o suficiente para dar um filho a ele e que eu era uma fraca que nem conseguia cuidar dos meus próprios filhos. Eu queria morrer, Jensen, porque, se ela sabia sobre Rose, foi porque ele contou. Alan entrou em desespero, me garantiu que não tinha mais nada com aquela mulher e que ele estava lidando com a situação. Eu não sei como eu voltei pra casa, não sei como eu consegui conversar com seu pai quando ele voltou, horas depois. Alan jurou por tudo que é mais sagrado que nunca falou de Rose pra ela, que nunca mais a viu depois de Rose. Eu não sei por quê eu acreditei no seu pai. Eu teria todos os motivos do mundo para não o fazer, mas eu fiz. Essa mulher fez da nossa vida um inferno e no final das contas tudo veio à tona. Ela descobriu sobre Rose ouvindo atrás das portas, num momento que seu pai conversava com um amigo. Ela não estava grávida coisa nenhuma e arrumou essa gravidez pensando que poderia chantageá-lo e fazer com que ele me abandonasse, abandonasse sua família. Alan se mostrou mais homem do que eu jamais pude imaginar. Mas só Deus sabe o que eu passei, Jensen. Eu prometi a mim mesma que lutaria com unhas de dentes e o que mais fosse preciso para nos proteger, para proteger a nossa família de gente assim. Eu nunca me permiti ser fraca desse jeito outra vez, nunca permiti que alguém nos chantageasse assim, nunca mais permiti que houvesse segredos nessa família.

Donna fez outra pausa, como que buscando controlar emoções ou tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Ela olhou para Jensen com olhos tristes e arrependidos e continuou:

\- Por isso, quando você nos contou e eu soube que Jared sabia de tudo isso, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Todo aquele medo, toda aquela mágoa pela traição do seu pai, pela chantagem daquela mulher, todo o pavor pelo que atravessei veio à tona e eu não me controlei. Imediatamente eu transferi meus medos, minhas dúvidas, minha raiva pra sua história. Eu pensei que tudo estava se repetindo e alguma mulher sem escrúpulos estava destruindo minha família de novo – Donna voltou a chorar e disse com a voz trêmula – Eu sei que posso estar te machucando e posso estar sendo muito injusta com essa moça que você está apaixonado, mas Jensen, eu juro que eu não quero ser, eu apenas não consegui me livrar de todo medo e mágoa. Foi algo incontrolável e que me assusta. Eu estou morrendo de medo que você esteja me odiando, que você não possa me desculpar... Eu gostaria...

Jensen não pensou duas vezes e puxou sua mãe num abraço apertado. Abraçou forte e sentiu os soluços dela contra seu peito.

\- Shhh... shhh... Mom. Não, não fique assim. – Jensen beijava os cabelos dela e a segurava forte – Eu entendo você, claro que eu entendo. Por favor, não chore. Você não está me machucando sendo verdadeira e leal com seus sentimentos. Eu não sei o que faria na sua posição, mas, por favor, acredite em mim, eu te amo e jamais te odiaria. Você se mostrou uma mulher maravilhosa em tudo isso, ok? E sabe o que mais?

\- O... o... que? – Donna olhou para Jensen.

\- Eu me sinto honrado e feliz que você tenha compartilhado isso comigo. Eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração que você confia em mim para abrir seu coração desse jeito, ok? – Jensen limpou o rosto molhado de sua mãe e sorriu para ela - Você e Vivian têm muito mais em comum do que eu pensei. Vocês duas são mulheres fortes, lindas, justas e amorosas. Eu sou um sortudo do caralho por tê-las comigo.

\- Jensen Ross Ackles! Olha a linguagem!! É com sua mãe que você está falando! – Donna sorria, se sentindo muito mais leve do que há algumas horas.

\- Minha mãe é uma mulher de mente e coração abertos!! Ela sabe que o babaca do filho dela é um boca-suja incorrigível, mas que ele até tenta algumas vezes dar orgulho a ela – Ele se manteve sorrindo, sentindo sua mãe soltar um suspiro de alívio – E Mom, acredite em mim, Vivian nunca poderia ser e nem é esse tipo de mulher. Eu garanto isso a você. Eu sei que você só quer o meu bem, a minha felicidade e pode acreditar eu encontrei tudo isso nessa mulher maravilhosa que está chegando. Eu encontrei minha razão de continuar vivendo e sendo o homem que você criou, desde o momento que eu soube que Briana era minha filha. Elas me deram um sentido mais real na vida, em tudo isso. Eu as amo, Mom.

Donna vasculhou os olhos do seu filho. Segurou o olhar dele e ela viu apenas carinho, segurança, esperança e muito amor. Ela pensou em todas as vezes que Jensen se sentiu sozinho, se sentiu como um objeto, em todas as vezes que ele chorou em seus braços por não ter podido mudar uma situação que ele odiava. Pensou nas vezes que ele ficou feliz por estar fazendo o que ama e também nas vezes em que isso trouxe coisas tão ruins, que ela temia pela integridade dele. Pensou na sua determinação em ser um bom ator, porque ele amava atuar e não porque ele quisesse ficar famoso. Pensou no carinho e respeito com que ele sempre tratou todos ao redor dele, pensou na teimosia quase infantil dele em brigar com tablóides, se lembrou de todas as vezes que ele comprou briga com qualquer um que sequer ameaçasse o bem estar de sua família. Donna voltou sua memória para Jensen criança, tão calmo, tão calado, tão seguro que às vezes deixavam Alan e ela preocupados. Lembrou-se da rebeldia adolescente que durou apenas alguns meses e então ele voltou a ser o menino amoroso, reservado, ativo e determinado de sempre. Donna não podia desprezar o homem que ele se tornou, o homem que ele se mostrava agora, durante um momento tão difícil de sua vida. E acima de tudo, Donna não podia se esquecer de que eles quase o perderam. E isso ela não podia suportar. Se seu filho estava pedindo a ela que confiasse nele, ela iria confiar. E com isso ela pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos, puxou-o para perto de si e beijou sua testa, dizendo:

\- Eu acredito em você. Eu confio em você – Donna voltou a olhar nos olhos verdes dele e disse suavemente – Me desculpe pelo modo que agi. Desculpe-me por não confiar em você, meu amor.

\- Tudo bem. Não tem problema. Eu agora entendo tudo. Prometo. – Jensen abraçou sua mãe novamente e começou a se levantar, puxando ela consigo – E que tal a gente entrar antes que você congele? Dad pode estar preocupado, pensando que você fugiu ou algo assim.

\- Ele sabe que eu estaria aqui fora. Ele sabe que eu precisava pensar – Donna disse, se levantando e parando de pé junto a Jensen e dizendo para ele – Filho, eu só quero que você saiba que eu e seu pai superamos isso. Eu o amo e ele me ama. Não gostaria que você pensasse menos de seu pai por causa de tudo o que aconteceu. Alan sempre foi um ótimo pai e um excelente marido. Tudo que vivemos e atravessamos nos ajudou a sermos mais fortes e unidos. Você entende isso?

\- Claro, Mom. Eu sei que meu pai é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que existem. E eu seria a última pessoa do mundo a julgá-lo. O que me interessa é que vocês estão bem. Apenas isso me interessa. O resto não me diz respeito.

Donna o olhou sorrindo, o abraçou pela cintura e disse animada:

\- E então? Como é minha neta? Você não tem nenhuma foto dela para nos mostrar? Ela tem quantos anos? Onde ela nasceu? E Lucca? O que aconteceu com ele de fato?

Jensen notou que sua mãe não tocou no nome de Vivian, mas ele não ia discutir ou brigar por isso. Jensen sabia que Donna iria se dar bem com Vivian assim que elas se encontrassem. Assim como ele sabia que Vivian iria adorar sua mãe. Jensen se sentiu feliz por ver que Donna já aceitava Briana como neta e que estava curiosa sobre ela. Ele sorriu e começou a falar de seu assunto predileto no momento, enquanto caminhavam abraçados em direção ao interior da casa.

\- Briana é a coisa mais linda que pode existir, Mom. Ela tem os cabelos castanhos de Vivian, mas os meus olhos. E são mais verdes do que os meus. São lindos. E ela fará oito anos em dois meses. Ela fala inglês fluentemente. Se não fosse por ela, eu estaria perdido por lá. Você tem que ver o quanto ela é inteligente, o quanto é adorável.

Jensen continuou falando animado e Donna sorriu diante do amor nas palavras do filho e dos olhos brilhando orgulhosos, enquanto falava sobre aquela garotinha. Donna realmente estava ansiosa para conhecê-la. E também para conhecer Vivian. Afinal, essas duas pessoas devolveram seu filho a ela, devolveram Jensen à vida. E por isso Donna seria eternamente grata

\---------------------------------------

Vivian olhou Briana dormindo profundamente na poltrona ao lado da sua, na primeira classe. Sua filha estava cansada, assim como ela mesma. Briana praticamente não tinha dormido na noite anterior à viagem, devido à ansiedade de conhecer os avós, os tios, o primo, mas acima de tudo ela estava com muitas saudades de Jensen. Briana não parou de falar nele um minuto desde o momento que elas arrumavam as malas até o momento que Julian as deixou na sala de embarque.

Vivian olhou novamente para Briana adormecida, ajeitou os cobertores em volta dela e imediatamente seu pensamento se voltou para Jensen e para o que as aguardava em Los Angeles. Vivian não era ingênua e sabia que sua vida iria sofrer uma mudança radical, no momento em que havia concordado que Jensen entrasse nela de novo. Vivian sabia que não iria mais ser apenas Vivian. Tinha plena certeza de que seria a “mulher do astro de Hollywood”, mas no fundo ela não dava a mínima para isso. Porque ela não via Jensen como um “astro de cinema”, ela o via apenas como um homem, um homem que ela amava tanto que chegava a doer. E Vivian decidiu que não permitiria que essas coisas influenciassem em suas vidas. Ela sabia que eles seriam alvo de muitas coisas: seriam invejados, amados, odiados, mas para ela o que importava é que eles se amassem e fossem verdadeiros e que nunca se esquecessem de que eram uma família. Ela lutaria todos os dias por isso e mostraria isso a cada um que tentasse se interpor no caminho deles. Vivian não permitiria que essas coisas chegassem dentro de sua casa e a primeira coisa que faria seria ser como sempre foi, simples, discreta, gentil e segura. Vivian tinha certeza que mais dia, menos dia todos eles colheriam os frutos dessa atitude positiva e otimista. Jensen teria que aprender isso também.

Voltando seus pensamentos a Jensen novamente ela sorriu. Jensen tinha dito a Vivian que ele e a mãe tinham conversado e que as coisas estavam completamente resolvidas agora. E Jensen agradeceu a Vivian por ela tê-lo ajudado a não perder o controle com a mãe. Vivian sorriu e ficou feliz que eles puderam chegar a um acordo. Ela não queria e nem se sentia confortável sendo o pivô de algo desagradável em relação a tudo que Jensen amava tanto. Ela não estava ali para impor nada, ela estava ali para acompanhar e apoiar o homem que amava, o pai de seus filhos.

Pensando nisso, Vivian não pôde deixar de imaginar como a família de Jensen a receberia, mas acima de tudo não conseguia deixar de se sentir ansiosa sobre como eles receberiam e tratariam Briana. Sua filha, a filha deles era a coisa mais importante nisso tudo. A menina já havia passado por tantas emoções, tantas revelações, que Vivian temia que isso pudesse estar prejudicando de algum modo Briana. Mas vendo a animação, a excitação e o entusiasmo dela em conhecer a família do seu “Daddy”, Vivian achou melhor se concentrar no otimismo e acreditar que tudo daria certo.

Vivian continuou pensando no que poderia acontecer em Los Angeles, pensou em todo o problema que Jensen estava atravessando, do real motivo que as levava para lá e seus pensamentos se voltaram a Julian e à forma como ele reagiu ao saber que ela e Briana iriam para os Estados Unidos.

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

 

_\- Que porra é essa agora, Vivian? – Julian andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha, parecendo um leão enjaulado e usava um tom de voz furioso – Foi só esse verme aparecer e você dá as costas à sua família?_

_\- Julian, pela última vez, não fale assim de Jensen! – Vivian estava com a paciência por um fio e não sabia até que ponto iria agüentar, depois de passar meia hora tentando conversar com Julian – E você não tem o direito de falar isso pra mim! Eu não estou abandonando ninguém! E se você deixasse de ser tão cabeçudo, sentaria e me deixaria explicar tudo!_

_\- Eu não sou cabeçudo, eu sou realista. Esse cara só apareceu pra bagunçar sua vida de novo e você não enxerga isso! Porra, Vivian!_

_\- Julian Veiga! Controle-se! – Vivian se levantou da cadeira e encarava seu irmão, furiosa – Eu enchi o saco!! Eu juro que eu tentei ser paciente e ver o seu lado, mas custa você ver o meu? Custa você deixar de ser tão estúpido, ignorante e teimoso e me ouvir? Levar em conta o que eu quero, o que sinto, mas principalmente o que Briana quer e precisa? Que merda, Julian! Eu preciso do meu irmão do meu lado e não do meu irmão como inimigo ou sendo um homem das cavernas que me dá medo! – ela terminou de dizer isso aos gritos e respirava pesadamente._

_Julian olhou Vivian e viu a expressão determinada da irmã. Ela estava furiosa e quando estava assim, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que não adiantava confrontá-la com gritos e ameaças. O melhor a fazer era ouvir. E foi o que ele fez, depois de passar as mãos pelos cabelos com raiva e soltar um suspiro pesado._

_\- Está bem. Me explique o propósito disso tudo. Sou todo ouvidos! – Julian se sentou pesadamente na cadeira, bufando e com os braços cruzados no peito._

_\- Estou comunicando a você que Briana e eu vamos para os Estados Unidos nos encontrar com Jensen. E que eu não sei quando voltamos. – Vivian fez um gesto com a mão, impedindo Julian de esbravejar novamente – E antes que você comece a rosnar feito um animal, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Ele é o pai da minha filha, o homem que eu amo e ele precisa de nós nesse momento. E nada e nem ninguém, nem mesmo você, vai me impedir de estar com ele – Vivian suspirou cansada, fechou os olhos e disse – Eu te adoro Julian, eu não tenho como agradecer a você por tudo o que fez e faz por mim e por Bri, mas por favor, baixe a guarda e me ouça. Escute o que aconteceu, por favor._

_Julian olhou nos olhos da irmã e viu que estava numa batalha perdida. Ele acenou com a cabeça e ouviu tudo o que Vivian lhe contou. Julian não a interrompeu uma vez sequer e, quando ela chegou ao fim, limpava as lágrimas e estava silenciosa. Julian respirou fundo e completou:_

_\- Eu te ouvi e agora eu vou falar – Julian apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa e disse num tom de voz firme e decidido – Eu ainda não confio nesse sujeito. Eu não consigo ainda olhar pra ele e não me lembrar de Lucca, de você e de tudo que nós passamos. Ele pode ter ficado ignorante nessa situação toda, mas não diminui o fato de que ele sequer lutou mais um pouco pra te achar, Viv e muito menos que ele não é um babaca que pensa que paga alguém para resolver seus pepinos e pronto. Que tipo de homem não tem controle da sua vida? – e diante da menção de Vivian replicar, Julian a interrompeu com um gesto de mão – Mas eu vou respeitar sua decisão. Você quer acreditar e ficar com ele? Fique. Não vou mais brigar por isso. Você é adulta e é mãe de Briana, eu não tenho direito algum sobre ela e sobre você. Faça o que achar melhor, Viv. Mas eu só peço a você que não se esqueça que eu estou aqui, eu sou seu irmão e vou estar sempre do seu lado. Pro que der e vier._

_\- Obrigada, Ju. Obrigada. – Vivian sorria e pegou a mão dele por cima da mesa._

_Num gesto repentino, Julian se levantou da mesa, puxou Vivian para si e a abraçou forte. Ele disse baixinho perto do ouvido dela:_

_\- Por favor, apenas não a leve embora pra sempre. Não afaste Briana de mim, Viv. E você também não se afaste de mim, não me odeie._

_\- Nunca, Ju. Nunca. Você é meu irmão. Não, você é mais que um irmão. Você é minha família, o meu pai, o meu amigo, o meu ponto de apoio. Eu nunca vou me afastar de você ou afastar Bri de você. Você é mais que tio dela e sabe disso. Eu só quero levar minha vida e você sempre vai fazer parte dela. Sempre._

_\- Ok, Viv. Ok – Julian ficou mais um tempo abraçado com ela e depois disse num tom que não deixava margem pra retrucar – E vou adiar minha viagem com Nick. Eu levo vocês duas ao aeroporto. E se qualquer Ackles te tratar com menos respeito do que você merece, eu mato um por um!_

 

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

Jared sempre foi um homem no mínimo visível. A começar pela sua altura e, claro, não se podia negar, sua beleza. A beleza de Jared era uma beleza diferente. Ele tinha tudo para ser “estranho”, mas no conjunto da obra ele era muito, mas muito bonito. Quando ele e Jensen se conheceram e trabalharam juntos, formavam uma dupla invejável. Dois texanos jovens, bonitos, carismáticos e sexy. Não tinha como dar errado e não deu. Jared continuava tão carismático quanto antes, tão bonito ainda. Ele agora estava mais velho, mais maduro, casado e à espera do primeiro filho. Ele era tudo que uma mãe sonha para sua filha. E acima de tudo é amigo leal de Jensen. Jared não conseguiu o estrelato e o título de celebridade que Jensen conseguiu, mas continuava em cena, com bons papéis e sendo um ator de respeito. Ele apenas não chama mais tanto a atenção quanto Jensen, mesmo com toda aquela altura e beleza.

Isso talvez tenha ocorrido porque Jared não tivesse uma agente como Angela. Uma agente que fez de tudo para colocar seu cliente no topo. Mesmo coisas que seriam moralmente condenáveis, mas comercialmente satisfatórias. Angela não se arrepende do que fez por Jensen, pela carreira dele, pelo sucesso dele. Jensen só chegou aonde chegou porque Angela lhe deu todo apoio na retaguarda. E Jensen deveria ser grato por isso. Mas não é. Aquele filho da mãe simplesmente lhe virou as costas. Ele a despediu. Sem nem ao menos uma explicação decente e uma conversa. Angela recebeu um telefonema do escritório de Joshua Ackles, um assistente qualquer lhe comunicando que em alguns dias todos os contratos que ela tinha com Jensen Ackles iriam ser desfeitos. Ela receberia um comunicado oficial e tudo seria resolvido por meio de advogados. Nada além disso. Depois de muitas ameaças via telefone, via e-mail, Josh finalmente atendeu um de seus telefonemas. Ele nem a deixou falar. Angela ouviu apenas isso:

_\- Considere-se sortuda, Srª Angela Lainie. Você ainda vai sair lucrando. Meu irmão é um cara generoso demais pro meu gosto. Mas Jensen não trabalha mais com você. É a palavra final. Passar bem._

E com isso ele desligou o telefone e mais de doze anos de trabalho juntos foram finalizados. Angela não estava entendendo nada e então tentou de todas as formas falar com Jensen, mas não obteve sucesso. Nem com Jared. Jared sempre foi educado com ela, mas estranhamente reservado e distante. Ela tentou tê-lo como cliente, mas ele recusou terminantemente. Angela nunca entendeu por quê. E também não tentou muito. Jared era “família” demais para trabalhar com ela, simplório demais. Era diferente de Jensen, que estava disposto a tudo (ou quase, porque afinal de contas ele era um típico sulista, cheio de regras e costumes e valores) para ter uma carreira. E isso Angela podia fazer. E foi o que fez. Mas agora Jensen a dispensava sem nem uma explicação e ela estava furiosa. O choque inicial deu lugar à indignação, em seguida à raiva e agora ao ódio. No dia anterior, Angela havia recebido a documentação oficial do cancelamento de todos os contratos comerciais que ela tinha com Jensen e o filho da puta do Josh lhe deu uma semana para devolvê-los assinados ou então o caso iria para a Justiça e para o litígio. E se isso acontecesse, Angela sabia que teria muito mais a perder do que a ganhar. Por isso assinou os documentos e os enviou para Josh no mesmo dia. Entretanto, o ódio a cegou e ela iria mostrar aos Ackles quem ela era de verdade.

Essa era a razão pela qual ela estava vigiando Jared. Angela iria ferir Jensen do mesmo modo que ele a feriu: traiçoeiramente. Jensen foi um covarde filho da puta que não teve sequer a decência de falar com ela. Ela sempre achou que eles fossem amigos, além de parceiros comerciais. Mas Jensen não pensava assim. Ela o odiava com toda sua alma agora e ele iria pagar. E pagar caro. Ela iria começar pelos seus amigos. O primeiro da fila? Jared Padalecki. Angela não mexeria com a família Ackles por agora, mas com certeza eles estavam na lista. Jensen iria pagar. Angela voltou sua atenção para o ator alto e moreno.

Jared estava sentado no saguão do aeroporto. Angela se perguntava o que ele estaria fazendo ali. Quem ele veio buscar. Por sorte era domingo, próximo à hora do almoço e não se avistava muita gente procurando celebridades no aeroporto. Por isso Jared podia ficar ali sentado e continuar mexendo no seu celular. Angela continuou observando o ator alto e o viu sorrir. Provavelmente ele estava falando com aquela sua esposa sem graça, aquela mulher comum e que com certeza faria a carreira de Jared parar no tempo. Ninguém gosta de ator certinho e boa praça, com casa, mulher e filhos lindos. Outro sorriso cínico se formou nos lábios de Angela. O próximo da lista seria aquele bebê que estava por nascer. O afilhado de Jensen.

Jared de repente parou de mexer no celular e o guardou no bolso. Ele se levantou e se dirigiu para o portão de desembarque. _“É, definitivamente ele veio pegar alguém. Seria uma amante? Será que nosso bom rapaz não é tão bom assim?”_ Angela pensou maliciosa e resolveu segui-lo discretamente.

\--------------------

Jared consultou o relógio do celular e viu que estava em cima da hora. Despediu-se de Sarah e resolveu seguir para o desembarque da primeira classe. Vivian e Briana provavelmente estariam desembarcando a qualquer minuto. O avião já tinha aterrissado e elas provavelmente estariam passando na Imigração. Jared seguiu para a área de desembarque e ficou esperando as duas mulheres da vida de Jensen chegar. Ele tinha visto uma foto delas e Jensen tinha razão. Briana era linda e Vivian tinha uma beleza natural e tranquila. Nada de arrasar quarteirões, mas linda de um jeito especial. E ele estava feliz pelo seu amigo. Jensen merecia uma pessoa que o amasse e o respeitasse pelo que ele era de verdade e não pelo ator famoso de Hollywood. Jared colocou as mãos no bolso e esperou Vivian e Briana aparecerem.

Vivian sorriu para o agente da Imigração e tentava acalmar Briana. Depois de toda a burocracia finalizada, o agente lhe desejou uma boa estadia e elas foram se encontrar com Jared. Briana ainda estava ansiosa e falava sem parar:

\- Quem é esse homem que vem nos pegar, mamãe? Como ele é? Por que papai não veio nos buscar? Onde papai mora? Como é a casa dele? E será que vovó e vovô vão gostar de mim? E meus tios? Qual é mesmo a idade do meu primo? Eles moram em Los Angeles também? Eu...

\- Briana! Silêncio! Por favor, filha!! – Vivian dizia, enquanto parava de puxar as malas delas e colocava a mão no ombro de sua filha – Bri, fique calma. Quem vem nos buscar é um amigo de seu pai. Seu pai não pôde vir e esse cara é quase um irmão pra ele. O nome dele é Jared e ele vai nos levar até a casa do seu pai. E sobre as suas outras perguntas eu não sei, nós teremos que descobrir juntas. Então se acalme, ok?

Vivian se abaixou, abraçou a filha e deu um beijo no rosto dela. Voltou para pegar as malas pequenas com as primeiras necessidades delas, porque as demais Jensen tinha dado um jeito de mandar entregar em casa e seguiu em direção ao desembarque. Vivian viu Briana se agarrar à velha boneca de pano que Nana tinha dado a ela no aniversário de dois anos e seguir a mãe. O aeroporto não estava lotado. Domingo de manhã não era um dia movimentado e Vivian ficou grata por isso. Ela só queria abraçar Jensen nesse exato momento. E então respirou fundo e foi em direção às portas automáticas.

Vivian o avistou imediatamente. Jared não era uma pessoa que passasse despercebida. A altura dele definitivamente era desconcertante. Mas ele tinha um sorriso aberto no rosto e imediatamente Vivian se sentiu acolhida. Ela o viu se aproximar delas e quando ele chegou perto, ela o ouviu dizer:

\- Hey! Você dever ser Vivian. Eu sou Jared. Jensen tinha razão, vocês são lindas. – Jared olhou para Vivian e depois para Briana, que se encolhia, escondida atrás da mãe – Sejam bem-vindas a Los Angeles. Oi, Briana.

\- Oi, Jared – Vivian respondeu com um sorriso e, diante da falta de resposta da filha, disse – Seja educada, Briana. Diga olá.

\- O-oi – Briana disse finalmente, saindo de trás de Vivian. Ela olhou para Jared arregalando os olhos e disse em seguida – Uau, caramba...Você é um gigante!

Jared gargalhou e em seguida ajoelhou-se e disse para menina:

\- Nem tanto, querida. Eu apenas comi mais do que devia e cresci muito. Mas posso te garantir que eu sou legal. Seu pai e eu somos velhos amigos e ele me chama de Sasquatch – Jared sorriu e disse a ela – Você sabe o que isso quer dizer, né?

\- Sim, sei – Briana sorriu e estendeu a sua pequena mão para ele, que a pegou - E se você é amigo do meu pai, é meu amigo também. Eu quero vê-lo logo. Tô com saudades.

Jared sorriu, levantou-se e pegou as malas da mão de Vivian.

\- Obrigado. E seu pai está doido para te ver também. Ele está parecendo um cachorro que perdeu os filhotes. Está deixando sua avó maluca. – Jared sorria e ia em direção ao estacionamento, com Briana saltitando ao lado dele fazendo inúmeras perguntas sobre Jensen – E você vai adorar conhecer sua avó. Donna é uma pessoa fantástica.

Ao ouvir essa frase de Jared, Vivian sentiu um leve aperto no peito. Por mais que Jensen tivesse assegurado a ela que Donna estava bem com a situação agora, Vivian ainda assim ficou um pouco apreensiva. E se Julian tivesse razão e todos eles estivessem apenas fingindo? E se todos eles estivessem apenas acatando o que Jensen ordenou e na verdade fariam da vida de Vivian um inferno? E o pior. E se os Ackles não aceitassem Briana como filha de Jensen e tratassem sua filha com arrogância e rejeição? Vivian sacudiu a cabeça e mandou aqueles pensamentos para longe. Ela iria confiar em Jensen. Ela iria confiar no amor deles e tudo daria certo. Vivian tomou uma respiração profunda, seguiu Jared até o carro e o observou rir e responder a todas as perguntas de Briana.

\-------------------

 _Quem diabos são essa mulher e essa menina?,_ foi a primeira coisa que Angela se perguntou quando viu Jared se aproximar das duas. Um alerta disparou na cabeça dela e disfarçadamente Angela se aproximou deles. Foi quando ela ouviu: _“-Hey, você deve ser Vivian. Eu sou Jared. Jensen tinha razão, vocês são lindas.”_ Jensen? Mas o que Jensen tem a ver com essas pessoas? E como Jared soube delas? A cabeça de Angela estava fervendo e ela ouviu logo depois: “Seu pai e eu somos velhos amigos e ele me chama de Sasquatch”. E só então Angela se virou e viu que Jared estava agachado e falando com a menina. Um turbilhão de memórias invadiu a cabeça de Angela e ela se lembrou de um telefonema anos atrás, quando Jensen ainda fazia Supernatural e uma mulher se dizia grávida dele. Seriam essa mulher e essa criança? Mas a mulher não tinha dito que eram gêmeos e que eles corriam risco de morte? Os bebês não morreram? E ainda mais, como Jensen descobriu essa mulher e essa pirralha depois de tantos anos? O restante da conversa foi penetrando lentamente na cabeça de Angela e as peças começaram a se encaixar. Esse nome, Vivian... E a menina parecia se chamar Briana. Definitivamente era a mesma mulher. E Angela conhecia Jensen muito bem, conhecia seus princípios ridículos e teve certeza imediatamente que foi por causa dessas duas coisinhas que ele a dispensou e a jogou na rua, como uma coisa sem valor. Ela olhou fixamente para a mulher e notou imediatamente o que Jensen achou nela: serenidade, equilíbrio e segurança. Um olhar para a mulher e você percebia que ela parecia estar em constante calma. Um segundo olhar, dessa vez para a menina, e Angela ficou impressionada com o quanto ela era linda. A menina tinha os traços dos Ackles, a postura altiva de Donna, os olhos verdes de Jensen e, a não ser pelos cabelos escuros, ela era uma cópia em miniatura de Mackenzie. Não havia como negar que ela era filha de Jensen.

Um plano começou a se formar na cabeça de Angela e ela sorriu triunfante. Afastou-se, temendo que Jared a visse e a confrontasse, mas em nenhum momento deixou de observar o trio. Notou quando eles foram pro SUV de Jared, notou a menina sorrindo e brincando com Jared e também como a mulher sorria sincera ao ouvir os comentários de Jared. “Oh Deus! Isso me saiu melhor que a encomenda!! Você não perde por esperar, Jensen Ackles! Aposto que você está mantendo esse segredinho sujo de todo mundo”. E com esse pensamento ela teceu seu plano e saiu dirigindo, cantando e sorrindo pelas ruas de Los Angeles.

TBC.......


	26. Chapter 26

Jensen olhou seu relógio pela milésima vez. E então mais uma vez foi até a janela da sala que dava para o jardim, checar se o carro de Jared não estava entrando. E pela milésima vez, ouviu seu pai dizer:

\- Filho, fique calmo – Alan falou calmamente, sentado no sofá e lendo o jornal – Jared ligou e já disse que estão a caminho e você sabe como é o trânsito de Los Angeles. Daqui a pouco ele estará aqui com elas. Por que você não vai até a cozinha conversar com sua mãe e sua irmã? – isso era uma sugestão idiota, uma vez que Donna estava tão ou mais nervosa que Jensen e Alan tinha certeza que nem toda a vizinhança conseguiria comer a variedade de bolos e biscoitos que Donna tinha feito.

\- Dá um tempo, pai! – Jensen falou exasperado, olhando para o relógio de novo – Porra, por que você está demorando tanto, Jared!

\- Ele não está demorando, Jensen. Você que não consegue ter...

E antes que Alan pudesse terminar de completar a frase, Jensen saiu pela porta feito um furacão. Alan soltou um suspiro, dobrou o jornal, colocando-o no sofá e foi em direção à cozinha, anunciar a Donna que elas chegaram e tentar conter sua mulher lá até que Jensen pudesse se encontrar primeiro com Vivian e Briana.

Jared mal abriu a porta do carro para descer e Jensen já estava correndo pelo jardim. O grito de animação de Briana era estonteante e o sorriso amoroso de Vivian explicava por que Jensen sentia tanto a falta delas. A alegria e a felicidade eram visíveis no rosto de Jensen, pois Jared observou que fazia tempos que não via seu amigo sorrir tão abertamente assim.

Assim que Jensen chegou ao carro, Briana já havia se soltado do cinto de segurança, descia apressadamente e pulava nos braços abertos de Jensen. Ela entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele, os braços fortemente presos em volta do pescoço do pai e dizia, perto do ouvido dele:

\- Eu cheguei, daddy! Finalmente eu cheguei!! Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você! – Briana se afastou um pouco para olhar nos olhos de Jensen, que sorria feito um retardado para aquela menina em seus braços – Nunca mais fique longe de mim de novo, ok? Agora que eu te achei, você não pode mais ir embora, tá?

Jensen apenas sorria e acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça, incapaz de falar com medo de chorar feito um bobo na frente da menina. Ele voltou a abraçar apertado Briana e andou com ela no colo até chegar em Vivian, que estava parada ao lado do carro, esperando pacientemente que sua filha desfrutasse do pai. Jensen tinha um olhar brilhante e cheio de amor, cheio de saudades e gratidão. Quando ele parou perto de Vivian, abriu um enorme sorriso, que fazia as rugas nos cantos dos olhos se pronunciarem mais e disse, com a voz suave:

\- Hey, amor. Eu senti sua falta – e com Briana grudada no pescoço, ele se inclinou e beijou Vivian longa e apaixonadamente – Seja bem-vinda – ele disse sorrindo e depois voltou a beijá-la.

\- Ok, eu estou sobrando aqui. – Jared falou, depois de pigarrear e sorrir – Vou fazer o serviço de carregador. Vou deixar as malas na casa e voltarei para a minha mulher, porque agora fiquei com inveja de tanto beijo e carinho.

\- Me desculpe, Jare – Jensen olhou rápido para Jared, voltou-se e deu outro beijo em Vivian, não querendo se afastar delas, mas sabendo que deveria agradecer a seu amigo – É que eu estou um pouco ocupado – ele sorriu de novo, beijou carinhosamente a bochecha de Briana, deu outro selinho em Vivian e voltou a falar com seu amigo – Mas você sabe que não tenho como agradecer. Valeu, cara!

\- De nada... Tudo bem, você teria feito o mesmo por mim, que eu sei – Jared pegou as malas e saiu em direção à casa dizendo, divertido – E Sarah vai fazer você cumprir a promessa depois que o bebê nascer!

\- Eu sei que ela vai – Jensen respondeu em a voz alta, sorrindo.

\- Eu posso saber que promessa é essa? – Vivian disse se recostando no peito de Jensen, enquanto ele a puxava para perto de si com um braço e com o outro ajustava Briana no quadril e a segurava.

\- Seremos “babás” do bebê algum dia – Jensen disse, abraçando Vivian e beijando os cabelos dela, deixando o perfume delicioso invadir seu cérebro – E você não pode me deixar sozinho nessa.

\- Eu posso ajudar também? Eu sei como cuidar de bebês. Eu treino nas minhas bonecas – Briana disse, animada, enquanto olhava para Jensen e sorria abertamente.

\- Claro que você pode, minha princesa. E você será uma ajudante e tanto, sabia? – Jensen beijou a ponta do nariz dela e disse – Como foi a viagem? Você está com fome? Cansada, meu anjo?

\- A viagem foi demorada. Tio Julian nos levou para o aeroporto e eu dormi muito dentro do avião. Mas eu tô com fome, daddy. Comida de avião é horrível e mamãe tomou apenas café. Ela não comeu nada desde que a gente saiu do Brasil – enquanto Briana falava, Jensen a colocava de volta no chão e erguia uma sobrancelha em direção a Vivian.

\- Você está me saindo uma bela de uma fofoqueira, senhorita – Vivian disse, cutucando as costelas de sua filha e fazendo ela se encolher, rindo – e eu não estava com fome. Não precisa fazer essa cara, Jensen. Vou comer assim que as coisas se acertarem.

Jensen entendeu o recado e franziu os lábios. Pegou a mão de Vivian numa mão e a beijou, permanecendo com as mãos entrelaçadas. Apertou levemente o ombro de Briana com a outra mão, respirou profundamente e perguntou a elas, sério:

\- O que vocês acham de nós entrarmos? – Jensen disse, apontando para a casa enorme e linda atrás deles – Tem um bocado de gente lá dentro, louca pra conhecer vocês.

\- Minha avó está lá? Meu priminho também? E tia Mack? – Briana perguntou surpreendentemente baixando a voz e soando um pouco preocupada – Eles não estão bravos?

\- Bravos? Por que eles estariam, minha princesa? – Jensen se abaixou e perguntou sério, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela e colocando atrás da orelha da menina – Eles vão amar você. Seu Tio Josh, Tia Nath e seu primo Jordan não estão lá. Eles foram visitar os pais de Nath, porque o pai dela não está bem de saúde. E Kenzie vai adorar que você já está chamando-a de “Tia Mack”. Ela nunca gostou do apelido Kenzie.

\- Não sei, daddy. Eu só estou com medo – Briana olhou séria para ele e fez um beicinho – Você me leva no colo?

\- Claro que eu te levo – e Jensen esticou os braços, erguendo-a e deixando que ela se enroscasse nele de novo. Abraçou Vivian pela cintura com o outro braço e disse a elas – E vocês não precisam ter medo. Vocês duas são o meu mundo agora. Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém machucar nenhuma das duas, ok? – e então ele olhou nos olhos de Vivian e sorriu. Ela se inclinou e deu um beijo firme nele, sorrindo de volta.

\- Vamos, vamos lá. – Vivian disse com a voz firme, passando o braço em volta da cintura de Jensen.

Donna estava sentada na enorme mesa da cozinha e tinha uma caneca à sua frente. Alan estava sentado do lado dela, segurava as mãos dela nas suas e falava baixinho com ela. Mackenzie estava recostada no balcão da cozinha e tomava algo na caneca, observando atentamente seus pais.

\- Mom, Dad, Kenzie – Jensen disse e três pares de olhos se viraram ao mesmo tempo para a porta que ligava a cozinha à sala de jantar – Eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem Vivian e Briana – Jensen disse claramente, voltando seu olhar amorosamente para Vivian e em seguida sorriu.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Vivian olhava ansiosamente para aquelas três pessoas que eram tão importantes na vida de Jensen e tentou sorrir. Jensen apertava a mão dela e ao mesmo tempo falava baixinho com Briana, que voltou a esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Vivian notou o homem mais velho, que deduziu ser o pai de Jensen, se aproximar deles e sorrir. Foi Alan quem disse primeiro.

\- Olá Vivian, eu sou Alan. Seja bem-vinda – ele estendeu a mão, a qual Vivian apertou de volta e então ele se virou para Jensen e disse, num tom de voz leve – E eu penso que o bichinho grudado no meu filho deve ser Briana. Esse bichinho fala, Jensen?

\- Sim, fala, Dad. E está louca pra conhecer o avô dela. Não é, Bri? – Jensen disse, afastando suavemente Briana do seu pescoço – Ela é uma matraquinha.

\- Não sou matraquinha, daddy! – Briana respondeu rápido, se afastou do pescoço de Jensen e olhou para Alan, dizendo hesitante – O-oi.. E-eu sou Briana.

\- Eu imaginei que fosse, querida. – Alan disse sorrindo e visivelmente emocionado – Seja bem-vinda também. Eu sou seu avô, o pai de Jensen. Me chamo Alan.

\- Eu sei. Meu daddy me mostrou fotos de vocês – Briana tinha a voz menos tímida e tentava sorrir – Mas você era mais feio e mais velho na foto.

Alan soltou uma gargalhada e tocou nos cabelos de Briana.

\- Eu gostei de você. Autêntica como uma Ackles. – Alan continuava acariciando os cabelos de Briana e sua voz de repente embargou - Nunca fui fotogênico como seu pai.

Briana olhou para Jensen e depois voltou a olhar para Alan sorrindo amplamente agora. Ela ainda estava nos braços de Jensen e Vivian permanecia ao seu lado também, observando a interação entre o avô e a neta. Vivian sentiu o braço forte de Jensen em torno de sua cintura e voltou a se sentir segura e amada. Jensen voltou seu olhar para Donna, que estava com os braços em volta de si, apertando os lábios e tentava bravamente segurar as lágrimas. Vivian fixou seu olhar na mãe de Jensen e o primeiro pensamento que ela teve foi: “A beleza de Jensen vem dela. Donna é linda”. E então Donna deu uns passos em direção a eles, sorrindo e parando próximo a Briana, que voltou a esconder o rosto no pescoço do pai. Donna esticou a mão que tremia, tocou os cabelos de Briana e disse numa voz suave:

\- Olá, Briana. Eu sou Donna, sua avó. Sabia que eu estava ansiosa pra te conhecer? – Donna mal conseguia falar. Engoliu o nó na garganta e prosseguiu, suavemente– Seu primo, Jordan, me chama de Nan. Você gostaria de me chamar assim também, querida?

Lentamente, Briana se afastou do pescoço de Jensen, olhou hesitante para Donna e disse baixinho:

\- Eu tenho uma Nana no Brasil. Mas eu posso ter uma Nan aqui também. – Briana lentamente abriu um sorriso envergonhado – E você é linda e se parece com meu daddy.

\- Obrigada, querida. E você é mais linda do que todos nós juntos, incluindo seu daddy. – Donna limpou uma lágrima que começou a cair e disse sorrindo – Eu posso te dar um abraço, princesa?

E então de repente Briana se afastou dos braços de Jensen e atirou os braços em direção à avó. Donna imediatamente a pegou no colo e a abraçou fortemente, enfiando o nariz nos cabelos da menina. Elas ficaram abraçadas um tempo. Jensen puxou Vivian, que tremia, para perto de si e a abraçou forte, beijando os cabelos dela. Após algum tempo, Briana disse em alto e bom som:

\- Meu daddy não se enganou quando disse que você tem cheiro de doce – Briana se afastou do abraço de Donna e disse sorrindo – E na hora eu achei que ele era maluco. Mas ele estava certo. Você é doce.

\- Obrigada, meu amor – Donna deu um beijo na bochecha dela e continuou dizendo – Talvez seja porque eu tenho sempre pessoas lindas e amorosas do meu lado – e então se virou para Vivian e disse sorrindo e com olhos brilhantes – Me desculpe. Você deve ser Vivian. Muito prazer e desculpe pela minha grosseria em não ter te cumprimentado antes.

\- Está tudo bem. O prazer é meu – Vivian se sentiu aliviada por sua voz não tremer.

\- E então? Agora eu posso me apresentar? Já que parece que fui esquecida aqui num canto – Mackenzie disse, aproximando-se de Vivian e estendendo a mão – Já que detesto formalidades, aqui vamos nós. Sou Mackenzie, irmã caçula desse idiota aqui. E você só será bem-vinda se não me chamar de Kenzie. Josh corrompeu Nath, mas eu espero sinceramente que você seja mais esperta que ela, seja imune ao charme dos meninos Ackles e me chame de Mack – Mackenzie disse, alegre. Olhou para Briana, erguendo uma sobrancelha – E isso vale pra você também, mocinha. Tia Mack, ok?

Briana acenou afirmativamente, sorrindo brilhantemente no colo da avó e disse pra Mackenzie:

\- Eu sei que você prefere tia Mack – Briana olhou para Jensen, que ainda estava abraçado a Vivian e disse sorrindo para ele– Você tinha razão, daddy, ela é divertida. E um pouco...

\- Melhor não completar, Bri, porque senão serei obrigada a dar uns petelecos nele por te ensinar coisas erradas a meu respeito – Mackenzie se aproximou de Donna e disse para Briana – Você acha que pode descer do colo agora e vir comigo? Eu também gostaria de um abraço e eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. Nem seu pai viu ainda. Ele apenas me deu carta branca para fazer. E eu preciso da sua palavra final. Vamos lá?

\- Sim, vamos – Briana se mexeu e Donna a colocou no chão depois de dar outro beijo na menina e em seguida Briana abriu os braços e recebeu um abraço apertado de Mackenzie perguntando em seguida – O que é, tia Mack? Tem a ver com batons, esmaltes, maquiagem? Porque meu daddy disse que você gosta dessas coisas e eu também gosto, mas mamãe às vezes é muito básica pro meu gosto.

\- Kenzie, você não vai colocar minha filha nesse seu mundo fashion maluco. Seus gostos são duvidosos! Briana é...

\- Minha única sobrinha, Jen. E deixe ser besta. Eu sou um guru da moda. E minha sobrinha é linda, uma perfeita modelo para minha brilhante criatividade. E eu sei que ela é uma menina inteligente – Mackenzie se virou para Briana, esticou a mão para a garotinha agarrar e disse, piscando diretamente para a menina– Eu estou em dúvida se a cor da parede fica roxo ou lilás ou um tom de rosa mais forte. Eu quero que você escolha. E não dê ouvidos a seu pai. Nós vamos ser a vanguarda da moda em Los Angeles.

\- Roxo, Mackenzie? – Jensen disse, meio surpreso – Quando eu pedi pra você decorar um dos quartos pra Briana, foi pensando em algo bem delicado e não assustador! Roxo?

\- Mano, desde quando você entende de decoração? – Mackenzie olhou para Vivian e disse, enquanto levava Briana em direção a saída da cozinha – E Vivian, pelo amor de Deus, veja se você consegue fazer com que Jensen seja menos tradicional. Meninas hoje em dia não são delicadas, são decididas. Meninas hoje em dia decidem quando e onde vão morar. Como vão levar suas vidas. Qual namorado...

\- Ok, entendi. Fecha o bico. Minha filha tem oito anos, Kenzie. Ela não precisa de lições a respeito das conquistas femininas. – Jensen disse, com uma carranca – e ela não precisa ouvir a palavra “namorado” antes dos dezoito anos.

\- Ei, mas eu sei o que é namorado. Tio Nick é namorado de Tio Julian. – Briana olhou para Mackenzie e perguntou – Namorado é alguém que você ama e beija, certo?

\- Essa é minha garota! Viu só, Jensen? Os genes espertos da família estão todos nela. Espertos e modernos – Mackenzie continuou levando Briana em direção ao quarto novo dela, enquanto conversava com a menina – Jura que seu tio tem um namorado? Eu estava com esperanças que eu pudesse namorá-lo, mas como ele já tem um, acho que preciso continuar procurando, né?

\- Mackenzie!! – Jensen disse exasperado e sentiu Vivian o abraçar com um pouco mais de força. Ele olhou para Vivian e disse – Viv, eu juro a você que ela não é tão maluca. Isso é apenas um tipo que ela adora...

\- Ei. Ei, está tudo bem. Tudo bem – Vivian sorriu para Jensen, levantou na ponta dos pés e beijou levemente o pescoço dele – Adorei sua irmã e sei que Bri está em boas mãos. Relaxa.

Jensen recebeu o beijo, olhou dentro dos olhos de Vivian e viu sinceridade neles. Sorriu, beijou-a nos lábios e disse:

\- Ok. Eu também sei que ela está – Jensen deu outro selinho em Vivian e olhou de volta para seus pais, que os observavam sorrindo – Eu preciso de um café, Mom. E segundo Briana, Vivian não comeu nada. Ela precisa se alimentar. Certo, dona Vivian Veiga?

Donna imediatamente se desvencilhou dos braços de Alan e foi em direção ao fogão, dizendo para Jensen e Vivian:

\- Você está certo, filho – Donna olhou em direção a Vivian e disse sorrindo – O que você gostaria de comer? Eu fiz biscoitos, bolos. Mas posso fazer panquecas, sanduíches, chocolate quente, qualquer coisa. Você gostaria de comer o quê?

\- Não se preocupe, uma simples caneca de café está ótimo.

\- Não está nada ótimo, Viv – Jensen disse, colocando Vivian sentada e dizendo para a mãe dele – Ela odeia chocolate, Mom, mas ama um sanduiche de queijo com suco de laranja. Acho que isso vai bem.

\- Jensen, eu ainda posso decidir o que comer, sabia? – Vivian disse, fingindo indignação e sacudindo a cabeça– e eu não quero dar trabalho pra sua mãe. Eu também posso fazer minha própria comida.

\- Pode mesmo? – Jensen sorria, lembrando-se das vezes que Vivian mal sabia como quebrar um ovo na frigideira – Se quiser, eu chamo Briana para testemunhar suas habilidades culinárias.

\- Jensen! – Vivian escondia o rosto de vergonha.

\- Filho, não deixe Vivian envergonhada – Alan disse, sentando-se próximo a Vivian – Donna com certeza pode nos alimentar a todos num piscar de olhos. E ela nesse exato momento está se perguntando o que fará com todos aqueles bolos de chocolate que ela fez, pensando que a agradaria – Alan disse divertido, olhando para a esposa.

\- Alan Ackles! – Donna se virou para ele, ameaçando-o com uma colher de pau – Você sabe com quem está lidando, então não banque o espertinho, ok? – Donna voltou seu olhar para Vivian e disse, gentilmente – Eu farei outros bolos sem chocolate. Mas não se preocupe, Jensen comerá todos que estão aqui. Ele e Josh têm um buraco na barriga quando o assunto é bolo de chocolate.

\- Eu sei – Vivian sorriu e olhou para Jensen, que fazia uma careta – Briana com certeza ajuda a comê-los. Ela é uma formiguinha também.

\- Eu sabia que Briana não negaria os genes açucarados dos Ackles! – Donna disse se virando de novo para o fogão, conversando sobre assuntos triviais e preparando algo para eles comerem. Depois de certo tempo, todos ouviram Briana voltar para a cozinha correndo e falando animada sobre o quanto seu quarto era lindo e arrastando Vivian e Jensen para ver.

Logo depois que eles terminaram de comer, Jensen arrastou Vivian para o quarto, a fim de que ela dormisse um pouco. Mackenzie e Briana ficaram o tempo todo no quarto novo de Briana, que era o sonho de qualquer criança. Mackenzie realmente tinha feito um ótimo trabalho e no final das contas as cores decididas por Briana foram o roxo e o lilás juntos, para desespero de Jensen, que queria o quarto em tom de rosa-bebê, o que Briana recusou terminantemente, dizendo que ela era uma menina grande e não mais um bebê. Jensen estava pronto a discutir com Briana, quando Vivian disse que Briana nunca gostou muito de coisas rosa e ele não falou mais nada, sabendo que era um voto vencido. O restante do trabalho no quarto de Briana seria finalizado no dia seguinte.

Vivian dormiu quase que instantaneamente e, quando acordou, estava sozinha no quarto. Ela se sentiu um pouco estranha, mas então voltou a se concentrar no que estava fazendo aqui e seu peito se encheu de amor, principalmente ao se lembrar do beijo que Jensen havia lhe dado quando estavam sozinhos no quarto e das palavras que lhe disse de forma tão apaixonada:

 _\- “Eu te amo. Não sei como vivi até aqui, Viv. Você deu um sentido na minha vida que até então não existia e eu me pergunto por que diabos eu perdi tanto tempo. Nunca vou perdoar Angela pelo que ela fez comigo, mas acima de tudo pelo que ela fez com você. Você não tem noção da felicidade que eu estou sentindo nesse momento, ao ver vocês aqui comigo, com as pessoas que eu amo. Nada e nem ninguém pode mensurar isso, Viv. Obrigado. Por tudo. Tudo. Por você, por Bri, por Lucca. Eu te amo, não se esqueça disso, ok?”_ – eles se beijaram mais uma vez e a última coisa de que Vivian se lembrava era de estar nos braços de Jensen, enquanto caía nas garras do sono.

Vivian resolveu sair da cama, tomar um banho e só depois sair à procura de Jensen. Ela resolveu se vestir de maneira informal, colocar uma roupa quente e confortável. Ela não iria ser quem ela não era apenas para fazer uma boa impressão. Estava na casa do homem que amava, o pai dos filhos dela, estava com frio e tinha viajado muitos quilômetros. Sem contar a diferença de fuso, que sempre a atordoara. Resolveu vestir calças largas, mas quentes e um blusão bastante confortável, mas também quente. Ela pegou um agasalho para Briana, por pura precaução, porque sabia que a menina estava bem cuidada. Vivian saiu do quarto e foi em direção à cozinha. A casa estava silenciosa, ainda tinha luz do dia e Vivian andou silenciosamente pelos cômodos até chegar à cozinha. Não encontrou ninguém pelos cômodos, mas quando chegou na cozinha, viu todos numa parte da casa que era usada para fazer reuniões informais. Era um local que podia ser usado tanto no frio quanto no calor, porque tinha amplos janelões, que davam um ar claro e agradável. Da cozinha se avistava todo o ambiente e Vivian ficou parada lá olhando o que acontecia lá dentro.

Ela viu Mackenzie conversando com uma mulher grávida e elas estavam olhando uma revista. Alan estava próximo ao que parecia ser uma churrasqueira, ajudando outro homem a colocar algo lá. Vivian deduziu que poderia ser o irmão de Jensen, que ela ainda não conhecia e a mulher grávida ao lado de Mackenzie seria a esposa dele. Vivian correu os olhos à procura de Briana e a encontrou junto com Jensen e outro garotinho sentados juntos numa chaise grande e confortável. Eles estavam rindo e Jensen fazia algo com as mãos e caretas para as duas crianças, que soltavam gritos e gargalhavam. Vivian cruzou os braços e ficou olhando a cena, receosa de se mover e quebrar o encanto e a simplicidade tocante do momento familiar.

\- Fazia anos que eu não o via assim – uma voz suave disse de repente.

Vivian se virou abruptamente e se deparou com Donna, que estava entrando na cozinha, carregando uma bandeja de copos e sorria nervosamente. Vivian mordeu os lábios e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, dizendo:

\- Ele está feliz. Ele está em casa, com sua família. Rodeado de pessoas que ama e que o amam também. – Vivian deu um passo para o lado, dando passagem para Donna, que colocou os copos em cima do balcão e se virou para encarar Vivian.

\- Você teria um minuto? – Donna perguntou e, diante da afirmativa de Vivian, prosseguiu – Poderia, por favor, se sentar? Gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você.

Vivian sentiu um aperto na barriga, mas concordou com Donna. Sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima e viu a mulher mais velha se sentar perto dela, baixando a cabeça e mexendo nervosamente as mãos em cima da mesa. Depois de alguns minutos e quando Vivian estava pronta a puxar qualquer assunto, Donna levantou a cabeça e disse com a voz tranquila:

\- Jensen merece mais que tudo ser feliz, Vivian. – Diante da menção de Vivian falar algo, Donna fez um gesto com a mão, interrompendo-a e prosseguiu – Ele tem atravessado maus pedaços e eu odeio ver tudo isso que está acontecendo com ele. Eu sei que você está ciente dos problemas que ele está atravessando e sei que você está aqui para apoiá-lo. E eu, como mãe dele, só tenho que agradecê-la. Mas também eu tenho que saber algo, Vivian. Eu preciso me certificar de algo.

Vivian continuou olhando para a mulher na frente dela. Aquela mulher que era tão importante para Jensen. E que seria de fundamental importância na vida deles também, visto que Donna era uma mãe amorosa, dedicada e leal e Vivian jamais se colocaria entre isso. Vivian sustentou o olhar dela e não disse uma palavra, só esperando que a mulher mais velha continuasse.

\- Você realmente o ama ou apenas está feliz por ele finalmente ter sabido sobre Briana e essa situação de vocês? – Donna passou as mãos pelos cabelos e disse, nervosa – Por favor, eu não quero que você pense que eu não gosto de você ou que não queira você com ele. Não é nada disso. O que eu quero saber é até que ponto o que você sente pelo meu filho é amor mesmo ou é apenas algo que quer recuperar e que ficou mal resolvido no passado? Eu não quero julgá-la ou determinar o que você faz. Apenas estou preocupada com meu filho. Nós quase o perdemos, quase. – Donna sacudiu a cabeça e limpou os olhos – e eu jurei a mim mesma que nunca mais iria deixá-lo sozinho ou deixar alguém se aproveitar dele e machucá-lo. Jensen tem esse jeito explosivo e impaciente, mas no fundo ele é um rapaz que apenas quer ser aceito como ele é. Não pelo que ele possui ou faz. Jensen é uma das pessoas mais generosas que eu conheço, uma das pessoas mais justas e talvez isso seja o porquê das pessoas não entenderem que ele apenas quer justiça e liberdade. Muitos o consideram arrogante e cheio de si, o julgam sem ao menos ter trocado duas palavras com ele. Isso o machuca, porque ele não tolera injustiças. Essa é minha real preocupação. Se o que vocês estão fazendo é apenas uma questão de justiça ou envolve amor mesmo, com tudo que vem no pacote. Ele merece ser feliz, Vivian. Eu espero que você me entenda, querida.

Vivian continuou olhando nos olhos daquela mulher à sua frente. Olhos que eram tão parecidos com os de Jensen, que transmitiam tanto amor, mas também uma determinação de ferro. Vivian viu o sentimento materno e protetor ali pronto para ser posto para fora, se assim fosse necessário. E em nome disso, Vivian resolveu abrir seu coração para Donna.

\- Eu não posso dizer sobre os sentimentos de Jensen com garantia incondicional. O que posso garantir a você é o que EU sinto por ele. São meus sentimentos em relação a ele. – Vivian continuou olhando firme para Donna e prosseguiu – Eu o amo, Donna. Sinceramente o amo. Eu não amo o ator, não amo o modelo, não amo o empresário e produtor de sucesso que ele será quando começar o novo filme. Eu amo o homem Jensen Ross Ackles. Amo o cara que acorda mal humorado de manhã, amo o homem que adora cantar sozinho numa sala meio escura, amo o homem que fica bravo se algo que ele colocou num local foi retirado de lá e ele não consegue achar, amo o homem que odeia que digam a ele o que fazer e como fazer, amo o homem que detesta ficar no trânsito congestionado, amo o homem que chora como um bebê quando alguém que ele ama é machucado. Eu não dou a mínima para a imagem que criaram de Jensen ao longo dos anos, não dou a mínima para esse monte de fofoca que falam sobre ele e é exatamente por isso que eu sei que ele será inocentado de tudo que levantaram contra ele. Eu não me preocupo com o que as pessoas pensam sobre mim. Eu me preocupo com que ele pensa sobre mim. Eu amo o homem que é apenas pai. Um pai maravilhoso que em poucos meses entregou seu coração a uma menina de forma incondicional, sem ao menos saber quem ela era. Eu não preciso do ator Jensen Ackles, eu preciso do meu Jens. Apenas dele. Eu o tendo, sou a pessoa mais completa e feliz. Nossos filhos são o resultado desse amor. Apenas isso. Nunca que eu os usaria para completar alguma carência. Não seria justo para com eles.

À medida que Vivian falava, Donna ia ficando mais séria, mais calada e mantinha os olhos presos nos olhos de Vivian. Quando Vivian terminou de falar, Donna apertou os lábios, esticou a mão por cima da mesa e pegou as de Vivian dentro das suas. Ela sorriu e disse aliviada:

\- Obrigada – Donna deu outro aperto suave na mão de Vivian – Jensen definitivamente encontrou alguém digno dele. Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer a você todo esse amor por ele. Ele vai precisar, Vivian, durante todo o trajeto dele, ele vai precisar. E eu sei que você também vai e eu sei também que ele vai estar lá para você também. Eu sei o homem maravilhoso que meu filho é. Ele apenas precisava de alguém para poder mostrar isso. E graças a Deus, você veio. Obrigada, querida. Muito obrigada.

\- Eu que tenho que agradecer, Donna – Vivian baixou os olhos dessa vez, esperou uns minutos e quando ergueu a cabeça, tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Jensen me fez querer viver plenamente de novo. Ele fez com que eu visse as coisas de outro modo depois de Lucca. Um jeito que eu pensei que não poderia, não teria mais direito. Jensen me devolveu o amor.

\- Eu sei do que você está falando, querida – Donna se levantou e abraçou Vivian – Eu sei muito bem. E olha, eu posso te garantir: você tem todo o direito de amar novamente, de viver novamente. Não é errado, ok? Você não está traindo a memória de Lucca sendo feliz novamente, meu amor. Eu também levei anos para aceitar isso.

E as duas mulheres ficaram um tempo abraçadas, até que Donna se afastou, olhou em direção ao restante do pessoal e disse, limpando os vestígios de lágrimas:

\- É melhor nós irmos lá pra fora. Daqui a pouco eles mandam uma equipe de busca atrás de mim. – Donna finalizou com um último abraço em Vivian – E ele está feliz não por nós e sim porque você também deu isso a ele, ok?

Vivian acenou afirmativamente e também limpou as lágrimas, sentindo de repente que tinha ganhado uma nova amiga. Não apenas a mãe de Jensen, mas também uma amiga que a entendia e sabia exatamente o que ela sentia.

\- Ok. Mas você tem razão, vamos lá pra fora. Eu te ajudo. Tudo bem que Jensen disse que sou um desastre na cozinha, mas ajudar a arrumar uma mesa ou carregar louças eu posso. Eu juro.

E então as duas mulheres continuaram conversando animadas enquanto arrumavam as coisas para levar para o outro recinto. Vivian descobriu que Josh faria um churrasco, um típico churrasco americano, porque Briana tinha dito a ele que seu Tio Julian fazia o melhor churrasco do mundo. Josh estava determinado a mostrar a Briana que ela estava enganada. E Vivian contou a Donna sobre a morte dos pais, sobre Julian, Nick, Nana e Lucca. Donna disse a ela que Julian seria muito bem-vindo e Vivian ficou embaraçada ao revelar a Donna que Julian ainda não tinha aceitado Jensen muito bem em virtude da gravidez dela. Donna apenas sorriu e disse que Julian chegaria lá, ele era um bom rapaz. Vivian sorria e acompanhou a mulher para onde estavam as demais pessoas.

Quando elas chegaram lá, Jensen a viu e abriu um sorriso radiante. Briana deu um grito de animação e correu para onde a mãe tinha ido. Vivian colocou a travessa de salada em cima do balcão e abriu os braços para receber a filha. Ela abraçou Briana e ouviu alguém dizer:

\- Uau, meu irmãozinho realmente tem um excelente gosto para mulheres. Caramba! Você é linda!

Vivian ficou vermelha como um pimentão. Briana ria abertamente e Jensen se levantou da chaise e a abraçou pela cintura.

\- Deixa de ser sem noção, Josh! Sua mulher está aqui, cara – Jensen sorria e apontava para Nath – Sem contar que Vivian não é pro seu bico. Tira o olho, seu atrevido pervertido.

\- O que é pervertido, daddy? – Briana perguntou curiosa, enquanto descia do colo da mãe, deixando Jensen de boca aberta e sem reação – Tio Josh quer namorar mamãe?

\- Ok, ok. Vamos parando com essa maluquice antes que vocês traumatizem as crianças. Não Bri, seu tio não vai namorar sua mãe porque ele é casado comigo e sua mãe namora seu pai. Deus, isso é estranho! – A mulher grávida se levantou e deu um tapa no ombro de Josh – Não dê importância a esses dois, Vivian. Eu desisti há muito tempo. A propósito, eu sou Nathalie. Mas pode me chamar de Nath. E aquele carinha ali é Jordan, meu filho. E aqui dentro tem outro a caminho. Por enquanto sem nome. Mas estou pensando seriamente na possibilidade de Carl.

\- Nem pensar! Pode parar por aí, Dona Nathalie – Josh disse abruptamente, enquanto Jensen e Alan gargalhavam – Nem fodendo meu filho terá o nome do seu ex-noivo!

\- Joshua Daniel Ackles! Olha a linguagem! Temos crianças por aqui! Pelo amor de Deus, Josh!! – Donna disse severamente, enquanto Mackenzie ria abertamente com Alan.

\- Desculpe, Mom! Desculpe, Vivian, desculpem, crianças. – Josh disse e se aproximou da mulher e a agarrou pela cintura – Você é minha, Nath, não se esqueça. E a propósito, eu sou o irmão inteligente, enquanto ele é o bonitão sem cérebro– Josh sorriu para Vivian, enquanto dizia provocativamente ainda abraçado a Nath.

Vivian sorriu em resposta, enquanto Jensen dizia indignado:

\- Sem cérebro, o escambau! – E diante de outra repreensão de Donna, Jensen se calou e fez um gesto obsceno para Josh, que respondeu do mesmo jeito. Jensen sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça – Vamos Vivian, saia de perto desse idiota!

\- Você ama esse idiota e não vive sem mim! Confessa, maninho! Sou o seu alter-ego!

Jensen ainda sorria enquanto se sentava de volta na chaise e trazia Vivian para se sentar junto dele. Ele abriu as pernas e ela se acomodou no meio, encostando-se ao peito dele e descansando a cabeça no ombro. Sentiu Jensen beijar seus cabelos e sussurrar:

\- Está tudo bem? Conseguiu descansar um pouco? – Jensen deu um beijo de leve no ouvido dela.

\- Está tudo ótimo. Sim, descansei – Vivian se afastou, virou a cabeça de modo que olhasse os olhos de Jensen e sorriu – Eu te amo. Muito. E amo tudo que se refere a você – ela se esticou um deu um beijo no queixo dele.

\- Bom saber disso. Porque eu estava com medo que você achasse esse pessoal meio louco demais. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo e voltou a abraçá-la bem perto. Ele olhou Briana brincando com Jordan, Donna arrumando a comida, Alan e Mackenzie conversando, Josh acariciando a barriga de Nath e completou – Obrigado, Viv. Te amo – e eles trocaram um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Os dias passaram rápido. Vivian pôde finalmente conhecer a esposa de Jared, Sarah, e elas se identificaram imediatamente. Logo chegou o dia do julgamento. Briana fez alguns passeios com Mackenzie por Los Angeles, mas não quis ir a Disneylândia sem Jensen. Vivian e Jensen explicaram a ela que ele não poderia sair agora, mas ele prometeu que a levaria. Ele só rezou que nenhum paparazzo estivesse por lá quando ele pudesse fazer isso e rezou mais ainda para ser inocentado no julgamento. Era o que ele mais queria, na verdade. Queria que aquele pesadelo e aquela nuvem negra saíssem de cima da sua cabeça. E por mais que Josh garantisse a ele que tudo iria dar certo, a cada vez que ele pensava sobre as acusações de Mary, a cada vez que ele pensava que sua filha um dia saberia disso e a cada vez que ele cogitava a possibilidade de condenação, seu estômago revirava e ele queria vomitar. Jensen passou muitas horas com Josh trabalhando em cima da sua defesa, trabalhava com seu irmão nos ajustes dos contratos que tinha assinado enquanto era representado por Angela e também mantinha contato e longas conversas sobre o novo filme. Os produtores não abriam mão dele no papel principal e Jensen ficou grato que eles estavam dispostos a esperar o final do julgamento para iniciarem coisas mais concretas. Jensen lançou a possibilidade de entrar também como produtor do filme. Mas todas essas ações ficaram pendentes, dependendo do resultado do julgamento. Jensen estava uma pilha de nervos. Agitado, explosivo, impaciente. Ele estava no seu pior temperamento e muitas vezes, apenas Briana conseguia acalmá-lo. Era uma faceta nova de Jensen que Vivian estava presenciando.

Vivian tinha sido uma dádiva na vida de Jensen por esses dias. Ela era sempre discreta, presente, amorosa e paciente. Ela e Donna passaram várias horas conversando, ela e Nath também conversavam a respeito de bebês e nomes. Vivian também escrevia muito e mantinhas longas conversas com seus editores, conversas as quais Jensen não tinha conhecimento do teor e ela insistia que diria a ele depois do julgamento. Julian ligava quase todos os dias e as coisas estavam indo bem, ao menos ele não chamava Jensen de nomes pejorativos e se referia a ele como “Ackles”. Vivian considerava isso um progresso. Alan tinha voltado para Dallas, mas estaria de volta no dia do julgamento. Jensen relutou em ter toda a sua família no tribunal, mas recebeu uma bronca sem tamanho de Donna, como se tivesse quinze anos de idade e tivesse feito uma estupidez adolescente. Josh também não conseguiu argumentar com a mãe e então ficou decidido que eles iriam estar presentes enquanto o julgamento acontecia. Jensen sabia que seria um prato cheio para os tablóides, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito disso.

Três dias antes do julgamento as fofocas estavam no auge e ele proibiu Mackenzie de sair com Briana. Jensen foi irredutível quanto à exposição da filha. Ele iria protegê-la disso, custasse o que custasse. Jensen também tentou não permitir que Vivian aparecesse por ora, que ficasse em casa até o julgamento acabar e que não fosse com ele ao tribunal. Vivian ficou furiosa e eles tiveram uma discussão violenta sobre isso. Vivian deixou bem claro que não iria dar bola para esse tipo de gente, que sabia muito bem como lidar com a imprensa porque afinal era uma jornalista também e esbravejou que Jensen precisava parar de ser neurótico quanto a isso. Ela era adulta e sabia se defender. E que ele deveria ter aprendido a filtrar isso. E pela primeira vez, os Ackles puderam testemunhar a determinação e a obstinação de Vivian. Ela não cedeu um milímetro e Jensen teve que concordar com a posição dela.

\-------------

Vivian acordou sozinha na cama. Olhou para o lado e não achou Jensen sentado na poltrona, pensando – como ele sempre fazia esses dias – ou então sentado na bancada, fuçando no notebook. Vivian se levantou e foi à procura dele pela casa. Encontrou-o no quarto de Briana, sentado no chão as pernas cruzadas na posição de buda e olhando a menina dormir tranquilamente. Vivian se aproximou dele e sentou-se a seu lado. Pegou a mão dele nas suas e ficou acariciando com o polegar os dedos de Jensen. Eles ficaram em silêncio, até que ele disse:

\- E se eu for condenado, Viv? E se ela tiver que ouvir que eu fui para cadeia? E se eu não puder ficar com ela? – olhou para Vivian com um olhar cheio de medo e tristeza – Se eu não puder ficar com você? O que eu faço? Eu não quero que ela ou você...

\- Shhh... Shhh... – Vivian ficou de joelhos e o puxou num abraço apertado – Não fale bobagens. Você não vai ser condenado. Você vai sair daquele tribunal, voltar pra casa e levar Briana à Disneylandia, está me ouvindo? Você vai transar comigo até me deixar exausta e vai fazer aquele filme e me deixar orgulhosa. Você vai voltar pra nós, Jensen. Confio no que Josh disse e você deveria acreditar também. Nós amamos você – Ela se afastou dele, pegou o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos e disse sorrindo – Eu te amo. Eu confio em você e na justiça. E se – e é um enorme, enorme se – você for condenado, eu não vou te abandonar e Briana te adora. Ela também vai estar sempre do seu lado. Sempre. Somos sua família, Jensen.

Jensen ficou olhando para aquela mulher linda ali à sua frente, olhou novamente para Briana dormindo e decidiu que não poderia nunca mais abrir mão delas. Ele precisava delas como do ar que respirava e que certamente morreria se um dia não pudesse mais estar com elas. Jensen beijou Vivian apaixonadamente, pegou as mãos dela, beijou-as e disse, olhando nos olhos dela.

\- Eu sei que não é o momento e nem nada. Eu deveria fazer isso num lugar chique, só nosso e acima de tudo eu deveria te dar um anel lindo, mas... – Jensen respirou fundo e continuou – eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta. Você aceita se casar comigo?

Vivian olhou fundo nos olhos dele, soltou suas mãos, voltou a pegar o rosto dele entre suas mãos e disse sorrindo amplamente:

\- Achei que você nunca iria pedir – Ela o beijou e disse com a testa grudada na dele – Claro que eu aceito. E eu não preciso de anel nenhum. Eu só preciso saber que estou aqui dentro. – Vivian tocou o coração de Jensen e ele cobriu a mão dela com a dele e respondeu.

\- Você sempre esteve. Eu te amo.

E então ambos se levantaram, deram um beijo em Briana e foram em direção ao quarto deles. Nessa noite, enquanto faziam amor, Jensen e Vivian selaram para sempre o destino deles. Eles sentiram que nada mais os separaria. Nada mais poderia destruir aquela ligação que eles tinham um com o outro. E quando dormiram, saciados e abraçados, Jensen apenas pediu a Deus que tudo corresse bem no dia seguinte.

\----------------------------------------------------------

\- Eu estou saindo com Jensen. Todos vocês seguem atrás de nós um tempo depois, ok? – Josh disse sério, ajeitando os óculos escuros e verificando se a pasta estava bem fechada – Jensen, não diga uma palavra, não reaja a nada, ok? É apenas uma caminhada de vinte metros até a entrada do tribunal e alguns lances de escada, ok? – Diante do aceno de Jensen, Josh disse aos demais – O mesmo vale para vocês. Nenhuma palavra. Nós vamos acabar com isso antes que a gente possa imaginar. Vamos lá.

Quando Josh abriu a porta do SUV e desceu em frente ao “Beverly Hills Courthouse” houve um falatório generalizado e os fotógrafos começaram a preparar as câmeras. Quando Jensen desceu do carro foi uma balbúrdia. Ele ajeitou novamente os óculos escuros, ergueu o queixo, fechou a porta e começou a caminhar. Perguntas e flashs vieram de todos os lados, mas ele e Josh andaram rapidamente pelo corredor preparado pela segurança do tribunal até a entrada e nada foi dito. Em seguida os fotógrafos voltaram a atenção para as outras pessoas que estavam descendo do carro. Alan, Donna, Nath e Vivian foram os próximos alvos, seguidos por Jared e Sarah, que se juntaram ao grupo que se encaminhava em direção à entrada do tribunal. Vivian ficou um pouco impressionada com a ferocidade com que aquelas pessoas tentavam arrancar algo das pessoas que julgavam “vender bem a notícia”. Ela permaneceu o tempo todo ao lado de Donna, Nath e Sarah, enquanto Alan e Jared iam à frente.

Quando eles alcançaram o interior do tribunal, o silêncio era reconfortante, após o barulho do lado de fora. Mas Jensen estava andando de um lado para outro, visivelmente nervoso, mexendo a toda hora no colarinho da camisa e na gravata. Quando viu Vivian entrar pela porta com seus pais, dirigiu-se rapidamente a ela, abraçando-a forte e dizendo:

\- Você está bem? – Ele se afastou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela, beijando-a na testa – Aqueles abutres fizeram algo com você?

\- Jens, eu estou bem. Tá tudo bem. Não aconteceu nada comigo – Vivian tocou o rosto dele e disse, tentando aliviar o clima – Eles conseguiram algumas fotos, mas devem ter saído horríveis porque eu coloquei a língua pra fora em todas elas e fiz caretas horríveis.

Jensen fez uma carranca e em seguida viu que Vivian estava sorrindo, assim como os demais na sala e então relaxou um pouco. Puxou Vivian de volta num abraço e completou:

\- Duvido que você tenha saído feia. E eu aposto que eles não viram a pior parte das caretas – ele sorriu e olhou para Jared – Ele faz umas caretas tenebrosas, Viv. Ele sim assustaria qualquer criatura do universo.

\- Hey cowboy, nem vem. O mestre em revirar os olhos e fazer beicinho emburrado não sou eu – Jared disse divertido vendo o amigo relaxar um pouco – Acho que Briana tem onde puxar quando ela revira os olhos diante das bobagens que uma certa pessoa fala.

\- Sasquatch, minha filha é esperta. Ela tem meus genes, afinal. Não poderia ser nada menos do que inteligentíssima – Jensen sorriu brilhantemente – e com a outra parte da genética, ela é completa e perfeita. Linda e inteligente. O que mais eu poderia desejar?

\- Jensen, sua modéstia me comove às vezes, sabia? Cara, você é inacreditável – Jared sacudia a cabeça.

Quando Jensen ia continuar a brincadeira entre eles, uma porta se abriu e um oficial do tribunal anunciou que a audiência se iniciaria em cinco minutos. Jensen voltou a ficar tenso e Vivian se aproximou dele, abraçando-o pela cintura e descansando a cabeça no peito dele. Ele correspondeu ao abraço, respirou fundo e beijou os cabelos dela. Uma voz se fez ouvir:

\- Ora, ora! Olha por quem ele me trocou! – Mary se aproximou do grupo e continuou – E então, Jensen? Essa é a idiota da vez? Essa é a próxima garota que você vai foder? É a próxima mulher que você vai usar e abusar e dar um chute na bunda, como uma vagabunda qualquer?

\- Olha aqui, sua ... – Jensen avançava para cima de Mary, mas foi contido por Josh.

\- Nenhuma palavra, Jensen. Nenhuma, entendeu? – Josh disse, sério. Em seguida se aproximou mais de Jensen e disse baixinho – Não estrague tudo! Essa vagabunda não merece o esforço! Vamos!

Jensen deu um olhar de escárnio para Mary e se voltou para Vivian, que olhava furiosa em direção a Mary. Ele voltou a abraçá-la, deixando-a saber que nada que Mary disse significava algo. Entretanto Donna não deixou por menos. Enquanto Mary prosseguia andando para entrar na sala e passou próximo a Donna, a mãe de Jensen a agarrou no braço, a puxou junto de si e disse numa voz fria e cortante:

\- Meu filho fez a coisa certa quando te “chutou”. Meu filho só fez isso tarde demais – Donna sorriu falsamente e continuou – Ouse chegar perto dele de novo e você vai ver do que os Ackles são realmente capazes. Vagabunda ou não, você não vale o chão onde meu filho pisa – E dando outro sorriso falso, Donna deu um tapinha “carinhoso” no rosto de Mary e disse para todos ouvirem – Boa sorte, Mary.

\- Eu te amo, Viv. Amo nossa filha. Nunca se esqueça disso, ok? – Jensen beijou suavemente os lábios de Vivian e completou – ligue para Kenzie e se certifique que elas estão bem, ok? Torce por mim – ele falou, inseguro.

\- Sempre, Jens. Eu estarei aqui, esperando você para irmos para casa. Para voltarmos para Bri, ok? Vai dar tudo certo. Eu te amo – ela sorriu confiante e o abraçou pela última vez.

Jensen se encaminhou para dentro da sala de julgamento e Vivian soltou a respiração que ela nem sequer viu que estava segurando. Junto veio uma lágrima. Que ela tentou segurar, mas não conseguiu. E vieram outras e outras. Ela sentiu braços fortes a abraçarem e uma voz profunda dizer:

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Vivian. Esse cowboy é osso duro de roer. Você vai ver – Jared a confortava com palavras gentis, até que Vivian ficou mais calma e junto com Alan, Nath, Sarah e Donna, que também esteve chorando, dirigiu-se para a sala de julgamento.

\-------------

Mackenzie estava acabando de tomar um banho, enquanto Briana estava deitada na cama, quieta e pensativa. Enquanto saía do chuveiro, Mackenzie teve uma ideia que talvez animasse a menina, uma vez que desde o momento em que todos saíram pela manhã, a garotinha parecia pressentir que algo muito sério poderia acontecer.

\- Bri, que tal a gente dar uma volta? Nada muito longe, vamos apenas num parque aqui pertinho – Mackenzie começou a mexer nas gavetas e procurar roupas confortáveis – Podemos ir até de bicicleta. Seu pai e eu vamos muitas vezes lá. É um parque pequeno e a gente depois compra cachorro quente e come lá nas mesinhas. O que você me diz?

\- Tia Mack, mamãe e papai vão voltar, né? – Briana se sentou e olhou para tia com enormes olhos verdes assustados.

\- Claro que sim, meu amor – Mackenzie sentiu o peito se apertar e puxou Briana num abraço – Eles só tinham algo sério para resolver. Mas eles vão voltar. Eu prometo a você.

\- Por que eles não me deixaram ir com eles? – Briana disse meio chorosa, abraçando a tia.

\- Porque isso é coisa de adulto. Eles precisavam ir sozinhos, ok? – Mackenzie beijou os cabelos da menina e completou, tentando animar Briana – E eu não gosto de coisas de adultos, por isso fiquei aqui com você e a gente pode se divertir. Que tal? Vamos ao parque?

Briana deu de ombros e disse, meio desanimada:

\- Ok, vamos. Talvez o tempo passe mais rápido. Mas... Eu posso ligar pro meu Tio Julian antes? Tô com saudades dele e de Tio Nick.

\- Claro que você pode. Tem um telefone aí na minha mesinha de cabeceira. Vou na cozinha pegar umas garrafas de água pra gente, ok? Te espero no jardim, macaquinha. – Mackenzie deu um beijo nos cabelos da menina e saiu em direção à cozinha para arrumar garrafinhas de água para o passeio.

Menos de dez minutos depois, Briana saiu pela porta lateral e encontrou Mackenzie no jardim. A menina parecia mais animada, pegou a bicicleta e as duas começaram a pedalar em direção ao parque. Mackenzie e Briana andaram de bicicleta, correram, brincaram. Mackenzie a levou para comer algo e depois tomaram sorvete. Elas foram até um complexo de lojas e Mackenzie comprou mais maquiagens infantis, bugigangas femininas, livros, cadernos e lápis coloridos para Briana. Ela sabia que não deveria dar tudo que a menina queria, mas não conseguia resistir a aqueles olhos verdes tão parecidos com os seus. Briana a convencia em dois minutos e ela não se importava realmente. Dali a poucos dias estaria voltando para a Universidade e só poderia ver Briana dali a alguns meses. Mimar sua sobrinha não era nenhum crime e ela estava adorando isso.

Quando Mackenzie estava comprando mais alguns adesivos para Briana colar no seu novo caderno, o celular dela tocou. Pelo toque era seu pai e ela enrugou a testa, preocupada. “Tomara que esteja tudo bem. Por favor Deus, ajude que tudo esteja bem”.

\- Papai? Está tudo bem? Onde está Jensen? – Mackenzie sentia seu coração galopar e a boca ficar seca. Olhou rapidamente para Briana, que estava escolhendo alguns outros adesivos.

\- Está tudo ótimo. Jensen está aqui do meu lado, abraçando Vivian – Alan estava sorrindo do outro lado do telefone – E seu irmão mais velho foi fenomenal, Mack. Ele arrasou aquela mulherzinha em menos de três horas. Nunca tive tanto orgulho dele.

\- O senhor está me dizendo que o julgamento acabou? – Mackenzie viu Briana pegar um pacote de adesivos e abrir um sorriso enorme, mexendo na pequena cestinha de compras que tinha na mão, completamente alheia ao que estava acontecendo – Posso falar com Jensen, papai?

\- Sim filha, acabou. Seu irmão foi inocentado das acusações de estupro, agressão, porte de drogas. Mas ainda vai ter que prestar serviços por dirigir com nível de álcool acima do permitido – Alan suspirou, aliviado – E claro que você pode falar com ele. Vou passar o fone pra ele.

\- Jensen? Bro? – Mackenzie limpou a lágrima que teimou em cair – Eu não te disse que iria dar tudo certo?

\- Sim, Kenzie, disse. Eu estou tão feliz e aliviado. Você não tem ideia. – Diante das exclamações de alegria de Mackenzie, Jensen disse – Onde está Briana? O que vocês estão fazendo?

\- Hum... Briana está aqui comigo. Estamos numa loja, comprando trecos – Mackenzie podia visualizar seu irmão fazendo uma carranca – e antes que você comece a dar sermão e esbravejar, nós já estamos indo pra casa. Ela estava triste e abatida, com saudades de vocês e insegura. Eu só a trouxe para se divertir. Ninguém está nos seguindo, seu neurótico! E nós já estamos voltando para casa.

\- Eu não sou neurótico! Só não quero que ela corra nenhum perigo desnecessário! – Jensen disse rápido e em seguida falou – Estamos todos indo pra casa. Iremos vê-las em breve. Dê um beijo nela por mim. Diga que eu a amo e que chego logo. E que eu...

\- Cala a boca, Jensen. Vai beijar sua mulher e deixar mamãe te mimar um pouco – Mackenzie disse, provocando o irmão – Estamos indo. Encontramos vocês lá. Um beijo e tchau.

A conversa no carro girava em torno das manobras de Josh para derrubar cada acusação, cada palavra de Mary no tribunal. E também em como os repórteres reagiram com espanto quando souberam que Jensen entrou com uma ação por danos morais e difamação contra Mary, pedindo uma quantia milionária. Assim como uma medida para proibi-la de citar o nome dele no que quer que seja. E claro que os repórteres já especulavam quem era a mulher que estava com os Ackles. Jensen sabia que mais dia, menos dia eles saberiam tudo sobre Vivian. Mas isso não iria apagar a alegria e o alívio que ele estava sentido por aquela nuvem negra ter sumido da vida dele. Ele abraçou Vivian dentro do carro e a beijou.

\- Temos que planejar tantas coisas. Temos que conversar sobre tanta coisa, Viv. Agora eu posso fazer isso de forma tranquila. Vamos decidir tudo conforme for o melhor pra ambos, ok? E principalmente melhor para Briana.- Jensen sorriu e completou suavemente – Temos um casamento para planejar.

\- Sim, temos. E temos também que comunicar a sua família que estamos noivos – Vivian sorriu e beijou Jensen suavemente – E temos uma filha que quer conhecer a Disneylândia.

\- Eu sei. E vai ser meu próximo compromisso. Danem-se esses fotógrafos de merda. – Jensen sorria e Vivian estava contente ao ver que ele estava mais leve e com o seu velho bom humor.

O carro parou e Jensen percebeu que era porque Josh estava lidando com o sistema de segurança na casa dele. Ele suspirou e sorriu ao se lembrar de Briana. Ele queria abraçá-la com força e ver a reação dela quando ele falasse a ela que naquela semana mesmo eles iriam à Disneylandia. Com certeza haveria pulos, beijos e gritos animados. Jensen sorria novamente, quando Josh disse de repente:

\- Mas que porra é essa?

Jensen se endireitou no banco traseiro e sentiu um tremor pelo corpo quando viu carros de polícia estacionados no jardim da sua casa. Seu coração falhou uma batida e ele viu Vivian ficar completamente tensa ao seu lado. O carro mal parou e Jensen saiu correndo pelo jardim e entrou como um furacão na casa.

\- Bri? Kenzie? – Jensen gritou e sua voz morreu na garganta quando ele viu policiais na sua sala e sua irmã completamente desgrenhada, chorando copiosamente – Mackenzie, o que aconteceu?

O restante do pessoal entrava em casa quando Mackenzie se levantou do sofá e correu para os braços do Jensen, soluçando e dizendo sem nexo:

\- F-f-foi tudo tão... tão rá-rá-pi-do, Jensen... Me-me-me des-desculpe... E-e-e-eu ten-tentei pro-pro-protegê-la. M-mas e-e-eu n-n-não – Mackenzie se agarrava em Jensen e não parava de chorar, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela olhou para Vivian e voltou a soluçar – M-m-me d-d-des-desculpe, V-Vi-vian. Po-po-por fav-favor!

\- Mackenzie, você está nos assustando – Jensen sentiu um gelo correr por sua espinha, agarrou sua irmã pelos braços e disse, em pânico – Cadê Briana?

\- E-e-e... N-não...

\- Kenzie, por favor, por favor – Jensen sacudia sua irmã e sentia seu mundo lentamente vir abaixo – ONDE ESTÁ MINHA FILHA???

\- Eles a levaram, Sr. Ackles – uma mulher com um distintivo da polícia disse a ele – Alguém levou a menina e não sabemos onde ela está.

Jensen sentiu o coração falhar, a respiração ficar rápida e apenas se virou a tempo de ouvir o grito de Vivian e vê-la desmaiar nos braços de Jared.

 

TBC....


	27. Chapter 27

Foi muito mais fácil do que ela imaginava. Mackenzie tinha sido mais estúpida do que Angela teria suspeitado, e nesse exato momento Angela apostaria que Jensen estava querendo matar a irmã. Angela olhou novamente a menina dormindo profundamente na cama pequena e com lençóis gastos. A garotinha tinha o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, os cabelos desalinhados e cobrindo parcialmente o rosto. Angela sentou na beirada da cama e tirou lentamente os cabelos do rosto da garotinha. A menina soltou um suspiro misturado com soluço, mas continuou dormindo. “Ela é linda. Tem todos os traços dos Ackles. Vai ser tão linda quanto o pai dela ou a avó ou mesmo a tia”. E ao se lembrar de Jensen, o sangue de Angela ferveu nas veias. O ódio voltou a consumi-la e ela se deliciava visualizando o desespero em que Jensen estaria agora. Jensen e aquela mulherzinha sem graça que foi a causa do rompimento dela e de Jensen.

O plano inicial de Angela era começar com Jared. Angela iria simplesmente matá-lo e jogar o corpo em algum lugar. Mas claro que ela deixaria todas as pistas apontando para Jensen. A polícia iria ficar na cola dele. Em seguida, Angela pegaria o bebê e a esposa de Jared. E então a polícia não teria mais dúvidas que seria Jensen. Ele iria para a cadeia e de lá de dentro, impotente, veria todos os seus familiares serem mortos. O pai, a mãe, irmã, irmão, cunhada e sobrinho. Esse era o plano inicial, entretanto houvera mudanças, mas nada impediria que esse plano inicial pudesse ser executado logo depois que ela finalizasse o atual plano que surgiu no exato momento que Angela viu Jared no aeroporto pegando aquelas duas mulheres.

É impressionante o poder da internet hoje em dia. De posse do nome completo de Vivian, o que não difícil conseguir, uma vez que tinha os meios e contatos certos, Angela descobriu tudo sobre ela. Descobriu que ela era uma jornalista renomada, escritora e roteirista de sucesso no Brasil. Tivera dois filhos, um casal, mas o menino, Lucca, morreu um tempo depois do nascimento. A menina se chamava Briana. Também tinha um irmão chamado Julian, que era gay e morava com o mesmo homem há mais de dez anos. Vivian ficara órfã muito jovem e fora criada por esse irmão e por uma senhora de nome Jordana, mas que todos conheciam como Nana. Vivian não era milionária, mas era considerada uma mulher rica. Tivera alguns namorados, mas nada sério. Vivera uns tempos nos EUA enquanto era estudante de jornalismo, mas depois voltara e dois anos depois sua carreira decolou. Angela apostava que foi nessa época nos EUA que Vivian e Jensen se conheceram e ela ficou grávida daquelas crianças. “Jensen deveria era me agradecer por não ter tido essa responsabilidade tão cedo”, Angela continuava pensando. Com certeza a carreira dele não teria atingido o patamar que chegou se ele estivesse se casado, com filhos e não estando sempre disponível para trabalhar. “Aquela mulher seria um atraso na vida de Jensen”, Angela simplesmente constatou, depois de pensar mais um pouco, olhando novamente para Briana.

Angela ainda se perguntava o que Jensen vira nessa mulher tão comum, se ele podia ter qualquer estrela de Hollywood. Mas Jensen no fundo sempre fora um babaca provinciano, então Angela não iria mais pensar nisso. Ao contrário, depois que ela descobriu tudo e ligou os fatos, concentrou todos os seus esforços para magoar e prejudicar Jensen. E nada melhor do que atingir primeiro aquela menina e, em seguida, a mãe dela. Então, só depois destas duas fora do caminho, é que Angela voltaria seus esforços para as demais pessoas na vida de Jensen. Ela iria fazê-lo sofrer cada minuto que restava da vida dele.

Angela despendeu dias e gastou uma boa quantia de dinheiro para saber os passos de todos na casa. Ela corria contra o tempo, porque queria executar logo o plano, afinal algo lhe dizia que Jensen poderia tirar Vivian e Briana de Los Angeles, para não expô-las na mídia, assim que a coisa toda do julgamento chegasse ao fim. “Jensen e seus princípios estúpidos”; Angela voltou a fazer uma careta. Ela planejara tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Apostou acertadamente que Jensen não levaria a menina para o tribunal e que alguém ficaria com ela. Providenciou para que todo o sistema de segurança das ruas no bairro de Jensen desse uma pane no momento que ela fizesse tudo. Angela tinha tudo pronto para quebrar o sistema de segurança da casa, invadir e pegar a menina e matar quem estivesse de babá, mas quando Mackenzie saiu pelo portão com a garotinha Angela agradeceu a quem quer que seja por ajudá-la. Seria mais fácil. E quanto a Mackenzie, ela talvez morresse antes que Angela imaginou. Aquela menina insolente sempre fora um pé no saco mesmo. Não iria se perder grande coisa.

Angela seguiu as duas à distância. Monitorou todos os passos de Mackenzie e Briana. E mantinha o seu ajudante informado de cada passo. Eles teriam que agir juntos, senão as coisas poderiam dar errado. Mackenzie estava numa loja de variedades quando Angela a viu atender o celular e minutos depois a moça sorrir e ficar radiante. Angela adivinhou que o resultado do julgamento saíra e fora positivo para Jensen. Ela realmente nunca acreditou numa condenação de Jensen, mesmo que esse escândalo todo tivesse tido uma pequena ajuda dela mesma. Afinal para um ator em Hollywood, publicidade, negativa ou não, era tudo. Qualquer ator precisava ficar na mídia, e nada melhor do que um escândalo sexual e violento. Entretanto Mary era uma louca incompetente que não sabia executar as coisas direito e Josh, Angela gostando ou não, era um excelente advogado. _“Outro Ackles que merecia sofrer cada gota de coisa ruim que existe no universo_ ”. Angela pensou, com raiva mal contida. Enquanto observava os passos das duas, Angela viu o momento que Mackenzie falou com a menina e elas pegaram as bicicletas e foram para casa. Foi nesse momento que Angela contatou seu ajudante e ordenou que ele se posicionasse no local indicado, onde não haveria câmeras de segurança.

Angela as seguiu de perto e, quando Mackenzie e Briana se aproximaram do carro alugado onde estava o ajudante de Angela, o homem jogou o carro em cima das duas e Mackenzie caiu. A menina conseguiu parar, descer da bicicleta e correr para ajudar a tia. Quando o homem se aproximou, fingindo preocupação, Mackenzie nem desconfiou. Ela aceitou a ajuda do estranho, mas foi nesse momento que Angela se aproximou e abriu a porta do carro que dirigia, sem descer de dentro dele. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O homem sorriu malignamente para Mackenzie e agarrou Briana. Mackenzie, mesmo machucada, saltou em cima do homem, enquanto Briana gritava e tentava se libertar. O homem agarrou a menina mais forte e a segurou pela cintura, enquanto dava um empurrão violento em Mackenzie e a chutava no chão. Mackenzie uivou de dor e viu impotente o homem jogar Briana no carro, enquanto a menina chorava desesperada.

Angela arrancou com o carro violentamente, deixou seu ajudante para cuidar de Mackenzie e agora ela estava aqui, olhando a menina adormecida na cama. Era uma casa alugada na periferia da cidade. Um local onde as pessoas não faziam perguntas e nem se importavam umas com as outras. E era lá que Angela torturaria Jensen à distância, usando a filha dele como instrumento. Ela sorriu novamente e voltou a acariciar os cabelos da menina. “Linda. Realmente é uma criança linda”. Angela beijou suavemente os cabelos de Briana e saiu do quarto, trancando a porta.

\----------

– Jensen, filho, se acalme! – A voz firme de Alan sobressaía em meio ao zumbido nos ouvidos de Jensen e ao batimento doloroso no seu coração – Jensen! Respire! Filho respire! Isso... Isso, pra dentro, pra fora.

A visão de Jensen novamente ficou em foco e o ar voltara a entrar em seu peito. Sua cabeça começava a latejar, e seu estômago revirava, a bile subindo e o fazendo querer vomitar. Ele voltou a piscar e olhou em volta. Donna estava acalentando Mackenzie, que continuava em choque e balbuciando sem parar, enquanto Nath a checava procurando sinais de ferimentos internos mais graves. Sarah estava trazendo água para todos. Josh conversava com aqueles que pareciam ser policiais. Quando seu olhar pousou do outro lado da sala, ele viu Jared ajeitando Vivian no sofá. Jensen se levantou rapidamente e correu cambaleando para o lado dela, tendo Alan no seu encalço. Jared se afastou e deteve Alan, enquanto Jensen se abaixava no sofá e olhava para Vivian inconsciente no sofá. Tocou os cabelos dela e olhou suplicante para Jared, dizendo baixinho:

– Jare? Ela está bem? – Jensen olhou de volta para a mulher deitada no sofá e mordeu os lábios – Por favor, me diz que ela está bem.

– Sim, ela está, Jen. – Jared disse, suavemente - Nath já a examinou. Ela voltará a si em instantes. Foi apenas o choque do que ela ouviu.

– Oh, Deus! Me diz que isso é um pesadelo! – Jensen fechou os olhos – Me diz que é uma brincadeira de mau gosto e que Briana está escondida em algum lugar!

– Jens... – era apenas um sussurro, mas Jensen imediatamente olhou para baixo no sofá e um par de olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas o fitava – Jens, onde... Onde ela está? Por favor, onde está nossa menininha?

Jensen queria gritar, queria berrar e socar meio mundo. Ele queria matar o primeiro que estivesse na frente dele. Queria arrancar todo aquele medo dos olhos de Vivian, queria arrancar toda aquela dor de dentro do seu próprio coração e do dela. Mas ele não podia fazer nada disso. Podia apenas dizer, entre lágrimas:

– Eu não sei, Viv. Eu não sei... – Jensen pegou Vivian, levantou-a do sofá e a abraçou apertado. – Eu não sei... Não sei...

– Oh, Deus! Oh, Deus! – Vivian o abraçou de volta e chorava copiosamente – O que vamos fazer, Jens? Por favor...

Eles continuaram abraçados até que Jensen sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e se afastou, limpando as lágrimas, vendo que era Josh. Jensen ainda segurava Vivian, que soluçava, junto de si e esperou que seu irmão falasse.

– Jensen, a polícia quer falar com vocês. Com você e com Vivian. – Josh passou as mãos pelos cabelos e continuou – Eles precisam de fotos de Briana. Querem autorização de todos nós para colocar aparelhos de rastreamento em nossos telefones e precisam discutir os planos com vocês.

– Ok, Josh. Eu vou falar com eles. – Jensen voltou a abraçar levemente Vivian, beijou os cabelos dela e disse para ela, suavemente – Viv? Você acha que pode falar com a polícia? Eu estou do seu lado, amor. Vamos ajudá-los a achar nossa princesa. Tudo bem? Você acha que pode fazer isso?

Vivian abraçou Jensen mais um tempo. Em seguida se afastou dele, limpou o rosto e disse:

– Sim, eu posso. E eu farei. – ela limpou novamente as lágrimas e disse, tremendo – M-mas de-depois, eu posso chamar Julian? E-eu s-sei q-que vocês não são os melhores amigos, mas eu preciso do meu irmão aqui, Jens. Eu preciso de Julian aqui. Ele merece saber o que...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Jensen cortou Vivian e a puxou para seu peito novamente – Claro que você pode falar com seu irmão, meu amor. Eu jamais diria que não. De jeito nenhum! – Jensen a afastou e beijou a testa dela – Então vamos falar com a polícia?

Vivian acenou concordando e Josh atravessou a sala para chamar os policiais. Vivian se aprumou no sofá, passou as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos, tomou uma respiração para tentar se acalmar, viu Jensen segurar sua mão e apertar. Ela olhou para o lado e viu toda a tensão no corpo de Jensen. Ele estava rígido, a mandíbula apertada, dentes cerrados e toda sua atenção parecia estar focada em Josh, que falava com os policiais. Vivian apertou a mão dele de volta, e Jensen se virou rapidamente para ela, tentando sorrir, mas sem sucesso. Ela se recostou nele e ele a enlaçou pelos ombros. Vivian viu dois policiais se aproximarem. Uma mulher por volta de trinta anos, estatura mediana, cabelos ruivos presos num coque frouxo, olhos verdes e calorosos. O outro policial era um homem, por volta de seus 45 anos, barba cerrada, cabelos e olhos castanhos e quase tão alto quanto Jared. Ele tinha um olhar duro e sério. A mulher se aproximou de Jensen e Vivian e se apresentou:

– Boa tarde, Sr. Ackles e Srtª Veiga. Eu sou a detetive Sandra Scott e esse aqui é meu parceiro, Bruce Patterson. – a mulher indicou o homem e ele fez um aceno com a cabeça. – Nós somos do departamento de polícia de Los Angeles especializado em sequestros e desaparecimentos. Estamos aqui para ajudar e para isso precisamos de todas as informações possíveis. Falaremos com vocês primeiro, enquanto a Dra. Ackles checa a Srtª Ackles, pois ela é nossa principal testemunha.

– Ok, nós estamos prontos a dar qualquer informação que precisarem. Colaboraremos no que for preciso. – Jensen respondeu, olhando firmemente para a mulher em frente dele – O que vocês precisam saber?

– Em primeiro lugar, qual é sua relação com a vítima? O que ela estava fazendo na sua casa? Gostaríamos que você nos descrevesse detalhadamente os seus movimentos durante o dia. – a detetive continuou perguntando num tom de voz firme, sem emoção, totalmente profissional, enquanto o parceiro dela anotava algo num bloco.

– Briana é minha filha. Não legalmente, porque eu só soube disso algumas semanas atrás. Minha e de Vivian – Jensen contou toda a história dele e de Vivian para a policial que ouvia atentamente, enquanto o parceiro dela tomava algumas notas e erguia a sobrancelha em determinados momentos. O homem não tinha dito uma palavra ainda e de certo modo isso estava enervando Jensen – Hoje todos nós saímos de casa bem cedo, ela ainda estava dormindo. Vivian e eu fomos ao quarto dela, a beijamos e saímos para o tribunal. Vocês devem saber que eu estava num julgamento hoje. Quando o julgamento terminou, meu pai ligou para Kenzie e eu falei com ela em seguida. Ela me disse que estavam numa loja e que iriam para casa. Nós chegamos aqui e vimos todos os carros da polícia. Isso foi tudo que aconteceu.

– Certo, Sr Ackles. Durante esses dias antes do julgamento e após a chegada da vítima e da mãe dela, vocês notaram algo estranho? Algo fora do normal? Alguém seguindo vocês? Alguma atitude suspeita?

– Posso pedir um favor? – Diante do aceno da policial, Jensen continuou – Não a chame de “vítima”. Isso me dá vontade de vomitar. O nome dela é Briana ou, se preferir, Bri. Tudo bem?

– Ok. Tudo certo. Desculpe-me. Briana então. – Sandra Scott sorriu compreensivamente e pediu que Jensen respondesse às perguntas.

– Bem, na minha vida eu sempre tenho pessoas me seguindo onde quer que eu vá. Isso é algo muito comum no meu cotidiano. Mas eu tentei a todo custo proteger Vivian e Briana disso. E existe um mandato judicial o qual determina que qualquer jornalista, está proibido de chegar perto ou tirar fotos da minha família sem a permissão deles. Eu acho que a imprensa ainda não sabe sobre Briana e Vivian, porque apenas meus amigos mais íntimos e minha família sabem. Está tudo muito recente. E eu ainda não tornei isso público. E nem sei quando farei. Então baseado no que seja minha vida, não notamos nada fora do normal. Eu, pelo menos, não notei.

– Certo. – Sandra se virou para Vivian e perguntou tranquilamente – E a Srtª? Notou algo estranho? Alguma coisa a acrescentar na declaração do Sr. Ackles?

– Não, eu não observei nada suspeito. – Vivian suspirou cansada e se recostou em Jensen enquanto respondia. – Desde que eu cheguei em Los Angeles, eu mal saí de casa, exceto para ir ao parque aqui perto com Briana e mesmo assim foram poucas vezes. Ela saía quase todos os dias com Mackenzie e, às vezes, quando Jordan estava aqui, eles iam pedalar por aí.

– Quem é Jordan? – a detetive perguntou.

– Meu sobrinho de seis anos. Filho de Josh e Nath. Eles estavam aqui para o julgamento, mas hoje Nath o deixou na casa dos pais dela. Eles moram em Santa Barbara. – Jensen olhou diretamente para o policial que não tinha dito uma palavra e perguntou impaciente. – Posso saber o que você tanto anota? Por que você não nos faz nenhuma pergunta?

– Porque minha parceira já está perguntando. E não, você não pode saber o que eu escrevo. Isso é investigação da polícia. Basta responder e deixar a gente fazer nosso trabalho – a voz do policial Patterson era dura e fria, mas de algum modo isso tranquilizou Jensen.

– Sr. Ackles, vamos nos basear nas informações que o senhor nos passou. – Sandra Scott continuou. – Pelo visto, o senhor não tem inimigos que soubessem da existência de Briana. Podemos, entretanto, dizer que o senhor tem desafetos, certo?

– Sim, eu acho que sim. Na verdade, eu só consigo pensar que isso é um tipo de engano sórdido. Ninguém sabe sobre Bri, como é que alguém a usaria contra mim? – Jensen tinha voz cheia de agonia e sentia Vivian se recostar mais nele – Por que pegar uma garotinha que ninguém sabe quem é e usá-la para chegar a mim? E quem teria coragem de fazer isso? Por mais que eu tenha tido desavenças durante minha carreira com algumas pessoas, não consigo apontar um dedo e dizer que alguém realmente faria isso.

– Bem, Sr. Ackles, certamente existe alguém. E nós estamos aqui para encontrar essa pessoa, mas acima de tudo estamos aqui para trazer a vít... Briana para casa. – a policial sorriu e se levantou, sendo seguida por Josh e pelo outro policial, deixando Vivian e Jensen sentados no sofá e pensando quem seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas com uma simples criança.

Jensen olhou em volta. A sala da sua casa de repente parecia um escritório da polícia. Pessoas estranhas circulando por lá. Mexendo em computadores, mexendo em todos os celulares e telefones da casa. Josh conversando com os oficiais Scott e Patterson, sua mãe e seu pai abraçando Mackenzie, que ainda chorava copiosamente, mas ao menos parecia mais coerente. Jared e Sarah sentados no outro sofá, ele massageando os ombros da esposa; Nath guardando seus equipamentos médicos e tendo no rosto uma expressão preocupada. Jensen a viu limpar o rosto e imaginou que ela estivesse chorando. Ainda ouviu Vivian respirar profundamente e a viu enterrar a cabeça no seu peito. Ele voltou seu olhar para a mulher encostada no seu corpo, a abraçou forte e buscou controlar suas emoções. Jensen precisava ser forte. Precisava se segurar. Ele não podia desmoronar agora. Não podia se dar ao luxo de correr para o quarto de Briana e ficar lá até a filha voltar pra casa.

Olhou novamente na direção de Mackenzie e dessa vez seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela voltou a soluçar e Jensen deu um beijo no cabelo de Vivian, a acomodou no sofá e disse que voltaria logo. Ele atravessou a sala e foi até sua irmã. Sentou-se perto dela e a abraçou. Ele deixou que ela chorasse e lutou contra suas próprias lágrimas.

– J-Jen.. E-e-eu s-sss-sinto m-muito. P-por f-fa-favor n-não fi-fique b-bravo c-co-comigo. N-não me o-odeie – Mackenzie se agarrava a ele e dizia, incoerentemente – E-eu te-tentei pegá-la de v-volta, Jen.. E-eu j-j-juro que t-t-tentei... P-por f-fa-favor, a-acredite em mim... P-por f-fa-fa-favor...

– Shh..shh Kenzie... Shh... – Jensen abraçou mais forte e embalava sua irmã como um bebê e tentava acalmá-la falando suavemente – Eu não te odeio. Por favor, Mackenzie! Não odeio você! Se acalme... Apenas se acalme... Eu acredito em você, irmãzinha. Claro que eu acredito. Eu sei que você não faria nada de ruim pra Bri. Eu sei que você a ama, Mackenzie.

Mackenzie se agarrou a Jensen e chorou mais alguns minutos. Jensen sentiu Donna os abraçar e sua mãe como sempre conseguiu transmitir a ele uma calma que ele pensou não ser capaz de possuir nesse momento. Mackenzie também foi se acalmando e quando o choro dela se tornou sonoras fungadas, seguidas de uma respiração profunda, Jensen se afastou um pouco e olhou nos olhos vermelhos da sua irmã. Donna ainda acariciava as costas de Mackenzie e olhava firme nos olhos de Jensen.

– Kenzie, você acha que consegue falar com a polícia? Hein? – Jensen mantinha o olhar firme e a voz tranquila. Diante do silêncio de Mackenzie, ele prosseguiu – Eles precisam do seu depoimento, Kenzie. Você foi a última pessoa a estar com Briana. Eles precisam de tudo o que você pode lembrar. Você acha que pode fazer isso? – Quando Mackenzie acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, Jensen sorriu fraco e a abraçou de novo – Vai ficar tudo bem, Kenzie. Vai ficar tudo bem. Mamãe e eu estaremos aqui com você, ok? Você só tem que dizer tudo, tudo, todos os detalhes de que se lembrar. Desse modo nossa menina volta o mais rápido possível pra casa, ok? Você faz isso por mim, Mackenzie?

\- F-faço – Mackenzie respirou fundo, se afastou do abraço de Jensen, se recostou na mãe, que tinha Alan a apoiando, segurou forte a mão de Jensen dizendo sem chorar – Eu vou fazer tudo para que minha Bri volte para casa. Tudo. Qualquer coisa, Jen.

\- Ótimo. – Jensen olhou pra Josh, acenou e disse – Kenzie está pronta Josh. A polícia pode falar com ela.

Os policias se aproximaram de Mackenzie e a moça não soltou a mão de Jensen nem por um minuto. Jensen olhou para o outro lado da sala e Nath estava com Vivian. Conversando com ela e verificando sua pressão arterial. Nath deu um sorriso para Jensen e Vivian olhou para ele. Eles ficaram se olhando e Jensen viu Vivian dizer com os lábios “Eu te amo!”. Ele respondeu de volta, e o interrogatório começou.

Como sempre, quem fez as perguntas foi a detetive Scott, enquanto Patterson tomava notas de forma rápida e séria. A declaração estava também sendo gravada, e Sandra Scott se concentrava em cada detalhe que podia tirar de Mackenzie. Em alguns momentos a voz da moça tremia e vacilava, mas Donna a abraçava e Jensen apertava sua mão e a garota continuava. Quando os policiais pareciam satisfeitos, Mackenzie se encolheu no colo do pai e voltou a chorar baixinho. Jensen deu um ultimo aperto na mão da irmã e foi em direção a Vivian.

\- Mackenzie fez a declaração, Viv. – Jensen se sentou e Vivian se aconchegou nele – Os policiais acham que eles têm um bom material para começar. Eles também já solicitaram todas as fitas de segurança do bairro. Acham que podem encontrar algo. Eles nos disseram que só nos resta esperar – Jensen sentiu Vivian o abraçar mais forte – Eu não aguento mais essa espera, Viv.

\- Eu sei, Jens. Eu sei. – Vivian disse baixinho e deixou ser abraçada por aqueles braços fortes – Eu só queria acordar desse pesadelo.

Eles ficaram ali um tempo, apenas abraçados, ouvindo o burburinho da sala. O barulho de teclados de computadores, toques de celulares, estática de rádio. Jensen fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar em coisas positivas. Ele tentava duramente não deixar que pensamentos negativos entrassem na sua cabeça e fizessem o estrago. Mas às vezes, ele só não sabia como impedir que esses pensamentos viessem. E nesses momentos sentia Vivian do seu lado, e buscava com toda força que tinha não entrar em pânico. Jensen tinha que confiar na polícia, tinha que acreditar que sua filha, sua linda Bri, estaria em casa em breve. Junto dele e de Vivian. Fechou os olhos e trouxe Vivian pra junto de si e seu último pensamento foram os lindos olhos verdes da filha.

Um toque o acordou. Olhou em volta, assustado, e viu Jared o olhando com olhos preocupados. Jensen estava deitado no sofá. Piscou, passou a língua pelos lábios e disse com a voz rouca:

\- Eu dormi, Jare? – Diante da resposta positiva de Jared, ele começou a se levantar – Por quanto tempo? Alguma notícia? Onde está Vivian?

\- Você esteve dormindo por quase duas horas – diante da ameaça de Jensen em protestar, Jared o impediu, continuando – Vivian está no quarto, Nath está com ela. Ela foi tomar um banho, está exausta. E não, não temos nenhuma notícia ainda, cara. Sinto muito. Mas a polícia quer falar com você. Eu tive que acordá-lo.

\- Tudo bem. Eu não deveria nem ter dormido – Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto e perguntou – Onde estão todos? Mamãe, papai, Josh, Kenzie, Sarah?

\- Estão na cozinha. Donna acha que uma boa comida pode acalmar os nervos. – Jared sorriu levemente e continuou olhando para seu amigo, que tinha os cotovelos apoiados na coxa e a cabeça baixa, presa entre os antebraços. – Jensen, ela vai voltar. Briana vai estar aqui logo, você vai ver. Você não pode desanimar.

\- Eu tento, Jare. Eu juro que tento. Eu só não sei se o quanto posso suportar. Não sei nem mesmo se posso suportar isso – Jensen falou, sem nem mesmo levantar a cabeça.

\- Você pode e você vai. Estamos todos aqui para ajudar você e Vivian com isso. Quem quer que tenha feito isso, vai ser pego e Briana vai estar aqui com vocês logo, logo.

Jensen finalmente liberou a cabeça dos braços, mas ainda matinha o cotovelo nas coxas. Levantou o olhar e Jared pôde ver as olheiras, os olhos vermelhos, o medo e a tristeza lá dentro.

\- Obrigado, Jare. Muito obrigado. É só o que eu quero – Jensen engoliu em seco – A minha menininha aqui comigo, conosco. Eu faço o que for preciso pra isso, Jared. O que for preciso. Eu morro se preciso for, mas eu quero Briana aqui, segura.

\- Não fala bobagens, cara. A polícia vai encontrá-la e vocês todos vão estar juntos em breve. Você precisa ter fé, ok?

Jensen acenou e mordeu os lábios. Ficou em silêncio, pensando. Ficou pensando em todas as pessoas que conhecia e que poderiam ter sequestrado sua filha. Quem poderia ser? Por mais que ele pensasse, não poderia apontar ninguém. Ninguém sequer sabia da existência de Briana, exceto Jared e sua própria família. Seria um homem ou uma mulher? Por que Briana? Como a escolheram? Quem quer seja que tenha feito isso fez por qual motivo? Dinheiro? E uma dor atravessou seu peito quando ele pensou nas outras possibilidades sórdidas para alguém sequestrar crianças: adoção ilegal, tráfico de pessoas e órgãos, exploração sexual. Seu peito ia explodir. Seu coração ia sair pela boca, se não parasse imediatamente com esses pensamentos. A voz de Jared finalmente filtrou e seus pensamentos voltaram ao presente. Ele se levantou do sofá, sacudindo a cabeça, como querendo expulsar esses pensamentos mórbidos e disse com um suspiro profundo.

\- Onde está a polícia? Eles queriam falar comigo? – e então Jensen seguiu Jared até o local onde estavam os policiais.

A sala de jantar da casa de Jensen mais parecia uma filial do departamento de polícia de Los Angeles. A tensão tomou conta de seu corpo quando ele viu fotos de Briana colocadas num quadro branco e setas indicando algumas anotações. Jensen viu a detetive Scott se aproximar com uma expressão séria e imediatamente cerrou os punhos e esperou que ela falasse.

\- Sr. Ackles, gostaríamos de informar e acertar alguns detalhes com o senhor. – Ela esperou Jensen acenar e continuou. - Em casos de sequestro é comum aos sequestradores usar a angústia, o desespero da espera, como uma ferramenta de barganha. Eles não fazem contato imediato, pois sabem que quando os pais estão no limite, a ponto de romperem-se, irão aceitar qualquer acordo que oferecerem.

“Sequestradores”. Essa palavra fez Jensen titubear. A cada vez que essa palavra era ouvida, isso o atingia como uma faca, e deixava mais claro que sua filha não estava lá com eles, que tinha sido levada por alguém que eles não faziam ideia de quem fosse. Isso era algo que ninguém nunca sonhara ou imaginara. Briana não era moeda de troca para criminosos vulgares. Briana era sua filha, sua amada menininha e ele a queria de volta. Linda, feliz, inocente.

\- Temos quase certeza que os sequestradores sabiam da rotina da casa e da rotina de Briana. E é também certo que eles têm o número de todos os telefones, inclusive o seu celular. Isso foi definitivamente planejado. Porque eles sabiam que a menina estaria em casa, com poucas pessoas vigiando e que durante o julgamento seria o momento mais adequado para levá-la. E depois do depoimento da Srtª Ackles, temos certeza que não é apenas uma pessoa. São no mínimo duas pessoas. Estamos aguardando a qualquer momento as fitas de segurança do bairro e das casas vizinhas à sua.

A policial continuou falando profissionalmente, a voz dela parecendo distante, mas de algum modo foi filtrada pelo cérebro de Jensen.

\- O que vocês não devem fazer em hipótese alguma é dar o que eles querem sem estar no controle da situação. Nós estamos aqui para ajudar. Temos equipamentos especializados para isso. Temos pessoal acostumado a lidar com esse tipo de situação. Temos pessoas de vigília em vários locais. Temos escutas em todos os telefones de vocês e somos capazes de rastrear qualquer tipo de ligação. Nós só temos que ter a colaboração de todos os envolvidos – Sandra Scott parou um pouco e esperou Jensen processar tudo que ela estava dizendo – Não queremos que ninguém entre na estratégia dos sequestradores. Eu sugiro que o senhor vá descansar um pouco. Não tem necessidade de ficar aqui. Qualquer novidade, nós chamaremos você e a Srtª Veiga.

\- Você deve estar brincando, né? – Jensen sorriu de forma irônica – Como diabos eu posso pensar em descansar, quando minha filha está sabe-se Deus onde e com quem! Como é que você pode dizer pra eu entrar no meu quarto, relaxar na banheira ou na cama e esperar tranquilamente uma ligação de um filho de uma puta qualquer, que levou minha filha embora de nós? – Ele estava praticamente gritando agora – Como diabos vocês querem que eu fique calmo se nesse exato momento minha filha pode estar chorando de medo, apavorada ou até mesmo machucada nas mãos de pessoas que ela nunca viu na vida?

A sala ficou num silêncio absoluto. Jensen sentiu alguém o segurar pelos ombros e o puxar para perto. Sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e se agarrou nos braços de Jared como se ele fosse sua única tábua de salvação.

\- Pega leve, cowboy! – Jared amparou seu amigo, esperou Jensen ficar mais firme e o ajudou a seguir em direção ao quarto dele – Eu sei que pode ser até irônico Jen, mas a policial tem razão. Você ter um colapso não seria de grande ajuda pra nada e nem pra ninguém. E você sabe que tem que ter fé. Bri vai voltar.

\- Mas... mas quando, Jare? E acima de tudo, como e de que modo ela volta pra nós? – Jensen tinha o olhar desolado – Eu entro em pânico só de pensar que esse trauma pode prejudicar Briana pra sempre, Jare. A minha doce, linda e inocente menina. O que eu faço, Jared?

\- Acredite que tudo vai acabar bem. Nesse momento você tem que focar em ter Briana de volta. Quando ela estiver em casa, segura e com vocês, você pensa em como vai lidar com as sequelas disso, ok? – Jared falava olhando firmemente nos olhos do seu amigo – Independente de qualquer coisa não perca a fé e a esperança, Jensen. E ela vai ficar bem com todo amor e carinho que ela vai receber de todos nós ok? Principalmente de você e de Vivian.

Jensen acenou concordando, deixando que as palavras de Jared se instalassem dentro de si e o acalmassem um pouco. Jared estava certo. Ele precisava acreditar que tudo acabaria bem. Jensen abraçou seu amigo e entrou no quarto. O olhar de Jensen caiu sobre a figura de sua cunhada, sentada na poltrona do quarto, acariciando a barriga. Ela voltou seu olhar para Jensen, sorriu e indicou com a cabeça o banheiro. Nath se levantou, caminhou em direção a ele, afagou seu braço e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Jensen se sentou na cama, recostado na cabeceira e ficou esperando Vivian sair do banheiro. Ele fechou os olhos e ficou pensando em todas as palavras de Jared. Ele realmente tinha que acreditar nisso. Tinha que se concentrar no fato de que sua Bri estaria em casa logo e que a polícia faria bem o trabalho dela.

Ele ouviu um barulho e viu Vivian saindo do banheiro. Ela tinha os cabelos presos frouxamente, usava um agasalho de moletom e meias nos pés. Tinha o rosto abatido, olhos inchados e nariz vermelho. Jensen podia dizer que ela estava chorando. Mas mesmo assim ele a achou linda. Abriu os braços num convite silencioso e Vivian correu para a cama, se aconchegando nele como se fosse uma garotinha. Ela sentiu os braços de Jensen ao seu redor, fortes, firmes, calorosos. Encostou seu ouvido no peito dele e ouviu as batidas do coração. Sentiu o peito dele subir e descer no movimento da respiração. Sentiu quando ele pressionou os lábios no cabelo dela e ficou apoiado lá, respirando seu perfume. Eles não disseram uma palavra, apenas ficaram ali, se apoiando um no outro, sentindo a presença um do outro, se fortalecendo juntos. Sabendo que a dor deles naquele momento só era sentida por eles e por mais ninguém. Jensen e Vivian deixaram que o silêncio e o aconchego do quarto os envolvessem. Num determinado momento, Vivian disse baixinho:

\- Ela vai voltar, não é, Jens? Nossa menina vai estar logo aqui nessa cama conosco, não é? – Vivian tinha a voz trêmula e se agarrava mais a ele.

\- Sim, vai, Viv. Eu sei que vai. Bri vai estar de volta logo, você vai ver – Jensen a abraçou forte de volta – a polícia falou comigo e eles estão preparados para trazê-la de volta, Viv. Estão com tudo pronto aqui em casa, e estão investigando também. A policial Scott me garantiu que logo terão mais informações, mas que nós também precisamos colaborar e ter calma. Eu meio que explodi com ela sobre isso. Como é que eu terei calma? – Jensen bufou.

\- Eu posso imaginar que você explodiu. Mas precisamos mesmo acreditar, Jens. Vamos colaborar, ok? – Vivian olhou para cima e recebeu um beijo suave. Ela mordeu os lábios e disse relutante – Eu liguei para Julian, Jens. Eu precisava falar com ele. E ele e Nick estão voando pra cá. Eu sei que vocês não se entendem muito bem, mas ele precisava saber, Jensen. Eu espero que não tenha problema.

\- Claro que não tem problema, Viv. Ele é seu irmão. Ele ama Briana tanto quanto nós. – Jensen acariciou o rosto dela e disse, com um meio sorriso. – Eu só espero que ele se comporte.

Vivian sorriu e o abraçou, voltando a se aconchegar no corpo de Jensen. Ela repousava a mão no peito dele, fazendo movimentos com os dedos e ele acariciava os cabelos dela. Foi nesse aconchego que ambos adormeceram.

\- Jensen, querido. Jen. Acorde. – Donna tocava o ombro de seu filho suavemente, o chamando baixinho – Vocês precisam se alimentar. Acorde, filho.

Jensen abriu os olhos, piscou e olhou em volta, confuso. Encontrou o rosto cansado de sua mãe e piscou novamente, tentando colocar as imagens em foco. Sua visão estava nublada, mas ele sabia que era Donna. O quarto estava na penumbra e apenas a luz do abajur iluminava o quarto. Vivian dormia abraçada a ele. Jensen voltou a olhar sua mãe.

\- Pega meus óculos, por favor, mãe. – quando Donna os entregou a ele, com a visão mais clara, ele voltou a olhar para sua mãe – Alguma notícia? Quanto tempo estivemos dormindo? – enquanto ele fazia essas perguntas, calmamente esfregava os braços de Vivian tentando acordá-la. Vivian se mexeu e Jensen disse a ela – Amor? Está acordada?

\- Sim – Vivian remexeu e abriu os olhos, ainda inchados. – Estou sim. – Ela se soltou do abraço dele e só então viu Donna sentada na borda da cama. – Ah...Oi, Donna... Aconteceu algo? Alguém ligou? Meu irmão chegou? – Vivian perguntava, preocupada.

\- Não, Vivian, ninguém ligou. E seu irmão também não chegou. – Donna se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos – Eu vim acordar vocês para que venham se sentar à mesa conosco e comer algo.

\- Eu não estou com fome – Vivian respondeu e se sentou na cama, abraçando os joelhos – eu não quero comer nada. Obrigada, Donna.

\- Viv, eu também não estou. – Jensen disse, se aproximando dela e acariciando os cabelos castanhos de Vivian, que estavam uma bagunça – Mas não podemos ficar sem comer ou beber algo. Vamos pra cozinha, vamos lá ao menos beber um suco, ok? Você não pode ficar sem colocar nada no estômago, e muito menos eu posso. E já pensou se Julian chega aqui e vê que eu não estou cuidando de você? Ele me mata de vez!

Vivian tentou sorrir, mas saiu apenas uma careta. Ela olhou para Jensen e viu as olheiras, o cansaço, a barba por fazer, os olhos tristes e preocupados e acenou, pegando uma das mãos dele e beijando. Jensen se virou para Donna e disse:

\- Nós já vamos, mãe. Eu vou apenas tomar um banho rápido. Já estamos indo – ele beijou de leve os lábios de Vivian e foi em direção ao banheiro se lavar.

Quando eles chegaram à cozinha de mãos dadas, todos estavam sentados. Donna, Alan, Sarah, Nath, Jared sentados à mesa. Josh e Mackenzie no balcão da cozinha. Mackenzie olhou apreensiva em direção a Jensen e Vivian e mordeu os lábios. Vivian se soltou da mão de Jensen, foi em direção a Mackenzie e a abraçou. A garota começou a chorar de novo e Vivian deixou que ela fizesse isso, sussurrando que estava tudo bem, que ela não estava brava com ela e que não a culpava. Quando Mackenzie finalmente se acalmou, Vivian limpou as lágrimas dela, beijou sua bochecha e foi em direção a Jensen, que estava sentado ao lado de Jared.

Alan tentou iniciar uma conversa, da qual Josh e Jared participaram. Jensen não estava no humor para conversas e apenas respondia monossilabicamente, enquanto Vivian permaneceu em silêncio. Quando Donna serviu o jantar, a cozinha caiu num silêncio só quebrado pelo bater dos talheres contra a louça. Cada um, afundado em seus próprios pensamentos. Em seus desejos. Vivian mal tocou na comida, só tomou o suco. Jensen ao menos comeu umas duas garfadas, mas desistiu quando a comida virou um bolo na sua garganta. Ele segurou a mão de Vivian por debaixo da mesa e olhou para ela, tentando sorrir. Ela o olhou de volta e quando ia dizer algo, o celular de Jensen tocou e ele saiu rápido em direção à sala, onde os policias de repente se mobilizaram e colocaram toda parafernália tecnológica em ação.

A policial Scott estava com o celular de Jensen na mão e olhava para ele firmemente. Ele acenou com a cabeça, tomou uma respiração profunda para se acalmar e atendeu ao telefone.

\- Alô? – Diante do silêncio do outro lado, Jensen repetiu – Alô? Quem está falando?

\- Olá, Jensen – a voz do outro lado respondeu num tom leve e Jensen sentiu o estômago apertar.

\- An... Angela? – Jensen disse, relutante – O que você quer?

\- Eu penso que eu tenho algo que VOCÊ quer – Angela disse, sorrindo debochadamente. – Ou será que eu estou enganada? Será que essa fedelha não é grande coisa assim? Como é mesmo que vocês a chamam? Bri... Sim, Bri de Briana. Lindo nome, por sinal.

Jensen sentiu os joelhos dobrarem e só não caiu porque Josh o segurou. Ele engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos e procurou se controlar. Ele precisava ficar falando com Angela. Precisava falar até a polícia conseguir rastrear a chamada.

\- Angela, por favor!! Me diz o que você quer. O que você pretende com isso. Bri... – e a ligação foi cortada.

Jensen ficou boquiaberto, olhando para o telefone e em seguida em direção aos policiais, dizendo freneticamente.

\- Vocês conseguiram, né? Pegaram algo, certo? Identificaram a chamada? O número? Conseguiram rastrear? Me digam que conseguiram, pelo amor de Deus! – Jensen falava rapidamente e olhava esperançosamente para a policial Scott.

Diante do sinal do técnico do telefone, Sandra Scott soltou o ar que estava segurando e lamentou:

\- Sinto muito, Sr. Ackles. A chamada foi curta e não deu tempo do nosso especialista captar o sinal e rastrear. Nós sentimos muito, mas vamos...

\- Sentem muito?? Que merda é essa de “sinto muito”? – Jensen andava de um lado para outro como um leão enjaulado, aumentando o tom de voz - Que inferno! Estamos há horas sem saber onde minha filha está, e quando uma ligação aparece, vocês não conseguem fazer a porra do seu trabalho e dizem “nós sentimos muito”? Isso é muito pouco! Muito pouco mesmo! E eu esperava que toda essa droga de aparelhos fosse útil pra alguma coisa!

Alan se aproximou de Jensen, o segurou, e disse firme e sério.

\- Controle-se, Jensen! Essa sua raiva e esse seu descontrole não estão ajudando ninguém. A polícia está fazendo o trabalho dela e você não está ajudando sendo essa pessoa descontrolada – Alan continuou falando, cada vez com mais firmeza - Você não pode cair nas estratégias dessa mulher. Angela não pode vencer, filho. Ela não pode e não vai. Você não vai permitir, entendeu? Jensen?

Jensen olhou para o pai e só então realmente se deu conta de quem estava do outro lado da linha. Angela. Jensen se deu conta de que todos na sala ouviram que Angela tinha Briana em seu poder. A sua ex-agente, ex-empresária, ex-sócia, ex-amiga. A mulher que tinha feito ele e Vivian sofrerem tanto no passado, agora estava novamente enfiando as garras podres em torno do seu coração. Angela, que um dia foi alguém tão importante na vida dele. Era Angela quem mantinha Briana, era Angela quem tinha a vida de sua filha nas mãos. E Jensen não tinha ideia do porquê ela estar fazendo isso. Do que ela queria em troca. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Olhou em volta e viu Josh abraçar Vivian, que chorava copiosamente. Jensen saiu do aperto de seu pai e puxou Vivian para dentro dos seus braços.

\- Oh, Viv. Essa mulher de novo. Esse monstro de novo na minha vida, nas nossas vidas. – Jensen continuava abraçando Vivian - Me desculpe, Viv. Me desculpe.

O policial Bruce Patterson foi quem falou dessa vez. E ele disse de forma fria:

\- Muito bem, Sr. Ackles. Finalmente sabemos quem está com a menina. Portanto, está na hora do senhor nos dizer tudo o que sabe sobre essa mulher. Sobre Angela. Precisamos dessas informações o mais rápido possível. Quanto mais tempo a menina fica com ela, maiores as chances dela fazer algo contra a menina.

Jensen sentiu Vivian tremer violentamente em seus braços e fuzilou o policial com o olhar por sua falta de tato. Mas controlou-se e respondeu, num tom estudadamente neutro.

\- Eu direi tudo, Patterson. Tudo mesmo. Até o que vocês não imaginam que eu sei. E mais que tudo, eu quero colocar as mãos nessa desgraçada. Ela vai pagar caro por isso. E é Briana. O nome da minha filha é Briana.

TBC..........


	28. Chapter 28

Angela tinha um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso de puro prazer. Ela podia imaginar nesse exato momento o que seu breve telefonema tinha feito com Jensen e com aquela mulherzinha vulgar. Angela podia adivinhar que ele tinha deixado o pior do seu temperamento vir à tona, e cada vez que Jensen deixava isso acontecer, podia fazer coisas de que iria se arrepender depois. Ela voltou a sorrir e deu um suspiro de prazer. Isso estava sendo mais divertido do que ela pensava. Muito mais. Angela subiu o restante dos degraus até o apartamento decadente e sujo e abriu a porta com sua chave. Seu ajudante, que tinha o sugestivo apelido de “Killer”, estava esparramado no sofá, com uma cerveja na mão e vendo televisão.

\- Você demorou a voltar, Puppet. - Eles tinham resolvido de comum acordo que não saberiam o nome um do outro. Ficariam apenas nos apelidos – A pirralha não falou uma palavra. Está acordada, mas não falou nada.

\- Tinha coisas a resolver. E trouxe comida. Vamos ver se a mimadinha quer um pouco dessa vez – Angela foi em direção ao quarto, mas se voltou para falar com o homem – Espero que você tenha seguido minhas ordens. Sem barulho, sem chamar a atenção e principalmente sem deixar ninguém ver a garota.

\- Eu não sou estúpido. Estou nisso há mais tempo que você, Puppet. – o homem sorriu e soltou um arroto alto e forte. Angela fez uma careta de nojo e entrou no quarto.

A menina estava sentada na cama, na posição de buda. Os cabelos dela estavam presos, e ela lia um dos gibis que Angela tinha deixado no quarto. Quando ouviu a porta sendo fechada, Briana deu um salto de susto na cama e se encolheu, abraçando os joelhos junto ao peito. No entanto, a garota olhou com certo ar de desafio para Angela e não disse uma palavra.

\- Briana, eu sei que você entende inglês. Não adianta negar. E você entende muito bem o que eu falo, portanto esse seu silêncio não vai adiantar. – Angela se aproximou e sentou-se na borda da cama – Eu trouxe comida. Você vai comer hoje? – Ainda diante do silêncio da menina, Angela mordeu os lábios e em seguida disse – Se você comer algo eu te conto com quem eu falei hoje. Acho que você vai gostar.

Angela viu quando a menina vacilou e aproveitou a deixa para tirar a comida do saco e colocar em cima da cama. Eram coisas que toda criança gosta: hambúrgueres, refrigerante, batata frita, doces, pizza. Angela viu Briana olhar a comida e disse, suavemente:

\- Coma, querida. Está uma delícia. – Angela olhou a menina lentamente pegar uma batata frita e disse sorrindo – Isso, seja uma boa menina. Aproveite que hoje estou com o coração mole.

Briana tomou um gole de refrigerante e pegou um hambúrguer. Angela ia dizendo a ela:

\- Eu acho que vou comprar roupas pra você. Você não tomou banho ainda. E daqui a pouco você vai começar a feder. E uma menina tão linda como você não pode ficar fedendo, não é? – Briana mordia o hambúrguer sem nem olhar para Angela – O que seu pai ou sua mãe vão dizer? Que eu não cuidei bem de você? De jeito nenhum.

Diante da menção de Jensen e Vivian, Briana olhou para Angela e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela baixou o hambúrguer e falou pela primeira vez:

\- Você conhece meu pai? Você sabe onde ele está? E minha mãe? Você falou com ela?

\- Sim, querida, eu conheço seu pai. Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo. E não, não falei com sua mãe, só com seu pai.

\- Ele vem me buscar? Eu quero ir pra casa. Estou com saudades dele. E da minha mãe. – Briana limpou as lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto – Por favor, eu quero ir pra casa.

Angela alisou o cabelo da menina. Sorriu e disse, dando um beijo na testa dela:

\- Coma, Briana. Termine sua refeição – e então se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando Briana deitada e encolhida na cama, chorando baixinho e rezando para que seu pai viesse buscá-la logo. “Eu não gosto dessa mulher. Ela não parece ser amiga do meu pai. Eu quero minha mãe”. E então Briana enfiou a cabeça do travesseiro e chorou, chorou até que o sono a envolveu novamente.

___________________________________________________________________

Enquanto Jensen ficou na sala para falar com a polícia, Vivian foi para o quarto deles. Nath a acompanhou, juntamente com Donna e Jensen as fez prometer que não sairiam do lado de Vivian até ele poder ficar com ela. Vivian estava tentando se manter forte, mas Jensen tinha medo do que ela estava segurando. Jared e Sarah tinham finalmente ido para a casa deles. A intensidade do dia finalmente se abateu sobre Sarah e ela precisava descansar. Jensen e Vivian os agradeceram por tudo, e eles prometeram voltar no dia seguinte. Jared já avisara o estúdio que não podia filmar e pediu uns dias de folga. Jensen não sabia como agradecer por tudo que seu amigo estava fazendo por ele. Por eles.

Jensen disse tudo que sabia sobre Angela Lainie aos policiais. Onde ela morava, o número de seu telefone, suas informações comerciais, profissionais. Tudo o que ele tinha arquivado sobre Angela foi parar nas mãos da polícia. Tudo o que pôde desenterrar dela, ele passou à polícia. Os policiais ficaram impressionados com o currículo de Angela. Não podiam entender por que uma mulher bem sucedida, uma pessoa com um nome formado no meio, resolveria jogar tudo para o alto assim. Mas isso eles iriam pensar depois, o objetivo agora era resgatar a garotinha.

Enquanto Jensen falava com os policias, chegou uma informação promissora. Apesar das câmeras de segurança do bairro não terem sido capazes de captar uma imagem sequer da hora do sequestro, havia uma câmera numa das casas que estava funcionando. Era uma casa que estava vazia há algumas semanas, mas pelo visto ninguém sabia que tinha sido alugada e estava prestes a ser habitada. Com certeza os sequestradores não contavam com esse fato quando planejaram a pane de segurança no bairro. Nas informações passadas para a polícia estavam a descrição e a imagem da pessoa que ajudou Angela nisso, o homem que bateu em Mackenzie e que jogou Briana dentro do outro carro, o qual também teve a placa à mostra. Como Jensen já suspeitava, era a placa do carro de Angela. Quando Jensen viu a fita, sua irmã sendo machucada e sua filha sendo levada, não aguentou mais e saiu da sala. Pediu a Josh que acompanhasse tudo, pois ele precisava de espaço.

Enquanto Jensen se dirigia a seu quarto, tudo o que queria era se enroscar com Vivian, abraçá-la e ficar do lado dela, sentindo seu cheiro, seu corpo, seu coração batendo de encontro ao peito. Jensen passou pela porta do quarto de Briana e parou. Entrando no quarto, parou no meio do aposento e ficou olhando o vazio. Deu alguns passos, tocou a boneca de Briana na cama e agarrou o travesseiro da filha. Puxou-o de encontro ao peito e pôde ainda sentir o cheiro familiar do xampu e perfume da sua menina. Jensen se sentou na poltrona e abraçou o travesseiro, como se com isso pudesse sentir a presença de Briana. Tudo começou com um simples fungado que logo em seguida se transformou em profundos soluços, que sacudiam todo seu corpo.

Vivian convenceu Donna e Nath a irem descansar um pouco. Nath estava grávida e devia estar cansada. Donna estava com a aparência abatida e estava profundamente preocupada com Mackenzie, com Jensen, com Briana e com toda a situação. Vivian garantiu a elas que estaria bem e que Jensen logo estaria no quarto. Ela disse que ia tentar dormir e despediu-se das duas mulheres. Vivian ficou deitada na cama, pensando em Briana e onde ela estaria agora. Como ela estaria. Vivian sentiu uma pontada aguda de dor no peito e rolou para o lado, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro de Jensen, inalando o cheiro dele. Decidiu se levantar e ir atrás de Jensen, para ver se ele tinha mais notícias. Quando passou pelo quarto de Briana, ouviu os soluços. Pôde ver então, na fraca luz noturna, a figura de Jensen sentado na poltrona, soluçando, agarrado ao travesseiro de Briana.

\- Jens? – ela entrou pela porta, com as mãos tremendo.

Quando Vivian falou seu nome, Jensen olhou para cima, em seguida baixou o olhar de volta ao travesseiro em sua mão.

\- A culpa é minha, Viv. Tudo isso é culpa minha. – e Jensen lutou para controlar o choro – Eu nunca deveria ter permitido vocês virem pra cá. Vocês deveriam ter ficado no Brasil. Se eu não tivesse cruzado seu caminho, Briana estaria segura, estaria...

\- Não, não, não Jens! Não poderíamos saber que essa louca iria levar Bri. Ninguém poderia. – Vivian se aproximou de Jensen e se enfiou no colo dele, tentando se acomodar – Por que você sequer pensa isso? Você nem mesmo estava aqui. Você nem mesmo queria que nós viéssemos. Se alguém tem culpa, sou eu.

\- Não... É minha culpa sim! Eu deixei essa louca entrar de novo na nossa vida. Eu deveria ter imaginado que ela seria capaz de uma loucura qualquer. Eu sempre soube que a ambição de Angela era desmedida. Eu deveria saber que ela é uma desgraçada cruel – e novamente lágrimas caíram pelo rosto de Jensen – e agora estamos à mercê dela. Da chamada dela. E nossa filha está com ela e eu não sei o que ela pode fazer com minha Bri, Viv. Com nossa Bri. Isso está me matando!

Vivian o abraçou, o trouxe para junto de si e deixou que ele aconchegasse a cabeça entre seu pescoço e seu ombro. Ela o acariciou, virando seu rosto para beijá-lo. Vivian deixou que ele se acalmasse um pouco. Jensen se afastou e ela pôde olhar dentro dos seus olhos, acariciou sua bochecha e o calou com um beijo, quando ele ameaçou falar de novo. Jensen olhou para ela com curiosidade, mas também com uma dor que quase fez o coração de Vivian parar.

\- Você realmente pensou que eu estaria brava com você? – ela perguntou baixinho – Pois saiba que eu não estou. Eu nunca estaria. Eu sei que a louca e cruel é ela, e que você jamais ficaria próximo de alguém assim se soubesse. Eu sei que ela é uma insana, que tem prazer em magoar as pessoas, assim como eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que você nunca endossou qualquer ato cruel que ela fez ou faz. Você não tem culpa de nada, ok? Tire isso da cabeça. E acima de tudo, tire isso de dentro do seu coração. – Vivian voltou a beijá-lo suavemente – Você quer que Bri volte tanto quanto eu. E nós vamos trazê-la de volta, ok? – Diante do aceno fraco de Jensen, Vivian sorriu – Você tem que acreditar nisso. Vamos pra cama, por favor? Você também precisa de um descanso.

Jensen permitiu que Vivian o conduzisse para o quarto deles e quando ali chegaram, Jensen escalou a cama e se deitou, observando Vivian fazer o mesmo, se enroscando do lado dele e o abraçando. Ela colocou a cabeça no peito de Jensen e ele ficou acariciando levemente os cabelos dela.

\- Era eu quem deveria estar apoiando você, Viv – Jensen disse, com a voz cansada.

\- Não, Jensen. Nós estamos apoiando um ao outro. – Vivian levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele – Eu te amo. E estamos juntos nessa. Juntos, você se lembra?

Jensen concordou, disse que a amava também e então a puxou para um longo e apaixonado beijo.

_______________________________________________________________

O dia estava prestes a clarear. Parecia que ia ser um lindo dia de inverno com sol. O vento estava frio, mas o sol brilhava. Donna estava de pé na varanda, com uma caneca de café quente nas mãos, olhando o céu tingido e ficou pensando se Briana estava aquecida. Ao pensar na sua neta, o peito se apertou e as lágrimas ameaçaram cair. Donna não entendia como Angela, uma pessoa que era praticamente da família, podia machucá-los desse modo. E mais precisamente, por que fazer isso a uma criança? Uma raiva ameaçou tomar conta do seu coração e então ela resolveu entrar para casa e fazer café para todos, inclusive para os policiais que passaram a noite ali.

Donna retornou para cozinha, começou a fazer o café e viu Josh entrando e bocejando. Ele se dirigiu à geladeira, procurando algo.

\- Nath não está se sentindo bem. Ela está com azia e me pediu para pegar um suco de maçã – Josh se aproximou da mãe e deu um beijo na bochecha dela – Bom dia, Mom.

\- Bom dia, filho – Donna sorriu de volta – Viu se Jensen já se levantou?

\- A porta do quarto está fechada ainda. Eu penso que ainda não, Mom. Mas é melhor que ele descanse – Josh notou que sua mãe estava colocando o café numa térmica grande e se dirigia para a sala. Nesse momento o som do interfone de segurança tocou e Josh foi verificar.

Do outro lado da câmera de vídeo estavam dois homens. Um alto, magro, de cabelos nos ombros e outro, um pouco mais baixo, cabelos bem curtos, escuros e que tinha o semblante fechado. O homem mais magro tentava acalmá-lo, tocando seu braço e falando algo para ele. Josh apertou o botão de comunicação e disse:

\- Pois não? – Josh já pegou o outro interfone para chamar a segurança caso fosse necessário, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu barulhos na sala.

\- Eu sou Julian Veiga – o homem mais baixo respondeu com voz dura – Sou irmão de Vivian. Ela está me esperando.

\- E quem é o outro sujeito? – Josh já ligava para a segurança, para irem checar a identidade e os colocarem para dentro da casa.

\- Nick... Nicholas, meu namorado. – Julian respondeu com voz fria e encarou a câmera de vídeo. Josh pôde notar que ele estava tenso. – Você vai abrir ou terei que arrombar esse portão?

\- Um momento, a segurança já está chegando. – Josh imaginou que seria melhor ele chamar Jensen e Vivian, agora que o irmão dela chegava.

Josh levou o suco para Nath e em seguida foi em direção ao quarto de Jensen. Entrou o mais silenciosamente possível no quarto do irmão. Tocou o ombro de Jensen, acordando-o, dizendo que o irmão de Vivian chegara. Josh saiu em seguida, deixando que Jensen desse a notícia a Vivian.

Quando Josh chegou à sala, notou duas malas pequenas, próximas ao corredor de saída da casa. Os policiais não estavam por lá, e Josh pensou que Donna os havia levado para a cozinha. O homem mais alto estava sentado no sofá e apenas observava o irmão de Vivian andar inquieto pela sala, mordendo os lábios e suspirando pesado. Antes que Josh pudesse se apresentar, Julian disse, irritado:

\- Onde está minha irmã? Eu quero falar com ela. Ou aquele sujeito agora vai proibi-la de falar comigo? – antes que Josh pudesse responder, Vivian surgiu na sala correndo e se atirou nos braços do irmão.

\- Ju... Ju... – ela chorava e se agarrava a ele, enquanto ele a abraçava de volta e acariciava seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-la. – Levaram nossa Bri, Ju. Levaram nossa menina... Eu não sei onde ela está, Ju. Eu não sei...

\- Oh, Viv. Eu sinto muito, sinto muito. – Julian disse baixinho no ouvido da irmã e continuou abraçando Vivian – Eu estou aqui, monstrinha. Eu estou aqui. Nós vamos achá-la. Nós vamos, Viv.

Josh ia saindo da sala, a caminho da cozinha, quando avistou Jensen vindo pelo corredor. Quando Julian viu Jensen, soltou Vivian bruscamente e partiu para cima dele, gritando:

\- Seu filho da puta! Eu sabia que você só traria desgraça na nossa vida – Julian continuou avançando e só não socou Jensen porque Josh o impediu, segurando seus braços nas costas, mas Julian continuou gritando – Olha só o que você fez, seu verme! Você as trouxe pra cá apenas pra fazê-las sofrer. Seu inútil, você não presta, Jensen Ackles. Eu vou acabar com sua raça, seu bastardo!

\- Cale a boca, seu brutamontes! Você está na minha casa! Modere a sua linguagem! – Jensen estava furioso e foi contido por um dos policias que, diante dos gritos, começaram a vir da cozinha – Você como sempre não sabe nada do que está acontecendo e...

\- Eu sei que minha sobrinha sumiu. Que sumiu quando estava aqui, nessa maldita casa! Sob sua responsabilidade, seu verme! Você nunca deveria ter chegado perto delas. Perto de Vivian ou de Briana!

Nick amparava Vivian, que chorava copiosamente. Josh segurava Julian, que parecia uma fera acuada. Um policial continha Jensen, impedindo-o de avançar para a sala.

\- Ei, ei. Calma aí! Olha lá como fala com meu irmão! – Josh segurou Julian mais forte e disse ameaçadoramente – É melhor baixar a bola, senão você vai se ver comigo, cara! Quem você pensa que é?

\- Eu sou o cara que fez o papel que esse covarde desgraçado não fez! – Julian esbravejou – Eu sou o cara que estava lá com Vivian quando Lucca e Briana nasceram e esse inútil brincava de ser astro de cinema! Eu sou o cara que viu Vivian chorar noites a fio quando Lucca...

\- Basta! É o suficiente. – a voz de Alan se fez ouvir, implacável, fria e cortante. – Vamos parar com essa coisa lamentável agora mesmo! A última coisa que precisamos é uma briga familiar. Temos coisas mais importantes aqui. Temos Briana. Vamos parar com as agressões, agora mesmo! Ouviram?

Julian suspirou fundo e acenou em concordância. Josh afrouxou o aperto e Julian foi em direção a Vivian e Nick, abraçando-a novamente. O policial liberou a passagem de Jensen e ele se sentou no sofá, colocando a cabeça entre os braços e olhando para o chão. Alguém se sentou ao seu lado e quando ele ergueu levemente a cabeça, viu que era Josh. Seu irmão o abraçou pelos ombros e o trouxe para junto de si. Jensen manteve a cabeça baixa e tentou se controlar.

Os policiais voltaram a seus postos e quando a sala parecia ter voltado ao normal, a policial Scott falou:

\- Eu acho que preciso saber quem é o sujeito que chegou fazendo tanto barulho. Qual a relação dele com a víti... com Briana. – ela corrigiu apressadamente.

\- Eu sou Julian Veiga, irmão de Vivian e tio de Briana. – Julian disse, com a voz controlada e ainda abraçando Vivian e conduzindo-a para sentar num outro sofá. – Eu estava em viagem de férias pelo Caribe com meu namorado quando minha irmã me ligou ontem. Vim o mais rápido que pude. - Julian olhou em direção a Alan e Donna, que estavam sentados em outro sofá e olhavam para ele de forma séria. – Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que aconteceu, se você pudesse me explicar, por favor.

\- Só podemos passar informações para os parentes mais próximos de Briana. Nesse caso Jensen Ackles e Vivian Veiga, que são os pais da menina.

\- O que? Como é? – Julian começava a sentir o sangue ferver nas veias e disse entre os dentes. – Que eu saiba, esse sujeito não é legalmente o pai dela. Nunca a viu até alguns meses atrás e nunca se preocupou com ela. E eu sou o tio que a criou desde que nasceu.

\- Julian, por favor. – Nick falou baixo e segurando o braço dele – Não complique mais as coisas.

\- Pode dar todas as informações a ele, Srtª Scott. – Jensen disse, enquanto se levantava e se dirigia para o corredor, de volta para seu quarto – Certamente ele tem muito mais direito do que eu nisso tudo – ele passou por todos e foi em direção ao quarto.

Vivian observou Jensen sair da sala, levantou-se do sofá, limpou o rosto e disse furiosa para Julian:

\- Eu te adoro, mas você sabe ser um completo asno quando quer! – Vivian falou com mais raiva ainda. – Eu preciso do MEU IRMÃO Julian. Não preciso de um cara vingativo e rancoroso, que não sabe olhar em volta e analisar a situação fora do seu umbigo. Já te expliquei toda a situação entre mim e Jensen. Você acredita se quiser, mas a partir de hoje eu não vou mais permitir que você o acuse de mais nada. Entendeu? – Vivian não suavizou a voz nem por um segundo – Se você não parar com essas agressões, nosso relacionamento vai ficar complicado. E você alguma vez pensou em Briana nisso tudo? Pensou no que ela quer? No quanto ela está feliz por ter finalmente encontrado o pai? Pensou que ela precisa da família unida quando ela voltar?? Bri não precisa presenciar e se preocupar que pessoas que ela ama e admira fiquem nessa briga constante! Você é bem-vindo Julian, a qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar que nós estejamos, desde que seja o irmão que eu conheço e não esse bárbaro que tomou o lugar dele!

E então Vivian saiu da sala, sem nem olhar para trás e foi em busca de Jensen.

Julian segurou as mãos juntas, olhou para o chão e ficou em silêncio. Nick se aproximou dele, apertou um dos ombros e esperou que Julian estivesse pronto. Julian levantou a cabeça e disse aos Ackles, que ainda estavam na sala.

\- Me desculpem. Por favor, me desculpem. – Ele voltou seu olhar para Donna e Alan e disse, envergonhado. – Eu não tinha o direito de entrar na casa de ninguém e dizer grosserias. Por mais que eu tenha minhas desconfianças em relação ao seu filho, ele é o pai da minha sobrinha. E eu vou ter que aceitar e conviver isso. Eu não vim aqui para causar problemas ou complicar as coisas. Eu vim aqui porque eu quero minha sobrinha, a minha Bri, de volta para todos nós que a amamos. Eu prometo que não causarei mais problemas e quero ajudar no que for preciso. Nick e eu ficaremos hospedados num hotel perto daqui...

\- De jeito nenhum. – Donna o cortou, levantou-se e foi em direção a Julian. – Você é a família de Vivian e Briana. Você fica hospedado aqui. Essa casa tem espaço suficiente e eu tenho certeza que vocês vão achar algum canto. – Ela sorria amavelmente e olhava para Julian, que havia se levantado do sofá. – Não fomos apresentados de forma correta. Eu sou Donna, mãe de Jensen. Aquele sentado lá é meu marido e pai de Jensen, Alan. E o carrancudo de pé com os braços cruzados no peito é o irmão mais velho de Jensen, Joshua. Ainda tem mais gente: Nathalie, Mackenzie e Jordan, mas você os conhecerá mais tarde – Donna ainda sorria e num gesto súbito o abraçou – Seja bem-vindo à nossa família, Julian.

\- O-obrigado. – Julian retribuiu de forma tímida ao abraço, não sabendo como agir com aquela mulher que deveria estar batendo nele e não o abraçando. – Esse aqui do lado é Nicholas, o meu namorado. O Tio Nick de Bri – Julian sorriu mais relaxado, ao ver Donna abraçar Nick também.

Alan se aproximou lentamente e apertou a mão de Julian, cumprimentando-o. Josh não descruzou os braços, mas acenou com a cabeça e então Donna convidou a todos para ir à cozinha tomar um café.

No quarto, Jensen estava furioso e parecia um leão enjaulado quando Vivian entrou. Ela olhou para ele, que virou a cabeça rapidamente, nitidamente mostrando que não queria conversar. Mas mesmo assim Vivian se aproximou dele. Ficou parada próxima a ele, até que ele parou de andar e voltou seu olhar para ela. Os olhos estavam verdes escuros, perigosamente brilhantes com raiva contida. Vivian permaneceu em silêncio e continuou olhando firmemente dentro dos olhos dele. Aproximou-se lentamente, tocou de leve o peito de Jensen e disse tranquila:

\- Você é o pai dela, Jens. Nada e nem ninguém vai mudar isso. – Vivian se aproximou mais um pouco dele quando ele fechou os olhos e apertou os dentes com raiva. – Nem mesmo Julian. Ele já está avisado. –chegou mais perto dele, abraçou-o pela cintura, recostou o rosto no peito dele, aspirando o cheiro de sua camiseta e em seguida disse – Você não tem motivos para sequer imaginar que não tem direitos sobre nossa filha.

\- O seu irmão não pensa assim! – Jensen falou numa voz fria e tentou se afastar de Vivian, mas ela não cedeu o abraço. – Ele nunca vai esquecer que eu não estava lá quando Lucca precisou de mim. Quando você precisou de mim. Quando Briana cresceu sem minha presença. Ele vai me esfregar isso na cara todo santo dia, Viv. E eu juro que eu não sei se aguento. Eu não quero que isso seja um problema pra nós, para Briana. Mas seu irmão não ajuda em nada! Estou no meu limite com aquele imbecil!

Vivian sentiu Jensen ficar mais tenso enquanto falava, sentiu a raiva da sua voz através da vibração de seu peito enquanto falava, mas ainda assim não o deixou sair do seu abraço. Quando viu que ela não cederia, Jensen relaxou um pouco e a abraçou frouxamente de volta. A respiração dele foi voltando ao normal e então Vivian se afastou, mas sem soltar o abraço. Olhou no rosto dele e disse:

\- Você confia em mim? – Jensen acenou afirmativamente e beijou a testa dela. – Então acredite quando eu digo que Julian não vai mais ser esse asno. E te dou toda liberdade pra dar um soco na cara dele se ele voltar a dizer essas barbaridades, ok? Como eu disse a ele: eu não gosto desse bárbaro sem coração que ele se tornou. E ele me conhece.

Jensen a fitou por um tempo, depois sorriu e a beijou nos lábios, dizendo mais relaxado:

\- Eu prefiro não conhecer esse seu lado então. – ele se soltou do abraço de Vivian estendeu a mão a ela e disse – Vamos voltar e tomar um café? Quem sabe Patterson e Scott têm uma boa notícia? – e então se deram as mãos e foram para a cozinha.

Jensen chegou à cozinha de mãos dadas com Vivian e olhou desafiadoramente para Julian, que estava sentado com Nick e seu pai. Vivian olhou inquisitivamente para seu irmão e ele fez um aceno mostrando que entendeu o recado dela. Nick sorriu para Vivian e ela sorriu de volta. Jensen pegou uma caneca de café para si e outra para Vivian e se recostou no balcão da cozinha, observando a conversa entre Julian e Alan.

A detetive Sandra Scott e Bruce Patterson entraram na cozinha e Donna lhes ofereceu café. Scott disse:

\- Todas as delegacias de Los Angeles receberam fotos de Angela. Eles já têm fotos de Briana. – Ela tomou um gole de café. – Estamos apenas melhorando a imagem do motorista e em breve ele também terá seu rosto em todos os departamentos e carros de polícia. Será uma questão de tempo até os acharmos e então localizarmos a menina.

\- Eu realmente espero que seja o mais breve possível. – Jensen disse secamente, olhando para Julian. Em seguida fechou os olhos. - Eu só quero que esse pesadelo acabe. Que minha filha volte pra casa sã e salva.

Quando Jensen se preparava para pegar uma torrada que sua mãe lhe oferecera, seu celular tocou e ele saiu correndo em direção à sala.

Novamente a polícia entrou em ação. Todos os policiais em seus postos e só então Sandra Scott acenou para Jensen atender.

\- Alô. – Jensen respirou fundo e esperou alguém falar do outro lado. – Alô?!!

\- Daddy, – Briana falou com a voz trêmula - eu quero ir pra casa.

Jensen ficou tonto. Fechou os olhos e a sala ficou repentinamente em silêncio. Podia se ouvir cada respiração no recinto, a estática dos aparelhos destacou-se sobre o silêncio repentino. Jensen buscou forças não se sabe de onde e falou:

\- Bri? Minha princesa, você está bem? – Jensen engoliu as lágrimas que ameaçaram cair. – Daddy e mamãe estão morrendo de saudade. Seus tios e seus avós também. Tio Julian e Tio Nick estão aqui também, meu amor. Você está machucada ou doente?

\- Não Daddy, mas eu quero ir pra casa. – Briana estava chorando agora – Eu estou com medo de... – e a voz de Briana sumiu.

\- Bri? Bri? Filha? BRIANA!! – Jensen gritava ao telefone e o agarrava forte como se com isso Briana se materializasse imediatamente – Onde ela está, Angela?? Cadê a minha filha, sua desgraçada, filha de uma puta! – De repente só foi ouvido o tom de desligado do telefone. Jensen atirou o aparelho contra a parede e saiu porta afora, rumo ao jardim.

\------------------------------------------------------------

\- Você está feliz agora que falou com seu pai? – Angela perguntou para uma Briana encolhida na cama, sentada com os joelhos abraçados e lágrimas silenciosas caindo pelo rosto – Aposto que sua mãe ouviu sua voz e agora está mais aliviada por ver que eu estou tratando você bem.

\- Eu quero minha mãe. Eu quero voltar para casa. Por favor, me leve pra casa – Briana falou suavemente, com voz chorosa.

\- Não seja teimosa, menina! Eu estou sendo boazinha com você! – Angela falou, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos de Briana. – Como eu já disse, sou amiga do seu pai. Ele sabe que você está bem agora, e isso é o que importa. Tente dormir um pouco. Eu vou sair e volto depois. – Angela se levantou e foi em direção à porta do quarto ainda dizendo – Quem sabe depois eu deixo você ver um pouco de TV ou trago livros? Comporte-se. Até logo, Briana.

Quando Angela chegou à sala, ‘Killer’ estava esparramado no sofá e já bebendo cerveja. Ele usava jeans rasgados, tênis surrados, camiseta e um casaco de moletom. Estava com a cara amarrotada de sono e assistia a alguma coisa no canal Animal Planet. Quando avistou Angela disse, aborrecido:

\- Estou de saco cheio de ficar preso aqui, Puppet. – bebeu outro gole de cerveja e continuou – Eu quero sair desse buraco e transar com alguma garota. Não fui contratado para ficar preso e servindo de babá.

\- Você foi contratado para participar disso comigo. Cale a boca e faça seu trabalho. Você recebeu uma boa grana por isso e sabe que tem mais a caminho. – Angela pegou sua bolsa e ainda disse, debochadamente – E caso você queira, existe uma garota no quarto. Divirta-se com ela.

\- Você está louca, sua doente! – o homem disse zangado para Angela – Ela é uma criança, e eu não faço esse tipo de coisa. Você só pode estar completamente maluca!

\- Bem, eu só fiz uma sugestão. Se não quer, não faça. – Angela foi em direção à porta e disse a ele – Vou dar uma saída para finalizar um negócio importante. Quando eu voltar, eu fico de babá, e você pode dar uma saída. Mas até lá, tome conta da garota. Fique de olho nela. Ela já se alimentou, eu trago o almoço. E como sou legal, trago mais cerveja e cigarros pra você!

\- Obrigado, Puppet, não sabe como vou beijar seus pés. – o homem disse com um sorriso debochado, enquanto Angela saía porta afora e o deixava no apartamento sujo e decadente com Briana. – Outra manhã vendo programa chato e cuidando de uma fedelha! Realmente ótimo trabalho, cara! Ótimo! O que seus amigos vão dizer? Que você virou bicha! – o cara disse em voz alta e bebeu outro gole de cerveja.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Josh estava de pé, encostado na porta que ligava a sala à cozinha e olhava intensamente para o homem sentado no sofá, que torcia os dedos e respirava profundamente. O outro cara falava com ele baixinho e esfregava as mãos pelas costas dele. Julian olhou para o seu namorado, sacudiu a cabeça e falou algo baixo, mas certamente decidido. Josh se aproximou e foi logo dizendo, sem preâmbulos:

\- Se você disser um “a” ou se ofender meu irmão com o que quer que seja, palavras ou socos, eu acabo com você, entendeu? Você vai se ver comigo. – Josh disse ainda, com os braços cruzados e uma carranca. – Estou falando como advogado e irmão. Eu te dou uma surra que você vai se arrepender do dia que nasceu. Você não sabe o que ele tem passado nos últimos meses. Ele não precisa de um idiota como você na cola dele. E por mais que eu adore Vivian e já ame Briana como se fosse minha filha, eu não vou permitir que você machuque Jensen. Ficou claro, Julian Veiga?

Julian encarou Josh, ameaçou se levantar, mas Nick o impediu e foi ele quem disse:

\- Fique tranquilo, Sr. Ackles, Julian não vai fazer nada. Aquilo de antes foi apenas uma reação exagerada e ele sabe que errou. Garanto a você que nada vai acontecer. Estamos todos muito exaltados e ansiosos e só queremos Briana aqui conosco. Vamos nos concentrar nisso e o resto é desnecessário. – Nick olhou de volta para Julian e disse numa voz que não aceitava argumentos. – Certo, Julian?

Julian ainda olhou para Josh com olhos afiados, mas voltou seu olhar para Nick e o que viu ali poucas vezes foi visto. Então ele suspirou e disse:

\- Certo. Eu dou minha palavra que aquilo de antes não vai se repetir. Pode ficar tranquilo e deixar de ser o cão de guarda. Eu sei quando preciso recuar.

\- Ótimo, porque eu também não gostaria de mostrar meus dentes para você. – Josh se virou e foi em direção a seu quarto tomar um banho e voltar a ajudar a polícia.

No exato momento que Josh ia em direção ao quarto, Jensen retornou para a sala com Vivian. Eles tinham as mãos entrelaçadas e o olhar dele não parecia tão sombrio como antes, mas ainda havia raiva e medo nele. Jensen relanceou seu olhar para onde Julian estava, recebeu um pequeno sorriso de Nick, acenou de volta e se dirigiu para a cozinha, onde Donna e Alan estavam. Ele precisava tomar um café e Vivian tinha que comer alguma coisa. E só depois disso ele iria se juntar a equipe policial e encarar outras horas de espera por notícias de Briana.

Perto da hora do almoço, a detetive Scott disse triunfante para Jensen e Josh, da sala onde estavam trabalhando:

\- Finalmente conseguimos uma imagem da pessoa que estava com Angela no sequestro. Não é uma imagem perfeita, mas ressalta características importantes e isso vai ajudar na identificação do sujeito. É um homem de por volta de 20 e poucos anos e nesse exato momento estamos espalhando a foto dele para todos os departamentos de polícia de Los Angeles e para todas as patrulhas nas ruas. Ele e Angela estão sendo procurados pela polícia agora, Sr. Ackles. – a detetive disse para Jensen, com um leve sorriso – Acreditamos que é questão de tempo eles serem pegos.

\- Graças a Deus! – Jensen soltou uma respiração ruidosa e se levantou. – Vou comunicar isso a Vivian. Obrigado, detetive.

\- Não precisa agradecer, Jensen. Estamos apenas fazendo nosso trabalho e o objetivo dele é trazer Briana sã e salva.

\- Mas mesmo assim, obrigado. Vocês estão nos ajudando e muito. Não conseguiria atravessar isso sem a ajuda de vocês. Você já viu o quanto sou bom em me controlar. – Jensen falou, um pouco envergonhado.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, você não é o primeiro a reagir dessa forma. A primeira reação na maioria das pessoas é a raiva. Diabos, eu ficaria surpresa se você não ficasse com raiva.

Jensen acenou com a cabeça e disse suavemente:

\- Briana é a melhor coisa que eu tenho. Ela é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida nos últimos meses. Ela e Viv são o meu mundo agora. Quando eu conheci essa garotinha, nunca imaginei que ela fosse minha filha ou que eu pudesse amá-la tanto num período de tempo tão curto. Com o jeito esperto, alegre e doce, ela conseguiu me conquistar numa época em que tudo estava escuro para mim. Bri, com seu sorriso lindo fez aquela escuridão dentro de mim desaparecer. Ela fez com que eu me sentisse amado e bem de novo. Uma garotinha que nem sabia quem eu era me mostrou que eu sou um homem e não uma coisa fabricada, que todos têm direito de possuir. Briana é algo que eu nunca imaginei ter ou que eu achasse que valeria a pena ter. Ela me mostrou que pessoas são mais importantes que qualquer outra coisa. Estranho isso, não é? Um homem adulto como eu, aprendendo isso de uma criança – Jensen sorriu, triste. – Quando eu descobri que ela era minha filha, minha e de Vivian, achei que ia morrer de tanta felicidade. Agradeci a Deus por essa dádiva, por ter me dado essa preciosidade. Quando ela me abraça, e se aconchega em mim eu sinto que mais nada no mundo importa, que nada mais tem valor exceto aquele calor em volta do meu coração. Eu não suporto a ideia de vê-la machucada, de vê-la sofrendo. Eu sequer penso na possibilidade de perdê-la. Eu não viveria mais um minuto sem a minha filha. E exatamente por causa disso eu admiro e respeito Vivian, porque ela conseguiu seguir sem Lucca. – Jensen olhou diretamente nos olhos da detetive e viu um brilho de emoção lá.

\- Nós traremos sua filha para casa, Jensen. – Sandra disse, gentilmente. – Ela estará aqui com vocês em breve. Eu darei meu sangue para isso. Pode apostar.

Jensen anuiu e foi em direção ao quarto conversar com Vivian sobre a boa notícia, enquanto Josh ficava na sala discutindo mais alguns detalhes com a polícia e garantiu a Jensen que falaria com os demais em seguida.

TBC.......


	29. Chapter 29

Angela dirigia tranquila e sorrindo ao som de uma música alegre e dançante. Sorria abertamente só em imaginar o que Jensen estaria atravessando. Ele e aquela mulher que conseguiu destruir tudo que ela levara anos para construir. Angela sempre imaginou que Jensen ficaria com ela. Se não fosse por relacionamento amoroso, seria por um relacionamento comercial, o que para ela dava no mesmo, uma vez que uma coisa não andava separada da outra. Mas Jensen teve que reencontrar aquela mulher, aquela criatura que tirou todo o foco dele de sua carreira e o fez desejar ter uma vidinha caseira. _“Estúpido! Ele tem Hollywood a seus pés, e só quer brincar de casinha e boneca!_ ” Angela sacudiu violentamente a cabeça com raiva e bateu com mão no volante ao pensar que Jensen desfez todos os contratos com ela e Joshua praticamente não deixou que ela tivesse mais nada rentável. “ _Como eu odeio esses Ackles! Vou acabar com cada um deles. Vão ficar todos sem nada, principalmente Jensen Ackles_!”. E com isso ela sorriu e aumentou o volume do rádio, acelerando e seguindo adiante.

Angela estava distraída e não viu o engarrafamento à frente. Quando percebeu o carro parado diante do seu, não conseguiu frear e bateu, sendo atingida também por alguém que vinha atrás dela. O som de metal contra metal despertou o interesse dos demais motoristas ao redor. Ela ficou espremida entre os dois carros e não tinha como sair. Bufou e xingou de raiva, descendo do carro pronta para gritar com aqueles motoristas idiotas que a fizeram bater o carro.

Angela desceu e foi atirando desaforos para todo lado, visivelmente descontrolada.

\- Que porra é essa que acha que está fazendo, seu imbecil? – a voz estridente e cheia de raiva era ouvida acima do barulho de carros funcionando – Olha o que você fez no meu carro? Você sabe o quanto isso custa, seu idiota? Aposto que 10 anos de seu trabalho não pagam o conserto disso! Seu babaca!!

Só então Angela ouviu ao longe o som de uma sirene, e de repente as coisas começaram a cair em sua mente. Polícia! Ela não podia ser pega, nessa altura do campeonato todo o departamento de polícia de Los Angeles já sabia quem ela era.”Merda! Merda! Porra!”. Ela não podia facilitar. Num gesto rápido, voltou para seu carro, abriu o porta luvas e retirou sua arma lá de dentro. Ela então bateu a porta com força, e apontou a arma em direção ao outro motorista. Angela não tinha nada a perder agora. Desta vez ela estava prestes a perder tudo: sua liberdade, seu dinheiro – tudo. E por causa daquele idiota, que não tinha sequer instrumentos no carro que sinalizassem algo e evitassem a merda do acidente.

\- Ei, moça! Calma! Nós... nós não temos que chegar a esse ponto – o outro motorista levantava as mãos em sinal de rendição, dando pequenos passos para trás e tentando conversar com calma – Por favor, vamos conversar.. Não precisamos fazer isso.

\- Sim, nós temos que fazer isso! – Angela disse friamente, não vacilando nem um momento enquanto se aproximava do motorista e as outras pessoas se afastavam. – Na verdade, você vai fazer o que eu te disser, se não quiser levar um tiro no meio das suas fuças!

\- Abaixe a arma, senhora! – a voz de um policial era forte e dura – Abaixe a arma agora mesmo!

Angela olhou para o policial e soltou uma risada de escárnio, não levando a sério a ordem policial. Ela novamente voltou seu olhar para o motorista e continuou:

\- Viu só o que você me arrumou? A polícia acha que pode mandar em mim. Mas acho que eles vão perceber que não podem. Agora você mexa a sua bunda – Angela engatilhou a arma, apontou e continuou falando como se não houvesse uma barreira policial por ali – Meu carro está destruído, sem chance de andar e eu preciso sair daqui. Mas o seu carro imundo pode. Então você vai me dar uma carona até meu destino.

\- É a última vez que aviso, senhora. Abaixe a arma – e enquanto o policial falava isso para Angela, outro policial se aproximou e disse algo no ouvido dele – É melhor se acalmar, Srª Lainie. Seria melhor para todos.

\- Quer dizer que já sabem quem eu sou, né? – Angela deu uma risada histérica – Jensen Ackles sabe usar sua influência quando convém. Mas esse desgraçado não perde por esperar! Ele vai saber com quem está lidando! – Angela continuava apontando a arma e gritava histericamente – Sim, é esse mesmo quem vocês estão pensando. O grande ator Jensen Ackles! O cara que fodeu com minha vida e agora eu vou foder com a dele. Vou foder de um jeito que ele sequer imagina, que ele nunca mais irá se levantar! Eu quero que ele...

Angela foi interrompida por dois policiais que conseguiram abordá-la num gesto rápido e preciso e a desarmaram. Enquanto um deles a segurava por trás, o outro tirava rapidamente a arma dela. O policial que retirou a arma a entregou para outro policial que se aproximou, enquanto o oficial que a segurava por trás lidava com gritos e pontapés. Outro oficial veio ajudar o colega a contê-la. Quando Angela notou que seus gritos e suas agressões não ajudariam em nada, ela inexplicavelmente se acalmou. Simplesmente parou de lutar. E no lugar dos gritos, ela começou a rir. Riu descontrolada e histericamente, enquanto o policial a algemava e lia seus direitos. Eles a colocaram dentro do carro, comunicaram ao departamento e seguiram com ela para a delegacia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O telefone da detetive Scott soou estridente na sala. Vivian veio correndo da cozinha, seguida por Donna e Mackenzie. Jensen se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado, com Josh em seu encalço. E Julian disparou para o lado da detetive.

\- Ok. Obrigada. Bom trabalho – Sandra acenou com a cabeça, ficou em silêncio um momento e disse num tom neutro – Olá, Senhor. Entendi. Tudo bem. Eu sei chefe, não preciso que me ensine como lidar com isso – e depois de um suspiro, disse impaciente – Eu sei como lidar com isso, Senhor! Estou indo para aí.

\- E então? Aposto que é sobre Briana! Onde você está indo e o mais importante: o que está acontecendo? – Julian disse num tom firme e decidido e pela primeira vez Jensen não sentiu vontade mandá-lo calar a boca.

\- Sim, é sobre Briana. Ou melhor: sobre Angela – Sandra Scott se encaminhou em direção a Vivian e Jensen, que estavam agora abraçados e disse, cautelosamente:

\- Conseguiram pegar Angela.

Diante do murmúrio generalizado e do choro baixo de Vivian, a detetive continuou – Ela se envolveu numa batida de carro, fez uma cena e foi reconhecida pelos policiais. Eles estão levando-a sob custódia para a delegacia. Para a Central de Polícia.

\- E Bri? E minha... nossa filha, detetive? – Vivian perguntou enquanto se agarrava a Jensen como se ela temesse o que viria em seguida – Ela está com essa mulher?

\- Sinto muito, Vivian. Mas Angela estava sozinha quando foi pega – quando Sandra viu Vivian fechar os olhos e começar a chorar de novo, ela acrescentou – Mas acreditamos que ela dirá onde está menina. É por isso que eu estou indo para lá imediatamente. Vamos interrogá-la.

\- Como assim, não tem nada sobre Briana? – Julian se fez ouvir novamente.

\- Não Sr. Veiga. Nada. A suspeita foi pega dirigindo sozinha um carro alugado. Ela provavelmente...

\- Ela não é apenas uma suspeita! – Jensen disse com a voz cortante – Essa desgraçada é uma criminosa! Ela que comece a rezar agora, porque eu vou matá-la quando me encontrar com ela. – Diante da menção da detetive em dizer algo, Jensen a cortou – E nem pense em me impedir de ir para aquela delegacia! Não ouse sequer imaginar que eu não irei pra lá!

\- Eu sei que não poderia impedi-lo – Sandra Scott disse, de forma decisiva – Mas eu quero deixar bem claro que ao menor sinal de problema você será retirado de lá. Isso vale para qualquer um aqui que tentar perturbar o trabalho da polícia. – Ela se aproximou de Jensen e suavizou a voz – Deixe a policia fazer o trabalho dela, Sr. Ackles. Nós queremos achar Briana tanto quanto o senhor.

\- Não. Vocês querem solucionar mais um caso e melhorar as estatísticas e eu quero meu mundo de volta. Quero a parte mais linda da minha vida de volta – Jensen abraçou Vivian e completou – Fiquem tranquilos, farei o máximo para não perturbar qualquer trabalho de vocês. Vamos logo!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jensen mal percebia o aperto forte de Vivian no seu braço enquanto eles corriam pelo corredor da delegacia. Jensen nunca foi um homem violento, nunca bateu em uma mulher, mas nesse exato momento Jensen queria socar tantas vezes o rosto de Angela que ele estava assustado com ele mesmo. Jensen queria arrancar a pele dela viva e jogá-la no ácido. Mas ele também pensou que se fizesse isso, eles nunca saberiam onde Briana estava. E por mais que ele quisesse dar vazão a seus instintos assassinos, ele sabia que torturá-la não iria trazer Briana de volta mais rápido. Angela estava com todas as cartas e ela era a única que sabia onde Briana estava. Um frio percorreu sua espinha ao pensar o que Angela quereria em troca. E novamente o desejo de torturar Angela o atingiu com força total. Eles pararam logo atrás da detetive Scott, quando ela se virou para dizer a todos que os seguiram até a delegacia.

\- Muito bem, não podemos deixar todos entrarem para assistir ao interrogatório. Vamos permitir apenas duas pessoas conosco e um deles tem que ser o responsável legal pela criança - Sandra olhou em volta e completou – os demais devem ir para outra sala, no final do corredor à direita. Esperem por lá que eu os avisarei sobre qualquer novidade.

Jensen olhou em Vivian e viu o medo e o desamparo lá. Ele xingou baixinho e disse a ela:

\- Você quer entrar comigo? Quer ouvir o que essa louca tem a dizer? – Diante do aceno negativo de Vivian, Jensen continuou – Tudo bem, eu imaginei que você não iria querer. Mas você tem que me prometer que vai comer algo, ok? Fique com mamãe, ela conseguirá algo pra você, certo?

Vivian acenou concordando. Ela se abraçou a ele, ele a abraçou de volta, sentindo o leve perfume dela e em seguida trocaram um beijo.

\- Eu confio em você, Jensen. – Vivian disse baixinho – Nós estamos nisso juntos, certo? Eu só quero nossa Bri conosco. Só isso. Não me interessa o que acontecerá a essa mulher. Eu só quero minha filha.

\- Eu sei, querida. Eu sei – Jensen beijou a testa de Vivian e em seguida acompanhou os detetives para dentro do escritório, seguido de Josh.

\- Muito bem, Sr. Ackles. O senhor só poderá ficar aqui também, nesta sala, se me prometer que não fará sua presença conhecida.- Sandra Scott continuou falando enquanto seu parceiro cruzava os braços e encarava Jensen. – A suspeita está do outro lado do vidro e o senhor tem que me prometer que apenas observará e não fará mais nada. – Ela observou Jensen atentamente, esperando que as palavras se fixassem dentro dele.

Jensen olhou de volta pra ela, sentindo que sua raiva começava a drenar e apenas acenou em concordância. Josh também acenou, garantindo à policial que Jensen não faria nada, exceto observar e ouvir. Os policiais então os direcionaram a outra sala, pequena, estreita, com algumas cadeiras alinhadas e tendo um vidro dominando toda a parede. Através do vidro eles podiam ver Angela sentada à mesa, no meio da sala, com os pulsos algemados e descansando sobre o tampo de madeira da mesa. Ela estava calma, silenciosa e tinha um ar presunçoso no rosto. Ela olhou em volta e fixou seu olhar na parede oposta a ele e riu debochadamente. Bruce Patterson estava de pé com os braços cruzados e a encarava seriamente. Sandra Scott estava sentada de frente para Angela, o rosto inexpressivo, com um gravador ligado em cima da mesa.

A voz de Angela de repente reverberou nos alto-falantes e Jensen deu um pulo na cadeira.

\- Vamos lá, comecem detetives. Perguntem o que desejarem. Não precisam esperar advogados – Angela voltou a fitar a parede em frente – Afinal eu sei que há um atrás dessa parede, não é, Joshua Ackles? O que acha de ser meu advogado, Josh? – e então ela riu de novo e voltou seu olhar para os policiais, esperando.

\- Onde a senhora estava dois dias atrás? Mais especificamente no meio da tarde de anteontem? – Sandra perguntou, num tom neutro e sério.

\- Senhorita, por favor. Eu ainda não sou casada. E respondendo à sua pergunta, eu não sei. Por aí. Talvez conhecendo gente nova e interessante e literalmente jogando outras no lixo – Angela voltou a dizer, olhando pra parede de vidro – Ou talvez terminando algum serviço inacabado.

Josh sentiu a raiva de Jensen ferver sob sua respiração. Ele segurou o braço do irmão e silenciosamente pediu que ele se acalmasse, que os policiais saberiam como conduzir as coisas. E então Jensen continuou assistindo ao interrogatório e a cada palavra debochada de Angela, ele rangia os dentes e apertava os punhos com vontade de socá-la.

\- Srtª Lainie, nós temos fortes evidências, provas até, de que a senhora raptou uma criança. Uma menina. O que a senhora tem a nos dizer sobre isso? – Sandra continuou insistindo com Angela.

\- O que eu tenho a dizer? Apenas que crianças são adoráveis e muito lindas, especialmente quando os pais são bonitos e amorosos. – Angela voltou a sorrir – E sobre eu ter raptado uma, eu só posso dizer que vocês devem saber o que falam, não é? Então por que a babaquice? Vão direto ao ponto, imbecis!

\- Ok, então vamos lá – Patterson falou pela primeira vez e quando o fez foi numa voz fria, dura e cortante com as mãos apoiadas na mesa e olhando diretamente nos olhos de Angela – Onde está a criança? Nós sabemos que foi você, que você está com ela. E sabemos que você está completamente fodida, então abra o bico e diga onde a menina está. Ou as coisas podem ficar piores pra você!

\- Está me ameaçando, detetive? Sério? – Angela ria presunçosamente – Numa sala de interrogatório cheia de gravadores, e até com audiência hollywoodiana?

\- Não estou ameaçando, estou apenas avisando, tentando ser o policial legal. – Patterson continuou no mesmo tom e sem tirar os olhos de Angela – Mas agora vou ser o cara honesto com você. O que estou dizendo é que você está ferrada, você não vai sair daqui, você está com um caminhão de crimes nas costas, você vai direto para prisões estaduais e sabe o que acontece lá quando descobrem que algum criminoso mexeu com crianças? Eles torturam. Eles têm certas regras que são cumpridas à risca. Não matam, porque a morte seria misericordiosa. Mas os detentos sabem como fazer essa pessoa sofrer e o fazem muito bem. Não podemos controlar isso e, na verdade, nem fazemos questão. E a senhora pode ter certeza que cada detento dentro da prisão vai saber o que você fez. Então não diga que não avisei – Patterson olhou de novo para Angela e prosseguiu, dessa vez mais forte e quase gritando – Onde você escondeu a criança, sua filha da puta doente?

Angela o desafiou com o olhar. Ficou calada e se manteve encarando o policial. De repente ela olhou novamente em direção ao vidro e disse numa voz clara.

\- Vocês jamais saberão. Nunca saberão – voltou a olhar pros detetives e continuou – Vocês podem me mandar pra onde quiserem, não me importo. Eu atingi meu objetivo. E podem ter certeza que eu jamais direi onde aquela menina insuportável está ou com quem está. Quem sabe ela está com alguém que adora tocar em crianças ou mesmo fazer certos experimentos com elas? Vocês nunca saberão disso, ou mesmo se ela ainda está viva. Portanto vamos acabar com essa palhaçada, me colocam de novo na cela e voltem a procurar por aquela menina insuportável e que só sabe chorar e implorar por seus pais. Eu não dou a mínima.

Dessa vez Josh não conseguiu segurar Jensen. Ele se levantou e saiu da sala feito um tiro. Os olhos brilhando de raiva e cego de ódio, dirigiu-se para a sala onde Angela estava. Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer algo, ele invadiu a sala, passou pelos dois policiais e agarrou Angela, puxando-a da cadeira como se ela fosse uma boneca. Ele arrastou Angela até a parede e gritou:

\- Sua desgraçada! O que você fez com minha filha? Onde ela está, sua puta doente? – Jensen insistiu, batendo com Angela na parede.

\- Você nunca vai saber, seu ingrato desgraçado – Angela falou com a voz cheia de ódio – Você é um frouxo, Jensen! Um idiota que sonha com coisas pequenas, quando pode ter o mundo a seus pés! Quer me matar? Vá em frente, caipira! Você nunca vai encontrá-la!

– Por que tudo isso, Angela? O que foi que eu fiz pra você? O que foi que Briana fez pra você? – Jensen gritava furiosamente e, antes que pudesse se dar conta, sentiu homens agarrando-o e puxando-o para longe de Angela, enquanto ela gritava ensandecida.

\- Você me jogou no lixo! Depois de tudo que fiz por você, você preferiu aquela imunda de terceiro mundo. Você me descartou como se eu não fosse nada. Você tirou tudo de mim, Jensen! E eu vou tirar tudo de você, a começar por aquela linda menina que você chama de filha. Ela é realmente linda, sabia? Inteligente e realmente doce! Tenho certeza que será uma eterna fonte de diversões pra quem está com ela!

\- Eu vou te matar, sua puta! Se algo tiver acontecido com Briana, eu te caço até o fim do mundo e acabo com você! – Jensen lutava furiosamente para se libertar dos dois oficiais.

A sala de interrogatório estava um caos. Pessoas se aglomeravam na porta para ver o que acontecia. Algumas estavam surpresas por ver o grande astro do cinema ali, sendo contido por policiais. Outras tentando organizar um pouco o caos que se instalou. Patterson e Scott ordenaram que levassem Angela para a cela e depois que ela saiu, Patterson gritou para os demais funcionários:

\- Voltem a seus trabalhos! O show acabou – e olhando furiosamente para Jensen, completou – E você trate de dar o fora da minha vista, seu imbecil! O que você achou que estava fazendo? Cai fora daqui!

Jensen foi liberado pelos dois policiais e Josh o agarrou pelo braço e o levou da sala. Quando eles estavam no corredor, Josh foi logo dizendo:

\- Você perdeu o juízo, Jensen? O que diabos foi aquilo? Você realmente quer estragar tudo?

\- Não, Josh! Eu quero minha filha de volta! E aquela puta desgraçada sabe onde ela está e não vai dizer! – Jensen gritava de volta, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas – Você realmente pensa que eu vou ficar parado, esperando que uma criminosa do caralho resolva cair em si e abrir o jogo? Se for preciso eu arranco as tripas dela fora, mas eu quero saber onde está minha filha! Eu me recuso a pensar que... – Jensen engasgou e continuou, com a voz trêmula – que minha garotinha está machucada de alguma maneira. Eu não sei se posso aguentar saber que algo pior aconteceu com ela, Josh! E se... se... se ela estiver morta? O que eu faço, mano? – Jensen tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto agora e era a pura imagem do desespero.

\- Ela não está, Jensen. Ela não está. Shhh... Shhh... – Josh puxou seu irmão para um abraço e continuou dizendo palavras de conforto até Jensen se acalmar.

\- Desculpe – Jensen se afastou e passou a mão pelo rosto.

\- Tudo bem. Desde que você me compre uma camisa nova, está tudo bem. Porque nem fodendo eu vou usar isso de novo, com toda a gosma que vou deixou aqui – Josh brincou e sorriu para o irmão mais novo, olhando direto nos olhos dele – Vai ficar tudo bem, Jensen. Vai ficar. Eu prometo a você – diante do aceno fraco de Jensen, Josh continuou – Vamos lá, vamos encontrar o resto do pessoal. Eu acho que tivemos audiência o suficiente. E aposto que Patterson quer arrancar suas bolas agora.

Jensen olhou em volta e viu que algumas pessoas os observavam. Certamente todos o reconheceram, e como num clique todos voltaram para seus afazares e Jensen e Josh foram em direção à sala onde estavam os demais membros da família Ackles. Chegando lá, notaram que Sandra e Patterson estavam por lá. Sandra tinha um olhar compreensivo para Jensen, enquanto Patterson tinha uma expressão carrancuda, permanecendo assim por alguns minutos.

Vivian estava no sofá. Jensen se aproximou e sentou-se próximo, no braço do sofá, abraçando Vivian pelos ombros. Ela levantou a cabeça, o olhou nos olhos, tocou o rosto dele e murmurou: “Eu te amo”. Jensen sorriu em resposta e voltou a abraçá-la. Patterson cortou o momento dizendo:

\- Depois da sua demonstração de fúria, eu penso que precisamos de uma nova estratégia. E eu não dou mais a mínima pra sua opinião. Você vai fazer o que nós dissermos pra você fazer – Patterson olhou direto para Jensen e concluiu – E chegou a hora de vocês abrirem o jogo. Você vai falar com a imprensa.


	30. Chapter 30

Jensen procurava se acalmar. Ele precisava de seus nervos controlados. Voltou seu pensamento para momentos antes, logo depois de Patterson lhe dizer da coletiva de imprensa.

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

 

_\- O que? Falar com a imprensa? Você está louco? – Jensen se soltou do abraço de Vivian e se aproximou de Patterson – Você realmente acha que vou expor minha família desse jeito?_

_\- Você não está em condições de exigir nada aqui. Isso é um trabalho policial. E eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas sua fama pode ajudar nesse caso, já que você fechou em definitivo todas as portas para que a suspeita nos contasse algo._

_\- E você quer me explicar como eu expor minha família vai ajudar com isso? Exceto que vai chover jornalistas na minha casa, na casa deles, as fofocas vão ferver e minha vida vai se tornar mais e mais exposta? – Jensen cruzou os braços no peito e manteve o olhar fixo no policial._

_\- Temos uma imagem do cúmplice de Angela. Vamos divulgá-la e esperar que alguém reconheça. Nas atuais circunstâncias é nossa melhor opção. O meio mais rápido de achar sua filha, Jensen – era Sandra Scott quem falava agora – E para que o resultado venha mais rápido, alguém da família deve fazer o apelo._

_Jensen olhou a policial e todos em volta. Seus olhos se fixaram em Vivian, e então ele tomou uma decisão._

_\- Eu falo. Somente eu. Ninguém mais será exposto. E quando eu digo ninguém é ninguém mesmo, Josh. – Jensen falou firmemente olhando seu irmão, afinal Jensen tinha certeza que Josh estava pronto a fazer a declaração no lugar dele._

 

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

E agora ele estava aqui, esperando a qualquer momento entrar naquela sala cheia de jornalistas e dizer ao mundo que ele tinha uma filha, e que ela tinha sido tirada dele. Engoliu em seco novamente e olhou ao redor. Uma das salas vazias da delegacia tinha sido arrumada para servir de sala de imprensa e a atividade constante podia ser ouvida e isso estava fazendo o humor de Jensen oscilar entre a raiva e o medo. Quase toda a sua família estava lá. Vivian estava sentada num sofá, entre Julian e Nick. Julian a abraçava e beijava os cabelos dela. Seus pais e Josh falavam com Jared e os policiais. E ele estava sendo preparado para as câmeras e isso realmente estava o irritando. Uma mulher de meia-idade estava pulverizando algo no rosto dele e sorria amavelmente chamando a atenção dele de volta pra ela.

\- Fique tranquilo, querido. Eu só tenho que terminar a maquiagem. Não podemos permitir que você apareça como se tivesse sido atropelado por um ônibus.

\- Por que não? – Jensen perguntou - Eu me sinto exatamente assim.

\- Desculpe, eu imagino que sim, – ela disse com olhos cheios de simpatia – mas não é bom aparecer todo brilhante na câmera, a menos que seja um vídeo de festa gay. Basta observar as carecas que não são maquiadas adequadamente antes de irem pra frente das câmeras. A pessoa fica com a cabeça toda lisa e brilhante e é muito estranho. Nós temos que ter todos os olhos voltados pra você, para o que você tem a dizer. Você não precisa parecer que acabou de sair do banho, mas também não pode aparecer de qualquer jeito, não é? Nós só queremos ajudá-lo.

\- Sim tudo bem, tudo bem. – Jensen suspirou – Estamos quase prontos? Eu só quero fazer isso e ir pra casa. Ir pra casa, limpar minha cabeça, acordar amanhã com minha filha em casa. Isso é pedir muito?

\- Não, não é – ela deu um toque final e em seguida se preparou para deixá-lo, sorrindo – Ok, você está pronto. Vá falar com sua família, você entra no ar em instantes.

\- Obrigado – Jensen atravessou a sala e se sentou ao lado de Vivian, já que Julian e Nick haviam se levantado do sofá. Ele a abraçou e disse, suavemente:

\- Você está bem? – Vivian acenou concordando e se recostou no peito de Jensen. Ele beijou os cabelos dela e prosseguiu – Eu vou fazer isso, e nós vamos ter nossa Bri de volta. Você vai ver.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e apenas observaram o movimento em volta. Alguns minutos depois, uma mulher disse, apressada.

\- Vamos, Sr Ackles. O senhor entra em cinco minutos. Estamos prontos para sua declaração. Você quer isso que está escrito ou o senhor prefere falar por si mesmo?

\- Eu vou falar por mim mesmo - Jensen tomou uma respiração profunda e seguiu a mulher para a sala de imprensa improvisada.

\- Ok, apenas seja sincero e faça as pessoas perceberem sua dor. Seja honesto, queremos que as pessoas realmente ajudem.

\- Não preciso atuar aqui, moça – Jensen respondeu rapidamente e a mulher apenas concordou.

Assim que Jensen entrou na sala, tudo parecia surreal. As coisas pareciam acontecer e ele nem sequer estava presente. Era como se ele não estivesse lá. Mas de algum modo ele viu o chefe de polícia dizer em rede nacional que o ator Jensen Ackles tinha um pedido a fazer e que qualquer informação dada à polícia seria mantida em sigilo absoluto. O chefe de polícia acenou para Jensen e ele foi em direção ao microfone.

\- Olá a todos. Como o chefe de polícia disse, eu tenho um pedido a fazer. Mas primeiro darei uma breve explicação. E será apenas isso. Não vou responder a nenhuma pergunta no momento. Talvez eu venha a fazer isso no futuro, em respeito aos meus fãs. Mas por ora é apenas isso que eu vou dizer – ele piscou, respirou fundo e disse, num tom de voz controlado.

\- Alguns meses atrás, quando estava viajando pelo Brasil, eu reencontrei uma antiga namorada e descobri que tinha uma filha com ela. Que temos uma filha. O nome da minha filha é Briana – os jornalistas começaram a murmurar e falar entre si. Jensen recomeçou a falar e o silêncio voltou – Há 48 horas ela foi sequestrada. Foi levada por duas pessoas. Eles machucaram minha irmã e levaram Briana. Uma das pessoas está presa e se recusa a falar onde está minha filha. A outra pessoa, a polícia acredita, pode estar com ela. Aqui está uma foto de Briana – e então Jensen focou na foto de Briana que foi mostrada no telão atrás dele.

Ele fitou sua filha sorrindo e com olhos verdes tão parecidos com o seus. Briana estava abraçada a Dido e a foto mostrava claramente uma criança feliz, que brincava com o seu cachorro. Ela estava num jardim e o contraste com as flores dava uma bela aparência à imagem. Jensen esperou que a imagem ficasse clara e todos pudessem gravar o rosto de Briana e então ele continuou, com a voz trêmula:

\- Ela tem oito anos. E provavelmente está em poder do outro sequestrador. Nós não sabemos onde ela está, se está bem, se está com medo ou não, se está alimentada ou não. Não sabemos sequer se está... – Jensen engoliu o nó na garganta, não sendo capaz de concluir a sentença. Ele voltou a fitar a câmera e disse, implorando – Por favor, nós queremos nossa filha de volta. Queremos Briana em segurança na nossa casa. A mãe dela e eu apenas desejamos que ela esteja bem. Por favor, se alguém a viu ou se alguém viu a pessoa que terá a foto divulgada pela polícia, entre em contato. Nós seremos eternamente gratos a quem ajudar a encontrá-la. – Jensen respirou profundamente outra vez e voltou a olhar diretamente para câmera – E, por favor, você que está com ela, com a minha Bri. Não a machuque. Não faça nada com ela. Por favor, eu estou implorando a você. Devolva nossa filha. Nós só a queremos de volta. Sã e salva. Por favor.

E em seguida o chefe de polícia mostrou a foto do homem e disse de forma profissional:

\- Qualquer informação sobre esse homem, entre em contato conosco. Sua identidade permanecerá em sigilo absoluto.

Jensen saiu pela porta lateral e deixou com que a polícia lidasse com os jornalistas. Ele apenas rezou que seu apelo fizesse algum efeito. Que isso realmente ajudasse a trazer sua filha para casa. Não sabia quanto tempo mais podia suportar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _Onde aquela vaca se meteu? Ela saiu há mais de cinco horas e disse que não ia demorar. Eu preciso sair desse apartamento. Não aguento mais ficar preso aqui com essa pirralha._ ” Killer pensou, bufando e passando a mão pelos cabelos, assim que acordou de sua soneca, depois de algumas garrafas de cerveja. “ _Tenho que mijar_ ”. Ele se levantou, espreguiçou e viu que a TV estava desligada.

Ao sair do banheiro, ele passou pelo quarto de Briana. Pegou as chaves no bolso e destrancou a porta. A menina estava dormindo. Quieta na cama. Killer suspirou e decidiu deixar a porta aberta, caso ela acordasse e quisesse usar o banheiro. Nem fodendo que ele acompanharia uma menina no banheiro. Ele não era esse tipo de doente. O homem se dirigiu para a cozinha e no caminho ligou a TV. Pegou a pizza que estava na geladeira, mais uma cerveja e foi se sentar no sofá e assistir TV. Passava uma reprise de um jogo de basquete, que ele ficou assistindo enquanto comia a pizza gelada e bebericava a cerveja. De repente, uma chamada urgente interrompeu o jogo. Uma repórter entrou em cena e dizia que havia uma notícia importante a ser divulgada. Killer resmungou e não deu muita importância ao que estava sendo dito na TV. No momento que se levantou para pegar a cerveja, viu a foto da menina na TV. Era a mesma menina que estava dormindo no quarto ao lado. A mesma menina. E quem estava falando era o ator de cinema Jensen Ackles.

\- Ela tem oito anos. E provavelmente está em poder do outro sequestrador. Nós não sabemos onde ela está, se está bem, se está com medo ou não, se está alimentada ou não. Não sabemos sequer se está...

Killer viu Jensen engolir um nó na garganta e em seguida, voltar a fitar a câmera e dizer:

– Por favor, nós queremos nossa filha de volta. Queremos Briana em segurança na nossa casa. A mãe dela e eu apenas desejamos que ela esteja bem. Por favor, se alguém a viu ou se alguém viu a pessoa que terá a foto divulgada pela polícia, entre em contato. Nós seremos eternamente gratos a quem ajudar a encontrá-la. E, por favor, você que está com ela, com a minha Bri. Não a machuque. Não faça nada com ela. Por favor, eu estou implorando a você. Devolva nossa filha. Nós só a queremos de volta. Sã e salva. Por favor.

E então a foto dele apareceu na tela. Não era uma imagem nítida, mas se a pessoa olhasse bem poderia reconhecê-lo facilmente. Killer caiu novamente no sofá, sua boca estava seca e seus pensamentos, frenéticos.

 _“Aquela vaca não me disse que a fedelha era filha de gente famosa. Eu pensei que era filha de algum ex-namorado e que seria só um susto. Não pensei que aquela vaca fosse me enfiar nessa coisa gigantesca. Toda a polícia de Los Angeles está na minha cola agora. O que eu vou fazer? E como assim, machucá-la? Eu não toquei num fio de cabelo da menina. Não! Eu não fiz nada! Mas como vou explicar isso pra polícia? Cacete! A pentelha é filha de um astro de cinema! Como aquela vaca não me disse isso?_ ”

Killer continuou deixando os pensamentos atravessar sua mente sem nexo algum. Ele finalmente levantou e começou a andar pela sala. _“O que eu faço agora? Como vou me livrar dessa? O que aquela vaca disse pra polícia? E se ela tirar o corpo fora? Esse pessoal tem grana. Eu tô ferrado! Onde fui me meter? Porra! Eu só queria uns trocados! E agora eu estou aqui, nesse apartamento maldito, com a filha de um dos atores mais famosos do mundo! A filha de Jensen Ackles! E como ninguém nunca soube dessa pirralha antes? O que diabos eu vou fazer agora? Eu não posso simplesmente ligar para família e dizer: tenho algo pra vocês! A polícia vai acabar comigo! E eu nem fiz nada grave, exceto manter essa menina aqui! Mas quem acreditaria? E por que diabos eu me deixei convencer por aquela desgraçada?_ ” O homem estava histérico. E num impulso, pegou a chave do apartamento e saiu. _“Eu preciso de ar. Eu preciso pensar direito!_ ”

Briana acordou com o barulho de uma porta batendo. Ela se assustou e sentou rápido, mas se lembrou de onde estava e voltou a se encolher na cama e ficar quieta. Ela queria ir para casa, queria falar com sua mãe ou seu pai ou seu tio Julian. Briana queria dormir no colo de Nana. A menina começou a chorar baixinho. Ela chorou até que a vontade de ir ao banheiro falou mais alto. Briana se sentou lentamente na cama e olhou em volta, esperando ouvir algum barulho. O apartamento estava silencioso. Ela resolveu levantar-se da cama e ir até a porta pedir para alguém abrir, porque ela estava com muita vontade de ir ao banheiro. A garotinha se aproximou da porta e parou. Briana bateu na porta e disse:

\- Eu quero ir no banheiro. – Briana esperou alguém aparecer e abrir a porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Então bateu de novo e falou mais forte – Por favor, eu quero fazer xixi!

De novo ela esperou, trançando nervosamente as pernas, porque realmente estava apertada. Quando ninguém respondeu novamente, ela mexeu na maçaneta. Estava aberta. Estava destrancada e o coração de Briana bateu rápido e ela nem pensou, abriu a porta e correu para fora. Ela foi logo para o banheiro e só depois se aventurou a sair pelo apartamento. Briana andava devagar pelo apartamento pequeno, com medo de alguém viesse e gritasse com ela e a trancasse de novo. Quando ela chegou na sala, viu que havia restos de pizza na mesa e uma garrafa aberta. Briana chamou por alguém, mas não teve resposta. Ela se sentou no sofá e ficou pensando.

“ _O que eu faço? Eu estou sozinha? Ou tem alguém escondido? Cadê aquela mulher que disse que conhece meu pai? O que estou fazendo aqui? Por que ela me trouxe pra cá? E como é que não tem ninguém por aqui? Eu tô com fome. O que eu faço?_ ” Briana decidiu olhar na geladeira se havia algo para comer. Mexeu na geladeira e não encontrou nada, só garrafas de vidro que ela pensou ser daquela bebida que seu tio Julian disse para não tocar. A menina ficou procurando pelos armários da cozinha algo para comer, e só encontrou um pouco de amendoim. Briana comeu os amendoins e ficou com sede. Quando puxou uma cadeira para pegar um pouco de água na torneira, avistou o que parecia ser um celular em cima da geladeira velha. Briana não pensou duas vezes e subiu em cima da pia para agarrar o aparelho, torcendo que ele tivesse alguma bateria.

Briana conseguiu alcançar o celular, desceu como um raio de cima da pia e olhou para ver se tinha bateria. Estava com pouca bateria, mas ela achava que conseguiria ao menos fazer uma ligação. Briana nervosamente discou o número do seu pai, a única pessoa que ela pensou que poderia ajudá-la. Colou o aparelho ao ouvido e esperou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

À medida em que se aproximavam da casa, o movimento se tornou mais intenso. Jensen já sabia do que se tratava: a imprensa já estava acampada do lado de fora de sua casa. Ele se encolheu no banco de trás do veículo, onde estava sentado, abraçado a Vivian. Josh dirigia e Jared estava no banco de passageiros. Julian, Nick e seu pai estavam no outro carro. Jensen segurou Vivian junto de si e suspirou pesadamente.

\- Era isso que eu não queria. O show começou. Agora nossa vida será um pouco mais “agitada”. Como se eu precisasse de mais essa agora! – Jensen estava irritado e encarou o olhar que Josh lhe deu pelo espelho retrovisor – Nem vem Josh, você sabe que eu detesto isso. E agora vocês também não terão sossego! Jare, Sarah está bem? Não tem ninguém na casa de vocês, né?

\- Relaxa, cowboy! Sarah é adulta e sabe lidar com isso melhor que nós dois – Jared se virou no assento para ver Jensen e Vivian e sorriu - assim como eu aposto que Vivian também sabe, não é, Viv?

\- Sim Jared, eu sei. E por mais que eu diga a Jensen que ele dá muita importância a isso, ele não acredita – Vivian sorriu de volta e encarou Jensen com uma leve careta – Eu já disse que sou jornalista também. Ele dorme com o inimigo!

\- Meu maninho escolheu a dedo! – Josh disse, divetido – De todas as mulheres que ele poderia ter, ele amarrou seu burro justo com a égua menos provável!

\- Joshua! É de Vivian que você está falando, cara! Olha os termos que você usa para se referir a ela! Porra, cara! – Jensen estava mais aborrecido, principalmente depois que todos caíram na gargalhada. Vivian lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios – E você dona Vivian, não deveria deixar que ele se referisse a você assim! Joshua é um grosseirão caipira!

\- Qual é, Jens? Você acha que eu me aborreço com isso? – Vivian disse, com um leve sorriso – Eu gosto de pensar no seu lado animal. No seu lado...

\- Ok, a conversa acabou por aqui – Jensen estava com a boca aberta, olhando para os ocupantes do carro – Deus, eu estou assustado agora. Onde foi que eu me meti? – e só então todos voltaram a rir, inclusive Jensen.

Quando chegaram ao portão da propriedade, já havia seguranças por lá, impedindo que os jornalistas se aglomerassem em torno do carro. Josh disse, divertido:

\- Grande Alan Ackles! O cara é demais! – Josh disse em alto e bom som – Nada como um pai que lida com isso e antecipa movimentos. O cara é mesmo bom, hein, Jen?

Jensen apenas acenou, agradecendo silenciosamente a iniciativa do pai de ligar para uma empresa de segurança, solicitando reforços. Eles atravessaram a multidão de jornalistas sem maiores problemas e quando Josh parou com o carro, Jensen sentiu a tensão ir saindo aos poucos do seu corpo cansado. Vivian já descia do carro e Julian veio ao encontro dela. Nick disse a todos:

\- Vou me juntar a Donna na cozinha, preparar alguma coisa pra comer. Preciso mesmo me ocupar - ele se inclinou e deu um beijo em Julian e outro em Vivian.

Jensen estava se segurando o dia todo, tentando não surtar, não pensar que as coisas poderiam dar errado com aquela declaração à imprensa. Procurou confiar no trabalho da polícia e buscou se acalmar. Ele não podia desabar, não agora, não quando Vivian precisava dele. Ele deixaria para desmoronar outro dia, quando Briana estivesse com eles novamente. Sentiu Vivian deslizar o braço em volta de sua cintura e então olhou carinhosamente para ela.

\- Você esteve fantástico diante das câmeras. Sua declaração foi perfeita. Eu não duvido nem por um minuto que Briana vai voltar logo pra casa, Jensen. Não vou me permitir duvidar – Vivian disse e viu Jensen morder o lábio inferior. Ela tocou a boca dele e disse baixinho – Eu te amo. Eu confio em você. E nada, nada mesmo vai estragar nosso relacionamento. Briana estará conosco em breve. Acredite nisso, meu amor – Jensen beijou a palma da mão dela e a apertou um pouco mais junto de si – Agora vamos entrar. Vamos pra casa. Sua mãe está esperando por nós.

Quando eles chegaram na cozinha, Donna e Nick estavam juntos preparando algo para comer. Alan e Josh conversavam com Mackenzie sobre o que aconteceu na delegacia, e Jared e Sarah falavam baixinho entre eles, com Jared tocando a barriga de Sarah carinhosamente.

\- Onde está Julian? – Vivian perguntou olhando ao redor e não vendo seu irmão.

\- Ele foi tomar um banho rápido. Daqui a pouco está de volta, querida – Nick respondeu sorrindo – Você sabe como Julian é, certo?

Vivian acenou com a cabeça concordando. Sim ela sabia. Julian lida com seus problemas sozinho, de preferência debaixo de um chuveiro e com a água lavando e levando embora todas as energias ruins. Nessas horas ele ficava sozinho, literalmente, e não permitia a aproximação de ninguém. Vivian se sentou no colo de Jensen e ficou ouvindo a conversa na cozinha até que a comida foi servida e todos se sentaram diante da enorme mesa da cozinha. No meio da conversa, em que Julian contava a todos sobre uma tempestade que o barco dele enfrentou no mar, o telefone de Jensen tocou. Ele se levantou correndo, pegou o aparelho e foi em direção à sala para que os técnicos o autorizassem a atender. Era um número confidencial, não aparecia na tela e Jensen atendeu com o coração em disparada.

\- Alô? – Jensen disse, tremendo e com a voz incerta.

\- D-daddy? – Briana falou baixinho do outro lado.

\- Bri? – Jensen soltou a respiração de repente e sentiu Vivian se aproximar dele e a sala entrar em súbito silêncio, só ouvindo o barulho de algumas máquinas – Princesa? É você, meu amor?

\- Sim, daddy, sou eu. – Briana começou a chorar baixinho – Eu quero ir pra casa, daddy. Eu quero você e a mamãe. Não gosto desse lugar.

Quando ouviu o choro de sua filha, Jensen tirou forças não sabia de onde e disse, mais calmo:

\- Shhh. Eu sei, _sweetheart._ Nós vamos buscar você, pequenina. Nós vamos já. – Jensen apertou os lábios e se manteve falando – Você está bem? Está machucada?

\- Não, daddy.– Briana falou, ainda chorando - Eu estou com fome.

\- Ok, tudo bem. Fique tranquila, que a gente vai te buscar, ok? – Jensen olhava freneticamente para o técnico, que estava rastreando a ligação - Você sabe onde está? Consegue me dar um endereço, princesa? Você está sozinha?

\- Não, daddy, eu não sei o endereço. Só sei que é um apartamento sujo, velho e com um monte de coisa suja. A cama que eu estava era velha e fedorenta. – Briana olhou em volta – As janelas estão trancadas e têm papel cobrindo, a TV é muito velha, e tem um monte daquelas garrafas de cerveja que tio Julian disse que não posso tocar. E não tem ninguém aqui mais. Eu estou com medo, Daddy. – Briana choramingou novamente.

\- Oh, meu amor! – Jensen apertou o telefone nas mãos e lutou contra as próprias lágrimas – Prometo a você, Bri, que eu vou te buscar, ok? Não sei se agora, mas eu prometo que vou te buscar ok? Fique tranquila e espere um pouco mais, meu anjo – Diante do aceno do técnico, Jensen suspirou aliviado – Agora escute, meu amor, não se coloque em perigo. Volte pro quarto, desligue o telefone e fique esperando lá, ok?_

\- Não, não, daddy. Eu quero falar com você! – Briana chorou de novo – Eu não quero ficar lá sozinha de novo.

\- Oh, Deus! – Jensen sentiu Vivian do seu lado e engoliu o choro – Bri, Bri. Me escute, princesa. Por favor! Desligue o telefone e fique tranquila, ok? – Diante do silêncio da menina, Jensen disse, a voz trêmula - Sabe quem veio pra ver você? Tio Julian e Tio Nick. Eles estão aqui também. Portanto, continue sendo essa linda menina corajosa que você é e volte pro quarto, ok? Não se coloque em perigo. Papai e mamãe te amam. Nós vamos trazer você pra casa.

\- O-o-okay, daddy. Eu estou indo – Briana fungou de novo e disse baixinho – mas por favor, diga a mamãe que a amo e estou com saudades dela. E Tio Ju também. Eu te amo, daddy. Tchau.

\- Tchau, minha princesa – Jensen então ouviu o clique do telefone e não se segurou mais. Sentiu o corpo amolecer e seus joelhos não o seguraram de pé.

Josh e Jared correram para segurá-lo, antes que ele caísse no chão. Vivian foi amparada por Julian e a sala pareceu entrar em erupção. Eram ordens sendo dadas, telefonemas sendo feitos e o zumbido apenas penetrava na cabeça de Jensen. A única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era em Briana sozinha num lugar sujo, com medo e assustada e ele não podia fazer nada a respeito. A única maldita coisa que ele podia fazer era esperar. Esperar que a polícia soubesse o que estava fazendo. Jensen repetia incessantemente que tudo daria certo, tudo ficaria bem, mas as palavras de Briana “ _eu não quero ficar lá sozinha de novo_ ”, não paravam de cortar seu coração aos pedaços.

TBC.......


	31. Chapter 31

A porta foi aberta abruptamente e Sandra Scott e Bruce Patterson entraram de repente na sala. Alguns outros oficiais se juntaram a eles e a detetive Scott deixou Bruce falando com os demais e se aproximou de Jensen, que estava sentado no sofá, com a mandíbula apertada, cotovelos apoiados nas coxas, mãos juntas apoiando o queixo, olhos escuros encarando um ponto qualquer invisível. A raiva era palpável. Raiva e medo. Sandra puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na frente de Jensen. Ele permaneceu imóvel e então ela falou com voz clara e forte.

\- Nós estamos montando uma equipe de resgate, Jensen. Sabemos exatamente onde Briana está. É uma questão de tempo a polícia pegá-la. – Sandra continuou dizendo, mesmo sem uma única reação de Jensen – Confie em nós. Estamos preparando tudo a fim de não haver baixas, a...

\- Baixas? – Finalmente Jensen olhou friamente para a mulher à sua frente e repetiu, dessa vez mais alto – Baixas? Que porra é essa?

\- Jensen, temos que estar prevenidos. Sempre há a possibilidade de erro, mesmo que mínima – Sandra usava um tom neutro e profissional – A polícia vai tentar não deixar esses erros se manifestarem, mas não podemos ser levianos e não expor toda a verdade aqui.

\- A verdade aqui é que minha filha está num lugar imundo e sabe-se lá com quem! A verdade é que ela está assustada, com fome e sozinha! – Jensen se levantou e falava com uma ira de dar medo a qualquer um – E que agora vocês sabem onde ela está! E Deus me ajude se vocês não fizerem a porra do trabalho de vocês e não a trouxerem para casa, sã e salva! Deus ajude a vocês se houver “baixas”!

O silêncio era cortante. Os policiais olhavam uns para outros, sem falar nada. Patterson se aproximou e disse:

\- Ameaças não levarão a lugar nenhum – o tom de voz dele continuou firme – Você sabe que estamos fazendo o melhor que podemos. Então deixe que façamos o que sabemos fazer.

\- Estou deixando. Mas não vou sair do lado de vocês – Jensen, disse desafiadoramente – Estou indo com a polícia buscá-la.

\- Uma ova, que você vai! – Patterson cruzou os braços no peito e falou com voz brava.

\- Vou, sim! Não vou ficar aqui sentado, esperando alguém se lembrar de ligar pra nos avisar. Não vou ficar aqui, quando minha filha precisa de mim! Ela está esperando que eu esteja lá!

\- Escute aqui, Ackles! – Patterson se aproximou e disse, encarando-o – Você não vai se meter com os assuntos da polícia! Você não vai ferrar com nosso trabalho! Deixa de ser estúpido e pense na segurança da sua filha! Você sinceramente acha que o fato de você estar lá vai fazer as coisas mais fáceis? Claro que não! A polícia tem que focar em resgatar sua filha e não se preocupar que você pode surtar e estragar tudo! Portanto, você vai ficar com seu rabo lindo e caro aqui, sim! E se for preciso eu te algemo, ok? E não dou uma vírgula pra sua fama e seus gritos!

A tensão estava cortando o ar, estava em cada pedaço da sala. Todos podiam ouvir as respirações pesadas de Jensen e de Patterson. Foi Alan quem quebrou o silêncio.

\- Tudo bem, detetive. Fique tranquilo, meu filho não vai se meter com os assuntos da polícia – e diante do protesto que Jensen ameaçou fazer, Alan disse, firmemente – Chega, Jensen! Eu acho que você precisa de uma pausa. Vá dar uma volta!

Jensen ainda bufava, olhando para o detetive e os demais na sala. Deu meia-volta e saiu em direção ao jardim, sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém e fervendo de raiva.

Jensen foi novamente se sentar à beira da piscina. Ele se jogou numa das espreguiçadeiras e fechou os olhos, respirando pausadamente, tentando se controlar. De repente, sentiu alguém se juntar a ele e imediatamente soube que era Vivian. Ela pegou uma das mãos dele, levou aos lábios e disse, suavemente.

\- Eu sei que você está bravo, que você quer estar lá. Eu também quero – Vivian deu uma pausa breve e continuou – Mas eu também sei que Briana é inteligente o suficiente para entender por que não estaremos lá naquele momento. Jensen, você não está abandonando nossa filha – quando ele abriu os olhos e olhou para Vivian, ela prosseguiu – Não vou permitir que você sequer pense isso. Você não está abandonando ninguém, amor.

\- E se ela precisar de mim? E se eles não conseguirem trazê-la de volta para nós, Viv? – Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para ela.

\- É outra questão que não vou sequer deixar passar pela minha mente – Vivian sorriu fracamente – Ela vai voltar para nós. E eu fiz a policial me prometer que assim que Briana estiver com eles, ela me liga e vamos nos encontrar com ela, ok? Nós vamos pegar nossa filha, trazer pra casa e você vai levá-la à Disneylândia. Estamos combinados?

Jensen apenas acenou com a cabeça e a puxou para se deitar com ele na espreguiçadeira desconfortável e tendo o céu acima deles como testemunha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killer voltou para o apartamento e tinha tomado uma decisão: não ia se ferrar por causa daquela louca. A polícia ainda não tinha prova nenhuma contra ele, nada poderia incriminá-lo, se a menina voltasse sã e salva para os pais. E era exatamente isso que ele iria fazer. Devolver a menina. Ele andou nervosamente pela sala, recolheu todo o lixo espalhado pela sala, arrumou seus poucos pertences dentro de uma velha mochila e dirigiu-se ao quarto onde estava a garota.

A menina estava sentada na cama, abraçando as pernas, a testa apoiada nos joelhos e o cabelo caindo em volta. Com o barulho da porta sendo aberta, ela olhou para cima rapidamente e Killer viu que ela estava chorando. A garotinha rapidamente limpou o rosto e ficou ainda olhando para ele. Ele notou que ela era linda, os olhos verdes claros, cabelos castanhos, nariz fino e arrebitado. Mesmo com olhos vermelhos, era uma linda garotinha e se parecia muito com o pai dela. Ele mordeu o lábio, tentando não chorar e então disse a ela:

\- Calce seus sapatos. Nós vamos sair daqui. – e então ele se recostou no batente da porta e esperou a menina se mexer.

\- O-onde n-nós vamos? Q-quem é v-v-você? – a menina estava apavorada, mas não se mexeu um milímetro para fazer o que ele tinha dito.

\- Não interessa quem sou eu. Apenas obedeça. Calce os sapatos. Nós temos que ir – e então ele se aproximou lentamente da cama e viu a menina se encolher.

\- E-e-eu não sei q-quem é você. Eu n-não quero ir com você. – Briana começou a chorar de novo .

\- Não me faça te agarrar e te levar à força, menina! – Killer disse, num tom mais alto.

\- Não! Eu não quero ir! – Briana tentou descer para o outro lado da cama e fugir daquele homem estranho e assustador.

\- Olha aqui, eu não tenho tempo pra choro, garota! Anda logo! Calce esses malditos sapatos senão eu... – Killer tentou agarrar a menina, mas a garota foi mais rápida e saiu correndo do quarto.

Briana passou correndo pela porta e a fechou. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia apenas que precisava fugir daquele homem. A garotinha correu para o banheiro e trancou a porta. Ela se fechou lá dentro, subiu no vaso sanitário, abraçou os joelhos e ficou quieta, tremendo e rezando para alguém vir buscá-la. Ela só queria ir para casa. Seu pai prometera ir buscá-la.

Houve uma batida forte na porta do banheiro e Briana se assustou. O homem do lado de fora estava gritando e socando a porta. Briana tampou os ouvidos com as mãos.

\- Abra a porta, sua fedelha! Abra a droga dessa porta! – o homem continuava esmurrando – eu vou derrubar essa porta e te arrastar daí! Eu devia ter fugido e te largado aqui, trancada e sozinha! ABRA A PORTA!!

Em seguida, Briana ouviu um barulho abafado, de algo se quebrando, seguido de vozes. Vozes altas e o homem parou de esmurrar a porta e gritar com ela. Briana tirou as mãos dos ouvidos e podia ouvir mais claramente.

\- Levante as mãos! É a polícia! Você está preso! Coloque as mãos onde eu possa ver – era a voz de uma mulher e depois veio a de um homem – Deite-se no chão! Agora! E onde está a menina?

Briana não ouviu mais o que o homem dizia. Voltou a se encolher em cima do vaso e tampava os ouvidos novamente, assustada com todo o barulho que vinha do lado de fora. Em seguida, veio outra batida na porta. Mais suave. E então a voz da mulher de novo.

\- Briana? Você está me ouvindo? – diante do silêncio, Sandra Scott continuou – Meu nome é Sandra e eu sou da polícia. Vim aqui pra levar você pra casa. Abra a porta pra mim, Briana.

Briana ficou pensando se podia acreditar nessa mulher ou não. Se ela deveria abrir a porta ou deveria esperar por seu pai. Ainda pensando, Briana ouviu a mulher dizer novamente:

\- Eu sei que você está assustada e com medo. Eu também estaria, no seu lugar. Mas pode confiar em mim. Eu sou da polícia e não vou machucar você. Só abra a porta pra mim, por favor.

\- Meu daddy está com você? Minha mãe está aí? – Briana falou, se aproximando da porta.

\- Não querida, eles não estão aqui comigo. Mas eu prometo que você irá se encontrar com eles em breve.

\- Não! Não! Eu quero meu pai. Eu quero meu daddy. Ele disse que viria me buscar – Briana se afastou da porta e começou a chorar de novo – Eu não vou abrir a porta, eu não conheço você.

\- Eu sei que não me conhece, querida. Mas por favor, acredite em mim, eu estou aqui pra te ajudar – Sandra suspirou e disse a Patterson, firme – Não, não vamos arrombar a porta. Essa menina está assustada demais para que nós ainda coloquemos mais coisas sobre ela. Sem arrombar portas, Bruce. Eu vou falar com ela. Por favor.

Sandra se voltou novamente para a porta e se sentou do lado de fora, tomando uma decisão que com certeza lhe custaria uma advertência, mas ela não iria traumatizar ainda mais a menina. Aquela família já teve o suficiente. Ela pegou seu celular e ligou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Josh, vá mais rápido, droga! – Jensen dizia pela milésima vez para o irmão, mesmo que Josh provavelmente já tivesse infringido uma dezena de leis de trânsito – Você parece uma lesma! Pelo amor de Deus!

\- Se você não parar de falar, eu encosto esse carro e te coloco pra fora dele! Estou indo o mais rápido que o trânsito dessa cidade me permite! – Josh respondeu, irritado - Então pare de reclamar e espere! Nada vai sair do lugar!

\- A detetive ligou de novo? Como estão as coisas? – Jensen olhou para trás e perguntou a seu pai, que estava sentado do lado de Vivian que não tinha dito uma palavra desde que Sandra ligara e pedira a Jensen para encontrá-los no local onde eles haviam encontrado o outro sequestrador – Ela falou como está Briana?

\- Não, filho, não ligou. Nós estamos quase lá. Procure se acalmar. Não é bom que Briana te veja assim. – Alan falou calmamente, esperando que suas palavras fizessem algum efeito em seu filho.

Jensen mordia os lábios nervosamente, sacudia a perna direita e batia a ponta do dedos na coxa esquerda sem parar e a cada dois minutos expirava profundamente, olhando nervosamente para os lados e vez por outra para Vivian, que estava no banco de trás. Ele se sentia um idiota por não estar com ela no banco de trás, mas nem pensou nisso quando saiu correndo de casa e Josh não o deixou dirigir. Ele olhou para trás e Vivian tinha a cabeça encostada na janela e os olhos fechados. Jensen queria abraçá-la.

Josh começou a diminuir a velocidade do carro em frente a um conjunto decadente de apartamentos de quatro andares, onde muitos tinham tábuas em vez de vidros, as paredes estavam descascando, o lixo espalhado em recipientes velhos e quebrados, havia sucata e coisas desprezadas por todos os lados. O lugar cheirava a miséria, álcool e vômito. Jensen se sentiu doente por pensar que sua filha estava num lugar assim e, antes que Josh pudesse encostar o carro direito, ele destravou a porta e saiu em disparada para o interior do prédio.

Ele passou feito um furacão pela entrada suja e quebrada do prédio, subiu as escadas correndo em direção ao apartamento que Sandra Scott havia indicado. Jensen nem mesmo se importou com a tontura e a palpitação em seu coração quando alcançou a porta do apartamento. Ele a abriu, entrou no apartemento sujo e velho, viu a detetive Scott sentada no chão próximo à porta do que deveria ser o banheiro onde Briana estava trancada e se recusava a sair. Ela acenou para ele e Jensen se aproximou devagar, quase que com medo, engolindo em seco e respirando fundo. Ele viu quando Sandra se levantou e se afastou da porta.

\- Ela continua se recusando a abrir a porta. Só abre se for pra você – a detetive sorriu e se afastou para que Jensen ficasse de frente para porta. Ele se apoiou no batente, inclinou a cabeça, respirou fundo e disse, numa voz trêmula:

\- Bri? Princesa? Você está aí, meu amor? – Jensen engoliu em seco novamente e continuou, tranquilamente – É o daddy. Você pode abrir a porta, querida. Eu estou aqui agora. Vim pra te levar pra casa, meu amor.

Jensen mal acabou de falar e a porta se abriu. A menina se agarrou à cintura dele. Os braços de Jensen se abaixaram e ele ergueu sua menina nos braços, se agarrando a ela e afundando o nariz nos cabelos da filha. Ela envolveu os braços no pescoço dele, cruzou as pernas na cintura de Jensen e soluçava baixinho junto ao corpo do pai. Jensen a apertou contra si, sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e sentiu duas mãos o ajudando a se abaixar no chão. Ele só sabia que precisava segurar Briana apertado e beijava os cabelos dela, dizendo baixinho ao seu ouvido:

\- Shh, shh, meu amor. Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui agora. Shh.. Daddy está com você – e então Jensen viu Vivian parada próxima, com as mãos na boca, lágrimas caindo, sendo amparada por Josh. Jensen sorriu e disse engasgado, enquanto Vivian se aproximava deles – Nós a temos de volta, Viv. Ela está aqui, amor.

Ao ouvir o nome de sua mãe, Briana se soltou do pai e olhou para Vivian, que já estava se abaixando. A garotinha saltou no colo da mãe e a abraçou apertado, chorando copiosamente. Vivian se apoiou em Jensen e segurou sua menina no colo, embalando-a e beijando os cabelos da filha. Elas não disseram nada, só ficaram ali abraçadas e sentadas no chão, sendo amparadas por Jensen, que a todo momento alternava beijos suaves em Vivian e em Briana. Quando Jensen olhou pra cima, viu Josh e seu pai ao lado da detetive Scott. Eles sorriam e Jensen sorriu de volta, dizendo:

\- Obrigado. Obrigado a todos vocês. – Jensen viu o sorriso de Josh ficar maior, viu seu pai fechar os olhos e apenas acenar com a cabeça.

\- Não precisa agradecer, Jensen. Nós apenas fizemos nosso trabalho. – Sandra respondeu, tranquilamente – Acho que seria bom levar Briana para um hospital. Ela precisa ser avaliada para checar se não houve nada com ela.

Jensen sentiu um frio espalhar pela coluna ao pensar que algo poderia ter acontecido à sua filha e apertou mais os braços em volta de Vivian, quando a sentiu ficar tensa. E então foi ouvida uma voz infantil e cansada:

\- Não, por favor. Eu quero ir pra casa – Briana olhou para Vivian e depois para Jensen e continuou – Por favor, mamãe, me leve pra casa. Eu estou com fome, eu quero tomar banho e quero ficar com vocês. Por favor, eu não quero ir pro hospital. Por favor, daddy.

\- Ok, lindinha, ok. Fica calma, nós vamos pra casa, tá? – Jensen acariciou os cabelos de Briana e então a menina voltou a se aconchegar nos braços da mãe. Jensen olhou para a policial e completou – Nós a levaremos pra casa. Nath é médica e pode dar uma olhada nela e se ela achar que devemos levá-la ao hospital, nós levaremos. Mas por enquanto, vamos levá-la pra casa. Qualquer outro assunto pode esperar agora. Certo, Bri?

A menina assentiu e sorriu levemente, se afastando um pouco de mãe para que Vivian pudesse se levantar. Assim que Vivian se levantou, Briana ergueu os braços para que a mãe a carregasse, o que Vivian fez sem protestar. Ela apertou Briana nos braços e a menina descansou a cabeça nos ombros da mãe. Jensen amparou as duas e eles saíram daquele local pavoroso, onde nunca mais voltariam a pôr os pés.

TBC...........


	32. Chapter 32

O dia não poderia estar mais bonito. Sol brilhando, céu azul, quase nenhuma nuvem, cheiro de terra molhada da chuva de poucas horas antes, o que felizmente não seria um problema mais, uma vez que Vivian tinha estado extremamente preocupada que isso pudesse estragar todos os planos.

Jensen respirou profundamente, abriu a janela lentamente, foi para a varanda e olhou a vista à sua frente. A grama estava verde, os pastos também, e a casa estava começando a ganhar vida. O jardim em torno estava florido com todo tipo de flores coloridas, o que dava um ar alegre e cheio de vida à casa. O pequeno lago ao lado refletia o brilho do sol e alguns cavalos estavam do outro lado trotando e se aproximando para beber água. Jensen sorriu ao se lembrar do pedido de Briana, assim que ela viu a casa dele no Texas. “Daddy, eu posso ter um cavalo branco de princesa?”, e claro que o avô dela no outro dia trouxe o bendito cavalo branco, o qual ela cavalgava todos os dias, para o desespero de Vivian.

Jensen olhou de volta no quarto, fixando o olhar na figura que dormia tranquilamente na cama deles. Vivian não poderia estar mais linda, mais relaxada e, mesmo dormindo, tinha um ar de satisfação no rosto. Ela não deveria estar ali na cama com ele, mas eles não conseguiam ficar longe um do outro. E no meio da noite ela apareceu, se enfiou debaixo das cobertas e começou a beijá-lo lentamente. Sem dúvida nenhuma era uma maneira e tanto de acordar e Jensen não se fez de rogado, retribuiu o beijo e tiveram uma noite linda repleta de sexo selvagem.

Ele continuou olhando Vivian e seu peito se encheu de um amor profundo por ela, como acontecera tantas vezes desde que ele a havia reencontrado no Brasil. Jensen não sabia como agradecer o que tinha ganhado. Não sabia como havia acabado ali, com aquela mulher linda e uma filha maravilhosa. Mesmo que seu peito doesse por Lucca, pelo filho que ele nunca viu, ele também se sentia grato por tê-las agora na sua vida. E como em todas vezes que ele pensava nas coisas que aconteceram, a dor de quase perder Briana há alguns meses voltava com força total. Ele nunca iria esquecer aqueles dias de pura angústia e terror. Nunca iria perder essa sensação de medo de que alguém pudesse levá-la de novo para longe. Mesmo que isso não fosse mais uma ameaça real, o pânico subia nas suas entranhas só de lembrar como Angela poderia ter destruído sua vida, poderia ter matado uma das pessoas mais importantes para ele no mundo. Jensen se perdeu nas memórias do que aconteceu depois que eles levaram Briana para casa naquele dia.

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Julian disparou pelo jardim em direção ao carro de Josh assim que eles pararam no jardim. Alan e Josh desceram do carro e fizeram um sinal de silêncio para Julian. Julian olhou dentro do carro e viu Jensen, Vivian e Briana dormindo no banco de trás. A menina estava aconchegada entre os pais e Jensen tinha um braço em torno dos ombros de Vivian._

_\- Ela está bem, Julian. Está cansada, com fome e adormeceu no caminho. Tudo acabou bem – Alan disse tranquilamente, enquanto apertava o ombro do outro homem – Vamos acordá-los e levá-los pra dentro. Todos nós precisamos descansar agora._

_Alan se encaminhou para a casa enquanto Josh e Julian abriam a porta do carro. Com o barulho, Vivian e Jensen acordaram, mas Briana não. Diante do rosto ansioso de seu irmão, Vivian acenou para Julian e ele pegou Briana no colo. A menina acordou lentamente, reconhecendo quem a estava carregando e disse, com um sorriso sonolento para o tio:_

_\- Tio Ju, você está aqui. Onde está Tio Nick? – e foi se aconchegando nos braços do tio._

_\- Oi meu amor. Claro que eu estou. Não conseguimos ficar longe de você, sua danadinha. Tio Nick está lá dentro te esperando com aquele macarrão que você adora – Julian falou suavemente, se segurando para não chorar, enquanto abraçava sua sobrinha de maneira protetora, ao mesmo que enterrava o nariz nos cabelos de Briana, como para se certificar que ela estava mesmo lá._

_Quando Julian entrou na casa com a menina nos braços, seguido por Jensen, Vivian e Josh, ele imediatamente foi cercado por Donna, Nick, Nath, Jordan, Sarah e Jared, que queriam ver se Briana estava bem. A menina falou com todos e perguntou a avó onde estava a Tia Mack, que Donna disse estar descansando. Nesse momento Nath veio e disse a Briana que precisava dar uma olhada nela, como médica, mas que prometia ser rápida._

_Julian relutantemente entregou Briana para Jensen, a fim de que ele a levasse para o quarto e Nath pudesse examiná-la. Nick o abraçou pela cintura e sorriu, dando um leve beijo no seu namorado, para assegurar a ele que tudo estava bem agora. Nath seguiu Jensen e Vivian para o quarto de Briana e examinou a menina, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que ela apenas precisava de comida e descanso. Que ela precisava de segurança, amor e carinho e tudo ficaria bem. Jensen olhou para Vivian e sorriu. Em seguida, Vivian levou Briana para o banheiro e Jensen saiu do quarto com Nath._

_Ao final do banho, quando Briana e Vivian voltaram para o quarto, Mackenzie estava sentada na cama de Briana, olhando para o chão e mexendo as mãos nervosamente. Briana não pensou duas vezes. Correu em direção à tia e se jogou nos braços dela. Mackenzie se assustou, mas rapidamente agarrou Briana e começou a chorar. Briana a abraçou de volta e disse para a tia:_

_\- Não chore, Tia Mack. Eu estou de volta. E estou feliz que você está bem. Eu fiquei morrendo de medo que você tivesse morrido. Eu não vi o que eles fizeram com você._

_\- Não, minha linda. Eu estou bem – Mackenzie limpou o rosto e tentou sorrir – Eu vou parar de chorar, prometo. Eu vou ficar bem se você me prometer que me perdoa._

_\- Perdoar, Tia Mack? De que? Você é que se machucou. Olha só pra você! Aquelas pessoas malvadas machucaram você e eu tenho raiva delas e não de você – Briana beijou a bochecha de Mackenzie e a moça se segurou para não chorar de novo – Eu só quero que você me ensine como fazer aquela maquiagem linda que você sabe fazer. Você me ensina? E não conta pro daddy, porque ele pode achar que sou nova demais pra isso. Pode ser nosso segredo?_

_\- Sim, meu anjo, claro que pode. – Mackenzie sorriu e puxou Briana para outro abraço – Eu vou te ensinar e nós vamos sair e comprar umas roupas bem legais pra você, ok? Combinado?_

_\- Combinado! – Briana disse animada e olhou para Vivian, que estava parada observando a cena – Você não vai abrir o bico pro daddy, não é, mamãe?_

_Vivian disse que não diria nada e Briana começou a pular de alegria, fazendo planos com a tia para irem às compras nos próximos dias. Elas saíram do quarto e foram em direção à cozinha, onde todos estavam esperando por Briana para comerem a comida deliciosa que Nick havia preparado. Ninguém comentou do sequestro, ninguém tocou no assunto, todos estavam ali para celebrar a volta de Briana para casa e Jensen pôde finalmente olhar em volta da mesa e suspirar aliviado._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

Jensen ainda não consegue se lembrar muito bem como conseguiu atravessar aquele dia. Depois da refeição, a polícia ligou e pediu que eles fossem até a delegacia, terminar de formalizar a queixa e o processo contra Angela e seu cúmplice. Eles não queriam nunca mais ter que reviver isso, mas era algo necessário. Conversaram com Briana, que ficou subitamente quieta, mas concordou em acabar logo com isso.

Era algo que Jensen nunca iria entender. Como sua filha atravessou e lidou com isso de maneira tão madura, tão adulta. E até hoje ele se pergunta o que isso causou em Briana. Ele entra em pânico só de imaginar que isso possa ter prejudicado sua filha de um jeito irreversível. Mas isso parece não ter acontecido, e com as coisas indo como estão agora, ele não quer nem pensar nessa possibilidade. Mas as lembranças sempre vinham, de um jeito ou de outro.

 

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Josh os acompanhou até a delegacia e ficou responsável pela maior parte burocrática da coisa. Briana foi ouvida e o tempo todo ficou no colo do pai, abraçada e ele como se ele fosse sumir de repente. Vivian mantinha uma posição tensa, lábios apertados, braços cruzados, e dizia estritamente o necessário quando era questionada. Assim que a polícia os liberou, eles se prepararam para voltar para casa. Briana já estava dormindo novamente no colo de Jensen. A detetive Scott se levantou e perguntou:_

_\- Vocês querem que eu os mantenha atualizados sobre a sequestradora? Sobre como as coisas estão indo? Apenas para vocês se certificarem que tudo está bem._

_Jensen e Vivian trocaram um olhar. Eles fitaram um ao outro por um tempo longo, e em seguida olharam para menina adormecida nos braços de Jensen. Vivian disse:_

_\- A única coisa que eu quero é justiça. Eu quero essa mulher longe das nossas vidas. Eu quero que ela pague por tudo que ela fez. Eu acredito que a justiça irá fazer o seu papel. Não me interessa mais saber dessa criminosa. Não me interessa mais saber se ela está viva ou morta, se está bem ou não. Eu só quero que ela suma das nossas vidas. E nunca mais, mas nunca mais mesmo ouse se aproximar de ninguém que eu ame. Eu realmente não sei do que seria capaz de fazer._

_\- Eu faço minhas as palavras de Vivian. – Jensen completou – mas vou além. Quero que ela apodreça na cadeia e cada dia sofra um pouco mais. Quero que ela vá pro inferno e não me importo com o que aconteça com ela. Eu confio na justiça, confio que ela vá pagar pelo que fez. Mas o que eu puder fazer para que ela nunca mais veja a luz do dia fora da prisão, eu farei. Sem remorso nenhum. Ela foi a responsável por eu não ter conhecido meu filho, quase destruiu a minha família novamente, e ousou tocar em algo precioso pra mim. Nós não sabemos o que tudo isso trará pra Briana. E eu não vou perdoá-la nunca por isso tudo. Nunca._

_Sandra Scott então acenou com a cabeça e se despediu. Ela disse a Josh que qualquer novidade ou se precisasse de mais alguma coisa, ela entraria em contato com ele. Josh concordou e todos voltaram para casa, decididos a deixar esse pesadelo para trás._

_Era tarde da noite, a luz do luar entrava pela janela e uma luz fraca do abajur iluminava suavemente o quarto do casal. Jensen e Vivian estavam deitados com Briana no meio, deitada de lado, agarrada à boneca de pano que Nana tinha dado a ela tantos anos atrás. Briana tinha falado com Nana mais cedo, e a senhora neste momento estava dentro de um avião a caminho de Los Angeles, para se certificar que sua menininha estava bem. Jensen não parava de tocar os cabelos de Briana e vez por outra se inclinava e beijava a testa dela suavemente. Vivian a mantinha junto de si, as costas da menina em seu peito, um braço na cintura pequena, segurando, com medo que ela fosse sumir de repente. Ela também vez por outra beijava a parte posterior da cabeça da garotinha e aspirava o perfume de seus cabelos._

_Jensen e Vivian se entreolharam. Ficaram se olhando por longos minutos. Um turbilhão de emoções passando em cada olhar. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Vivian e Jensen limpou, carinhosamente. Ele falou baixinho, para não acordar Briana:_

_\- Acabou, Viv. Ela está aqui agora, com a gente. – Jensen tocou Briana de novo e olhou para Vivian com um olhar de cheio de dor e culpa – Eu daria minha vida pra que ela não tivesse passado por nada disso. Eu daria minha vida pra que vocês não tivessem passado nada disso, amor._

_\- Eu sei, querido. Eu sei. E por favor, isso não é culpa sua. Nunca foi. É culpa daquela mulher asquerosa. E eu me recuso a deixá-la ser parte da nossa vida. Essa mulher nunca mais vai se meter na nossa vida, Jens. Nunca mais – Vivian limpou outra lágrima e continuou baixinho – Nós vamos seguir em frente, vamos levar a nossa vida, vamos fazer Briana esquecer esse pesadelo, vamos dar todo amor do mundo a ela e essa mulher não vai sequer passar perto disso. Ela não vai conseguir. Ela não vai estragar nossa felicidade. Eu não vou deixar – e então Vivian abraçou Briana mais um pouco e olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes de Jensen._

_\- Eu te amo, sabia? Amo que você tenha essa força, seja essa mulher decidida, que não permite que coisas te abalem, mesmo as piores. Essa sua característica me fascina e me deixa abismado. – Jensen dessa vez tocou o rosto de Vivian e disse suavemente – Nunca perca isso, ok? Nunca deixe que ninguém, nem mesmo eu, abale isso. Você é uma pessoa incrível, e eu ainda não sei como eu consegui ter você do meu lado, mas não vou reclamar. Não vou mesmo. Minha função nesse mundo é apenas amar você com todo meu ser. – Jensen se levantou um pouco, se inclinou e beijou os lábios de Vivian, voltando depois ao seu lugar e mantendo a mão no rosto dela, acariciando suavemente – Vocês duas são meu mundo, Viv. Amo vocês._

_\- Eu também te amo. Muito. Desde aquele primeiro dia, naquele depósito. – Vivian beijou a palma da mão de Jensen e sorriu levemente – A coisa de casar ainda está de pé, Mr Ackles? Você finalmente vai me fazer uma mulher decente?_

_\- O que é fazer uma mulher decente, mamãe? – Briana perguntou baixinho e sonolenta, virando-se para a mãe com uma leve careta e bocejando._

_\- Bem, nesse caso é seu pai se casar comigo – Vivian respondeu beijando a ponta do nariz da filha._

_\- Vocês vão se casar? Sério? – Briana olhava de um para outro, animada – Eu vou me mudar pra cá? Eu vou estudar aqui agora? Mamãe, eu posso entrar na igreja com você? Posso levar as alianças? Eu posso trazer todas as minhas bonecas para cá? Eu posso..._

_\- Bri, Bri! – Vivian sorria, vendo a animação da filha – Me escuta. A resposta é sim, para todas as suas perguntas. Mas você pode guardar segredo até a gente conversar com todos? Seu pai e eu não contamos a ninguém ainda. Vamos comunicar o mais rápido possível, ok? Mas sim, minha linda, nós vamos nos casar! Não é uma coisa maravilhosa?_

_\- Sim, é! – Briana então se sentou na cama e olhou animada para Jensen – Daddy, você sabe que meu silêncio tem um preço, né? – Diante da cara de surpresa de Jensen, Briana continuou – Sim, e meu preço é ir três dias seguidos na Disneylândia! Você tem que me levar lá. Nós vamos nos divertir!_

_Jensen gargalhou, puxou sua filha num abraço, começou a fazer cócegas nela e disse um sonoro “Okay, você venceu!” e ouviu em resposta gargalhadas infantis. Nada no mundo poderia ter um som melhor do que ouvir o riso de Bri._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

 

E agora, ele aqui olhando Vivian dormir, a casa estando tão tranquila, Briana dormindo no quarto dela, do outro lado do corredor. E tudo o que aconteceria hoje. Jensen se encheu de um sentimento de puro contentamento, de satisfação, de felicidade. Hoje eles iriam se casar. Depois de alguns meses, eles finalmente iriam se casar. E o local escolhido era a casa deles no Texas.

Eles resolveram fixar residência nos arredores de Dallas, depois do que tinha acontecido em Los Angeles. O rancho ficava numa cidade pequena, onde todo mundo parecia conhecer todo mundo e onde ele já havia passado tempo suficiente. Jensen conhecia pessoas por lá que finalmente não o viam como uma celebridade de Hollywood, mas sim um homem nascido e criado no Texas e que compartilhava dos gostos e costumes locais. Jensen tinha essa propriedade há anos e poucos sabiam dela. Era perto o suficiente de Dallas para que eles tivessem todas as facilidades possíveis e longe o bastante dos holofotes para que eles pudessem criar Briana longe da mídia.

Ele voltou a olhar em volta. Seu rancho era algo que o enchia de orgulho, muitas coisas ali foi ele mesmo quem fez em seus momentos de folga, entre uma filmagem e outra. Entre um compromisso de trabalho e outro. E muitas outras coisas ele, Vivian e Briana iriam fazer. Jensen realmente amava o lugar e estava absolutamente certo que era o local apropriado para criar uma criança, onde sua filha iria crescer distante da falsidade e da loucura que Los Angeles poderia representar para a filha de alguém famoso. Briana e Vivian se encantaram com a fazenda à primeira vista, e até mesmo Julian reconheceu que era um bom lugar para sua irmã e sobrinha ficarem. Jensen fez uma leve carranca ao se lembrar do irmão de Vivian, mas em seguida sorriu levemente.

Certamente ele e Julian nunca seriam grandes amigos, mas o relacionamento deles melhorou consideravelmente, com certeza ajudado por Briana e Nick. Julian parou de atacá-lo a cada meia dúzia de palavras, finalmente entendendo que ele nunca machucaria Vivian ou Briana de propósito, e Jensen parou de achar que Julian era um insensível egoísta, que queria tirar sua filha e Vivian dele.

Jensen voltou a fixar seu olhar em Vivian. Ela se mexeu um pouco e gemeu baixinho. O fino lençol que a cobria foi jogado inconscientemente para o chão. Vivian vestia uma camiseta velha dele, os cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro, pernas bem tornedas e bronzeadas à mostra, um braço apoiado no abdômen e o outro aberto, apoiado no colchão. Ela estava com o rosto relaxado e tinha um leve sorriso. Jensen sentiu seu peito inchar novamente com amor. Ele não queria acordá-la, ela precisava estar descansada e relaxada hoje. Afinal as últimas semanas tinham sido estressantes para ela. Entre a mudança definitiva do Brasil, os arranjos para o trabalho e os preparativos para o casamento, Jensen pôde notar que ela estava no limite. Mas tudo acabou bem, e hoje eles estavam a caminho de selar o amor deles com o casamento.

Haveria poucos convidados. A maioria família mais próxima, amigos bem íntimos e de infância, tanto de Vivian quanto de Jensen, e pessoas que realmente se importavam com o casal, e não com o ator famoso e a jornalista e escritora misteriosa. Briana estava mais que ansiosa, e fora uma verdadeira luta fazê-la ir para a cama na noite anterior. Eles optaram por uma cerimônia simples, em que ninguém teria que vestir ternos ou vestidos chiques. Era uma ocasião importante para eles e eles queriam estar o mais à vontade possível. A cerimônia religiosa seria presidida por um amigo de Donna Ackles, um religioso que não se importava que entre os padrinhos houvesse um casal gay e haveria uma festa após a cerimônia. Os preparativos estavam todos encaminhados e, no final da manhã, Jensen e Vivian firmariam o compromisso no papel e ela passaria a ser Senhora Jensen Ackles. E Jensen tinha uma supresa para ela depois da cerimônia.

Ele andou pelo quarto, pegou seu violão e foi em direção à varanda. O dia estava nascendo, a casa começando a ter movimentos e ele sentiu necessidade de cantar. De extravasar um pouco de sua emoção e de sua ansiedade. A música tinha esse poder sobre ele, mas ele não queria acordar Vivian, então ele pegou o violão, foi pra varanda e fechou o janelão que dava acesso à varanda. Jensen se acomodou no pequeno sofá macio que tinham por lá, colocou os pés descalços apoiados na mesinha, e ficou dedilhando o violão por longos minutos até achar o tom e a música certos.

E então Jensen começou a cantar baixinho.

**_I've been waiting_ **

_Estive esperando_

**_For my dreams_ **

_que meus sonhos_

**_To turn into something_ **

_se tornassem algo_

**_I could believe in_ **

_em que eu pudesse acreditar_

**_And looking for that_ **

_procurando aquele_

**_Magic rainbow_ **

_arco-íris mágico_

**_On the horizon_ **

_no horizonte_

**_I couldn't see it_ **

_que eu não conseguia ver_

**_Until I let go_ **

_até relaxar_

**_Gave into love_ **

_e me entregar ao amor_

**_And watched all_ **

_e ver toda aquela_

**_The bitterness burn_ **

_amargura ir embora_

**_Now I'm coming alive_ **

_agora estou renascendo_

**_Body and soul_ **

_de corpo e alma_

**_And feelin'_ **

_e sentindo_

**_My world start to turn_ **

_meu mundo mudar_

 

Ele fechou os olhos e deixou a música invadir seu coração.

 

**_And I'll taste every moment_ **

_E vou provar cada momento_

**_And live it out loud_ **

_e viver ao máximo_

**_I know this is the time_ **

_eu sei que essa é a hora_

**_This is the time_ **

_esse é o momento_

**_To be more than a name_ **

_de ser mais que um nome_

**_Or a face in the crowd_ **

_ou um rosto na multidão_

**_I know this is the time_ **

_eu sei que esse é o momento_

**_This is the time of my life_ **

_esse é o melhor momento_

**_Time of my life_ **

_de minha vida_

Jensen sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro. Sentiu alguém se inclinar sobre ele, se aninhar entre o ombro e pescoço e beijar o lado do seu pescoço. O cheiro de Vivian invadiu seus sentidos e ele continuou cantando.

 

**_Holding onto things_ **

_Me apegando a coisas_

**_That vanished_ **

_que se dissiparam_

**_Into the air_ **

_no ar_

**_Left me in pieces_ **

_e me deixaram em pedaços_

**_But now_ **

_mas agora_

**_I'm rising from the ashes_ **

_eu ressurjo das cinzas_

**_Finding my wings_ **

_encontro minhas asas_

**_And all that I needed_ **

_e tudo o que eu queria_

**_Was there all along_ **

_estava lá o tempo todo_

**_Within my reach_ **

_ao meu alcance_

**_As close_ **

_tão perto quanto_

**_As the beat of my heart_ **

_as batidas do meu coração_

**_So I'll taste every moment_ **

_Então eu vou provar cada momento_

**_And live it out loud_ **

_e viver ao máximo_

**_I know this is the time_ **

_eu sei que essa é a hora_

**_This is the time_ **

_esse é o momento_

**_To be more than a name_ **

_de ser mais que um nome_

**_Or a face in the crowd_ **

_ou um rosto na multidão_

**_I know this is the time_ **

_eu sei que esse é o momento_

**_This is the time of my life_ **

_esse é o melhor momento de minha vida_

**_Time of my life_ **

 

Jensen abriu os olhos quando o contato acabou e viu que Vivian tinha contornado o sofá e se sentado ao seu lado, próxima a ele de um jeito que não o atrapalhasse em continuar tocando seu violão e cantando. Ela enrolou as pernas embaixo de si, recostou a cabeça de lado no encosto do sofá e ficou apenas obervando Jensen cantar, com um olhar apaixonado e feliz. Ele se manteve olhando nos olhos dela e continuou.

 

**_And I'm out on the edge_ **

_E estou à beira_

**_Of forever_ **

_da esternidade_

**_Ready to run_ **

_pronto para correr_

**_I'm keeping_ **

_Mantendo_

**_My feet on the ground_ **

_meus pés no chão_

**_My arms open wide_ **

_meus braços abertos_

**_My face to the sun_ **

_meu rosto para o Sol_

**_And I'll taste every moment_ **

_E vou provar cada momento_

**_And live it out loud_ **

_e viver ao máximo_

**_I know this is the time_ **

_eu sei que essa é a hora_

**_This is the time_ **

_esse é o momento_

**_To be more than a name_ **

_de ser mais que um nome_

**_Or a face in the crowd_ **

_ou um rosto na multidão_

**_I know this is the time_ **

_eu sei que esse é o momento_

**_This is the time of my life_ **

_esse é o melhor momento da minha vida_

**_Time of my life_ **

 

Jensen ainda se manteve dedilhando a melodia. E quando finalmente a música morreu, ele disse emocionado.

\- Você é o melhor momento da minha vida.

Vivian se aproximou dele e o beijou apaixonadamente. Jensen colocou desajeitadamente o violão de lado e permitiu que ela se sentasse no colo dele e eles ficaram assim se beijando, provando o gosto um do outro e dizendo palavras de carinho um para o outro, entre beijos.

\- Eu sabia que ia encontrar você aqui, mamãe! – a porta que separava a varanda do quarto se abriu repentinamente e Briana continuou – Você não está sendo justa. Você não me deixou dormir com daddy e você veio dormir com ele. Mesmo que Tia Mack e Vovó Donna tenham dito que vocês não podiam se ver na noite antes do casamento. Eu fui no seu quarto e você não estava lá. Eu disse a Tia Mack que vocês dormiram juntos e que estariam se beijando, e ela...

\- Ok, mocinha. Ok – Vivian saiu do colo de Jensen com um suspiro exasperado – Eu acho que tenho o direito de dormir com meu futuro marido, não é? E o que foi que eu disse sobre entrar no quarto dos outros sem bater antes?

\- É o quarto do meu daddy! Eu posso entrar quando eu quiser! – Briana falou com as mãos na cintura e Jensen se segurou para não rir do rosto e da postura da menina - E você não deveria estar aqui, mamãe! Tia Mack...

\- Eu sei o que tia Mack disse. – Vivian disse, pegando Briana no colo e beijando o rosto da filha – Eu apenas não conseguia dormir sozinha e vim aqui. Mas sobre entrar no quarto sem bater, Bri. Mesmo que seja o quarto do seu pai, você deve bater, filha. É falta de educação entrar assim. Eu já disse isso a você, Briana.

\- Ok. Desculpe, mamãe. – Briana respondeu, abraçando Vivian e retribuindo o beijo – Por que vocês não me convidaram também? Vocês fizeram algo divertido sem mim?

Diante do súbito espanto de Vivian e do modo que ela estava abrindo a boca, Jensen resolveu intervir. Ele se levantou e pegou a menina dos braços de Vivian.

\- O que fizemos aqui é coisa de adultos. Nada que interessasse a você, minha pequena dama. E claro que não íamos fazer nada divertido sem você, minha princesa. – Jensen beijou a bochecha da menina e prosseguiu – E agora o que vocês duas acham de irmos pra cozinha e tomarmos café? Um casamento vai acontecer em poucas horas e eu não quero meus dois amores famintos e ameaçando desmaiar de fraqueza – Jensen olhou de uma para outra – além do que, aposto que vocês duas têm um monte de coisa de mulher para fazer, para as quais eu não estou convidado.

\- Simmmmmm!! Pode apostar que nós temos!! – Briana e Vivian responderam juntas, sorrindo e piscando uma para outra.

\- Oh, Deus, eu sabia! Então é melhor eu aproveitar a companhia das duas enquanto posso! – Jensen estendeu uma mão para Vivian, enquanto segurava Briana pelo quadril com o outro braço – Vamos lá! Aposto que Vovó Donna fez ‘aquele’ café da manhã! E eu espero que ela e Nana estejam se entendendo na cozinha! – Vivian e Jensen entrelaçaram as mãos e eles foram em direção à cozinha.

TBC...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música Time Of My Life de David Cook


	33. Chapter 33

\- Ok, maninho, ou você sossega ou eu mando Nath te dar um calmante agora mesmo! – Josh cruzou os braços no peito e ficou observando Jensen andar de um lado para outro no quintal e olhando a cada meio minuto para a porta principal da casa na fazenda.

\- Cale a boca, idiota! – Jensen continuava andando pra lá e pra cá e de novo olhou para a porta principal – E se estiver acontecendo algo? E se ela precisa de mim? E se Briana não estiver se sentindo bem? E se Vivian precisa de mim para... – Jensen parou, engoliu seco e foi em direção à porta principal da casa.

\- Calma aí, cowboy! – dessa vez foi Jared quem o segurou e se colocou na frente de Jensen como uma barreira – Você não vai a lugar nenhum! Eu sei que você está nervoso, Jensen, mas por favor, tente se acalmar. Você vai estar um horror quando Vivian sair por aquela porta e vir em direção ao altar! Sossega, Jensen!

\- Jare, eu não posso! Eu tenho que ir lá falar com ela! Eu preciso falar com ela! – Jensen respirou e falava freneticamente – E se ela fugiu? E se ela está com medo? E se ela desistiu de se casar? E se ela pensou melhor e não quer um cara como eu pra marido? Se ela mudou de ideia e não vai mais entrar nessa comigo? Eu preciso falar com ela, convencê-la de que a amo e que quero ficar o resto da minha vida com ela. Jared, eu preciso...

\- Você precisa se acalmar! – Alan chegou e olhou divertido para o filho – Jensen, você está sendo ridículo, filho! Vivian não vai fugir e não desistiu de nada – ele se aproximou do filho, segurou-o pelo ombro e continuou, agora mais suave e tranquilo – Ela ama você. Vocês têm uma filha, vocês têm algo a construir juntos e ela me disse que nada e nem ninguém vai ficar no caminho dela. Eu acho que você precisa acreditar e confiar na sua futura esposa, não é? – Alan sorriu encorajador e Jensen se sentiu mais relaxado.

Num piscar de olhos, Mackenzie desceu as escadas principais e foi falar algo no ouvido de Julian. Julian se levantou e foi em direção à casa principal, dando um leve beijo de despedida em Nick. Assim que Jensen viu Julian ir em direção à casa, ele se tornou mais frenético e Joshua e Jared precisaram se postar na frente dele, impedindo-o de seguir Julian. No momento que Jensen estava prestes a socar aqueles dois imbecis, Mackenzie disse animada:

\- Todos a postos! A noiva está vindo – e Mack voltou correndo para a casa, enquanto a música começava.

Jensen ficou parado, sem nem respirar quando a porta se abriu e Vivian apareceu. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Mesmo que a cerimônia estivesse acontecendo, mesmo que as madrinhas de Vivian estivessem atravessando o corredor, era apenas a visão de Vivian que interessava a Jensen.

Ela estava linda. Era um simples vestido de verão. Branco, delicado, sem alças, um tecido leve esvoaçante, com apenas um detalhe na cintura e que se ajustava perfeitamente ao corpo esguio dela. Vivian tinha os cabelos presos de um jeito que ficavam caídos pelos ombros. O rosto com uma maquiagem tão leve que parecia que ela estava indo caminhar na praia. Ela tinha sandálias leves nos pés, sem saltos. Era tudo muito simples e elegante, casual e leve, como eles queriam. Nada pomposo. E Jensen também estava vestido de forma casual, nada de ternos, paletós, calças sociais e gravatas. Ele usava calças brancas soltas, com bolsos largos, camisa branca informal de manga curta e sandálias confortáveis nos pés. Nem Jensen e nem Vivian queriam uma produção hollywoodiana para o casamento, haviam se decidido por uma cerimônia informal, casual e sem muitas regras de etiqueta. Uma coisa que fosse bem parecida com eles e todos estavam vestidos da mesma forma. Era um clima descontraído.

Apenas quando a música mudou foi que Jensen foi capaz de sair do transe em que estava e realmente olhou em volta. Seus padrinhos estavam a postos, sua mãe chorando com um sorriso radiante agarrada nos braços do seu pai, Jared e Sarah com o pequeno Edward nos braços, Nath e Josh sorrindo felizes, e as crianças Jordan e Lincoln com Nana. Nick estava de pé no altar esperando Julian, que estava pronto para conduzir Vivian ao altar.

Foi só depois disso que Jensen notou Briana. Ela estava na frente de Vivian e tinha um vestido igual ao da noiva. Os cabelos escuros da menina em contraste com o branco do vestido, junto com olhos verdes brilhantes, completavam a cena linda à sua frente. Briana tinha um sorriso largo no rosto e segurava uma pequena caixa – também branca – nas mãos. Quando ela notou Jensen olhando pra ela, o sorriso aumentou e ela acenou para o pai. Jensen não resistiu, seu coração se enchendo de amor por essas duas mulheres lindas, acenou de volta e jogou um beijo para elas.

A música começou e todo o resto foi esquecido. Jensen apenas tinha olhos para Vivian, que andava pelo caminho decorado com flores do campo até onde Jensen estava. Vivian tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto, caminhando graciosamente com Julian do seu lado e Briana à frente. Quando os olhares de Vivian e Jensen se encontraram, o mundo parou e naquele ambiente só havia os dois. Vivian sorriu ainda mais, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. Ela deixou os sentimentos e pensamentos invadirem sua mente. _“Estou finalmente aqui. Eu estou me unindo ao homem da minha vida. O pai dos meus filhos. Eu sei que você está aqui conosco, Lucca_ ”. O coração de Vivian se encheu de uma paz profunda, onde só havia espaço para o amor. Ela olhou diretamente dentro dos olhos de Jensen e viu exatamente a mesma coisa lá.

 

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish_

_Eu serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_serei sua fantasia_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_serei sua esperança, serei seu amor_

_Be everything that you need_

_serei tudo o que você precisa_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Eu te amarei mais a cada respiração_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_verdadeiramente, loucamente, profundamente_

_I will be strong i will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on_

_Eu serei forte e fiel, porque conto com_

_A new beginning_

_um novo começo_

_A reason for living_

_uma razão para viver_

_A deeper meaning_

_um significado mais profundo_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_Quero estar com você numa montanha_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_Quero me banhar contigo no mar_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Quero ficar assim pra sempre_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_até que o céu caia sobre mim_

 

Um amor incondicional, uma luz que só os olhos dele possuíam. “ _Deus, ela não fugiu. Ela está vindo pra mim, ela vai ser parte da minha vida para sempre. Eu não posso acreditar o quanto eu a amo e como pude ficar tanto tempo sem isso_ ”. Jensen ouviu ao longe a voz de seu amigo Jason cantando, enquanto Vivian caminhava até ele, linda, resplandecente, cheia de amor e tranquilidade, e só podia pensar em como ele iria agarrar essa chance que a vida estava dando a ele. Essa chance que ele poderia nunca ter tido, mas que agora está tendo e decidiu que ele não iria desperdiçar mais nem um minuto deixando as coisas passar. Jensen decidiu ali, naquele momento, que viveria o resto de sua vida para que essa chance que lhe foi dada nunca fosse desperdiçada. Jensen jurou a seu filho, ao filho que ele nunca conheceu, que o amor dele e de Vivian iria permear tudo na vida deles, o resto não importava. O resto eram apenas peculiaridades impostas pelo destino. O que realmente importava eram aquelas duas pessoas ali, vindo na direção dele. Jensen continuou olhando nos olhos de Vivian e sorriu, e no sorriso tentou mostrar todo amor que ele sentia por ela. Por ela e por tudo que ela estava dando a ele. Vivian deu a ele algo que ele nunca imaginou ter, Vivian deu a ele o sentido da palavra “viver”.

 

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,

E quando as estrelas brilham no céu de veludo

I'll make a wish send it to heaven

Eu vou fazer um pedido, mandá-lo aos Céus

Then make you want to cry

e te fazer querer chorar

The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty

as lágrimas de alegria por todo o prazer da certeza

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of

de que estamos cercados pelo conforto e proteção dos

The highest powers

poderes superiores

In lonely hours

nas horas solitárias

The tears devour you

em que as lágrimas te devoram

I want to stand with you on a mountain

Quero estar com você n uma montanha

I want to bathe with you in the sea

Quero me banhar contigo no mar

I want to lay like this forever

Quero ficar assim pra sempre

Until the sky falls down on me

até que o céu caia sobre mim

Oh can you see it baby?

Você consegue ver, querida?

You don't have to close your eyes

Não é preciso fechar os olhos

'Cause its standing right here before you

porque está aqui, diante de você

All that you need will surely come

Tudo o que você precisa virá certamente

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish

Eu serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo

I'll be your fantasy

serei sua fantasia

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

serei sua esperança, serei seu amor

Be everything that you need

serei tudo o que você precisa

I'll love you more with every breath

Eu te amarei mais a cada respiração

Truly, madly, deeply do

verdadeiramente, loucamente, profundamente

I want to stand with you on a mountain

Quero estar com você n uma montanha

I want to bathe with you in the sea

Quero me banhar contigo no mar

I want to live like this forever

Quero viver assim pra sempre

Until the sky falls down on me

até que o céu caia sobre mim

 

Envolvido em todos os sentimentos e na letra da música, Jensen não percebia nada que acontecia ao seu redor. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Vivian e sua mente tentava processar todas as palavras não ditas entre eles, seu coração se enchia por todos aqueles sentimentos trocados apenas com olhares. Vivian sorrindo em meio a lágrimas fez Jensen ter vontade de correr até ela, abraçá-la e limpar todas aquelas lágrimas com beijos suaves e cheios de promessas de amá-la acima de qualquer coisa, ainda que soubesse que eram de felicidade e contentamento. Depois de tudo que ela passou, que eles passaram, estarem aqui, prontos a fazerem seus votos de casamento era algo no mínimo tocante, para não dizer inestimável e inesquecível.

Jensen só saiu do seu transe quando percebeu um movimento rápido e viu que Briana deixou de lado todo cerimonial e correu em disparada em direção a ele, pulando nos braços do pai, que já a esperava de braços abertos. Jensen a ergueu do chão e foi recebido por um aperto em volta do pescoço que quase o sufocou, seguido de um beijo na bochecha e ouviu as risadas de todos ao ver o que a menina havia feito. Ele voltou seu olhar para Vivian e viu que ela e Julian estavam rindo abertamente.

Jensen avançou os poucos passos que o separavam de Vivian com Briana nos braços, e foi recebido por Julian, pela primeira vez sem acusação no olhar. O homem estava sério, mas não tinha nenhum traço do velho ressentimento no olhar. Julian se soltou do braço de Vivian, deu um beijo demorado na testa dela, inclinou-se para beijar Briana na bochecha e disse a Jensen, estendendo a mão:

\- Eu só peço que você cuide bem delas. Só isso – Julian disse, sério.

Jensen segurou Briana com um braço apenas, deixando o outro livre para apertar a mão estendida por Julian e a sacudiu firmemente.

\- Pode deixar. Você nunca terá que se preocupar com isso. Elas são minha vida. Confie em mim, Julian. E obrigado por tudo – Jensen disse, olhando-o nos olhos. E com um aceno de cabeça, o irmão de Vivian mais uma vez a beijou no rosto, acariciou os cabelos de Briana e foi se juntar a Nick.

Jensen olhou nos olhos de Vivian, inclinou-se para beijá-la suavemente nos lábios e disse baixinho, de forma que apenas ela e Briana ouvissem:

\- Eu amo vocês.Você está linda, Viv – Jensen beijou Vivian de novo, e então olhou para sua filha e sorriu – E você está deslumbrante, minha princesa! – Briana gargalhou e então os três foram em direção ao altar, onde o sacerdote já os esperava com um sorriso no rosto e pronto para abençoar a união deles.

Enquanto o sacerdote dizia todas as palavras que o ritual do casamento em si pedia, Jensen só podia pensar no calor da mão de Vivian envolvida na sua. Briana finalmente desceu do colo de Jensen e foi ficar com Julian e Nick. A menina olhava o casal e sorria amplamente, às vezes cutucando Nick e dizendo alguma coisa a ele, o que fazia o homem sorrir e acariciar os cabelos da menina. Jensen segurava a mão de Vivian na sua e acariciava com o polegar. Vivian por vezes olhava para ele e sorria. Quando chegou o momento de trocar as alianças, Briana veio correndo com a caixinha branca na mão e entregou os anéis ao sacerdote, para que ele pudesse abençoá-los. As alianças eram simples, apenas aros dourados com o centro mais brilhante e as bordas em ouro escovado. A de Vivian tinha um diamante no centro e a de Jensen era lisa, apenas com o nome de Vivian inscrito por dentro, além da data de casamento deles.

Assim que o sacerdote terminou de abençoá-las Briana interveio, dizendo que ela iria colocar a aliança nos dedos dos pais dela, porque ela tinha esse direito. Ninguém entendeu porque ela tinha o direito, mas todos riram e Jensen e Vivian deixaram a menina fazer isso. Briana ajudou Jensen a colocar o anel no dedo de Vivian enquanto ele dizia emocionado:

\- Viv, receba esta aliança em sinal do meu amor e da minha fidelidade – assim que ele e Briana terminaram de colocar a aliança, Jensen beijou o anel e continuou dizendo – Que essa aliança no seu dedo seja mais um lembrete do quanto você é importante para mim, do quanto minha vida está ligada à sua para sempre. No dia que eu te vi naquele depósito, nunca imaginei que você seria a pessoa que tomaria por completo meu coração. Eu nunca imaginei que você seria a pessoa por quem eu faria qualquer coisa num piscar de olhos. Eu nunca sonhei que você seria a pessoa que me daria as melhores coisas da vida. Eu agradeço todos os dias por aquele dia, pois foi naquele dia que nossa história começou a ser construída. Eu podia não saber naquele exato momento, quero dizer, como o besta que sou eu não percebi, mas hoje eu sei que sempre foi você. E sempre vai ser. Tudo que nós atravessamos, tudo que nós passamos, serviu para solidificar o nosso amor, a nossa relação. Hoje nós estamos iniciando um casamento, um casamento que eu nunca imaginei ter até que te reencontrei, até que vi o quanto você fez falta na minha vida. E hoje, Viv, nós estamos firmando um compromisso de nos amar e respeitar. Mas acima de tudo honrar os frutos do nosso amor, nossos filhos Lucca e nossa princesa aqui, Bri; e todos os demais que virão, porque pode apostar que virão. – Vivian riu em meio às lágrimas e Jensen olhou profundamente nos olhos dela e finalizou seu discurso improvisado – Eu me entrego a você com todos os meus defeitos e qualidades. Vamos nos ajudar quando precisarmos de ajuda e trabalhar juntos em todos os momentos. Eu te amo, sempre amei e sempre vou amar. Isso é tudo que eu tenho a te dizer.

Jensen se inclinou e beijou Vivian profundamente, limpando todas as lágrimas dela ao final e sorrindo em contentamento. Vivian sorriu de volta e começou a colocar a aliança no dedo de Jensen com a ajuda de Briana. Ela disse:

\- Jens, receba esta aliança em sinal do meu amor e da minha fidelidade – e assim como ele tinha feito antes, ela também levou a mão esquerda dele aos lábios e beijou o anel, dizendo em seguida – Depois de tudo o que você falou, eu acho que realmente não restou muito pra eu dizer. Mas mesmo assim direi uma coisa que ouvi meu pai dizer a minha mãe e que eu nunca esqueci: “O amor é sofredor, é benigno; o amor não é invejoso; o amor não se vangloria, não se ensoberbece, não se porta inconvenientemente, não busca os seus próprios interesses, não se irrita, não suspeita mal; não se regozija com a injustiça, mas se regozija com a verdade; tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta. O amor jamais acaba.”. Eu não tive meus pais por muito tempo para me mostrar isso, mas eu sempre tive a certeza de que o amor é isso. O amor é simplesmente amor, sem cobranças, sem medo, sem tristeza. Você é meu amor, você é minha força. Eu achei o que estava faltando na minha vida: você. Eu achei meu rumo, e pode apostar que vou seguir nele, com tudo que virá por aí. Estamos juntos nessa pro que der e vier, certo?

\- Certo!!!! – respondeu Briana antes que Jensen pudesse sequer dizer algo.

Os convidados riram com a menina e aplaudiram os noivos, enquanto Vivian e Jensen se beijavam novamente, apaixonadamente, diante daqueles que eles amavam e que os amavam também. Quando terminaram o beijo, receberam os cumprimentos do sacerdote e se prepararam para atravessar o corredor rumo à área de lazer da fazenda, onde a festa aconteceria. Briana seguia orgulhosa na frente de seus pais e, enquanto Jensen e Vivian andavam pelo corredor, seus amigos e familiares aplaudiam.

A festa foi uma explosão de alegria e informalidade. Não houve rituais de cumprimentos, não houve qualquer coisa planejada e pomposa. Todos apenas chegaram ao local preparado para receber os convidados, se sentaram e começaram a se divertir. No palco os amigos músicos de Jensen, Steve Carlson, Christian Kane e Jason Manns animavam os convidados com boa música. Havia bastante comida, bem variada, saborosa e caseira, sem nenhum traço de ostentação. A bebida estava sendo servida em um bar improvisado e cada um estava livre para buscar o que quisesse. Estava tudo perfeito, as pessoas rindo, conversando, dançando e se divertindo. Briana finalmente deixou Vivian e Jensen sozinhos por um tempo, ela e Jordan estavam com Alan e Donna brincando algum jogo qualquer que o pai de Jensen estava fazendo, e então eles puderam finalmente dançar, apenas os dois, e enquanto dançavam trocavam beijos e promessas.

A música de repente parou. Jensen e Vivian pararam de dançar e olharam para o palco. Christian e Steve estavam sorrindo, enquanto Jason pegava um violão e se dirigia ao microfone.

\- Bem, uma promessa é uma promessa – Jason disse sorrindo e Jensen gemeu e tentou enfiar a cabeça no pescoço de Vivian para se esconder – E esse cowboy que acabou de se casar tem que cumprir a dele. No dia do meu casamento, esse babaca...

\- Meu daddy não é babaca, Tio Jason – Briana protestou no meio do salão, com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos, o que fez os convidados rirem abertamente.

\- Ok, temos uma pequena soldadinha aqui pra defender o “lindo” daddy dela – Jason sorriu e disse a Briana – Desculpe, linda senhorita, eu retiro o que disse. Seu pai não é um babaca, ele até que é um cara legal... – diante da nova carranca da menina, Jason emendou – quando não está sendo um chato e proibindo você de andar a cavalo, ele é um ótimo cara.

Diante do aceno e do sorriso de Briana, Jason continuou:

\- Pois bem, o cowboy recém-casado me deve uma por ter me feito cantar e dançar bêbado no meu casamento, dizendo que mesmo uma promessa de infância tinha que ser cumprida. – Jensen começou a protestar e Jason disse – Nem vem, foi você quem começou, quando cobrou isso de mim no meu casamento. Portanto Ackles, suba aqui e faça seu show. Kane e Steve têm o equipamento necessário. Você tem sorte que eu não te embebedei.

Vivian riu e disse a Jensen para deixar de ser molenga e cumprir o trato, o qual ela não tinha ideia do que se tratava. Jensen tentou protestar, dizendo que a filha dele estava no salão e que ele não iria dar vexame na frente da menina, no que Briana emendou se seria pior do que o tombo que ele levou do cavalo outro dia. Todos riram e Jensen decidiu subir ao palco.

Quando ele reapareceu, estava todo vestido com uma peruca, roupas de mulher por cima das próprias e um aspirador de brinquedo na mão. Kane e Steve também estavam fantasiados, mas ficaram mais escondidos. O aparelho de som começou a tocar “I Want To Break Free” e Jensen começou sua performance de Freddie Mercury. Ele resolveu deixar a inibição de lado e entrou na brincadeira. Fez uma imitação ridícula de Freddie e jogava beijos para todos e dançava. Vivian batia palmas alegremente, enquanto Briana gargalhava abertamente. Todos começaram a dançar e a animação rolava solta. Quando a música acabou, o DJ continuou ainda tocando umas músicas animadas e Jensen estava se exibindo no palco. Vivian estava dançando com Briana e rindo de toda aquela palhaçada de Jensen e seus amigos. Até Jared subiu ao palco e dançou desengonçadamente.

A música então foi morrendo lentamente e Jensen pegou um microfone e disse, fingindo indignação.

\- Jason, você não vai se livrar dessa tão fácil. E Christian, pode apostar que YMCA no seu casamento vai ser pouco – depois de assovios e provocações, Jensen continuou – eu sei que sou o melhor artista de todos os tempos, o mais completo e tudo, mas eu só quero dizer a todos vocês muito obrigado por estarem aqui e por dividirem comigo esse momento tão especial na minha vida – novamente palmas e assovios. Jensen olhou pra Vivian, que agora estava sentada com Briana no colo. Ele sorriu carinhosamente e completou – A minha esposa Vivian e eu somos gratos a cada um de vocês.

Jensen então retirou toda a fantasia e caminhou até o fundo do palco. Quando todos pensaram que a música dançante iria continuar se ouviu um dedilhar de violão, as luzes diminuíram e Jensen apareceu, sentou-se no meio do palco com um violão e começou a cantar, de olhos fechados.

 

_When the rain_

_Quando a chuva_

_Is blowing in your face_

_Cai no seu rosto_

_And the whole world_

_E o mundo inteiro_

_Is on your case_

_está no seu pé_

_I could offer you_

_Eu poderia te oferecer_

_A warm embrace_

_Um abraço caloroso_

_To make you feel my love_

_Para te fazer sentir o meu amor_

_When the evening shadows_

_Quando as sombras da noite_

_And the stars appear_

_e as estrelas aparecem_

_And there is no one there_

_E não há ninguém_

_To dry your tears_

_para enxugar suas lágrimas_

_I could hold you_

_Eu poderia te abraçar_

_For a million years_

_Por um milhão de anos_

_To make you feel my love_

_Para te fazer sentir o meu amor_

_I know you_

_Eu sei que você_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_ainda não se decidiu_

_But I would never_

_Mas eu jamais_

_Do you wrong_

_te faria mal_

_I've known it_

_Eu sei disso_

_From the moment_

_desde o momento_

_That we met_

_em que nos conhecemos_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Eu não tenho dúvida_

_Where you belong_

_de onde é o seu lugar_

_I'd go hungry_

_Eu passaria fome_

_I'd go black and blue_

_Eu ficaria magoada_

_I'd go crawling_

_Eu rastejaria_

_Down the avenue_

_pelas ruas_

_No, there's nothing_

_Não há nada quer eu não faria_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_Para te fazer sentir o meu amor_

 

O salão estava em silêncio e apenas a voz de Jensen e o som do violão eram ouvidos. Ele abriu os olhos, procurou Vivian e continuou cantando como se só ela existisse no lugar. A voz dele estava carregada de emoção e os olhos verdes de Jensen se destacavam e tinham um brilho que só pessoas muito apaixonadas possuem. Vivian sorriu de volta para ele e deixou a música encher seu coração, enquanto abraçava e embalava Briana.

 

_The storms are raging_

_As tempestades se enfurecem_

_On the rolling sea_

_no mar revolto_

_And on the highway of regret_

_e na estrada do arrependimento_

_Though winds of change_

_Embora os ventos de mudança_

_Are throwing wild and free_

_sopram livremente_

_You ain't seen nothing_

_Você não viu nada_

_Like me yet_

_como eu ainda_

_I could make you happy_

_Eu poderia te fazer feliz_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Fazer seus sonhos se realizarem_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Não há nada que eu não faria_

_Go to the ends_

_Iria ao confins_

_Of the Earth for you_

_da Terra por você_

_To make you feel my love_

_Para te fazer sentir o meu amor_

 

A música chegou ao fim e, após um breve silêncio carregado de emoção, ouviu-se uma voz infantil:

\- Agora é minha vez, Daddy! – Briana disse do colo de Vivian e todos riram – O que você vai cantar pra mim?

Jensen sorriu e fez um gesto de que estava pensando bastante e então em seguida começou a dedilhar uma música e falou rapidamente ao microfone:

\- Isso é inteiramente para você, minha princesa Bri.

 

_As I look into your eyes_

_Quando olhos nos seus olhos_

_I see all the reasons why_

_Vejo todas as razões por que_

_My life's worth a thousand skies_

_minha vida vale por mil céus_

_You're the simplest love I've known_

_Você é o amor mais simples que já conheci_

_and the purest one I'll own_

_e o mais puro que terei_

_no you'll never be alone_

_não, você jamais estará sozinha_

_My baby you_

_Meu amor, você_

_Are the reason I could fly_

_é a razão por quê eu poderia voar_

_And cause of you_

_E por você_

_I don't have to wonder why_

_E não tenho que ter dúvidas_

_Baby you_

_Querida, você_

_There's no more just getting by_

_Não dá mais só pra deixar rolar_

_You're the reason I feel so alive_

_Você é a razão pra eu me sentir tão vivo_

_Though these words I sing are true_

_Embora essas palavras que eu canto sejam verdade_

_They still fail to capture you_

_Elas falham para captar você_

_As mere words can only do_

_Porque é só o que meras palavras podem fazer_

_How do I explain that smile_

_Como eu posso explicar esse sorriso_

_And how it turns my world around_

_E como ele faz meu mundo girar_

_Keeping my feet on the ground_

_Mantendo meus pés no chão_

_My baby you_

_Meu amor, você_

_Are the reason I could fly_

_é a razão por quê eu poderia voar_

_And cause of you_

_E por você_

_I don't have to wonder why_

_E não tenho que ter dúvidas_

_Baby you_

_Querida, você_

_There's no more just getting by_

_Não dá mais só pra deixar rolar_

_You're the reason I feel so alive_

_Você é a razão pra eu me sentir tão vivo_

_Jensen sorria amplamente e continuava cantando para sua menininha._

_I will soothe you if you fall_

_Eu vou te confortar se você cair_

_I'll be right there if you call_

_Estarei bem perto se você chamar_

_You're my greatest love of all_

_Você é o maior de todos os amores_

_You are the reason I could fly_

_Você é a razão por quê eu poderia voar_

_And cause of you_

_E por você_

_I don't have to wonder why_

_E não tenho que ter dúvidas_

_Baby you_

_Querida, você_

_There's no more just getting by_

_Não dá mais só pra deixar rolar_

_You're the reason I feel so alive_

_Você é a razão pra eu me sentir tão vivo_

_Briana, I feel so alive_

E quando Jensen disse essa última frase, Briana saiu correndo do colo da mãe e foi em direção ao palco. Jason a pegou e a ergueu para cima do palco, para que ela não se machucasse. Ele a carregou até Jensen, que ainda tocava os últimos acordes e só então pegou sua menina nos braços e recebeu um abraço tão apertado que pensou que fosse sufocar. Jensen afundou o nariz nos cabelos suados de Briana e pôde sentir ainda o perfume do xampu dela. Nada no mundo poderia explicar o que ele sentia quando ele a tinha nos braços. Era um amor que ele não julgava existir. Enquanto ele a abraçava, ela dizia no ouvido dele:

\- Eu te amo, Daddy. Você e mamãe.

Jensen a beijou no rosto e voltou a abraçá-la. E então ele sentiu outros braços o rodearem e viu Vivian ali, sorrindo brilhantemente para ele. Ele se inclinou desajeitadamente e a beijou nos lábios enquanto Jason, Steve e Christian recomeçavam a cantar.

 

_Well throw me under the train_

_Bem, me jogue debaixo do trem_

_Tie me down to the track_

_Me amarre nos trilhos_

_Let them big ole' wheels roll right over my back_

_Deixe as velhas rodas passarem por minhas costas_

_I'll have a smile on my face_

_Eu terei um sorriso no rosto_

_All the way to the promise land_

_no caminho para a terra prometida_

_Well toss me out of the plane_

_Bem, me jogue do avião_

_Watch me fall to the ground_

_Me veja cair no chão_

_No I don't care_

_Não, eu não ligo_

_If my body ever gets found_

_E se meu corpo um dia for encontrado_

_The way you're lovin' me baby_

_Do modo como você me ama_

_I can die a happy man_

_Eu morreria um homem feliz_

_Now that I've tasted all your squeezin' and a touchin'_

_Agora que eu provei seus abraços e toques_

_I can't imagine nothing like this_

_Não posso imaginar nada igual_

_There ain't no reason now for me to go on living_

_Não há razão para eu seguir vivendo_

_Only heaven could be better than this_

_Só o Paraíso pode ser melhor que isso_

_So stuff me into a barrel_

_Então me enfie num barril_

_Lock some chains on my hands_

_Acorrente minhas mãos_

_Take me down to the river_

_Me arraste até o rio_

_And send me over the dam_

_E me mande para a represa_

_The way you're lovin' me baby_

_Do modo como você me ama_

_I can die a happy man_

_Eu posso morrer um homem feliz_

_Yes I can_

_Posso sim_

_Now that I've had a little shot of your affection_

_Agora que bebi uma dose de seu afeto_

_I can't imagine nothing like this_

_Não posso imaginar nada igual_

_There ain't no reason now for me to go on living_

_E não há razão para seguir vivendo_

_Only heaven could be better than this_

_Só o Paraíso pode ser melhor que isso_

_Well throw me under the train_

_Bem, me jogue debaixo do trem_

_Tie me down to the track_

_Me amarre nos trilhos_

_Let them big ole' wheels roll right over my back_

_Deixe as velhas rodas passarem por minhas costas_

_The way you're lovin' me baby_

_Do modo como você me ama_

_I can die a happy man_

_Eu posso morrer um homem feliz_

_Oh yeah_

_The way you're lovin' me baby_

_Do modo como você me ama_

_I can die a happy man_

_Eu posso morrer um homem feliz_

Jensen, Vivian e Briana dançavam juntos no palco. E na pista todos estavam dançando também. Foi perfeito, porque era apenas isso o que sempre importou e importa: você estar cercado de pessoas que você ama e que te amam. Essa era a verdadeira razão da palavra “união”. Eles não poderiam estar mais felizes.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Música Truly, Madly, Deeply de Savage Garden  
> \- Música Make You Feel My Love de Adele  
> \- My Baby you de Marc Anthony  
> \- Happy Man de Christian Kane


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero agradecer pelas imagens na fic  
> A do início foi feita pela minha amiga EmptySpaces   
> E a do Epílogo pela amiga Fabiana Fanchim. Ficou perfeita! Linda!   
> Obrigada minhas queridas amigas!

**EPÍLOGO - Quase dois anos depois do casamento**

A casa estava silenciosa. Jensen tirou a jaqueta e as botas, colocou as chaves em cima do aparador e fechou a porta. Pensou em Briana e sorriu. Certamente não haveria esse silêncio se ela estivesse aqui. Mas ela não estava. E ao pensar nisso seu coração sentiu um leve aperto, um leve puxão de saudades de sua menina. Em breve seria o aniversário de dez anos dela. Jensen voltou a sorrir ao se lembrar do que ela havia pedido para seu aniversário de dez anos. “Eu quero que você esteja em casa, porque meus amigos vão passar o final de semana no rancho e você vai nos ajudar com as barracas”. Jensen pensou nas dez crianças que iriam pernoitar na sua casa, e suspirou desanimado. “Vou convocar Chris e Josh para ajudar. Acho que Julian e Nick estarão por lá também. Isso pode ajudar, porque nem fodendo Vivian vai pro meio do mato armar barraca. Ela pode espernear o quanto quiser, mas eu a amarro na cama se ela ousar se aventurar nas brincadeiras das crianças”. Jensen pensou novamente em como sua mãe, Mackenzie e Nana estavam organizando a festa. Briana só ficou no Texas de bom grado depois que Alan prometeu a ela que eles iriam cavalgar sempre que ela desejasse.

Jensen suspirou e tentou alongar os músculos um pouco enrijecidos. Essas reuniões de negócios sempre o deixavam cansado e tenso. Ainda mais agora que ele era dono de uma produtora. Ele agora produzia filmes também e suas obrigações aumentaram consideravelmente. Tudo bem que Josh cuidava da parte legal e ele tinha pessoas de sua inteira confiança tocando o negócio, mas as decisões finais sempre eram dele. Esse também era o real motivo que o fazia viajar constantemente para Los Angeles.

Mas não hoje. Hoje eles estavam em Los Angeles para a premiação do Oscar. O filme “O Fotógrafo” – no qual Jensen era o protagonista e co-produtor – estava concorrendo a alguns prêmios, entre eles o de melhor ator, melhor filme e direção. Jensen sorriu e sentiu-se realizado. Sabia que o filme tinha boas chances, que era muito bom e que fora feito com extremo cuidado e dedicação. O seu personagem havia lhe tomado muito tempo e concentração, mas no final valeu a pena. O filme era sucesso de público e crítica, e o melhor, tinha deixado Jensen profundamente orgulhoso do seu trabalho.

Ele andou silenciosamente pelos cômodos da casa à procura de Vivian, mas não a encontrava em nenhum lugar. Sorriu para si mesmo, adivinhando onde ela poderia estar. A casa não era mais a mesma; a antiga fora vendida logo após o sequestro de Briana, porque trazia inúmeras más lembranças e Jensen e Vivian queriam algo novo para quando estivessem em Los Angeles. Essa casa atual era muito simples para os padrões hollywoodianos, mas Jensen estava muito satisfeito com ela. Tinha tudo que sua família precisava, e o melhor era que ficava longe dos holofotes da mídia. Era um imóvel à beira-mar, num condomínio exclusivo e com muitas facilidades e segurança.

Jensen apostava sua carreira que Vivian estava enfiada no escritório dela, que era meio que conjugado ao jardim de inverno e à sala de estar. Ele apostava também que ela estaria escrevendo, absorta em seus pensamentos, ideias e emoções. Ela se tornara uma escritora ainda mais famosa e era uma jornalista brilhante, que escrevia colunas quinzenais para três jornais, dois brasileiros e um americano. Jensen tinha muito orgulho de sua esposa. Ela tinha um talento nato para lidar com a mídia e tudo que envolvia a vida da esposa de um artista de cinema. Vivian nunca perdia a calma, nunca se deixava afetar, estava sempre sorrindo e nunca recusava um pedido de foto, autógrafo ou aceno. Ela era adorada pelos fãs dele e tinha conseguido os seus próprios admiradores.

Ele sorriu novamente ao parar na porta de entrada do escritório dela. Era mais uma mistura de jardim de inverno e local de trabalho. Havia muita luz natural, cortinas leves, cores suaves, poltronas confortáveis, uma mesa ampla e cheia de livros, cadernos e anotações. A mesa de trabalho ficava de costas para quem entrava no recinto, de modo que quem estivesse trabalhando nela tinha uma vista plena do jardim. Isso fora escolha de Vivian e realmente era tranquilizante. E ela estava sentada numa chaise longue de dois lugares, que também estava voltada para o jardim. Dormia tranquilamente, com um caderno de anotações caído ao lado do seu corpo, a cabeça apoiada numa almofada pequena e a mão sobre a barriga saliente da gravidez de seis meses. Ela tinha o rosto pacífico e feliz.

Jensen sentiu um súbito desejo de beijá-la. Aproximou-se, sentou-se na borda da poltrona e tocou o rosto de Vivian, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre os olhos e repousando a mão na bochecha dela. Ela se remexeu suspirando e abriu lentamente os olhos. Assim que o viu, ela sorriu e se aconchegou no toque da mão dele.

\- Já está de volta? Ou fui eu que dormi muito? – Ela perguntou, beijando a palma da mão dele e se afastando para que ele pudesse se acomodar do lado dela.

\- Você dormiu o necessário – Jensen se recostou, a puxou para perto, beijando os cabelos macios de Vivian. Ela se acomodou no peito dele, acariciando a barriga – E a reunião foi tranquila. Apenas pontos a serem acertados. Tenho uma boa equipe lá – disse, sorrindo.

\- Eu sei que você tem – Vivian beijou o peito dele por cima da camiseta e disse, com a voz tranquila – Bri ligou e disse que o avô ia levá-la num clube de hipismo. Eles estão estragando essa menina, Jens – Vivian ouviu Jensen rir e sorriu também, voltando a acariciar a barriga – Dylan pode ficar com ciúme, sabia? Ele sentiu falta do pai dele hoje. Não parou quieto um minuto sequer. Só consegui dormir porque acho que ele se cansou.

Jensen se moveu para ficar de frente para Vivian. Ergueu a camiseta dela, tocou sua barriga e aproximou o rosto para falar com o filho.

\- Ei, garotão, não precisa ter ciúme. Você e sua irmã têm todo o amor que merecem. Meu, da mamãe, dos seus avós, dos tios, inclusive do seu tio bronco Julian – Jensen falou próximo à barriga de Vivian, deu um leve beijo na pele esticada e continuou – Daddy voltou, e agora você pode ficar quietinho e deixar a mamãe descansar um pouco – Jensen falava tocando a barriga e sentiu Dylan se mexer – Você é um Ackles de verdade, não? Teimosia está nos genes – sorriu e continuou – Mas hoje você será um bom menino e vai dar uma pausa para a mamãe, né? Ela tem que estar mais linda do que já é na premiação. Eu quero matar todos lá de inveja. Quero que todos vejam o quanto sua mãe é linda, e o quanto eu a amo.

Jensen ficou mais um tempo falando com Dylan e, coincidência ou não, o menino se acalmou. Eles voltaram e se deitar juntos e abraçados. Conversaram sobre vários assuntos, riram de alguns e tiraram um cochilo antes de seguirem para o Kodak Theatre.

Quando Jensen e Vivian desceram da limusine, o público, a imprensa e todos os demais que estavam lá foram ao delírio. Flashes, gritos, palmas, assovios explodiram e a segurança teve um trabalho extra para conter os mais afoitos. Eles foram cercados por várias pessoas, fotografados de várias maneiras. Jensen estava vestido elegantemente num smoking preto, estava com uma ligeira barba, os cabelos penteados de um jeito elegantemente bagunçado. Ele sorria e acenava para os fãs em volta da entrada e auxiliou Vivian a seguir pelo tapete vermelho, depois que ela simpaticamente tirou fotos com algumas pessoas.

Vivian estava deslumbrante. Ela vestia um vestido preto, tomara que caia, que realçava seus seios um pouco mais inchados. A saia do vestido era um pouco drapeada e caía solta até o chão, dando um ar de leveza e delicadeza quando ela andava e acentuando de forma elegante sua gravidez. O vestido era simples e elegante, assim como a postura dela. Ela tinha os cabelos soltos, caindo em ondas e cachos sobre as costas. Vivian usava apenas brincos em ouro branco sem nenhuma opulência, a aliança de casamento, o anel de noivado e um bracelete de ouro branco e diamantes que ganhara de Jensen quando ficara grávida de Dylan. Todas as peças que usava eram dela e davam-lhe um ar de elegância natural. Simplicidade e elegância definiam Vivian. Todos os flashes estavam na direção dela. E ela com certeza seria o comentário da semana nos debates sobre moda e Oscar. Jensen sorria radiante olhando a beleza tranquila de sua esposa. Quando ele a pegou pela mão, ajudando-a a seguir pelo tapete vermelho, ela sorriu para ele e se beijaram. Outro delírio de quem estava por lá. Em seguida eles foram parados por vários jornalistas, vários fotógrafos e alguns conhecidos de Jensen. Quando conseguiram finalmente entrar no teatro, Vivian estava com os pés doendo, mas ainda mantinha um sorriso alegre no rosto. Ela novamente fora perfeita, e esse jeito dela ajudou Jensen a lidar melhor com jornalistas e paparazzi. Ela respondia a todas as perguntas que irritavam Jensen.

Quando a premiação começou, Jensen sentiu seu nervosismo crescer. A sua ansiedade estava batendo níveis estratosféricos quando sentiu a mão da esposa em sua coxa. Olhou para Vivian, que sorria lindamente para ele. Ela disse com a boca ‘Eu te amo’, e ele imediatamente se inclinou para dar-lhe um leve beijo. Ele respondeu ainda perto dos lábios dela ‘Eu te amo mais’ e sorriu, afastando-se e tentando se acalmar.

Quando estavam prestes a anunciar o prêmio de melhor ator, Jensen achou que iria vomitar, tamanho era seu nervosismo. Ele nunca fez nenhum papel pensando em ganhar Oscar, sempre trabalhou porque amava a profissão, mas claro que ver seu nome ser reconhecido numa premiação desse porte era algo inexplicável. O mundo todo estava ali, julgando seu trabalho, avaliando seu desempenho. E só o fato dele estar ali, sentado naquele teatro e sendo indicado ao prêmio era um sonho, era algo que ele nunca pensou que alcançaria quando saiu de Dallas aos 18 anos e foi para Los Angeles.

Portanto quando Jake Gyllenhaal e Kate Winslet anunciaram seu nome como vencedor, como melhor ator, ele simplesmente gargalhou alto e deu um beijo profundo em Vivian, que sorria orgulhosamente para ele. Ele interrompeu o beijo e seguiu rindo e quase saltitando em direção ao palco para receber a estatueta. Ele pegou a estatueta na mão, apertou a mão de Jake e deu um leve abraço em Kate. Jensen ficou um tempo olhando aquela peça. Então se aproximou do microfone e disse para a plateia do teatro.

\- Nunca em minha vida de caipira texano eu imaginei ter isso na mão ou na minha estante. Nunca. E aqui estou. Tentando agradecer e falar coisas coerentes. Eu não posso. – Jensen sorriu e continuou – Minha filha me fez prometer algo, caso eu ganhasse. Que o discurso seria dela. Então aqui está, mas antes de ler eu direi “muito obrigado a todos vocês” – Jensen tirou um pedaço de papel do seu bolso, ajustou o microfone e começou a ler.

_“Queridas pessoas que estão vendo meu Daddy. Vocês não me conhecem e nem eu conheço vocês, mas em nome do meu Daddy eu quero dizer: muito obrigada._

_Obrigada por gostarem do trabalho do meu Daddy, porque ele faz isso com muito amor. Quando ele foi fazer esse filme eu fiquei muito brava com ele, porque ele disse pra mim e pra minha mãe que ele ia viajar e ficar um tempo fora e que não ia ter muito tempo para nós. Eu não gostei. Não gostei mesmo, porque eu adoro ficar com ele e com minha mãe. Eles são divertidos._

_Mas depois ele me explicou direitinho o que ele fazia, como era seu trabalho e eu fiquei com menos raiva. E quando ele me disse que o trabalho dele fazia as pessoas se divertirem e ficarem felizes, nem que fosse por um pequeno momento, e que era por isso que ele era um ator, então minha raiva foi embora e eu não fiquei mais brava. Eu fiquei orgulhosa do meu Daddy, porque ele ia fazer um trabalho que iria fazer as pessoas felizes. E foi o que aconteceu. Vocês gostaram do que meu Daddy fez! Yayyy!!_

_Então queridas pessoas, obrigada de novo por também fazerem meu Daddy feliz. Ele adora ser ator. Ele me disse uma vez que ama se fantasiar e ser uma pessoa nova a cada trabalho, mas que para mim ele sempre será “Papai”, sempre. Hoje vocês estão vendo que ele é especial. Obrigada a todos vocês por isso. Papai disse para mamãe que um tal de David Nutter o fez trabalhar como um escravo (sim, eu escuto conversas deles atrás das portas de vez em quando), mas que ele estava feliz com o resultado e que no fundo ele adorou trabalhar com esse cara. Então Senhor Nutter, obrigado também por fazer meu Daddy feliz, mesmo que você o tenha feito de escravo._

_Tá certo, pessoal. Eu vou terminar isso. Eu só queria dizer a todos vocês obrigada. Em meu nome, no nome de mamãe, de papai, de Lucca e de Dylan._

_De novo: obrigada, vocês são demais!_

_Com amor, Briana”_

O público do Kodak Theater aplaudiu freneticamente, enquanto Jensen dobrava o bilhete e o guardava no bolso. Então ele se posicionou novamente diante do microfone e disse sorrindo:

\- Bem, essa é minha filha. Ela fala o que deve e o que não deve também - Jensen continuou sorrindo, esperou a plateia se acalmar, levantou a estatueta mais uma vez e disse para uma pessoa no público – E foi você quem me deu isso também, Viv. Isso só veio completar algo que já é perfeito: a nossa vida. Eu te amo.

E com isso ele saiu do palco, desceu as escadas e foi em direção à pessoa que fez dele, com certeza, a pessoa mais realizada do planeta. Jensen foi recebido com um beijo carinhoso, seguido de um abraço e de um sussurro no ouvido: “Não mais que eu. E Dylan quer dizer que ele está muito feliz também”. Jensen tocou a barriga de Vivian e foi cumprimentado com um chute vigoroso do seu garotinho. Ele sorriu ainda mais e disse para barriga de Vivian:

\- Obrigado, garotão! – diante da demonstração de afeto os flashes pipocaram e Jensen gemeu internamente, sabendo que isso estaria estampado em cada pedaço de papel pelo mundo. Mas diante do olhar de Vivian voltou a sorrir e se sentou ao lado dela, tendo as mãos de sua esposa entrelaçadas com as suas até o final da cerimônia.

\-----------------

Vivian se mexeu na cama e se virou para abraçar Jensen. O lado dele na cama estava vazio. Ela abriu mais os olhos, se espreguiçou e sentou-se lentamente. Ela tinha aprendido a não levantar bruscamente. Da última vez, perdeu os sentidos e só não se estatelou no chão porque Jensen tinha sido rápido e a pegou. Respirou fundo e olhou ao redor no quarto. Nenhum sinal do seu marido. Vivian acariciou sua barriga e Dylan deu um pequeno chute que a fez sorrir.

\- Bom dia pra você também, querido. – Vivian começou a sair da cama em direção ao banheiro, enquanto alisava o local onde Dylan chutava - Ok, meu amor, eu sei que você está com saudades de seu pai. Deixa só a mamãe ir ao banheiro e nós vamos em busca desse fujão, ok? – como que concordando, Dylan deu uma cambalhota dentro de Vivian, fazendo-a sorrir.

Vivian saiu do quarto e foi ao escritório procurar por seu marido. Ela sabia que ele não tinha dormido bem, que as emoções da noite anterior ainda eram muito recentes. A vitória no Oscar, as entrevistas, a festa que eles fizeram e que fora um sucesso, os acordos verbais sobre mais filmes independentes para a produtora, a ligação da família de Jensen que o deixou sem fala, a ligação de Briana, mesmo que no Texas fosse praticamente madrugada. Tudo isso deixou Jensen sobrecarregado e certamente ele ainda estava com algumas emoções borbulhando.

Como Vivian previra, ele estava no escritório. Estava sentado à escrivaninha, olhando fixamente algo em cima da mesa e segurando uma revista. Vivian se aproximou e Jensen nem se mexeu, muito absorto em seus pensamentos. Quando ela se aproximou, viu que ele olhava fixamente para a estatueta do Oscar e sorriu. Em seguida viu um exemplar da revista People nas mãos de Jensen. Ela se aproximou, o abraçou por trás e beijou seus cabelos. Olhou por um momento a estatueta, mas fixou os olhos no que Jensen estava vendo na revista. Era uma reportagem sobre eles, sobre Jensen e Vivian, que estavam sendo chamados de “casal do ano”. Tinha fotos de Jensen sozinho, de Briana com os dois, de Vivian no escritório dela trabalhando, mas a foto principal era dela e Jensen, sentados juntos no chão, em posição de Buda, ele atrás e ela na frente, ela mostrando a barriga de grávida e ele a abraçando por trás e com as mãos em sua barriga, enquanto ela se virava e dava um beijo na bochecha dele. Era uma foto simples e despretensiosa. Assim como eles eram.

\- Bom dia, melhor ator do ano – Vivian viu Jensen sorrir e girar a cadeira, largando a revista sobre a mesa e abraçando-a pela cintura – Madrugou, hein?

\- Bom dia, grávida do ano – Jensen sorriu e beijou de leve a barriga dela – Bom dia, Dylan – ele olhou para cima enquanto ela acariciava os cabelos dele – Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ganhei isso, Viv. E também não consigo acreditar que a Fundação Lucca Ackles conseguiu arrecadar quase um milhão de dólares numa noite.

Vivian sorriu amplamente e se lembrou da festa que eles fizeram logo após a cerimônia do Oscar. Era uma festa comemorativa e para arrecadar doações para a fundação que ela e Jensen criaram para ajudar crianças com problemas de saúde pelo mundo a terem o melhor tratamento possível. A festa foi um sucesso, as doações jorraram e agora Vivian tinha um trabalho enorme pela frente para tocar a entidade.

Vivian e Jensen decidiram abrir a fundação logo após o governo dos EUA negar a paternidade de Lucca a Jensen. A de Briana ocorreu sem nenhuma intercorrência, foi um processo sem problemas e se resolveu rápido. Lucca foi outro caso. Eles alegaram que não poderiam provar que Lucca era mesmo filho dele, uma vez que o menino estava morto e por ter sido cremado não existiam restos mortais para fazer o teste de paternidade. Junte-se a isso ao fato que Lucca e Briana não eram gêmeos fraternos. Isso havia deixado Jensen arrasado, mas Vivian o assegurou de que não precisavam de um pedaço de papel para dizer quem era o pai de Lucca. Jensen então resolveu abrir uma fundação com o nome de seu filho e o próprio sobrenome para provar ao mundo que ele teve um filho, mesmo que lhe tivesse sido negado o direito de registrá-lo.

O anúncio da fundação foi feito na festa. Todos ficaram surpresos com o anúncio e mais emocionados ainda com o discurso de Jensen e Vivian. As pessoas presentes não se acanharam em assinar cheques e pelo visto a ideia tinha sido contagiante, porque pelo que Jensen olhara na internet durante a madrugada e no site da fundação, as doações não paravam de chegar. Várias pessoas de diversas partes do mundo estavam acreditando no que ele e Vivian iriam fazer. Isso trouxe uma alegria e uma satisfação profundas dentro dele. E Jensen sabia que muito disso se devia ao fato de que Vivian era uma mulher cativante, apaixonante e encantadora.

Vivian então se abaixou para sentar no colo de Jensen, de um jeito que ficasse de frente para ele. Ele enlaçou os braços por trás das costas dela firmemente, segurando-a para não cair, a barriga dela pressionando levemente contra ele. Ela por sua vez enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele e o beijou nos lábios. Jensen abriu a boca para receber aquela língua macia e eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

\- Eu acho que agora precisamos mostrar serviço, Jens. Vamos cumprir com nosso objetivo e tentar salvar o maior número de crianças possível. Vamos dar a elas a chance que foi tirada do nosso Lucca – Vivian sorriu triste, mas tinha um brilho determinado nos olhos e encarou aqueles profundos olhos verdes, que a olhavam com amor – Vamos fazer nosso filho se orgulhar dos pais dele. Lucca cumpriu sua missão aqui no breve momento que ficou entre nós. Agora chegou a nossa vez.

Jensen olhou profundamente aquela mulher à sua frente. Viu a dor da perda de um filho, viu a saudade eterna que ela iria viver por esse filho, mas também viu uma determinação de ferro, uma doçura inigualável e uma satisfação por estar fazendo algo por alguém. Ele nunca a amou mais que naquele momento.

\- Eu te amo, Viv – Jensen a beijou de leve nos lábios, se afastou e sentiu os dedos de Vivian o acariciar nos cabelos – Nunca pare de ser essa mulher forte, generosa e linda que você é. Continue sendo o meu chão, o meu eixo, o meu norte. Você e nossos filhos são a minha vida, Viv. Obrigado por tudo, meu amor.

E então ele a viu sorrir, morder os lábios de forma a segurar as lágrimas e se inclinou para beijá-la.

THE END

 


End file.
